


Фаворит (Favorite)

by GayGrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Irrumation, Kink, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Water-play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 161,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGrin/pseuds/GayGrin
Summary: Если вас украли и продали в Японии, превратив в "живой товар", рассчитывать вы можете только на себя. Что бы вам ни посулила после судьба, это всегда будет не то, о чём вы мечтали. Но даже если путь всего один, пройти его можно по-разному.





	1. Изнанка реальности

 

**Изнанка реальности**

 

Это было как в манге или дешёвом кино. Напоминало сон, который чересчур реален. Видишь кошмар, понимаешь, что сейчас произойдёт что-то ужасное, пытаешься проснуться или убежать, но сон продолжается, а ноги не идут. Не можешь абсолютно ничего. Можешь лишь ждать, когда же всё закончится.

Мутный тусклый свет, приглушённый гомон, хриплый лающий голос где-то рядом, боль в ободранных о шершавую поверхность коленях, разбавленное резью онемение в плечах, руках и запястьях, скованных наручниками за ноющей спиной.

Взгляд и мысли с отстранённым безразличием скользили по всему, а обнажённое тело даже не реагировало на холод. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза и уснуть, потому что и стыд испытать из-за наготы толком не выходило.

В подбородок вцепились пальцами. Заставили вскинуть голову и повернуть к свету.

Лающая речь снова резала слух. Японский, кажется. Хотя всё верно, он же был в Японии.

Разум ухватился за смутные воспоминания, пытаясь размотать этот дьявольский клубок и разобраться в происходящем.

Он приехал по приглашению для участия в конкурсе. Долго готовился, потому что победа открыла бы перед ним широкие возможности. Он помнил перелёт, пансион-отель, долгие репетиции и наблюдение за другими участниками, усложнение программы, замечания наставника. Он помнил первые дни выступлений, жестокий отбор. А ему удалось пройти отбор дважды в отличие от многих.

Но он не помнил финал.

Наставник приболел и не мог сопровождать его всюду, но он точно помнил, что выходил на сцену и начинал танцевать. А вот дальше...

Нить воспоминаний оборвалась из-за внезапного толчка в плечо. Шершавая поверхность отдалилась, взгляд не успел ни на чём сфокусироваться. На него набросили жёсткую ткань, завернули в неё, словно вещь, резко вскинули вверх и встряхнули так, что всё наконец пропало, ухнув в непроглядную тьму.

 

***

 

Он пришёл в себя в ярко освещённом небольшом помещении без окон.

Голые стены, пол и потолок.

Он валялся в углу, завёрнутый в тёмное грубое покрывало. Яркий свет высекал слёзы из глаз и будто раскалывал голову пополам, причинял вполне реальную мучительную боль. Горло жгло сухостью. Руки дрожали от слабости, когда он ощупывал пальцами следы на запястьях, оставшиеся от наручников.

Он немного приподнялся, но тут же рухнул обратно. Неодолимой волной накатила тошнота. Он пытался зажать рот ладонью и сдержаться, но не получилось. В висках отдавался бешеный стук сердца, на губах оседал противный горький привкус, а ещё не выходило сделать нормальный вдох.

Краткий миг оцепенения и удушья вновь сменился беспамятством, которое со сладкой лживостью обещало, что продлится целую вечность.

 

***

 

Очнулся он в сумраке. Ровная поверхность под ним подрагивала и покачивалась, а ещё невыносимо воняло гнилыми овощами, словно на большом рынке у мусорных контейнеров. Под пальцами на груди он нащупал тонкую ткань, а потом, собравшись с силами, сел. Кто-то натянул на него футболку и простые свободные брюки на шнурке.

С трудом он подобрался к стенке, кое-как встал и выпрямился, привалился спиной к опоре и поднял левую руку перед собой, чтобы слабый свет из щели в стороне упал на предплечье. Отметки на коже намекали, что ему что-то вкололи несколько раз. Вены на руке истончились и едва просматривались.

Он сполз по стенке на пол и прикрыл глаза. Успел увидеть достаточно, чтобы понять — его сейчас везли в фургоне. Куда-то. Зачем-то. В голове всё  дрейфовало и плыло, мысли едва ворочались. Он по-прежнему ничего не мог вспомнить. Только как начинал танцевать в финале на сцене, потом провал, потом гомон, отрывистая речь, наручники, снова провал, пустое помещение, удушье, опять провал, и вот фургон, что с тихим ворчанием мотора катил где-то и куда-то.

Сон казался одновременно слишком длинным и удивительно коротким, а проснуться не получалось. Левую руку жгло под кожей, во рту снова царапало язык сухостью, и раскалывалась голова. Он в самом деле не помнил, чтобы прежде настолько плохо себя чувствовал.

Видимо, на дороге попалась рытвина, и фургон тряхнуло резко и сильно. Он даже приложился затылком о стену и в очередной раз провалился в беспамятство.

 

***

 

Забытье было коротким. Он разлепил веки и глухо застонал от боли в плечах, только потом понял, что его держат за руки и пытаются куда-то вести. Босые ступни волочились и тёрлись о неровную поверхность узкой тропки. Свежие царапины пощипывало от пыли.

Он попытался идти сам, но не успевал за теми, кто тащил его. Сосредоточившись не без труда, он вслушался в короткие фразы, что роняли хриплыми голосами. Слов не понимал и не мог толком оглядеться.

— Подождите... где я? — едва слышно выдохнул он. Из-за сухости в горле говорить было больно и трудно.

Он упёрся пятками в землю, чтобы замедлить ведущих его вверх по склону людей. Тут же слева громко прикрикнули, а потом земля ринулась ему навстречу. Он не сразу ощутил медленно разливающуюся волной по правой стороне лица боль. На руки часто закапало тёплым и вязким. Над головой ожесточённо заспорили, затем кому-то отвесили сильную затрещину, а после что-то скомандовали голосом, которого он не слышал раньше. Спустя минуту его вновь тащили по тропе двое, а кто-то шагал впереди, будто указывая дорогу.

Он часто облизывал губы и чувствовал на языке вкус крови — едкий и тягучий. Но из-за крови хотя бы сухость не так досаждала, да и дышать стало полегче.

Скоро по левую руку пролегла серая стена, но сил не хватало вскинуть голову и оценить, насколько стена высока. Ему уже казалось, что это путешествие никогда не закончится, и ноги он обдерёт вконец, а затем его втащили в узкий дверной проём. Оглянуться у него не вышло, но он расслышал за спиной мрачный лязг, с которым дверь заперли надёжно и обрекающе.

Смотреть ему удавалось лишь вниз и на ноги идущего впереди человека, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять — они шли по саду, за которым неплохо ухаживали. Время от времени у него от слабости подгибались колени, тогда его безжалостно дёргали и волокли дальше по выложенным гладкими валунами дорожкам.

Они обошли небольшой бассейн и поднялись по двум ступеням на площадку с разложенным шезлонгом под двуцветным зонтом. На столике у шезлонга кто-то оставил полупустой стакан с прозрачной жидкостью.

Он едва не застонал от усилившейся жажды. Очень хотелось пить.

Остановиться ему никто не позволил.

Они миновали террасу и зашли в дом, как видно, не с парадного хода. Под босыми ступнями теперь оказывались то холодные плитки, то приятные на ощупь коврики. Скрипнула дверь, а затем его с силой толкнули в спину. На ногах он, конечно же, не устоял и больно ударился коленями. Руки тоже подвели, поэтому он повалился на пол. Прижавшись щекой к гладким и сладко прохладным плиткам, устало закрыл глаза.

Над головой вновь зазвучали голоса. Непонятные слова не желали лезть в уши, а беседа становилась всё несдержаннее, если судить по интонациям.

Он больше не пытался слушать — всё равно ничего не понимал. Вообще ничего не понимал настолько, что не пытался и собственное имя вспомнить. Единственное, что хоть как-то осознавалось — разительный контраст между прошлым и настоящим.

Вот это настоящее было совершенно нереальным. Голова немилосердно болела всё сильнее и сильнее, пульс ломал виски, и неумолимо поднималась новая волна тошноты.

Он так и не понял, вывернуло его наизнанку или нет, но рухнул во тьму с чувством невыразимого облегчения.

 

 


	2. Клетка

 

**Клетка**

 

Визит врача он почти не запомнил, как и события нескольких дней, что последовали за этим. Но он хотя бы спал в удобной кровати и попадал в ванную.

В то утро, когда он смог подняться с кровати самостоятельно, его заперли в небольшой комнатке с прочными решётками на окнах. В его распоряжении имелись ванная, туалет, немного чистой одежды, а еду приносили и подавали через узкий горизонтальный проём в двери. При этом всё нарезали заранее, а из столовых приборов позволяли пользоваться исключительно округлой ложкой. Или можно было есть руками.

День тянулся в смутном ожидании хоть чего-нибудь, но ничего не происходило. Он бродил от кровати к стене, потом сидел и ждал. От надоевшего безделья лениво разглядывал всё вокруг, пока не приметил камеру. Её постарались скрыть, пусть и не слишком профессионально, но когда делать нечего до такой степени, что выть охота, найти можно даже отлично спрятанную камеру. Под прицелом камеры он привык находиться почти круглосуточно, поэтому уже практически кожей чуял такие вещи, не говоря уж о неплохом представлении, как именно и почему ставятся камеры, для чего, и как рассчитывается максимальный обзор.

Его тело зудело от бездействия. Мышцы молили о движении. Не выдержав, он попытался размяться и потанцевать хоть немного без музыки и даже на ограниченном пятачке. Выбившись из сил, пошёл в ванную и встал под душ. Нашёл ещё одну камеру. Не самое приятное открытие.

Ночью лежал на кровати, натянув одеяло на голову, и старался расшевелить застывшие в голове мысли, преодолеть оцепенение.

Ким Чонин, родился и вырос в Корее, начинающий танцор и будущий хореограф, поступил в академию искусств в прошлом году. И вот, его пригласили для участия в конкурсе в Токио. Тут начинались провал и крах реальности.

Он помнил, что вышел на сцену в финале. Нюансы освещения, музыка, покрытие сцены, декорации — помнил всё.

Он помнил, что собирался показать, даже сейчас выполнил бы всю программу.

Но он не помнил ни того, как закончил выступление, ни того, как ушёл со сцены, ни оценок, ни того, как после оказался... где?

Помост, шершавая поверхность под голыми коленями, сведённые болью плечи и руки, ноющая спина, холод наручников на запястьях, толстые пальцы на подбородке, чтобы он вскинул голову и... показал лицо?

Сейчас у него не осталось при себе ни одной вещи, что ему бы принадлежала. Только он сам. В маленькой комнате с решётками на окнах. Он даже не мог ни о чём спросить, потому что никто не говорил по-корейски или по-английски. Или никто не хотел с ним говорить. Когда он пытался, охранник просто опускал заслонку, отсекая его от тех, кто оставался в коридоре.

На следующий день он обшарил ванную, туалет и комнатку, но даже зеркала нигде не нашёл. Челюсть с правой стороны слабо ныла, но на ощупь он никаких повреждений не отыскал, хотя его точно ударили и достаточно сильно. На запястьях кожа была почти чистой, и уже ничто не напоминало о наручниках или уколах.

В ванной он обнаружил бритву на батарейках, но бриться приходилось наугад без зеркала.

Полдня он изучал вид из окна: комната располагалась на втором этаже, но всё перекрывали ветви садовых деревьев. Распахнуть окно удалось легко, однако решётки лишали возможности выбраться наружу. Оконное стекло разбить он бы не смог. Прозрачная пластина крепко сидела в довольно массивной деревянной раме и выдерживала все сильные удары. Кровать была без ножек, на сплошной подставке — тоже крепкой. Одеяло, подушка и простыня с матрасом ни на что не годились. Даже если бы ему взбрело в голову повеситься, то высокие потолки и отсутствие любых крючков и перекладин поставило бы на этом плане крест. В ванной потолок тоже был высоким, как и в туалете, а шланг душа — гибким и частично вмурованным в стену, потому не получилось бы им даже и шею обмотать.

До самого вечера он мучился и откручивал трубку крана, но без успеха. Он бы и крышку унитаза открутил, если б она вообще существовала.

К ночи он пришёл к выводу, что мог бы попытаться утопиться в поддоне душа, но камера давала отличный вид, поэтому ему бы времени не хватило самоубиться — охрана набежала бы раньше. А залепить глазок камеры не получилось бы — слишком высоко даже при его внушительном росте.

Умирать, конечно же, не тянуло вообще, особенно в свете неизвестности. Он не знал, где он, почему и для чего. Это давало чёткую цель — вернуться домой. Ещё много лет назад он решил, что непременно станет известным и знаменитым, что покорит сцену. Он хотел, чтобы само его имя стало синонимом слова "танец". Он любил танцевать и не пытался сдерживать амбиции. Он преодолел высокую ступень на пути к вершине, когда получил приглашение из Японии, и всё, что происходило с ним сейчас, вызывало глухую ярость и возмущение.

Он работал долгие годы, чтобы взобраться немного выше. Никогда не останавливался и не сдавался, что бы ни случалось. Он чётко видел цель и шёл к ней даже по головам, если требовалось. Теперь же, когда в мыслях прояснилось достаточно, он не мог сидеть спокойно и ждать чего-то непонятного.

Ночью он лежал на кровати и лихорадочно перебирал все доступные способы, дабы выбраться на свободу. Не представлял, как много времени провёл в пути к этому конкретному дому, не знал, в какой стране оказался, не понимал того языка, на котором здесь говорили, сидел под замком, но способ выбраться обязан был найти.

Если подумать, то человека сложно провезти через границу так, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Однако тысячи незаконных эмигрантов по всему миру доказывали, что это возможно. Но раз у него нет документов... Пока неважно. Об этом он мог подумать позднее. Сейчас важнее было выбраться из вот этой комнаты и этого дома.

Вопрос — как?

Он уже выяснил, что мог бы только попытаться утопиться. Если бы он попытался, набежала бы охрана, чтобы утихомирить его. Сколько? Сможет ли он вырваться и оказаться в коридоре?

К утру он решил, что терять ему особенно нечего, поэтому стоит просто попробовать. Если он попробует раз, и ничего не выйдет, он всё равно узнает больше, чем знал сейчас.

С решением он опоздал, потому что дверь в комнату на рассвете распахнулась. Он и спрыгнуть с кровати не успел, как парочка крепких мужчин застегнула на нём наручники и поволокла прочь из комнаты, не позволив даже одеться.

Его втолкнули в просторное помещение на первом этаже, где на полу стояли на коленях ещё двое в наручниках. Обнажённые, скованные в движениях, ничего не понимающие. Один из парней был среднего роста китайцем с высветленными волосами, другой — белокурым европейцем.

Он замешкался — пытался сообразить, что всё это значит, тут же его ударили по ногам и заставили рухнуть на колени рядом с европейцем.

Их всех троих обдали сильной струёй тёплой воды из шланга, затем принялись тщательно мыть. Приземистый человечек, смахивающий на сидящего бульдога, руководил процедурой. "Бульдог" недовольно покачал головой, когда осмотрел всех троих. Негромко велел что-то, и их схватили охранники, чтобы поставить на ноги надёжнее и удержать.

Он поначалу не понял, чего ждать, но когда "бульдог» двинулся к нему с опасной бритвой, рванулся прочь изо всех сил. Яростно выворачивался из рук охранников, брыкался, вертелся и дёргался. "Бульдог" ловил его за лодыжку и пытался соскоблить бритвой густые тёмные волоски. Захваченную ногу и пальцы "бульдога" скоро испачкало кровью.

Он продолжал вырываться и сопротивляться, оглушённый сразу миллионом предположений, каждое из которых было хуже предыдущего. Хотя куда больше его пугал вид незнакомого человека с острой бритвой в руке рядом с ним.

Внезапный громкий окрик заставил "бульдога" отпустить его изрезанную бритвой лодыжку. Он тут же этим воспользовался, чтобы с силой толкнуть "бульдога" ногой и отшвырнуть к дальней стене. Охранники жёстко ухватили его с боков, встряхнули и заставили выпрямиться. Крутили руки так, что ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы уменьшить боль в сведённых мышцах.

В дверях застыл седовласый мужчина в строгом костюме. Небрежно поправил очки в тонкой оправе и осмотрел пленников с головы до ног и обратно. Очкарик плавно повёл рукой и неспешно заговорил.

Слов очкарика он по-прежнему не понимал, но охранники ослабили хватку и позволили ему стоять нормально, а "бульдог" отложил бритву. Вскоре привели, видимо, врача, который занялся пострадавшей лодыжкой. Врач сноровисто обработал порезы и аккуратно залепил пластырями в тон смуглой коже.

После этого инцидента мужчина в очках постоянно оставался рядом, даже когда все перебрались в соседнее помещение с огромной ванной. Троицу пленников затолкали в горячую воду и вновь принялись тщательно мыть. Даже зубы им почистили и проверили, всё ли с ними в порядке. В воде пластыри отошли от ранок, но царапины потом опять обработали и снова заклеили, пока несколько шумных женщин, постоянно переругивающихся между собой, растирали распаренную кожу пленников какими-то бальзамами и кремами.

Затем ему тщательно сбривали щетину на лице, пока двум другим парням подстригали и укладывали волосы.

Он не представлял, что и думать, потому что с ними обращались хоть и бесцеремонно, но старались не навредить. Более того, их приводили к блестящему внешнему виду. Не использовали ничего лишнего, просто сохраняли естественный вид, но аккуратный и безупречный.

Его стричь не стали, просто расчесали и подсушили влажные волосы, позволив длинной чёлке спадать на лоб. Потом одна из женщин растёрла по его шее, плечам, спине, груди и животу тонким слоем мазь, похожую на вазелин, из-за чего мускулы на теле стали казаться более рельефными и выраженными.

Мужчина в очках оглядел его, недовольно поджал губы и указал на изрезанную бритвой ногу. Должно быть, не понравилось, что один из пленников чересчур сухощавый, костистый, ещё и с пластырями, помеченными бурыми пятнами.

Ему снова обработали царапины, заклеили обычными пластырями, а поверх ногу от колена до лодыжки обмотали чёрной шёлковой лентой. Такой же лентой ему обмотали правую руку от плеча до локтя. Вот тогда очкарик кивнул уже с довольным видом.

Поочерёдно с каждого из троих снимали наручники, растирали запястья и заводили руки за спину, чтобы вновь сковать наручниками. Затем их и вовсе соединили между собой цепью, а конец этой цепи вручили мужчине в очках, который и повёл их за собой в коридор.

Охрана в доме стояла почти на каждом шагу, поэтому идти приходилось туда, куда вели, но это не мешало запоминать как можно больше, дабы знать, куда бежать, если удастся вырваться. Он увидел, правда, всё равно немного.

Очкарик провёл их по длинному коридору к широкой лестнице и стал подниматься по ступеням. На третий этаж. Сразу напротив лестницы там красовались распахнутые створки, а за ними яркий свет заливал просторный зал, уставленный вдоль стен кадками с декоративными деревцами.

У дальней стены зала за длинным столом сидели люди в дорогих костюмах, ели и пили, и переговаривались то громко, то тихо. Возле окна статуями замерли несколько рослых мужчин. Особого ума не требовалось, чтобы опознать в них профессиональных телохранителей. Никто из присутствующих не выставлял напоказ оружие, но сомневаться в его наличии не приходилось.

Мужчина в очках остановился в пяти метрах от стола, выстроил всех троих скованных пленников в линию, заставил опуститься на колени, снял цепь и отошёл к столу, чтобы занять своё место. На троицу в наручниках никто не смотрел. Все продолжали пить, есть и беседовать, словно ничего не случилось.

 

 


	3. Традиции

 

**Традиции**

 

Управляющие старшего звена заметно нервничали с первых же минут сбора. Ломать голову над причиной не стоило, потому что все прекрасно знали о перехваченной партии фальшивых денег и необходимых материалов для их изготовления.

Семья Ли передавала эти средства по договору, и сейчас всё это угодило на опечатанный склад в Шанхае. Убытки подсчитывали до сих пор.

Крис не делал ставку на договор с Ли, но провал бил по нему так же сильно, как и по семье Ли, потому что его управляющие облажались больше всех. Из-за этой ерунды ему пришлось срочно бросить новый проект в Венесуэле и прибыть в Китай. Поскольку все свои дела Крис предпочитал вести лично, непредвиденная поездка в Китай всё тормозила. Это не могло не сказаться на настроении Криса.

Он рос в Канаде и любил вести дела отнюдь не так, как вели их на старой родине. Как раз в дела семьи в Китае Крис предпочитал не лезть, свалив их на плечи местных управляющих. Но бывали случаи, когда без Криса никак.

Он скучающе потягивал вино из бокала и незаметно наблюдал за управляющими. Все трое продолжали нервничать, пытаясь при этом держать лицо. Семья Ли предпочитала обсуждать способы компенсации и пересмотра договора и не замечать чужую неловкость. Пока ещё управляющие оставались отличными кандидатами в смертники.

Спустя час насыщенного застолья настроение у Криса испортилось окончательно. Важные вопросы решились именно так, как он и предполагал, и его участие в этом балагане было минимальным, потому Крис всё острее ощущал, что потратил время зря.

Советник Гуо придвинул стул ближе и негромко предупредил Криса, что управляющие намерены принести извинения главе семьи и искупить свой промах. Ещё одна досада. Крис знал традиции и неплохо представлял, во что всё это выльется. Особенно в свете слухов о потерянном два года назад фаворите, которого Крису подарил когда-то дед. Тоже традиция, очень старая и которой уже пару веков почти никто не придерживался. Но Крис в своё время славился неуравновешенным и несдержанным нравом, хотя при этом оставался талантливым. Дед считал его лучшим из всех возможных преемников, потому позаботился о смягчении негативных последствий.

Крису исполнилось семнадцать, когда дед преподнёс ему в дар двадцатилетнего невольника. Тот был родом с Филиппин и отлично вышколен. Следовал тенью за Крисом, чтобы Крис в любой миг мог выплеснуть на него эмоции всеми возможными способами.

Делать с фаворитом можно было всё. Что угодно. Фаворит никогда не перечил, не спорил, не создавал проблем и выполнял всё, чего Крис хотел. Унизить или избить, приласкать или держать рядом, поручить что-то невыполнимое или выполнимое... Фаворит исполнял любую прихоть Криса беспрекословно. Так же беспрекословно принимал любые вспышки и эмоции. Но только от Криса. Он был личной и неприкосновенной для прочих собственностью. Он был рабом для Криса и фаворитом в глазах всех остальных. Человеком, который полностью от Криса зависел, но в семье обладал практически неограниченной властью.

Личная игрушка Криса и второй человек в семье для всех прочих погиб два года назад. Передел сфер влияния в юго-восточном регионе закончился для семьи не лучшим образом. Убытки тогда были колоссальными, а фаворит оказался прямо в центре заварушки. Даже его выучки не хватило, чтобы выжить, но умер он, приложив все усилия, чтобы смягчить последствия для Криса по максимуму. Пожалуй, Крис тогда впервые сожалел, что не придавал особого значения советам фаворита и не следовал традиции как положено.

Два года Крис обходился без фаворита вовсе, и теперь облажавшиеся управляющие пытались выкупить собственные жизни, подарив Крису нового фаворита. Затея всё равно провалилась бы с треском. Крис знал, что так просто фаворита не заведёшь. Кому-то требовалось найти сначала подходящего человека, а после долгие годы учить его. Управляющие об этом не задумывались. Сейчас об этом вообще мало кто задумывался. Все наивно полагали, что достаточно просто вручить Крису любого человека в цепях и обозвать фаворитом.

Ладно, это тоже развлечение. Крис всё равно не мог встать и покинуть Китай сию же секунду, но мог хотя бы посмотреть этот спектакль. В конце концов, никто не запретил бы ему держать "подарок" подальше от себя и под замком. Могли ведь и шпиона подсунуть, кто их знает. Под рукой Криса управляющие оставались номинально, а слова "независимость" и "самостоятельность" часто били в голову не хуже, чем моча.

Как ни странно, советник Гуо озаботился сделать официальное объявление о подношении управляющих и упомянуть о нюансах.

— Мы все понимаем, что достать обученного фаворита нынче непросто, но каждый из управляющих предложит свой дар, чтобы господин мог выбрать самого подходящего и способного к обучению кандидата. В знак вашего расположения и удовлетворения принесёнными извинениями.

Крис кивнул с безразличием, потому что даже эта обмолвка ситуацию никак не исправляла. Его ничуть не радовала перспектива держать пленника, который мечтал бы от него освободиться или его прикончить, а, скорее всего, так и будет. Да и вряд ли кто-то задумывался о вкусах и предпочтениях Криса, а он их и не рвался никогда демонстрировать. Погибший фаворит подходил ему, конечно. Крис многое с ним делал. Далеко не всегда хорошее. Но в последние годы он ценил своего фаворита и сильно сомневался, что кто-то мог восполнить утрату. Не только утрату. Было и то, чего не хватало. В общем, затея Крису по-прежнему казалась никудышней, не говоря уж о том, что управляющие могли не просто шпиона подсунуть, а ещё и терпеливого убийцу, способного втираться в доверие годами, чтобы потом прикончить Криса наверняка. Нередкие в истории случаи, между прочим. Пополнить собой списочек этих жертв Крис точно не хотел.

Советник Гуо привёл "подарки" к завершению официальной части. Крис наблюдал из-под полуопущенных ресниц за "дарами", скованными цепью.

Первым шёл среднего роста китаец, миловидный и заметно напуганный, с округлыми бёдрами, аппетитного сложения. Такой сгодился бы для постели. Трахать это упругое мускулистое тело было бы приятно.

Вторым в цепочке двигался белокурый европеец с затравленным взглядом. Рослый, широкоплечий, худощавый. Из него вышел бы неплохой солдат, если бы не взгляд, выдававший слабину.

Третьим шагал смуглый азиат южного генотипа, как и тот фаворит Криса, что погиб два года назад. Не совпадали рост и телосложение разве что. Этот был высоким, с безупречным сложением, но сухощавым и костистым до откровенной худобы. Под бронзовой кожей проступали жгуты длинных мышц и заметные жилы. На контраст между широкими плечами и узкими бёдрами Крис залюбовался почти неприлично. Несмотря на худобу, парнишка выглядел как эталон мужской красоты и гармонии. Шёлковые ленты на правой руке и левой ноге вызывали предположение, что за ними спрятали какие-то изъяны. Напрасно, потому что сам парнишка был одним сплошным изъяном: не годился для постели в том качестве, в каком следовало, явно плохо переносил боль — с таким телом он вряд ли способен расслабиться полностью, и из него прямо осязаемо лезло своеволие. На колени он опустился без всякой охоты и под давлением, лицо держал неподвижным, словно он сам Будда, голову не опустил, наоборот выставил упрямый подбородок с дерзкой ямочкой, ещё и взор не потупил.

Если два белокурых парнишки воплощали собой растерянность и страх, то смуглёныш источал настороженность, ожидание и терпение, нацеленное на самый лучший миг для реализации неких собственных планов.

Крис предположил, что парнишка моложе, чем кажется, и только поэтому опыт Криса позволял читать его. Пока что. Время могло отточить навыки паршивца до блеска, и тогда он будет для Криса непроницаем. А непроницаемость — наихудшая черта для раба из всех возможных.

Крис почти не слушал короткие пояснения, касавшиеся "подарков". Уделил внимание лишь словам о последнем.

— Кореец, студент и танцор, четырнадцатого января достигнет совершеннолетия по канадским законам.

— Я подумал, что так будет лучше, — пожал плечами Цзытао, третий управляющий. — Как раз хватит полгода, чтобы обучить его, и присмотреться, выйдет ли толк.

Крис мысленно поморщился с досадой. На обучение этого и всей жизни не хватило бы, какие полгода? Ещё и несовершеннолетний. Совсем здорово. "Крис, почувствуй себя людоедом, жрущим детей".

— Господин?.. — Советник Гуо смотрел выжидающе, как и все прочие. Кто-то шёпотом делился соображениями, кого же выберет Крис. В основном выбирали из двух белокурых пленников, смуглого в расчёт не брал никто — он выглядел слишком упрямым и непокорным, несгибаемым.

Разумно.

Крис покосился на Цзытао, нервно кусавшего губы. Цзытао на глупца не тянул, но почему-то выбрал именно такой "подарок". Хотя бы заинтересовать Криса своим выбором он смог точно.

— Почему ты захотел подарить именно его? Дело ведь не только в его возрасте.

Цзытао вздрогнул от неожиданного негромкого вопроса и шумно сглотнул.

— Я не думаю, что мой ответ вам понравится.

— Но всё же?

— Я... — Цзытао облизнул губы и неуверенно продолжил: — Я подумал, что вы уже привыкли к чему-то определённому, поэтому то, что будет выглядеть знакомо, вас порадует. Когда я увидел его, то решил, что он похож... Нет, не слишком, но всё же похож. Что он будет привычен для вас. Даже если он не справится, то вам будет комфортно держать его рядом.

— Комфортно для глаз? — не удержался от издёвки Крис. Мальчишка ничем не напоминал ему погибшего фаворита. Только оттенком кожи.

— Наверное, — обречённо выдохнул Тао. — Ну и...

— Да-да? — обманчиво сладким голосом подбодрил Крис.

— Он... артист. Он выступал на сцене.

— И что?

— Он... хорошо играет. Танцует и... — Цзытао умолк, сообразив, наконец, что сболтнул лишнее. Артистичность рабу была совершенно не нужна, потому что раб в традиционном понимании должен был не играть в преданность, а быть преданным на самом деле.

— Взгляну поближе. — Крис поднялся со стула и с ленцой обошёл стол, чтобы приблизиться к своим "подаркам", гори они...

Двое из троицы опустили головы ещё ниже и сжались, третий с места не сдвинулся и прямо посмотрел на Криса. Боялся не меньше, чем другие, но пытался хоть что-то понять. Китаец точно понимал, что происходит. Европеец и этот, смуглый, — нет. Скорее всего, по-китайски и не говорили.

Крис жестом велел смуглому встать. Тот покосился на охрану, перевёл взгляд на Криса и не шелохнулся. Крис повторил жест уже нетерпеливо. Смуглый парнишка смотрел на него пристально и не двигался. Крису пришлось сделать шаг, чтобы паршивец встал за миг до того, как Крис ухватил бы его за плечо и заставил подняться.

Они застыли напротив друг друга. Крис возвышался над пленником, но немного. Сантиметров шесть разницы плюс обувь, а парнишка босой. Если придвинуться впритык, как раз губами уткнётся Крису в подбородок. Губы крупные, мясистые и грубоватые. Тонкая кожа сухой корочкой поверх жёстких мышц, только в уголках рта остатки блеска от бальзама, стало быть, любит губы облизывать и покусывать. Подбородок и скулы твёрдые, острая линия нижней челюсти. Переносица и нос массивные, удар кулака выдержат, не вдруг сломаются. Форма глаз довольно редкая, будто бы угловатая, а об их выражении и думать не стоило.

Чтобы отвлечься, Крис бесцеремонно дёрнул за хвост ленту на плече. Избавив от ленты парнишку, осмотрел руку. Гладкая кожа и гибкие мышцы. Всё выглядело безупречно. Странно. Крис отступил на шаг и оглядел ленту на ноге, без колебаний присел на корточки и потянул за конец. Уставился на пластыри, налепленные на лодыжку и выше. Поддев ногтем один из пластырей, отлепил. Порез на коже был свежим.

Крис выпрямился и вновь уставился парнишке в лицо. Если тот и растерялся от его действий, то превосходно эту растерянность спрятал. Смотрел с холодной неприязнью и сдерживаемым гневом.

Без спешки Крис поднял руку, чтобы отвести со лба длинную густую чёлку. Хотел увидеть лицо парнишки открытым полностью. Тот слегка отклонился и едва заметно повернул голову. Взгляд отчётливо говорил: "Только посмей притронуться!"

Крис цепко ухватил пальцами паршивца за подбородок, а другой рукой откинул чёлку, чтобы увидеть красиво прорисованные брови и крутой лоб. Парнишка тут же резким движением высвободил подбородок и буквально ошпарил Криса бешеным взглядом. За спиной у него звякнуло. Наручники.

— Пусть будет этот, — твёрдо отчеканил Крис, чтобы услышали его все. — Очень надеюсь, что в мою машину он попадёт целым и невредимым, Цзытао.

Крис обошёл парнишку и направился к выходу. Боролся с искушением потереть пальцы подушечками друг о друга, чтобы избавиться от покалывания. На правой руке пальцы слегка жгло от прикосновения к горячей коже, а на левой невесомой лаской осталось скольжение тяжёлых гладких прядей.

В салоне машины Крис ждал и размышлял о собственном выборе. Ни один из "подарков" не годился для нужной роли, но выбрал он не лучший вариант. Стоило взять китайца для постели. Хоть что-то. Зачем же он взял смуглого дерзкого мальчишку, Крис и сам толком не понимал. Это походило на укол интуиции. Крис настолько привык ей доверять, что отреагировал так, как делал это всегда.

Проблема в том, что смуглый мальчишка ни на что не годился. В постели толку от него не будет никакого, там, скорее, член сломаешь и яйца разобьешь — одни же кости и жилы. В невинности мальчишки Крис даже не сомневался. На такого только женщины бросались бы, да и ребёнок он ещё — официально. Играть с ним тоже смысла нет. С такими губами, как у этого мальчишки, надо обращаться нежно, иначе будет вырубаться от боли вполне по-настоящему. Солдата сделать можно, но как много на это уйдёт времени? Избавиться без шума? Хрен там был, уже не выйдет, иначе воспримут как отказ от подарка и начнут совершенно не нужную Крису войну, посчитав себя оскорблёнными.

Шарада без решения, чтоб её об стенку...

"Подарок" притащили спустя четверть часа уже в футболке и брюках, затолкали в салон со скованными спереди руками. Цзытао церемонно вручил Крису документы мальчишки и сложенный лист бумаги.

Машина тронулась, а Крис неспешно открыл паспорт. Южная Корея, четырнадцатое января, восемнадцать лет по европейскому счёту. Изучил короткие выписки на листе и пометки, что можно давать мальчишке, а что нельзя. Уточнения по поводу препаратов и реакции на них, и пояснения, что мальчишка плохо перенёс дорогу — тогда-то и всплыли любопытные детали.

— Тебя будут звать Кай, — решил Крис через полчаса. Сказал по-корейски, чтобы до Кая дошло наверняка.

— Меня зовут Чонин, — возразили низким чуть глуховатым голосом.

Крис немного наклонился вперёд, тонко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Кай. Мой раб. Неподчинение и плохая память будут наказываться. Советую запомнить это.

— Пошёл к чёрту. — Это было ожидаемо настолько, что Крис ни секунды не колебался. Без того настроение испоганили, ещё и этот...

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и коротко глянул на правую ладонь.

Кай медленно сел ровно, поднял к подбородку скованные наручниками запястья и большим пальцем стёр кровь под нижней губой. Помогло слабо — из рассечённой губы снова потекло. Стирать кровь ещё раз он уже не стал, позволил ей капать с подбородка и подсыхать на коже. Молчал, но взгляд оставался тем же.

О чём Кай думал, Крис не представлял, но его это и не беспокоило. Сам факт похищения несовершеннолетнего налицо, поэтому тут всё равно были только два варианта: в расход при удобной возможности или по назначению. Убить Кая Крис мог в любой миг, лишь бы нашёлся весомый повод, поэтому... поэтому спешка ни к чему. Крис так и не решил, что с Каем делать, но пусть будет. А там со временем разберётся, для чего и как использовать лучше.

Кай не раздражал, не бился в истерике и не засыпал Криса вопросами, и это шло ему в плюс. Сдержанностью и спокойствием он, сам того не подозревая, выполнял часть своих обязанностей. Раздражаться и истерить Крис сам умел как никто, поэтому ему требовался именно такой спокойный человек под рукой. Чтобы уравновешивал. Желательно, чтобы при этом такой человек ещё и не испытывал терпение Криса на прочность, хотя вот тут у Кая явно были большие проблемы.

При виде самолёта он упёрся, не желая покидать надёжную твердь. Разбираться с этим лично Крис не имел ни малейшего желания. Коротко распорядился погрузить Кая на самолёт любыми способами, унять и после взлетать спокойно.

Дополнять приказ уточнениями о хорошем обращении было незачем. Все и так отлично знали, что особа фаворита неприкосновенна, даже если у него разбиты губы, и он ведёт себя не так, как положено ему по статусу. Причинять ему боль — и не только — мог лишь один человек. Расплачиваться за нарушение этого правила не хотел никто. Особенно в случае Криса — его репутация в этом отношении оставляла желать лучшего.

 

 


	4. Дыхание дракона

 

**Дыхание дракона**

 

К имени пришлось привыкнуть быстрее, чем хотелось. Его все называли так, как им велели. А ещё пришлось, как это ни унизительно, прислуживать за столом. Наручники сняли, но бежать с самолёта было бессмысленно и просто некуда.

Кай очень надеялся, что на его лице не отразилось ничего при виде человека, который смел называть себя его хозяином. Все вокруг между собой переговаривались по-китайски, так что Кай по-прежнему ровным счётом ничего не понимал. За исключением того, что его передали в руки конкретному человеку, а этому человеку подчинялись все вокруг.

Кай смотрел ему в глаза не так давно, но не разглядывал. Не разглядывал и сейчас, когда наполнял бокал вином или подавал то, что ему говорили подать.

— Сядь, — наконец приказали ему и позволили выпить немного воды. Пить пришлось осторожно, чтобы не потревожить болезненный отёк на губе. Хотя у него губа могла и вовсе не зажить, если каждый раз снова и снова будет прилетать по тому же месту.

Отставив пустой стакан, Кай прямо взглянул на человека напротив. Стильный, довольно молод, с классическими чертами лица, высокими скулами и узким подбородком. Густые брови над крупными глазами придавали лицу строгость, а пухлые губы маленького рта казались неуместными.

— Меня зовут Крис, — соизволил он представиться. — Можешь так меня и называть. Скажу сразу и всего один раз: попытка побега будет стоить тебе... Нет, не жизни. Но наказания. В вариациях. Все неприятные. Мы летим в Канаду, и шансов выбраться без документов у тебя будет мало. Если они будут вообще. Ты — моя собственность, и я советую тебе с этим смириться. В противном случае твоё существование будет... — Крис выразительно умолк.

Насчёт побега он пока мог не волноваться, хотя говорить ему об этом Кай не собирался. Сбегать он как раз предпочитал с документами, а для этого не мешало бы их заполучить. Кроме того, быть чьей-то собственностью не входило в намерения Кая. В его намерения входили танцы, сцена и известность. Канада же — не так плохо в его положении. Он понимал, что с законом у Криса явно должны быть трения, и полицейские в Канаде вряд ли Крису друзья, поэтому попытка побега имела смысл.

— Что ты умеешь? — Крис гипнотизировал его пристальным взглядом.

— Ничего из того, что могло бы тебе пригодиться.

— Это решать не тебе.

Кай пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла. Обувь ему не предложили, поэтому ступни мёрзли уже ощутимо, но забраться в кресло с ногами Кай не решился.

— Так что ты умеешь? — настойчиво повторил вопрос Крис.

— Танцевать, — тихо ответил Кай, продолжая наблюдать за Крисом и отмечать, как тот длинными пальцами трогает бокал. Натура не нервная, но точно беспокойная. Крис ещё и ногтем слегка постукивал по стеклу, подтверждая предположение Кая о беспокойности натуры.

— И всё?

— И всё.

— Негусто.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты не представляешь глубину моего отчаяния.

— Танцевать и язвить, — подытожил Крис с едва заметной улыбкой.

Кай же в это время пытался собрать из кусочков мозаики предположительную картину. Отчётливо понимал, что слова Криса о смерти на пустую угрозу не смахивали. Не сейчас. Потому что если человек вдруг оказывается за пределами привычной жизни и в наручниках, а после его отдают кому-то вроде Криса и увозят в Канаду, то это уже точно не сон. Это реальность, из которой необходимо срочно выбираться. Потому что ни хрена не смешно. Ни разу.

В привычной реальности торговля людьми казалась Каю чем-то далёким, но в эту самую минуту он сам являлся тем, кого продали, и он даже не знал, сколько за него заплатили. Может, так и лучше. Изменить это Кай не мог, зато мог спасти себя сам, если получится. А спасти себя он очень хотел; дубликаты души и тела в этом мире ни для кого не предусматривались.

Прежде всего, ему стоило дождаться, когда они прибудут на место. Чтобы знать, где он окажется и как оттуда выбираться и куда. Возможно, он будет не единственным таким, хотя на обретение союзников Кай не слишком и рассчитывал. Намного больше его беспокоили планы Криса. Конкретно на него планы Криса. Потому что он в самом деле не понимал, для чего мог понадобиться. Он ещё бы понял, если бы Крис купил себе рабыню. Уйма мужчин мечтает иметь в собственности послушную девушку. Проблема в том, что на девушку Кай точно не походил никак и ничем.

Крис задумчиво разглядывал его всё это время: от макушки до поджатых пальцев на ступнях. Потом он подозвал одного из своих людей и коротко велел что-то по-китайски.

— Тебе нужно будет просто делать всё, что я буду тебе приказывать, — вернулся к беседе Крис, едва его подручный отошёл от них.

— С какой стати я должен это делать?

— С той, что ты — моя собственность. Помнишь? Ты — мой раб.

— Я не просился на это место. У меня нет ни малейшего желания быть рабом. Ничьим.

— Твои желания ничего больше не значат.

— Для тебя? Возможно. Но не для меня.

— Похоже, до тебя всё никак не дойдёт, малыш. Ты — мой раб. У тебя не должно быть никаких желаний, кроме одного — служить мне.

— У меня определённо нет такого желания.

— Пускай оно поскорее появится, — посоветовал Крис с раздражающей тонкой улыбкой. — Иначе тебя придётся часто наказывать, чтобы ты уяснил суть вещей.

— По-моему, это тебе стоило бы уяснить, что сейчас не пятнадцатый век. Рабство отменили, если ты вдруг пропустил эту новость.

Крис уже ничего не ответил, потому что к ним вновь подошли. В руках у подчинённого Кай увидел белые носки. Более того, подчинённый Криса опустился на колени рядом и прикоснулся к босой ступне. Кай непроизвольно отдёрнул ногу. Носки он мог и сам надеть, но Крис пристально смотрел на него, как и несколько минут назад.

— Сиди спокойно, иначе мне придётся убить его за нерасторопность и неумение выполнять приказы.

— Я могу сам надеть носки.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это сам. Я хочу, чтобы он собственными руками надел на тебя носки. Можно ведь и заставить, подчинённых у меня много. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял раз и навсегда, что в моих руках не только твоя жизнь. Что любой неисполненный приказ повлечёт за собой не только твоё наказание, но и, очень возможно, чью-то смерть. Чтобы ты знал, что чья-то смерть будет на твоей совести.

Кай с силой сжал челюсти, чтобы сдержать волну ярости. Сидел спокойно, как ему и сказали. Ждал, пока на него наденут проклятые носки. Ждал и не желал признавать, что Крис сейчас его переиграл. Пусть на время, но переиграл. Кай не мог так просто перестроиться и пренебречь даже жизнями преступников. Крис говорил вполне убедительно, и это могла быть как просто угроза, так и констатация факта. Но сначала Каю требовалось привыкнуть и убедить себя, что жизни людей вокруг ничего не стоят и ими можно жертвовать. Он бы привык. Должен был привыкнуть, потому что иначе ему не сбежать и домой не вернуться, потому что прямо сейчас прихоти Криса значили больше желаний Кая.

С носками было покончено, и Крис небрежным жестом позволил ему вернуться на место. Кай пересел к иллюминатору в конце салона и подтянул вверх ноги, чтобы свернуться клубком в кресле. Носки немного отогрели замёрзшие ступни, но недостаточно. Кай потрогал пальцы и забился в кресло поглубже, позволив сну себя сморить.

 

***

 

После посадки неприятности не закончились. Садились они в темноте, а в темноте Каю не удалось ничего толком разглядеть. Он даже не понял, куда именно они сели. Никаких вывесок поблизости не оказалось, а в машину его запихнули не с Крисом, а отдельно. Ещё никто и ничего не желал объяснять, и на вопросы Кай слышал один и тот же ответ по-английски: "Заткнись".

Машина точно ехала по загородной дороге, потому что вокруг царила непроглядная темень, только время от времени по сторонам мелькали дорожные знаки. Спустя час автомобиль свернул на просёлочную дорогу, затем остановился у громады заброшенного на вид дома. Кая вытащили из машины, снова сковали руки за спиной и проводили в дом. Вот уже внутри стало понятно, что дом и впрямь не жилой, а как будто какой-то цех или склад.

Один из подручных Криса развёл в печи огонь, пока остальные присматривали за Каем. В самолёте этих троих Кай не видел, потому предположил, что они были из встречающей группы, которая подогнала машины. Временами они переговаривались по-китайски, но иногда переходили на английский, поскольку парень у печи был не азиатом и китайского, похоже, не знал.

— Ну что там? — окликнули его остальные, недолго поболтав по-китайски.

— Почти готово. Каким помечать?

— Самым маленьким. Чтобы красиво получилось.

— Сначала надо ему дать что-нибудь... Где список от босса? А, вот. Сейчас... Твою мать, может, он так выдержит?

Два китайца поглазели на Кая и выразительно хмыкнули.

— А чёрт его знает. Куда лучше, Гэри?

 

— На шею. Чтоб сразу было видно.

Кай невольно напрягся, пытаясь сообразить, что всё это могло значить. Дошло сразу, когда оба китайца его ухватили понадёжнее и потащили к печи, из которой Гэри выудил стальной прут с маленькой металлической печаткой на конце. Как клеймо. И это клеймо прямо сейчас тлело раскалённой краснотой.

Каю было не до разглядывания, что там на клейме красовалось. Он отчаянно рвался из чужих рук, дабы избежать соприкосновения обжигающего металла с собственной кожей. Становилось дурно даже от одной-единственной мысли, что его собираются пометить клеймом, словно животное.

— Держите его лучше! Пусть не дёргается!

— Легко тебе... говорить... А ну тихо! — зарычали на Кая, но это лишь сильнее его подстегнуло. — Да тише, дурень! Чем лучше поставим, тем лучше заживёт.

— Твою мать... Может, поставить ещё куда? — растерялся Гэри.

— Шутишь? Это фаворит господина. Надо ставить так, чтоб видно было. Сразу должно быть ясно, кто он. Давай тут вот, слева... — Каю с силой надавили на левую скулу, вынуждая поворачивать голову и подставлять шею. Он снова рванулся из рук, резко толкнул Гэри ногой, чтобы тот отступил подальше.

— Да чёрт бы вас!..

Кай принялся вырываться ещё отчаяннее, пока голова не взорвалась болью.

 

***

 

Очнулся он в движущейся машине. Первым же делом в нос ударило то ли фантомным, то ли настоящим запахом палёных волос и обожжённой плоти. Его закономерно вывернуло и зазнобило. Только тогда он различил, как пульсирует болью левая часть головы.

Салон торопливо привели в порядок, Кая вытолкали на воздух, потом полили на волосы сверху из бутылки, закрепили новую охлаждающую повязку и дали напиться. Обезболивающее действовало хреново.

Продолжили путь в мрачном молчании. Никто больше весело не переговаривался. Все трое попутчиков сидели тихо, с подавленным видом. Через полчаса остановились ещё раз, потому что Каю опять стало плохо. Он рискнул кончиками пальцев тронуть лицо слева. Добрался до лба под повязкой и отдёрнул руку, громко зашипев от боли.

— Срань Господня, — вздохнул один из китайцев.

— Может, пристрелить его да сказать, что сбежать пытался? — тихо предложил Гэри.

— Тогда мы точно покойники. Сам виноват. Соображать надо было.

— Откуда мне было знать, что он такой ненормальный?

— Откуда-нибудь. Теперь все по краю ходим. Идиоты. Надо ещё разок поглядеть, как он там. Давай опять аптечку.

Кай не сопротивлялся, пока ему светили в лицо фонариком и разглядывали ожог на левой стороне лба.

— Вроде не сильно, да? Как надо должно выйти? В крайнем случае, будет чёлкой прикрывать. Под чёлкой не видно, да?

— Хрен ли нам знать, посмотри только на этот пиздец...

Каю сейчас было всё равно, потому что кроме боли он не чувствовал ничего. Его продолжало подташнивать, и он едва сдерживался. Думать, что теперь у него с лицом, не хотелось совершенно. Он просто надеялся, что это поправимо. Как-нибудь и чем-нибудь. Хотя внутренний голос ехидно напоминал, что вывести клеймо практически невозможно. Ещё и заживать будет, самое меньшее, полгода. Если повезло, но это вряд ли.

— Дай ему ещё обезболивающее выпить, а то мало ли...

Кай безучастно принял таблетку и вновь свернулся клубком на заднем сиденье. Цеплялся пальцами за мягкую обивку и жмурился, старался себя убедить, что всё будет хорошо в итоге. Что либо Крису надоест этот маразм, либо Крис просто устанет, либо Кай найдёт способ сбежать, потому что в эту самую минуту это больше не походило ни на сон, ни на розыгрыш, ни на шутку. Ни капли.

Для Кая его тело и лицо были инструментами. Важнейшими инструментами для сцены. А сейчас он даже не представлял, что с его лицом сделали. Пытался не думать о худшем, но если поправить сделанное будет никак... Тогда и смысла никакого ни в чём больше не останется.

Рука сама тянулась к лицу, чтобы пощупать, проверить и убедиться, и Кай одёргивал себя, понимая, что прикосновениями может всё сам ухудшить.

Обезболивающее наконец подействовало, это позволило Каю провалиться в мутный и тревожный сон.

 

 

 


	5. Нападай!

 

**Нападай!**

 

Крис проверял почту в кабинете, когда Гэри соизволил заглянуть и доложить, что Кая привезли и устроили в отведённой ему части дома.

— Нормально всё прошло? У тебя рука набита, но у него проблемы с...

— Да-да. Только... есть одна сложность, — неуверенно и суетливо высказался Гэри и отвёл взгляд.

— Какая ещё сложность? Только не говори, что мальчишка сумел обвести вокруг пальца трёх здоровых остолопов.

— Нет, но... вам лучше собственными глазами увидеть.

Крис утомлённо вздохнул, но поднялся из-за стола и последовал за Гэри. Они прошли в восточное крыло, где подготовили комнату для Кая. Тот лежал на кровати поверх зелёного одеяла. Одетый.

Крис обогнул кровать и остановился. Кай лежал на правом боку, и чёлка немного съехала, открыв лоб. Крис сделал глубокий вдох, шумно выдохнул и резко развернулся.

Гэри полетел на пол, растянулся на ковре и зажал ладонью рот.

— Какого дьявола?! — взревел Крис. — Неужели даже такое простое поручение так сложно выполнить? Что это вообще? Ты хоть понимаешь, как это будут воспринимать? Клеймо на шее должно быть!

— Он... мы не специально. Он просто будто обезумел... Он практически сам...

— ...себе же клеймо на лоб поставил? — рыкнул Крис. — Ты издеваешься? Вас там трое было. Не могли справиться всего с одним мальчишкой? Жан-Жака сюда. Быстро!

Гэри торопливо отполз к распахнутой двери, кое-как поднялся и побежал выполнять поручение.

Крис устало провёл по лицу ладонью и развернулся к кровати. В голову назойливо лезла мысль, что с Каем всё получалось не так, как надо. Одни сплошные проблемы, дьявол его забери! Теперь все будут считать, что этот паршивец особенный. Отлично, просто зашибись! Мишень номер один для всех желающих нагадить Крису по-большому и прямо в душу.

Крис подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Каем, сначала разглядывал то, что было видно и так, а потом осторожно тронул чёлку кончиками пальцев, открыл лоб полностью и осмотрел. Сжав губы, попытался представить, как это в итоге будет выглядеть. Воображения не хватило. Но в эту самую минуту левая половина лба выглядела просто ужасно.

Приземистый и круглый толстячок Жан-Жак явил свою весёлую мордаху спустя три минуты. Додумался прихватить чемоданчик, умница какой. Несколько лет назад у Жан-Жака отобрали лицензию, но это не мешало ему врачевать как в старые добрые времена. Именно из-за его профессионализма Крис и оставил Жан-Жака при себе. Удобно держать врача под рукой, когда с огнестрельными ранениями в обычную клинику не побежишь.

— Погляди как следует. И говори честно, насколько всё плохо, — велел Крис, уступив место.

Мордаха Жан-Жака потеряла половину весёлости, но за дело он взялся с обычным азартом. Осматривал ожог минуты три.

— Он сопротивлялся, да? Синяки вон... Ожог слабоват, не как обычно. Или металл прогрели плохо, или держали недостаточно. Сам знак будет бледный, на его коже хорошо заметно. Трудно сказать, получатся ли келлоидные шрамы, там видно будет. Потом сам решишь, надо ли повторить. А так... не думаю, что останутся серьёзные повреждения. Нажим, кажется, был равномерный. Хотя мальчонке будет хреново. Дня три — очень хреново. Пусть отлежится, Крис. Спокойно отлежится. Не знаю, на кой он тебе понадобился, но в ближайшее время явно ни на что не будет годен. Заживать эта хрень начнёт где-то через месяц.

— Вот и займись тогда. Отчитаешься, когда ему станет лучше, — подвёл итог Крис и развернулся к бледному, как смерть, Гэри. — Живо к Алексу. Скажи, пусть приставит пару парней. Чтоб глаз с него не спускали.

— Крис, ты так и не сказал, зачем он тебе, — протянул Жан-Жак, возившийся со склянками в чемоданчике.

— Новый фаворит, так что ты уж постарайся. Отвечать будешь собственной шкурой, если что.

Жан-Жак едва не выронил одну из своих баночек и с ошеломлением в глазах уставился на Криса.

Крис за лечением не следил, положившись на ответственность Жан-Жака. Без того дел хватало. На две недели он укатил в Монреаль, чтобы решить пару вопросов с закупкой оружия и встретиться с партнёрами, а когда вернулся, Жан-Жак порадовал, что его подопечный чувствует себя приемлемо.

Крис едва ли не дымился от ярости, потому что в Монреале только ленивый не сказал ему, какой он дурак, что не порешил управляющих, согласился принять фаворита и не захапал китайские делишки в свои загребущие ручонки. Стадо тупых баранов! Уж конечно, они все такие умные, а он один дурак. А то, что вести войну и налаживать "китайские делишки" пришлось бы не год и не два, всем как-то похрен. Похрен и на проект в Венесуэле...

Крису хотелось рычать и кидаться на людей — иного лекарства от человеческой глупости и недальновидности он просто не знал. А любимая статуэтка дракончика на столе в кабинете ехидно смотрела на него и напоминала всем видом, что кое у кого ещё и клеймо на лбу. Для пущей пикантности всей этой грёбаной ситуации. А этот кое-кто ещё и с норовом таким, будто целый корейский принц, чтоб его!

Крис размялся в зале и послал за Каем Гэри. Отчасти из-за того, что хотел взглянуть на Кая и оценить степень бунтарства, отчасти... из-за всех неприятностей, что выбесили Криса в Монреале и на пути домой. Хотел прикинуть, насколько Кай годился для выполнения тех задач, которые должен был выполнять.

Кай явился в знакомой одежде. Ступал босиком по матам и прятал лоб под чёлкой. Крис всё равно разглядел белый прямоугольник под тёмными прядями и слегка поморщился, затем бросил Каю лёгкие перчатки на липучке.

— Будет жёстко, — честно предупредил Крис резким тоном.

Кай повертел перчатки в руках, спрашивать ничего не стал и медленно надел. Закрепил на липучках неумело, но смотрел из-под чёлки всё так же твёрдо и непреклонно.

Ему же хуже.

Этот взгляд бесил Криса ещё больше, медленно подогревая накопленную за две недели злость.

— Нападай! — коротко велел он Каю. Тот с лёгкой растерянностью приподнял руки, но с места не сдвинулся.

Совсем плохо.

Крис не стал сдерживаться и щадить Кая. Ему требовалось выплеснуть эмоции, а зал для тренировок идеально для этого подходил. И если кое-кто туго соображал, это были не проблемы Криса. Он ведь предупредил паршивца, да и не умел никогда драться не по-настоящему. Лучше было отдать Кая в обучение Алексу, но это успеется.

Кулак с силой воткнулся в жёсткий живот. Крис оглядел спину Кая, повисшего на его руке, и позволил бедняге рухнуть на маты. Спустя несколько секунд различил шумный и резкий вдох. Не так уж всё и плохо. Хотя бы восстанавливать дыхание Кай умел. Минуты ему хватило, чтобы задышать нормально и подняться на ноги.

— Нападай, — вновь велел Крис и подождал двадцать секунд. Второй удар пришёлся в челюсть и уложил Кая на лопатки. Кай упрямо поднялся на ноги снова.

— Нападай.

Тридцать секунд — Кай вновь валялся на матах и пытался сделать вдох. Поднялся всё-таки.

— Нападай.

У Криса ощутимо ныли кулаки и мышцы на руках и плечах — устал, как собака. Рассеянно отметил, что провозился немногим больше трёх часов, но упрямый придурок не желал оставаться на матах. Он поднимался раз за разом, даже если не мог стоять на ногах твёрдо. И сейчас пытался дотянуться до ноги Криса, когда сил не осталось, чтобы встать. Крис небрежно отпихнул ногой разбитую руку, стянул перчатки и бросил на маты.

Наклонившись, он ухватил Кая за пропитавшуюся кровью футболку и чуть приподнял.

— Запомни как следует. Если ты умный, останешься лежать и тогда легко отделаешься. Но если ты дурак, то поднимешься и всегда схлопочешь больше.

— Пошёл... к чёрту...

— Знакомая песня. — Крис почти без замаха двинул кулаком в упрямый подбородок и разжал пальцы. Кай упал спиной на маты и остался лежать неподвижно. Выглядел так, словно в уличной драке побывал. Впрочем, Крис его не жалел и бил как следует. Не без умысла. Пытался не просто успокоиться, но и учил. Завтра видно будет, что Кай извлёк из урока.

Сам Крис пока выучил, что паршивец страшно упрям, делает всё назло, но зато тихий, спокойный и выносливый. Если воткнёт в спину нож, то сосредоточенно, без шума и наверняка. Умопомрачительная перспектива.

Крис вышел из зала и велел позвать Жан-Жака. Каю было дозволено есть в этот день в своей комнате в гордом одиночестве. Если он вообще мог есть. Заодно Крис поручил Гэри раздобыть одежду для Кая поразнообразнее и на все случаи жизни.

На следующий день Крис вновь послал за Каем, знакомо бросил ему перчатки и скомандовал:

— Нападай.

Кай на этот раз проверил, плотно ли сидят перчатки, и вскинул руки перед собой. Ему не слишком помогло. Но нарваться на удар ногой в грудь Крис тоже не рассчитывал. Удар получился красивым. Видать, про танцы Кай не соврал, но ещё не уловил, что мало выполнить движение правильно в драке, а надо ещё и вектор задать.

— Очень мило, но бьёшь, как девчонка, — прокомментировал Крис и легкомысленно отвлёкся, чтобы через миг получить в лицо сцепленными в замок руками. В голове зазвенели колокола.

Недооценил паршивца.

Потом Крис просто отрывался, отправляя Кая на маты до тех пор, пока тот не смог встать. Но опять же Кай продержался свои законные три часа, изрядно вымотав Криса. Крис, разумеется, злился, потому что Кай учился не тому, чему бы ему следовало учиться.

Во время шестой по счёту тренировки Кай отключился после четырёх ударов, и Жан-Жак без стеснения высказал Крису в лицо всё, что он об этом думает.

— Мне наплевать, — порадовал его Крис, с досадой разглядывая ободранные костяшки и пытаясь понять, какого дьявола перчатка не помогла.

— Чудно. Тогда завтра вызывай скорую, потому что меня уже на это не хватит. На нём живого места нет, ты понимаешь? Если тебе так нужен спарринг-партнёр, возьми кого-то опытного. Если же тебе непременно нужно заниматься с мальчонкой, то давай ему время на восстановление либо бей не в полную силу. Ушибы ведь не проходят, он теперь и есть толком не может, такими же темпами ослабеет совсем. И коль уж тебе наплевать, может, тогда сразу прикончишь, чтобы не тратить попусту моё время, а?

Крис думал до вечера, но всё же решил прислушаться к словам Жан-Жака. В общем-то, он и сам понимал, что врач прав, да и собственные тренировки помнил ещё. Загонять Кая насмерть, конечно, можно — одной проблемой сразу станет меньше, но это тоже риск. Крис предпочитал, чтобы от Кая его избавили чужими руками — так оно вернее. Чем меньше крови на руках Криса, тем меньше шансов на претензии со стороны закона, которые совершенно не нужны крупному дельцу и будущему политику. Поэтому Крис продолжил тренировки с интервалом в два-три дня.

Каю потребовалась неделя, чтобы научиться виртуозно уклоняться от ударов Криса. Ещё неделя, чтобы Крис научился бояться быстрых ног. Удары Кая становились всё точнее и опаснее, а Крису приходилось тоже уклоняться и ловить шустрые конечности вовремя. Одна из драк закончилась совсем безобразно, когда Кай не успел подняться толком, но Крис всё равно ему врезал носком ступни в бок. В итоге Кай вцепился в его ногу мёртвой хваткой, свалил на маты и с глухим рычанием принялся осыпать градом беспорядочных ударов. Крис едва смог перехватить инициативу, скинуть с себя Кая и как следует прижать своим внушительным весом. Кай и тогда честно попытался цапнуть его за ухо зубами, за что и получил добавку.

Крис потом сидел на матах рядом со свернувшимся в клубок Каем и переводил дух. Кай тихо шмыгнул носом, чтобы прочистить его от крови, что хлестала из ноздрей.

— Эмоции — это хреновая штука, — тихо проронил Крис. — Поддашься, и будешь снова так валяться и умываться кровью. Понял, малыш?

— Пошёл к чёрту, — почти неразборчиво пробормотал Кай и тут же затих после короткого удара кулаком в бок.

Утром у Криса ныла и рассыпалась в крошку голова, и он винил в плохом самочувствии Кая. Слишком много думал о Кае перед сном и не мог придумать, куда и для чего паршивца пристроить. Додумался использовать для соблазнения женщин: это ж такие проныры, что хоть как скрывай всё, по-любому разнюхают что надо и не надо. А жён и любовниц у всех хватало. Жён и любовниц, знающих кучу всего полезного. Чудный план портил знак у Кая на лбу. Такое не спрячешь. С такой штукой Кая от себя хрена с два дальше чем на три шага отпустишь. Сопрут ведь. Сразу же. А это лишняя головная боль, будь она неладна! Если сопрут, то ни хрена не выйдет сделать вид, будто Крис никакого Кая знать не знает.

Советник Гуо позвонил уж точно не в то время. Пришлось Крису отвлечься от поглаживания любимой статуэтки пальцами в попытке успокоиться.

— Как там твой фаворит поживает? Ты доволен?

Крис прижал трубку к уху крепче и уронил голову на столешницу. Лоб встретился с твёрдой поверхностью под отчётливое "тюк".

Хотелось убивать.

Кроваво.

 

 

 


	6. Шаг в сторону

 

**Шаг в сторону**

 

Дни считать Кай перестал, когда отлёживался после первой недели тренировок с Крисом. Это перестало иметь значение, когда Крис изменил режим. Просто вдруг пришло в голову, что в положении Кая время пока играло не столь существенную роль. Если бы ему удалось отделать Криса, наверное, удалось бы и сбежать. Кай заметил, что ключ от кабинета Крис носил в кармане брюк. Возможно, паспорт Кая Крис держал где-то в кабинете. Если бы Кай вырубил Криса, забрал ключ и попал бы в кабинет... Там ведь наверняка и ключи от машины бы нашлись, оружие, деньги, ещё что-то полезное.

В общем, это имело смысл. Тренировки Каю даже стали нравиться в определённом смысле, потому что позволяли двигаться больше и без опаски, а то приходилось танцевать у себя по ночам, потому что в прочее время за Каем наблюдали два дюжих охранника, которым не нравилось, когда он вёл себя чересчур активно.

К советам Криса Кай невольно прислушивался, потому что они работали. Стоило поддаться ярости и очертя голову кинуться в драку, и Крис побеждал так легко, что хотелось выть от бессилия и обиды. Но когда Кай держал голову холодной, Крис возился намного дольше.

Кай пока лишь не понимал, как Крису самому удавалось побеждать, если он был в гневе. А в гневе Крис бывал часто. Он легко раздражался, порой из-за сущей ерунды. Мог утроить истерику со скандалом на пустом месте за считанные секунды. Хотя предсказать это не удавалось. Одни и те же вещи могли как стать причиной неудержимой вспышки ярости, так и игнорироваться. Закономерность просчитать не выходило, хотя Кай честно пытался.

Иногда он мог весь день кряду дерзить и язвить, а Крис лишь посмеивался или язвил в ответ. Но иногда Кай вёл себя тихо и безупречно, а всего одно шутливое слово вызывало извержение вулкана совершенно внезапно.

Непредсказуемость Криса выводила Кая из себя ровно до тех пор, пока он не решил забить на неё совсем. Так было проще, чем пытаться подстроиться под то, под что построиться было невозможно по определению. В конце концов, если Крис желал разрядиться на Кае, он всё равно это делал. Жан-Жак подтвердил, что это нормально, и рассказал Каю о рабе, который жил в этом доме до него. Вот это в голове укладывалось плохо. Кай действительно не понимал, как человек мог терпеть подобное и не пытаться сбежать. Как человек мог ради Криса убивать людей, если Крис хотел этого, и возвращаться.

— Он был специально так обучен, — неторопливо рассказывал Жан-Жак, втирая ему в бок разогревающую мазь. — Тебе это, конечно, кажется странным, но это и не тот мир, к которому ты привык. Голова у Криса должна быть холодной. Но и копить эмоции тоже нехорошо — это приводит к саморазрушению. Поэтому ему нужен кто-то, кто будет ему помогать с этим.

— То есть, мальчик для битья? — с мрачной иронией уточнил Кай.

— Это не лучшее сравнение, хотя в твоём нынешнем положении о другом говорить сложно.

— А что Крис с ним делал? То же самое? Устраивал драки и избивал?

— Коу в единоборствах был куда круче Криса, так что избить его было бы сложновато. В драке.

— Тогда как он высвобождал эмоции?

— С помощью секса, например, — пожал плечами Жан-Жак и одёрнул футболку у Кая на боку.

— В смысле? Они... Ну... то есть...

— Время от времени. Я не знаю всего, но такое тоже было. Не волнуйся. В этом плане Крис пока безопасен. Ты же ещё несовершеннолетний, значит, пока не тронет. У Криса на этом бзик. Принцип такой. А может, и вовсе не тронет. Он предпочитает опытных и искушённых партнёров, знает в этом толк. А ты не в его вкусе и вряд ли хоть что-то умеешь.

Кай проводил Жан-Жака ошарашенным взглядом, а потом упал на кровать. Смотрел в потолок и подгонял себя в мыслях. Уносить ноги стоило поскорее. Или найти способ быть настолько непривлекательным, чтобы Крису ничего подобного в голову не взбрело. Перспектива подставляться во время тренировок на таком фоне выглядела куда веселее и безопаснее. Пусть Крис дальше его избивает и успокаивается.

Поднявшись с кровати, Кай подошёл к зеркалу и отвёл чёлку со лба. Струп отвалился несколько дней назад, и стилизованная голова дракона, сложенная из горизонтальных линий, просматривалась неплохо даже сейчас. Выглядело всё пока неаккуратно и местами лоснилось, где кожа подживала. Кое-где кожу стянуло, но Жан-Жак убеждал, что всё со временем придёт к нормальному виду.

Кай не то чтобы жалел, что этот знак скрывался под чёлкой, а не зиял у него на щеке, но... Будь он на щеке, Крис точно уже никогда не нашёл бы Кая хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным, правда, тогда путь на сцену для Кая тоже закрылся бы навсегда. Быть может, Крис и сейчас не считал Кая привлекательным, потому что его взгляды на себе Кай никогда не ловил. Крис вообще вспоминал о нём только тогда, когда ему это требовалось. В остальное же время Кай шлялся под присмотром двух громил и никого не интересовал.

Но слова Жан-Жака всерьёз Кая обеспокоили. Он и так не испытывал к Крису тёплых чувств, а при мысли, что Крис может обойтись с ним даже так, становилось и вовсе тошно. Следовало что-нибудь придумать на подобный случай. Хоть что-нибудь. Потому что это по канадским законам Кай был несовершеннолетним, а вот по остальным — уже вполне взрослый. Но и по канадским законам до совершеннолетия Каю оставалось немного — четыре месяца без малого.

Спустя полторы недели Каю удалось-таки вырубить Криса — удар ногой получился отлично. Из зала он выбрался через окно с ключом от кабинета в зубах. В кабинете едва не разбил статуэтку дракона, но успел поймать её в десятке сантиметров от пола и поставить на место. Прихватил паспорт, который нашёл в верхнем ящике стола, пистолет с запасной обоймой, пусть и представлял себе, как им пользоваться, чисто в теории, немного денег, ключи от машины и рванул в гараж. Машиной он умел управлять тоже чисто в теории, поэтому раздолбал немного, пока пытался выехать. Со второй попытки попал в ворота, а дальше пошло веселее. Доехать он, правда, никуда не успел, потому что остановили его в десятке километров от дома. Растянули на лесной дороге шипы, пробили колёса, ну и Кай закономерно врубился в дерево, не имея опыта управления автомобилями в сходных ситуациях.

Спустя час Жан-Жак привёл его в чувство и ушёл с виноватым видом. Сразу же явились два мордоворота и отволокли Кая в тот самый зал. Помощник Криса, Алекс, поставил его у деревянной рамы, заставил наклониться и привязал руки так, что Кай не мог выпрямиться и не мог согнуться до конца и достать руками до пола из-за перекладины, что маячила в пяти сантиметрах под животом. Он мог лишь стоять, наклонившись вперёд и согнувшись пополам.

Через три минуты пребывания в таком положении у Кая начала адски болеть поясница. Боль неохотно расползлась позднее на всю спину. Если Кай пытался как-то выпрямиться, то верёвки раздирали кожу на запястьях и невыносимо впивались в плоть. Если же пытался упасть вниз или обмякнуть, узкая перекладина врезалась в живот и буквально вспарывала его слепящей болью. Кай стискивал зубы и изо всех сил пытался балансировать между Сциллой и Харибдой, мучаясь от боли в пояснице, пока она окончательно не онемела: мышцы так свело, что даже чувствительность пропала. Спустя четверть часа Кай уже поверил, что никогда в жизни не сможет разогнуться.

Но это было ещё не всё. Алекс нагрянул через час с плетью. Честно говоря, Кай к тому мигу плевать на всё хотел, потому что почти не чувствовал собственное тело. Алекс срезал с него одежду и чётко предупредил, что ударов будет двадцать. Крис так распорядился. Дескать, пожалел дурака.

Пожалел или нет, но до двадцати Кай не досчитал — вырубился ударе на седьмом, наверное, если не раньше. Первые удары из-за онемения в спине почти и не ощутил, да и последующие — тоже не особо. Может быть, отключился из-за кровопотери, или просто тело уже не выдержало.

Жан-Жак возился с ним потом: приводил спину в порядок и залечивал рубцы от плети — утешало, что шрамов на спине не должно было остаться. Как только Кай встал на ноги, его тут же отвели в зал на тренировку. Крис отделал его почти так же славно, как в первый раз, и отправил на лечение к Жан-Жаку ещё дня на четыре. Хотя Кай этого не ожидал, потому что Крис выглядел спокойным и даже слегка равнодушным. Внешность оказалась обманчива, и Крис поквитался с ним за тот удачный удар ногой сполна.

Кай потом долго кусал подушку, задыхаясь от ненависти к человеку, которому требовалась игрушка в виде личного раба.

Этим дело не кончилось, и Кай заподозрил неладное, когда Крис целую неделю не звал его в зал на тренировки. Нарушение распорядка могло ничего не значить, а могло и предвещать бурю. В кои веки Кай не прогадал и оказался пусть немного, но готов.

Субботним вечером Крис зашёл к нему сам. Держал в руках плечики с платьем из прозрачного белого шифона, усыпанным множеством блёсток. С каменным лицом сунул плечики Каю и подождал, пока Кай возьмёт.

— Наденешь завтра к девяти вечера и придёшь в гостиную. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь танцевать.

— Это зачем?

— Мне так хочется. Да, и уберёшь чёлку, чтобы лоб был открыт. — Крис двинулся к двери.

— Какую музыку взять? — быстро спросил Кай, пока Крис ещё не покинул комнату.

— Любую. Я в этом не разбираюсь. Да и наплевать.

Когда за Крисом захлопнулась дверь, Кай медленно опустился на кровать и отбросил подальше сверкающий прозрачный наряд. Прикрыв глаза, тяжело вздохнул. Уже имел представление, какое могло ждать его наказание за невыполнение приказа.

Раздевшись, он забрался под одеяло и уткнулся лицом в подушку. На ум не шло ничего абсолютно. С другой стороны, наказание за непослушание могло его и прикончить. Боль он переносил неважно, а Алекс мог и не заметить, что он потерял сознание, так что...

Но сдаваться так просто и легко не хотелось. Хотелось врезать Крису от души. Хоть как-нибудь.

К девяти вечера Кай явился в гостиную, как ему и велели. Заранее предупредил Гэри о музыке, зачесал волосы назад и чуть смочил гелем, чтобы чёлка не завесила клеймо на лбу. В гостиной он, закутанный в лёгкий тёмный плащ, оказался под взглядами множества людей. Когда же музыка заиграла, Кай медленно распустил пояс и распахнул плащ, позволив тёмной ткани скользнуть на пол. Он начал танцевать, прикрыв глаза и окунувшись в музыку, нырнул в мелодию с головой. Легко ступал босыми ногами по ковру и скользил в сплетении аккордов и нот полностью нагим.

Впервые за долгое время Кай чувствовал себя спокойным и счастливым. Он будто вечность не танцевал под музыку, поэтому прямо сейчас даже не замечал липких женских взглядов со всех сторон. Мужчины тихо переговаривались и поглядывали время от времени, а женщины пялились непрерывно, не сводя с него глаз. Он же двигался с плавной грацией, иногда срываясь на стремительные вращения, держал равновесие и словно шёл по канату над пропастью. Ощущение свободы было таким желанным, что Кай по-настоящему возбудился во время танца. Внимание части публики тоже льстило и заводило, подхлёстывая возбуждение.

Закончив танец, Кай медленно наклонил голову, изящным движением подхватил плащ, круто развернувшись, накинул ткань на плечи и ушёл, ни разу не оглянувшись и не оценив реакцию Криса. Потому что плевать он хотел на реакцию Криса.

В комнате снова сбросил плащ, ополоснулся в душе и влез в привычные футболку и свободные брюки. Решил, что сидеть и ждать наказания глупо, поэтому улёгся на кровати и закрыл глаза. Уснуть удалось на удивление легко.

Из сна его выдернули с той же лёгкостью, но отнюдь не приятно. Ворот футболки впился в шею до боли, пока его тащили по ковру в ванную. Он дёрнулся из сильных рук, но его перегнули через бортик и воткнули головой в тёплую воду. От неожиданности он едва не захлебнулся и забился в попытках высвободиться и сделать вдох. Короткое головокружение, как на карусели, — и перед глазами смутно замаячило разъярённое лицо Криса. Удержаться не получилось. Кай с непередаваемым наслаждением вбил кулак в челюсть, после чего его крепко схватили за шиворот и швырнули к стенке — он врезался головой в зеркало. Рухнул на пол под серебристый звон осыпающихся осколков и медленно провалился в зыбкую трясину из смешавшихся образов и звуков.

В реальность вернулся, уже сидя в ванне. В прозрачную воду капало. Ровная поверхность вздрагивала, на ней распускалось алое облачко и пропадало.

Жёсткая хватка на подбородке и резкое движение, чтобы опять увидеть Криса. Черты неподвижные, а ярость — тлеющими угольками в самой глубине глаз.

— Я что тебе сказал?

— Когда? — Кай попытался высвободить подбородок, но сил не хватило.

— Я велел тебе танцевать в чём?

— Не помню. — Кай нагло врал, но сейчас было наплевать на последствия. Голова не соображала совсем, и всё болело.

— Мне понравилось то платье.

— Вот сам и носи тогда, — отрезал Кай и закрыл глаза, чтобы обмякнуть без сил. Крис удержал и не позволил уйти в воду с головой. Он ещё что-то говорил, но Кай не слушал. Слова терялись в гуле, становились совершенно неразборчивыми и непонятными. Пока вовсе не пропали.

Потом кто-то трогал пальцами его лицо. Скула и висок взорвались болью, и он глухо застонал, отбрасывая чужие руки.

 

 

 


	7. Поцелуй с кровью

 

**Поцелуй с кровью**

 

Мазь воняла луком, и Кай непроизвольно морщил нос, пока Жан-Жак втирал эту гадость в скулу.

— Должно помочь. Если регулярно втирать, то шрама может не остаться совсем. Можешь и в клеймо втирать, тоже должно помочь.

Кай отрешённо кивнул. Настроения не было на болтовню. Вообще ни на что. Когда он увидел собственное лицо в зеркале, то даже пожалел, что Крис не утопил его. С таким лицом на сцене делать нечего. Жан-Жак уверял, что всё будет выглядеть вполне отлично, когда заживёт, но Каю в это верилось плохо.

Два дня он провёл спокойно, будто бы всеми позабытый. Сидел в роскошной библиотеке, читал и лениво пил воду из бутылки. Потом стащил телефон у Жан-Жака. Тут ждало разочарование. Телефон был старый, а область покрытия — ограниченная. Похоже, у всех были такие телефоны, а к компьютерам Кая не подпускали, как и к обычным телефонам.

Жан-Жаку телефон он вернул, и тот из милосердия промолчал, чтобы Каю не досталось ещё и за это.

Кай напряжённо размышлял и думал, как же ему сбежать. У Криса уже бывали гости, но они плевать хотели, кого и как он держит в своём доме. Ни один из них не отважился бы помочь Каю. Они вообще старались на Кае взгляд не задерживать, потому что для них он был фаворитом Криса, личной и неприкосновенной собственностью. Этот вариант отпадал сразу.

Крис ещё наверняка всё перепрятал на тот случай, если бы Каю удалось вновь вырубить его и стащить ключ от кабинета. Кай сам себе чуть не врезал кулаком в лоб, потому что в прошлый раз не сообразил послать письмо родным, а ведь из кабинета Криса это можно было сделать наверняка. Так спешил, что даже... Идиот!

Ладно. Что ещё? Ещё Крис мог сам отпустить Кая, если бы Кай стал ему не нужен. Или убить, если бы Кай его выбесил. Но как стать ненужным или выбесить Криса до такой степени, Кай не представлял. Он уже выбешивал Криса, только ничего не менялось.

Алекс нашёл его, когда за окном заметно стемнело. Молча подождал, пока Кай поставит книгу на место. Высокий и жутко худой, Алекс казался воплощением ледяного спокойствия. Как будто ему нервы вовсе ампутировали. Кай даже слегка раздражённым Алекса никогда не видел. И удивлённым — тоже. Алекс жил внутри собственного мира, игнорируя внешний. Пожалуй, вот при Алексе Кай не рискнул бы совершать подвиги и убегать. Не без оснований считал Алекса самым профессиональным и опасным среди подчинённых Криса.

— В кабинете ждёт, — безмятежно сообщил ему Алекс и бесшумно последовал в двух шагах позади. Сопроводил до кабинета и так же бесшумно испарился.

Кай толкнул дверь и зашёл в кабинет без стука. Прикрыв дверь за собой, бросил короткий взгляд на Криса, что расположился за столом в удобном кресле. Тот жестом велел подойти и принялся вновь поглаживать кончиками пальцев статуэтку дракона.

Кай тихо вздохнул, двинулся вперёд и обошёл стол, чтобы оказаться с Крисом рядом.

— У меня ноги замёрзли, — порадовал его Крис, чем вызвал полный недоумения взгляд. — Сделай что-нибудь по этому поводу.

Кай хотел ядовито поинтересоваться, что же ему конкретно сделать, но решил воздержаться. Неуверенно сел на пол и тронул ступню Криса пальцами. В самом деле ледяная. Он попытался растереть ступню ладонями, чтобы улучшить кровообращение, но этой самой ступнёй Крис грубо толкнул его в плечо.

— Ну и какой хренью ты страдаешь? Становись на четвереньки.

— Что? — не понял Кай.

— Побудешь скамейкой для ног. Живо.

Стиснув зубы, Кай всё же упёрся руками и коленями в ковёр. С силой закусил губу, когда Крис забросил ноги ему на спину. Ещё и поддел пальцами футболку, чтобы прижать ледяные пальцы к пояснице. Ноги Криса, конечно, на пушинку не тянули, но и были не такими уж тяжёлыми, только через две минуты у Кая руки уже подрагивали, а поясницу и спину сводило от напряжения. Стоять в такой позе неподвижно оказалось чертовски сложным делом. Кай вообще не слишком-то умел замирать надолго в одном положении, ему наоборот требовалось крутиться и вертеться. Необходимость в движении зудела в крови и вынуждала всё отчаяннее кусать губы. Боль постепенно сползала со спины и поясницы на колени и локти, плечи и шею уже откровенно ломило. Тряслись не только руки, но и ноги.

Кай лениво прикинул, что Крис отмочит, если он сейчас просто рухнет на ковёр и останется там лежать. Прокусив губу до крови, он устоял и перетерпел смену боли на онемение, правда, теперь уже точно не поднялся бы сразу и без помощи.

Крис неожиданно убрал ноги с его спины и негромко велел принести воды.

Отлично, слов нет.

Кай осторожно выдохнул и попытался сесть или встать. Тут же зажмурился от боли. Спина была как деревянная. Кое-как чуть приподнялся, но тут Крис в нетерпении дёрнул его за плечо. Поясницу пронзило шипами как будто, и Кай неловко завалился назад, едва не разбив затылок о край стола.

Когда открыл глаза, встретил пристальный взгляд Криса. Тот сидел в кресле и смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Ты вообще хоть что-то можешь?

Собравшись с силами, Кай медленно поднялся, уцепившись за край стола, машинально растёр ладонью ноющую поясницу и побрёл к двери. Вернулся с подносом, заставленным для чаепития, и со стаканом воды. Разумеется, выслушал много нелестного о своей скорости передвижения и улитках, поставил поднос на стол и понадеялся под шумок улизнуть.

Не вышло.

Крис перебрался в кресло у окна, и Каю пришлось тащить поднос на столик у подлокотника, наливать в чашку ароматную жидкость и придвигать вазочку с печеньем, чтобы Крису было удобно. Потом ещё и принести статуэтку дракона понадобилось, чтобы Крис мог куда-то пальцы девать.

— Мы не закончили. — Крис выразительно указал на пушистый ковёр у кресла.

Кай смерил его ненавидящим взглядом, после уставился на ковёр. Хотелось взвыть в голос при мысли, что ему нужно опуститься на колени и снова изобразить собой скамейку для ног. Поясница и спина будто закаменели от этой перспективы. Кай даже сам не понял, как у него получилось сделать это и выжить. Он крепко зажмурился, когда Крис опустил ему на спину ступни, а потом шумно выдохнул от неожиданности, потому что Крис с силой надавил на спину ногами. Кай рухнул на ковёр, вытянувшись во весь рост. Поначалу было больно от резкой смены положения, но потом мышцы благодарно расслабились, и Кай закрыл глаза уже с чувством облегчения. Крис слегка шевелил пальцами, немного переставлял ступни, снова поддевал футболку и грел холодную кожу о поясницу Кая. Нажимал, вроде бы, не так сильно, постепенно это даже становилось приятным и убаюкивающим.

Кай старательно сопротивлялся, но всё-таки уснул, уткнувшись носом в пушистый толстый ковёр.

Проснулся он в незнакомом месте на большой кровати. Раздетый и придавленный к матрасу чужой рукой. Тут же вспомнился старый анекдот, когда человек готов что-нибудь себе отгрызть, лишь бы убраться тихо, незаметно и так далеко, чтоб в жизни не нашли. Правда, сейчас отгрызать что-нибудь себе не имело смысла, а вот отгрызть руку Крису...

Рука лежала поперёк груди Кая, и он невольно задержал дыхание, чтобы слиться с простынёй и невесомым листком спланировать на пол. Но стоило лишь шелохнуться, и Крис тут же сгрёб его и подтянул к себе под бок.

— Далеко собрался?

— Прямиком в резервацию, а что? — Кай тяжело вздохнул и снова попытался удрать. Крис сильнее прижал его к матрасу и приподнялся, чтобы нависнуть сверху.

— Повремени. Хочу посмотреть, с чем работать придётся.

Кай замер, стараясь не дёргаться и не показывать, насколько ему неловко и не по себе. Обычно его артистичность ставили всем в пример. Кай мысленно уговаривал себя представить, что всё это не по-настоящему. Просто игра. Заставлял себя поверить, что он неуязвим, ничего не боится и вообще в режиме бога.

Крис резким движением откинул одеяло и неспешно прошёлся взглядом по обнажённому телу Кая. Кай же в это время искренне надеялся, что у Криса всё сию минуту падает с грохотом. Необратимо. В конце концов, у Кая на собственное отражение в зеркале точно не стояло.

— Ты тогда сам себе пытался вены на ногах порезать, или это тебя побрить хотели?

Кай мрачно молчал, хотя в мыслях позволил себе позлорадствовать и поблагодарить природу за щедрый подарок в виде натуральной шубы на ногах.

— Я задал вопрос, — нахмурился Крис.

— Пытались побрить, — неохотно признался-таки Кай. — Фронт работ недооценили, или ты хочешь лично заглянуть в подмышки и поглазеть на задницу?

— Там такое же, что ли? — хмыкнул Крис с лёгкой заинтересованностью.

— Хуже, — с огромным удовольствием попытался запугать его Кай.

Крис задумчиво тронул большим пальцем его подбородок, потом провёл над верхней губой. Наверное, оценивал степень утренней небритости.

— Думаю, это бессмысленно. Всё слишком быстро отрастёт. Ещё и жёстче, чем было. Будешь тогда мохнатым и колючим. — Крис невозмутимо обвёл пальцем сосок в круг, заставив Кая вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Ладно...

Кай практически впаялся спиной в матрас в попытке ускользнуть, но не смог. Крис твёрдо прижался губами к его губам. Кай стиснул зубы намертво и постарался уклониться. Длинные пальцы больно впились в подбородок и щёку, жёстко надавили, вынуждая разжать челюсти и позволить языку пробраться в рот. Кай обречённо притих, но едва Крис перестал надавливать пальцами, изо всей силы вцепился зубами в чужой язык. С придушенным мычанием Крис попытался отпрянуть, но Кай не собирался так легко отпускать добычу, к тому же, вкус крови будил ярость и заставлял усилить напор.

Крис не сразу смог высвободить несчастный язык, а потом Кай прижался щекой к подушке, пока другая щека горела в огне боли. Второй удар получился менее чувствительным, зато ладони, стиснувшие горло, сжимались неумолимо. Кай яростно рвался прочь и отпихивал Криса, ловил ртом воздух в попытках сделать необходимый вдох. Пока всё перед глазами не помутнело.

Сознание он не потерял, пусть и был на грани. Крис всё же отдёрнул руки и не придушил, а жаль. Кай тяжело дышал, лёжа с закрытыми глазами. Старался поймать правильный ритм, но бешено колотившееся в груди сердце сбивало. Крис дышал рядом не лучше, если судить по звукам.

Кай слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как Крис с сосредоточенным видом шевелил во рту языком и оценивал нанесённый ущерб. Кай осторожно уцепился за одеяло пальцами и подтянул к себе, укрылся и почувствовал себя немного увереннее.

— Кусаться ты мастер, — пробормотал Крис слегка нечётко.

— Был рад угодить господину, — с неприкрытой издёвкой отозвался Кай.

— Будет лишний повод задуматься, нужны ли тебе зубы.

— Нужны. Для эстетичности. И возможности членораздельно говорить. И кусать особо зарвавшихся. Хотя, конечно, тебе удобнее выбить мне зубы, вырвать ногти, переломать конечности и возить за собой в инвалидном кресле. Потраться на лоботомию, чтоб совсем было идеально. Зачем тебе человек? Идеальный раб — это просто безмозглый кусок мяса. Зато никаких проблем. Не понимаю только, почему именно я, если на месте куска мяса мог бы быть кто угодно. Разницу ты бы не заметил...

Кай рванулся прочь, но тут вот одеяло ему и помешало. Крис жёстко сдавил пальцами подбородок, с силой нажал пониже скулы и поцеловал с напором. Прошёлся языком вдоль кромки зубов, вылизал нёбо, огладил щёку с внутренней стороны, повернул голову, не отрываясь от губ, и принялся посасывать кончик языка Кая. Свободной рукой сгрёб ладони, которыми Кай упирался ему в грудь и пытался оттолкнуть, сжал так крепко, что от боли Кай задохнулся и невольно позволил поцелую стать глубже.

Чуточку отстранившись, Крис провёл языком по его губам напоследок, будто попробовал, насколько они твёрдые и неподатливые. А может, проверял, настоящие или нет. Дома пластическая хирургия была недорогой и доступной, но Крис видел же, что мышцы резко срезаны и просто обтянуты тонкой кожей. После операций эффект был бы иным. После операций губы пухлые и мягкие, будто надутые изнутри, именно под кожей, словно между мышцами и кожей есть прослойка. У Кая этой самой прослойки и памяти не было.

Через три минуты его выставили в коридор с ворохом одежды в руках и велели убираться к себе. Кай сделал это с радостью. Крис тем больше ему нравился, чем дальше от него находился.

Во рту остался сладко-металлический привкус крови, а под скулами ныло.

Раньше с поцелуями Крис не приставал, но раз начал, значит...

Надо рвать когти куда подальше от Криса.

Срочно — и хрен с ними, с документами.

 

 

 


	8. Личный слон

 

**Личный слон**

 

Убедившись, что Кая провели в салон, Крис лично пошёл встречать Селену и её девочек. Селена если и удивилась внезапному вызову, то вида не подала. Прибыла при полном параде с секретарём-телохранителем и двумя помощницами помоложе и покрасивее.

— Щедро платишь, — неохотно отметила она, когда получила на руки наличные. — Опять изврат какой-нибудь?

Телохранитель забрала деньги и сложила в портфель.

— Отнюдь. — Крис развернул монитор, чтобы Селена тоже увидела скучающего на диване в салоне Кая.

— Горячий мальчик. И что?

— Ну вот и гони своих кобылок. Пусть позаботятся о нём как следует.

— А ты собираешься на это посмотреть? — Селена криво улыбнулась и громко щёлкнула пальцами, отдавая девушкам распоряжение.

— Хочу увидеть, на что он способен.

Селена смахнула с лица высветленные пряди, сжала губами фильтр сигареты и щёлкнула зажигалкой, после косо глянула на монитор, выдохнула дым и пожала плечами.

— Не твой типаж. Жеребчиков ты обычно не жалуешь.

— Откуда тебе знать, что он может?

— Оттуда. Крис, он оприходует моих девочек и ещё попросит — ясно как день.

Крис недовольно покусывал губу, пока наблюдал, как девушки на мониторе ластились к ошеломлённому Каю. Тот, к слову, не смутился. Преодолев удивление, пошёл у девиц на поводу и совсем не возражал, когда они полезли к нему в брюки. Целовался с рыженькой, пока блондинка облизывала ему член.

— Что-то не сказать, чтоб тебе это было по вкусу, — напомнила о себе Селена.

— Не сказать, — пробурчал Крис. — Но ему праздник тоже не помешает.

— Кто он такой вообще? Кто-то из новеньких у тебя? Или от партнёров?

— Нет. — Крис широко улыбнулся. — Новый фаворит.

— О, — коротко выдала Селена и снова затянулась. — Не повезло. Хотя как посмотреть.

— В каком это смысле?

— В прямом, Крис. Он не похож на Коу. Другой человек — другие правила. Кто знает, что из этого выйдет. Но точно не то, что было с Коу. Член у него шикарный, я б присела.

— Не сомневаюсь, — раздражённо рыкнул Крис, наблюдая, как на этот самый шикарный член присаживалась блондинка с откровенным удовольствием.

— Слушай, если он тебе не очень нужен, то, может, договоримся? — предложила Селена, но Крис резко и твёрдо качнул головой, отказывая сразу и бесповоротно. — Жаль. От клиенток у него бы отбоя не было. Только погляди, как душевно работает.

— Он танцует. И он помечен. Поэтому обойдись без дурацких предложений. В них нет смысла.

— Заметно. Грациозный очень. — Селена привычно пропустила мимо ушей всё, что пропустить хотела. — Красиво трахает — глаз не оторвать. Ты бы хоть на запись поставил. Такое порно хорошо разойдётся.

— Даже не мечтай.

— Зря ты ему клеймо поставил на лице, конечно. — Селена не унималась, и Крис тихо закипал.

— Не твоё дело.

— Не моё, но всё равно зря. Оно его не портит, его вообще ничто не испортит, но всё же зря. Такую кожу грешно портить. И такое тело. Ему бы на сцену или подиум.

— Заткнись. — Крис потом мрачно смотрел на монитор, а Селена донимала телохранителя расспросами о недавнем бейсбольном матче.

Выпроваживал он Селену и её изрядно подуставших девиц и вовсе без настроения, потом караулил Кая у комнаты. Тот замедлил шаг, едва заметил его под дверью. Выглядел сытым и довольным котом. Ещё бы.

Крис бесцеремонно затащил Кая в комнату и подтолкнул в сторону ванной. Тот оглянулся с недоумением.

— Шагай, ну!

Крис ввалился в ванную следом и осмотрел застывшего у раковины Кая, который вообще не понимал, чего от него хотят, и что сегодня происходит в этом доме.

— Раздевайся и лезь туда.

— Зачем?

— Мне захотелось помыть слона.

Кай в недоумении приоткрыл губы. Яркие губы, по которым прямо сейчас было отлично заметно, что их владелец безудержно целовался недавно. В его облике отчётливо сквозила утолённая похоть, и это пьянило не хуже вина. Крис хотел бы уложить паршивца в собственную постель, чтобы он там лежал нагой и вот такой, как сейчас. Утолённый и расслабленный. Если бы Крис смог таким Кая нарисовать, то картина стала бы бомбой.

Крис длинно выругался в мыслях и ядовито поинтересовался у себя же, о чём это он тут думает вообще?

— За тебя заплатили, как за слона, придурок. Быстро разделся и залез в ванну, пока я не потерял терпение.

Кай смотрел на него с яростью бесконечно долгую минуту. Но стоило Крису сделать шаг, чтобы сотворить что-нибудь... Паршивец проворно стянул футболку, скомкал и бросил в Криса. Потом возился с брюками и косился одновременно на Криса.

— А слоны много стоят? — спросил уже тогда, когда перебрался через бортик.

— Смотря где и смотря какие.

— А меня как какого слона покупали и по каким расценкам?

— Кхм? — Крис потерял нить рассуждений, засмотревшись на гладкую бронзовую кожу на гибкой спине.

— Мне кажется, я имею право знать собственную стоимость. Вдруг смогу отработать и выкупить себя, чем чёрт не шутит.

— Лично для меня твоя цена — три жизни. Деньгами за тебя я не платил вообще. Тебя мне преподнесли в дар, чтобы получить помилование.

— Это, конечно же, всё усложняет, — хмуро брызнул ядом Кай, регулируя температуру воды. Крис молча закатал рукава, схватил губку, полил гелем и заставил Кая повернуться к нему лицом. Помрачнел, различив вокруг левого соска след от помады. Впрочем, следов от помады на Кае хватало: на шее, плечах, груди, животе и даже на члене. Под ладонью Крис отчётливо ощущал напряжение мышц, но Кай стоял смирно и не дёргался. Хорошая выдержка. Правда, смотрел всё равно жгуче и сердито.

Когда Крис перебрался на плечи и спину, развернув Кая носом к стенке, тот напрягся заметнее.

— Да хватит пыжиться. Ничего я тебе не сделаю.

— Верить тебе у меня причин нет. Ни одной, — огрызнулся Кай.

— Тебя так сильно беспокоят мысли о моём члене в твоей заднице? Расслабься. Тут смотреть не на что. — Правда, в удовольствии провести пальцем меж ягодиц Крис себе не отказал. Просто чтобы убедиться, насколько сильно Кай зажат. Ну и ждал, что Кай сорвётся в истерику, конечно.

Не сорвался, хотя к стенке отшатнулся, метнул поверх плеча убийственный взгляд и попытался отодвинуться подальше.

— Прекрати. Насиловать тебя я не буду. Вокруг меня полно людей, которые готовы раздвинуть ноги по щелчку пальцев и подставить хоть зад, хоть рот, хоть вагину, хоть всё сразу. Это не значит, что секса у нас не будет. Будет и ещё как. Но безболезненным для тебя образом. Правда, не поручусь, что это не будет для тебя унизительным.

— Это в каком смысле? — Кай настороженно оглянулся.

— В таком, что я не собираюсь жертвовать своим членом, чтобы втискиваться в тебя, когда ты так зажимаешься. Это больно вообще-то. Для обеих сторон. Если ты не сможешь расслабиться, будут травмы — серьёзные.  Хотя они всё равно будут. Нужны ограничительные кольца на член, потому что у тебя желудок развалится необратимо, если я так в тебя член засуну. Ну и ты высокий, значит, внутренняя пластичность никакая, так что... Сам понимаешь, потом в клинике тебя светить мне как-то не с руки с такими травмами и в нашем с тобой положении, да и ты до клиники просто не доживёшь — откинешься максимум через полчаса от шока или кровью истечёшь. Размахивать собственным членом с порванной уздечкой мне тоже как-то... Люди не идиоты и быстро поймут что и как. У тебя и помимо задницы много чего есть, что вполне можно трахнуть без таких последствий.

Зазрений совести Крис не испытывал, пусть это и могло ещё больше Кая напугать. Но он предпочитал говорить напрямик и как есть. Определённого опыта у Кая точно не было, но если бы со временем Каю удалось заинтересоваться, расслабиться и довериться в достаточной степени, Крис попробовал бы зайти далеко. Чисто из любопытства, потому что удовольствие всяко получилось бы сомнительным. Тело Кая для такого подходило плохо — он даже толком не выдержал наказание после побега и игру в скамейку для ног. А трахать бревно будет точно скучно. Тем более, бревно, ноющее от боли. Удовольствие ниже среднего, ещё и с ограничителями.

— А защита не спасёт? Хотя мне всё равно.

— А ты собрался сам кого-то насиловать? — хмыкнул Крис.

Судя по выразительному взгляду, Крис возглавлял почётный список будущих жертв малолетнего паршивца.

— А что ты имеешь в виду под безболезненным, но унизительным? Я просто не очень понимаю... что... — Кай смешался и умолк, уставившись в стенку, но выдёргивать ногу из рук Криса не стал, позволив и дальше тереть голень губкой.

— Секс — это куда более обширное понятие, чем ты думаешь. Потом узнаешь. А может, и не узнаешь. Я пока ещё ничего не решал насчёт тебя. И меня не возбуждают как дети, так и паршивый секс. Ты, наверное, и минет делать не умеешь.

Кай посмотрел на него поверх плеча расширившимися то ли от потрясения, то ли от удивления глазами. Крис тоскливо вздохнул, потому что в этот миг Кай выглядел самым настоящим крохой, которому на полном серьёзе рассказали, откуда дети берутся, и теперь мир Кая развалился на куски, потому что красивая сказка вдруг стала обыденной физиологией.

— Ну понятно. Ты даже целоваться толком не научился со своими деревянными губами, куда уж тебе... Повернись.

Кай повернулся, но тут же шарахнулся к стенке, едва Крис тронул губкой низ живота.

— Не дёргайся, придурок. Сегодня я намерен просто помыть своего личного слона. Везде. Не больше.

Кай выпрямился и больше не шарахался, хотя явно мечтал сбежать подальше, когда Крис добрался до члена. Ствол под пальцами неспешно твердел, и Крис не пытался скрыть довольную улыбку, касаясь загрубевшей кожи на головке кончиками пальцев. Вот уж кому порвать уздечку не светило что с защитой, что без — у Кая её толком и не было.

Кай с силой сжимал челюсти и отводил глаза, пока Крис продолжал мучить его лёгкими касаниями.

— Пожалуй, стоит мыть слона почаще — это успокаивает, — пробормотал позднее Крис, закутывая смуглое тело в пушистое полотенце. Кай смотрел на него всё так же упрямо и несгибаемо. В тёмных глазах бушевал шторм из эмоций, и Крису это нравилось до дрожи и поджатых пальцев на ногах. Он почти что дышал этими эмоциями и страстями. Это заряжало, заряжало и насыщало, притягивало. Не хуже, чем секс, а то и лучше.

Наверное, именно это Крис и испытывал в тот миг, когда выбирал, чей дар принять. Окунался в водоворот осязаемых и плотных эмоций Кая. Чувствовал себя вампиром, который втягивал в себя всю эту бешеную энергию и чистую страсть — без примесей. Крис чувствовал себя так, будто Кай жёстко трахнул его одним лишь взглядом. До полноценного оргазма.

Обременительный стояк Крис тут же внёс в список грехов Кая. Ни кожи ни рожи, а возбудил одним взглядом. Хрень какая-то... Раньше Крис ни разу не бегал по дому со стояком наперевес всего лишь от какого-то там взгляда.

Незапланированную дрочку в спальне Крис тоже на счёт Кая записал. Пускай гадёныш потом расплачивается. Как-нибудь.

А может, он всё-таки потянет?..

 

 

 


	9. Договор - 1

 

**Договор. Часть 1**

 

Каю ничто не помешало отмочить очередную глупость и увеличить список собственных грехов — под утро Криса разбудил Алекс со срочным докладом.

Упрямый паршивец ночью уделал приставленных к нему охранников, отобрал оружие, разбил окно в кабинете, обломал зубы о пароли на компьютере, стащил деньги и — поумнел на глазах, мелкий мерзавец! — ключи от всех машин в гараже, ещё разбил любимую статуэтку Криса и был таков.

Умница уяснил, что ехать по дороге глупо — перехватят сразу, поэтому угнал вездеход и почесал по бездорожью. Естественно, никто пока не знал, куда Кай рванул и как далеко успел учесать, и где его вообще ждать.

Алекс и без приказа Криса поставил всех на уши в ближайших городах и поселениях, даже осведомителей тряхнул и велел глядеть в оба. Заодно распорядился найти кого-то, кто раньше угонял машины и мог завести транспорт без ключей. В гараже по-дурному выли сирены во время процедур "угона".

Крис бушевал и обещал спустить шкуру с охранников-недотёп, если с Каем что-нибудь случится и если сию секунду ему не дадут тачку на ходу. Заодно пытался выяснить, сколько охранников вообще было ночью, и какого дьявола никто Кая не заметил и не поднял тревогу по горячим следам. Ребята, что дежурили у ворот, плакались и твердили, что никак не ожидали такого поворота. Внедорожник они пропустили с железной уверенностью, что за рулём свои.

Кай мог вляпаться как сам по незнанию, так и влипнуть в неприятности из-за Криса. У Криса врагов хватало, а некоторые могли пренебречь опасностью, чтобы нагадить посолиднее. Если для большинства фаворит Криса был неприкосновенным, то для некоторых фаворит Криса стал бы желанной добычей и идеальным заложником просто из-за его статуса. Знак на лбу добавлял ситуации остроты — прямо иголками по голым нервам.

Насчёт самостоятельности Кая и возможного общения с полицией Крис волновался в меньшей степени. Без документов, подтверждающих личность и гражданство, Каю было бы чертовски сложно убедить полицию в правдивости своей истории — доказательств у него не имелось вообще никаких, а похитили и продали его в Японии. Это чёрт знает где и явно не в пределах местной юрисдикции. Клеймо на лбу на доказательство бы не потянуло, мало ли кто забавы ради его поставил, и плевать, что полиция отлично знала, чей это знак.

Кай всплыл спустя три часа в придорожном магазине семейки Бёрн.  Сам старик Бёрн позвонил и сообщил, что мальчишка в его магазине по описанию подходит, говорит странно и ходит босиком, что довольно нелепо при вступившей в свои права осени. Но зато логично, потому что обувь купить Каю никто не озаботился. Намеренно. Как раз чтоб не сбежал — босиком далеко уйти трудно.

Теперь вот Крис передумал и решил всё-таки снабдить Кая обувью на будущее. Всё равно тот сбегал без учёта этого фактора, так что без разницы. Но зато в обуви хоть не заболеет и ноги не собьёт.

В магазин они вовремя не успели, конечно же. Кай уже убрался оттуда. Старик Бёрн сказал, что уезжал Кай в западном направлении, ещё интересовался заправками на пути в той стороне. Алекс подтвердил, что внедорожник стоял в гараже не с полным баком, но до заправки хватить Каю должно было.

— Хотя кто знает, — пожал плечами Алекс, — водит он хреновенько.

— Достаточно хреновенько, чтобы умотать из-под носа у такой оравы бездельников, которым я непонятно за что плачу! — тут же взвился Крис, едва не лязгая зубами от ярости. — Срань Господня! Объясните мне, ну хоть кто-нибудь, как малолетний придурок, который ни хрена не знает, мог удрать от такой толпы народа?! Если к вечеру не поймаете, всех вас к хреням перестреляю!

Спустя два часа они наткнулись на брошенный у дороги внедорожник с пустым баком. Ещё минут через двадцать завидели впереди упрямо шагающего по слегка нагретому осенним солнцем асфальту Кая. Тот кутался в тёмный лёгкий плащ и растирал замёрзшие плечи руками.

Заслышав характерные звуки за спиной, он обернулся, быстро сообразил, что к чему, и сиганул на обочину, а оттуда — в лес. Бегал он отлично, следовало признать. Даже босиком. Ещё и отстреливался на бегу — и какой идиот только научил его пользоваться оружием?

Хотя это ещё кто тут лох, который держит заряженное оружие в кабинете?

Крис длинно выругался, когда пуля угодила в стекло дверцы, возле которой он ждал результата облавы.

— Ур-р-рою гадёныша, — прорычал он сквозь зубы и пригнулся от греха.

Скрутил мерзавца вполне ожидаемо Алекс и принёс к машине на плече, придерживая ладонью за твёрдую задницу. Сгрузил на заднее сиденье и виновато пожал плечами.

— Пришлось стукнуть, чтоб чутка угомонился.

На обратном пути Крис молча сидел на заднем сиденье и лениво перебирал пальцами тёмные волосы. Кай ещё не пришёл в себя, поэтому проблем не создавал. Крис устроил его голову у себя на коленях и продолжил ворошить тяжёлые гладкие пряди, размышляя о наказании. Стоило подумать и об убедительных мерах, чтобы Кая не тянуло повторить подвиг.

Крис не испытывал ни малейшего желания бросать все дела ради мелкого паршивца. Будь Кай без клейма на лбу, Крис даже не почесался бы, но гадское клеймо было и налагало на Криса столько всего, что впору застрелиться. Выбор больше не казался Крису умным. Вообще никак. Нет. Будь Кай таким же смирным, как два других кандидата, его бы ничего не стоило запугать и держать под замком. Но Кай же...

Вот ведь неуёмное создание! Что ему вообще не так? Живёт в тепле, сытый, почти личный врач есть, а развлекает его не кто-то там, а целый Крис. Ну ладно, развлечения сомнительные, конечно, зато нескучно же. Что ему ещё надо? Чем ему дома-то лучше? Да и вполне же вот самостоятельный, чтобы не сходить с ума от тоски по родне.

Интересно, чем это Кай мог дома заниматься?

Крис нахмурился, припомнив танцы. Ладно, это мелочь. Маленькое досадное упущение, которое легко поправить. Стоило раньше додуматься. Сам ведь видел, как Кай танцевал в тот вечер. Он тогда улыбался так... необычно и непривычно. Просто из головы вылетело из-за злости. Крис тогда и психанул вовсе не из-за нарушенного приказа — знал ведь, что Кай пошлёт его к дьяволу с платьем, а из-за того, как Кай выглядел во время танца. Такое показывать было нельзя уж точно. На такое мог смотреть лишь Крис. Перед другими Каю следовало танцевать в одежде, только в одежде и никак иначе. Крис разъярился именно потому, что Кай посмел показать посторонним то, что видеть им не полагалось. Крис мог расценить это исключительно как покушение на свою собственность, вот и расценил, за что Кай схлопотал сполна.

Крис устало потёр переносицу. Глупо получилось всё это. С одной стороны, подумаешь, Кая уже выставляли под взгляды людей обнажённым не раз. С другой стороны, Крису нестерпимо хотелось завернуть Кая в покрывало и унести с глаз долой, чтобы никто кроме него не смотрел и не видел. Быть может, это из-за того, что Кай отдавал слишком много. Отдавал то, что имел право брать только Крис. Обнажённое смуглое тело в потоках музыки казалось совершенным в каждом движении. Включая совершенное возбуждение и каждую эмоцию Кая. Крис мог закрыть глаза и воскресить в памяти узкие бёдра во время танца. Он видел и запоминал в деталях. Кай загорался у него на глазах всего лишь от танца и продолжал танцевать... Это определённо входило в список табу для посторонних. Делиться таким Крис не намеревался.

Стоило это тоже донести до Кая: вразумить хорошенько, чтобы знал и понимал, что делать можно, а что нельзя, и где начинаются границы, которые запрещено переходить всем абсолютно, — они открыты только для Криса.

Насчёт Кая Крис окончательно ничего решить не успел, потому что ему доложили о двух важных звонках. Пришлось сдать Кая на попечение Жан-Жака и оставить пока под замком в его комнате. Крис заперся в кабинете и принялся улаживать насущные проблемы.

— Это устаревшая практика, ты же знаешь. Зачем тебе эта головная боль?

Крис недовольно морщился и растирал лицо ладонями, пока отец отчитывал его по громкой связи. Даже уютное кресло казалось неудобным из-за колючего тона отца.

— Что сделано, то сделано. Я уже его принял.

— Напрасно. Тебе следовало просто сменить управляющих и не доводить до такого.

— На кого сменить? — возмутился Крис. — Там всё настолько запущено, что проще и вовсе забыть да самоустраниться.

— И позволить себе потерять выгодные рынки?

Пальцы Криса схватили пустоту, когда он привычно потянулся к статуэтке дракона, чтобы огладить пальцами — это его успокаивало. Статуэтку Кай превратил в кучку обломков — вот тварь, а? Чем она ему помешала? Красивая же статуэтка была, так приятно было водить по ней подушечками, гладить и тереть, а теперь...

— Мы уже лет пятнадцать как напрямую ими сами не занимаемся! Это всё равно что лезть в отлаженную машину и всё корёжить. Рано или поздно эти рынки уйдут от нас — просто смирись с этим. Ты же сам от них отказался пятнадцать лет назад. Никто из нас ведь даже не заинтересован в них. Мы всего лишь забираем часть прибыли, которую нам пока отдают. Пока. Пока наше имя что-то значит и на что-то влияет. Но когда и этого не останется, мы потеряем этот кусок. Хочешь за него повоевать? — Крис выждал минуту. — Вот именно. Я тоже не хочу. Глупо лезть в заваруху, которую проиграешь, поэтому я взял то, что мне предложили, и замял дело.

— Но тебе уже не семнадцать. Зачем он тебе? Он и не обучен. Советник Гуо сказал, ещё и несовершеннолетний. Его же будут искать, ты же понимаешь.

— Да уже ищут, но не найдут. И я знаю, что мне уже не семнадцать. Я не собираюсь повторять старые ошибки, тебе легче?

— Тогда зачем он тебе?

— Чтобы просто был кто-то, кому я смогу верить? — тихо предположил Крис больше для себя. — Кто-то, кто будет рядом не из-за выгоды, денег или привилегий, а просто так.

— Ума не приложу, как в тебе сочетаются коварство и наивность. И как ты вообще дожил до своего возраста с такими голубыми мечтами? Решай эту проблему сам, — подытожил отец и переключился на венесуэльский проект. Только слова отца ещё больше укрепили Криса в решимости попытаться. Просто попытаться. Попытка не пытка. Даже если не выйдет толка, он же ничего не потеряет, так?

Потом явился Алекс с вопросом по поводу Кая. Крис поразмыслил с минуту, отдал подходящие распоряжения, велел позвать Жан-Жака и прошёлся вдоль стены, прикидывая, как лучше наказать паршивца, чтоб раз и навсегда отбить охоту к побегам.

Жан-Жак вкатился в кабинет раздражённым пыхтящим колобком и плюхнулся в гостевое кресло. Долго вытирал лицо платком, но всё же кинулся в атаку:

— Ты перегибаешь палку. С мальчишкой.

— Неужели? — протянул Крис, разглядывая чехол с ножами. — Как он?

— Замёрз, ноги в кровь сбил, но вроде в порядке. Его Алекс вырубил, да?

— Остальным пришлось бы долго возиться — он быстро учится. — Крис невольно улыбнулся, но благоразумно улыбку Жан-Жаку не продемонстрировал, хотя тот уловил по голосу, наверное.

— Не очень смешно, Крис. Собираешься снова затеять с ним свои игры? Если ты забыл, то я напомню — его не готовили для этого. Он не обучен. Неужели тебе так трудно быть с ним помягче?

— Он не девчонка, а вполне здоровый и сильный парень. Выдержит. Да и мне не семнадцать уже. Ты думаешь, я по-прежнему не понимаю, зачем он вообще нужен и каковы его задачи? Ошибаешься. Зато можешь утешиться. Если он не справится, я отпущу его. Но если справится, он останется со мной.

— Тогда подумай лучше, хорошо? Как следует подумай о том, что ты о нём знаешь и чего не знаешь. Чтобы не наделать ошибок.

— Непременно. Собирай вещи, кстати.

— Зачем? — не понял Жан-Жак.

— Он привык к тебе, поэтому тебе придётся поехать с нами. Выезжаем послезавтра.

Крис решительно прихватил чехол с ножами, выставил Жан-Жака из кабинета, запер дверь и направился к Алексу. Тот ждал его в допросной и как раз заканчивал возиться с Каем. Умело связал руки, обернул мягкой тканью и закрепил подвесные верёвки поверх, чтобы подтянуть Кая над узкой подставкой для ног. Цеплявшаяся за крюк верёвка удерживала Кая в подвешенном состоянии так, чтобы кончиками пальцев он мог опираться на подставку. Шаг в сторону не сделать, вперёд и назад — тоже, только стоять на месте и прикладывать усилия для баланса. Ещё можно было повиснуть на выпрямленных и связанных руках, если бы ноги перестали держать. В теории способы опоры стоило чередовать и удерживать подставку, иначе она от неосторожного касания могла упасть, и тогда Кай остался бы без опоры под ногами.

Крис жестом отпустил Алекса, как только тот закончил с креплениями и проверил, правильно ли Кай подвешен.

Крис запер дверь и осмотрел создавшего столько проблем паршивца. Тот опирался на пальцы ног и не пытался оглянуться, хотя наверняка знал, что Крис где-то у него за спиной. Умница понял, что оглядывание плохо скажется на равновесии и доставит кучу неприятных впечатлений, поэтому не дёргался и старался стоять неподвижно.

Крис оценил забинтованные ступни, тёмные свободные брюки и неизменную футболку. Жалеть было особо не о чем, поэтому он достал нож из чехла и сноровисто принялся распарывать ткань, пока Кай не остался полностью обнажённым, если не считать бинты на ступнях.

Крис обошёл Кая, прихватил из угла стул, поставил так, чтобы ногой Кай точно не дотянулся, и медленно сел. Неторопливо рассматривал напряжённые вытянутые руки, спутанные тёмные волосы, спадавшие волной на лоб, открытые подмышки, почти чёрные от прохлады соски, безупречный пупок, литые мышцы на животе, бёдрах и ногах, которые прямо сейчас из-за нагрузки и балансирования проступали невообразимо отчётливо во всей красе.

— Для начала мы кое-что обсудим, — начал Крис, остановив взгляд на трогательно белых бинтах, которыми оплели ступни. — Хочу, чтобы ты понимал, чего от тебя ждут и для чего ты нужен. Чтобы знал, что тебе можно, а чего нельзя. Чтобы до тебя чётко дошло, что тебя не принесли в жертву дракону.

Кай молчал и упрямо смотрел на него из-под тяжёлой чёлки, а ещё мастерски держал равновесие.

— Задача фаворита — сохранять мою голову ясной и холодной. Как ты будешь это делать, никого не волнует. Если тебе достаточно для этого рассказывать мне сказки, значит, ты будешь рассказывать мне сказки. Если тебе для этого потребуется драться со мной и побеждать или проигрывать, ты будешь это делать. Если тебе для этого придётся убить сто человек, ты убьёшь сто человек. Если для этого тебе надо будет встать на голову, ты сделаешь это. Если для этого понадобится лечь со мной в постель, ты тоже это сделаешь. Потому что это именно ты — тот, кто должен выбирать способ. Только твой способ должен работать, каким бы он ни был. Всё, что я буду с тобой делать, выбираешь ты. Фаворит нужен не для того, чтобы его убили или покалечили. И уж тем более кусок мяса с такими задачами не справится.

Крис откинулся на спинку стула и повертел нож в пальцах.

— Если примитивно, то ты контролируешь меня, а я контролирую семью. Расклад понятен? Это то, зачем тебя мне подарили. Вернёмся к официальной сфере наших отношений и отношений в семье. Отдавать тебе приказы никто не имеет права. Только я один. Никто не имеет права тебя трогать. Только я один. Ты имеешь право приказывать всем, кроме меня, после официального утверждения.

— Всем? А тобой я должен манипулировать очень тонко, чтобы ты не заметил? — Голос Кая прозвучал негромко и хрипло, зато кривая усмешка вышла блестяще.

— Прогресс. Да нет, можешь манипулировать не слишком тонко, лишь бы не раздражающе. Ещё ты не имеешь права делать то, что сделал недавно. Видеть тебя могу только я. Всего полностью. Для остальных ты недоступен и недосягаем. Поэтому если ещё раз вылезешь на публику без одежды, легко не отделаешься. Имей это в виду, когда соберёшься нарушить какой-либо из моих приказов. Либо будешь наказан только за нарушение приказа, либо ещё и за нарушение этого пункта схлопочешь. Два наказания или одно. Точно так же будешь наказан за двусмысленные ситуации, потому что ты принадлежишь мне. Дашь повод заподозрить себя в связях с кем-то другим — схлопочешь. Да, всего лишь за подозрение схлопочешь. Даже не спрашивай, что будет с тобой, если подозрение перерастёт в уверенность или будет доказано.

Кай тихо хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался. Крис наблюдал за ним и постепенно успокаивался всё больше. Кай в самом деле легко приводил его в уравновешенное состояние, практически не прилагая к этому усилий. Хотя выбешивал он Криса с той же лёгкостью. Ну или доводил практически до оргазма всего лишь взглядом. Проблемка...

— Поговорим о побегах. Я отдал приказ, чтобы при попытке побега или же во время погони охрана открывала огонь. Не мечтай, не на поражение. Я приказал им стрелять в колени. Одна пуля — и у тебя вместо коленной чашечки останется горсть осколков. Нравится перспектива?

Перспектива определённо не нравилась, потому что Кай слегка побледнел, хотя смог сохранить лицо спокойным и неподвижным. В карей глубине глаз едко тлела ненависть. Очень хорошо.

— Добавлю ещё кое-что. Послезавтра мы уедем. Там, куда мы переберёмся, примерно в радиусе семидесяти миль никого. Сделаю щедрый жест и позволю тебе гулять, но с условием — никаких попыток побега. Во-первых, если ты попытаешься сбежать, по тебе будут стрелять; во-вторых, там у меня хватает врагов, и когда они примутся отрезать тебе по пальцу в день, ты сочтёшь это невинной забавой на фоне всего прочего; в-третьих, там навалом всякой разной швали, которая тоже не откажется тебя продать ещё разок, но ценность и самочувствие товара их особо волновать не будут. Просто чтобы до тебя дошло — рядом со мной там у тебя будут шансы на что-нибудь, вдали от меня — шансов никаких не будет вовсе. На полицию там тоже особо рассчитывать смысла нет. Говорю тебе это всего один раз. Если влипнешь, то теперь исключительно по собственной глупости.

Крис без спешки поднялся, убрал стул на место и подошёл к Каю вплотную. Из-за подставки под ногами Кай смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Крис ловил кончиком носа тёплые выдохи.

— Сегодня ты будешь наказан за побег. Предлагаю обсудить договор между нами, который начнёт действовать завтра.

— А в договоре есть смысл? — едва слышно уточнил Кай, не отводя глаз от лица Криса. Упрямый и стойкий — это Крису по-прежнему нравилось.

— Посмотрим... Четырнадцатого января у тебя день рождения, правильно? Накину сверху месяц. Четырнадцатого февраля — это срок действия договора. Начиная с завтрашнего дня, ты попытаешься — просто попытаешься — выполнять те задачи, которые должен. Официально все будут считаться с твоим статусом, и ты будешь свободно меня сопровождать. Охраны не будет. Без шуток. Ты просто будешь при мне, пока необходим, в прочее время сам решишь, чем заниматься. Ты попытаешься, Кай. Очень хорошо попытаешься и без дурацких побегов. Это понятно?

— В чём суть? — помолчав немного, спросил Кай.

— Если ты будешь справляться, ты останешься при мне, и мы решим прочие проблемы так, чтобы это устроило нас обоих. Если ты не справишься или не выдержишь, я отправлю тебя в Корею. Домой. С единственным условием — ты никогда не упомянёшь о том, что с тобой было на самом деле. Если упомянёшь, ты умрёшь вместе с твоей семьёй. — Крис прикоснулся к груди Кая указательным пальцем и слегка надавил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Мне не нужна игрушка. Или что ты там думаешь? Я многого добился сам. Я могу позволить себе всё, что захочу. В буквальном смысле слова. Что угодно. Если мне приспичит кого-то поистязать, толпа народа за этой дверью тут же найдёт мне подходящую жертву, и я не заплачу за это ни цента. Останки они же потом и закопают. Если мне захочется тупо кого-то трахнуть всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, мне достаточно изъявить желание, чтобы его тут же исполнили. Если я пожелаю самого лучшего любовника, я его получу. Если я захочу настоящего раба, который станет за мной ползать на коленях, мне довольно щёлкнуть пальцами — и он у меня будет, вышколенный и послушный. Поэтому ты мне в таком качестве не нужен. В таком качестве я заполучу любого, если захочу, такого, кто не будет создавать проблем, в отличие от тебя. Раба, любовника или жертву легко найти и заменить. Это сделать ничего не стоит. Мне же нужен тот, кого нельзя заменить так легко и просто, а может, нельзя и вовсе никем заменить. Мне нужен человек, которому я смогу доверять. Человек, который сумеет держать пламя в нужных рамках. Пусть даже этот человек называется рабом или фаворитом, суть от этого не меняется. Я живу по определённым правилам, и мой нрав к этим правилам приспособлен не лучшим образом. Это не значит, что я не могу с этим справляться сам. Но это и не значит, что мне не нужна страховка. Если ты справишься, я тебе обещаю — ты не пожалеешь. Если ты не справишься, я тебя отпущу. В первом случае ты выиграешь много — если пожелаешь, я к твоим ногам весь этот грёбаный мир брошу, во втором — ничего не выиграешь, но и не потеряешь, и вернёшься домой. Дело за малым: ты согласен попытаться?

— Ты всё равно не оставляешь мне выбора. Что будет, если я скажу, что не согласен?

Крис не удержался от улыбки, оценив критичность мышления Кая. Неожиданно взрослый вопрос для горячего юноши.

— Необходимость в договоре и таком сроке есть. Конечно, ты мало знаешь о традициях и условностях, но я тебе объясню детали. Если помнишь, ты был одним из трёх даров. Преподнесли вас официально. Все знали об этом. И сейчас все знают, что один из даров я принял в качестве фаворита. На тебе мой знак, малыш. Цзытао включил в официальное обращение твой возраст и предупреждение, что по меркам Канады ты ещё несовершеннолетний, он намеренно — якобы — сделал такой выбор, чтобы тебя можно было обучить за оставшиеся месяцы. Это даёт право воспользоваться лазейкой, которую я тебе предложил. Ты пытаешься до совершеннолетия, потом — месяц испытательного срока. Если ты не справишься, у меня будет право отказаться от тебя и поступить с тобой по собственному усмотрению как с личной собственностью. Таким образом, я ничего не нарушаю. Все довольны. Но если я откажусь от тебя сейчас, мне придётся вернуть тебя Цзытао. Номинально он твой владелец до четырнадцатого января, пока я не дам тебе право на испытательный срок.

Крис выпрямился, подбросил в руке нож и пожал плечами.

— Я предлагаю тебе договор. В результате ты можешь либо занять место рядом со мной наверняка и навсегда, либо вернуться домой. Если ты отказываешься от договора, я возвращаю тебя Цзытао. Если ты соглашаешься... ты понял, да? Только не спрашивай меня о планах Цзытао — я их не знаю и понятия не имею, что он решит с тобой сделать. Могу лишь предположить, что он вряд ли отпустит тебя или убьёт, потому что заплатил он за тебя дорого. Отпустить или убить в таком случае — выбросить деньги на ветер. На его месте я бы попытался вернуть хоть что-то — за твой счёт. Но я не на его месте. Решай сам.

— Ты всё равно не оставляешь мне выбора, — упрямо повторил Кай. — Глупо возвращаться туда, где со мной обращались не лучшим образом. По сути, мне выбирать не из чего.

Крис согласно кивнул, потому что уже видел отчёт, как плохо Кай перенёс поездку в Китай. Он там чуть не умер из-за небрежности исполнителей. Те вкололи ему препарат, не проверив, как он отреагирует. Непереносимость части компонентов чуть не отправила Кая на тот свет, и ещё повезло, что вовремя спохватились, да и врач под рукой оказался.

— Если ты думаешь, что я из-за твоего отказа отправлю тебя на органы там или просто пристрелю, то я тебя разочарую. Мне незачем пачкать руки или пачкать руки моих людей лишним убийством. И мне незачем брать на себя любую ответственность в твоём случае, потому что ты ничего не знаешь. Ты безопасен. Даже если ты вернёшься домой и попробуешь всех обвинить по закону, хороший адвокат без труда докажет, что я в твоей истории третье лицо. Я не похищал тебя и даже не покупал. Перед законом я чист. Ты можешь попытаться обвинить меня в том, что я насильно удерживал тебя в плену, но это надо ещё доказать. А ты не сможешь. Поэтому самое простое, что я могу сделать, вернуть тебя твоему владельцу. Он заплатил за тебя, ему и решать, как быть дальше. Для меня это выгодно. Я не стану сам тебя убивать, уж прости. Пусть кто-то другой подставляется. Поэтому выбор дать тебе я могу лишь такой — исходя из ситуации. Если ты не хочешь иметь со мной дело, ты отправишься к Цзытао. Если ты согласен попытаться, ты остаёшься со мной и пытаешься. Когда срок выйдет, будем принимать новое решение. Одно из двух.

— А если я справлюсь, но не захочу остаться с тобой? — осторожно поинтересовался Кай.

— На этот вопрос есть только один ответ, но я предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. О твоём решении и твоих намерениях я спрошу тебя четырнадцатого февраля. До этого дня меня это не интересует и не может интересовать в принципе. Я уже сказал тебе, всё было официально. Сейчас все знают, кого я выбрал и зачем. Отыграть назад ничего нельзя. Тебя может не волновать моя репутация и подобные мелочи, но они волнуют меня. Это всё, что я могу тебе предложить. И я могу лишь дать тебе время до завтра. Подумай пока. Но завтра мне нужен чёткий и твёрдый ответ. У меня нет времени на твои игры и выверты. Это сегодня я ещё мог за тобой побегать, но больше я этого делать не стану.

 

 


	10. Договор - 2

**Договор. Часть 2**

 

Крис пристроил чехол с ножами на узком столе у стены и выбрал тот, что был поменьше. Проверил, достаточно ли тонкое лезвие, затем вернулся к Каю.

— Сейчас у нас по плану наказание, сосредоточимся на этом.

Крис внимательно оглядел вытянувшееся в струнку стройное тело, выбирая с чего начать. Из-за позы и общего сильного напряжения мышцы и жилы под кожей проступали предельно отчётливо. Крис мог без труда сосчитать рёбра и изучить практически в деталях весь костяк.

Кай затенил глаза ресницами, и Крис не сразу понял, что он настороженно следил за ножом в его руке. Но стоило лишь потянуться к его лицу, чтобы немного отвести чёлку, как он резко отдёрнул голову, избегая прикосновения. На шее заметно дёрнулся кадык.

— Можно... изменить наказание?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Крис всё же тронул чёлку и сдвинул пряди немного влево.

— Можно что-нибудь другое? Равноценное, но... другое?

Крис помедлил, несколько озадаченный тем, что походило на просьбу. От Кая он не рассчитывал услышать нечто подобное. По крайней мере, Кай ни разу ещё такого не делал. Обычно он бунтовал и шёл напролом, и не позволял себя запугивать.

Крис сначала решил, что Кай пытается прощупать почву в свете предложенного договора и проверить, насколько всё действительно от него зависит. Но Крис сказал верно — только от самого Кая зависело, что он стал бы с Каем делать. Спустя минуту Крис заподозрил, что причина в ином, потому что Кай непрерывно следил за его рукой с ножом.

— Ты боишься острых предметов? — предположил он.

Кай стремительным движением языка облизнул нижнюю губу и неохотно пробормотал:

— Не уверен, что справлюсь с этим и выдержу. Можно что-то другое? Ты говорил, у тебя богатое воображение.

— Воображение богатое, но я больше ничего с собой не брал, — фыркнул раздосадованный Крис. Но если Кай в самом деле боялся острых предметов... не такая уж и редкая фобия, в общем-то. Вгонять Кая в состояние шока Крис не собирался, поэтому ножи пришлось убирать.

— У тебя при себе есть кулаки, — уже спокойнее отметил Кай.

— Не лучший вариант, если учесть грядущую поездку. Да и кулаков тебе на тренировках хватает. Хреновое наказание. Надо подумать...

Крис медленно обошёл вокруг Кая. Разглядывал и думал, что же ему делать. Сделать что-нибудь хотелось до дрожи в пальцах.

— Это вообще обязательно? В свете предоставленного выбора?

— Извини, дружище, но если ты накосячил, ты будешь наказан. А ты накосячил. Я из-за тебя не выспался и потерял уйму времени. Ещё и стреляли над ухом. Всякий раз, как накосячишь, получишь наказание. Это справедливо. И ты разбил мою любимую статуэтку.

— Случайно.

— А мне похрен. Статуэтка от этого не вернётся в первозданном виде. А так у меня будет моральная компенсация, если я тебя накажу.

Крис остановился у Кая за спиной и помедлил, размышляя как раз о наказаниях. Потому что наказание далеко не всегда должно быть болезненным. Наказание должно оставлять неприятный привкус и угнетать, вынуждать человека чувствовать себя беспомощным и уязвлённым, слабым и зависимым. Для этого годилось всё, а не только боль.

Крис прикоснулся пальцами к тёплой коже в образовавшейся между лопаток ложбинке, повёл вниз, следуя за позвонками к пояснице. Каю хватило ума не дёргаться, но напряжение тела стало ещё выразительнее. Когда Крис миновал крестец и добрался до копчика, уши Кая уже знатно полыхали, а положение стало неуверенным.

— Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? — Ответа Крис дожидаться не стал. — Я просто трогаю. Ты принадлежишь мне, поэтому я хочу знать, чем владею.

Крис убрал пальцы с горячей кожи и сделал шаг назад, чтобы лучше увидеть, насколько Кай тонкий в поясе. Затем он придвинулся ближе и почти невесомо прижал ладонь к правому бедру, сдвинул немного выше, пока кончиками пальцев не нащупал твёрдый выступ. Погрев немного ладонь, неторопливо сдвинул её вновь — на жёсткие мышцы живота, чтобы кончиком указательного пальца обвести ямочку пупка.

Кай не двигался, но Крис чуял его настороженность как собака адреналин. Чуял и слабо улыбался, потому что настороженность и постоянное напряжение в сумме с ожиданием играли против Кая. Всё это вкупе изматывало его быстрее и делало уязвимым именно к касаниям, обостряло чувственность, а значит, Крис без особого труда мог завести Кая всего лишь прикосновениями, вполне невинными, и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Крис бесшумно сдвинул ногу к подставке, чтобы прислониться к спине Кая. Потревожить обнажённую кожу прикосновением ткани. Крис не прижимался к Каю в полном смысле слова. Он всего лишь прислонился, обозначил контакт, позволил Каю ощутить отчётливо своё присутствие. Он позволил Каю понять, что может прижаться, если захочет, и Кай никак не помешает ему это сделать. Такая вероятность была. Но пока он не прижимался. Зато вёл ладонью вверх по гибкому телу, пока не добрался до центра груди. Кончиками пальцев чутко улавливал отголоски сердцебиения и ощущал через касание, как Кай дышит. Вдох, задержка, выдох, задержка, вдох... Бесшумно — ухом не уловить, но ладонь на груди Кая позволяла Крису следить за размеренным дыханием.

Он наклонил голову и потянул носом, чтобы уловить запах Кая. Принюхивался долго, пока не сообразил, что слабый запах напоминает ему о нагретой соли. Крис снова сдвинул руку, которой почти обхватил Кая поперёк груди. Подушечкой указательного пальца задел твёрдую вершинку соска, потом слегка царапнул ногтем. Кай не шелохнулся, но сделал более глубокий вдох, чем до этого. Крис отказался от мысли использовать когда-нибудь прищепки для сосков — для таких забав чувствительность груди Кая не годилась, и на прикосновения к спине реакция была лучше.

Левой рукой Крис коснулся локтя, повёл медленно по коже вниз, оценивая чувствительность плеча, пробежался пальцами по открытой подмышечной впадине и уловил слабую дрожь. Тогда он сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться слева, и неожиданно лизнул горячую кожу там, где мгновение назад касался пальцами. Кай едва заметно приподнялся на носочках, а мышцы плеч и рук почти закаменели.

С довольной улыбкой Крис огладил подмышечную впадину большим пальцем — хотя бы одно чувствительное место он нашёл. Парное. Крис не отказал себе в удовольствии вновь замереть за спиной Кая и провести пальцами с двух сторон одновременно — нарочито медленно и чувственно. Кай вытянулся сильнее — до резкого рельефа мышц на спине и шее. Довольно оригинально, поскольку такую ласку он явно не воспринимал в качестве щекотки. Прикосновения Криса дарили ему удовольствие, сомневаться в этом не приходилось.

Крис ещё немного придвинулся, чтобы его губы оказались как можно ближе к уху Кая.

— Я могу вылизать тебя там, хочешь?

— Нет! — слишком быстро отозвался Кай заметно севшим голосом. Небось, уже представил себе процесс, и фантазия ему точно понравилась.

Крис неспешно огладил вновь пальцами подмышечные впадины с обеих сторон, затем позволил рукам скользнуть ниже. Трогал жёсткие бока и вёл по гладкой коже к поясу. Прикрыв глаза, задержал ладони на узких бёдрах, выдохнул и сдвинул руки, чтобы накрыть твёрдые ягодицы. Под пальцами всё тут же окончательно закаменело, и от весёлого хмыканья Крис не удержался.

— Хотя бы греть руки о твою чугунную задницу приятно. Ты здорово перебарщиваешь с упражнениями для мышц ног.

— Почему меня это ничуть не огорчает? — тут же съязвил Кай в обычном своём стиле. Но насчёт ног Крис не ошибся — там была та же картина. Сплошные литые мышцы. С мехом. Он как раз добрался до сгиба колена, и Кай едва не подскочил на месте, сердито зашипел.

— Просто очаровательно, — пробормотал Крис, потрогавший Кая со спины и нашедший за всё это время всего два чувствительных места, доступ к которым в обычное время Кай легко мог перекрыть.

— Всё настолько плохо? — Кай даже не потрудился спрятать злорадство.

— А я люблю трудности. — Крис мстительно прижался губами к спине между лопатками и довольно отметил едва заметную дрожь. — Ты не безнадёжен.

Кай отмолчался и вновь насторожился, когда Крис обошёл вокруг, чтобы остановиться теперь прямо перед ним.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Простой, Кай, очень простой. Всего лишь говори со мной, чтобы мы оба знали, что тебе нравится, а что — не очень. Это в твоих интересах. Чем привлекательнее твоё удовольствие, тем больше шансов у тебя меня отвлечь и успокоить. Ты ведь помнишь, в чём твоя задача? — Крис провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, поворошил густые волоски в паховой складке и медленно пригладил их лёгким движением большого пальца.

Кай на сей раз равновесие не удержал и потерял опору — повис на руках, предельно натянув верёвки до боли в запястьях, шумно выдохнул и попытался ступнями нашарить узкую подставку, которая теперь валялась в стороне.

— Нравится?

— Нет! — резко и зло, вместе с яростным блеском карих глаз.

— Тебе не понравились мои руки или твоё желание, чтобы я сделал так ещё раз? — почти промурлыкал Каю на ухо Крис и вновь провёл большим пальцем по паховой складке, но пары сантиметров до члена не дотянул. Достаточно, чтобы заставить Кая нервничать. Достаточно, чтобы член наполнился кровью и заметно увеличился.

— Красивый, — тихо поделился впечатлениями Крис, вызвав прилив крови и к скулам Кая. Но против истины не погрешил: член у Кая выглядел аккуратным — отчасти сам по себе, отчасти из-за обрезания. Крис мягко охватил ствол ладонью и полюбовался на открытую головку. Кожа на ней казалась более плотной, грубоватой. Крис подушечкой большого пальца огладил головку круговым движением и ощутил, как его ладонь заполняется наливающимся силой стволом. Пальцы Криса поддавались напору, медленно размыкались, уступая восхитительной толщине.

Крис убрал ладонь, чтобы оценить, как напряжённый член с чёткими узорами набухших венок чуть покачивается, поблёскивает проступившей каплей смазки на головке. Кай прерывисто дышал, плотно сомкнув веки. Под ресницами залегли тени, а на висках и над верхней губой проступила испарина.

— Слишком быстро, — коротко шепнул Крис и тронул легонько упругие затвердевшие яички, вынудил Кая вздрогнуть всем телом. — Но это хорошо, если долго продержишься вот так.

Кай приоткрыл глаза, метнул в него убийственный взгляд и решительно разомкнул губы, но тут же хрипло втянул в себя воздух и ничего не смог сказать, потому что Крис вновь обхватил ладонью его член, уверенно сжал и провёл к головке, потом — обратно. Крис не останавливался, старался трогать без спешки, но ощутимо, чтобы не ослаблять натиск возбуждения.  Хотел посмотреть, как долго Кай продержится.

— Как долго ты можешь танцевать? — поинтересовался он между делом.

Кай отчаянно пытался совладать с дыханием, но ничего у него не получалось. Крис крепко сжал ствол пальцами и снова провёл вверх-вниз, растирая по коже смазку и наслаждаясь слабой пульсацией. Ему нравилось трогать литые венки, повторять кончиком пальца узор, а потом опять вести ладонью по толстому члену и ощущать в руке горячую тяжесть. Он любовался игрой мышц под кожей на всём теле Кая. Это выглядело так, будто вся сущность Кая сейчас сосредоточилась на движении и удовольствии.

— Долго... — почти неразборчиво выдохнул Кай.

— Десять часов?

— Больше... — Кай стиснул зубы и запрокинул голову, когда Крис позволил себе ускорить темп.

— Пятнадцать? Или, быть может, сутки?

— Д-да... — Кай закусил губу. Он качнулся над полом и вполне удачно сам втолкнул член в кулак Криса. Непроизвольный порыв — Крис видел, до какой степени напряглись и натянулись мышцы и сухожилия ради такого рывка. Наверняка Каю было больно, но инстинкт требовал двигаться и глубоко входить в услужливо подставленный кулак.

— Это впечатляет. — Крис разжал ладонь и приставил её внутренней стороной к головке. — Если ты можешь танцевать целые сутки, значит, можешь трахать кого-нибудь так же долго. Это ведь почти одно и то же — танцевать и трахать.

Кай, наверное, его уже не слышал, потому что пытался тереться головкой о подставленную ладонь, пачкая её смазкой. Как Крис и предполагал, настороженность и напряжение сыграли с Каем плохую шутку, сделав его более уязвимым и восприимчивым к ласкам.

Крис резко убрал ладонь и сделал шаг назад. Вязкую тишину волнами колыхало частое и тяжёлое дыхание Кая, который теперь просто висел, едва заметно покачиваясь над полом. На вдохах рёбра проступали ещё чётче под кожей и мышцами, а живот сильнее западал. Мускулы на плечах и руках, наверное, свело от нагрузки, потому что они сейчас напоминали туго скрученные верёвки. Кай не опирался ногами ни на что, но на бёдрах и ногах мышцы были в том же состоянии — напряжённые и рельефные.

Крис бесшумно сделал несколько шагов, чтобы взглянуть на спину, и облизнул губы — они зудели от желания коснуться слегка влажной от проступившего пота кожи, ощупать узлы и жгуты разгорячённых мускулов. Ещё бы языком вдоль позвоночника до каменно-твёрдых даже на вид ягодиц.

Крис позволил себе невесомо провести кончиком пальца от крестца до шеи, обошёл Кая по дуге и вновь посмотрел спереди. Полюбовался всё ещё откровенно стоящим членом, задумчиво отметил длину, укладывающуюся в понятия нормы, и довольно кивнул, убедившись, что толщина осталась всё такой же соблазнительной, хотя дыхание Кая немного выровнялось.

Крис наблюдал за Каем и изучал. К достоинствам отнёс терпение, потому что Кай не сделал ни одной попытки сбросить напряжение самостоятельно, хотя мог бы попытаться. Сейчас ему было не слишком-то хорошо, потому что Крис бросил его в возбуждённом состоянии и до закономерного финала дойти не позволил. Подвешивание тоже дарило не самые приятные впечатления, как и неудовлетворённость.

Каю было хреново. Мягко говоря.

Крис стоял неподвижно и ждал. Суть наказания заключалась в большем, но Крис никогда не ограничивался одним этапом. Поймал на себе ненавидящий взгляд и улыбнулся самыми уголками рта.

— Правильно. Как и когда ты кончишь, сегодня зависит от меня. Если я вообще позволю тебе это сделать. Но ты можешь попросить.

— Пошёл к чёрту.

Крис с тоской посмотрел вверх и загрустил ещё больше — на потолке розы не росли.

— Предсказуемо, Кай.

— А мне нравится постоянство.

— Язва, — теперь уже широко улыбнулся Крис, очень довольный ядовитым ответом. Но за последовавшее за этим слово Крис без колебаний хлёстко приложил ладонью по лицу.

— Услышу ещё раз — особенно при посторонних, и тебе придётся на себе это проверить.

Кай промолчал и не попытался слизнуть кровь. Крис жёстко ухватил пальцами подбородок, заставил Кая приподнять голову и осмотрел ранку. Тонкая кожа на нижней губе лопнула — ближе к левому уголку рта. Крис осторожно придвинулся. Язык болезненно заныл, предостерегая и напоминая, что кое-кто отлично кусается. Крис по вине этого паршивца достаточно мучился от голода, пока опухоль немного не спала, и есть стало не так больно. Повторения не хотелось, но губы Кая выглядели так...

Преодолев колебания, Крис всё же коснулся пострадавшей губы. Легонько и даже робко. Поцелуем это никто бы не назвал, хотя ласки в касании было не меньше. Кончиком языка Крис зализал ранку и неохотно отстранился.

— Думай что говоришь, хорошо? Тем более, говорить ты умеешь и без подобных сомнительных средств.

Кай молчал и сверлил его всё тем же непреклонным взглядом.

— Хочешь сказать, что бить связанного — низко и подло, потому что ты не можешь ответить тем же? Разочарую тебя ещё раз. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил в начале нашей дивной беседы? Всё, что я с тобой делаю, ты можешь контролировать. Не имеет значения, свободен ты или связан по рукам и ногам. Ты должен управлять ситуацией в любом состоянии. Это — твоя задача. Ты сам позволил мне сделать это. — Крис невесомо огладил пальцем губу Кая под ранкой. — Думай.

Кай молча повернул голову, уклонившись от нового прикосновения к губе. От прикосновения к члену это его не спасло. Крису потребовалось лишь дважды провести ладонью по стволу, чтобы Каю изменило дыхание, а возбуждение живо напомнило о себе.

— Хочешь хотя бы попытаться управлять ситуацией? — прошептал Крис Каю на ухо. Быть может, Кай и хотел. Крис даже не сомневался, что Кай определённо хотел, но неопытность сбрасывать со счетов не стоило. Если с девушками Кай не терялся, то близость Криса и то, что Крис делал прямо сейчас, случились с Каем впервые. Ему едва удавалось сфокусировать взгляд, а вскоре он просто закрыл глаза, чтобы не мучиться.

Крис продолжал трогать его член. Покачал на ладони тугую мошонку, огладил и вновь обхватил ствол. Слушал частые хриплые выдохи и смотрел. Целовал взглядом чёткие контуры проступивших на шее мышц, вскинутый волевой подбородок, выразительную ямочку на нём, приоткрытые мясистые губы, подкрашенные алым, высокие жёсткие скулы, широкий нос. Густые ресницы заметно подрагивали, и Крису хотелось согреть веки Кая мягкими поцелуями. Но вместо этого он продолжал умело надрачивать и наблюдать, отмечать всё важное для себя.

Кай возбуждался быстро, и Крису это подходило. С уязвимыми местами получилось негусто, но кто сказал, что количество важнее качества? По крайней мере, сопротивляться ласкам, направленным на член, у Кая не выходило. Ему явно нравились прикосновения Криса, они заводили его, пусть и медленнее, чем если бы он двигался сам. Ограниченность в движениях сбавляла градус. Заметно. Даже сейчас Крис отлично видел, как тело Кая всем своим видом умоляет о свободе. Напряжение мышц казалось колоссальным и наверняка причиняло сильную боль. Единственный едва слышный низкий стон, который сорвался с полных губ, наполняла именно боль, потому что Кай непроизвольно пытался двигаться сам.

Боль сдерживала возбуждение, гасила его, но не сводила на нет. Крису потребовалось ещё время, чтобы понять — Кай не сможет кончить в таком положении, пусть и продержится очень долго. Причём не боль имела определяющее значение, а именно невозможность двигаться. Крис пока ещё понятия не имел, что и как нравилось Каю в сексе, поэтому не представлял, как дать Каю то, что ему было необходимо.

Сдвинувшись в сторону, Крис дотянулся до узлов. Две минуты возни — и он поймал едва не рухнувшего на пол Кая, прижал спиной к собственной груди и снова обхватил ладонью крепкий член.

Кай затёкшей непослушной рукой задел его запястье и резким движением бёдер загнал член в кулак. Крис обнял его свободной рукой, чтобы сильнее прижать к себе и позволить восстановить равновесие. Как только с этим было покончено, по ладони Криса вновь скользнула рука Кая. Спустя минуту до Криса дошло, чего от него хотели. Он послушно сжал ствол пальцами крепче — и началось. Кай двигался быстро, размашисто и глубоко. Двигался неутомимо. Как будто танцевал. Он менял скорость и толкался в кулак то несдержанно и отрывисто, то плавно и с мягкой настойчивостью.

Крис прижимал к себе худощавое тело плотнее, чтобы впитывать в себя каждое грациозное движение, чувствовать волны и рывки. Не удержался и припал губами к широкому плечу, поцелуями массировал перетруженные из-за недавней позы мыщцы. Пока Кай не откинул голову, открыв его взгляду сильную шею. Крис вёл языком по солоноватой коже и ощущал непрерывное движение в ладони до едва слышной подсказки: "Больше..."

Крис послушно усилил нажим, хотя ему самому, наверное, вот так было бы, скорее, больно, чем приятно. Но Каю хватило, чтобы разогнаться до финишной прямой, а после бурно кончить. Кончал он изумительно. Сильно, ярко и страстно. Крис едва удержал вырывающееся из рук тело, которое будто свело судорогой, потом оно закаменело, чтобы после крупно задрожать. Крис удерживал едва стоящего на ногах Кая, который освобождённо дышал, откинув голову ему на плечо. Кая всё ещё потряхивало, даже пальцы у него на руках сводило, и всё его тело неуловимо и почти незаметно двигалось, словно пыталось замедлиться до сих пор. Крис хорошо это чувствовал — каждое малейшее движение, потому что продолжал поддерживать Кая и прижимать к себе. Такого раньше он определённо никогда не видел — чтобы вот так своеобразно кончали и так трудно отходили от оргазма.

Для чистоты эксперимента Крис разжал руки. Кай тут же едва не грянулся на колени — Крис успел подхватить и вновь притянуть к себе, позволил откинуть голову на плечо, даже провёл ладонью по волосам. Гладил, помогая успокоиться. С дыханием Кай справлялся хорошо, вот с ориентацией в пространстве — чуть хуже. Но десяти минут ему хватило, чтобы твёрдо встать на ноги и обойтись без поддержки Криса. Правда, Крис не спешил отпускать его: прижимал к себе всё так же крепко, хоть и заметил, что Кай вполне владеет телом и способен стоять сам.

Ещё пять минут — и дыхание Кая стало размеренным, пусть и более шумным, чем обычно.

— Что теперь?

Крис прикоснулся к подбородку и заставил Кая повернуть голову. Осмотрел внимательно и коротко усмехнулся.

— Теперь в постель. Мою. Независимо от ответа, который я услышу от тебя завтра. А завтра ты либо отправишься к Цзытао, либо будешь при мне постоянно. Спать тоже будешь со мной. Всегда. Это не обсуждается точно так же, как и то, что тебе придётся сопровождать меня. Официально.

— Если... Если мне придётся тебя сопровождать, я узнаю слишком много, так? Как же ты тогда меня отпустишь, если ничего не выйдет?

— У нас уговор, помнишь? Нарушать пункты и условия я не намерен. Как сказал, так и сделаю. К тебе у меня было только одно условие. Если ты вернёшься домой после четырнадцатого февраля, ты никому и словом не обмолвишься, что с тобой произошло на самом деле. Иначе...

— ...я и моя семья умрут. Я помню. Но у тебя же не будет гарантий, что я промолчу.

— Заблуждаешься. Я узнаю. Захочешь проверить — попытайся. Ставки тебе известны, а я не прощаю предательства. Коль уж я собираюсь доверять тебе до четырнадцатого февраля, тебе придётся с этим считаться. Четырнадцатого февраля ты просто всё забудешь. Навсегда. Или умрёшь, если не справишься с собственной памятью и длинным языком.

Крис разжал руки и неторопливо снял пиджак, чтобы набросить его Каю на плечи, потом повёл Кая к себе. Он намеревался собственноручно помыть Кая и отправить под одеяло, чтобы Кай привыкал к нему и его близости, к прикосновениям.

В том, что утром Кай ответит ему согласием, Крис не сомневался. Паршивец отличался умом и сообразительностью. Может, он и не до конца представлял себе, чего ему ждать от Криса, но вообще не знал, чего ему ждать от кого-то другого. Между неизвестностью и пусть зыбкой, но определённостью проще было выбрать последнее. Крис дал Каю это. Зыбкую определённость. Дал и надежду — на что-нибудь лучшее. И дал иллюзию выбора. Потому что Крис солгал — вернуть Кая владельцу он не мог. Не после того, как на лице Кая остался дракон семьи Ву, окончательно определивший владельцем Кая именно Криса.

Кай узнал бы об этом. Со временем. Точно так же, как узнает, что отменить его статус уже невозможно. Даже если Крис отпустил бы его, даже если бы он свёл знак со лба — это ничего бы не изменило. Уже нет. Он навсегда стал частью семьи Ву в тот миг, как дыхание дракона коснулось его кожи. С того самого мига у Криса было неоспоримое право говорить о Кае "мой".

Каю придётся просто с этим смириться.

 

 

 


	11. Попытка

 

**Попытка**

 

Когда на колено опустилась крупная ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами, Кай без колебаний сбросил её и отодвинулся к окну. Даже смотреть на Криса не стал — без того чувствовал спиной злорадную улыбку.

Утром Крис "мыл слона", а после потребовал, чтобы Кай помыл его в ответ. Кай сначала воодушевился, окрылённый перспективой поменяться с Крисом местами. Хотел заставить его почувствовать всё, что Каю пришлось пережить во время наказания. Только не вышло ничего. Крис не шарахался от него, а явно получал удовольствие от неумелых прикосновений. Кай не понимал, почему. Позднее решил, что дело в разнице их положений.

Он вообще долго размышлял над словами Криса и предложенным договором. Смысл в этом был, если не считать, что Крис ничуть особенным Каю не казался. Подумаешь, иногда срывается. Он же не один такой. Но другие как-то собственными силами обходились и не заводили себе рабов. Этот момент стоило прояснить как-нибудь.

Пока что Кай уяснил для себя, что в самом деле способен влиять на ситуацию. Если он чего-то не хотел, то мог заставить Криса изменить решение. Как в день наказания, когда Крис не стал использовать ножи. Хотя если бы Кай знал заранее, чем это обернётся, то, может, и на ножи согласился бы.

Сейчас Крис полагал, что у Кая фобия, и он боится острых предметов. Кай не стал разубеждать — так ему было выгоднее, чем объяснять Крису, что он просто боится, что после игр с ножами на его теле останутся следы навсегда. Крис уже достаточно следов оставил: клеймо на лбу, шрам на скуле от осколков зеркала и несколько мелких шрамов на правой щеке. Жан-Жак говорил, что та пахнущая луком мазь поможет, но Кай сомневался. Стоило поднять чёлку, и любой бы без труда различил на коже бурые сейчас линии. Угловатый шрам на скуле тоже был хорошо виден на смуглой коже. Рубец получился чуть выпуклым и светлым. Россыпь мелких шрамиков на правой щеке если и не проступала светлыми пятнышками, то пестрела мелкими углублениями и неровностями.

Кай полагал, что с помощью обычных средств для сценического грима это всё удалось бы замазать и спрятать, но он не мог знать наверняка без проверки. А чтобы проверить, следовало заполучить все необходимые средства, которых в доме Криса не нашлось.

Конечно, глупо волноваться из-за лица, когда твои документы не в твоих руках, а дом чёрт знает где, ты сам — чей-то раб и можешь умереть в любую минуту. Но у Кая были цель и мечта, а Крис будто вознамерился поставить на них крест. Кай собирался ему помешать.

Паспорт его всё так же держал при себе Крис. До посадки на самолёт, во время и после. Зато во время полёта Кай хотя бы смог нормально поспать. Один. Не чувствуя на груди руку Криса. Ещё успел подумать о родных и поугнетаться от собственного бессилия — у него даже не было возможности сообщить им, что он жив. Мать и сёстры, наверное, с ума сходили. А может, считали, что он мёртв. Он подумывал поговорить об этом с Крисом, но не рискнул. Вряд ли Крис стал бы так подставляться, а вот сорваться и придумать новое наказание мог вполне. Да и не факт, что Кай дожил бы до февраля такими темпами, значит, смысл в весточке отпадал сам по себе.

 

***

 

Калабосо их порадовал жарой под тридцать градусов по Цельсию. Кай хотел снять скроенную как пиджак лёгкую кожаную куртку и тонкий кремовый свитер с высоким воротом, но ему просто не дали такой возможности. Крис почти грубо потянул его за собой на выход, потом они торопливо прошли контроль и оказались в зеркальном зале с мягкими лавками. Кай растерянно огляделся, но в зале больше не нашлось ни души. Только они с Крисом. Даже Алекс и Жан-Жак куда-то подевались.

К счастью, в зале было намного прохладнее, поэтому Кай сунул руки в карманы тёмных джинсов и прошёлся вдоль лавки. Оглянулся и поглазел на занятого по уши Криса, уткнувшегося в дисплей смартфона.

Кай пошлялся по залу, но в итоге всё же перебрался к Крису поближе. Вплотную он подходить не стал бы ни за что в жизни, как и пытаться заглянуть Крису через плечо, поэтому отвернулся к стене-зеркалу, где отражались они оба. Крис в дорогом костюме с чуть склонённой головой и он сам — в тёмных джинсах и чёрном кожаном пиджаке. Контраст бил в глаза. Их стили не сочетались совершенно. Кай выглядел неуместным рядом со строгим Крисом. Зато прямо сейчас они были одинакового роста. Пока Крис не вскинул голову.

— Присядь, ещё четверть часа ждать.

— Уже насиделся.

— Присядь, — жёстко повторил Крис, сам сел на лавку и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

Каю зудело послать Криса к чёрту, но он согласился на договор. Неохотно подошёл и медленно опустился на лавку, пока Крис запихивал смартфон в карман. От неожиданного прикосновения Кай отпрянул, но Крис удержал его за ворот свитера. С невозмутимым лицом расправил ворот и аккуратно разгладил.

— Когда ты уже перестанешь шарахаться?

— Когда в прежнем рефлексе отпадёт нужда, — огрызнулся Кай. Намекал, что раньше Крис предпочитал прикладывать к нему кулаки. Резко, быстро и больно.

— Ага. У нас есть время, поэтому спрашивай, если хочешь.

— О чём?

— О том, что ты предпочёл бы знать заранее. Не валяй дурака, ладно? Ты обещал попытаться. Пытайся. Как видишь, я иду тебе навстречу.

— Тогда начни с ближайших планов и твоих ожиданий. Вопросы задам в процессе, — помолчав немного, решил Кай. Тишина разлилась потом как будто на бесконечность, и он повернул голову, чтобы встретить пристальный взгляд Криса. Тот кивнул, закинул ногу на ногу и сел прямо.

— Ладно. Экспресс-курс хороших манер для тебя на сегодняшний день такой... Дальше трёх шагов ты от меня не отходишь, куда бы мы ни пошли и с кем бы ни встретились. Следуешь за мной как приклеенный. Садишься тогда, когда сажусь я, всегда рядом и по левую руку. Если для тебя место не оставлено, ты стоишь за моим левым плечом у спинки стула. Всегда со стороны сердца. Запомни, Кай, ты мои глаза, уши и хвост. Пока только глаза, уши и хвост, это ты понял?

— Понял. Мне надо ходить за тобой, смотреть, слушать и помалкивать.

— Именно. Старайся при этом следовать этикету. Это не строго, но желательно. Смотри за мной или другими и делай так же. За тобой будут наблюдать. Лично меня не слишком волнует, насколько ловко ты управляешься со столовыми приборами и чавкаешь ли во время еды, да и места за столом тебе могут не дать — бывает. Но на тебя будут смотреть и по тебе меня оценивать. Голодным не останешься, не волнуйся. Я вполне могу тебя кормить.

— Уже представляю себе этот процесс, — съязвил Кай.

— Тогда ты промахнулся. Я просто буду брать что-нибудь левой рукой и отдавать тебе. Что-то такое, что можно без проблем есть руками. Устраивать спектакли для других мне незачем и совершенно не хочется. Остальным довольно знать твой статус и видеть тебя. Каковы же наши отношения — их не касается. Поэтому если ты облажаешься, то схлопочешь уже потом, когда мы останемся одни. Схлопочешь за всё, поэтому не обольщайся. Ни одного промаха я тебе не забуду и спрошу за каждый.

— Звучит вдохновляюще. Что дальше?

— Ничего. Этого достаточно. Ты смотришь, слушаешь, молчишь и всегда в трёх шагах от меня. Говоришь только тогда, когда я к тебе обращаюсь. Или когда к тебе обращаются остальные, а я не возражаю. Только думай прежде, чем раскрыть рот. Тебе нужно быть внимательным, следить за мелочами и помогать мне смотреть на всё с разных сторон. Не только контролировать меня, но и прикрывать мне спину при необходимости. В глазах всех прочих мы не два разных человека, а один. Именно так они будут смотреть на тебя. Будут смотреть на тебя, пытаясь прочитать меня. Следи за собой поэтому. Ясно?

— Что-то ещё? — с напускной кротостью уточнил Кай и раздражённо одёрнул пиджак.

— Да, есть кое-что. — Крис вздохнул и поменял ногу, сложил на колене руки и переплёл пальцы. — Ты обо всём этом забываешь тут же, если видишь, что я на грани. Это твоя работа. Ты должен меня удержать на грани, не позволить сорваться и успокоить. Ты должен сделать это с учётом моего положения и репутации, надеюсь, это понятно. Без демонстрации наших отношений. То есть, обнять или отсосать мне при всех, или врезать в ухо — это пиздец, а не способ. Даже чмокнуть в щёчку не годится.

— Этого ты точно не дождёшься, — буркнул Кай, озадаченный внезапным предложением забыть изложенные правила к хренам и творить что угодно. — Лучше скажи, как мне понять, что ты на грани?

 — Хороший вопрос. Не знаю.

— Ты предлагаешь мне научиться читать твои мысли, или что? Если ты злишься, ты сам это знаешь лучше прочих, разве нет? Ты вполне можешь сам успокоиться. Зачем тебе кто-то другой?

— Ошибаешься. — Крис тяжело вздохнул. — Ты прав, я могу злиться, знать об этом и отлично это скрывать. Но всё не так просто. В обычное время я могу прекрасно управлять эмоциями и преодолевать их. Но никто не знает — даже я сам — когда чаша переполнится. Когда я делаю это слишком много и часто, я срываюсь. Это часть моей натуры. С тех пор, как мне стукнуло двадцать, я четыре раза себя ломал и переделывал. Прямо вот выписывал каждую свою черту и переписывал те, что меня не устраивали. Менял себя и делал то, что я хотел сделать с собой. Того меня, который был пять лет назад, ты бы не узнал, поверь на слово.

Кай промолчал, ошеломлённый внезапной откровенностью Криса. Тот говорил медленно и трудно, но искренне. Кай отчётливо читал по лицу Криса, насколько тяжело ему давалось каждое слово. Он покусывал губы, удерживал лицо спокойным, но подрагивание бровей, побелевшие костяшки и сведённые напряжением переплетённые пальцы выдавали, с каким усилием он выговаривал слова и обнажал свою суть.

— Это трудно объяснить. Обычно меня не понимают, но я попробую. Когда я слишком долго сдерживаюсь и коплю эмоции и реакции, их становится слишком много. Все они в такой миг равноценны, одинаково сильны и неудержимы, и я не знаю, какая из них перевесит. Напоминает паровой котёл, в котором эмоции бурлят и готовятся сорвать крышку. Обычно меня начинает трясти. Если сижу, то сначала трясёт колени. Потом — руки. За миг до взрыва я не могу контролировать губы. Алекс говорил, что тогда у меня дрожит нижняя губа, а глаза заметно темнеют или светлеют. Наверное, правда, потому что мне трудно говорить в такие минуты, губы не слушаются. Остальное никто не замечал... колени там, что руки трясутся. Хотя Коу говорил, что заметно, если знать, куда смотреть. Как только всё это сливается в одну чистую эмоцию... Всё. Вот этого ты не должен допустить. Я в самом деле перестаю соображать. Ничего не могу сделать со стремлением рушить. Желание разломать, растерзать... непреодолимо для меня. Всё, что внутри, просто бесконтрольно вырывается наружу. Иногда я могу не различать, где свои, а где чужие. Сродни состоянию аффекта, как говорил психоаналитик, но психоаналитики врут в глаза за деньги. Я всё помню и осознаю, но не могу остановиться сам. Помню, как срываюсь, что делаю и к чему это приводит. В суде разок отмазаться состоянием аффекта можно, но работать всегда не будет. Есть разница.

Кай молчал и продолжал смотреть на сведённые будто судорогой пальцы Криса.

— Коу старался не доводить до этого. Дело не в том, что он настолько хорошо умел читать все эти сигналы и предотвращать срывы. Он старался при возможности в обычное время вызвать на откровенность и заставить отдать накопленные эмоции. Разными способами. Иногда он выбивал из меня дух на тренировках. Иногда я выбивал из него дух как-нибудь иначе. Неважно. Коу просто старался...

— ...поддерживать твои эмоции на безопасном уровне? — предположил Кай невольно, но тут же осёкся.

— Тебе интересно?

— Ничуть, — поспешно возразил Кай и отвернулся.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался немного погодя с нескрываемым сарказмом Крис, и Кай сжал губы, чтобы позлиться на себя.

Вообще-то это было интересным — он с таким не сталкивался, хотя то ли слышал о таком, то ли читал, но плохо себе это представлял. Отчасти Криса он понимал — он сам тоже копил эмоции и злость. Никогда не вспыхивал сразу, а запоминал и держал в памяти, а потом взрывался, когда груз становился невыносимым. Но ярость Кая всегда оставалась холодной, ледяной, просчитанной от и до. Он не терял разум во время вспышек и контролировал себя. Возможно, ему легче это давалось, потому что сам по себе он был прямолинейным. Всегда высказывался начистоту, если считал что-то неправильным. Разумеется, иногда подобное заканчивалось не лучшим образом, когда ему указывали, где его место. Например, когда он высказывался в адрес преподавателей или старших, которые требовали послушания от него просто как от ученика или младшего вне зависимости от справедливости его замечаний и доводов. Тогда вот злость и накапливалась, потому что Кай знал: он прав, а его правоту проигнорировали.

У Криса всё это явно работало по-другому, пусть и похоже.

— Ты молчаливый и спокойный. Знаешь, это работает. Иногда. Я бы даже сказал, что часто. Даже когда ты полыхаешь от эмоций, ты спокойно так язвишь, поэтому скандалить рядом с тобой... это выглядит глупо и неуместно, наверное.

Кай непроизвольно повернул голову и с удивлением уставился на Криса, от которого точно ничего подобного услышать не рассчитывал. Вздрогнул от неожиданности через миг, потому что Крис смотрел на него и слабо улыбался, а потом касался кончиками пальцев скулы, легонько гладил.

— Даже удивляешься тихо и спокойно. На улыбку тянет.

Кай осторожно отклонился, чтобы пальцы Криса больше не тревожили кожу прикосновениями и теплом.

— А у тебя есть учебники на эту тему? Как стать фаворитом, например. 

— Чего нет... — Крис весело развёл руками. — Но вся библиотека в твоём полном распоряжении. Вдруг что полезное отыщешь. А теперь... не вставай. Сиди спокойно. — Крис смотрел вперёд и больше не улыбался.

Кай взглянул туда же и углядел одетого с небрежным удобством человека в компании двух охранников. Все они приблизились и отвесили поклоны. Небрежный тип почти сразу одарил вниманием Кая и замер в позе явного ожидания.

— Что, слухи бегут впереди, как всегда? — фыркнул Крис, поднялся с лавки с томностью сытого хищника и протянул ладонь. Кай поднялся, чуть помешкав. Ладони Криса коснулся, но опираться на неё не стал.

— Кай, это Лэй, мой левый управляющий, который тут за всем присматривает. За домом — тоже, поэтому видеться будем часто.

Кай едва заметно кивнул, не придумав ничего лучше. Лэй же отвесил более церемонный поклон, задержался в нём и медленно выпрямился.

— Крис, встреча по расписанию. С Рамоном. Всё в силе, или лучше отменить?

— В силе, — окинув Кая быстрым взглядом, решил Крис.

— Машина ждёт.

В машине Кай смог избавиться от куртки и свитера, а в глазах у Криса застыло заметное разочарование, когда под свитером обнаружилась чёрная футболка с достаточно глухим воротом, чтобы спрятать даже ключицы. Поскольку Лэй был одет с небрежностью, Кай хотя бы перестал чувствовать себя неуместным на фоне Криса и охранников, облачённых в строгие костюмы и при галстуках. К тряпкам он не присматривался, но не сомневался, что одеждой его снабдили недешёвой, просто по стилю она слабо вписывалась в строгость и официальность.

Не прошло и минуты, как на колене Кая возникла ладонь Криса. Крис слегка поглаживал тёмную ткань, кончиком пальца проводил по нарочито небрежному разрезу, подушечкой трогал кожу в разрезе и укладывал тёмные волоски ровнее. 

На пристальный взгляд Крис не отреагировал — смотрел в окно, руку не убирал и продолжал ласкать колено, словно это была его любимая статуэтка дракона. Кай вздохнул и снова уставился на ладонь с длинными пальцами. Руки у Криса отличались утончённой изысканностью, несмотря на крупный размер. Красивые руки, которые не очень-то вязались с его обликом и сферой деятельности. Кай предполагал, что без перчаток такими руками драться было бы не слишком удобно — они не казались созданными для драк. Он перевёл взгляд на собственные руки и закусил губу. Его ладони тоже были крупными, с заметными суставами и узловатыми пальцами, довольно длинными пальцами, но они на фоне пальцев Криса казались грубоватыми. Ещё и костяшки в ссадинах, с корочками засохшей крови — иногда о перчатках Кай забывал и дрался без защиты.

Он вздрогнул, потому что Крис внезапно придвинулся вплотную и почти коснулся губами уха.

— Ты всё помнишь?

— Экспресс-курс по этикету из головы не выветрился, — буркнул Кай и попытался отодвинуться. Крис обхватил его рукой за плечи, удержал и лизнул кромку уха, чтобы тут же скользнуть кончиком в раковину и... Кай не знал, как это называлось, но по ощущениям Крис занимался с его ухом любовью: поглаживал языком, пытался забраться глубже, прихватывал губами мочку, слегка покусывал кромку и снова оглаживал языком каждый выступ и впадинку. Кай настойчиво возился в его объятиях, но спасти ухо не получалось. Теснота салона не позволяла отпрянуть, рука Криса притягивала всё ближе, а язык становился наглее и бесцеремоннее.

— Хватит! — хриплым шёпотом возмутился Кай и с силой зажмурился. Язык в ухе не вызывал неприятных ощущений, скорее, наоборот, но это никто не назвал бы правильным и пристойным.

— Но это меня успокаивает, — едва слышно отозвался Крис и провёл удивительно мягкими губами по шее Кая, поцеловал под мочкой и снова скользнул языком в ухо. Кай притих, прекратив сопротивляться. Просто сидел и ждал, когда Крис успокоится и отлипнет от бедного уха.

— Что не так? — глухо спросил позже Крис, вновь тронув губами шею. — Никому нет дела до того, что мы сейчас делаем.

— Судя по всему, тебя меньше всего волнуют мои мысли по этому поводу, — огрызнулся Кай.

— Да нет, волнуют, я же спрашиваю.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня воспринимают как вещь.

Крис коснулся пальцами его подбородка и заставил повернуть голову, заглянул в глаза и скупо усмехнулся.

— Я привязываюсь к вещам. Натура такая. Но ты ошибаешься. Я не считаю тебя вещью, иначе не предлагал бы ни договоров, ни условий, ни права выбора. Мои ожидания больше, и ты вряд ли можешь...

— Знаю я твои ожидания, но всё равно не понимаю. У тебя друзей нет? Алекс вот тоже спокойный. Почему он не может делать это для тебя? Зачем тебе кто-то посторонний и незнакомый?

— У меня нет друзей. В моём положении это роскошь. А ты будешь беспристрастен именно потому, что личного интереса у тебя нет. — Крис отодвинулся наконец. Вовремя, потому что машина остановилась.

Кай шёл в двух шагах позади Криса, как ему и сказали. Смотрел, слушал и молчал.

Их провели за ограду, потом по дорожке к двухэтажному дому, где на террасе за столом расположились двое. Свободным там остался лишь один стул. Крис опустился на него, а Кай встал за спинкой по левую руку. Он встретил взгляд мужчины помоложе, но глаза не отвёл. Худощавый европеец тоже продолжал смотреть на него. Внешность его выдавала испанскую кровь, дорогой костюм вписывался в стиль Криса, только обилие перстней на пальцах вносило нотку диссонанса. Несмотря на то, что этот человек был моложе другого, дородного и улыбчивого, впечатление производил более сильное.

— Слухи не лгут? — немного растягивая гласные, спросил он у Криса по-английски.

— Похоже на то. — Крис откинулся на спинку стула и коротко глянул на Кая. — Это Рамон, мой главный партнёр. Рамон, это Кай.

Рамон кивнул с аристократичной небрежностью и прикипел взглядом к левой части лица. Кай знал, что чёлка неплохо скрывала клеймо, но Рамон, видимо, что-то приметил. Тем не менее, его худое лицо с резкими чертами оставалось спокойным, а в чёрных глазах Кай не находил неприязни, скорее, одобрение.

— Ладно. По поводу недвижимости. Участок выкуплен, как и все важные места на подъезде. Я уже дал старт для подготовительных работ и расчистки территории. Сам потом поглядишь, если хочешь. Работы проводит Саул, а он мне не отчитывается.  Свою часть по условиям я выполнил. Сейчас ищу специалиста-проектировщика, чтобы проверить предварительные чертежи и эскизы. Их я тебе пришлю к вечеру. Лучше будет, если и ты посмотришь.

— Откуда такая щепетильность? — Крис поставил локоть на стол и опустил подбородок на кулак.

— А то я не знаю, что такими вещами ты предпочитаешь заниматься лично и лично их контролировать. Ну и... если ты не передумал, и мы по-прежнему в доле пятьдесят на пятьдесят, то я не хочу, чтобы возникало недопонимание. Мне проще перестраховаться. Ты ведь в курсе, как я веду такие дела.

— Ладно. Что-то важное ещё?

— Наверное. К проекту проявляли интерес. Повышенный. Не знаю пока, кто. Один из наёмных пытался слить предварительную документацию. Не успел. Я прощупал западную сторону — глухо. С твоей стороны, как ты понимаешь, у меня возможности и связи не те. Может, это ничего и не значит, а может, означает крупные неприятности. Решай сам. Пока мне ничего узнать не удалось, но если ты захочешь, восток пощупаешь сам.

Крис коротко кивнул.

Один из охранников притащил бумажный конверт — толстый и достаточно увесистый, как кирпич. Открывать конверт никто не стал, дородный и улыбчивый напарник Рамона просто молча забрал его и из рук не выпускал. Дальше беседа Криса и Рамона напоминала ничего не значащий обмен любезностями, а затем они поднялись из-за стола.  Рамон на минуту задержался рядом с Каем, ещё раз окинул его внимательным взглядом, коротко кивнул и попрощался с Крисом.

 

***

 

В машине Кай сидел у окна и смотрел на припорошенную пылью обочину, пока они катили меж зелёных стен прочь от пригородов.

— Что думаешь? — Крис тоже смотрел в окно, но с другой стороны.

— Немногое. У тебя с Рамоном общее дело пополам, кто-то стал вынюхивать, скорее всего, кто-то из тех, с кем ты раньше имел дело или не ладил. Он показался мне достаточно откровенным и заинтересованным в успехе вашего с ним проекта. Всё, наверное. Трудно сказать больше.

— Неплохо. Я веду с ним дела всего лишь полгода.

— Значит, он намеренно старается углубляться даже в мелочи, чтобы заложить прочный фундамент и показать, как именно работает, — пожал плечами Кай. Предубеждения против Рамона у него не возникало, да и отношение Рамона ему, скорее уж, нравилось.

Дорога пролегла мимо нескольких то ли заводей, то ли озёр, свернула к холмам, и через два часа быстрой езды они въехали в уютный дворик. Дом казался хрупким и почти игрушечным, три этажа в белых цветах и увитых зеленью. Внутри Кай не заметил ни одной особенно большой комнаты, всё почти одинаково и даже просто, мебели по минимуму, полы прохладные и без ковров, незамысловатые картины на стенах.

Крис провёл его по лестнице на третий этаж и завёл в их спальню, очевидно. В центре стояла широкая кровать под навесом с белой мелкой сетью, вокруг пестрели простыми узорами раздвижные панели стенных шкафов, а у окна высился стол с одинокой вазой. Слева белела тонкая раздвижная дверь ванной. Почти по-спартански. Вполне в духе Криса.

— Справа, — подсказал ему Крис, когда он неловко смял в руках снятые свитер и куртку, не представляя, куда их сунуть. После подсказки он шагнул к правой стене и неуверенно отодвинул панель. Свет включился сам. Шкаф напоминал полноценный гардероб, как в костюмерной академии. Правда, костюмерная была рассчитана на уйму народа, а тут всё явно предназначалось только для Кая. Полки с обувью, перекладины ярусами с плечиками для одежды, сама одежда, просторные ящики для белья, несколько зеркал под разными углами, отдел с куртками и лёгкими плащами, с десяток зонтов, ящик с перчатками, с носками и хрен знает что ещё.

Кай неловко облизнул губы и испытал чувство, сильно смахивающее на унижение. Вещи в шкафу стоили явно немало, их было очень много, но все как одна — на Кая. Он не заплатил за них ничего. Ему просто будто в лицо всё это швырнули с откровенным намёком, и прямо сейчас Кай ничего не мог поделать — воспринимал это как жестокую насмешку над его мечтами, ожиданиями и амбициями.

Крис вытянул у него из рук свитер и куртку, небрежно бросил на одну из полок, тронул скулу ладонью и прижался к губам поцелуем. Как финальный аккорд, расставляющий всё по местам. У Кая костяшки заныли от желания врезать Крису. Он рванулся из объятий, а потом стиснул зубы, прихватив язык Криса, когда освободиться не вышло. Удар не заставил себя ждать. Кай оказался на полу и тыльной стороной ладони потёр пострадавшее место слева от подбородка, пока Крис тихо шипел и ругался в стороне.

Дожидаться, что будет дальше, Кай не стал. Ушёл в ванную. Он как раз сидел на бортике и вертел в пальцах зубную щётку, когда туда же заглянул Крис.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

Процедуру мытья Кай пережил удивительно безучастно, практически никак не реагируя на прикосновения Криса. С той же безучастностью прикасался к Крису сам. Сейчас его куда больше занимали обломки в собственной голове.

Опустошение и руины — вот на это походило его состояние. Вероятность, что в феврале он сможет попасть домой, выглядела на фоне всего настолько мизерной, что её почти и не осталось. А дома его считают мёртвым или пропавшим. Ещё в голову просились мысли, мрачно напоминающие, что до февраля Крис не испарится. До февраля Крис может что угодно делать. С ним. Причём не существовало ничего, что могло бы Криса остановить. Это был его дом, его вещи, его люди.

Кай собственными глазами видел заросли у дороги, саму безлюдную дорогу, холмы, горы вдали и океаны непроходимой зелени. Даже если бы он попытался сбежать, его нашли бы быстро — неподалёку от дома дремал под охраной вертолёт, а о местной флоре и фауне Кай не знал практически ничего. Если идти по дороге, то за несколько дней он добрался бы до города. Но идти по дороге — это быть на глазах. На вертолёте или машине его догнали бы в два счёта. Идти же по бездорожью — глупость несусветная, потому что джунгли Венесуэлы отличались от того, что Кай вообще видел прежде, он бы потерялся там на счёт раз.

Пока Крис ещё возился в ванной, Кай прошмыгнул в комнату и устроился на правой половине кровати, закутавшись в тонкое одеяло. Потом смотрел, как Крис подходил к шкафу, чтобы задвинуть панель. Крис немного постоял, разглядывая вещи внутри, бесшумно задвинул-таки панель, позволив свету погаснуть, затем с минуту разглядывал Кая.

Кай держал глаза почти закрытыми и отчаянно притворялся уснувшим. Настороженно прислушивался к едва уловимым шагам. Под весом Криса матрас заметно продавился, и Кай сдвинулся ещё немного к краю, чтобы расстояние между ними увеличилось хоть на сантиметр.

Крис не стал подгребать его к себе поближе. Просто выключил лампу и затих на левой половине.

 

 


	12. Просвещение строптивого - 1

 

**Просвещение строптивого. Часть 1**

 

С Лэем он столкнулся на площадке для занятий в утренней дымке. Лэй как раз откладывал в сторону разряженный пистолет и, наверное, собирался пойти позавтракать.

Крис молча подхватил отложенный пистолет и принялся перезаряжать. Чувствовал на лице вопросительный взгляд, но не реагировал.

— Алекс сказал, ты распорядился, чтобы он занимался с мальчишкой. Это правда?

Крис едва заметно кивнул и выпрямил руку, чтобы прицелиться. Мишень по ту сторону площадки уже мало на что годилась, значит, Лэй тут проторчал с час где-то. Очень может быть. Из-за холмов звуки до дома не долетали, да и при выстреле автоматика производила мало шума.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты всегда можешь высказаться, — почти грубо бросил он Лэю в ответ и отложил оружие. Лэй сам взял из стопки новый лист и протянул Крису. Они медленно двинулись в противоположную сторону площадки.

— Я знаю, но основания для подозрений в самом деле есть. Твои отношения с управляющими, прямо скажем, натянутые.

— Ты сам его проверял. И Алекс — тоже. Случайный мальчишка. Украли и продали. Ничего приметного в его жизни не было, никаких тёмных пятен ни в его истории, ни в истории его семьи. Он чист, как снег.

— Но Цзытао мог ему что-нибудь пообещать. Цзытао, как и остальным, выгодно выйти из-под крыла семьи Ву. Ведь часть прибыли они отдают так просто, а мы для них не делаем ничего. Это их территории и их дела. И разве тебя не настораживает, что только Цзытао пытался выбрать кого-то такого, кого ты заметил бы?

— Речь шла о его жизни. На его месте я б ещё и не так постарался, — рыкнул разозлённый Крис и остановился у мишени.

— Может быть, но вероятности это не отменяет. Цзытао знает традиции. Он знает, что мальчишка будет к тебе ближе всех.

— А ещё знает, что мальчишка не обучен. Что за ним будут смотреть.

— Пока ты официально не признаешь его. Но потом будет поздно. А спешить им некуда. Безусловно, мальчишка сейчас не станет давать поводов, он может ждать год, два, пять, если потребуется. Ну а когда ты расслабишься и забудешь об осторожности, всадит тебе нож в спину. Ему сейчас выгодно быть шёлковым, чтобы остаться рядом с тобой.

Крис раздражённо закрепил мишень и резко обернулся.

— Ну да, и поэтому паршивец удирал при каждом удобном случае? Ты это называешь "быть шёлковым"? Он ведёт себя как человек, который попал в ситуацию, на которую ни разу в жизни не рассчитывал. Он делает нормальные и естественные ошибки. Он пытался сбежать по-настоящему, Лэй. Это не было игрой. Он тщательно продумывал каждый шаг и знал, чего ему это будет стоить. Если бы дело было в Цзытао, то мальчишка в самом деле старался бы втереться в доверие. Он бы делал всё и по доброй воле, и он бы нихрена не подставлялся так, чтобы потом отлёживаться днями без возможности твёрдо стоять на своих двоих. Он бы сам лез ко мне в постель, а не удирал оттуда при каждом удобном случае.

— Слишком очевидно, — упрямо возразил Лэй и двинулся в обратный путь. — Как раз тогда его бы заподозрили все. Согласись, ты бы сразу просёк, что что-то не так. Пока он ведёт себя разумно и логично в его — якобы — положении, он не вызывает подозрений. Он ведь артист, да? Значит, сыграть ему нетрудно так, чтобы все поверили. Уверен, что стоит тебе как следует напугать его или проявить настойчивость, и он сам сделает всё, что ты ему скажешь. — Лэй сунул руки в карманы и резко остановился. — Что тебя вообще зацепило? Почему он?

— Лучший вариант из имеющихся. Ничего особенного.

— Брось, если б всё было так плохо, ты бы выбрал самый проигрышный и избавился бы от него при случае. Но ты выбрал этого конкретного мальчишку и притащил его сюда. Он дважды дал тебе повод пристрелить его, а ты не воспользовался шансом. Даже клеймо на лоб влепил, а не туда, куда надо.

— Это он сам, — хмуро отмахнулся Крис.

— На лоб? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём все сейчас говорят? Чтобы фавориту... на лоб... Последствия представляешь? Это же как вызов всей кодле твоих врагов.

— Чёрт! Не испытывай моё терпение! Всё я отлично представляю, но не сотрёшь же тряпочкой. Облажались, что дальше? Да, не вписывается, и? Два других уж точно бы не вписались. У этого есть потенциал. Лэй, он меня успокаивает. И хватит считать меня несмышлёнышем. Думаешь, я не допускаю такой вероятности? Или вдруг резко забыл, кто мне его преподнёс? Я получше тебя знаю Цзытао и все его выверты — Цзытао ума на тонкую игру в жизни не хватит, он прост, как квадрат. Но я допускаю и такой вариант, что Цзытао использовали как пешку. Можешь мне поверить, четырнадцатое февраля мальчишку здорово озадачит. Я его проверю и без твоих подсказок.

— Но зачем тогда? Ты хоть понимаешь, что Алекс профессионал? Зачем делать из вероятной угрозы ещё большую угрозу? Ты и так занимался сам с ним. Вот и хватит. Зачем его учить большему и делать опаснее?

— Потому что он должен прикрывать мне спину. Это одна из его задач. Ты отлично знаешь, что фаворита я могу провести везде, в отличие от охраны. Для него нет исключений. Его право находиться рядом со мной везде и всегда неоспоримо. Ни одна шавка тявкнуть по этому поводу не посмеет, потому что мы с ним считаемся за одного человека. Давай на этом закончим. Я так хочу. Точка. Всё, заткнись! Не вздумай рот открыть! Вот ни слова просто!

Сонный Кай как раз появился на тропке к площадке, и спор свернулся сам собой. Лэй на ходу коротко пожелал Каю доброго утра и убрался от греха. Пока Алекс ещё не подошёл, Крис взялся за основы сам. Вытащил Кая к столу с оружием, выбрал пистолет и прижался к спине Кая, заставив его тем самым нервничать.

— Успокойся. Туда смотри. Мишень видишь?

Крис твёрдо вложил пистолет в ладонь Кая, обхватил сверху пальцами и опустил подбородок на широкое плечо. Ткань так плечи облегала, что Крис без труда мог воскресить в памяти каждую линию. Он крепче сжал рукой смуглый жар поверх холодного металла.

— Прицелился? Тогда на выдохе мягко тяни...

После первого выстрела взвилась пыль в шаге от мишени, вторая пуля ударила в дальний край, а третья легла рядом с центром.

— Неплохо для начала.

Ещё через пару минут Крис показал, как перезаряжать пистолет. Кай как раз сам с этим разбирался, когда к ним подошёл и Алекс.

— Что думаешь? — тихо спросил Крис, отступив к Алексу, пока Кай стрелял по мишени снова — уже сам.

— У меня нет предубеждения, — флегматично отозвался Алекс.

— Толк выйдет?

— Конечно. Он быстрый, выносливый, нагрузок не боится и баланс держит идеально. Что ещё надо?

Крис со спокойной совестью оставил Кая под присмотром, предупредив, что отныне каждый день Кай по три часа занимается с Алексом. До обеда Кай лазил по полкам в библиотеке, как позднее доложили, после обеда Крис позвал его к себе. Он разбирал почту и просматривал документацию, присланную Рамоном. Кай сидел на полу возле него, откинув голову ему на колени. Положение явно Кая не радовало, но Крису так работалось лучше. Время от времени он запускал пальцы в тёмные волосы и перебирал их, кончиками поглаживал твёрдую скулу и рисовал линии на щеке. Кай поначалу вздрагивал, но постепенно попривык. Потом Крис вручил ему распечатки с чертежами.

— Что думаешь?

— Что это? — Кай озадаченно крутил в руках лист и прикидывал, откуда и как смотреть.

— Предварительный проект развлекательного центра.

— Это вроде твой и Рамона проект пополам?

— Ну да.

— А почему чертежи как будто двойные?

— Чёткие — это официальная версия для проверок, аттестации и прочего. Подложка — реальная версия.

Крис ничего больше добавлять не стал, решил подождать.

— Нелегальные казино и прочие штуки? — Кай суть ухватил верно и быстро.

— Умница. — Крис погладил его по голове и слабо улыбнулся.

— Просто развлекательный центр настолько неприбылен?

— Почему же? Вполне. Но тогда окупится медленнее. Так можно вернуть всё меньше, чем за год. Потом достаточно будет уменьшать количество нелегальных заведений, постепенно сводя к минимуму. Останется только развлекательный центр. Самая выгодная схема. За год набирается клиентура быстрее, создаётся репутация и имидж. Механизм опробован и отточен. Тебе проект сам как?

— Я в этом мало что понимаю, — пожал плечами Кай, продолжая разглядывать чертежи. — Разве у тебя нет нужных специалистов для оценки?

— Есть. Но твоё мнение мне тоже интересно послушать.

— Намекаешь, что в мои обязанности даже такое входит? — Кай отвёл глаза от чертежей и с удивлением посмотрел на Криса.

— Я тебе говорил уже, что ты должен всегда контролировать ситуацию. Всю. Поэтому тебе лучше знать всё и обо всём.

— У меня голова от таких объёмов взорвётся. — Кай вернул чертежи Крису.

— Не прибедняйся. На первом этаже есть комната. Левое крыло. Там можешь танцевать, если хочешь. Что-то понадобится, скажи Алексу.

— Сейчас? — Кай вскинулся, обернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на Криса.

— Когда хочешь. Хоть каждый день.

Крис вздохнул с лёгким разочарованием, потому что Кай практически в воздухе растворился после его слов. Только тихо стукнула дверь. Помчался смотреть и танцевать.

Крис больше получаса не продержался и тоже спустился на первый этаж. К комнате подкрадывался бесшумно, чтобы осторожно заглянуть внутрь.

Не танцевальный зал, конечно, но стены в комнате были из полированных плиток и походили на зеркальные прямоугольники. Мебель отсюда всю убрали, оставив на подоконнике коробку с дисками и компактный проигрыватель. Из динамиков сейчас лилась какая-то заводная мелодия, а Кай танцевал, ступая по плиткам босыми ногами.

На отражения он не смотрел, да и Крис мог особо не прятаться, потому что Кай крутился с закрытыми глазами. Улыбался. Нет, сиял улыбкой. Сиял ослепительно, как кусочек сплошного счастья.

Он двигался под музыку без чёткого рисунка, словно знакомился с ней, трогал руками, узнавал лучше — то плавно и изящно, то резко и порывисто. Мягкость сменяла силу, а сила — мягкость. Запрокинув голову и раскрыв руки, Кай стремительно закрутился, чтобы потом упасть на колени и взвиться вверх в высоком прыжке.

Крис отодвинулся от двери и прислонился к стене спиной. Слушал доносившуюся из комнаты музыку и пытался стереть из памяти лучистую счастливую улыбку. Ни слова не сказал, когда Кай пропустил даже ужин, а в спальню едва приплёлся, весь мокрый с головы до пят, совершенно измотанный и спящий на ходу. Уснул мгновенно, как только добрался до кровати, и даже не отреагировал никак и ничем на прикосновение Криса. Крис его подтянул к себе поближе и прижался губами к плечу. Хоть бы хны. Кай дрых, как медведь в берлоге зимой.

Крис деловито устроил темноволосую голову у себя на плече, обхватил Кая рукой за пояс и задумчиво всмотрелся в спокойные черты. Тронул губами бровь, висок, скулу, поцеловал в уголок рта, даже потёрся о кончик носа и на миг коснулся губами нижней губы Кая. Тот как спал, так и спал дальше. Крис не пытался строить воздушные замки — Кай спал так спокойно только потому, что танцевал без отдыха и вымотался. Большой перерыв, отвык, как видно, вот и валялся теперь бревном и так благосклонно сносил касания Криса.

Разгорячённые дыханием Криса губы немного приоткрылись, и Крис лизнул их, чтобы мягко прижаться после этого и слегка потянуть за верхнюю губу, снова лизнуть и попробовать нижнюю. Целовал медленно и очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. Чтобы Каю это казалось сном. Коснулся языка Кая у него во рту, погладил кончиком собственного, поймал губами выдох со сладким мятным оттенком пасты и снова тронул языком, чтобы оценить гладкость и чувствительность кожицы нёба.

Кай сонно промычал что-то и сжал зубами нижнюю губу Криса. Слава Богу, что не куснул, а то он мог. Крис даже любопытства ради прошёлся по кромке зубов языком и оценил, насколько зубы острые. Хотя бы во сне этот вредный кусака не кусался, а вполне себе целовался. Губы у него оставались жёсткими и неподатливыми, но горячими и чувственными. Кай отзывался даже на легчайшие касания кончиком языка к губам. На несдержанность вот отреагировал с недовольством — агрессивные поцелуи ему не нравились и заставляли сонно хмуриться и отворачиваться.

— Неженка, — шепнул ему Крис и ласково погладил подушечкой указательного пальца по приоткрытым губам, чтобы вернуть благосклонность. Крис успокоился только тогда, когда зацеловал губы Кая до сочного насыщенного оттенка, а потом затих, потому что Кай перевернулся, уткнулся носом ему в грудь и закинул на бёдра ногу. Ладонь на боку казалась обжигающе горячей, и Крис осторожно положил сверху собственную ладонь, погладил. Кай тихо спал и отогревал выдохами кожу на груди Криса так, будто мягко целовал губами.

Терпения Криса хватило почти на две недели. Всё это время Кай был непривычно тихим, не создавал проблем, сопровождал Криса, когда это требовалось, занимался с Алексом и носа не казал из комнаты, где уединялся с музыкой и танцевал. Он как будто специально выматывался так, чтобы засыпать мгновенно и обламывать Криса. По утрам и вечерам в ванной не дёргался и не шарахался, но едва Крис пытался зайти дальше, этот паршивец тут же изобретал способ закруглиться и слинять в постель. Догнать его не получалось, потому что в постели он вырубался мгновенно, прекрасно усвоив, что кроватные игры с бревном Криса не возбуждают.

Поначалу Крис решил проявить снисходительность и позволить Каю привыкнуть. Всё-таки другая страна, иной распорядок, вменённые ему обязанности... Но довольно быстро смекнул, что Кай просто нагло этим пользовался. Крис иногда пытался вернуться к тому, что случилось в день приезда, но Кай на вопросы не отвечал и тему закрывал тут же.

Крис несколько раз осматривал содержимое шкафа и пытался понять, что могло так на Кая подействовать. Ведь в тот день всё складывалось удачнее, чем обычно, но после... после Кай как будто погас внутри. До непроницаемости. Крис не ловил в его взглядах отблесков страстей и эмоций. Кай выглядел спокойным, чуть мрачным, тихим и даже немного безразличным. Оживал только во время танцев, но когда танцевать переставал, вновь потухал.

Жан-Жак плохо переносил жару, но продолжал ежедневно следить за Каем и полоскать Крису мозги. На его взгляд, Кай слишком много занимался. Но если за три часа занятий с Алексом Крис мог ответить, то всё остальное время Кай занимался сам, чем создавал проблемы.

— Предлагаешь мне запретить ему танцевать? Но ему нравится. — Крис уже думал об этом, но понимал, что будет выглядеть глупо, если сам же запретит то, что разрешил.

— Четырнадцать часов физических нагрузок. Каждый день, — патетично схватился за голову Жан-Жак. — Даже рабы на плантациях в былые времена столько не работали, но и то доживали еле-еле до тридцати. Ты его без футболки вообще видел? Хочешь, чтобы все думали, что ты его голодом моришь и истязаешь?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — беспомощно развёл руками Крис.

— Не придуривайся, ладно? Ты умный и хитрый, вот и придумай что-нибудь без дурацких запретов.

Крис придумал. Поволок паршивца после обеда к реке. Погулять, чистым воздухом подышать. Кай на него покосился, конечно, с искренним недоумением, потому что куда уж чище воздух, если он тут одинаково чистый был везде. За время прогулки зато сам Крис вымотался, потому что постоянно хватал Кая за шкирку, не позволяя никуда шастать. Тропинок ему мало? А вон на то дерево, а это что, а на тот склон взобраться — отвесный, между прочим. У Кая определённо при рождении застряло шило в заднице, и Крис дышал на ладан, когда они вернулись в дом уже под звёздным тёмным небом.

— Многовато кабинетной работы, — между делом обронил паршивец, оглядев рухнувшего на кровать Криса, и слинял в ванную. Крис зажмурился и уткнулся носом в подушку, уговаривая себя не беситься и не убивать Кая на месте. Ноги у него гудели от усталости, а мышцы жалобно ныли. Крис регулярно тренировался, минимум, два-три раза в неделю, но эта прогулка продемонстрировала, что либо тренировок недостаточно, либо кое-кто гиперактивный. Хотя неудивительно, потому что Кай обладал счастливой особенностью спать где угодно и в любое время. Если приходилось ждать чего-то, он мог спокойно кемарить минуту, две, пять или десять — сколько получится.

— Хоть сейчас в спецназ, — довольно говорил в таких случаях Алекс, обзывая это солдатской привычкой.

Крис валялся на кровати, пока вдруг до него не дошло чётко и ясно, что Кай сейчас торчал в ванной в одиночестве, а значит, мог помыться и сам, и закончить до того, как Крис успел бы его полапать. Проклиная всё на свете, Крис отлип от кровати и кинулся в ванную. Опоздал. Кай как раз вытирался полотенцем.

Ладно, зато Крис ещё был немытым, поэтому он не позволил Каю удрать: сунул в руки губку и полез сам под воду. Кай с мрачным видом взялся за него в обычной своей манере. В первое время он прикасался неуверенно и с опаской, но потом нашёл выход и мыл Криса всерьёз: безжалостно тёр кожу, тщательно промывал волосы и делал всё так, что на сексуальный подтекст ничего не приходилось. Тут либо Крис сам прилагал усилия и заставлял Кая делать то, что его смущало, либо пускал всё на самотёк. Как в этот раз, потому что слишком устал.

Его волосами Кай занялся в последнюю очередь. Хорошенько помассировал пальцами, вынудив наклониться немного, затем смыл пену и перебрал под водой пряди. Они стояли близко друг к другу, и Крис мог беспрепятственно рассматривать лицо Кая. Не удержался и прикоснулся губами к уголку рта. Кай тут же шагнул назад, но Крис ухватился за запястье и притянул к себе. Из-за возни Кай едва не поскользнулся, и Крис этим немедленно воспользовался, чтобы прижаться к горячей спине и припасть губами к шее. Кай не успокоился и попытался вывернуться, а едва Крис обнял его крепче, принялся вырываться уже отчаянно. Пришлось сгрести паршивца, отволочь к кровати и отправить на матрас.

Крис откровенно злился, потому что Кай вроде бы попривык к его прикосновениям и позволял себя обнимать и целовать в шею и плечи, но сейчас вёл себя, как в самом начале. Это выводило из себя, поэтому Крис без колебаний вдавил Кая в матрас своей тяжестью и принялся оставлять следы от губ на крепкой шее. Пока сопротивление не увяло. Он целовал влажную кожу под ухом, потом приподнялся и тогда только заметил, что Кай смотрит в одну точку, куда-то над его правым плечом. Кай, в общем-то, всегда был тихим и не шумел, но сейчас даже не реагировал на прикосновения. Когда Крис поцеловал его, тоже отклика не дождался. Кай даже глаза не прикрыл и продолжал смотреть в одну точку — отстранённо и неподвижно.

— Смотри на меня! — глухо потребовал Крис и прижал ладонь к горячему боку. — На меня.

Кай медленно перевёл взгляд на его лицо, но ровным счётом ничего не изменилось. Он смотрел как будто сквозь Криса, всё в ту же точку. Или в никуда. Твёрдые неподатливые губы, остановившийся взгляд, безответность после каждого прикосновения. Если Кай хотел привести Криса в бешенство, то отлично в этом преуспел. Ничего хуже он и придумать не мог, чем лишить Криса доступа к собственным эмоциям. Ничего лучше он тоже придумать не мог, чтобы защититься.

Крису пришлось резко хлопнуть ладонью по щеке, чтобы в глазах Кая появилось хоть какое-то осмысленное выражение.

— Прекрати. Я же говорил, что бояться тебе нечего.

— Я и не боюсь.

— Ври меньше. — Крис хотел уже было удариться в объяснения и убеждения, но понял, что бесполезно. Они оба знали, что в глазах всех Кай — собственность Криса. Что бы Крис ни стал с ним делать, Каю никто бы не помог, потому что Крис имел право делать с ним что угодно. Тут бы и Жан-Жак не вступился, потому что привык и не считал это чем-то неправильным. Поэтому любые объяснения Криса ушли бы в пустоту. Он уже объяснял как-то, но Кай не внял. Даже если Кай отчасти понимал Криса и мотивы Криса, он не верил им до конца. В его положении это было объяснимым. Крис на его месте тоже не поверил бы, наверное.

Поэтому он приподнялся, сел на краю и резко велел:

— Собирайся.

Кай помедлил.

— Быстро. Одевайся и к машине.

Кай наконец сел, осторожно поднялся и двинулся к шкафу. Крис тоже принялся собираться. Запрыгнул в джинсы, натянул футболку и небрежно пригладил влажные волосы. Кай выбрал похожий наряд, и они через четверть часа выехали на ночную дорогу. За рулём сидел Алекс, который время от времени бросал на Криса озадаченные взгляды в зеркало.

Кай скоро заснул, отодвинувшись от Криса подальше.

— Куда рулить-то? — тихо спросил Алекс.

Крис постарался устроить ноги с максимальным удобством, чтобы как следует отдохнуть в дороге, потом неохотно ответил Алексу:

— В "Марипоз".

Алекс ничем не выдал удивления, просто кивнул, словно Крис каждый день средь ночи заваливался в бордель со спящим Каем на плече. Раньше Крис заглядывал в "Марипоз" и поддерживал неплохие отношения с Жакери, но делал он это в более подходящее время и когда хотел расслабиться как следует.

 

 


	13. Просвещение строптивого - 2

 

**Просвещение строптивого. Часть 2**

 

Спустя полтора часа Крис разбудил Кая. Тот сонно потёр веки кулаком, а потом уставился на Криса с растерянностью в глазах. Вид здания, у которого сейчас стоял автомобиль, говорил сам за себя, как и девушка-швейцар у входа, одетая лишь в набедренную повязку, расшитую бисером.

Крис поволок Кая за собой; Алекс мог идти и сам. Жакери встретила их лично и пылко расцеловала Криса с риском утопить его в своём необъятном декольте. Крису в росте она не уступала за счёт небольших каблуков в пять сантиметров, смеялась раскатистым басом и весело колыхала всеми округлостями, которых у неё водилось в избытке.

— По душу Виано? Или хочешь что-то пикантное? — сразу перешла к делу Жакери, обмахиваясь веером из перьев.

— Сначала мне нужен кто-то из новеньких. Только совсем зелёный, который ничего ещё не знает.

Жакери немыслимо широко распахнула и без того круглые глаза.

— Это свежий фокус от тебя, Крисси. Ты же терпеть не можешь неопытных фиалок и любишь, когда со смаком. Слушай, у меня есть роскошные цветочки на любой вкус, хорошо обученные и готовые...

— Это не фокус. Мне нужен мальчишка совсем зелёный и напуганный до жути, желательно. Ничего с ним не будет. Минут на десять. Просто показать и объяснить. — Крис едва заметно повёл подбородком в сторону Алекса и Кая, глазевших по сторонам у стойки бара. — Твоё имущество совершенно не пострадает, поэтому давай самого зажатого. Потом пришлёшь Виано. В полторы ставки против обычного.

Жакери с недоумением пожала плечами, колыхнув внушительным бюстом, но вручила Крису карту без вопросов. Все вместе они поднялись на этаж выше, и Крис запустил в уютную комнату Кая. Алекс остался в коридоре караулить дверь с картой-ключом в руке, а Жакери поспешила выполнить заказ.

Вскоре в комнату Алекс запустил невысокого юношу. Обнажённого. Тот застенчиво отводил взгляд и отчаянно пытался прикрыться руками. Беднягу заметно трясло. Смотрелся он даже очень мило — крепенький, с чётко оформленными мышцами, округлыми бёдрами, широкой поясницей и пухлым задом. Его смятение и дрожь выдавали неопытность, но Жакери, видимо, доходчиво объяснила, что ему надо делать. На кровать он взобрался неловко и неуклюже, хоть и проворно. Так же неловко встал в коленно-локтевую и обеспокоенно поглядел на Криса поверх плеча.

Кай был в... наверное, ахуе. Полном. Поэтому Крис спокойно достал из вазы на столе блестящий квадратик, надорвал и натянул презерватив Каю на пальцы, затем подтолкнул к кровати.

— Попробуй засунуть в него хотя бы один палец.

Кай настолько красноречиво посмотрел на него, что Крис будто отчётливо услышал: "Ты охренел вконец, что ли?"

— Просто попробуй. А ты, эй, пирожок, бойся дальше, потому что потом мы в тебя ножку от стула заколотим. — Крис не представлял, понял ли его слова парнишка на кровати, но тон фразы и вид Криса вполне успешно несчастного запугали окончательно. — Срань Господня...

Крис решительно ухватил Кая за запястье, подтащил вплотную к дрожащему парнишке и твёрдо направил руку к плотно сжатому отверстию меж пухлых половинок.

— Ну, просто засунь в него палец. Он от этого не умрёт, уж поверь. Сопротивление чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как зажимается?

У Кая скулы залило алым, но он кивнул, и Крис крепче сжал его руку, чтобы надавить сильнее. Парнишка на кровати инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться, поэтому Крису пришлось довольно бесцеремонно и его удержать на месте, чтобы до Кая дошло — всунуть палец в запуганного парня и не поранить при этом вот так просто ни хрена не выйдет. Причём кое-кому заметно неприятно и больно. И даже когда просунуть немного удалось всего лишь мизинец, парень непроизвольно зажался ещё сильнее.

— Ощущения нравятся? А если там будет член? И это член так сдавит со всей дури? А ведь сдавит, потому что он напуган, вот сфинктер и сжимается.

Кай вместо ответа шарахнулся в сторону и стянул с пальцев презерватив. Заметно побледнел и старался не смотреть на Криса совсем.

— Ну что, полегче стало? — безжалостно спросил Крис. — Как думаешь, стоит это удовольствие больших денег?

Кай всё так же молчал и не смотрел на него, только хмурился и пытался придумать, куда деть презерватив. Крис отобрал резинку, отправил в корзину под столом, после чего выставил перепуганного парнишку в коридор. Вернувшись к Каю, поймал пальцами за упрямый подбородок, сжал и заставил вскинуть голову.

— Мои слова в силе. Запомни это. Ещё хоть раз шарахнешься или будешь вести себя так, как недавно, заработаешь наказание. Быть может, если в наказание я всё-таки сделаю с тобой это же вот, ты успокоишься раз и навсегда.

Кай ответил ему уже знакомым взбешённым взглядом и резким движением высвободил подбородок. Это радовало. Крис ловил чужие эмоции, успокаивался сам и возвращался в хорошее расположение духа.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату через миг заглянул Виано — сиял приветливой улыбкой на губах.

— Давно не заходил, милый.

— Проходи, не стесняйся, — отозвался Крис.

Из работников Жакери Виано он выбирал чаще, чем остальных, и того это, по всей видимости, устраивало, как и щедрая оплата.

— Сегодня получишь больше, если сделаешь от души всё, правда, это будет не так, как всегда. Точнее, ты работаешь с ним. — Крис заставил Кая выступить вперёд и сжал его плечи. Плечи тут же напряглись, и Кай попытался отступить за Криса.

Виано томно приложил пальцы к слегка припудренной щеке, разглядывая Кая с живым интересом. Кай тоже смотрел на него, правда, с ошеломлением, как на прямоходящую ящерицу.

Крису было безумно интересно, нравилось ли Каю то, что он видел. Виано, как и недавний новичок, отличался средним ростом, плотным телосложением и широкой поясницей. Он следил за собой и мог похвастать отлично развитой мускулатурой и подтянутой задницей. Сильное тело сочеталось при этом с ухоженным лицом, аккуратно подкрашенными голубыми тенями веками, серьгами в ушах и легкомысленными белокурыми кудряшками на голове.

— Первый раз? — быстро сделал правильные выводы Виано. — Надо взглянуть, с чем предстоит работать.

Кай беспомощно оглянулся на Криса с умоляющим выражением в глазах. Крис не собирался его миловать, поэтому тонко улыбнулся.

— Длина для тебя — самое оно, а толщина возбудит до предела.

Кай мгновенно приобрёл вид смущённого мальчишки и бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону двери. Никак побег замыслил...

— Ладно, куда мне лучше примоститься и в какой позе? — перешёл к делу Виано, деловито потянув вверх полупрозрачную майку и открыв подкрашенные помадой соски.

Крис осмотрелся и выбрал массивную тумбу у стены. Высота подходила идеально, чтобы Виано мог на неё сесть с комфортом, а Кай — стоять рядом. Сам Крис тоже мог при этом прижиматься к спине Кая и никому не мешать.

Пока Виано раздевался, забирался на тумбу и готовил себя, Кай порывался сбежать. Крис с силой удерживал его на месте.

— Успокойся. Просто оценишь разницу.

— Но я не хочу! — Кай снова рванул к двери, и Крис дёрнул его к себе, чтобы крепко обнять. — Крис, у меня же даже... Я не хочу. Это...

Крис закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Мягко ласкал неподатливые губы и без спешки расстёгивал узкие джинсы. Кай снова дёрнулся, едва Крис добрался пальцами до его члена.

— Тихо. Считай это наказанием. Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока это не сделаешь. Или придётся познакомить тебя с моей коллекцией ножей. Это просто. Это очень просто. Ты уже делал подобное.

— Да ни хрена подобного! — Кай пытался поймать его руку и отвести от своих бёдер. — У меня же не поднимется даже. Он не... Я только с девушками... Крис! Ты же... Крис!..

Крис снова его поцеловал, чтобы угомонить. Огладил пальцами член, низ живота и осторожно поймал в горсть яички. До шумного выдоха в губы.

— Ты делал, малыш. У тебя отлично всё стояло, когда я тебя трогал. Просто сделай это, и мы поедем домой.

Виано уже ждал их и помахивал зажатым между пальцами блестящим квадратиком. Крис коротко кивнул ему и ловко развернул Кая к себе спиной. Обнял, притянув плотнее, опустил правую руку ниже, огладив живот поверх футболки, и обхватил ладонью ствол. Целовал и лизал кожу на шее, неторопливо нагнетая возбуждение. Помнил, что Каю нравилось пожёстче, поэтому водил ладонью по стволу резко и с нажимом, шептал на ухо имя, потому что на его голос Кай реагировал лучше всего.

— Покажи ему себя, — хрипло велел он Виано. Тот послушно раздвинул ноги, чтобы продемонстрировать растянутое и готовое для проникновения отверстие с потемневшими краями. Лишённая волосков кожа была гладкой и нежной даже на вид, притягательно блестела от смазки. Мягкий член лежал поверх татуировки, изображавшей распустившуюся розу с двумя бутонами.

— Смотри, — шепнул Крис Каю на ухо. — Видишь разницу?

Сообразительный и опытный Виано развязно облизал пальцы и медленно огладил себя, ещё медленнее ввёл пальцы внутрь и принялся двигать ими. Растирал стенки заднего прохода и чувственно облизывал аккуратные губы, завлекательно приоткрывал маленький рот, не скрывая, какое ему доставляет удовольствие трахать себя пальцами.

Кай попытался отвернуться, но Крис не позволил. Прижался губами к уху и снова зашептал:

— Смотри. Настолько сильно он хочет почувствовать тебя. Всего. — И Крис снова принялся водить ладонью по стволу. — Смотри, насколько он растянут для тебя...

Крис шептал, согревая ухо Кая выдохами. Нёс бред, но потому, что его шёпот явно возбуждал Кая. Когда Крис дышал ему на ухо или говорил что-нибудь, член Кая тяжелел в его руке, становился твёрже, заполнял сладкой толщиной. Мало-помалу Крис подталкивал Кая всё ближе к Виано и продолжал шептать что-нибудь на ухо. Крепче сжимал пальцами ствол, пока головка не украсилась каплей смазки.

Может, это и было жестоко, но Крис хотел, чтобы Кай научился спокойно реагировать на прикосновения и не боялся, что Крис возьмёт его силой. Крис хотел, чтобы Кай понял разницу и осознал, почему Виано привлекателен в нужной роли, а он сам — нет.

Виано проворно раскатал по члену Кая презерватив, дотянувшись руками, погладил сведённые напряжением мышцы на животе и сдвинулся, чтобы Каю удобнее было войти в него.

— Не спеши. Сделай это медленно, — подсказал Крис на ухо и провёл губами по шее. Слушал неровное дыхание и плавно поглаживал левой ладонью жёсткий живот под футболкой.

— Я не...

— Или ты это сделаешь, или сам окажешься на его месте. Не зли меня, — рыкнул Крис и слегка подтолкнул Кая бёдрами. Достаточно, чтобы головка скользнула по коже и задела края, а потом погрузилась немного внутрь. —  Он весь влажный и жадный, и ты нужен ему глубже. Медленно, — шептал Крис, поднимая левую ладонь выше по телу Кая и задирая футболку. — Ещё.

Он смотрел, как края заднего прохода охватывают толстый член Кая, как натягиваются и бледнеют, постепенно истончаясь под напором. Пока Кай не вошёл достаточно глубоко. Тогда кожа тонкой плёнкой обняла ствол, туго натянулась. Виано шумно выдохнул и расслабился, едва заметно улыбаясь. Глаза у него маслянисто блестели от удовольствия.

Крис снова посмотрел на широко разведённые ноги и плотно сидящий в теле Виано член. Зрелище неслабо возбуждало, как и тяжёлое неровное дыхание Кая, дрожь его тела у Криса под ладонями. Крис провёл подушечкой большого пальца по твёрдой горошине соска и коротко шепнул:

— Трахни его.

Кай плавно прижался к Крису, позволяя члену выскальзывать из тела Виано, и столь же плавно качнул бёдрами, вновь погружаясь обратно. Он двигался так неторопливо, что это походило на форменное издевательство как над Виано, так и над Крисом. Крис ещё озадаченно размышлял, почувствовал ли Кай, когда прижался к нему, что Крис тоже возбуждён.

Постепенно Кай толкался всё быстрее, разбивая наполненную шумным дыханием трёх человек тишину то отрывистыми хлопками и шлепками, то влажными хлюпающими звуками в глубине раскрытого перед ним тела. Наверное, Виано полагал, что молоденький клиент быстро вспыхнет и слишком рано кончит, но он крупно ошибался. На сегодня Кай был его последним клиентом уж точно. Виано сам убедился в этом, когда Кай замедлился и вновь принялся двигаться без спешки, томно и чувственно, а потом снова ускорился.

Крис немного оттянул футболку на плече и прижался губами к солоноватой коже. Он жадно ловил каждое движение бёдер Кая и отчаянно старался сдерживаться, лишь бы не кончить только от того, что чувствовал, как Кай трахал Виано.

Виано коротко стонал и пытался двигаться навстречу Каю, но не успевал. Смуглые пальцы с силой впивались в раздвинутые ноги, удерживая Виано на месте. Кай уже вгонял член в растянутое отверстие размашистыми движениями бёдер, сильно и резко — пообвыкся и оценил возможности, а Крис жмурился — ощущал гибкость поясницы Кая, напряжение мускулов на спине, пропитавшуюся потом вдоль позвоночника ткань футболки, коротко прижимавшиеся к нему жёсткие напряжённые ягодицы, что на миг надавливали на возбуждённый член, стянутый плотными джинсами, ускользали и вновь надавливали, усиливая возбуждение Криса в разы против прежнего.

Крис с глухим стоном крепче обнял Кая, приник к его спине и бёдрам и хрипло шепнул:

— Быстрее...

Виано мелко трясся на тумбе всем телом и отчаянно цеплялся за края, чтобы сохранить равновесие и удержаться в нужной позе. Широко раскрывал рот в немом крике и попытках дышать нормально, выгибался, рывками разводя бёдра ещё шире и насаживаясь на таранивший его член. Хныкал тихонько и старался хоть как-нибудь одной рукой потеребить сам себе то один сосок, то другой, чтобы получить ещё более острое удовольствие. Потом снова хватался за края тумбы и всеми силами старался не лишиться опоры.

Крис выкинул всё из головы, коротко поцеловал Кая в шею и провёл ладонями по твёрдым бокам, спустил их на узкие бёдра и притянул к себе, чтобы лучше чувствовать, как Кай танцует, чтобы хотя бы тереться о Кая.

Пальцы сами скользнули по паховой складке и огладили тугие яички. Кай резко выдохнул и откинул голову Крису на плечо, толкнулся бёдрами, подставляясь под ладонь Криса и одновременно глубоко вдвигая член в Виано. Крис не отказал в такой малости и принялся массировать мошонку кончиками пальцев, другую же руку бросил Каю на затылок, потянул за тёмные пряди, чтобы Кай удобнее повернул голову, и поцеловал с пылом и настойчивостью. Языком коротко касался языка Кая, тщательно вылизывал рот изнутри и отбирал каждый выдох. Кольцом из пальцев охватил член у основания, чтобы ощущать толщину и жар, ловить слабый пульс под кожей. Потом снова гладил ладонями узкие бёдра, круговыми движениями успокаивал напряжение в мышцах живота, скользил выше по слегка влажной коже и ласкал грудь, добирался даже до ключиц, засовывая руки под задранную футболку, и неспешно ощупывал их, наслаждаясь их выразительностью.

Виано дышал уже хрипло, загнанно. Он беспомощно обмяк, позволяя Каю вколачиваться в его тело с любой скоростью и под любым углом.

— Немного вниз и правее, — почти неразборчиво пробормотал Крис Каю на ухо, но поняли его верно. До громких и откровенных стонов Виано, когда Кай задвигался уже под нужным углом, не сдерживаясь и не пытаясь сдерживать никого из присутствующих — все без того балансировали на пределе.

Виано кончил первым, забрызгивая собственный живот и содрогаясь всем телом от спазмов удовольствия. За всё это время он даже ни разу к собственному члену не прикоснулся — впору самому Виано платить клиенту за отличную работу.

Крис тут же привлёк Кая к себе, вынуждая покинуть чужое тело, торопливо стянул презерватив, выронил из пальцев и обхватил горячий член ладонью. С жадностью целовал шею и плечо над ключицей, почти кусал и жёстко водил рукой по стволу, задевал головку пальцами, обводил её и снова крепко сжимал ствол, доводя Кая до оргазма. Пока тяжёлые капли не раскрасили ладонь Криса. Кай на время перестал дышать. Дрожал в его руках, откинув голову ему на плечо. Губы чуть приоткрылись для вдоха, долгого и хриплого. Крис прижимал к себе Кая, снова помечал губами сильную шею и мечтал кончить сам.

Благо, пока Кай отходил от оргазма в объятиях Криса, Виано отдышался и всё понял правильно. Неловко сполз с тумбы, опираясь на трясущиеся руки, и кивнул на кровать. Крис подвёл Кая туда, аккуратно уложил, устроился рядом и откинулся немного назад, упираясь выпрямленными руками в матрас. Виано опустился на колени между его ног, умело расстегнул джинсы, высвободил налитый тяжестью член и пососал головку. Выпустив её, осмотрел, демонстративно раскрыл маленький "минетный" рот с аккуратными умелыми губами, показал, как там внутри будет тесно, и положил головку на язык, вновь принялся посасывать, оглаживать языком, постепенно активнее двигая головой и позволяя Крису проникать глубже и глубже, чтобы давление стенок горла ускорило развязку.

Получилось быстро, но Крис и так был возбуждён больше чем надо. Он почти никогда так долго не терпел и не сдерживался, и уж точно вовсе не возбуждался от вида того, как кто-то трахается. Подобное с ним случилось впервые.

Выпроводив Виано и управившись с одеждой, Крис вплотную занялся Каем. Тот вполне себе отошёл уже от оргазма, просто лежал на кровати и смотрел на лампу на потолке с потерянным выражением на лице. Он даже не дёрнулся, когда Крис принялся приводить его в порядок с помощью влажных салфеток. Покончив с этим и застегнув джинсы на Кае, Крис улёгся рядом и тоже полюбовался на лампу.

— Ну и как?

Кай тихо вздохнул. Крис покосился на него и отметил, как Кай прикрыл глаза.

— Ты заставил меня трахнуть парня.

— Ну да. Тому парню это, вообще-то, нравится, как ты мог заметить. И что? Я предупреждал, что намерен заниматься с тобой сексом. Мне не слишком улыбается это делать, когда ты от всего шарахаешься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сам себе своими опасениями травмы нанёс.

— Но ты сказал...

— Я сказал, что не собираюсь делать с тобой то же, что ты только что проделал с Виано. Ты сам пытался запихнуть палец в другого парнишку и видел, на что это похоже. Разницу уловил? Если тебе не нравится и ты не хочешь, то силой заставлять тебя нет смысла. Ни один из нас удовольствия от этого не получит. — Крис подложил руку под голову и вздохнул. — Но я могу делать с тобой много чего другого. В мире много удовольствий, и далеко не все из них сводятся к банальному обладанию телом в традиционном представлении. Но это значит, что мне придётся прикасаться к тебе, а тебе — ко мне. Желательно, чтобы мы оба воспринимали это нормально. Если ты будешь бояться, ничего не выйдет. Я люблю секс. Это жутко полезная штука. Но заниматься сексом с кем-то вроде того перепуганного и зажатого парнишки не в кайф совсем. Ты выглядел примерно... не так же, но довольно похоже. Это злит и раздражает, потому что мне нужны отклик и помощь, и взаимное удовольствие. Ну или хоть понимание и спокойствие, раскованность. Не могу же я делать всё сам вообще всегда или постоянно тебя связывать — слишком скучно и однообразно. Если в постели двое, то и прикладывать усилия должны оба. Я всего лишь расширил твой взгляд на секс, вот и всё. Поехали домой, а? Спать хочется — сил нет.

В машине на обратном пути Кай уснул без попыток отодвинуться подальше, что не могло не радовать. Одного раза, конечно, всяко было недостаточно, но Крис планировал продолжить оттуда, где остановился. Не без оснований предположил, что Кай постепенно привыкнет.

Хотя бы просто потому, что шёпот Криса определённо его возбуждал.

 

 

 


	14. Полевые испытания

**Полевые испытания**

 

Каю стало не по себе, когда Алекс выдал ему личное оружие и велел с ним не расставаться. Неприятности на горизонте вроде бы не фигурировали: они раза четыре ездили в долину, где уже начались строительные работы, ещё раз встречались с Рамоном в Калабосо, да и Крис выглядел, скорее, довольным, чем обеспокоенным, пусть и выяснить о предполагаемой угрозе в отношении проекта ничего не удалось.

Для Кая дни более или менее походили друг на друга. Алекс теперь занимался с ним каждое утро уже по два часа, потом Кай танцевал, обедал непременно в компании Криса, снова танцевал и потом сидел в библиотеке. Иногда Крис требовал его к себе по вечерам и показывал какие-нибудь документы или неторопливо излагал план той встречи или сделки, что должны были состояться в ближайшее время.

На взгляд Кая, это казалось несложным. Если он чётко знал цели Криса, то всегда мог трезво оценить ситуацию и сделать верные выводы. Вот если Крис что-то упускал из целей или не говорил об этом, было труднее.

Порой Каю приходилось заниматься документами или выслушивать планы в обнажённом виде. Ещё ему при этом запрещалось отвлекаться, и не имело значения, смотрел Крис на него или трогал и смотрел одновременно. Иногда Крис мог заявиться в комнату, где Кай танцевал. Крис просил танцевать без одежды. Смотрел от порога, пока не уносился торпедой в ванную, чтобы там кончить.

После памятной ночной поездки Кай в самом деле гораздо спокойнее относился к прикосновениям Криса, хотя иногда желания Криса ставили его в тупик и вызывали беспокойство до тех пор, пока не становилось ясно, что это очередная игра без далеко идущих последствий. Часть этих игр Каю не слишком нравилась, потому что от него тогда требовалась неподвижность. С этим у него дела обстояли неважно — мышцы слишком быстро деревенели, конечности затекали и немели, иногда болели. Радовало только то, что Крису требовалось не так много времени, чтобы получить удовлетворение и кончить. Крис при этом не скрывал, в общем-то, что находит в теле Кая особую гармонию, которая его возбуждает. Его подобные игры вполне устраивали, поскольку возбуждение носило в большей степени созерцательный и тактильный характер и не смешивалось с жаждой обладания или подчинения.

— Тебя в кайф любить глазами. Ты — моя собственность, — повторял Крис время от времени, и Кай начинал понемногу понимать тот букет эмоций, который вызывал в Крисе самим собой. Крису просто не требовалось доказательство обладания. Он и так был уверен на все сто, что Кай — его собственность. Крис прекрасно знал, что Каю некуда деваться, и что с Каем он может сделать что угодно, если только захочет этого. Полное фактическое обладание. Потому и смысл в доказательствах действием отпадал. Любые доказательства отсасывали у фактов.

Сверху ещё накладывалась и неопытность Кая, да и Крис говорил, что Кай просто не годится для постели в этом качестве. Демонстрация в виде игры в скамейку для ног быстро это доказала, когда Кай вскоре оказался на полу с ноющей спиной и онемевшей поясницей.

Крис, не скрывая сарказма, показал ему часы.

— Вот настолько тебя хватит в постели в нижней позиции. Считай, это полный ноль. Виано в сравнении с тобой просто бог секса. Поэтому просто запомни, хорошо? Убивать фаворита глупо — мне не для этого тебя вручили. Конечно, у меня есть полное право убить тебя, если мне вдруг ну очень захочется, но это неразумно. Ты мне нужен со всеми своими способностями, живой и здоровый, поэтому есть такая штука как приемлемая грань. Вот дальше неё заходить мы не станем.

Кая, разумеется, всё это ничуть не огорчало, но оно хотя бы оставляло иллюзию внутренних границ и создавало впечатление, что с его желаниями считаются. Когда Крис разрешал трогать себя, это нравилось Каю больше всего. Поначалу смущало, конечно, но любопытство оказалось сильнее, тем более член Криса выглядел иначе, и Каю было интересно оценить разницу. Он терялся в первое время под внимательным взглядом Криса, но постепенно научился считать это частью игры.

Потом случилась проверка в полевых условиях, показавшая, чего конкретно от Кая ждут. Изначально встреча походила на предыдущие и состоялась в небольшом отеле в трёх часах езды от дома. Название городка Кай не запомнил, зато отлично запомнил солнечные пейзажи и сонную пастораль. Ничто даже не намекало, что в столь тихом и доброжелательном месте таятся крупные неприятности.

Обычно при встречах в подобных глухих местах строгости и официальности не придерживался никто. Крис, Кай, Лэй и Алекс могли с лёгкостью затеряться на фоне местных жителей, как и три охранника. К пистолету за поясом Кай ещё не привык, да и пистолет казался лишним в подобной обстановке. Во всяком случае, тогда он именно так думал.

Их ждали в прохладной комнате с завешенными окнами. Шесть человек, как и у Криса, минус Кай, которого не считали. Три охранника и три человека со статусами покруче. Это Кай уже выучил — при встречах количество участников с обеих сторон выдерживали равное по количеству и качеству. Иное попадало в область исключений, как Рамон, например.

Главного Кай знал по снимкам. Саул, который занимался работами по расчистке территории, и с которым Крис больше дела не вёл. Остальные, видимо, помощники Саула. Все они тоже выглядели вполне в духе глуши и ничем не выделялись, если не присматриваться. Если же присматриваться намётанным взглядом, то у каждого из них за поясом прятался пистолет, как у самого Кая.

— Решил перестраховаться? — протянул Саул, пересчитав группу Криса по головам.

— Вместе ехали. Дела. — Крис небрежно двинул в угол за стулом, незаметно ухватив пальцами Кая за рукав рубашки. Корпус Криса скрывал от Саула и его людей это движение, и Кай послушно двинулся следом.

— Он решил, что ты охранник, — едва слышно обронил Крис по-корейски.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подыграл?

 

— Умница.

Крис прихватил стул, неспешно подошёл к столу и уселся напротив Саула. Лэй и Алекс последовали его примеру, а Кай остановился за левым плечом Криса. Вряд ли это так уж бросалось в глаза, потому что охранники с обеих сторон далеко не отходили и тоже топтались рядом, а дверь в номер заперли изнутри на замок, поэтому необходимости в охране там не возникло. Лэй предварительно ещё и проверил отель, убедился, что постояльцев нет вовсе, а хозяин и персонал заняты на складе с доставленными продуктами. Им уж точно никто бы не помешал.

— Я хочу в долю, — высказался в лоб Саул и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Наглой такой и зубастой.

— Оно того не стоит. Слишком много расходов и работы, а окупится всё не в один миг, — лениво отозвался Крис. Выглядел он при этом спокойно-расслабленным, но Кай со своего места видел его левую ладонь, что лежала на колене. Длинные пальцы заметно дрогнули и немного согнулись, оставив на джинсовой ткани едва заметные светлые полосы от ногтей.

Предсказуемо.

Кай уже успел уяснить, насколько Крис не терпит наглость, бесцеремонность и неуважительность. Если за вежливость и хорошие манеры Крис мог сделать скидку даже при открытом оскорблении, то плохие манеры и наглость добавляли несколько десятков пунктов к дурному настроению и злости. Наверное, у Криса это было в крови, хотя Кай ничего не знал о его происхождении и предках. Просто чувствовалась "голубизна", которая говорила о благородной крови, а не о предпочтениях в сексе.

Но Кай хорошо помнил, как сам язвил и огрызался. Когда он делал это изысканно и с помощью хитросплетений слов, Крису это нравилось. Он не злился, даже если смысл фраз Кая сводился к однозначному "Ты мудак и гомик-извращенец, гори в аду и иди на хер". Но если бы Кай вот так прямым текстом сказал, то получил бы в рожу тут же — в лучшем случае. Ведро презрения на голову прилагалось бесплатным бонусом. Крис несомненно относился к любителям дипломатических уловок. Предпочитал быть посланным на хрен так, чтобы шагалось с удовольствием, хотя сам он так посылать не умел, но честно завидовал тем, кому это удавалось.

— То есть, если я тебя пошлю вежливо и с каплей грёбаного уважения, ты пойдёшь? — издевался обычно Кай.

— Не обязательно, но улыбкой я тебя порадую, и есть шанс, что ты не схлопочешь, — рычал в ответ задетый за живое Крис.

Сейчас Саул нарывался, и Кай подозревал, что намеренно, ведь Саула даже разница в численности не смутила, а он имел право потребовать, чтобы Крис выставил лишнего охранника за дверь. Кай наблюдал за происходящим и рылся в памяти в поисках причины.

— Я и не рассчитываю на мгновенную прибыль. Не дурак же. Только и ты не заливай, что ждать придётся долго. Я масштабы работ видел, сам тебе дерьмо там расчищал за гроши. У меня хорошие подвязки с несколькими строительными компаниями. Знаю склады с материалами. Могу достать всё с выгодой для нас обоих. До Калабосо далеко. Рамон в эти места выбирается нечасто. Плохой партнёр для такого дела. Тебе послать его — раз плюнуть. Я возьму сорок процентов, тебе — шестьдесят. Чем не благо?

Да, Саул возникал, когда пришло время оплаты, и набивался на продление контракта, но Крис даже не стал думать над этим. Отказал. Именно один из людей Саула пытался слить предварительную документацию, и Крис не доверял больше Саулу.

Кай ещё покопался в памяти, вспоминая партнёрские связи Саула. Безуспешно. Насколько он знал, Саул работал со всеми, но кратковременно. Заключал срочные договоры, избегая длительных контрактов. Считалось, что он сам по себе, поэтому большинство таких дельцов, как Рамон, отзывались о Сауле с презрением и считали, что Саул — мелкая сошка.

Кая в данном случае беспокоило поведение "мелкой сошки". Саул не мог не знать о предпочтениях и связях Криса, не мог не знать, насколько статус Криса выше. Поэтому поведение Саула не вписывалось в ожидания. Это выглядело так, будто какой-то клерк ввалился в кабинет директора компании и принялся отчитывать руководство, выдвигая при этом несоразмерные требования.

На болвана Саул при этом не тянул. Он вполне успешно столько лет в одиночку сохранял своё положение и не позволял никому перехватить своё дело. А ведь пытались.

— А ты мне можешь предложить нечто интересное? — Рука Криса сжалась в кулак, и это ни о чём хорошем не говорило.

Саул должен был понимать, к чему может привести беседа в подобном ключе. Он вёл себя непростительно нагло и знал об этом. Крис имел полное право взорваться и размазать Саула по стенке. Все присутствующие это понимали. Саул — первый. Но он продолжал в том же духе. Если это была провокация, то слишком откровенная. Либо Саулу требовались именно те последствия, которыми всё это грозило. Зачем?

— Я уже предложил, ты слышал. — Саул осклабился. — И я прошу меньшую долю, чем Рамон.

Рамон не просил пятьдесят процентов, Крис ему предложил это сам. Как видно, Саул даже не подозревал об этом.

— Вы плохо подготовились и слишком многое упустили.

Саул от неожиданности перестал улыбаться и нашёл взглядом Кая, презрительно скривил губы.

— Берёшь в охрану кого попало? Или это новая любимая игрушка? Вкус у тебя так себе. Поучил бы цацу манерам, чтобы не лез в серьёзный разговор, а усерднее тебе хрен облизывал и помалкивал.

Крис откинулся на спинку стула и хмыкнул. Вот теперь он был полностью спокоен, от недавнего напряжения не осталось и следа.

— В самом деле, Саул. Он прав. Ты сейчас непростительно оскорбил моего фаворита, а значит, меня. Какими будут извинения? Как ты понимаешь, любые беседы бессмысленны, если ты проявляешь такое неуважение к предполагаемому партнёру.

Саул непонимающе пялился то на Криса, то на Кая, пока Кай не отвёл чёлку со лба, чтобы открыть клеймо. Саулу потребовалась ещё минута, чтобы переварить это и перевести в местные традиции. Только тогда до него дошло, что имел в виду Крис. Это выглядело так, словно Саул ввалился незваным к кому-нибудь из крупнейших фигур преступного мира на этом материке и оскорбил прилюдно его самого и членов его семьи.

— Продолжим после того, как ты принесёшь извинения, которые меня удовлетворят, — поставил точку Крис.

Покидали они отель с предосторожностями, хотя вряд ли бы Саул отважился на что-то — подобный исход дела явно ломал все его планы. Такого Саул точно предусмотреть не догадался. Это приводило к мысли, что устранение Криса его не интересовало, он именно что рассчитывал на место Рамона и партнёрство. Что-то позволяло ему чувствовать себя уверенно и полагать, что он своего добьётся, а вот срыв встречи казался ему невозможным, но он ошибся.

— Умно, — похвалил Кая уже на обратном пути Крис. — Хотя он мог и не купиться.

— Вряд ли. Ты сам ни слова не сказал ему и попросил подыграть. Он думал, что я просто охранник.

— Ты не похож на охранника, — фыркнул Крис.

— В твоих глазах? Да, — подтвердил Кай и отвернулся к окну.

Крис умолк надолго.

Кай тоже молчал и не отводил взгляд от окна. Не было желания ни смотреть на Криса, ни говорить. Хотя Кай, вообще-то, мог продолжить и намекнуть, что люди на него смотрят иначе. Не все видят в нём собственность Криса, знают об этом и любят трогать. В глазах Саула он был высоким и тренированным парнем с пистолетом за поясом под полой рубашки. На те самые слова Саула в большей степени натолкнула молодость Кая, чем что-то иное. В остальном Кай мало отличался от других охранников, тем более что все они были одеты с одинаковой небрежностью. При иной обстановке Саул мог и не проколоться, потому что в гардеробе Кая просто не предусматривалось ни одной официальной и строгой вещи, поэтому он выделялся бы внешним видом. Как понял Кай, это делалось специально, чтобы подчеркнуть его особый статус.

Кай смотрел в окно, ничего за стеклом не видел и тихо злился. Он помог повернуть ситуацию в неожиданную для всех сторону и выиграл Крису время, а Крис вёл себя так, словно не оценил. При этом Кай ещё и выполнил прямую задачу — не позволил Крису сорваться и наделать ошибок. При критичном подходе Кай понимал, что ждать похвалы за то, чего от него и требуют, глупо — Кай особо и не ждал, но замечание Криса прозвучало унизительно. Как будто это не он сам занимался с ним и не распоряжался о занятиях с Алексом.

Когда они добрались до дома, Кай улизнул, торопливо переоделся и свалил за ограду. Брёл по тропке к реке и пытался пристроить пистолет так, чтобы тот не мешал и не раздражал. Наверное, по-хорошему стоило кого-нибудь предупредить о внезапной прогулке, но Кай не собирался никуда дальше заводи, а это было всего в получасе ходьбы от дома.

Заводь он нашёл, когда Крис отпускал его погулять по окрестностям. Сам Крис не слишком любил прогулки и предпочитал какие-нибудь однообразные нагрузки или занятия, которые позволяли размять мышцы, но при этом сосредоточиться и подумать о чём-нибудь важном. Поэтому Крис мог торчать с час в зале и просто методично долбить кулаком грушу, пребывая где-то глубоко и далеко в размышлениях. Кай предпочитал наоборот — сложное и новое, в движении, чтобы как раз от мыслей и избавиться. Когда Крис пытался припахать Кая к груше, Каю просто быстро становилось скучно и неинтересно, и он отчаянно пытался всеми возможными способами отвертеться или сачкануть. В итоге Крис махнул рукой и по вечерам либо устраивал драки, либо разрешал погулять, но только не танцевать до упора. Танцевать Каю разрешали до обеда и после, но под вечер он должен был заниматься чем-то другим.

Заводь была в сторонке от основного течения реки. Там как раз получался горный порог, вода с шумом обрушивалась вниз на полтора метра и катилась дальше. Но один из валунов, некогда перекрывший путь воде, отделял часть потока, и тот лился вниз в нескольких метрах от основного. Со временем внизу получилась выемка в каменистой поверхности, а землю и песок вымыло, когда выемка заполнилась водой и нашла путь, чтобы вновь влиться в основной речной поток. Теперь заводь и реку разделяли слабо зеленеющие кусты и искривлённые деревья, а по окружности заводи росла трава и виднелись песчаные проплешины. Из заводи вода убегала к реке тонким ручейком, поэтому в самой заводи она нагревалась быстрее и сильнее, да и сквозь прозрачную толщу отлично виднелось каменистое дно, изрезанное трещинами.

Кай стянул одежду ещё на подходе, небрежно бросил на траву и неторопливо двинулся в воду. В самом глубоком месте прозрачная плёнка едва доходила ему до груди, а чтобы уйти с головой под воду, требовалось встать под падающие сверху холодные струи. Пусть и холодные, зато безопасные, а то Кай уже вычитал о всяких ужасах, что плодились в тёплой воде в местных условиях. Подхватить такую экзотику ему не хотелось совершенно, поэтому он предпочитал или холодную горную воду, или солёное море.

Вдоволь поныряв и пощупав пальцами выточенные в камне углубления, Кай просто принялся плавать в уже согретой и спокойной воде. Шум от падающей сверху речной воды из-за стены деревьев был приглушённым и не раздражал.

Наплававшись, Кай выполз на песчаный пятачок и улёгся на спине, подставив тело солнечным лучам. Собирался обсохнуть и перевернуться, но задремал. Ожидаемо, в общем-то. Неподвижность и ничегонеделанье всегда нагоняли сон на него.

Проснулся он резко, сел и оглянулся. Наверное, его разбудил свирепый взгляд Криса, который даже сейчас ощутимо колол кожу. Или кожу кололи присохшие песчинки?

Кай неловко потёр плечо и полез обратно в воду до того, как Крис успел подойти ближе. Ну так, чем не попытка отложить немного скандал и все вытекающие? Кай сомневался, что Крис полез бы в воду, значит, торчал бы у воды и ждал, пока Кай вылезет.

Обломался, потому что Крис в воду полез всё-таки. Кай решил, что утопление — это не худшая смерть, поэтому рыпаться никуда не стал, а продолжил оттирать прилипшие песчинки с кожи. Сколько прошло времени, пока он спал, он не представлял, но солнце болталось на западе на приемлемой высоте.

— Не надо, — тихо предупредил он, когда Крис добрался до него. — Я собирался сразу обратно, просто уснул, пока обсыхал. И я не в настроении.

Как он и думал, эффекта это не возымело никакого. Крис до боли стиснул длинными пальцами левое предплечье и дёрнул к себе. Приглушённый шум со стороны реки разбавил громкий всплеск. Крис как раз собрался откровенно и бурно выразить свои чувства, а Каю вдруг пришло в голову: почему Крису можно, а ему нет?

Он правой рукой стиснул волосы на затылке Криса и потянул. Сжал нижнюю губу — до ошеломлённого выдоха, а после втолкнул в приоткрытый рот язык. Было влажно и горячо, и немного забавно сталкиваться собственным языком с языком Криса. Ещё забавнее оказалось узнать, что он быстрее и проворнее. Самым кончиком языка он скользил по нёбу, кромке зубов, задевал гладкие внутренние стенки щёк и коротко вновь и вновь касался языка Криса. Зато с губами Крис управлялся лучше, хотя Каю нравилось сжимать иногда пухлую нижнюю губу Криса своими твёрдыми и непослушными и лениво посасывать.

Вопросительный взгляд Криса выглядел необычно и непривычно после внезапного поцелуя. Кай непременно рассмеялся бы, если бы не знал, чего ему это будет стоить.

— Давай ты позже мне это вспомнишь, идёт? — Кай осторожно разогнул пальцы Криса, высвободил предплечье и направился к травяному ковру. От собственной выходки слегка кружилась голова, но Кай от души надеялся, что это сработало. Сегодня он был не готов выслушивать претензии Криса. Замечания в машине хватило, чтобы омрачить всё на день вперёд.

Он как раз добрался до одежды, когда за спиной различил характерные звуки шагов в воде. Оборачиваться не стал, просто обречённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь настроиться на бурный выплеск эмоций.

Крис бесцеремонно развернул его к себе лицом, притянул вплотную и прижался губами к уголку рта. Глухо велел:

— Потрись об меня. Сейчас.

Кай не сразу понял, что Крис имел в виду. Дошло, когда Крис сам попытался потереться бёдрами о его бёдра. Поскольку в росте Кай чуть уступал Крису, тереться ему в самом деле было удобнее. Крис ладонями удерживал его за пояс, притягивал к себе плотнее и прикасался губами к шее. Сдвигал руки и заставлял притираться бёдрами с напором, пока они не соприкоснулись членами.

— Ещё... — хрипло шепнул Крис ему на ухо, поймал за руки и заставил обхватить себя за шею. Это было несложно. Кай легко поднимался на носочки и опускался на всю ступню, пока ладони Криса скользили по его коже и втирали в неё тёплые капли. Иногда Крис находил его губы собственными, и они на время затихали, чтобы потом опять смешивать тяжёлое дыхание и притираться отчаяннее. Жар бёдер сливался с нарастающим возбуждением, когда они задевали члены друг друга то случайно, то намеренно.

Крис медленно вёл ладонями по спине от лопаток к пояснице, снова притягивал к себе за бёдра, а затем поймал за правую руку. Через миг они сжимали ладонями сразу оба члена, неспешно надрачивали одновременно. Крис притронулся к губам Кая лёгким поцелуем, теснее переплёл их пальцы и заставил водить по трущимся друг о друга стволам немного быстрее.

Они целовались, а их руки двигались, наращивая темп. Потом двигались они сами, пытались разбить сплетённые пальцы, пройтись по всей длине, чтобы проверить как будто, чьё возбуждение сильнее. Смазки на пальцах стало больше, и они толкались между сжатых ладоней ещё чаще, невольно стараясь двигаться в одном ритме.

Крис припал поцелуем к плечу Кая, прислонился лбом с долгим стоном и залил сплетённые пальцы тёплым и густым. Частыми выдохами грел кожу на плече и заметно дрожал. Кай не шевелился и ждал, пока пальцы Криса не сплелись с его пальцами ещё теснее, пачкая спермой напряжённый ствол. Движения начинались неторопливо и размеренно, пока Крис справлялся с дыханием и приходил в себя. Кай не возражал, потому что тоже хотел кончить.

Скорость нарастала, и Кай вскоре ухватился за Криса, чтобы не упасть. Крис сжимал его член в ладони с выверенной силой и левой рукой придерживал за пояс.

— Я держу тебя, — пробормотал на ухо и немного повернул руку так, чтобы Каю самому было удобно толкаться в его кулак с нужной скоростью, силой и частотой. Крис действительно держал его надёжно, поэтому Кай позволил себе забыться: бился в кулак стремительно, сосредоточившись на напряжённых мышцах бёдер, вскидывался, вколачиваясь во влажную тесноту сжатой ладони и пробивая её насквозь, чтобы дразнить блестящую от смазки головку контрастом между сжатием и освобождением.

Пальцы Криса нажимали на твёрдые венки, разгоняли кровь до предела и заставляли ловить воздух ртом, шумно втягивать в себя или резко выдыхать. Крис ещё и закрывал постоянно ему рот поцелуями, отнимая возможность сосредоточиться на дыхании. Это сводило с ума, но не останавливало. Кай снова яростными рывками таранил кулак, сжимал пальцы в волосах Криса и не позволял разорвать поцелуй, пока не прислонился лбом к гладкому плечу, рванувшись бёдрами Крису навстречу.

Крис поддержал его и притянул к себе. Он не открывал глаза, вспоминал, как делать вдох, дрожал и надеялся, что колени прямо сейчас не подогнутся. Потом это перестало иметь значение, потому что Крис уложил его на траве и сам улёгся рядом.

Молчали долго, пока солнце не зашло на четверть бока за горизонт.

— Это ты так на поцелуй отреагировал или так просто? — тихо спросил Кай, не слишком рассчитывая на ответ.

— Наверное. Ты никогда так не делал.

— Надо целовать тебя чаще, — подумав, пробормотал Кай. — Это мне понравилось намного больше того, что ты делаешь обычно.

Крис резко вскинулся, сел и сердито посмотрел на него сверху.

— Тогда какого дьявола ты молчал?

— Я... — Кай тоже сел и передёрнул плечами. — Я думал, так надо. Не смотри так!

Он вспылил и отвернулся. С трудом переборол желание потереть скулы, которые жгло.

— Я не ребёнок. Просто ты делаешь то, что я не делал никогда.

— На будущее: не надо молчать. Если тебе что-то нравится, я должен знать об этом. Если тебе что-то не нравится, я тоже должен знать об этом. Идём.

Крис обхватил его рукой за пояс и поволок в воду. Потом они обсохли на траве, молча собрались и зашагали по тропке к дому.

Уже в постели Крис подтащил его к себе, прижал спиной к груди и обнял. Дышал на ухо минут пять, пока тихо не шепнул:

— Спасибо.

 

 

 

 


	15. Унижение

 

**Унижение**

 

Кай сидел на подушке в центре кабинета и чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неловко. Говорить что-нибудь не хотелось, потому что Крис с утра на всех рычал и был не в духе. Саул вчера прислал извинения и подарок. В виде дорогого кожаного ошейника с серебряной цепью. Надо полагать, для шеи Кая. Формально Саул извинился, но так, что лучше бы не извинялся вовсе.

Ошейник Крис велел немедленно убрать с глаз долой, после чего принялся рычать налево и направо. Утром Крис продолжил рычать, и все вокруг ходили на цыпочках, отчаянно пытаясь стать невидимками.

Каю повезло на два часа остаться в компании непрошибаемого Алекса, а потом танцевать до обеда в одиночестве, но сам обед он пропустить не мог. Крис назвал это железным правилом, поэтому Кай ежедневно являлся к нему в назначенное время. Иногда они о чём-нибудь говорили, иногда молчали. Сегодня молчали тоже. После обеда Крис его не отпустил и велел идти с ним в кабинет. Кай уже говорил ему о своих размышлениях по поводу Саула, но Крис, кажется, не придал этому значения.

В кабинете Крис велел Каю взять подушку и замереть перед глазами. Это его, как он сказал, успокаивало. У Кая жестоко ныла задница от долгого пребывания на одном месте. Он старался не ёрзать и не вертеться, чтобы не раздражать Криса, но тот, похоже, кое-что приметил всё-таки.

— Можешь лечь, — буркнул он, вновь уткнувшись в монитор.

Кай с радостью воспользовался разрешением, подгрёб подушку под живот и вытянулся на боку. Стоило подпереть щёку рукой, как Крис бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тихо добавил:

— Сдвинь немного футболку.

Кай моргнул от неожиданности.

— На поясе. Чтобы кожу было видно, — неохотно объяснил Крис.

Возражать было себе дороже, поэтому Кай немного подтянул футболку, приоткрыв пояс брюк и левый бок. Язык кололо от желания спросить, не станцевать ли Крису стриптиз. Правда, сосредоточиться на работе у Криса тогда бы точно не вышло, а сосредоточиться Крис хотел, иначе велел бы сразу Каю раздеться и сидеть на подушке обнажённым.

Чтобы язык не кололо, Кай спросил о другом:

— Что в этом проекте такого особенного?

— В каком смысле?

— Чем он отличается от других, что к нему проявляют такой интерес?

— Хм... — Крис задумался, устремив взгляд на заманчиво приоткрытый бок Кая. — Выгодное расположение, налаженные транспортные пути, много природной экзотики. Считается, что где-то в тех местах находилось легендарное Эльдорадо. Здесь достаточно легко можно обойти законы. Часто всё решают деньги. Со временем с притоком людей удобно будет проворачивать различные дела. Удобно и отмывать деньги. Перспективы хорошие, хотя я бы не сказал, что прямо выдающиеся.

— А кто-то ещё пытался выкупить ту землю? Кроме тебя и Рамона?

— Стычек не было, если ты об этом.

— Я знаю. Но я имею в виду не стычки, а намерения. Вряд ли только вы присмотрели этот кусок. Кто-то ещё должен был. Просто кто-то мог опоздать или отвлечься, а вы его обошли. Такое возможно?

— Обычно кто успел, тот и съел.

— Я не знаю, как это у тебя обычно. Я просто спросил, хотел ли кто-то ещё купить эту землю. Это можно узнать? Проверить? Как-нибудь? Или Рамона спросить — он же покупал. Или эту версию настолько трудно проработать?

Крис прижал ладонь ко лбу и пробурчал что-то вроде: "Ну и упрямый же, зараза". Потом он смахнул с телефона трубку, постучал по кнопкам и принялся ждать.

— Рамон, кто пытался купить землю помимо тебя? Или интересовался с намерением? — Крис небрежно чертил карандашом по листу бумаги, пока слушал. Попрощавшись, положил трубку и откинулся на спинку стула. Кай вопросительно смотрел на него.

— Будешь смеяться, — выдержав паузу, предположил Крис.

— Лучше угадаю. — Кай потянулся, сполз с подушки и улёгся на спину, согнул ногу в колене и сверху забросил другую ногу. — Саул?

Крис хмыкнул. Через минуту он устроился на полу головой к голове Кая и вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты с меня слезешь, а то пристал... И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Думаю, что Саул — марионетка. Кукловод прячется за ним. Либо ты кого-то обскакал с проектом, либо порушил чьи-то планы из-за мелочей.

— Второе. — Крис подложил руки под голову. — Саулу не хватило наличных в тот день, поэтому землю получил Рамон. Сделка совершалась на месте и по местным правилам. Аукцион обычно поднимает цену на десять процентов. Саул так и рассчитал, да и деньги явно не его были, а Рамон решил перестраховаться и взял больше. Он перебил цену Саула всего на один пункт, и тот сдался. Если бы не наличка, Саул ещё бы потягался.

— Тогда почему подготовительные работы поручили Саулу?

— Это было решено заранее. Контракт я подписал перед поездкой в Китай. Не хотел тянуть, а свободен был только Саул с его компанией по расчистке и земельным работам. Саул тогда нигде не светился в таком ключе. Рамон написал об этом в отчётной записке, но я пропустил или не обратил внимания. Если пытаться выяснить что-то... без Саула не обойтись.

— Ты согласишься на новую встречу? — помолчав немного, уточнил Кай.

— Других вариантов нет. Вряд ли он кому-то из подручных что-то рассказал. Такие люди держат всё при себе. Значит, мне нужен сам Саул, чтобы получить ответы.

— Не похоже, чтобы он согласился дать ответы так просто.

— А я так просто и просить не буду. Пусть нарвётся, а там его разговорят. Партнёров у него нет, значит, должно пройти всё тихо.

— Партнёр у него есть, — возразил Кай, повернув голову и оценив профиль Криса. — Тайный. Разве это не значит, что он может действовать ещё чьими-то руками? Непредсказуемо.

— Вообще-то, это не так просто, — снова вернулся к рычанию Крис. — Координировать — особенно наёмников со стороны — тяжело, если сидеть за сотни километров. Посылать на место крупную фигуру для координации тоже не самое умное — заметят. Найти на месте союзника и доверить всё ему... проблематично настолько, что даже рассматривать этот вариант...

— Ну извини, я не так много знаю, чтобы рассуждать с твоей уверенностью. Ты говорил, что я должен быть в курсе всего. Я просто попытался. Если тебе не нравятся мои вопросы, больше спрашивать не буду. — Кай сел и хотел подняться, чтобы уйти, но Крис дёрнул его к себе, подтянул ближе по гладкому полу и тихо рыкнул:

— Не бузи.

— Не один ты можешь тут на всех рычать. Я не понимаю.

— Чего? — Крис тяжко вздохнул, подтянул его ещё ближе и подставил плечо под голову.

— Всего. Если кто-то лезет в это дело, значит, надо искать того, кому это выгодно. Так?

— Так. — Крис зарылся носом в его волосы и принюхался.

— Хорошо. Саул явно хотел попасть к тебе в партнёры и прокинуть Рамона. Можно предположить, что в одиночку он и его неведомый кукловод  проект не потянут. Правильно?

— Допустим.

— Тогда почему ты, а не Рамон?

— Хм... — Крис вот теперь явно заинтересовался. Быть может, в таком ключе ещё не думал.

— Проект ведь у вас совместный? Траты поровну, да?

— Ну да.

— Значит, должно быть без разницы, кого из партнёров выбрать, если вы в одинаковом положении. Но к Рамону ведь не подкатывали?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Допустим, — принялся рассуждать дальше Кай, — ты согласишься, поменяешь партнёра и доведёшь проект до ума. Если с тобой что-то случится...

— Притормози, — перебил его Крис. — Случится раньше и больше. Если я соглашусь с Саулом и прокину Рамона, то начнётся разборка с Рамоном, а Калабосо — его вотчина. Это не просто серьёзно. Это очень серьёзно. У меня хорошие позиции, но я могу и не потянуть такую войну. Не в том смысле, что Рамон меня прикончит, но в том, что мне придётся убираться с этого континента и довольно спешно. Хотя часть проблем последует за мной, потому что прокинуть партнёра — это чревато. Это банкам нужны гарантии и обеспечение, а тут у нас слово и репутация значат больше всего остального.

— То есть, даже если ты выиграешь войну с Рамоном, твоё слово и репутация будут подмочены?

— Именно.

— Это значит, что потом отобрать у тебя проект с концами станет проще, да? Ну и если ты сцепишься с Рамоном и проиграешь, то за это время проект всё равно уплывёт, как и твоя репутация?

— Вроде того. На что ты намекаешь?

— На личную вендетту? Мы сейчас прогнали все варианты. По каждому из них ты оказываешься в глубокой жопе и уязвимым либо трупом. Довольно показательно, как мне кажется.

— Эй! — Крис приподнялся и строго посмотрел на него. — Есть ещё вариант сделать Саула и довести проект до ума с Рамоном. Ну и кто тогда будет в полной жопе?

— Ты сначала сделай и доведи, а потом квакай, — фыркнул Кай и попытался откатиться. Крис не позволил, прижал к прохладному полу и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Пальцами провёл по левому боку и забрался под футболку.

— Не дразни меня, — тихо предупредил на ухо и снова поцеловал.

Потом Кай вновь по-царски возлежал на подушке, приводя своим видом Криса в уравновешенное состояние, а Крис договаривался о встрече с Саулом на прежнем месте.

— Почему там? — спросил Кай, когда Крис назначил время. — И почему сегодня?

— Потому что там тихо. И потому что так быстро он не успеет собрать много народа. Место для нас обоих не отличается удобством. Но мне так выгоднее. У меня людей всяко меньше прямо сейчас.

— А Рамон не поможет?

— Если попросить. Сам не станет, потому что наверняка допускает пусть маленькую, но вероятность, что я могу его кинуть. А если сам справлюсь и не кину, у него будут дополнительные гарантии. Стандартный принцип.

— Да уж...

— Ладно, иди и займись чем-нибудь, пока подушка под задницей не сгорела. Нам потом в машине ещё ехать, так что побегай и попрыгай, пока есть возможность.

— Есть, ваше грёбаное величество, — ядовито проворчал Кай, взвившись с подушки, и улизнул за дверь раньше, чем в неё врезалась другая подушка.

Выезжали они на закате. Кай чувствовал себя увереннее, потому что вместе с пистолетом прихватил подаренный Алексом нож. Нож ему нравился больше и удобно крепился к поясу брюк, не оттягивал ничего своей тяжестью, не болтался и ощущался как родной.

Крис нож заметил и посмотрел на Кая немного странно, но он не придал этому значения. Состав "делегации" был тем же: Крис, Алекс, Лэй и три охранника. Со стороны Саула ждали тоже шестерых. Кай предполагался, но не считался. Как личное имущество господина Ву. Вроде второго пистолета, например. Или любимого карманного пуделя.

Кай решил об этом не думать, потому что всё равно изменить это прямо сейчас не мог. Нужно было терпеть, пока срок не выйдет. Это не так уж и много.

— Бланко на месте, — после звонка отчитался Лэй, повернувшись к ним и уперевшись локтем в спинку сиденья. — Крис, не бери мальчишку с собой. Мало ли что. Пусть в машине подождёт.

— Я не нарушаю протокол, — отрезал Крис.

— Да, но если вдруг всё криво повернётся... Он никогда не был в похожих ситуациях.

— Если всякий раз оставлять в машине, то точно уж и не будет. Его готовили ко всему. Вроде бы неплохо. Кай, если ты боишься, так и скажи.

— Я вообще молчал, — огрызнулся задетый за живое Кай. — Вы тут без меня прекрасно сами всё решите.

— Он пойдёт, — жёстко подытожил Крис и отвернулся к окну.

Лэй беспомощно вздохнул, закатил глаза и покачал головой. Алекс продолжал молча рулить.

Кай крепче сжал кулаки на коленях, потом на всякий случай тронул пальцами ножны на поясе и проверил, чтобы они оставались незаметными. Осторожно повернул голову и встретил внимательный взгляд Криса.

— Я думал, ты боишься острых предметов, но Алекс сказал, что ножи тебе нравятся больше пистолетов, и управляешься с ними ты...

— В чужих руках, — без паузы проговорил Кай. — Это сложно. Давай потом?

— Ты солгал? — упрямо продолжил допрос Крис.

— Нет. Крис, пожалуйста, не сейчас. После встречи — сколько угодно.

Крис жёстко сжал губы, посверлил его взглядом ещё пару минут, потом вытянул руку, привлёк к себе, к боку, приобнял и снова принялся глазеть в окно, за которым мало что удавалось разглядеть. Через десяток минут, когда Кай уже начал дремать, неожиданно тихо обронил:

— Никогда не вздумай лгать мне. Любая правда лучше лжи. Я не настолько бескомпромиссен, чтобы ни с чем не считаться.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — не удержался от шпильки Кай.

— Заткнись, — обиженно фыркнул Крис.

На подъезде Лэю снова позвонили и отчитались, что всё тихо. Если Саул и созвал людей, то сделал это либо раньше, либо у него попросту никого под рукой не оказалось. В отеле всего два постояльца на верхних этажах, а среди приезжих наплыва не отметили.

— По плану, — коротко велел Крис.

План предполагал, что они идут на встречу, будто ничего не знают. Как в прошлый раз. При удобном случае хватают Саула и всех загребают, а потом уж специальные люди постараются развязать Саулу язык.

— А если... — Крис жестом велел Каю замолчать. Пришлось подчиниться. С другой стороны, Кай тут был новичком, остальные-то опытные, значит, они сами знали, во что всё может вылиться.

В номере отеля, где ждали Саул и пятеро его людей, всё выглядело так же, как в прошлый раз, разве что для Криса, Алекса и Лэя стулья поставили у стола, а окна не завесили. У двери снова охрану не оставили. Охрана Саула торчала за спинами старших, поэтому охрана Криса повела себя тем же образом. Кай привычно замер за спиной Криса.

— Поговорим? — мрачно буркнул Саул. Выглядел он совсем не так нагло, как в прошлый раз.

— Ну давай. — Крис закинул ногу на ногу и влепил в лоб: — На кого ты работаешь?

Саул резко побледнел и дёрнулся. Тут же смяло и отбросило пластиковую бутылку с водой со стола. Она едва не угодила в лицо Лэю. Только потом зазвенело разбитое стекло и грохнул выстрел за окном. Один из ребят Криса, что стоял ближе к окну, метнулся туда, одновременно дёрнул жалюзи под занавесью вниз и пальнул в дальнюю от окна лампу, чтобы осталась только та, что возле самого окна.

Кай вообще ничего понять не успел, потому что звуки выстрелов в небольшом помещении казались оглушительными, а то, как близко находились друг к другу противники, превращало стычку в странное подобие рукопашной перестрелки. Единственное, что он вообще чётко увидел, — это как Лэй и Алекс вдвоём накинулись на самого мощного здоровяка из охраны и принялись выкручивать ему руки. Потом Кай видел только Саула, который перебирался через стол.

Кай мог без труда отступить назад, к Крису, палившему по импровизированному щиту из массивного стула, что поднял перед собой помощник Саула, но не сделал этого. Ему в голову вдруг пришло, что чем ближе он окажется к Саулу, тем удобнее будет пустить в ход нож. Кроме того, так он точно помешает Саулу пальнуть в занятого Криса.

Расчёт оказался верным. Буквально секунда потребовалась, чтобы у Саула расширились зрачки при виде безоружного Кая в пределах досягаемости. Ещё одна секунда ушла, чтобы Саул дёрнул Кая к себе и приставил дуло к виску.

Вот дальше как-то сложилось всё совсем не так. Кай полагал, что прочие в ответ наставят оружие на них с Саулом, возникнет заминка, и Саул отвлечётся от заложника. Но ни хрена подобного. Алекс, Лэй и остальные без колебаний тут же побросали оружие на пол и вскинули руки. Слаженно. В секунду. Просто взяли и побросали оружие на пол.

Саул и Кай ошеломлённо пялились на эту картину. Потом пистолет бросил себе под ноги Крис. Вот это как раз Саула и отвлекло. Ровно настолько, чтобы Кай успел выдернуть нож, стремительно обмякнуть, уходя вниз, и инстинктивно ударить клинком вверх и назад. Ударил с силой. Руку тряхнуло, а потом с жутковатым звуком нож пошёл вниз, преодолевая сопротивление. Сверху брызнуло тёплыми каплями, и Кай разжал влажные пальцы, чтобы откатиться к Крису, подхватить брошенное оружие и торопливо всунуть в правую ладонь.

Саул стоял, бессильно опустив руки вдоль тела. Пистолет с глухим стуком упал на пол. Из горла Саула вырывались лишь едва различимое бульканье, будто он подавился чем-то. Саул неловко схватился за торчавшую из живота рукоять и повалился вниз лицом.

На пол посыпалось оружие, которое побросали люди Саула.

Кай не мог отвести взгляд от неподвижного тела Саула. Потом, отключившись от всего вокруг, он принялся яростно тереть ладони, лицо и шею. Красное размазывалось по коже, но не стиралось. Он продолжал тереть ладони всё быстрее, пока солоновато-металлический привкус не отозвался во рту. Кай торопливо прижал пальцы к губам, сражаясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой.

— Эй, держись... — Алекс поднял его на ноги, подставил плечо и повёл куда-то. Всё равно куда, лишь бы подальше. Кай даже не сразу сообразил, что они добрались до туалета. Потом его выворачивало над унитазом, а Алекс пихал ему в руки влажные полотенца. В раковине он плескался долго, смывая кровь с рук и лица, полоскал рот и вытирал губы.

Алекс принёс ему пластиковую бутылку с мутноватой жидкостью.

— Лимонка. Выпей, должно полегчать.

Руки у Кая тряслись, поэтому Алекс поддерживал бутылку, пока он пил.

— Зато потом будет уже легче, — тихо проронил Алекс.

У отеля осталась всего одна машина. Пустая. Рядом стоял только Крис. Наверное, Лэй поехал в машине с охраной.

— Чистильщиков уже вызвали? — спросил на подходе Алекс, поймал короткий кивок Криса и шагнул в сторону, чтобы распахнуть дверцу для Кая.

Сесть в машину Кай не успел. Просто вдруг оказался на асфальте с совершенно пустой головой. На губах вновь ощутил вкус крови. Неспешной волной боль разлилась по подбородку. Машинально он ощупал языком зубы. На одном теперь был скол. Кай сплюнул кровь, вместе с ней и осколок зуба выплюнул.

— Крис... — Он узнал голос Алекса.

— Садись за руль, — рыкнул Крис над головой.

Кай поморщился от боли, когда его ухватили за предплечье и дёрнули вверх, поднимая на ноги. Колени тут же едва не подогнулись, и он невольно попытался удержаться за Криса. Крис оттолкнул его и запихнул на заднее сиденье. Хлопнула дверца. Через минуту Крис сел рядом с Алексом на переднее сиденье и глухо велел ехать.

Кай неловко повернулся, чтобы улечься удобнее, прижал ладонь к нывшему после удара месту и прикрыл глаза. Вкус крови во рту мешался с лимонным привкусом, наверное, поэтому было чуть легче и не тошнило опять.

Он понимал, что снова облажался. Прикончил единственного человека, способного ответить на вопросы Криса. Но ведь не специально же. Просто... случайно получилось. Он даже не понял, почему всё получилось именно так. Саул должен был отвлечься на остальных, Кай бы чуть порезал ему руку с пистолетом, и... Таким был план. Его план. Но всё пошло совсем не так, и Кай уже ничего не понимал. Он понял бы, если бы на его месте оказался Крис. Логично бросить оружие. Это же Крис. Но там был Кай. Всего лишь.

— Останови, — резко приказал вдруг Крис. — Жди тут.

Снова хлопнула дверца. Кай непонимающе вскинул голову, когда его дёрнули за лодыжку. Крис практически выволок его из машины, взял за шкирку и потащил к склону у обочины. Жёстко толкал в спину, вынуждая шагать вперёд — к тёмной стене из веток и листьев.

Кай закусил губу, потому что в голову приходила всего одна мысль — сейчас его просто пристрелят. Логично. Всяко возни меньше. Да и нож остался в теле Саула. Пистолет... пистолета на привычном месте Кай не ощущал. Вывалился в салоне? Может быть. Или раньше, пока его выворачивало, и Алекс подобрал. Хотя какая разница.

Крис снова толкнул его. Но из-за обилия растительности Кай уже не видел почти, куда ступает. Нога завязла в рыхлой земле, и он едва не упал. Крис снова с силой толкнул его в спину, и тут у Кая полыхнуло в голове.

Может, он и облажался, но он об этом не просил. У него вообще другая жизнь была. Это просто несправедливо.

Ухватившись за руку Криса, Кай коротко двинул кулаком. Как потянул за спусковой крючок. Он не соображал, куда бьёт и зачем, просто в этом возникла необходимость. Просто бить, чтобы размешать в голове неповоротливые мысли об убийстве, провале, смерти и чёрт знает о чём ещё.

До короткого забытья.

Наверное, Крис врезал ему рукояткой пистолета по голове. Он в ошеломлении лежал лицом вниз и инстинктивно цеплялся пальцами за влажную и рыхлую землю. Приподняв голову, с трудом огляделся. Всё кружилось в густом сумраке — очень медленно, дрожало, мешаясь с цветными пятнами. Мысли едва-едва ворочались, причиняя этим нестерпимую боль и порождая звон в ушах. Кай согнул пальцы, сжал в кулаках склизкие комья и попытался ползти. Вроде бы смог, но двигался как муха в желе. Так медленно, что глаза щипало от бессильной злости на собственное тело, которое казалось сделанным из ваты.

Он задохнулся, когда его вжали в мягкую почву и ткнули лицом во влажную землю. Он не мог дышать смесью из гноя и раздавленной зелени. Футболка на спине затрещала, следом — джинсы. Он отчаянно пытался что-нибудь сделать, но от каждого резкого движения в глазах мутнело.

Ладонью надавили на спину, снова заставили уткнуться лицом в землю. Крис что-то делал с его ногами.

— Не трогай меня!..

Кай снова пытался ползти, но Крис крепко сжал лодыжки и дёрнул. От рывка Кай опять отключился ненадолго. Когда смог открыть глаза, вновь вцепился в рыхлую землю и пополз. Куда-то и зачем-то. Или просто подальше.

Что-то было не так с ногами. Уши от непрерывного шума внутри практически заложило. Кай вообще ничего не слышал, кроме собственного пульса. Беспомощно хватался на комья земли и пытался понять, что же не так. Понял наконец. Крис связал его ноги над коленями. Чем-то. Кай почти не чувствовал пальцев на ногах, и онемение расползалось по ступням, лодыжкам и голеням. Над коленями ныли от боли мышцы. Слишком тугая повязка.

Кай едва не отключился ещё раз от обрушившейся на него тяжести. Его всем телом впечатало во влажную землю. Он едва смог сделать вдох. Между ног скользнуло холодное и влажное — от колен вверх, задело ягодицы. Он дёрнулся и смял в кулаках землю. Старался не думать о том, что его ждёт, но не получалось. Понимал, что не в силах сдвинуться с места, но всё равно царапал землю пальцами в бесплодных попытках отползти хоть немного.

— Ты... обещал! — Он не знал, смог сказать это вслух или только подумал. Эти слова непрерывно крутились в голове.

Зажмурился в отчаянии, когда между связанных ног почти грубо втолкнули член. Одновременно испытал и чувство облегчения, и сжался от унижения. Крис двигался рвано, но быстро. Растирал членом кожу на внутренних сторонах бёдер, нагревал, встряхивал Кая каждым толчком и жёстко вжимал всем телом в рыхлую землю.

От того, что Крис решил трахнуть его ноги, Каю не слишком полегчало — немного, но не слишком. Его ни о чём не спросили, связали и плевать хотели, нравится или нет. Если это было наказание, Каю не объяснили толком, за что. Зато чётко дали понять, что он не больше, чем вещь. Он почти не чувствовал ног от колен и ниже вовсе, колени и мышцы ног выше колен сводило от боли. Каждое движение Криса отзывалось ломотой в бёдрах и суставах. Терпимо, в общем-то, но не тогда, когда терпеть не хотелось.

Кай продолжал цепляться за предательски ненадёжную землю, пока не затих, оглушённый сразу громким пульсом, невозможностью нормально дышать, головокружением, слабостью и болью. Всё перед глазами продолжало плыть, качаться и дрожать. На внутренних сторонах бёдер кожа горела от трения. Близость Криса Кай воспринимал с полным безразличием и просто ждал, когда это кончится.

К счастью, много времени не потребовалось. Крис рывком отстранился и испачкал его ягодицы спермой, потом отодвинулся, позволив наконец-то глотнуть воздуха нормально. Кай не чувствовал ничего, пока Крис развязывал ему ноги. Он и понял-то это только по звукам, потому что ноги вообще никак не ощущались — они воспринимались как чужие или ненастоящие. Он закрыл глаза и остался лежать в рыхлой земле. Не представлял, сколько прошло времени, когда Крис резко сжал плечо и перевернул его на спину.

Предплечье заныло от рывка. Он даже не попытался встать. Ноги всё равно ещё не чувствовал — кровообращение не успело восстановиться. Хлёсткий удар по лицу не заставил его открыть глаза. Вещи могут и не ходить сами. Если Крису надо, пускай несёт.

Крис, видимо, пришёл к тому же выводу и подхватил его, надавив рукой поперёк живота. Это вот он зря. Кай свалился снова на землю, больно ударившись коленями, подался вперёд. Сил на борьбу с тошнотой не осталось, поэтому он не сдерживался. Потом кашлял и сплёвывал желчь, пока по правому виску текло тёплое и густое, отворачивался, когда Крис пытался чем-то вытереть ему лицо.

На той самой секунде, как Крис сжал пальцами его подбородок, он снова вырубился.

Глаза он открыл уже в движущейся машине. Кое-как приподнялся, упираясь руками в сиденье. Ноги болели: мышцы жалобно ныли на обеих ногах — от колена до верхней части бедра. В слабом свете редких фонарей Кай неловко сел и в несколько приёмов подтянул колени к груди. Закусил губу от новой волны боли, которая отозвалась резкой вспышкой в голове. Кожа пестрела тёмными разводами и налипшими комьями грязи. На левом колене грязь смешалась с кровью. Поскольку сейчас он сидел, то наверняка испачкал обивку спермой Криса; мысль об этом бодрила и вызывала злорадство.

Кай обхватил колени руками. Под короткими ногтями засела чернота, а ладони были настолько грязными, что не вдруг отмоешь. По всему телу то тут, то там напоминали о своём существовании пощипыванием царапины и ссадины.

Он устремил неподвижный взгляд в окно, задаваясь всего одним вопросом: почему он до сих пор жив? Этот мир не подходил ему так же, как его мир — Крису. А ещё он теперь убийца.

Реальность снова рассыпалась по кирпичику у него на глазах. Наверное, это всё-таки сон. Просто кошмар. Когда он проснётся... впрочем, после такого кошмара лучше не просыпаться никогда. Ещё и голова адски звенела внутри и как будто вознамерилась расколоться на части.

Алекс притормозил у крыльца, и Кай пулей вылетел из машины — чтобы никто его не увидел вот таким, и потому что ему необходимо было влезть в воду. Он ринулся вверх по лестнице, почти добрался, но ноги подвели. Ступеньки врезались в тело всеми твёрдыми выступами. Он стиснул зубы и поднялся, дохромал до комнаты, ввалился в ванную и одержимо выкрутил вентиль до упора. В ванну хлынула обжигающе горячая вода. Перебравшись через бортик, он опустился на гладкую поверхность и снова подтянул к себе колени, обхватил руками.

Вода подобралась к ступням, набежала. Кожа сразу покраснела. Ступни жгло, но он не шевелился. Так было нужно.

Рывок за руку показался уже привычным, и его тут же выдернули из ванны, как котёнка. Перед глазами возникло холодно-сосредоточенное лицо Криса.

Ладонь сама сжалась в кулак. Коленом в живот. Не позволить согнуться. Основанием ладони в лоб, чтоб затылком о стену. Локтем с размаха по плечу, ближе к шее. Если повезло, левой ключице Криса пиздец. Снова коленом в живот — вот теперь пускай кланяется — и локтем сверху по загривку. Пару раз ногой по рёбрам — для очистки совести. У порога передумал, вернулся и ещё пару раз добавил — для надёжности и чтобы полегчало.

В комнате Кай упал — левое колено ныло и не слушалось. Обо что-то ударился головой, и теперь по лбу снова текло тёплое и заливало правый глаз. Он поднялся, смахнул пальцами влагу с века и отшатнулся к стенке. По стенке добирался до двери, оставляя на светлом фоне смазанные красно-бурые отпечатки ладони. Вывалился в коридор спустя вечность. Путь к лестнице впервые показался ему настолько длинным. Потом перед глазами всё завертелось и остановилось, вмиг погаснув и растворившись во тьме.

Ему снилось, как он возвращается домой.

 

 

 


	16. Хрупкое перемирие

 

**Хрупкое перемирие**

 

Крис разглядывал собственные ступни, сидя в мягком кресле и вслушиваясь в хриплое частое дыхание. Длинная лёгкая занавесь плясала у окна от порывов свежего ветра, что отгонял запахи лекарств.

Жан-Жак опустился на танкетку напротив и вытер одутловатое лицо платком.

— Что скажешь? — Крис вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Думал о худшем. Пытался избавиться от плохих мыслей, но они лезли отовсюду.

— Ничего. Ему повезло — падал с лестницы он уже в бессознательном состоянии, так что ничего не сломал. Синяки и ушибы.

— А это? — Крис неохотно мотнул головой в сторону кровати, где метался Кай. Тут же поморщился от боли в шее — паршивец не сдерживался и бил от души.

Когда Жан-Жак привёл Кая в чувство, тот потом открывал глаза, хрипло дышал, но ничего не говорил и как будто никого не узнавал. Он то проваливался в сон, то просыпался, но продолжал при этом спать, даже если открывал глаза. Горел так, что влажные от пота наволочку, простыни и одеяло меняли дважды.

— Тут тебе к специалисту по таким вопросам. Правда, я не представляю, как ты будешь ему что-то объяснять. С Каем всё в порядке. Никаких серьёзных повреждений. Ушибы, синяки, ссадины, зуб вот, местами кожу ободрал. Но это тут ничего не значит.

— Внутренние повреждения? Может, ударился обо что-то сильно? Он и голову себе разбить исхитрился...

— Нет. Крис, не придуривайся. Ты вообще помнишь, что ему всего восемнадцать? Я не знаю, что ты с ним сделал или не сделал, но причина тут явно в этом. — Жан-Жак постучал кончиком пальца по собственному виску. — Он не выдержал. Он же как солнечный зайчик на фоне всего, что в твоей жизни творится. Слишком много потрясений за короткий срок. Когда Коу пришёл в твой дом, ему было двадцать. Его всему обучили. Каю всего восемнадцать, которые он провёл среди обычных нормальных людей. Он крепкий и сильный, но его никто не учил и вот к этому не готовил. Его явно любили родные и друзья. Он оттуда, где пахнет шоколадом и ёлкой на Рождество, где люди умеют смеяться просто так, и где кровь — экзотика, которую показывают только в программах новостей. Тебе виднее, что могло стать последней каплей. Я заставил его выпить успокоительное. Больше ничего давать ему не буду. Если в ближайшие два дня не придёт в себя, придётся везти в клинику.

— Думаешь...

— Крис, он там Саулу пузо ножом вспорол. Ты помнишь? А представляешь, какой это для него был шок? А потом ты его привёз в жутком виде, он тебя отмутузил и навернулся с лестницы. Как думаешь, мало у него причин поехать крышей? Знать не хочу, что ты с ним сделал, потому что уверен в тебе. Тебе подобное меньше всего нужно. Но вот он-то этого не знает, и ты вряд ли ему сказал.

— Я не просил его убивать ради меня, — буркнул Крис. — Я вообще этого не хотел... чтобы он... Он сам.

— Удобное оправдание, да? Клеймо себе на лоб он тоже вроде как сам влепил. Саула тоже сам порешил. И под пулю тоже сам полез. Кругом виноват, да?

— Какого дьявола? — взревел выведенный из себя Крис.

— Да никакого, — устало отмахнулся Жан-Жак. — Но если он не тянет, и если он тебе не нужен, зачем ты его держишь? Отпусти или пристрели. Или позволил бы Саулу сделать грязную работу, удобно же было.

Жан-Жак тяжело поднялся, вздохнул, словно собрался что-то ещё добавить, но промолчал и ушёл.

Крис откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Пытался смириться с собственным проклятием. Лёгкие пути не для него. Он вечно усложнял себе жизнь. Это получалось настолько просто, почти играючи, что выглядело закономерностью.

"Отпусти или пристрели".

Час назад Крис скандалил с Лэем до хрипоты, пока невозмутимый Алекс Лэя не увёл от греха. Алекс вообще ничего не сказал, только принёс тот самый нож — чистый и острый — и оставил в кабинете Криса на столе. Там же положил пистолет Кая.

Дом будто вымер. Ни одна душа не желала попадаться на глаза Крису. Смелости хватило одному Жан-Жаку, да и то больше из-за Кая, которого пришлось отмывать, перевязывать, укладывать на кровать и насильно поить. О себе Крис уже и не заикался, хотя Кай неплохо отделал его в ванной: разбил губы, едва ключицу не сломал к дьяволу, раскрасил корпус синяками и огрел по шее так, что до сих пор голову поворачивать было больно.

Крис не помнил, о чём подумал, когда увидел Кая у подножия лестницы. Хотя он вообще плохо соображал с того мгновения, как Саул приставил дуло к виску Кая. Как накрыло, так и не отпускало, пока не проверил пульс.

"Не трогай меня".

Крис с глухим стоном поднялся из кресла, прижав ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Коленом Кай врезал, как копытом конь лягнул. Несносный паршивец. Научили на свою голову.

Крис выпутался из халата, отвёл в сторону тонкую сеть и забрался на кровать. Подполз поближе к Каю и улёгся рядом на боку.

Кай уже дышал ровнее и тише, но лицо всё равно блестело от пота. Пальцами судорожно комкал края одеяла и едва заметно вздрагивал.

Крис протянул руку, чтобы отвести чёлку со лба, но помедлил. Не осмелился прикоснуться. Смотрел. Следа от удара на лице у Кая не осталось, но губы были разбиты, и кровь запеклась корочкой в левом уголке рта. На скуле и переносице темнели короткие ссадины, правая бровь была рассечена, выше красовались глубокая царапина и немного спавшая опухоль — от удара рукояткой пистолета. Синяки на плече, руках и под ключицей.

Крис смотрел и думал, что прямо сейчас гармония в облике Кая проступала как никогда отчётливо, оттенённая всеми наносными знаками. Как немой укор: "Смотри, это ты сделал".

Крис придвинулся ближе и подсунул ладонь под пальцы Каю. Вместо одеяла. Ладонь свело от боли — с такой силой вцепился в неё Кай. Крис молча терпел, большим пальцем поглаживал смуглую кожу и задерживал дыхание.

Когда Кай перестал терзать его ладонь и затих окончательно, Крис осторожно обнял его, чтобы не потревожить синяки и ушибы. Устроил голову у себя на плече и погладил по спутанным волосам, пропуская тяжёлые пряди меж пальцами. Мысли лезли будто из каждого тёмного угла, из каждой тени — дурные и безрадостные мысли. От первого столкновения, когда с настороженным ожиданием ясный взгляд скользил по лицам людей в зале, до этой вот минуты, когда Крис прижимал к себе жгучий жар.

С самого начала это было глупостью — Крис знал. Кая никто не учил, и он совершенно не годился для того места, на котором оказался. Неважно, насколько он талантлив и умён, потому что одних ума и таланта слишком мало. Крис позволял инстинкту вести себя дальше, чтобы поставить точку наконец, но раз за разом пытался отсрочить неизбежное, как будто в его силах было оградить Кая от реальности, чтобы потом всё равно... избавиться. Кажется, в этот раз у него получилось. Он мог сломать и ломал. Лучше, правда, не становилось ни ему, ни Каю, и руки не разжимались, а пальцы всё так же размеренно погружались в тёмные волосы, чтобы шёлком по коже...

У Криса в голове заезженной пластинкой непрерывно крутилось: "Он ведь не виноват, что его выбрали наугад. Просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Случайный мальчишка не в то время и не в том месте. И тебе за него отвечать".

 

***

 

Он проснулся от слабого щелчка. Взвился с места на одних рефлексах, перехватывая, выворачивая из пальцев тяжёлую рукоять. Шумно дышал, упираясь ладонью в чужую грудь, прижимал к матрасу. Правая рука твёрдо держала пистолет, приставленный ко лбу — рядом с клеймом.

Чудесно: паршивец пришёл в себя, стащил пистолет, попытался вышибить Крису мозги и снова сбежать. Вот и слушай после этого рассуждения Жан-Жака о солнечных зайчиках. Этот "солнечный зайчик", определённо, из титанового сплава и с непробиваемой бронёй. Хотя бы имя Крис дал ему удачно, интуитивно уловив суть.

У Кая в глазах стелился океан спокойствия. Штиль и непроницаемая тьма глубин. Его губы едва шевельнулись, но Крис без труда опознал короткое: "Стреляй".

Холодная сталь сползла к виску, когда Крис наклонился и раскрыл разбитые губы языком. Целовал и не мог остановиться, пока не царапнуло отрезвляюще сколом зуба. Поцелуй без ответа и снова такой знакомый отстранённый взгляд.

Крис оставил пистолет на полу у кровати, улёгся и притянул Кая спиной к своей груди. Мог бы о многом спросить, но не стал. Сам знал ответы. Уткнулся носом в тёмные волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Хочу домой. Сейчас.

Крис зажмурился и обнял крепче.

— У меня не получается. Я бесполезен. Крис, я просто хочу домой. Не получилось сегодня, попытаюсь снова завтра. Ты знаешь. Не хочу новых ошибок и наказаний за них.

— Замолчи.

— Мне нечего терять. Ты знаешь, что я попытаюсь снова.

— Тебе есть что терять.

— Ошибаешься. Уже нечего — ты позаботился.

— Перестань. Я позабочусь в самом деле, если ты снова сделаешь подобное. Ещё раз — и я забуду об обещаниях. — Крис украдкой коснулся тёмных волос губами. — Я мог бы всех собрать и приказать им забыть пока о правилах. Они бы и возражать не стали. Они бы согласились на словах, Кай. Но Коу нет всего два года. Сейчас немногие соблюдают традиции. Некоторые даже не помнят о таких старых и редко используемых. Но у меня был Коу. Долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы все правила въелись под кожу. Так вот, я могу сказать всем, чтобы они пока забыли о правилах, потому что ты ничего не знаешь и порой ведёшь себя как придурок. Но это уже рефлексы, Кай. Для них ты вовсе не раб их господина. Для них ты — второй человек. Ты в их глазах — моё знамя. Когда тебе приставят дуло к виску или нож к горлу, они бросят оружие. Неважно, кто ты и что можешь, ты для них знамя, символ, часть меня. Будь на твоём месте я, расклад вышел бы иным. Если меня убьют, хозяина всегда можно найти другого. За тебя же они ответят мне. Жизнью. Они верят, что ты мне необходим. Ещё раз подставишься так...

— Ты не упоминал об этом, — холодно отрезал Кай. — Мне надоело быть наказанным за то, чего я не знал.

— Ты знал. — Крис прижал его к себе ещё крепче. — Ты мой. И если ты даёшь мне повод в этом усомниться, тебе придётся после доказывать, что ты всё ещё мой. Я предупреждал.

— Это... унизительно. Я всего лишь использовал удобный случай.

— А я тебя предупреждал, что иногда ты будешь считать это именно унизительным. Но я обещал и обещание не нарушил, хотя ты стоял у меня перед глазами с пистолетом у виска и мог подохнуть в любой миг. Ты сам запустил цепную реакцию. Ты сам разбудил те эмоции, которые не стоило трогать. Когда и как ты умрёшь, решать лишь мне. Ты не смеешь...

Кай взвился, как спущенная пружина, вмиг вырвавшись из объятий Криса. Едва удалось поймать его и свалить на простыни. Они перехватывали руки друг друга. Крис пытался удержать, Кай вырывался. Тычок локтем заставил Криса зашипеть от разбуженной в солнечном сплетении боли. В руках он сжимал быстрого, гибкого и вёрткого, как змея, Кая. Кай ускользал. Постоянно ускользал и будет ускользать, как фантом. Крис знал это всегда, но не мог смириться.

— Пошёл к чёрту! — глухо рычал Кай. — И эмоции свои засунь себе в задницу! Это всё равно одно и то же...

— Ни хрена! Я сдержал обещание. Да тихо ты!..

— Это ничем не лучше! Ты даже ни черта не объяснил! Даже с вещами так не обращаются!

— Наказание не предусматривает твоё удовольствие, придурок! Оно не должно тебе нравиться! Ты! Это ты там подверг свою жизнь опасности и чуть всё к дьяволу не сорвал! Ты хоть понимаешь, что из-за тебя всех могли положить? Ну и хрен бы... Но Саулу ничего не стоило отстрелить тебе башку нахер, придурок чёртов! Это для меня ты ценен, а для него ты никто! Чего ты хотел, идиота кусок?! Чтобы я спокойно стоял и смотрел на это?! И чтобы я ещё ничего не сделал после?! Да я бы сам тебя прибил вот этими руками, если б мог! Ты не один, мы играем в это вместе. Если ты что-то придумал, ты обязан мне сказать и получить моё разрешение. Хотя бы предупредить! Потому что, чтоб тебя, я должен быть в курсе! Всегда должен быть в курсе каждого твоего шага! А ты что за пиздец творишь в одиночку, а? Ты вообще чем думал?! Ну?! Ты хоть кому-то намекнул? Откуда ты собирался ждать поддержки, если никому ничего не сказал? Или все должны твои мысли читать? И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя по голове за это гладил? А ты не охренел ли вконец, а? Не смей подставляться у меня на глазах! Никогда! Ни разу в этой грёбаной жизни! Мне за тебя отвечать, ты понял? Не кому-нибудь, а мне! Всё, что ты делаешь... Кай, нельзя так, ты понимаешь? Мне не нужна твоя смерть. Совсем. Пока я жив, место фаворита рядом со мной. Нигде больше. Фаворит должен прикрывать спину господина, но не умирать из-за собственной глупости и не бросаться туда, где опаснее. Я бы понял, если б не было другого выхода, но то, что ты сделал... Так нельзя. Просто нельзя, упрямый придурок! Это две большие разницы: отвечать за того, кто обучен и понимает, и отвечать за того, кто ничего не знает и не понимает.

Кай молча смотрел на него, вжавшись спиной в матрас, но потом вновь принялся выдираться из рук.

— Я не просил за меня отвечать! И к тебе тоже не просился! Думаешь, я глухой? Я же отлично слышу всё это, что я не гожусь. Если нет, какого чёрта всё это нужно?

— Но ты согласился на договор, придурок! Соответствуй!

— Зато все твои проблемы... решились бы одним махом!

— Много ты знаешь о моих проблемах... Тихо! — рявкнул Крис, снова придавив Кая к матрасу.

— Пошёл к чёрту!

Крис слегка придушил Кая, потом прижал ладони к горячим скулам и поймал гневный взгляд.

— Смотри на меня и слушай! Внимательно слушай! Я тебя выбрал, помнишь? И тебя отдали мне. Ты — мой фаворит. Хотя бы до четырнадцатого февраля за тебя отвечаю именно я. До четырнадцатого февраля для всех моих людей ты — знамя, за которое они будут умирать. Слышишь? Понял? Тогда думай заранее, что и как ты собираешься делать. Дальше... — Крис удержал голову Кая и не позволил отвернуться. — Я не закончил. Ты — мой фаворит. Это значит, что ты тот, кому я должен доверять. Я должен быть уверен в тебе, как в себе. Я могу быть жестоким с тобой, могу ударить, могу унизить, но ты помнишь приемлемую грань? Я не зайду дальше. Я тебе обещал. Потому что если я зайду дальше, я сам лишу себя уверенности в тебе. Потому что мне нахрен не надо вскакивать средь ночи из-за того, что тебе вздумалось вынести мне мозги к дьяволу. Мне это не надо. Да, ты не готов, тебя не учили, но я дал тебе шанс. Не надо его упускать. Но даже если ты не справишься, я хочу хотя бы рассчитывать на тебя. Это не я тебя украл, не я продал, не я купил. Ты можешь считать меня подонком, если хочешь, но я не настолько подонок, чтобы насиловать и убивать несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, которого мне вручили в качестве фаворита. И не настолько подонок, чтобы бросать тебя под пули или ещё как рисковать твоей жизнью ради того, что тебе даром не нужно. Мы оба зависим от обстоятельств, ты понимаешь? Сейчас ты мне нужен. Нам обоим некуда деваться до четырнадцатого февраля. Пока срок не вышел, я отвечаю за тебя, слышишь? Ты меня понял? Кай, ты всё понял? Ну?

— Да, — хриплым голосом отозвался Кай.

— Уверен? — Крис хмуро смотрел, как у Кая слегка дрожит нижняя губа. — Тогда попробуй сейчас сказать, что твоей вины ни в чём не было.

Кай молча сверлил его взбешённым взглядом.

— Чудесно. Ты понял, что заслужил наказание?

Крис послушал молчание немного, потом наклонился к Каю и почти коснулся его губ.

— Правильно, заслужил. Но что ты сделал?

— Я думал, что ты пристрелить меня собрался, — едва слышно ответил Кай. — На смягчающее вину обстоятельство потянет?

— Срань Господня... — выдохнул Крис, прижавшись подбородком к виску Кая. — Я же сказал... Я подонок, но не настолько. Теперь лежи смирно.

Губы, губы неподатливые и твёрдые, с корочкой крови. Разумеется, ни о каком "смирно" речь идти не могла. Крис сжал пальцами член, вынуждая Кая замереть и не уклоняться от поцелуев. Всего восемнадцать — юность Кая Крису была на руку. Не слишком честно, но жар под пальцами нарастал, тяжелел в ладони — ласка и адреналин в гремучем синтезе. Крис вёл губами по открытой сильной шее, оглаживал напряжённую длинную мышцу под кожей, облизывал выступающие ключицы и языком наполнял ямочку между ними. Идеально после встряски адреналином и короткой борьбы. На полную мощность, чтоб искрило. Именно то, что Крису всегда было нужно.

Поцелуями по бронзовой коже — ниже и ниже. Чтобы губами ловить слабую дрожь, и чувствовать, как солоно на языке. Крис гладил ладонями сильные ноги и губами задевал влажную головку. Трогал языком, смахивая проступившую смазку, пачкая щёку. Прижимал руки к низу живота, обхватывал головку губами и тут же отпускал, чтобы снова поймать и согреть во рту.

Пальцами сжимал жёсткие запястья, не разрешал оттолкнуть, придавливал к матрасу, запутывал в складках простыни. Стройное тело выгибалось и по-прежнему пыталось ускользнуть, оставить Криса ни с чем.

— Мой. — Потому что Крис так хотел.

Головка упёрлась в нёбо, и Кай снова выгнулся с шумным вдохом, теперь уже вцепившись пальцами в руки Криса — теперь весь его и весь в огне.

Крис плотнее обхватил губами толстый ствол и постарался взять больше, глубже, чтоб Кай уж точно не сбежал. Чтобы только его. Высвободил руку, чтобы вести ладонью по бедру, приглаживать волоски, что невесомо ласкали тонкую кожу на запястье. Горячий ствол растягивал губы, входил глубже, проскальзывая головкой по нёбу. Высвободив и правую руку, Крис помогал себе пальцами: мягко сжимал у основания, легко надавливал на отчётливо проступающие венки, водил к губам и обратно. Кай разметался на смятых простынях, широко раскинув руки. Дышал часто и шумно, молчал, покусывая губы, вскидывался и падал обратно, чтобы толкнуться тут же бёдрами — резко и сильно.

Крис выпустил головку изо рта и принялся водить ладонью по члену быстрее. Смотрел, как Кай подавался навстречу его руке, проталкивая ствол в тугое кольцо из пальцев. Влажные от слюны губы приоткрывались в немых стонах, и Крис слышал только долгие выдохи, стремительно сменяющиеся короткими рваными вдохами.

Он снова облизывал головку, пачкая губы смазкой, брал в рот и сохранял заданный темп, подставлял язык и снова сжимал член в ладони жёстко, как Каю нравилось. Помечал поцелуями гладкую кожу поверх быстро сокращающихся мышц живота, языком рисовал линии и забирался в идеальную ямку пупка, чтобы снова заменить пальцы на члене губами и позволить толкнуться в тесноту рта. Глотал струйки семени, слизывал с горячей кожи всё до последней капли, чтобы потом смотреть сверху на дрожащего Кая и стирать из памяти очертания вжатого в рыхлую землю неподвижного тела со стянутыми обрывками футболки ногами.

Крис тронул уголок рта губами раз, другой. Целовал осторожно, едва касаясь. Рухнув рядом на простыни, обнял и притянул к себе. Водил пальцами по влажной от пота спине и хрипло уговаривал уснуть, чтобы ничего больше не говорить и не объяснять. Он и так сказал слишком много. Больше, чем стоило.

Утром проснулись они, правда, интересно. Крис даже опешил от неожиданности, потому что ему упирались стояком в промежность. Потом дошло, что Кай спит на нём, удобно устроившись у него между ног.

— Это ещё что за беспредел? — зарычал Крис. — Совсем охренел?

Кай медленно приподнял голову и посмотрел на него с сонным недоумением. Потом буркнул что-то про "так удобнее" и "тяжёлая туша", чуть не свалился с кровати и пропал за дверью ванной. Позднее изобретательно придумывал предлоги, чтобы быть подальше от Криса.

Позавтракать нормально не вышло, потому что пришлось ехать в Калабосо раньше запланированного, чтобы спровадить Кая в клинику с Жан-Жаком. Кая Крис получил на руки к полудню хмурым и злым.

— Трудности с наркозом, — объяснил Жан-Жак. — К вечеру повеселеет, а пока отходняк. А чего ты хотел?

Кай забился в угол в салоне и сидел, прижав к губам салфетку. Ладонь с колена смахнул тут же и ошпарил Криса разъярённым взглядом.

— Решишь как-нибудь ещё раз выбить мне зуб, лучше сразу застрелись, или я сделаю это за тебя. — Кай сердито отвернулся. Слова прозвучали слегка невнятно, но Крис разобрал их отлично.

Рамона они ждали в кафе в пригороде. Как раз позвонил Лэй и доложил о результатах напряжённой работы с пленными людьми Саула. Кое-что выяснить удалось, несмотря на гибель Саула.

— Снайпер был из чужаков. Саул в жизни таких специалистов не держал — ему было не по карману. Помощник Саула поёт, что Саул встречался с нашим таинственным другом тайно и с глазу на глаз. Обычно корректировали место и время по телефону, спонтанно и на ходу. Вроде шёл, сел в притормозившую машину, через семь минут вышел — вся встреча. Уверены, что не местные. С месяц назад получали партию оружия. Китайское.

— Не слишком ли очевидно? — недовольно нахмурился Крис, откинувшись на спинку стула и слабо кивнув Алексу в знак подтверждения, что, скорее всего, надо проверять восточный сектор заново.

— Дальше узнаем. Я проверил телефон Саула. Благо, уцелел, — продолжил Лэй. — Южный пригород, вилла Ла Рока. Следы ведут туда. Ничего пока не узнал. Официально виллу арендует некий Комачо, но он в Каракасе и никуда уже год не выезжал, да и на вилле ни разу не был. Подстава, сам понимаешь. Ты сейчас в Калабосо, тебе проще проверить или издали поглядеть. Ну или Рамона напряги — у него там свои люди везде кишмя кишат.

На том и порешили.

— Управляющие? — задумчиво прикинул Крис. — Слишком просто как-то.

— Если верить данным осведомителей, то они малость заняты пока, — пожал плечами Алекс. — Кто-то оттуда, но не обязательно они. Хотя на них в первую очередь думается.

Все посмотрели на Кая, грустно глядевшего на чашку с чаем. В возникшей неловкой паузе Кай озадаченно вскинул голову и немного отодвинулся от стола под многочисленными взглядами со всех сторон.

— Что? — Он с недоумением покосился на Криса.

— Цзытао говорил с тобой о чём-нибудь перед тем, как...

— Я ни разу его не видел. Только на самой церемонии. — Кай потрогал бок чашки кончиком пальца.

— А с кем-то ещё ты говорил?

— С кем? Там никто не отвечал, если я спрашивал, а по-китайски я не говорю и не понимаю. Меня держали взаперти, потом отволокли уже в зал. Я даже не помню, как... — Кай умолк, обхватив чашку ладонью.

— Ладно. Сначала надо с Ла Рока разобраться. Чужими руками можно жар загребать, но если им не нужны накладки, кто-то должен руководить всем непосредственно, — решил Крис и махнул появившемуся у лестницы Рамону.

— Есть сложность, — сразу начал с дела Рамон, устроившись за столом рядом с Алексом. — Пришло уведомление о визите инспектора. Хочет проверить документы и посмотреть на начатые работы. Если ты не против, то я сам займусь этой проблемой.

Крис кивнул и коротко изложил то, что успел узнать Лэй.

— Ла Рока... Знакомое что-то, — пробормотал Рамон. — Придётся подождать. Я подключу всех свободных в том районе.

Договорились, что Крис снимет виллу неподалёку от Ла Рока, и они останутся в Калабосо, пока не всплывут более весомые факты. Наверное, так даже было лучше, хотя Крис не знал точно, что играло более значимую роль: смена обстановки или всё-таки беседа накануне. Он пытался ещё раз поговорить с Каем, но тот не захотел слушать. В итоге оба теперь делали вид, будто ничего не случилось.

Вилла впечатляла роскошным крыльцом с белоснежными колоннами, сверкающими стёклами, бассейном и ухоженным садом. Два этажа прозрачно-воздушного великолепия. Крис, разумеется, был недоволен, потому что вилла, на его взгляд, отлично простреливалась.

— Стёкла зеркальные на самом деле, — возразил Алекс. — Ночью специальная иллюминация предусмотрена, так что снаружи это сияющая игрушка, внутри которой ничего не разглядеть.

Крис облюбовал комнату на втором этаже, но Кай упёрся и настоял на комнате на первом. На этом проблемы не закончились. От Криса Кай не шарахался и вроде бы обычно реагировал на касания, но Крис чувствовал напряжение, которое будто волнами исходило от Кая в такие минуты. Недоверие. Настороженность. Подспудные опасения. Кай походил на звенящую струну или туго скрученную пружину, готовую выстрелить в любой миг. Это был не страх, но определённо недоверие и готовность дать отпор, если потребуется.

Алекс тоже это заметил, когда явился с докладом и застал их в гостиной. Кай испытал откровенное чувство облегчения, едва они дошли до проверки счетов, и тут же слинял из гостиной под этим благовидным предлогом — тема финансов оставалась запретной для него, и ему никогда не разрешали присутствовать при проверке счетов.

— Перегнул палку, — сухо обронил Алекс, едва Кай пулей вылетел в дверь.

— Знаю, — сердито буркнул Крис. В самом деле. Сам виноват. Мог хотя бы предупредить, когда Кай без остановки шептал: "Ты обещал", что не сделает ничего такого, что это просто наказание, что просто надо, потому что перед глазами всё ещё стояла та самая картина, когда Саул приставил дуло пистолета к виску Кая, и Крису необходимо было успокоиться, убедиться, что не отобрали, что этот упрямый паршивец ещё дышит, что слишком самостоятельный паршивец всё ещё его и всё ещё живой. Но на слова ничего не осталось, адреналин после стычки всё гасил и искал выход, переплавляя эмоции в нечто неуправляемое.

Незадолго до ужина Крис заглянул в комнату, куда уже доставили купленные по его распоряжению вещи. Неодобрительно оглядел прозрачную стену, за которой блестела лазурью вода в бассейне, и повернулся к широкой кровати. В два шага подошёл, наклонился и поднял с ковра белый тюбик. Название запомнил, сунул тюбик под подушку и раскрыл на столе ноутбук. Информацию нашёл быстро и нахмурился. В тюбике, оказалось, была мазь для лечения рубцов. Он как раз закрыл браузер, когда в комнату влетел Кай, шаривший на ходу по карманам джинсов, и резко остановился, увидев его.

Крис задумчиво осмотрел Кая и задержался взглядом на бледном шраме, который белел на скуле после памятной выходки с танцем перед гостями в Канаде.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Просто... хотел надеть что-то другое перед ужином, — неловко выкрутился Кай. — Вещи ведь уже привезли?

— Там. — Крис указал на шкаф, где прислуга всё развесила. Потом молча наблюдал за Каем. Тот сцапал попавшуюся под руку розовую рубашку и тёмно-серые лёгкие брюки. Когда же он ушёл в ванную, чтобы переодеться, Крис достал тюбик из-под подушки и положил туда, где нашёл, после этого тихо покинул комнату и направился в гостиную. Там уже сидел под кондиционером Жан-Жак и обмахивался платком.

— Кай просил у тебя средство для лечения рубцов? — спросил напрямик Крис.

 

 

 


	17. Непредвиденное

 

**Непредвиденное**

 

Утром Кай забежал в гостиную, чтобы стянуть из бара бутылку воды, и застал странную картину: Алекс жестами показывал что-то охраннику, которого держал другой за ноги, а они пытались устоять ровно.

— Что происходит? — здраво поинтересовался Кай, сбитый с толку необъяснимым поведением.

Алекс пригнулся, а дюжий охранник разжал руки и уронил того, которого держал.

— Ш-ш-ш! Это сюрприз, — прошипел Алекс. — Крис ещё не встал?

— Спит, как сурок, — пожал плечами Кай, сбежавший из постели, чтобы потанцевать и отвертеться от совместного принятия ванны — пока ему это удавалось, либо Крис позволял ему это по каким-то неясным причинам. На арендованной вилле Крис в первые дни спал отвратительно — его выбешивала прозрачная стена, а потом днями носом клевал. Этой ночью он вроде нормально уснул наконец-то. — Что за повод?

— День рождения. Он обычно не отмечает никогда, но мы всегда поздравляем.

— Тогда это уже не сюрприз. А что надо-то?

В итоге охранник держал и поднимал уже Кая, который закреплял на стене ленту и гроздья воздушных шаров. Ему хотелось отметить, что шарики — это как-то по-детски и совсем не в духе Криса, но он решил не лезть со своим уставом в чужой монастырь. Хотят шарики, пускай будут шарики.

На завтрак Крис явился мрачнее тучи и метнул в Кая убийственный взгляд. Кай сделал вид, что не заметил свою воображаемую кончину, и сосредоточился на содержимом тарелки, пока Крис с видом мученика выслушивал планы на день.

Днём нагрянул Рамон с подарком. Крис попытался дважды сбежать, лишь бы не принимать подарок, но в этот день все явно чувствовали себя хозяевами положения и совершенно Криса не боялись. К вечеру Крис стал богаче на несколько статуэток, музыкальную шкатулку и горку всяких сувенирных мелочей. Ну и Рамон повёз его в лучший ночной клуб города. Развеяться и покутить. Крис пытался сбежать сам, но не смог, а когда попытался сбежать Кай, Крис вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.

— Ну нет, или вместе, или никак. Будешь сам подарком, раз ты мне ничего не подарил.

— Можно подумать, меня продавали с приложением в виде счёта в банке. У меня вообще нет денег, какой подарок? И меня тебе уже подарили.

Кай подобные места не любил, но поехать пришлось. К счастью, там было где танцевать, и постоянно играла музыка. Кай оставил всю компанию у стола с рулеткой, жестами показав Крису, что идёт танцевать, и слинял.

На танцполе теснились люди, а с громкостью музыки заметно переборщили, хотя Кай попривык немного и перестал обращать внимание на такие пустяки. Танцевать в толпе в клубах ему не особенно и нравилось, но прямо сейчас это помогало расслабиться и выкинуть из головы последние месяцы жизни. Кровь раскалённым потоком катилась по венам, и хотелось раствориться в непрерывном движении. Кстати под боком нашлась и задорно танцующая миловидная девушка с восхитительно круглой задницей. Она даже не возражала, чтобы Кай за эту задницу подержался. Он и держался, пока не наткнулся совершенно случайно на пристальный и замораживающий взгляд Криса.

Кай шепнул девушке пару слов на испанском, которые успел выучить, и двинулся с настороженностью в сторону Криса. Тот вертел в длинных пальцах бокал, опирался локтем на высокие резные перила и не отводил взгляд от Кая.

— Будешь прямо тут скандалить или до дома дотерпишь? — ядовито подколол Кай, проскользнув под перилами и остановившись рядом.

Крис лениво повернул голову и фыркнул, потом неожиданно спросил:

— Хочешь её трахнуть?

Кай помедлил с ответом и тоже пристроил локти поверх перил.

— Хочу. Но смотря чего мне это будет стоить.

— Ничего. Если хочешь, то иди, только из клуба ни ногой и сразу обратно.

— Ты серьёзно? — Кай с подозрением прищурился и оглядел Криса внимательнее. — Ты же говорил, что...

— С женщинами можно. Иди уже. Только сначала выверни карманы.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы она видела, что у тебя с собой ничего нет. Тут иногда таким манером туристов заманивают и грабят. — После демонстрации пустых карманов Крис небрежно вручил ему несколько презервативов. — Иди, сын мой, и согреши.

— Без шуток? — на всякий случай уточнил Кай всё ещё недоверчиво.

— Без шуток. Надо же тебе куда-то девать гормоны. Наверное, я плохо забочусь о твоём удовольствии.

— Нет, но ты... — Кай махнул рукой и снова пролез под перилами, только Крис успел поймать его за футболку.

— Что я? Договаривай.

— Неважно.

— Кай.

Он обречённо вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ты любишь положить, как надо тебе, и смотреть. Не даёшь ничего делать самому.

— Тебе это мешает?

Мешало кое-что другое, но эту тему они оба старались не поднимать и умалчивать. Словно если не вспоминать, то как будто и не было ничего.

— Не то чтобы... просто... этого недостаточно. Я пошёл. — Кай высвободил футболку и поспешил отделаться от Криса с его странными вопросами.

Девушка всё-таки дождалась его и с видом заговорщицы подмигнула. Раз уж она куда лучше знала местные углы, Кай положился на её выбор. После зажигательных танцев кровь в венах как разогналась, так и кипела. Срочно требовалась разрядка на полной скорости. Отчасти из-за этого Кай тоже не любил клубы. В подобных местах ощущалась странная энергетика, которая после нескольких танцев заводила его так, что без секса ему редко удавалось остановиться и успокоиться. А случайные связи он при этом не одобрял, но иного выхода порой не было. Всё-таки лучше с кем-то, чем с собственной рукой.

Девица затащила его в мужской туалет, светлый и просторный, с длинным рядом кабинок. Они успели заскочить в ближайшую кабинку до того, как кто-то ввалился в туалет следом за ними.

Девушка приложила палец к губам, подмигнула, сжала его ладони и потянула к себе под юбку. Проблемой меньше — бельё она не носила. После короткой беспорядочной возни они совместными усилиями расстегнули на Кае джинсы, помучились с презервативом, и он сжал ладонями пышные ягодицы. Девушка вскинула левую руку и уцепилась за край тонкой перегородки. Головкой члена Кай потёрся о влажную и немного припухшую от прилившей крови мягкую плоть между ног девушки. Осталось немного приподнять случайную любовницу, чтобы было удобнее одним тягучим движением заполнить её членом. Девушка тихо ахнула, ухватилась правой рукой за его шею и выдохнула в губы:

— Марика...

Своё имя он сказать не успел — целовалась она жадно и нетерпеливо, вскидываясь всем телом и изгибаясь так же импульсивно, как недавно в танце. Кай резкими толчками вбивался в неё и притирался бёдрами, пока она суматошно отпускала его шею и расстёгивала короткую кофту на груди. Выше талии она была тоненькая, как тростинка.

Марика с силой закусывала губы, чтобы не выдать их стонами. Управилась с кофтой, открыв доступ к двум маленьким округлостям с неожиданно крупными сосками. На этом Кая накрыло с головой. Марика путалась пальцами в волосах у него на затылке, пока он прижимался губами к её груди и почти подбрасывал её с каждым яростным толчком. Она то ли шептала, то ли всхлипывала без остановки: "Буэно".

Кай что-то на полу задел ногой, на миг замедлился. Марика подалась спиной к перегородке, закинула назад вторую руку и теперь цеплялась за край перегородки обеими. Дело пошло ещё жарче: держать Марику так стало удобнее, а двигаться можно было свободнее. Ну и смысла молчать не осталось, потому что перегородка ходила ходуном от их активных движений. Даже кретин догадался бы, чем тут занимаются.

Слегка куснув за сосок, Кай постарался насаживать Марику на член ещё быстрее. Мял пальцами роскошные бёдра, наверняка оставляя на гладкой коже пятна. Из-за юбки разглядеть мало что удавалось — ткань на толчках подлетала вверх на доли секунды, а потом вновь скрывала всё. Марика стонала громче и проникновеннее, и это заводило ещё больше. Потом короткие выразительные ахи и вовсе будто задавали бешеный ритм, пока ослабевшие окончательно пальцы Марики не соскользнули, и она не обрушилась на Кая всем весом с долгим громким стоном.

Накрытый крышкой унитаз оказался полезной штукой, иначе они бы непременно свалились на пол. Оправившись от оргазма, они таки отлипли друг от друга и принялись торопливо уничтожать следы преступления и приводить себя в порядок. Использованный презерватив шмякнулся в урну, поверх его забросали обрывками бумаги. Марика возилась с мелкими пуговицами на кофте, а Кай застёгивал джинсы. С минуту они прислушивались у двери. Снаружи никто не шумел, поэтому они рискнули открыть дверь и выскользнуть в основное помещение. Марика коснулась губами щеки Кая и кинулась к входной двери, а он задержался у раковин. Как раз ополоснул руки и намылил, вскинул голову и застыл, увидев в зеркальном отражении Криса рядом с кабинкой. Той самой.

— Следишь за мной? — Кай сунул руки под воду, чтобы смыть мыльную пену.

— Ты мой, почему бы и нет? Думал, перегородку вы на радостях снесёте нахрен.

— Не знал, что ты ещё и вуайерист, — буркнул Кай. Полученное недавно удовольствие теперь горчило.

— Я не подглядывал, а только подслушивал. Или это тоже вуайеризм?

Кай на миг настороженно замер, потому что его обняли за пояс и слегка прижались к спине.

— Хотя это тоже...

— Что?

— Возбуждает. — Крис не позволил ему вытереть руки и потянул за собой в другую кабинку.

— Что ты... Крис!

— Просто помоги мне. — Крис решительно захлопнул дверцу и запер на задвижку. — Вот.

Мог бы и не показывать, Кай и так отлично видел проблему ниже пояса, заметно натянувшую ткань брюк. Крис сам расстегнул пуговицу и молнию и бесцеремонно притянул влажную ладонь Кая к возбуждённому члену. Кай сильнее натянул кожицу и неудобно повернул руку, чтобы сжать ствол крепче. Зашипел от боли, ударившись локтем о выступ у двери.

— Куда?

— Да погоди ты... Неудобно же!

Кай проскользнул между стеной и Крисом, чтобы оказаться у Криса за спиной. Вот так получилось куда лучше: обхватить за пояс и опустить ладонь на член.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто...

— Да! — уже раздражённо рыкнул Крис. Кай вздохнул и огладил пальцами низ живота, смело прикасаясь к горячей коже в паху. Подхватил твёрдый ствол и провёл от основания к открытой головке. Старался не трогать там, чтобы Крис не сорвался раньше времени — кожица на головке у него была намного чувствительнее, чем у Кая. Кай уже как-то раз так прокололся, позабыв о разнице, и заставил Криса кончить очень быстро, что, разумеется, Крису не польстило.

— Только попробуй... — хрипло прошептал Крис.

— Да помню я. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.

— Ну ты...

Кай с умыслом провёл пальцем по выступающей вене, вынудив Криса едва не захлебнуться низким стоном. Вновь обхватив член ладонью, принялся неспешно двигать рукой. Почти подбирался к головке, но не касался, оглаживал пальцами мошонку, покачивал в ладони или слегка оттягивал, вновь вёл по стволу. Крис прерывистым шёпотом скоро велел просто держать ладонь неподвижно. Он толкался с нужной скоростью, а Кай стоял, закусив губу, потому что это ему прилетало ягодицами Криса куда-то явно не туда.

Кай в конце концов зажмурился, прижался лбом к спине Криса и постарался немного отодвинуться в попытке хоть так создать между ними необходимые лишние сантиметры воздуха.

Крис тихо зашипел, и Кай, спохватившись, ослабил нажим на ствол.

— Не себе же дрочишь... паршивец...

— Прости.

— Это ещё... что такое? — Крис определённо намекал теперь на вновь возникшую проблему, но уже в джинсах у Кая, которую он отчётливо должен был ощущать ягодицами.

— Сам елозишь по мне задницей, — огрызнулся Кай и решительно заткнул Криса быстрыми движениями ладони по члену. Вот теперь задевал головку и дразнил скользящими касаниями пальцев, приближая развязку, пока Крис ещё что не вменил ему в вину. Крис так прижался к нему ягодицами за миг до оргазма, что он до боли язык себе прикусил. Едва успел накрыть ладонью головку, чтобы Крис кончил ему в руку.

Тяжело дышали оба, но если Крис приходил в себя, то Кай боролся с собой. Медленно поискал взглядом коробку с туалетной бумагой, даже нашёл, но воспользоваться не успел. Крис развернулся лицом к нему, глянул вниз, хмыкнул и потом сжал правое запястье. Заставил поднять руку, испачканную спермой, осмотрел, неожиданно наклонил голову и прошёлся языком от основания ладони к пальцам. Кай не сводил с Криса изумлённых глаз и не мог их отвести. Это выглядело... Он закусил многострадальную губу, когда Крис снова лизнул его ладонь с внутренней стороны, огладил языком пальцы — по очереди и с нажимом, тронул губами центр ладони, потом поцеловал запястье — прямо там, где бился пульс.

Кай машинально ощупал уголок своего рта языком, проверяя, не потекли ли слюни. Когда понял, что за хрень он делает, порывисто прикусил язык, забыв убрать его из вида. Заработал хищную тонкую улыбку Криса, от которой стояк не ослабел ни на йоту.

— Помучайся, — шепнул Крис, почти коснувшись его губ, распахнул дверцу и направился к раковинам, оставив его подпирать спиной перегородку в кабинке. У Кая перед глазами всё ещё стояла та порочно-непристойная картина, когда Крис вылизывал ему ладонь. Стояк грозил прорвать джинсы.

Кай впервые осознанно признался себе, что у него встало конкретно на Криса. Встало даже после бурного секса с симпатичной и пылкой девушкой. Если раньше он оправдывался тем, что Крис делал с ним, как прикасался, то теперь... Крис ничего не делал и не прикасался. Тёрся, но это...

Кай сделал глубокий вдох и постарался думать о чём-нибудь неприятном, чтобы кровь как-то равномернее распределилась по телу и перестала концентрироваться в одном месте.

— Ну что ты возишься? — Крис нетерпеливо заглянул в кабинку.

— Уйди! — Кай зажмурился и отвернулся.

— Помочь? — язвительно поинтересовался Крис.

— Пошёл к чёрту.

Хорошо, что Крис в самом деле пошёл. Не к чёрту, но хотя бы отошёл снова к раковинам. Минут через семь Кай присоединился к нему, хмурый и злой. В паху неприятно тянуло от неудовлетворения, словно вовсе не трахался сегодня, а в голове хаотично отплясывали мысли, которые даже думать было стыдно. С участием Криса, разумеется. Только не в привычном амплуа. Ох, чёрт, не в привычном. Даже стало интересно, пристрелил бы его Крис, если б узнал, о чём он думал.

— Рамон рассказал что-нибудь? — попытался отвлечься от задорного порно в мыслях Кай.

— Пока нет. Прислугу на вилле не держат, а жильцы если её и покидают, то стараются делать это незаметно. Даже наружу лишний раз не выходят. Там видели только нескольких охранников. Два раза приезжал фургон с продуктами, но водитель сказал, что видел только охрану.

Крис резким движением притянул Кая к себе, коротко поцеловал в губы и провёл носом по шее.

— Как попадём домой, немедленно в ванную. От тебя воняет дешёвыми духами, как от клубной шлюхи.

— У неё есть имя. Она мне сказала.

— Даже знать не желаю. В ванную. Или будешь ночевать в прихожей. Под дверью.

— Честно? — обнадёжился Кай.

— Нет!

— Я могу и в саду. Под кустом каким-нибудь...

— Кай.

— Или у ворот. Тоже ничего.

— Кай, — с тихой угрозой протянул Крис. — Нарываешься?

— Ищу варианты, — буркнул он, ужом вывернувшись у Криса из рук, и двинулся к выходу. Старался вообще не думать. Ни о чём. Ну или думать о чём угодно, только не о Крисе.

"Чтоб ты провалился, извращенец чёртов!"

 

 

 


	18. Наживка

 

**Наживка**

 

Спустя два дня появились первые значимые новости. Начало, правда, вышло скомканным и некрасивым, потому что утром Алекс имел неосторожность ляпнуть:

— Цзытао приехал.

Догнать после этого Кая он даже не пытался. Кай пулей влетел в гостиную, сшиб с дивана гостя, придавил собой и отпустил руки на волю. Ошеломлённый в буквальном смысле стремительным и внезапным нападением Цзытао и пикнуть не успел, а его уже от души вымесили кулаками. Он и глаза открыть не пытался, пока не менее огорошенный Крис приходил в себя, вскакивал и оттаскивал Кая в сторону. Оттаскивание мало помогло, потому что Кай всем телом рвался из рук и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Цзытао самим собой олицетворял в его представлении всю порушенную жизнь, месяцы преисподней и отдалившиеся мечты. По милости Цзытао Каю пришлось распрощаться с нормальной реальностью, пережить унижения и, возможно, навсегда лишиться всего, чего он хотел. Ярость захлёстывала с головой, хотя Кай понимал чётко, что желает сейчас прострелить что-нибудь Цзытао. По-настоящему. Чтоб надолго в клинике застрял.

Видимо, Крис заметил характерные движения, которыми Кай пытался нашарить пистолет или нож, поэтому без колебаний перекинул Кая через плечо и унёс из гостиной, где с Цзытао остался присеменивший на шум Жан-Жак.

Кай рухнул в кучу скомканных простыней и одеял, тут же выкарабкался из них и рванул с места к двери. Глухой щелчок перечеркнул весь план. Ещё и Крис замер рядом с дверью и скрестил руки на груди.

Кай с холодной яростью смотрел на Криса и торопливо просчитывал в голове все возможные варианты. Стекло за спиной было глухим и не сдвигалось, но в ванной под потолком красовалось длинное узкое окошко — Кай пролез бы. Высоко, правда, так просто не забраться, но если с бортика и уцепиться за что-нибудь...

— Стоп! — резко скомандовал вдруг Крис, будто прочёл мысли. Он хмурил густые брови и смотрел так, что сомневаться в грядущих неприятностях даже не стоило. Но сейчас Кай чихать на это хотел. Угроза наказанием — любым — не могла его остановить. Отчасти он понимал, что на месте Цзытао мог оказаться и кто-то другой, коль уж судьбе или кому-то там наверху, или жизненному алгоритму прижало вдруг задвинуть Кая в такие условия и посмотреть, как он от них загнётся. Но это понимание не спасало от напряжения и потрясений последних месяцев. Как раз из-за них Каю было проще обозначить первопричиной Цзытао. Чтобы хоть крышей не поехать и сохранить рассудок в приемлемом состоянии. Это Цзытао выбрал его в Японии, и Кай собирался обрушить на Цзытао всю свою ненависть.

Но на пути стоял Крис.

— Такое поведение недопустимо в твоём положении.

— Пошёл к чёрту. Если бы не он...

— Вот именно. Если бы не он, я бы тебя не получил.

Кай чуть не застонал от вспыхнувшего с новой силой бешенства. Ну конечно! Как ещё Крису смотреть на это? Только со своей стороны. На сторону Кая ему плевать. Это же не Криса украли и продали, выставив на каком-то обшарпанном помосте словно вещь. Не Криса подарили кому-то, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру. Всё остальное тоже было не с Крисом.

— Пошёл. К чёрту!

Крис его перехватил на подлёте к двери, прижал спиной к груди и крепко удержал за пояс.

— Просто успокойся. Это ты должен блистать спокойствием, а я — орать и на всех кидаться. Я знаю, что ты злишься и хочешь оторвать Цзытао голову. Я бы тоже очень хотел на твоём месте. Но сейчас каждый из нас на том месте, на каком получилось. Если я позволю тебе оторвать Цзытао голову, начнётся ещё одна война. Это никому не нужно. Ни одному из нас. Ты здесь сейчас именно по этой причине. Чтобы остановить эту войну и избежать её.

— Я, что, должен просто проглотить это и мило ему улыбаться? — окончательно рассвирепел Кай.

— Нет. Я просто скажу ему, что отныне ему запрещено попадаться тебе на глаза. Поверь, это тоже достаточно унизительно. Это тоже наказание.

— Но мне-то что с того? — Кай отчаянно дёрнулся, но высвободиться не смог. В горле жгло от обиды и несправедливости. До злых слёз.

— А что тебе с того, если его вдруг будут судить и приговорят к тюремному сроку? Результат тот же. Отсидит и выйдет, ещё и мстить притащится, наверное. Ну и?

— Я не хочу, чтобы...

— А чего ты хочешь? — Крис внезапно выпустил его, развернул к себе лицом и схватил за предплечье, заставил поднять руку, чтобы они оба чётко видели разбитые костяшки и кровь. — Этого вот хочешь? Это так же неправильно для прежнего тебя, как и то, что сделал Цзытао. Просто подумай об этом. Я не сторонник мира, Кай, и я не сторонник тех принципов, что были тебе знакомы. Если человека необходимо убить, я легко это приму. Но сейчас Цзытао нужен. Нам нужен. Поэтому ты должен успокоиться. Ты его не увидишь больше.

— Ещё есть время. Ты ещё можешь вернуть меня ему, ты сам говорил.

— Не могу. Я могу только убить тебя. Не смотри так. Ты мог сам догадаться. Поэтому.

Кай шарахнулся прочь, едва Крис тронул пальцем клеймо на лбу. Крис с места не двигался, и Кай тоже стоял неподвижно в двух шагах от него. Облизнул пересохшие губы и тихо уточнил:

— Значит, теперь мне надо думать, что весь наш договор — это мыльный пузырь?

— Нет.

— Да неужели? Ты сам признаёшь, что солгал мне. Если солгал в этом, в остальном уж точно тебе ничего не стоило солгать. Знаешь, я не сильно расстроюсь, если тебя в этой заварушке пристрелят.

Кай немного поморщился от боли, когда ворот футболки впился в шею. Крис только надёжнее сгрёб ткань в кулак. Осталось дождаться, когда же второй кулак врежется Каю в челюсть. Но взгляд Кай не отвёл. Смотрел Крису в лицо и ждал.

— Правда глаза колет? Если ты не можешь ни вернуть меня, ни отпустить, то хоть злости тебе хватит, чтобы убить?

Крис медленно опустил руку и разгладил футболку.

— У каждой игры свои правила. Вот тебе варианты, Кай. В тот день я мог бы выбрать другого. И ты можешь сейчас пойти и узнать у Цзытао, что они делают с рабами. Уверен, ты сочтёшь нынешнее своё положение куда лучшим вариантом. Вернёмся обратно. Допустим, я не выбрал бы никого и предпочёл три жизни в расплату. Ты умер бы вместе с Цзытао там. Как его собственность. Пуля в корпус, пуля в голову — концы в воду. Никто и никогда не узнал бы, что с тобой случилось. Ты просто исчез бы для мира. Идём дальше. Я выбрал и забрал тебя. Самый бескровный и оптимальный способ. Если бы я отпустил тебя и без клейма, меня сочли бы лицемером и приготовились бы к войне. Это означало бы тот самый отказ и самый кровавый способ. Пренебрежение. В глазах Цзытао и прочих. Это унижение. Такое не прощают в этом вот мире. Особенно по отношению к тем, кто номинально в зависимом положении. А Цзытао и остальные номинально входят в семью. Ты понимаешь, почему я не мог так поступить? Потому что у каждой игры свои правила, Кай. Для тебя это несправедливость. Ты случайный человек, который оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Но ты при этом смог обратить внимание на себя. Ты оказался сильнее, чем те двое, которые и головы поднять не смели. Ты смог вызвать интерес. Поэтому тот ход выиграл ты, а они — проиграли. Жестоко? Может быть. Но такова игра. Что бы ты ни выиграл, ты выиграл. Они — нет. Идём дальше. Отпустить тебя после того, как ты получил клеймо, я тоже не мог. Да, Цзытао в тот миг утратил право на тебя, и ты стал моим. Моим в глазах всех. Навсегда. Даже если у меня будет веская причина отпустить тебя, это ничего не изменит. Ты будешь моим до самой смерти одного из нас. Никто не сможет занять твоё место. А я не смогу взять нового фаворита. Я могу попытаться, но меня осудят. Нового фаворита не примет никто, пока жив ты. Отпустить тебя просто так я тоже не могу. У каждой игры свои правила, Кай. Если я отпущу тебя так просто, в глазах прочих я потеряю лицо. Потому что милосердие — право сильного, но тогда, когда оно уместно. Сейчас оно совсем не уместно, надеюсь, это ты понимаешь. Все в курсе, что я забрал и пометил тебя. Все в курсе, что ты не обучен. Это даёт мне право обучить тебя, испытать и принять окончательное решение. Например, отпустить тебя после испытания. Потому что после испытания никто не посмеет усомниться в правильности принятого мной решения.

Крис лёгким прикосновением пальца огладил шею Кая там, где недавно больно впивался ворот.

— Как видишь, я не так много лгал тебе. До назначенного срока перемен не будет, потому что для меня они невозможны. Но все должны видеть, что ты пытаешься. Потому что если пытаться ты не будешь, меня спросят, почему я это терплю и вожусь с тобой. У нас есть зрители, Кай. Если ты чего-то хочешь, тебе придётся играть по правилам.

— И сейчас я должен опять тебе поверить? — Он сбросил руку Криса, не позволив вновь прикоснуться к себе.

— Попытайся. Потому что если в этой заварушке меня пристрелят, тебе не придётся ни радоваться, ни огорчаться. Потому что тебя пристрелят вместе со мной. Как мою собственность и часть меня. И раз уж мы откровенны, то должен предупредить: даже если я тебя отпущу в назначенный срок, а потом когда-нибудь меня пристрелят, то, скорее всего, пристрелят и тебя чуть позже. Потому что ты останешься моим в глазах этого мира. И им будет наплевать, рядом со мной ты или сам по себе. Поэтому в твоих интересах моё долголетие при любом раскладе.

— Только потому, что я оказался не в то время и не в том месте? — с горьким сарказмом уточнил Кай.

Крис не стал ему отвечать: пожал плечами и ушёл, заперев Кая в комнате.

Кай тут же попытался выбраться через окно в ванной, но зацепиться там было не за что. Пришлось сидеть под замком, пока Цзытао не покинул виллу.

Он дремал на кровати, когда к плечу с осторожностью прикоснулись. Потом по щеке провели губами. После недолгой возни за спиной его обняли и согрели тихим дыханием затылок.

— Остыл? Выводить в общество можно?

Кай отмолчался. На Криса он в таком вот плане не походил, и даже недавно его ярость не была неконтролируемой. Цзытао он уж точно не убил бы, но избил бы на совесть. Всерьёз. Потому что по справедливости. Когда человеку ломают жизнь, человек вправе отплатить за это по справедливости.

— Жаль, что продать его мне не светит, — пробормотал Кай. — Было бы справедливо.

— А какая участь ждала бы меня? — после долгой паузы спросил Крис.

— Моя нынешняя. Сам бы походил в фаворитах.

— Кому бы ты меня подарил?

— Никому. Просто поменял бы местами. Чтобы ты побыл на моём месте и узнал на собственной шкуре, каково это. Страшно?

— Не очень, если ты будешь делать со мной ровно то, что я делал с тобой.

— Всё равно я не понимаю. — Кай закопошился, перевернулся на живот, подставил локти и посмотрел на Криса. — Даже если я случайный человек, который оказался не в то время и не в том месте, и тебе нужно играть по правилам, чтобы отпустить меня... как ты можешь быть уверен в моём молчании?

— Легко. Ты всё равно не знаешь множества деталей. Например, номера счетов. Ну и тебе придётся рассказать о Сауле, а это ты вряд ли сделаешь, потому что на идиота не похож. Теперь ты ещё и кровью связан, Кай. Если об этом узнают, тебя всё равно обвинят в убийстве. Кроме того, это ты. А ты не большой любитель говорить о себе даже в малом. Например, ни разу прямо не сказал, чего ты боишься.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— На это. — Крис кончиком пальца коснулся шрама на скуле. — Ты боишься, что я оставлю на тебе похожие следы?

— Я уже не уверен в этом. Мне всё равно пока не удалось выяснить, можно ли свести клеймо. Если это непоправимо, то... всё теряет смысл. Какая тогда разница, сколько у меня будет шрамов?

— Это настолько важно?

— Крис, ты вроде не похож на идиота, — передразнил Кай. — Мои шансы попасть на сцену с этим равны нулю. Мои шрамы не будут никого волновать до тех пор, пока их реально замазать лёгким гримом. В той степени, чтобы при съёмке было не разглядеть. С поправкой на то, что я танцую, значит, грим ещё и потечь может. Не могу же я постоянно выступать в банданах и надвинутых на лоб шляпах.

— Тебе не обязательно выступать. У меня достаточно средств, чтобы обеспечивать тебя. Ты можешь заниматься чем-нибудь другим.

— И быть содержанцем. Ага. Зашибись. Нет слов. Ну и всем наплевать, что хочу я именно танцевать. На сцене. Видишь? Об этом даже говорить нет смысла. Вообще нет смысла говорить о себе, потому что это только мне и интересно. Тебе в самом деле не нужен друг, а они у тебя, что удивительно, есть. Тебе нужна вещь. Тут я тебе ничем помочь не могу.

— Ты не знаешь, что мне нужно! — Крис откатился к краю кровати и сел. — Ты просто зациклился на слове "раб", хотя я говорил тебе, что фаворит означает нечто большее.

Кай устало уткнулся лицом в одеяло и вздохнул. Приподняв голову, покосился на Криса.

— Это ты не хочешь признавать очевидное. Ты же сам носишься с этим "мой". Чуть что не так, сразу слетаешь с катушек. Но так говорят о вещах. О том, что подвластно. Мир, люди... это приходит и уходит. Даже ты бессилен перед болезнью или смертью. Или увечьем. Это просто тебе не подвластно. Потому и я свой собственный, а не твой. Ты не можешь заставить меня разлюбить танцы и полюбить что-то другое, потому что я этого не хочу. Ты можешь заставить меня сделать вид, но не больше. Можешь покалечить, если захочется, и отобрать то, что я люблю, но это не сделает меня твоим. А вообще я не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо. Какая тебе разница, чего я хочу, если скоро меня в твоей жизни не будет?

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — проронил Крис, поднимаясь с кровати. Уже у двери он с чёткостью сообщил нейтральным тоном: — Сбор через полчаса в гостиной. Есть новости. Твоё присутствие обязательно.

Кай в полнейшем смятении таращился на закрывшуюся за Крисом дверь и пытался понять, что скрывалось за словами Криса. На что предстояло посмотреть? Означало ли это, что Крис не намеревался его отпускать и вновь солгал? Что, дьявол побери, Крис имел в виду?

Кай знал, что будет бояться. Будет бояться непременно всего, что может выкинуть Крис. Но это не отменяло уверенности в собственной правоте.

Даже если путь только один, пройти его можно по-разному.

Спустя полчаса Кай сидел в кресле в гостиной на отшибе. Остальные кучковались на огромном диване, делили напитки и поглядывали на Криса с живым любопытством. Крис с загадочным видом молчал и косился на Кая с откровенным неодобрением — их разделяло метров шесть.

— Так что сказал Цзытао? — не выдержал прибывший незадолго до Цзытао Лэй.

Алекс привычно блистал невозмутимостью, а Рамон копировал загадочный вид Криса.

Раз уж в гостиной собрались все свои и обходились без церемоний, Кай залез в кресло с ногами и там притих в надежде, что о нём забудут. Мягкая обивка мебели в цветовой гамме недалеко ушла от тона его кожи, поэтому он не без резона полагал, что вполне успешно способен слиться с интерьером.

— Управляющие заняты своими непосредственными обязанностями. Им несколько не до дел в Южной Америке, да и рынков у них тут нет. Но это мы и так знали. Цзытао сообщил, что советник Гуо исчез. Проверили его собственность. Два дома были сожжены, городская квартира в таком виде, будто там побывали грабители. Других данных по советнику нет.

— Но советник Гуо ведь работал с семьёй больше двадцати лет, так? — Лэй изучал содержимое стакана, прикрыв глаза веками почти полностью.

— Точно, — подтвердил Крис. — Тут возникают вопросы. Репутация Гуо безупречна, квартиру разнесли, дома сожгли...

— А его родные? Семья?

— У него никого не было. Сын погиб три года назад в юго-восточном регионе.

— Ладно, что нам это даёт? — вмешался Рамон и отставил пустой стакан.

— Советник Гуо много чего знал. Он поддерживал связь с Канадой, присматривал за управляющими, координировал действия, если было необходимо.

— Если советника Гуо захватили, то это может обернуться крупными неприятностями. Если ему развяжут язык. — Лэй бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Криса и снова принялся изучать стакан.

— Надо проверить всех потенциальных врагов ещё раз. Но это не всё. — Крис закинул ногу на ногу и сложил ладони над коленом домиком. — Виллу Ла Рока сейчас снимает подставное лицо, но удалось выяснить, кто же там обитает на самом деле. Цзытао эту информацию подтвердил. Некий Дарио Гонсалес. Цзытао предъявил доказательства, что два месяца назад этот человек был в Аомыне. По непроверенным данным не только там. Снимки у Цзытао нашлись исключительно по Аомыню. Цзытао сообщил, что Гонсалес связан с искусством и шоу-бизнесом, насчёт иных связей пока...

— Если позволишь? — Рамон поднял перед собой ладонь. — Я наслышан о нём. В большей степени это слухи, чтобы проверить, потребуется время. Ему около пятидесяти, и он ежегодно возглавляет организационный комитет. Это связано с конкурсом талантов. Иногда конкурс проводят здесь. Прямо сейчас — тоже. Что-то вроде соревнований, после которых три победителя становятся молодыми звёздами. Туда записываются школьники или студенты не старше двадцати, показывают несколько выступлений, ну и по решению комитета выбирают победителей. Я не в курсе, в чём Гонсалес замешан ещё, да и всё это не более чем слухи в определённых кругах, но поговаривают, что иногда кто-то из победителей или участников конкурса пропадает. Говорят, что Гонсалес связан с этим. Сам Гонсалес известен ещё как художник, но специфичный. Его картины... довольно шокирующие. Если верить слухам, то на картинах изображены пропавшие конкурсанты. Если это так, то их вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут.

— Пропадают девушки или юноши? Или и те, и другие? — заинтересовался Алекс.

— Чаще девушки. Но иногда и юноши. — Рамон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Говорят, он терзает своих жертв, пока не закончит картину.

— Гм, изнасилование? — Лэй вскинул бровь.

— Нет. Ну или как сказать... Вы же понимаете — это слухи. Но говорят, что кто-то наблюдал за процессом. Заказчик одной из картин. Тогда не Гонсалес выбирал модель. Обычно Гонсалес сам выбирает. Если верить слухам. Ну и вот, говорят, что он истязает жертву и от этого возбуждается и вдохновляется. Он не делает ничего такого, что нормальный человек счёл бы... хотя бы сексуальными извращениями. Режет, отрубает конечности или пришивает их к корпусу, может вставлять вместо конечностей что-то другое, протыкать спицами... Проще на картины поглядеть, чем расписывать эту мерзость. Он дрочит на увечья, проще говоря. Выбирает самую идеальную модель и гробит красоту, измывается над гармонией. Забирает идеал и превращает в грязь. Я не знаю, чем ещё он мог бы заниматься, но его имя тут известно, и никто не желает с ним связываться. Есть одна история, и это уже не слухи. В северном пригороде лет пять назад продавали здание. Здание строили под колледж, но проект свернули. Продавали без отделки и спешно. Купил его один из моих постоянных партнёров. Торговля оружием, наёмные контракты. Приметный человек с репутацией, которого знают и с которым считаются. Спустя четыре дня с ним связался человек от Дарио Гонсалеса и потребовал продать здание за ту же цену. Продавать никто не собирался, но через неделю здание официально принадлежало Дарио Гонсалесу. Объяснять что-либо прежний владелец отказался наотрез. Думайте.

Крис в воцарившейся тишине подался к столу и взял себе стакан с водой, сделал пару глотков и мрачно посмотрел на Рамона.

— Значит, можно предположить, что Гонсалес вполне способен представлять чьи-либо интересы? Что-то вроде советника или связного?

— Я проверю, но могу поставить сто тысяч, что он встречался с Саулом. Если да, это всплывёт так или иначе, — кивнул Рамон. — Гонсалес настолько неоднозначная фигура, что он вполне решился бы на это. Вряд ли кто-то другой затеял бы интригу с чужаками. Слишком большой риск. А Гонсалес — человек искусства, эксцентричен, знаменит, отшельник, редко встречается с кем-либо сам, и его никто не трогает из нашей братии. Вообще никто. Ни разу. Я о таком просто не слышал. При этом Гонсалес богат и чист перед законом. Наводит на некоторые размышления.

— Всё проверь, — велел Крис, качнув полупустым стаканом. — Я не сомневаюсь, что нитку нужную мы нашли, но чем больше будем знать, тем лучше. Осталось решить, как быть с наблюдением.

— Никак. Я же сказал — он отшельник. Никого не подпускает к себе. — Рамон развёл руками. — Многие из тех, кто работает на него, ни разу его не видели и дома у него не были. Все поездки и визиты держатся в секрете. В том здании, что он выкупил, галерея. Во время конкурса там открывают концертный зал. Гонсалес смотрит из личной лоджии, а путь на этаж с лоджией закрыт для посторонних. Полная изоляция. Большую часть распоряжений Гонсалес отдаёт по телефону. Даже с журналистами общается по телефону. Есть его снимки, да и делает он их охотно, но сам избегает любых личных встреч. Тут либо искать способ, как вынудить его согласиться на встречу, что в нашем положении похоже на фантастику, либо... — Рамон озадаченно умолк.

— Либо что? — потеряв терпение через пару минут, уточнил Лэй.

— Ну, он порой награждает победителей конкурса лично. Их приглашают подняться в лоджию. А потом... потом иногда он приглашает кого-нибудь из них к себе, если верить слухам. Вот они-то и... Безнадёжно, — подытожил Рамон. — На встречу ни с кем из нас он не согласится, наверняка же знает расклад. Если поймёт, что на него мы уже вышли, то последствия могут быть любыми. Но Гонсалес в самом деле или назначает встречи сам — когда ему надо и так, как ему надо, чаще это телефон, а не лицом к лицу, или вот встречается с конкурсантами-победителями. Вариантов просто нет.

— Есть, — напомнил о себе Алекс. — Экзотично, конечно, но попробовать стоит. Нужна наживка. Отправим кого-нибудь на этот дурацкий конкурс, пусть победит и встретится с Гонсалесом, а там возьмёт за жабры. Гонсалес у нас под боком живёт. Нацепим микрофон и вломимся, если вдруг что. Народу у него не так много. Но даже если много, у нас с собой взрывчатка есть. Если правильно всё рассчитать, то разнесём там всё, прихватим наживку и Гонсалеса и успеем укрыться где-нибудь до начала шумихи.

— Посложнее план придумать не мог? Ты издеваешься? Наживку где брать будем? — мрачно поинтересовался Крис. — Или ты там им номера на сцене изобразишь сам, чтобы они тебя в победители выбрали? Рамон, а если конкурсантов потрясти или пошантажировать? Вдруг кто согласится? Или у тебя есть, может, кто подходящий?

— Да как-то... — Рамон даже смутился.

— Не нужен никто. Я могу. 

Все тут же повернули головы и вытаращились на Кая. Неприкрытое изумление покоробило и задело.

— Ну что? Я студент академии искусств, это моя профессия. Музыка, танцы, актёрское. Могу танцевать, петь, выступать с миниатюрами. Несколько раз побеждал на конкурсах. Если там есть разделение по направлениям, могу взять только танцы. Мне хватит, чтобы победить. Надо только узнать, получится ли замаскировать это. — Все дружно уставились на клеймо на лбу. — Дадите мне оружие, микрофон, скажете, что делать, да и всё. Регистрация долго идёт? Какие там сроки? А жить, я так понимаю, придётся в пансион-отеле, арендованном для конкурса? Порядки обычные же или нет?

— Я узнаю сегодня, — с осторожностью отозвался Рамон и глянул на Криса с сомнением.

— Опять за своё? Не в этой жизни, — тут же оправдал все ожидания Крис. — Ноги твоей там не будет.

— Ну да, конечно, — не пожалел яда в голосе Кай. — Давай, ищи дурака. К концу регистрации сам прибежишь ко мне и будешь уговаривать. Вы просто не успеете найти человека с достаточной подготовкой и талантом. А если успеете найти, то не успеете уговорить. Ещё не факт, что он победит.

— А ты-то чего так уверен в победе? — фыркнул Лэй.

— Я знаю свой уровень. Правда, придётся поспешно восстанавливать форму и тренироваться — большой перерыв. Но не настолько большой, чтобы это стало проблемой.

— Предлагаю пока собрать информацию, а потом уже решать наверняка, — остудил всеобщий пыл Алекс.

— Рамон, утром ждём тебя с данными, — подумав, согласился Крис. — Собери всё, что сможешь, на Гонсалеса и на всякий случай пробей этот конкурс. Но я предпочёл бы иной способ выхода на Гонсалеса. Он у нас под боком, но штурмовать виллу без информации глупо. Её и так можно взять штурмом, если потребуется, без всяких наживок. Правда, это не даст гарантий, что мы доберёмся до Гонсалеса. Вилла может быть всего лишь прикрытием.

Кай поник в кресле. На самом деле он не слишком рвался на место наживки, но это был шанс уйти из-под крыла Криса до конца конкурса и пожить так, как Кай привык. Это давало и шанс отправить послание домой, хотя бы попытаться. Написать, что он жив, чтобы не мучить родных неизвестностью. А ещё тем самым он бы компенсировал себе конкурс в Японии, результат которого стёрся из памяти. Наверное, порыв выглядел не самым умным на свете, но Каю хотелось попробовать.

Дело за малым: сделать так, чтобы Крису тоже этого захотелось.

 

 

 


	19. Запал

 

**Запал**

 

Завернувшись в простыню, Кай валялся поперёк кровати и слушал в наушниках одну из местных мелодий. Крис сам выставил его из ванной, чему он ничуть не огорчился. Но пока в ванной Крис торчал один, время можно было потратить на музыку. На мысли — тоже.

Мысли крутились вокруг загадочного Гонсалеса и предложенной Алексом авантюры. Всё ещё. Кай надеялся от души, что способа получше не будет, и ему всё-таки дадут поучаствовать в конкурсе в качестве наживки.

Он перевернулся на живот, поболтал ногами в воздухе и поставил на плеере новую композицию.

— Это ещё что за римская тога? — От внезапного рыка над головой у Кая дёрнулся палец, и в наушниках песня смолкла. Он посмотрел вверх и потаращился на мрачного Криса, подкравшегося к кровати. Неохотно снял наушники и засунул вместе с плеером под подушку.

— Массаж делать умеешь?

Он посмотрел на Криса с недоумением, но кивнул.

— Тренировался с Алексом, кажется, мышцу потянул, — коротко пояснил Крис и ощупал пальцами левое плечо.

Кай сполз с кровати, движением подбородка предложил Крису улечься.

— Сильно болит?

— Нет, но противно ноет, — буркнул Крис, вытягиваясь на кровати на животе. — Собираешься в простыне бегать? Снимай к дьяволу.

Предсказуемо до горечи. Крису нравилось смотреть на него обнажённого.

Простыню Кай оставил на стуле и сходил в ванную, чтобы набрать холодной и горячей воды. Крис слегка вздрогнул, когда Кай брызнул ему на спину горячими каплями, а когда в ход пошли холодные, возмущённо зашипел:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Лежи тихо и не дёргайся, — отрезал Кай и с лёгким злорадством окунул ладонь в ледяную воду, чтобы потом припечатать её к центру спины Криса. Тот зашипел ещё громче, но притих, когда прохладной ладонью Кай огладил пострадавшее плечо.

Он терпеливо растирал плечи и спину Криса то холодными, то горячими руками, пока Крис полностью не расслабился, тогда только перекинул ногу через Криса, сжал коленями бёдра и уселся сверху.

Массаж Каю делать вот так ещё не доводилось. Обычно такое случалось перед тренировками или после, и на всех тогда оставалась хоть какая-то одежда, хотя намного чаще Кай делал массаж сам себе в душе под сильными струями то тёплой, то холодной воды.

Крис смирно лежал на матрасе, не ёрзал и ждал продолжения.

Кай сделал осторожный вдох, оценил фронт работ и начал по всем правилам с поясницы. Сначала оглаживал кожу без нажима, постепенно поднимаясь вверх вдоль позвоночника и разогревая ладонями. На втором заходе уже слегка надавливал, прощупывая под разогретой кожей мышцы. На третьем — нажимал и проминал мышцы в поисках узлов. Крис тихо шипел и сдавленно ругался, когда Кай находил узлы и принимался их теребить и разгонять, размягчать. Ругался уже в голос, стоило лишь вцепиться в левое плечо и прилегающую часть спины.

— Садист хренов! — прохрипел Крис, потому что Кай крепко ухватил его за плечо левой ладонью, одновременно дёрнул к себе и коротко ткнул правым кулаком ближе к позвоночнику. Неплохо так хрустнуло, зато Крис унялся и развалился на матрасе с отчётливым вздохом облегчения.

— Ну как? — ехидно поинтересовался Кай.

— Давай дальше... — пробурчал Крис, уткнувшись лицом в складки простыни. — У тебя хорошо получается.

Кай промолчал и принялся дальше мучить мышцы, доводя их до мягкости и расслабленности. Когда закончил с этим, был уже весь мокрый от пота. Пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника и размял шею, потом принялся слегка нажимать подушечками на плечи. Крис почти замурчал от удовольствия разнежившимся котом.

Закусив губу, Кай продолжил трогать Криса легко и ненавязчиво. Надеялся усыпить, а то кто знает, что Крису могло прийти в голову. Увлёкся Кай так, что машинально провёл вдоль спины короткими ногтями, огладил ладонями и снова оставил на разогретой покрасневшей коже белые полосы от ногтей. Растёр поясницу и принялся круговыми движениями проглаживать мышцы на боках, постепенно спускаясь к бёдрам. Иногда проводил ногтями и снова гладил ладонями — неспешными круговыми движениями с умеренным нажимом. Не сразу обратил внимание на активное ёрзанье под собой, словно Крису стало неудобно лежать на животе.

— Ты что творишь?! — зарычал Крис минут через шесть, вскинувшись всем телом и сбросив Кая с кровати. Кай и сообразить ничего не успел, как его отволокли к двери и выставили в коридор. В лицо прилетели скомканная простыня и бешеный рёв:

— Пошёл вон!

С грохотом захлопнулась дверь.

Кай стоял столбом и непонимающе смотрел на дверь. Ошеломление постепенно уступало место ярости. Сначала Кай хотел вломиться в комнату и разобраться, что вообще произошло, но потом вспомнил наказ Криса и воспрял.

Вон так вон.

Подхватив простыню с пола, завернулся в неё и поискал свободную комнату. Наскоро приняв душ, снова обернулся простынёй и постучал к Лэю. Тот открыл с сонным видом и непонимающе моргнул, оценив "неглиже" Кая.

— Мне нужны джинсы и футболка, — влепил сонному Лэю в лоб Кай. Подумал и добавил: — И бейсболка. Кроссовки тоже не помешают.

— Ещё что-нибудь? — заторможенно протянул Лэй.

— Да, ключи от машины. И деньги. Нож, ну или пистолет, лишний найдётся?

— Банки работают с десяти утра, — зевнув, уточнил Лэй. — Сейчас нет смысла грабить.

— Учту непременно. На будущее, — съязвил Кай. — Пока расслабься. Меня просто выгнали.

Спустя десять минут Кай сжимал в руках ворох одежды и даже ключи от машины и часть содержимого бумажника Лэя, а Лэй сладко спал, обняв одеяло обеими руками.

Одежда оказалась чуть великовата, но не катастрофично. Кай деловито вышел на крыльцо и прогулялся к автомобилям, методом проб и ошибок нашёл нужный и осторожно подкатил к воротам. Оценил на практике преимущества собственного статуса — охрана в самом деле слушалась, и не только слушалась, а ещё и откровенно с ним любезничала. "Доброй ночи, господин Кай", "Когда вас ждать обратно, господин Кай?", "Будьте внимательнее за рулём, господин Кай". Ни у кого даже вопросов не возникло, куда это Кай двинул на ночь глядя, хотя их он как раз больше всего и опасался, даже приготовился врать, что Крис отправил его на разведку.

Клуб, куда их приглашал Рамон на день рождения Криса, он нашёл без особого труда, оставил машину на стоянке, надвинул бейсболку так, чтобы спрятать клеймо на лбу понадёжнее, и зашёл внутрь. Сначала просто шлялся по залам без конкретной цели и осматривался, потом завис у барной стойки со стаканом молочного коктейля.

Кое-какой план у Кая был, но дело осложнилось слабыми познаниями в испанском. Кай ничего толком не понимал в задорной речи, что звучала со всех сторон. Даже с барменом приходилось объясняться с помощью жестов — английского тот не знал. Вот тебе и международный язык...

— ...ещё неделя, и тогда точно не успеть. Взнос нужен тоже.

Кай обернулся, различив английскую речь.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли. Я только подлечила лодыжку. А если вдруг не потяну? Обидно же будет.

— Брось, не в последний раз. Если не уверена, попробуй в следующем году. — Это сказала уже знакомая по прошлому визиту Марика. Кай прихватил стакан и рванул за двумя девушками. Протискивался между танцующими парочками, стараясь не потерять девушек из вида.

Они добрались до бара в другой стороне зала. Пока заказывали что-то, Кай как раз успел занять свободный табурет рядом и низко склониться над стаканом, чтобы спрятать лицо.

— В этот раз акцент на вокал больше, поэтому можно бы и попробовать даже с твоей лодыжкой. Ты же хорошо поёшь, — втолковывала Марика знакомой. Кай так понял, что беседовали они по-английски как раз по вине этой знакомой. Наверное, американка или англичанка. Эта девушка сама потом и сказала, что по-испански она не очень, а часть песни для конкурса обязательно должна была включать как минимум треть текста на испанском.

— Ты же представляешь мой акцент. Никаких шансов. Вот, ещё и испанский надо подтягивать хотя бы в плане произношения. Гонсалес ни за что на меня не посмотрит даже.

— У него вкус странный, — пожала плечами Марика. — Ему всегда разное нравится. Тут не угадаешь.

— А ты сама чего не пошла?

— Не с моим вокалом, дорогуша. Были бы только танцы, я бы непременно попыталась.

— Но в следующем году ты уже по возрасту не пройдёшь.

— Подумаешь... Это не единственная возможность в этой жизни.

— А что за конкурс? — решил вмешаться в беседу Кай и слегка улыбнулся Марике, когда она оглянулась, изумлённо распахнув глаза.

Спустя минут десять они втроём обосновались за столиком в самой тихой части зала. Кай заказал девушкам ещё по коктейлю, а они принялись просвещать его по поводу конкурса. Основательно поведали, как проходит регистрация участников, что для этого требуется — паспорт и взнос, что гражданство не имеет значения — участвовать могут все. Заодно рассказали, что в этом году в приоритете комбинированное выступление.

— Но времени почти и не осталось. Если у тебя заготовок нет, можешь не успеть. Готовишь три номера, — сделав глоток из стакана, объяснила Марика. — Первый вроде демо-версии, не больше полутора минут и зрелищный. Проходишь отбор. Потом второй номер на три минуты. Тут нужно брать какую-нибудь достаточно популярную песню. Ну а третий номер — полностью твой. Можно делать предварительную запись, если много танцев. Можно делать частичную запись, ну или полностью отыгрывать живьём. Как потянешь. Петь и танцевать надо самому, конечно же. В прошлом году можно было отдельно брать либо танцы, либо вокал, либо комбинировать. В этом году вот только комбинированные выступления, зато стили любые, хоть рок-балладу приноси. В следующем опять разделение будет. Они часто меняют условия.

— А место для репетиций, жильё и прочие мелочи?

— Всё предоставляют. После регистрации если нет никаких претензий, то поселят в их отеле, там прямо при концертном зале есть. Рядом же и школа искусств, где можно репетировать. Только всё равно надо дать им гарантии, что у тебя есть наработки своего номера. Ты же понимаешь, что никто не выделит тебе композитора и прочее. То есть, свой номер у тебя должен быть именно своим. Музыка там, текст, желательно черновая запись тоже. В идеале — видео с номером.

— А приглашения они не рассылают?

— Да нет, ничего такого. Просто приходишь с паспортом, деньгами и материалами по номеру, заполняешь бумаги, они сутки проверяют, потом говорят тебе, допущен или нет. Неделя вот осталась. Участников сначала всегда много, поэтому и короткие демо идут первыми, чтобы успели всех посмотреть и выбрать самых перспективных. Обычно не больше двадцати остаётся.

— А после второго номера отсеивают опять? — предположил Кай.

— Нет, точно нет, никогда, — покачала головой англичанка. — Отобранных оценивают баллами в два захода. Кто больше баллов наберёт за два последних номера, тот и побеждает. Отсеивают всего раз. Поэтому сделать демо качественно и зрелищно очень важно. Это всего полторы минуты, за которые тебе надо запомниться. Чтобы они тебя заметили. Если демо провалить, то уже ничего не поможет. Если только у остальных всех будет ещё хуже, но это вряд ли. Я такого почти и не помню.

Кай чересчур задумался, раскладывая полученную информацию в голове, поэтому на выходе из клуба в кого-то врезался. Вскинув голову, замер. Встретил разъярённый взгляд Криса, не суливший ничего хорошего.

— Нагулялся? — глухо прорычал Крис, ухватил его за руку и поволок за собой.

— Ты сам меня выгнал, — безмятежно отозвался Кай.

— Я тебя из комнаты выгнал, а не из дома!

— Ты не уточнял этот момент, поэтому...

— Не умничай! — рявкнул Крис, на секунду остановившись и метнув в него бешеный взгляд.

— Что поделать, я не понимаю с полуслова. Ты сказал идти вон, я и пошёл. Что не так?

— Ты мне тут ещё спорить будешь?

— Буду. — Кай попытался притормозить Криса. Спорить было удобнее стоя на месте, а не на ходу.

— Отлично. Напомни-ка мне экспресс-курс.

— Ты о чём?

— Дальше чем на три шага ты от меня не отходишь! Ну?! Заткнись теперь! Заткнись! Просто ни слова! — Крис бесцеремонно обшарил карманы Кая, бросил ключ от машины Лэя охраннику, а Кая запихнул в салон собственной тачки и с грохотом захлопнул дверцу. — Опять за своё, да? Ты вообще знаешь, что такое командная игра? Рот закрыл, ну! Я сказал тебе молчать, вот и молчи. Вопросы риторические. Ответы на них я и так знаю.

Кай впервые увидел Криса за рулём, о чём немедленно пожалел. Он сам водил отвратно, но в сравнении с Крисом чувствовал себя богом вождения. Прибыть к вилле живыми и здоровыми он не рассчитывал спустя три минуты холодящего кровь экстрима. Крис плевать хотел на знаки, скорость и транспорт на дороге. Даже люди на тротуарах его мало волновали. Крис без перерыва рычал всю дорогу, осыпая ругательствами прочих водителей и пешеходов. Патрульная полицейская машина тронулась было за ними, но через квартал отстала. Крис едва не снёс к хреням ворота, своротил на подъезде каменную клумбу с какими-то розочками и бортом приложился о выступ крыльца у ступеней.

Пока Кай пытался прийти в себя после встряски во время парковки, Крис вылетел из машины, выволок следом Кая и потащил в дом, на ходу расстёгивая ремень на брюках. Втолкнул Кая в комнату, а после огрел ремнём по заднице. Больно. Очень. Даже через плотную ткань джинсов. На втором ударе Кай поймал ремень за хвост и дёрнул к себе. Крис, видимо, настолько не ожидал подобной наглости, что выпустил ремень и сам схлопотал по заду. Пряжкой. Поделом.

Пару минут они отчаянно тянули ремень в разные стороны, сверкая друг на друга глазами. Крис внезапно разжал пальцы, и Кай пролетел через половину комнаты, плюхнулся в кресло и завалился вместе с креслом назад. Пока он копошился и пытался найти собственные конечности в груде маленьких подушек, Крис подскочил к перевёрнутому креслу и сгрёб пятернёй футболку на груди. Кай вовремя отклонился, и кулак Криса угодил в мягкие объятия плюша. Кай тут же лягнул Криса ногой, тот красиво полетел на кровать, распластавшись в воздухе.

Добежать до двери Кай не успел, Крис перехватил его на полпути и дёрнул к себе. Кай извернулся и попытался врезать Крису головой в подбородок. Не вышло, потому что Крис налетел на край кровати и шмякнулся на матрас. Спустя миг они замерли в интересном положении. Крис с довольным видом расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Неплохой способ искупить вину. Решил закончить то, что начал под прикрытием массажа?

— Каким... Пошёл к чёрту! — зарычал Кай, всячески пытаясь вывернуться у Криса из рук и вскочить на ноги. Зато теперь дошло, какого хрена Крис его выставил тогда из комнаты. Хотя сам виноват. Это же он возбудился от невинного массажа, а не Кай специально...

— О, мне нравится, — порадовал его Крис, и Кай застыл, сообразив, наконец, что чем активнее ёрзает у Криса на коленях, тем однозначнее всё это выглядит. Они сидели лицом к лицу, но если Крис сидел нормально, то Кай сжимал коленями его бёдра, а ягодицами тёрся о чужой пах. Кай снова рванулся прочь, но Крис бросил ладони ему на бёдра, накрыл ягодицы, придвинув ближе к себе. — Продолжай.

— Пошёл ты... — Кай умолк под натиском губ Криса. Клонился назад, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, пока не понял, что так становится только хуже. Крис рывком притянул его за бёдра ещё ближе, потёрся губами о губы и пошарил рукой по кровати. Нашёл пульт, несколько раз пощёлкал по кнопкам, пока из динамиков на столе не полилась плавная мелодия.

— Чтобы танцевать было удобнее...

Кай отворачивался от хриплого шёпота и упрямо пытался высвободиться. Крису это надоело, он крепче стиснул его бёдра, резко приподнял и придвинул ещё ближе.

— Или плеть, или ты сейчас танцуешь. Выбирай сам, — мрачно предупредил он. — Имей в виду, плеть будет в моих руках, а обращаюсь я с ней не так умело, как Алекс. Шрамы на твоей шкуре будут гарантированно.

Кай притих и нахмурился. Это было нечестно. Крис уже отлично понял, насколько болезненно он воспринимал отметины на себе. Бить по слабому месту — дёшево и подло.

— Я жду. — Крис отклонился немного назад и подставил руки. Теперь он Кая не держал, можно было без проблем встать и уйти. За определённую цену.

— Сорок ударов, — уточнил Крис, прищурив глаза. — Может, это будет многохвостка. И о конкурсе можешь забыть прямо сейчас.

Кай стиснул зубы, глядя на него с ненавистью. Крис выпрямился и снова прижал ладони к его ягодицам, провёл кончиком носа по щеке и выдохнул на ухо:

— Тогда просто потанцуй.

Длинные пальцы скользнули на запястья Кая, потянули вверх. Крис заставил его обхватить руками напряжённую шею и снова потёрся губами о его губы. Ладонями Крис провёл по спине, сжал бёдра и плавно привлёк Кая к себе, вынуждая тереться джинсовой тканью о гладкую ткань лёгких брюк. Гадать о степени возбуждения Криса не требовалось — Кай отлично чувствовал всё через одежду.

— Ты любишь всё делать сам, — шёпотом напомнил Крис, задевая его губы и отогревая их сбившимся дыханием.

Кай придержал вертевшиеся на языке оскорбления. С хмурым видом крепче ухватился за шею Криса, приподнялся, прижался к бёдрам Криса и резким рывком подался вперёд, притираясь к паху. Примерно представлял, как это должно было выглядеть, хотя у него выходило неправильно — больше имитация толчков, чем соблазнительные покачивания, но Крис ничего не сказал, поэтому он продолжил так, как у него получалось. Плавно отстранялся, резкими рывками подавался к Крису, плотно прижимался и притирался.

— Быстрее, — шепнул ему Крис за миг до поцелуя. Ещё и наклонился сильнее, из-за чего Каю в свою очередь пришлось отклониться назад и цепляться только за шею Криса. Крис левой рукой его поддержал за спину, смял футболку и надавил на поясницу, заставляя чаще подаваться рывками вперёд и отчётливее тереться. Правой ладонью гладил бедро, поддевал край футболки, засовывал руку под ткань и гладил мышцы на боку.

Кай напугал Криса, когда слегка сжал зубами его язык. Посмеяться над испугом не смог — Крис снова занял его поцелуем и запустил вновь руку под футболку, чтобы добраться до груди. Вот теперь неудобно стало обоим. Если бы Крис увлёкся и перестал поддерживать Кая, они свалились бы оба, а Каю было неудобно дальше двигаться в такой позе — требовалось либо сдвинуть ноги, либо дать коленям упор понадёжнее.

Крис провёл пальцами по рукам Кая, расцепил их и неожиданно столкнул Кая с насиженного места. Под озадаченным взглядом Крис расставил ноги и дёрнул Кая обратно, вынудив упасть у края кровати на колени.

— Продолжай, — велел соблазнительно хриплым, срывающимся голосом.

Кай порывисто бросил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и прижался к губам. Оперевшись рукой на колено Криса резким рывком подался вперёд, прижался бёдрами к паху и притёрся ещё теснее. Вот так в самом деле было намного удобнее.

Крис трогал пальцами его скулы, подбородок, потом слизнул капельку слюны в правом уголке рта, обхватил губами нижнюю губу и неторопливо пососал, огладил кончиком языка. Но Крис послушно отклонился назад и подставил руки, чтобы не упасть на спину, пока Кай расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке и продолжал вжиматься бёдрами в его пах и тереться, отчётливо ощущая нарастающее напряжение.

Крис заметно вздрогнул, стоило добраться губами до тугого от возбуждения соска. Кай потёр твёрдую горошину кончиком языка и плотнее охватил губами. Едва сдержал улыбку при тихом стоне над головой. Что там Крис говорил об уязвимых местах?

Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы и слегка надавил на затылок, будто приказывая не останавливаться. Но срывающимся голосом предупредил:

— Куснёшь — убью.

Кай куснул. Назло. Не от души, правда, а слегка сжал зубами и дразняще приласкал сосок быстрыми касаниями языка. Если Крис и хотел сказать что-то по этому поводу, то подавился судорожным вдохом. Кай распахнул расстёгнутую рубашку шире и прикоснулся теперь к обоим соскам. Один продолжал отогревать губами, второй ощупывал пальцами, тёр, теребил, поглаживал и пощипывал. При этом ещё и двигался под тихую музыку, немного отстранялся, рывками подавался к Крису и вжимался бёдрами в пах.

Крис скоро сгрёб его кое-как руками, наклонился, чтобы было удобнее ловить сосок губами. Пальцами он сминал футболку на спине, задирал, трогал кончиками кожу, потом тянул вверх, пока футболка в итоге не оказалась на полу.

Кай замер, когда Криса тряхнуло. Влажное пятно на светлой ткани брюк выглядело вполне красноречиво. Кай отпрянул и остался сидеть на полу, пытаясь прийти в себя. Коснулся пальцами губ, будто мог стереть прикосновением память о том, что делал недавно. В висках стучало, на член давило джинсами, воздух казался густым и непригодным для нормального дыхания.

Крис сидел на краю кровати, пристроив локти на коленях и низко опустив голову. Тяжело дышал и время от времени проводил ладонью по лицу.

Кай бесшумно поднялся-таки, чтобы слинять в ванную. В предсказатели он не нанимался, да и предсказать, что Крис сделает в следующую секунду, было попросту невозможно.

Присев на бортик ванны, Кай пустил воду, наклонился и плеснул в лицо, а когда выпрямился, обнаружил Криса рядом уже без рубашки и в расстёгнутых брюках.

— Куда собрался? В воду лезь, — не дал ему снова сбежать Крис. Сам же первый в ванну и забрался.

Кай вздохнул, стянул джинсы и переступил через бортик. Крис тут же сцапал его за пояс обеими руками и усадил перед собой, прижал спиной к груди и потёрся носом о шею. Кай неловко поёрзал и помянул недобрым словом воду, уровень которой поднимался чересчур медленно. Крис ещё издевался как будто: водил ладонями по груди и животу. Кай тут честно пытался успокоиться и отогнать накопившееся недавно возбуждение куда подальше, а Крис определённо ему мешал.

— Да хватит уже, — пробормотал он, отодвигая руки Криса.

— Мне показалось, или ты меня поцеловал? — промурчал Крис ему на ухо, чтобы тут же лизнуть кромку.

— Тебе показалось, — огрызнулся Кай и дёрнулся от неожиданности, ощутив легчайшее касание между ног — Крис кончиком пальца поглаживал кожу под яичками, проводил рядом, потом — там же — плавно вёл коротким ногтем и снова поглаживал подушечками.

Кай стиснул зубы и перехватил руку Криса. Их пальцы переплелись, и Крис спокойно принялся гладить костяшки и сгиб указательного, пока хватка Кая не ослабла, а как только ослабла, Крис снова опустил пальцы в воду и принялся лёгкими касаниями поглаживать чувствительную кожу под яичками и мягко массировать сами яички, вынуждая Кая ёрзать и вздрагивать.

— Хватит! — Кай рванулся прочь, но Крис перехватил и снова прижал спиной к своей груди.

— Сиди тихо. Я люблю, когда кончают оба. А ты ещё не кончил.

— Иногда ты об этом благополучно забываешь. Могу и сам по-быстрому подрочить, — огрызнулся Кай и снова попытался удрать из ванны.

— Не дёргайся, — железным тоном велел Крис. — Сорок плетей, помнишь?

Кай обречённо закрыл глаза и остался на месте, сжатый с обеих сторон ногами Криса, чувствовал спиной грудь Криса и размеренное дыхание.

Криса хотелось убить. Взять и убить на месте. Кай пока даже не понимал, что его злило больше: самоуправство и угрозы Криса, или то, что он сам трогал Криса недавно губами. Обычно он обходился только руками. Просто делал всё, что говорил Крис, и не особенно смущался, если Крис приказывал дрочить ему или лежать неподвижно, пока Крис сам трогал Кая, просовывал член в коленный сгиб и трахал ногу. Наверное, привык. Но губами Криса он ещё не трогал.

Тёплое дыхание щекотало шею. Крис пальцами водил по внутренней стороне бедра, мешая сосредоточиться. Ну и это стало вовсе невозможно, когда Крис вновь принялся прикасаться кончиками пальцев к промежности и дразнить то мягкими поглаживаниями, то щекотно-острыми слабыми поцарапываниями.

Кай сам не заметил, когда именно вцепился ладонью в левое колено Криса. Крепко держался, словно упасть боялся.

Крис коротко поцеловал его в плечо, провёл ладонью по правой ноге, заставил немного согнуть в колене и закинуть её на собственную ногу. Ещё пришлось немного съехать вниз по груди Криса и сдвинуться влево. Теперь он сидел под углом, слегка развернувшись и удобно откинув голову Крису на левое плечо, и Крис мог видеть его лицо.

— Великолепно... — выдохнул ему в губы Крис, склонившись ниже. Настойчиво трогал кончиком языка уголок рта и нажимал, пока Кай не разомкнул губы. Крис левой рукой придерживал его затылок, пока целовал, а правой продолжал мягко массировать мошонку, стараясь не задевать горячий затвердевший ствол.

Короткая пауза показалась невыносимо долгой, хотя Крис всего лишь отвлёкся, чтобы закрутить вентиль. Зато в повисшей в ванной тишине Кай отлично различил собственное шумное и неровное дыхание. Тут же завозился, но Крис надёжно обнял за пояс, помог расположиться удобнее, придержал правую ногу, не позволив скинуть её со своей, и твёрдо сжал в ладони член. Пристально смотрел ему в лицо и мучительно медленно вёл пальцами от основания к головке, заставляя острее чувствовать движение слоёв воды.

Кай поколебался, но закрыл глаза всё же. Не хотел, чтобы Крис там что-то мог прочесть.

Крис отомстил за закрытые глаза чувственными поглаживаниями по внутренней стороне бедра, которые успокоили и расслабили, но тут же вновь переключился на член жёстко и с напором. Кай дёрнулся, всколыхнув воду в ванне, отчаянно ухватился за левое колено Криса и на миг приоткрыл глаза. Поймал довольную улыбку Криса, а потом пытался увернуться от поцелуя.

Не смог.

Крис трогал его язык собственным, уверенно поддерживал и продолжал двигать ладонью, успевая и кончиками пальцев оглаживать яички. Провоцировал.

Кай удобнее повернул ладонь, чтобы лучше опереться рукой о колено Криса и толкнуться бёдрами, войти в кулак, пронзить его и ощутить хоть тень освобождения. Вода плескала с оглушительной громкостью. Кай заходился в частых вдохах и выдохах, и Крис всякий раз пытался ещё и закрыть ему рот поцелуями.

— Подними руку... — хрипло велел Крис. — Правую.

До Кая никак не доходило, что именно нужно сделать. Он до боли закусил губу, потому что Крис убрал ладонь с его члена, лишил необходимой тесноты. Пальцами Крис сжал его руку выше локтя и закинул себе на плечо, большим огладил подмышечную впадину и затем медленно провёл по коже влажным языком. Кай едва не ушёл под воду с головой, потерявшись в желанно-щекотном блаженстве. Когда Крис лизал и трогал губами в центре подмышки, ощущения становились слабее, но как только принимался вылизывать вокруг центра, Кай переставал чуять ноги и руки и превращался в какую-то бесстыже кайфующую амёбу без костей в теле.

Крис сдвинулся губами на грудь, слегка куснул ключицу и вылизал ямку над ключицей, потёрся о шею и добрался до приоткрытого рта. Языком огладил нижнюю губу, поймал верхнюю собственными губами и принялся мягко то целовать, то посасывать. Левой рукой Крис не придерживал голову Кая, можно было и отстраниться, но он не подумал об этом, потому что по члену вновь скользила ладонь. Это заставляло искать губы Криса и подаваться бёдрами навстречу. Из-за воды тело казалось чудовищно тяжёлым и непослушным. Кай сбросил правую руку с шеи Криса и ухватился за бортик, чтобы с силой рвануться и разбить плотно сжатый кулак.

— Сколько огня... — шепнул с тихим смешком Крис и прикоснулся губами к уголку рта. Кай недовольно отвернулся, но непроизвольно запрокинул голову — Крис неожиданно огладил головку и принялся надрачивать быстрее и жёстче. Тело Кая само следовало за этим темпом, вскидывалось и не желало разрывать контакт с ладонью.

Кай уже почти полулежал между ног Криса и прижимался щекой к его груди. Стискивал пальцами левое колено Криса до синяков, отчаянно цеплялся за бортик правой рукой, с громкими всплесками бился в тесный кулак, резкими движениями бёдер размешивал остывающую воду в ванне, дышал хрипло и так быстро, что почти не успевал втягивать в себя хоть немного воздуха.

Частые всплески сливались в непрерывный шум и терялись в поцелуях и ощущении ладони на члене. Кай не открывал глаза, но даже так чувствовал на лице пристальный взгляд Криса. Это одновременно смущало и заводило. Пока ничего кроме этого взгляда не осталось — жаром по скулам.

Оргазм накрыл его одновременно с глубоким поцелуем. Руки бессильно скользнули в воду, тело выгнуло и встряхнуло, запасы воздуха окончательно обнулились... Кай чувствовал лишь касания языка Криса у себя во рту.

Его словно мягко покачивало на волнах, пока он не смог открыть глаза и посмотреть более или менее осмысленно на окружающую реальность. Он в самом деле покачивался на волнах, потому что торчал в воде почти весь. Крис удерживал его, не позволяя уйти под воду с головой. Собственные ладони Кай обнаружил на коленях Криса. На левом уже заметно проступали пятна.

Крис провёл по его волосам пальцами, откидывая их со лба, затем мягко потянул за пояс вверх и усадил перед собой. С минуту как будто вслушивался в неровное дыхание, потом внезапно подхватил и поднялся на ноги. Стоять толком Кай пока не мог, так что Крис прижимал его к себе, пока сливал воду и включал тёплую. Даже после помывки не отпустил и практически отнёс в постель. Уложил на простыни и навис сверху, стиснув коленями бёдра. Долго смотрел в лицо и трогал кончиком пальца ямочку на подбородке. Улыбался так, будто войну выиграл.

Кай попытался отвернуться, но Крис удержал пальцами за подбородок и придвинулся вплотную. Кай думал, что поцелует, но ошибся. Крис едва ощутимо касался его губ собственными и молчал, но всё же заговорил:

— Твоё лицо до и во время оргазма... Кажется, мне надо почаще смотреть на это.

Кай всё-таки отвернулся, и Крис медленно провёл по его щеке языком. Потом, правда, отстал, улёгся рядом и притянул к себе, обняв за пояс. Кай чувствовал его дыхание затылком, сжимал в ладони край простыни и не представлял, что ему теперь делать. Он чувствовал себя так, будто Крис добрался до личного и сокровенного и запустил туда пальцы.

 

 

 


	20. Ловушка

 

**Ловушка**

 

Крис совершенно не выспался из-за ночной беготни, но пребывал в благодушном настроении. Его рассеянность ставила всех в тупик, если не брать в расчёт Кая. Тот, похоже, отлично представлял себе причину несобранности Криса и время от времени возникающей на его губах блаженной улыбочки. Кай злился, порывался сбежать в танцы с головой, рычал на всех без разбора и старался держаться подальше от Криса.

К полудню все обходили Кая стороной и шугались от него, что казалось непривычным. Обычно шугались все от Криса. Но Крис как раз улыбался, предаваясь воспоминаниям, и воспринимался всеми как душка.

Рамон явился к обеду, удивлённо вскинул брови, оценив настроение Криса, ещё больше удивился, обнаружив забившегося в кресло Кая, готового убивать всех поголовно всего лишь взглядами.

Новости Рамон принёс не особенно и радостные. Подходы к Гонсалесу найти не удалось, а информация о конкурсе Крису слегка подпортила настроение. Свежими вариантами Рамон их не побаловал.

В итоге Рамон положил на стол папку и развёл руками.

— Ещё хуже то, что вряд ли Кай подойдёт в качестве наживки.

Крис честно попытался показать выражением лица, как он "безумно огорчён" этим выводом. Ни одна сволочь ему не поверила, конечно же, а ведь могли хотя бы сделать вид.

— Почему? — безмятежно спросил Алекс. — Он же здорово танцует.

— Типаж не тот. Тут вот снимки... э... ладно, назовём вещи своими именами. Тут снимки жертв. Взгляните сами. — Рамон придвинул папку к Алексу и жестом предложил заценить.

Фотографии быстро разошлись по рукам, а явно озадаченный вердиктом Рамона Кай бесшумно выбрался из кресла, подкрался к столу и тоже протянул руку за снимками.

На фотографиях красовались девушки и юноши в сценических нарядах. Видимо, снимки и делали во время конкурсов. Крис перебрал фотографии без особого внимания. Это не имело значения в свете слов Рамона, и Криса более чем устраивало, что Кай в качестве наживки не подходил.

Все поглазели на снимки в два захода, после чего фото бросили на стол неаккуратной стопкой. Кай заметно помрачнел и явно принялся что-то обдумывать. Причём Крис был уверен, что планы Кая его точно не порадуют.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Лэй и покосился на Кая. — Нет, не прокатит.

Крис тоже покосился на Кая, тот кусал губы и с сердитым видом смотрел на фотографии на столе.

— Но можно попробовать, — упрямо предложил он. — Иногда он ведь выбирает не сам, так?

— А почему он не клюнет на Кая? — уточнил Крис. — Кай ведь здорово танцует, Алекс верно сказал. Пропустить такое Гонсалес не сможет.

— Потому что типаж противоположный, — скучным голосом пояснил Рамон. — Дело не в том, насколько хорошо Кай танцует. Дело в том, как он выглядит и ведёт себя. У Гонсалеса с ориентацией всё в порядке, он клюёт на женственность и хрупкость, а Кай — это такая огромная агрессия крупными буквами и импульсивность, что их ничем не замаскируешь. Кай западает в душу зрелым, опытным женщинам и пассивам, у большинства нормальных мужчин он вызывает негативную реакцию, остро воспринимается как успешный соперник. Здоровое отторжение. Не та целевая аудитория. Гонсалесу он, скорее, будет неприятен.

Крис предельно осторожно поставил стакан на стол и смерил Рамона хмурым взглядом. В свете последних слов. Хотя кто это сказал, что Кай запал ему в душу? Кай — это всего лишь упрямый паршивец, свалился как снег на голову, подумаешь... Да и ребёнок пока. Без пары месяцев, но это мелочь. Полных девятнадцати ему ещё нет, значит, ребёнок. Крис постарался подогнать своё отношение к Каю под отцовское. Получилось как-то...

Не получилось. Ладно, забыли.

— Ну что? — не понял Рамон. — Я специально проконсультировался и показал снимок Кая. Сказали, что не прокатит. Не тот типаж.

— А если выбирать он будет не сам? — тихо повторил Кай. — Если это... будет заказ?

— Нет, — отрезал Крис жёстко.

— Можно мне сначала закончить, мамочка? — Кай метнул в него бешеный взгляд. Крис сжал губы, но кивнул. За "мамочку" он всегда шкуру с Кая спустить успеет.

— Сколько людей обычно сопровождают Гонсалеса во время конкурса?

— Пять-шесть, не больше, — отозвался заинтригованный Рамон.

— А сколько остаётся с ним в личной лоджии?

— От двух до четырёх. Двое всегда снаружи. Один контролирует вход на этаж, второй — у двери лоджии.

— Мы можем взять его прямо там, — пожал плечами Кай. — Если ему заказать меня, он меня и выберет. Значит, позовёт в личную лоджию после награждения, так? Ему же надо будет пригласить меня на виллу. Всего четыре противника. Положу их, свяжу Гонсалеса, вы всех заберёте, а я вернусь на сцену. Всё тихо и быстро.

— А если кто крик поднимет? — лениво спросил Лэй.

— Вряд ли. Сам Гонсалес на глаза никому не показывается, момент удобный, никто даже не хватится его в ближайшее время, а когда хватятся, будет слишком поздно. Охранник запускает меня на этаж, я его вырубаю и запускаю остальных, потом второй меня запускает — вы убираете его. С охранниками внутри я сам управлюсь, с Гонсалесом — тоже. Они ведь не будут ждать подвоха. Ну или по ситуации. Но у меня будет возможность пройти туда и запустить остальных.

— Слишком просто, — помотал головой Лэй.

— Да где тут просто? — не понял Алекс. — У нас будет всего одна попытка. Раньше никакими силами мы Гонсалеса из укрытия не выманим. У нас даже нет уверенности, что он в самом деле обитает на вилле. А если обманка? Во время конкурса и награждения Гонсалес в любом случае будет. Подставы можно не ждать. Проблема — попасть на этаж, но если он сам Кая пригласит, то Кая на этаж пропустят, и он откроет дверь для остальных. Надо только проверить дверь и прикинуть, нет ли там сюрпризов. Если Кай пройдёт по приглашению, тревогу не поднимут, и Гонсалес останется на месте. Если всё выйдет без осечек, тут мы его и схватим за яйца. Да и у Кая больше шансов взять его живым, если один пойдёт. По одному противнику из пушек палить сразу не станут. А Кай овечкой прикинется, так и вовсе не станут дёргаться. Он их положит враз, как кегли. Он же шустрый.

— Нет, есть ещё одна проблема, — ощетинился Крис, — кто и как собирается Гонсалесу Кая заказывать? Ещё и так, чтобы Гонсалес купился?

В гостиной воцарилась гробовая тишина.

— Можем попросить Лауру, — через минуту предложил Рамон.

— Блядь! — высказался с чувством Крис. — Только её нам и не хватало! Ты зачем говоришь мне такие гадости?

Кай тут же уставился на Рамона с немым вопросом в глазах. Паршивец сразу понял, что от Криса пояснений хрен дождётся.

— Лаура спёрла у Криса пару лимонов и развела, как лоха, пока он носился по Амазонии в её поисках и якобы спасал её тощую задницу. Помнится, он собирался сделать ей предложение, но она выскочила за местного миллиардера. Бедняге тоже не повезло — оставила и его на бобах, — рассказал вместо Рамона Алекс, явно сдерживая улыбку.

Крис тихо зарычал на Рамона:

— Ещё скажи, что она тут.

— Уже полгода как держит дизайнерскую студию. — Рамон жестом фокусника выдернул из кармана визитную карточку, положил на стол и щелчком отправил в сторону Криса. — Если способен держать себя в руках, наведайся. Я не думаю, что она откажет тебе в такой малости. После всего. Заодно осмотрись там и сразу поймёшь, что она идеально подходит для такого рода заказа. У Гонсалеса и мысли не возникнет, что это ловушка. Не должно. Он наверняка в курсе, что причин для любви к Лауре у тебя нет. Даже если он что-то знает о Кае, в заказ Лауры поверит.

Крис повертел в руках стильную визитку и покосился на Рамона.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она согласится? По-моему, она сбежит в секунду или примется палить в меня изо всех стволов.

— Она согласится, — Рамон слабо улыбнулся, — когда увидит его.

Указующий перст заставил всех повернуться и поглазеть на притихшего Кая.

— Я тут при чём?

— Тебе придётся расплачиваться. Скорее всего, Лаура захочет что-нибудь.

— Что там она ещё захочет? — Крису план всё больше и больше не нравился. Вот прямо до отвращения.

— Спокойнее. Ничего такого. Нарисовать Кая захочет. Или сделать несколько художественных снимков. В таком духе. Она его как модель захочет. Может, не только — Кай в её вкусе, но она умная, так что больше, чем можно, хватать не станет. Ну и она поможет замаскировать клеймо, думаю. Она в этом разбирается. Но для начала ты всё равно загляни к ней и поговори. Только не открыто.

Вечером Крис в компании Кая и Алекса зашёл в непритязательный клуб. Внутри они не задержались, а прошли через служебные помещения, вышли на задний двор, проулками добрались до студии Лауры и воспользовались чёрным ходом.

Сигнализация у Лауры работала без шума, так что она поджидала их в главном зале с пистолетом в руках. Почти не изменилась за все эти годы, вертихвостка. Высокая, худая, с оттопыренными ушками и длиннющим хвостом. Сверкнула на Криса чёрными глазищами и включила полное освещение, заодно спрятав пистолет.

Крис всё гадал, где у неё встроенный датчик? Может, в заднице? Как иначе Лаура всегда чётко определяла, что он не настроен вытрясать из неё душу?

— Ты в своём репертуаре, милый. Что ни встреча, то ты по уши в дерьме.

— Тебе рот членом заткнуть? — Крис упал на ближайший диван и жестом велел Каю сесть рядом.

— Пожалуй, только смотря чьим. — Лаура присела на край страшно модного стола и нагло подмигнула Каю. — Рамон мне уже всё рассказал, поэтому можешь не тратить время. Помогу в обмен на сессию с твоим фаворитом. Обнажённую.

— Вот нихрена! Подавишься, жадная выдра! — рассвирепел Крис и подгрёб Кая ближе к себе.

— Дыши ровно, милый, — хищно улыбнулась Лаура, щёлкнула зажигалкой и подкурила сигарету, — это будут художественные снимки. Его вряд ли опознают на все сто. Скорее, решат, что очень похож. И я не говорю о порно. Я говорю об искусстве. — Лаура поманила их, соскользнула со стола и повела вдоль стен зала. Потом указала в сторону золотистого угла. Там стены украшали картины средних размеров с обнажёнными моделями. Крис не сразу понял, что это в самом деле фотографии. Он слабо представлял, как Лаура добивалась эффекта дымки и контраста света и теней, но фотографии действительно выглядели как картины в духе эпохи Возрождения. Под первым впечатлением Крис даже погрешил бы на да Винчи, если бы только не знал, что да Винчи не изображал столь выразительные мужские типажи. Модель на одном из снимков до жути напоминала Рамона, но от вопросов и высказывания догадок Крис решил воздержаться.

— Ну так что? — Лаура подошла к нему, небрежно удерживая сигарету пальцами на отлёте.

— Я должен присутствовать при этом, — выдвинул условие Крис. — Но сначала ты поможешь нам. А потом я заберу у тебя один из готовых снимков.

— Значит, мне придётся сделать двадцать один снимок, — широко улыбнулась Лаура и послала Каю воздушный поцелуй. Кай немедленно уткнулся носом в ближайшую фотографию, но тут же отпрянул, осознав, на что именно глазеет.

— И ты не заплатишь ей деньгами? — спросил на пути домой Кай с заметным недоумением.

— На кой хрен? Эта выдра продаст твои снимки за такие деньги, какие я ей и при желании заплатить не смогу. Не говоря уж о том, что она меня обокрала заранее. Она мне должна, и мы оба отлично это знаем.

Кай помолчал, потом снова закопошился и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Она была твоей любовницей?

— Очень недолго и очень давно. Молодой был. И глупый. С хреновым вкусом. — Крис недовольно поморщился.

— А сейчас у тебя любовница есть? Или Виано за неё?

Крис медленно повернул голову и окинул Кая задумчивым взглядом. Тот заметил его внимание и смешался, ещё и отодвинулся подальше, а после был непривычно тихим.

Утро началось раньше запланированного на два часа, потому что нагрянула Лаура, потребовала в личное распоряжение Кая и Рамона и обфыркала сонного Криса.

— Да не пущу я его с тобой. Зачем?

— А шмотки купить? А песню подобрать? А грим? А регистрация? Рамон вот типа присмотрит, а я все вопросы решу. Если мухлевать, то с размахом. Не учи учёную. Особенно ту учёную, которая даже тебя обдурила. Лучше иди и поспи ещё часок, а то орёшь тут злым медведем. Тебя с утра в задницу копьём ткнули, что ли? И что это за плебейские замашки собственника? — Лаура звонко чмокнула его в щёку и упорхнула, прихватив Рамона и Кая, пока Крис стоял столбом и вспоминал самые отвратные ругательства из всех, что знал.

— Женщины! — выдавил он из себя, когда Лауры и след простыл.

Но этим мучения Криса не завершились. После обеда Лаура приволокла  кучу народа с ящиками и чемоданами, облюбовала одну из комнат на втором этаже, за пару часов общими усилиями задрапировала стены тёмной тканью и потребовала Кая.

— Милый, ты собирался присутствовать, — напомнила она Крису и поспешила вверх по лестнице.

— Эй, а уговор? — Крис помчался следом.

— Не ссы, уже сделала Гонсалесу заказ и даже пообещала столько бабла, что он предсмертно хрипел в трубку. Умоляю, ничего не говори. Ты знаешь, как я работаю. Да, он купился. А кто бы не купился? Он видел снимок этого шедевра природы, и он наслышан о моих фотографиях. Шедевр природы, иди к нам.

Недовольный Кай приблизился с опаской и вопросительно посмотрел на Криса. Крис мог лишь плечами пожать. Лаура тем временем подняла чёлку Кая и осмотрела знак на лбу.

— Видно, что больше двух месяцев, заживает неплохо, но...

— Что?

— Тише, дай подумать, — отмахнулась Лаура от Криса и щёлкнула пальцами. К ней подбежала от двери выбранной комнаты тоненькая девушка с глазами, как у лани.

— Элли, как думаешь, что лучше взять? Видишь, довольно свежее. Не хочется перекрывать доступ кислорода, а то и заживать будет дольше, и осложнения ещё какие...

— Можно боди-арт попробовать. Наложим сверху узор на половину лица, например. Тогда вообще ничем замазывать не придётся. Надо просто подобрать узор, чтоб хорошо лёг и изменил исходный знак на что-то другое. Ну и состав краски подобрать так, чтоб ничем не навредить.

— Чудно, займись этим. Завтра к полудню мне потребуется эскиз.

— А как быть в другое время? — удивлённо спросил Кай.

— Никак. Чёлкой завесишь. Гонсалес всё равно знает, кто ты, поэтому знак прятать есть смысл только во время выступлений. — Лаура затолкала их обоих в комнату.

— То есть как это он знает? — нахмурился Крис. — Он мог слышать, но видеть же...

— У него уже был снимок. Он знает, милый.

Крис отвернулся и отошёл к окну, что осталось незавешенным. Пытался понять, что тут не так. Конечно, сфотографировать Кая на улице было не так сложно, но они почти всё время... А если это Саул постарался? Но Саул при первой встрече принял Кая за охранника. Значит, не знал. Сфотографировать Кая он тогда тоже не мог. Между обеими встречами Кай оставался в доме в глуши и не покидал его, Саул не мог сделать снимок. Просто не мог. Тогда как и откуда?

Если бы за ними следили после приезда в Калабосо, Алекс давно бы отчитался. Наблюдение за виллой тоже обнаружили бы быстро. Жучки и прочие примочки отпадали, потому что виллу они сняли не по плану и внезапно, да и проверили тут всё. Алекс каждый день проверял.

— Чего посмурнел?

— Лаура, откуда у него снимок?

— Он мне не отчитывался по этому поводу. Лишь оговорился, что знает мальчика на фото и уточнил, какой у меня на тебя зуб. А я уточнила, какой зуб на тебя у него.

— Постой, ему ещё кто-то Кая заказал, что ли? — не понял Крис.

— Нет. Он просто был в курсе, что Кай — твой фаворит. Зуб у него на тебя, милый.

— Прямо личный зуб?

— Ну, вставной? Слушай, милый, — Лаура с сосредоточенным видом расправила воротник его рубашки, — я мало понимаю в этих делах. Ты же знаешь, я занимаюсь аферами, а в таких делах до смертоубийства доходит редко. В делах рыбок покрупнее и поопаснее я не разбираюсь. Рамон просто сказал, что у вас неприятности. Я не знаю, лично Гонсалес заинтересован в твоих неприятностях или нет, но он знает о тебе много. Знает о Кае. И даже знает ту историю, что когда-то была между нами. Пока важно, что он мне поверил. Я убедительно разыграла колебания и объяснила, что опасаюсь связываться с тобой, но он меня утешил. Сказал, мол, даже если ты выяснишь, кто пустил твоего фаворита на мясо, наказать никого ты не успеешь, потому что стремительно полетишь в ад. Я бы даже сказала, он обрадовался моему заказу.

— Но откуда, дьявол побери, он мог знать о Кае? Узнать в лицо? Как?

— Чего не знаю, того не скажу. Прикорни в уголке и притворись, что тебя нет, нам пора начинать.

Лаура занялась вплотную Каем и оборудованием для съемок. Из комнаты она выгнала всех, кроме Криса и Кая. Крис торчал в углу на салонном диване, а Кай неторопливо раздевался. Лаура его расчесала, прошлась пуховкой по лицу, чтобы убрать блеск, натёрла тело прозрачной мазью, чтобы подчеркнуть рельеф мышц, и отправила к тёмной драпировке. Сначала Лаура настроила освещение, потом стянула с софы синий халат из атласа, накинула Каю на одно плечо и развернула в сторону источника приглушённого света.

— Плечо немного вперёд, подбородок выше и взгляд надменный, — звонко крикнула она, оценив картину, и приникла к объективу. — Полуоборот, попробуй то же самое, но смотри на меня поверх плеча. Ничего страшного, если возбудишься. Так даже лучше. О да!

Полыхнула вспышка, и Крис принялся тереть глаза. Когда протёр, поглазел, как бодро Лаура приволокла Каю тяжеленное кресло собственными силами. Потом Кай возлежал в кресле в разных позах, пока Лаура искала нужную. Крис стискивал зубы и проклинал Лауру со всеми вывертами её фантазии. Сидеть со стояком было жутко неудобно, а на Криса ещё и света падало достаточно — хрена с два втихаря подрочишь.

Крис изнывал и претерпевал адские муки с час. Расслабиться ему удавалось на жалкие минуты, пока Лаура не выкидывала очередной фортель и не показывала Кая с новой соблазнительной стороны.

— Милый, водички со льдом? — Лаура протянула ему стакан, когда Лэй притащил поднос с напитками. — Или лёд тебе лучше сразу в штаны?

— Выебу, — едва слышно предупредил Крис, приняв стакан, и Лауру как ветром сдуло.

Но пытка продолжилась. Обнажённый Кай с двуручным мечом, в наброшенной на тело сети, возлежащий на песке, которым посыпали целлофановое покрытие, в соболиных мехах — на Кае в мехах Крис истёк слюной до обезвоживания и умер от инфаркта, едва не кончив при этом, а дальше смотрел уже с того света. Кай облитый водой, увитый золотистыми лентами, полузасыпанный белыми цветами, в бронзовой маске...

Фантазиям Лауры не было ни конца, ни края, и Крис дышал на ладан. Ещё хорошо, что Лаура обещала показать снимки позже, чтобы Крис выбрал один для себя, а не прямо сейчас — прямо сейчас Крис точно бы не вынес.

Позднее его отвлекали все, кому не лень, мешая кинуться следом за Каем, убежавшим отмываться от глины, которой его намазали под занавес.

— Завтра ему надо перебраться в отель, — добавил Рамон. — Чтобы ни у кого не возникало подозрений. Да и готовиться тоже нужно. Музыку мы ему подобрали, но танцы ставить он будет сам. Ещё занятия по вокалу. Желательно, тебе бы рядом с ним лишний раз не светиться. Даже если Гонсалес знает, кто он. Потому что это знает Гонсалес. Ты, по его мнению, этого знать не можешь. Только Лаура. А Лаура — заказчик, якобы враг, но она хоть маскируется так, что её не узнать. Тебе тоже стоит.

— Вы предлагаете отпустить его одного без всякого присмотра? Без охраны? — вспылил Крис.

— У него при себе оружие, — пожал плечами Алекс.

— И что?!

— Он им умеет пользоваться — учили же. Крис, не перегибай, а? Он не беспомощный ребёнок, а очень даже кусач и опасен. Саул оценил. Ничего ему не сделается. Дадим телефон ещё. Ему будет не до прогулок по городу. Отель — школа — тренировки. Времени мало. Вместо охраны поставим пару наблюдателей на всякий случай.

Крису очень хотелось узнать, а как же он сам. Или ему предлагали коротать ночи в одиночестве в компании правой руки и театра собственных фантазий? Хотя ладно, но вот насчёт "не ребёнок" Крис не мог согласиться. Повернуться всё могло по-всякому, а Кай варился в этом всего-то несколько месяцев. Маловато, чтобы у Кая шкура задубела, и чтобы он всё знал. Но даже при этом нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов клеймо на лбу. Из-за этой хрени Кай автоматически становился мишенью номер один. Он уже раз ухитрился оказаться под дулом пистолета даже при поддержке, что же он тогда способен выкинуть, если оставить его одного и без присмотра? Крис даже думать об этом не хотел, чтоб потом кошмары не снились. Закидоны Гонсалеса тоже не радовали — Крис лично бы его на кол посадил, но к Каю и на километр подойти бы не позволил. Плевать при этом, нравится Кай Гонсалесу или не нравится.

— В школу можно попасть из трёх мест незаметно, — неохотно отчитался Лэй. — Мы присмотрели ему зал на первом этаже. Номер пять. Ну и по вечерам он сможет выбираться через окно и по пожарной лестнице. Не каждый день, но тоже ничего.

— Это настолько обязательно? Неужели даже местные должны жить в отеле?

— Таковы требования. Там следят за их питанием и распорядком. Понятно же, что никому не надо, чтобы участники сошли с дистанции из-за мелочей. Как раз дня два назад был скандал, когда у одного из участников обнаружили кокаин. Меры только ужесточились. Дело ведь замять не удалось. Сейчас во всех газетах статьи по этому поводу. Никто не станет рисковать.

В комнату Крис всё же попал ближе к полуночи. На взводе. Кая нашёл в ванной, сразу же прижал к стенке, проигнорировал возмущённый взгляд и закрыл рот поцелуем. Подхватил, удержал, несмотря на сопротивление, и унёс в постель.

Крис собирался сделать то, что Кай так не любил. Таскал с дивана широкие подушки и старался не замечать недовольный вид Кая. Тот считал подобное унизительным для себя. Крис честно пытался несколько раз выразить словами всё, что чувствовал в такие мгновения, но бесполезно. Либо он объяснял хреново, либо Кай просто не понимал его. Обычно Кай неизменно отвечал ему, что Крис с тем же успехом мог трахать статуи в музее или дрочить на них. Для Кая разницы не существовало.

В итоге Кай улёгся на натасканные с дивана подушки, и они проверили высоту. Всё получилось идеально. Потом Кай неподвижно лежал, вытянувшись на спине, а Крис наносил гель ему на шею толстым слоем — от подбородка до ключиц, ещё и растёр ладонью по верхней части груди.

— Готов?

Кай бросил на него мрачный взгляд из-под ресниц и прикрыл глаза. Никогда не смотрел.

Крис сбросил брюки и бельё и подступил к кровати вплотную. Стояк наметился ещё во время нанесения смазки, поэтому сейчас оставалось просто провести членом по открытому горлу. Кай запрокинул голову, чтобы не мешать. Крис плавно водил стволом по смуглой коже, влажно блестевшей в свете лампы, и чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение. Немного повернувшись, легонько надавил головкой на ямку меж ключиц, прижался и затаил дыхание, чтобы поймать едва уловимое биение пульса под гладкой кожей. Чувствовал, как Кай дышит, как сглатывает слюну. Чувствовал членом. Сравнить это ни с чем другим не удавалось. Совершенно особенное ощущение близости.

Крис тронул ствол пальцами и провёл головкой вдоль ключицы. Нарисовал короткую линию проступившей смазкой. Снова слабо толкнулся в ямочку меж ключицами раз, другой. Сам себя дразнил трением о горячую кожу. Беззащитное открытое горло в обрамлении двух сильных длинных мышц притягивало его взгляд.

Поначалу он не слишком-то задумывался и присматривался к внешности Кая. Просто отметил идеальность пропорций и эталонность и выкинул из головы. Но с каждым новым взглядом подмечал всё больше. Постепенно. Со временем. Например, шея у Кая вовсе не была лебединой, тонкой, изысканной или ещё какой утончённой. Точно так же шея не была короткой и мощной. Она была идеальной. Безупречная длина, развитые мышцы, гибкость, сила — всё в выверенных пропорциях.  Прямо сейчас Крис мог кончить от одного взгляда на эту шею, поэтому он прикрыл глаза и плавно потёрся, мягко прижал член ладонью, чтобы сделать контакт ощутимее.

Крис переступил ногами, чтобы встать удобнее, шумно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Оценил резкую линию челюсти и хрипло попросил:

— Прижми подбородком.

Кай послушно наклонил голову, зажимая ствол Криса между шеей и подбородком. Сдавил ровно настолько, чтобы Крис тихо застонал от сумасшедшего желания. Он чувствовал вокруг члена жар тела, гладкость кожи и влажную плёнку смазки, чувствовал сильные мышцы шеи, едва уловимую вибрацию от дыхания и слабое биение пульса. Вёл ладонью по груди Кая, пытался не оглохнуть от собственных частых выдохов и отслеживал размеренное дыхание Кая сразу взглядом и зажатым между шеей и подбородком членом.

Выдох — и жёсткие пластины мышц на животе Кая слегка западали, потом лёгкая щекотка добиралась до горла и отзывалась в члене Криса. Пауза в несколько секунд. Вдох — снова лёгкая щекотка, немного приподнявшаяся грудь, ещё более резкие очертания рёбер и выровнявшиеся мышцы живота. Снова пауза — и выдох. Крис мог бы часами смотреть на это.

Ещё мог бы смотреть и на то, как Кай украдкой шевелил пальцами на ногах, думая, что Крис не замечает. Сначала Кай просто быстро-быстро шевелил пальцами, сгибал их и разгибал, приводя в движение тем самым все мышцы на ногах — от лодыжек до верхней части бёдер. Потом Кай начинал тереться большими пальцами друг о друга, а ещё позднее принимался крутить то одной ступнёй, то другой.

Неукротимая жажда движения в крови. Крис ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы Кай смог спокойно и неподвижно пролежать больше пяти минут. После ступней в дело шли пальцы на руках, и тогда оживали мышцы рук. Кай теребил пальцами обивку диванных подушек, двигал кистями, разминал запястья. Подвигавшись, вновь на время затихал и пытался лежать спокойно. Недолго.

Крис огладил пальцами скулу Кая, положил правую ладонь на широкое плечо и мягко толкнулся. Член скользнул меж шеей и подбородком и прошёлся головкой по гладкой коже ключицы. Крис качнулся назад, жмурясь от плавного сдавливания, и снова толкнулся. Двигался без спешки и беспомощно барахтался в чувственной имитации секса. Цеплялся пальцами за плечо Кая и хрипло дышал, ощущал тесноту вокруг головки и внезапное освобождение, когда толкался и позволял стволу пройтись всей длиной под сильным подбородком, чтобы потом проскользить над ключицей.

Сдерживаться становилось всё труднее, да и кожа нагревалась всё больше от трения. Крис смотрел на Кая из-под полуопущенных ресниц, любовался и терял способность остановиться.

— Плечо... повернись... — задыхаясь, хрипло прошептал Крис. Кай всё равно правильно его понял и медленно и осторожно повернулся, немного приподняв левое плечо. Теперь на толчке головка проходилась вдоль длинной впадинки над ключицей, тёрлась о кожу. Крис двигался быстрее, слегка придерживая Кая за скулу, дрожал от повторяющихся сполохов слепящего удовольствия, вжимался влажной от смазки головкой в горячую кожу и задыхался от слегка усилившегося нажима подбородком на ствол.

Движения постепенно становились рваными и резкими. Крис не дышал, а практически хрипел, отчаянно сдерживался до последнего. Но мысль об идеальной шее Кая просто ослепила и расколола разум будто пополам.

Крис стискивал руками диванные подушки и пытался перевести дух. Низко склонился над Каем, едва замечая блеск на плече, ключице и верхней части груди. Более или менее поймав ритм дыхания, прижался поцелуем к твёрдым губам. Целовал и гладил пальцами по напряжённым мышцам на шее. Отстранившись, сделал вдох и снова склонился над Каем, чтобы провести языком вдоль ключицы, вылизать углубление над ключицей и собрать языком собственную сперму с плеча и груди.

Кай по-прежнему не смотрел. Никогда не смотрел. Он просто лежал и ждал, когда Крис закончит и отпустит его. Обижался, паршивец, и тихо злился.

Позднее, после душа, Крис вернулся в комнату последним. Кай к тому времени уже завернулся в простыню и притих на правом краю кровати. Демонстрировал Крису спину и молчал. Или спал.

Крис знал, что Кай это не любит, но удержаться не мог. Ему нравилось сходить с ума от идеальности, и трогать Кая было просто необходимо, чтобы сохранить спокойствие. Даже в краткой неподвижности и с закрытыми глазами Кай умел сохранять бесподобную выразительность. Она притягивала Криса как магнит.

Непреодолимо.

Как и неукротимая жажда движения Кая.

 

 

 


	21. Дистанция

 

**Дистанция**

 

Первые два дня в отеле едва не свели Кая с ума желанной свободой. Никто не стоял над душой, вокруг не шныряли вежливые охранники, он спал один, и никто не норовил подгрести его себе под бок. Что называется "почувствуй себя человеком".

Телефон ему дали, но убедительно предупредили, что область покрытия ограничена. Только местная связь. Попытки исхитриться и позвонить родным обещали покарать строго. Тоже убедительно так. Хотя это не имело смысла: Кай не знал регистрационных данных, а без них даже через оператора фишка не прокатила бы, да и испанского Кай не знал в достаточной степени, чтобы задурить оператору голову, не говоря уж о том, что в контактах фигурировали исключительно номера Криса, Алекса, Лэя, Рамона и Лауры.

По вечерам приходилось отзваниваться Крису и попадать на совещания дистанционно. Крис хотел, чтобы Кай был в курсе происходящего и если не обсуждал новости, то хотя бы просто слушал.

— Но это всё равно странно, — не соглашался с Лэем Рамон. — Откуда Гонсалес может знать столько? Слухи не дают полную картину, поэтому я разделяю беспокойство Криса.

— Мало ли в этом городе осведомителей, — заметила сладким голосом Лаура. Кай отлично себе представил, как в эту минуту Крис наморщил нос.

— А советник Гуо? — негромко предположил Кай, придвинув телефон ближе. На тексте песни он уже не пытался сосредоточиться. Сначала лучше отбыть повинность по дистанционному присутствию.

— А что Гуо? — не понял Крис.

— Его же нет. Предположительно он в плену у врагов. Он ведь много чего знает, так? И он видел меня в тот день. Если он рассказал?

— Исключено. Советник не стал бы раскрывать рта, — возразил Крис. — Он специально подготовлен для своего поста. На него даже нажать нечем. Ни родни, ни близких.

— Но всё же в этом есть смысл, — заметил Рамон. — По крайней мере, объяснение хорошее. Ничем не хуже любого другого.

— Но Гуо не может не понимать, что это предательство и конец для него. Вернуться он не сможет, на него же охоту откроют. Он служит нашей семье. У него нет права сообщать информацию такого рода...

— Но ведь зависимость в его случае номинальная, ты сам говорил. А если это и есть предательство? Если он тебя прикончит, так уж и объявят на него охоту? Победителей не судят, разве нет?

— Это маловероятно. Срань Господня, просто заткнись! — зарычал по телефону Крис.

Отлично! Кай мрачно ухватил аппарат и без колебаний сбросил вызов.

Собрал со стола листы, сложил по порядку и беззвучно прочёл первую строку на испанском. Тут же по левую руку тихо заиграла простая мелодия, что стояла на вызове. Не требовалось смотреть на дисплей, чтобы догадаться, кто именно звонил.

Кай выдержал две минуты бомбёжки звонками, но всё же ответил.

— Ты, придурок, ещё раз бросишь трубку... — загремел Крис.

Именно это Кай и сделал. Сунул вновь затрезвонивший телефон под подушку, потерпел несколько минут бомбёжки звуками из-под подушки, тихо выругался, сгрёб листы в сумку для тренировок, перекинул её через плечо, надел кроссовки и спустился в холл отеля. Осталось перейти через улицу, подняться по ступеням школьного крыльца, пробежать по коридору и закрыться в пятом зале.

Он поставил на плеере заготовку для песни, повис на перекладине у стены вниз головой, зацепившись ступнями за соседнюю перекладину для фиксации, и постарался вновь сосредоточиться на тексте. Лист со словами песни держал перед собой и медленно повторял строки, чтобы отточить произношение до блеска. Одновременно вскидывался, лениво качая мышцы пресса.

Мелодия стояла на повторе, и Кай потом уже пытался сложить строки и музыку воедино. Хотя бы первый куплет. Пока у него из рук эти самые листы с текстом не выдернули.

Он повис вниз головой, ошарашенно уставившись на белые кроссовки. Медленно перевёл взгляд на джинсы, перебрался на белую футболку и, наконец, встретил свирепый взгляд Криса.

— Как ты... Что ты тут делаешь? — Он вскинулся и ухватился за перекладину руками, повернул голову, чтобы нормально посмотреть на Криса. Но Крис не собирался стоять на месте. Бросил ладони поверх рук Кая, заставил разжать пальцы и снова повиснуть вниз головой.

— Какого дьявола ты не отвечаешь на звонки? — зарычал Крис, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Кай снова попытался вскинуться, потому что смотреть из такого положения и видеть Криса вверх ногами было неудобно, но Крис опять помешал ему и заставил повиснуть на перекладине.

— Отстань! — возмутился Кай. — Собираешься разговаривать с моими коленями и членом или всё-таки лицом к лицу?

— Хорошая мысль, — огрызнулся Крис и вцепился длинными пальцами в пояс свободных брюк Кая.

— Эй... ты что... С ума сошёл?!

Скорее всего, потому что Крис распустил шнурок на поясе и нагло сдвинул ткань вверх, к коленям. Вместе с бельём. Ещё и подступил вплотную так, что вскинуться Кай не мог. Ну если только не хотел врезаться лицом Крису в пах, а он точно не хотел.

— Крис...

— Просто. Заткнись!

Кай вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не дёрнул ступнями, которыми цеплялся за соседнюю перекладину — Крис бросил ладони ему на бёдра. Потом Каю пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы вынести прикосновение губ к основанию члена. Оказалось, сделать это в нынешнем положении ни хрена не просто. С трудом получалось контролировать ступни. Стоило лишь на миг об этом забыть, и Кай рухнул бы с перекладины. Ещё бы и шею свернул наверняка.

— Хватит! — Он вцепился в штанину Криса и подёргал. — Если хочешь, чтобы я свалился, просто скинь меня отсюда. Крис!

Он продержался всего минуту, и одна ступня сорвалась со страховочной перекладины. Видимо, это Криса и убедило. Он поправил одежду на Кае и отступил на шаг, чтобы Кай мог вскинуться, ухватиться руками за брус и спрыгнуть на пол.

Ещё полминуты они ломали друг друга взглядами.

— Так какого дьявола ты не отвечаешь на звонки?

— Потому что обиделся. Имею же я право обидеться?

— Ты издеваешься?

— А что, очень на то похоже? Ты обычно заставляешь меня высказывать мнение. Я высказал. Ты послал моё мнение к чёрту без оснований. Я обиделся. Это тебе кажется настолько странным? Мне надо заниматься, — отрезал Кай, собрал листы с пола и рванул к подоконнику. Крис перехватил его тут же, отобрал листы, отбросил за спину и притянул за руку к себе.

— Успеется. Ты всё равно выиграешь. Лучше объясни, что не так с моей точкой зрения. Я же сказал тебе, для предательства Гуо нет ни одной причины. Так это не делается. Советников не пытают, советников убеждают. А убедить Гуо почти нереально. Позиции семьи вполне крепки пока, и заменить нынешних управляющих невозможно. Семья Ли тоже не потянет.

— А у тебя есть лучшее объяснение всему, что творится здесь? И тому, что Гонсалес знает слишком много? Гуо знает твои счета? Хотя бы те счета, на которые переводят средства из Китая. Долю семьи.

— Допустим, и что?

— Советую тебе их проверить. Прямо сейчас.

— Слушай, это просто...

— Крис, ты можешь проверить сейчас? Или слабо? Ну вот докажи. Если ты так уверен, что Гуо расколоть невозможно, то там же всё в порядке. Убедишься лишний раз. Ну и? — Кай рассерженно сунул руки в карманы брюк и задиристо вскинул подбородок. Понятия не имел, что мог знать о счетах Гуо, быть может, Гуо и знал только номера, а значит, снять деньги не мог, но упрямство требовало идти до конца.

— Это всего лишь номера счетов. Чтобы перевести или снять деньги, этого недостаточно, — подтвердил его предположения Крис.

— Чёрт! Ты можешь не объяснять, а просто проверить? Если всё в порядке, и ты напрасно потратишь время, я извинюсь. Даже на коленях, если хочешь.

Крис предупреждающе наставил на него указательный палец, дескать, "я тебя услышал и запомнил", полез за телефоном, пошарил в контактах и отправил вызов.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил он кому-то через несколько секунд и продиктовал личный номер. — Да, постоянный клиент. Мне нужно проверить несколько счетов...

Крис побрёл к окну, на ходу быстро называя цифры и пароли. После паузы он приглушённо сказал ещё что-то — видимо, ключ или пароль к счёту. Потом называл другую последовательность. Мог и не волноваться — Кай всё равно не вслушивался. Его намного больше интересовал результат, а не номера счетов и их пароли.

— Вот как... — подытожил Крис. — Можно собрать все средства и поместить на новый счёт?

Крис наклонился и подобрал с пола один из листов, затем жестом попросил у Кая карандаш или ручку. Пристроившись на подоконнике, записывал длинную цепочку знаков. Когда же беседу он закончил, то долго смотрел в окно и молчал. Потом медленно складывал лист и запихивал в карман вместе с телефоном.

Кай терпеливо ждал. Едва преодолел желание поёжиться под пристальным взглядом Криса, когда тот соизволил обернуться.

— Откуда ты узнал? 

— Что? — Кай непонимающе смотрел на Криса даже тогда, когда футболка затрещала от рывка.

— Откуда ты узнал? — Крис подтащил его ближе и требовательно заглянул в лицо.

— О чём? Я не понимаю.

— Хватит оправдываться! Откуда ты узнал о счетах?

— Я ничего не знал! — Кай сбросил руку Криса и высвободил футболку. — Всего лишь предположил. Логика. Знаешь, есть такая штука...

— Довольно! Ты предложил мне проверить счета, а теперь будешь мне тут сказки рассказывать? — Крис с силой толкнул его ладонью в грудь. — Откуда ты узнал? А ведь я почти поверил в тот спектакль, что вы с Цзытао устроили.

— Пошёл к чёрту! — привычно отрезал Кай и принялся собирать листы, перестав обращать внимание на злого Криса. Задыхался от обиды, пусть уже и понял, насколько Крис порой бывает мнительным. Он всего лишь предположил, сам вызвался побыть наживкой и честно пытался, а Крис, как проклятый параноик, всюду видел двойную игру и теперь... он, что же, думал, что Кай и...

Крис вырвал листы у него из рук хрен знает в который уже раз, сгрёб за футболку на груди и попытался встряхнуть.

— Что теперь? Наверное, у тебя есть какое-нибудь чудное объяснение, почему я тогда к тебе привязался и требовал всё проверить? Быть может, это тоже вроде маскировки, да? Отстань от меня! — Кай оттолкнул Криса и развернулся, чтобы рвануть к сумке и уйти к дьяволу подальше, но его поймали за запястье. Крис притянул его к себе, прижал ладонь к левой щеке и пытливо всмотрелся в глаза.

— Ты считаешь, что советник Гуо слил всю информацию моему пока тайному врагу, несмотря ни на что? — медленно спросил он, продолжая смотреть Каю в глаза.

— Не знаю. Но это был бы хороший ответ на все возникшие вопросы, разве нет?

— Тогда почему Саул ничего не знал при первой встрече?

— Мелкая сошка? Его мог нанять Гонсалес. Они встречались, Рамон же подтвердил. Гонсалес мог упустить это, не придать значения. Поначалу. Ты сам говорил, что сейчас единицы тех, кто придерживается... — Кай замолчал, потому что Крис прижал пальцы к его губам.

— Может быть. Треть средств со счетов уплыла.

— Но как? — удивился Кай, смахнув пальцы Криса с губ. — Советник Гуо знал только номера счетов, да?

— Это уже много. Они подобрали один из паролей.

Крис наконец отпустил его, и он принялся собираться. Оставалось полчаса до отбоя, следовало показаться персоналу, чтобы те видели, что он в отеле. Хватило бы и пятнадцати минут на путь обратно, но оставаться дольше в компании Криса ему совсем не хотелось. Обида ещё не выветрилась. Однако это не помешало Крису удержать его за руку и железным голосом приказать:

— В полночь жду у пожарной лестницы.

— А спать мне когда?

— Ты и так постоянно спишь на ходу. В полночь. У пожарной лестницы. Ты два дня прохлаждался без дела.

— Репетиции — это "прохлаждаться"? — возмутился Кай.

— Я себя имею в виду. От твоих репетиций мне ни холодно, ни жарко.

— Навести Виано, — буркнул Кай и снова попытался юркнуть за дверь.

— Мой фаворит не Виано, а ты. Тебе и отвечать за моё спокойствие и удовлетворение. Надоело. В полночь тебя ждёт наказание. Не явишься или опоздаешь — будет хуже.

Кай высвободил руку и смерил Криса бешеным взглядом.

— За что?

— За препирательства, — отрезал Крис, дёрнул за футболку на груди, прижался к приоткрытым для бурного возмущения губам, провёл языком по нижней и твёрдо толкнул к двери. — В полночь.

Кай с хмурым видом прошёл по коридору, перебежал через дорогу и вернулся в отель. Отметился в журнале и побрёл в свой номер. Столкнулся неожиданно с Лаурой в комбинезоне пожарной службы. Она торчала в коридоре и осматривалась с профессиональным видом, словно всю жизнь только пожары и тушила. Кай раскрыл рот от изумления.

— Не волнуйтесь, все работы мы проведём так быстро, что вы и моргнуть не успеете, — щебетала Лаура старшему администратору — чопорной даме в годах. — Камеры на этаже придётся отключить. Нет, это даже не обсуждается. Проводка тут у вас полыхнёт от одной искры. Это вам надо? Только подсчитайте примерные убытки. В трубу вылетите со свистом.

— Но как же конкурсанты... — слабо трепыхалась очередная жертва опытной аферистки.

— Закроем в номерах — и никакой печали. К утру мы закончим и выпустим бедолаг. Эй, бедолага, а ну живо в свой номер! Бодрее переставляй ходули. Какой очаровательный мальчик, да? Аж искрит. Так о чём мы с вами?..

Кай прошмыгнул мимо Лауры и администратора и захлопнул у них перед глазами дверь номера. Вопросы снялись сами собой. Видимо, Лауру Крис отправил в отель для страховки, чтобы отсутствие Кая не заметили. Или Лаура сама проявила инициативу, за что потом от Криса и схлопочет. Или не схлопочет — она ушлая. Поделилась бы своей ушлостью, чтобы Каю тоже временами удавалось отвертеться от наказания.

В номере он бросил взгляд на будильник и прикинул, что у него три часа до полуночи. Чтобы не терять время попусту, выгреб из сумки листы и разобрал. Куска с первым куплетом не хватало, ну да ладно, Кай уже его выучил. Плюхнувшись поперёк кровати, он взялся за припев и второй куплет. За полтора часа выучил весь текст второй песни и поработал с произношением, потом взял плеер и прослушал песню для первого номера. Тут было проще, потому что эту песню уже исполняли. Учить текст поверх музыки и оригинального исполнения выходило намного быстрее.

Сначала Кай болтал ногами и мурчал себе текст под нос, потом вскочил с кровати и принялся напевать и танцевать, глядя на собственную тень на стене. Под заводную музыку хотелось двигаться, и Кай прикидывал по тени, насколько те или иные связки подойдут для танца на сцене. Не слишком сложное, чтобы петь не мешало, но и не слишком простое, чтобы вышло красиво и зрелищно. Под конец можно будет расслабиться и сосредоточиться на танце, потому что они решили переделать заготовку и последнюю часть с вокалом сделать в записи.

Он чересчур увлёкся, и когда зацепил взглядом будильник, тут же кинулся к сумке с вещами. Торопливо отложил плеер, наскоро вытерся полотенцем, натянул удобные свободные брюки, чёрную майку и кеды. Приоткрыв окно, осторожно выглянул и тихо выругался. Внизу чёрным провалом темнел проулок, а свет от ярких огней широкой улицы сюда совсем не добирался. Кай даже не видел, куда и как лезть.

— Что ты там копаешься? — зашипели снизу.

— Ни хрена не вижу потому что, — громким шёпотом отозвался Кай. — Но я могу прыгнуть, если ты меня поймаешь. Два трупа веселее, чем один.

— Погоди...

Пока Крис возился внизу, Кай осторожно вылез в окно и на ощупь попытался определить, сколько вообще есть места для манёвра и куда ему лезть. Нашарил металлические ступени и полез вниз. Удачно попал на второй этаж, а потом едва не сверзился, потому что ступени куда-то подевались. Хорошо, что успел руками уцепиться за перекладины.

— Вот дьявол... — пробормотал где-то во тьме под ним Крис, потом едва не ослепил Кая ярким лучом.

— Придурок! Куда ты светишь? Я теперь вообще ни черта не вижу!

— Так, опускайся до упора, повиснешь на руках на последней ступени — я тебя поймаю.

— А забираться обратно как я буду? Ты меня подбросишь, что ли? — ядовито поинтересовался проморгавшийся Кай. Теперь он и сам видел, что между первым и вторым этажами лестницы не было.

— А там выдвижной хрени нет?

— Если б была, я б ей непременно воспользовался.

— Ерунда, верёвку прихватим. Давай, лезь уже. Тут не так уж и высоко.

Через две минуты Крис поймал его за ноги, удержал и помог твёрдо встать на асфальт. Правда, при этом нагло облапал. Везде. Ещё и носом в шею уткнулся и принялся что-то там себе вынюхивать.

— Вкусно пахнешь, — порадовал наконец, отлипнув от шеи.

— Когда есть будешь?

— Кхм?

— Забудь, — вздохнул Кай, раз уж шутка понимания не встретила. — Куда теперь? Или в машине перетопчемся?

— Эй! — Крис сердито нахмурился. — Я даже во время учёбы в колледже...

— Но сортира тебе недавно вполне хватило. Чёрт!.. — Кай обиженно потёр затылок, потому что схлопотал по нему.

— Рамон говорил, тут недалеко бар есть. Туда пойдём. Сегодня дождь обещали ночью, неохота мокнуть.

Кай безразлично пожал плечами и зашагал следом за Крисом, который направился не к оживлённой улице, а дальше по проулку. Они обошли машину и двинулись вдоль обшарпанных стен. Кай молчал, больше озираясь по сторонам. Несмотря на лёгкую одежду, всё равно взмок — было жарко, даже душно.

— Точно дождь будет, — хмуро протянул не менее мокрый Крис и попытался отлепить тонкую ткань футболки от груди.

Они как раз вышли к одинокому фонарю, и Кай слегка вскинул бровь, оценив выразительно проступивший под влажной тканью сосок. Специально не глазел, просто Крис дёргал за футболку рядом, чем привлёк внимание. Кай просто задумался о причине, по которой сосок так соблазнительно и рельефно проступал под тканью. Весь будто слегка припухший и увенчанный твёрдой вершинкой. Кай уже успел выучить эту особенность Криса; на ласки вот именно такая реакция и была: не только вершинка твердела и выпирала, но и сам сосок будто припухал и становился выпуклым. А сейчас реакция на трение о влажную ткань или?..

— Ой!.. — Кай от неожиданности обнял столб, в который врезался лбом. Только тогда стремительно дошло, что всё это время он таращился не на дорогу впереди, а на злосчастный сосок Криса.

— Под ноги хоть смотри, — обругал его Крис, отлепил от столба и поволок за собой. Кай честно смотрел под ноги и старался вовсе от дороги взгляд не отрывать. Было стыдно перед самим собой. Даже в баре он старался не пялиться на Криса. Сел там, где велели, и притих, рассматривая исцарапанную столешницу.

Крис вернулся с бутылкой пива для себя, перед Каем поставил стакан с молочным коктейлем. Пиво он пил прямо из бутылки и разглядывал Кая, потом негромко спросил:

— Было что-нибудь странное за эти дни?

— Не сказал бы. За конкурсантами никто пристально не следит. Есть распорядок, его надо соблюдать — да и всё. В остальное время я просто занимался, и ко мне никто не лез. Лаура вот только звонила, но она спрашивала о музыкальных композициях, чтобы сделать записи для выступлений. Сейчас вряд ли в этом вообще есть смысл. Конкурсантов пока слишком много. Вот когда после демо останется всего двадцать... А Гонсалес что? Так и сидит в норе?

— Так и сидит, — подтвердил Крис. — Алекс засёк хвост. Вчера. За мной следили с утра. На всякий случай теперь путаю следы.

— А кто следил?

— Кто-то из местных. Рамон разбирается. Я потому и спросил. Ты поглядывай по сторонам. Если заметишь что-то — звони. Чем дальше, тем меньше мне нравится идея оставлять тебя тут практически без присмотра.

— Но я же постоянно у всех на глазах. Что мне сделают на глазах у такой уймы свидетелей?

— Где ты на глазах? Торчишь в зале всё время один. Вот в Японии ты был постоянно на глазах у толпы народа. Помнишь, чем всё кончилось? — мрачно поинтересовался Крис.

— Нет, ни черта я не помню, — огрызнулся Кай — Крис попал по больному месту.

— Дротик в шею, ты сразу в пол ушёл, а там мигом доброжелатели подкатили, чтобы помочь мальчику, которому вдруг стало плохо. Переволновался во время выступления, бедняжка. Господи, неужели ты даже не знаешь, как это бывает?

— А я похож на человека с подобным богатым опытом?

— Ну... один раз тебя уже украли. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это повторилось. — Крис поставил наполовину пустую бутылку на стол и вздохнул.

— Да, могу вообразить, как ты будешь безутешен.

— Придётся изменить наказание. Ты специально нарываешься?

— С чего бы? Обычно ты тащишься от моей язвительности. Не знал, что сегодня она в немилости.

— Хлебай молоко и молчи лучше, — рассвирепел Крис.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, ваше грёбаное величество. — Кай припал к стакану и попробовал наконец коктейль. Вкусный, но слишком сладкий. Как дома. О доме Кай старался лишний раз не думать — до февраля. Но всё-таки... Кай помедлил, потом поднял взгляд на Криса и тихо спросил: — А можно как-то связаться с моей семьёй? Просто сообщить им что-нибудь... ну, чтобы... Они же там с ума сходят, наверное.

— Уже нет. Им сообщили, что ты был болен и попал в городскую клинику без документов сразу после конкурса. Недавно тебе стало лучше, документы нашли, и ты отправился на другой конкурс по приглашению одного из спонсоров. Не спрашивай о деталях. Лэй всё устроил и даже отправил письмо с парой снимков от твоего имени сразу же, как только мы приехали в Венесуэлу. Всё обставили предельно убедительно.

Кай отодвинул стакан и с силой сжал кулаки.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне?

— А должен был? Давай сразу проясним: это не даёт тебе никакой надежды. Состряпать любую другую ложь мне будет несложно. У нас с тобой уговор, помнишь? В моих интересах сделать так, чтобы при любом раскладе у всех не возникало вопросов. Я сделал. Но это не значит, что я позволю тебе разгуливать с документами. Ты дважды пытался сбежать. Я не дам тебе возможность сделать это ещё раз. Потому что если ты попытаешься трижды, верить тебе я вообще не смогу.

Кай провёл ладонью по лицу, резко поднялся и кинулся к выходу. Дорогу особо не выбирал. Просто сердито шагал и старался пережечь движением злость на Криса и непонятное ошеломление. Пока сам Крис его не догнал и не прижал спиной к ближайшей стене. Смотреть на Криса желания не было, поэтому он отвернулся. Молча. Потому что на споры сил тоже не осталось. Это было одновременно опустошающим чувством облегчения — ведь семья знает, что он жив — и обременяющей горечью — знал бы он раньше...

Он отшвырнул руку Криса, медленно сполз вниз по стене и сел прямо на асфальт. Именно сейчас отчётливо понимал, что бесполезно просить разрешения на один звонок, потому что Крис без того сделал много. Больше, чем от Криса можно было ждать.

Кай смахнул прохладные пальцы с подбородка, но Крис всё равно заставил его повернуть голову. Опустившись на корточки, Крис смотрел на него пристально и серьёзно. До невероятного:

— Я должен был сразу сказать тебе, но не сказал. Боялся, что ты снова попытаешься сбежать. Извини, ладно?

Ответить Кай ничего не успел, потому что по ним хлестнуло потоками воды. Начался обещанный дождь — сразу сильно и мощно. Они промчались по проулку, выискивая хоть какое-то подобие крыши, промокли до нитки в момент, но всё же приткнулись у старенького двухэтажного дома под узким балконом. Прижимались спинами к обшарпанной стене и глазели на хлещущие с неба мощные струи в слабом свете одинокого фонаря.

— Быстро кончится?

— Ага, жди. Нет, это надолго, — огорчил Крис. — Здесь льёт редко, но метко. А у нас в планах наказание.

— Может, в другой раз? — понадеялся на лучшее Кай.

— Если не сегодня, то у меня член разорвёт. Я два дня тебя не видел вообще-то.

— Но ты же не каждый день член ко мне прикладываешь! Ты и дольше терпел.

— Ага, но тогда у меня была компенсация в виде тебя в моей постели. Хоть потрогать можно было. А сейчас ни член приложить, ни погладить, а секс по телефону меня слабо успокаивает, если не сказать — наоборот. Ещё и ты то трубку швыряешь, то на звонки не отвечаешь. Совсем охренел. Нет, наказать тебя просто необходимо, раз от рук отбился. Это вообще твоя работа — меня успокаивать. Видишь? Я уже на людей бросаюсь, потому что кое-кто хреново выполняет свои обязанности...

— Чёрт! Заткнись уже, а? Я понял. — Кай с тоской поглазел на всё так же упорно хлещущие струи и вздохнул. — Пошли куда-нибудь тогда.

— Зачем? Тут можно.

— Ты издеваешься? Тут люди ходят вообще-то. Ещё и фонарь напротив.

— И что?

— А то, что у тебя все наказания непристойные. Лично мне свидетели моего падения не нужны.

— Свидетелей всегда можно убрать. Пока идёт дождь, тут никто шляться не будет, — с железной уверенностью отмёл все доводы Крис, сжал пальцами запястье и резко дёрнул к себе. Кай с размаха влип Крису в грудь, перевёл дух и хмыкнул.

— В машине, значит, нет, а в занюханном проулке — запросто?

— Срань Господня! Мне нравится шум дождя, понял? — Крис легонько толкнул его в грудь и заставил сделать шаг назад. Кай зажмурился, когда на него хлынула вода — мягкая и тёплая, заструилась по лицу, шее, плечам и груди. Майка и брюки промокли окончательно и прилипли к телу.

Открыть глаза он не успел, потому что на затылок легла большая ладонь, сжала влажные волосы, и губы, облитые дождём, потревожило дыханием.

Раньше Кай никогда под дождём не целовался. Ни с кем. Так, чтобы губы плотно прижимались к чужим губам, и чтобы капли бежали по скуле и щеке, щекотали губы по контуру, скатывались по коже под нижней губой, перечёркивали подбородок и едва ощутимо оглаживали шею, добираясь даже до ключиц. Свежий и пряный запах дождя и напоенной земли не только наполнял лёгкие, но и на кончике языка ощущался при соприкосновениях с языком Криса.

— Потрогай меня... — задыхаясь, шепнул Крис. Собирал капли со щеки и скулы, прижимался мягкими губами, ловил ладонь Кая и вёл ею к своему паху. Снова зашептал: — Руками... На коленях... под дождём...

— Извращенец.

— Ты только сейчас это понял? — Крис твёрдо надавил ладонями ему на плечи, чтобы он опустился на колени. Пришлось подчиниться. Он неуверенно посмотрел вверх, прикрывая глаза от дождя ладонью, потом всё-таки повозился с пуговицей и молнией, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы Криса. Поколебавшись минуту, Кай провёл кончиком пальца по мягкой ткани, чтобы очертания уже возбуждённого члена проступили отчётливее. Дождь ещё лучше помог — влажное бельё ничего не скрывало.

— Налицо качественный стояк.

— Пошляк хренов! Я ж сказал, что он взорвётся, если не сегодня. Сделай что-нибудь, — сбивчиво велел Крис.

Кай поддел широкую резинку и нарочито медленно приспустил трусы вместе с джинсами, чтобы высвободить налившийся твёрдостью член и подставить его под тёплую дождевую воду. Крис хрипло застонал и нашарил ладонью плечо Кая, сжал, как только обрёл опору.

Кай прикоснулся к стволу рукой, сдавил немного у основания, другой рукой сдвинул кожицу и провёл пальцем вдоль набухшей вены. Растирал прозрачную влагу по всей длине, но старался не трогать головку — её трогали только капли дождя.

Движения правой руки оставались неспешными. Кай оглаживал пальцами левой потяжелевшие яички, легонько проводил ногтями по лобку, мягко массировал точку в центре и постепенно наращивал темп, чтобы снова замедлиться и позволить Крису дрожать всем телом в нетерпении и колеблющемся возбуждении. Подставлял головку под крупные капли дождя, иногда немного подавался вперёд, чтобы подышать на чувствительную кожу, испачканную проступившей смазкой. Тогда Крис больно впивался пальцами в его плечо, глухо стонал или кусал губы.

Долго он не продержался, и Кай сжал ствол между ладонями, сложив их в подобии молитвенного жеста. Крепко держал, позволял Крису толкаться и ударять головкой в переплетённые большие пальцы.

Дождь усилился, и Каю приходилось жмуриться, чтобы капли не попадали в глаза, поэтому он успел лишь в последний миг почувствовать, как напрягся член в его руках. Но вот отстраниться не успел.

Крис с силой сжал его запястья и шатнулся назад, под балконный выступ, увлёк за собой, вынудив рывком подняться с колен. Привалился спиной к стене, поймал Кая в объятия, притянул к себе и провёл языком по подбородку, щеке, облизнул кончик носа. То обжигал кожу неровным тяжёлым дыханием, то оглаживал языком, слизывая тёплые капли спермы, то помечал лёгкими и быстрыми поцелуями. Обнимал, засовывал ладонь под майку и водил пальцами вдоль позвоночника, прижимал плотнее к себе и вылизывал лицо. Трогал губами уголок рта, постепенно дышал ровнее и всё чаще прикасался кончиком собственного носа к щеке Кая. Пока их губы не встретились.

Водяные струи с громким шелестом разбивались о песок и асфальт. Как музыка. Как стена из воды и мелодии, за которой можно было спрятаться. Наверное, теперь Кай понимал Криса. Почему именно в дождь.

Крис легонько придерживал губами его нижнюю губу, не отпускал, а он вёл ладонью по тёплому животу, гладил, забирался под футболку. Ткань липла к груди, и никак не получалось добраться до сосков. Кай не выдержал: разорвал поцелуй, наклонил голову и обхватил губами сосок прямо через футболку. Решил потом подумать о том, что он делает. Просто стук сердца странно сливался с шумом дождя, и чего-то не хватало. Не хватало настолько, что Кай сам льнул к Крису, вжимался бёдрами в пах, почти откровенно и непристойно тёрся, будто надеялся прилипнуть к Крису или оказаться у него под кожей.

Ошарашенно моргнул, попав вдруг снова под струи воды. С чёлки потекло на лицо. Он шагнул под выступ и прижался спиной к стене рядом с Крисом.

— Обломись. Это наказание или как? Сегодня тебе ничего не светит. В отеле скромно подрочишь в одиночестве.

— Вот... распутная особа нетяжёлого поведения, — тихо буркнул Кай, едва перевёл дух. Ощущение было такое, словно ему со всей дури ударили под дых.

— Не вякай, а то ещё наказание схлопочешь.

— В отеле Лаура. Всё не так плохо, — ядовито напомнил Кай — не удержался.

— Она тебе в матери годится, придурок.

— Шикарные женщины — это как вино. С годами только лучше становятся. И она вряд ли старше тебя, значит, в матери ей рановато.

— Слушай, ты... Даже не надейся, понял?

— Это ты кого ревнуешь?

— Не смеши меня.

— И не пытался. Надо идти. Мне вставать рано. — Кай вознамерился выйти из укрытия, но Крис удержал его за руку.

— Дождь ещё...

— Мы уже всё равно промокли. Какая разница? И верёвку надо найти, кстати. Дел полно. Не смотри так. Это у тебя сил ни на что нет, а у меня их очень много осталось. Даже потом на скромно подрочить в одиночестве хватит.

— Кхм... а можно у тебя в номере...

— Нет. Нет. И ещё раз нет. Сразу нет на любое твоё предложение.

Крис всё равно поймал его, привлёк к себе и обнял. Едва касаясь губами уха, зашептал:

— Запоминай, паршивец. Человек уязвимее всего в толпе. Если вдруг что, никогда не кидайся в самую гущу народа, будучи добычей. Никогда. Старайся быть там, где есть люди, но умеренно. Когда людей достаточно, но не слишком много, их куда сложнее обмануть, а толпа — это стадо без мозгов. Если умеючи, то обдурить и управлять толпой ничего не стоит. И в толпе легче всего спрятаться, когда ты уже не добыча, а охотник. Потому что тебе наплевать на толпу в такой момент. Это лишь декорация, которую не жаль. Толпа безлика. Запомнил?

— Да. Только, Крис...

— Помолчи. — Крис прижался губами к его скуле, несколько раз поцеловал. — Мне это не нравится. Но если выбирать: ты или они... Лучше пусть ты убьёшь, чем убьют тебя. Алекс с тобой занимался не напрасно, поэтому используй всё без колебаний. Ни о чём не волнуйся. Даже если полиция застукает тебя, отмажем. Запомнил?

— Да, — глухо отозвался Кай, сбитый с толку подобными наставлениями.

— Умница мой. — Крис коротко поцеловал его в лоб и поволок обратно к отелю. Под дождь.

 

 

 


	22. Двусмысленность

 

**Двусмысленность**

 

Кай не знал, был это рефлекс или нет. Он просто проснулся в один миг и выполнил связку, которую во время занятий вдалбливал ему Алекс. Даже не задумался, откуда в руке взялся нож, что до этого мирно лежал под подушкой.

Кай ещё и стоял неподвижно две минуты, внимательно осматривая комнату и густые тени в углах и на полу. Ловил намёки на движение в дребезжащем полумёртвом уличном свете и переменчивом мигании неоновых огней. Окно было распахнуто, а единственный незваный гость валялся у ног Кая.

Коротко выдохнув, Кай скользнул вдоль стены к окну, глянул на отражение в чистом фрагменте лезвия ножа, проверил удачные снайперские позиции, только потом высунулся в окно, чтобы различить внизу две быстро удаляющиеся тени. Прикрыв окно и плотно задёрнув его шторой, Кай включил свет, торопливо натянул брюки и футболку, оглядел тело и взял телефон.

Голова была ясной, хотя сознание казалось при этом раздвоившимся.

— Крис, можешь прислать кого-нибудь ко мне?

— Кхм... Давай утром? Два часа, дьявол тебя...

— Ко мне кто-то вломился. Надо обыскать тело и выяснить, кто такой. Двое удрали. Вряд ли будет умно откладывать это до утра. Если честно, мне совсем не хочется трогать это и спать рядом с покойником или почти покойником. А спать хочется. Вставать рано.

В трубке повисла тишина. Кай прикрыл глаза, привалился спиной к стенке и принялся ждать.

— Пятнадцать минут, — резко бросил Крис неожиданно бодрым голосом.

Кай заторможенно сунул телефон под подушку и принялся разглядывать испачканный кровью клинок. Потом перевёл взгляд на ночного гостя — невысокого, но плотного, с банданой на голове. Тот выглядел в духе уличной шпаны, если не считать рукоять пистолета, заткнутого за пояс брюк.

Каю уже успели втолковать, что хорошее оружие стоит дорого, и простым обывателям оно не по карману. За хорошим оружием непременно стояли большие деньги и солидное влияние. Обывателям удалось бы купить разве что какую-нибудь дешёвую или бракованную пукалку, которая могла не то что вовсе не выстрелить, но ещё и взорваться в руках незадачливого преступника.

У ночного гостя оружие было боевым и хорошим. Такое продавали только партиями за крупные суммы наличными. Точно не шпана.

Простыню и одеяло на кровати немного забрызгало кровью, хотя на самом себе крови Кай не нашёл.

Вскоре в номер, воспользовавшись запасным ключом, ввалились Крис и Алекс. Алекс занялся трупом, а Крис принялся шарить руками по Каю, предварительно отобрав нож и всучив Алексу.

— Не трогай меня. Со мной всё в порядке, — устало пробормотал Кай, отпихивая Криса в сторонку, — просто спать хочется. Их было трое, кажется. Остальных я не видел, только как они убегали по улице.

— Вот. — Алекс протянул Крису смятый лист, где красовался портрет Кая. Не тот снимок, что отдавала Гонсалесу Лаура, другой.

— Что за фото? Не помню такого. — Крис озадаченно нахмурился.

— Для конкурса. В Токио, — подсказал Кай.

Крис и Алекс многозначительно переглянулись. Затем Алекс показал моток верёвки и платок, которые нашлись под телом ночного гостя.

— Хотел платок прижать к лицу и связать. Значит, собирались украсть. Иначе он бы был с оружием в руке. Ну и явно не ожидал, что жертва будет шустрой и с ножом. Надо Рамону показать. Тип точно из местных. И пушка у него солидная, значит, ходит под кем-то крупным и заметным. По пушке надо Лэя напрячь, чтобы потряс оружейников. Вдруг кто вспомнит нужную партию и выяснит, кому продали.

Алекс сходил к двери и запустил в комнату парочку ребят в тёмных комбинезонах с ремонтными чемоданами в руках. Те живо принялись паковать тело в целлофан, а затем уничтожать следы преступления быстро и профессионально. Даже нож Кая почистили. Постельное тоже сменили. Ковёр с бурым пятном попшикали из баллончиков, затёрли, удалив пятно, снова попшикали. Осмотрели окно и сняли отпечатки пальцев, после этого и на стекло попшикали. Напоследок обрызгали номер освежителями и унесли свёрток с телом.

— Останешься? — Алекс задержался у двери и оглянулся на Криса.

— Пришли утром машину. Сам пока поднимай Лэя — пусть делом займётся.

— Тогда не суйся в коридор, надо будет камеры включить. Если выглянешь, тебя заснимут.

Крис кивнул и запер дверь за Алексом, потом вернулся к кровати и сел рядом с Каем.

— Ну и как ты?

— Нормально. Просто спать хочу.

— Ложись тогда. Я посижу с тобой. — Крис притянул его к себе, скользнул губами по виску и принялся раздевать. Отправил под одеяло, погасил свет и пристроился на кровати в ногах. Уселся возле стены, привалился к ней спиной, потрогал под одеялом босые ступни Кая и замер.

У Кая волоски на руках и ногах стояли дыбом после лёгкого касания к ступням и никак не желали улегаться. Он украдкой поглядывал пару раз, но Крис так позу и не изменил. Чтоб он провалился...

А потом Кай уснул и уже не смотрел.

Будильник противно запищал в шесть утра одновременно с будильником на телефоне под подушкой. Будильник на столе заткнулся почему-то сам по себе, а телефон Кай нашарил с закрытыми глазами и наугад потыкал в кнопки. Писк прекратился, и Кай уткнулся носом в подушку.

Пока к спине между лопатками не прикоснулось тёплое и мягкое. Волоски на руках тут же вздыбились, как накануне, а вдоль позвоночника продрало внезапным призрачным ознобом.

— Тебе надо вставать? Так рано?

Шёпот Криса растекался по коже невидимой сладкой плёнкой и мешал нормально лежать на животе. В пах будто горячим плеснуло, и Кай невольно поёрзал в попытке устроить член поудобнее и не тереться им о простыню. Тут же в голове всплыли ночные события, и Кая жёстко тряхнуло — он убил человека. Второй раз.

Кай резко оттолкнулся руками и сел. Крис вопросительно смотрел на него от стены и ждал. Но отвечать или говорить что-нибудь прямо сейчас... Кай странно чувствовал себя и, наверное, впервые он понимал Криса лучше, чем когда-либо ещё. В отношении накопившихся эмоций и их мощи. Сейчас Кай испытывал примерно то же самое: мысли о ночных событиях крутились в голове и услужливо напоминали — пока он спал, его могли убить или украсть ещё раз. Да и Алекс ничего не разъяснил про состав, которым обработали платок. А у Кая были проблемы с наркозом и прочими усыпляющими веществами, ему не всякий состав подходил, поэтому, скорее всего, он бы умер немного позднее или провалялся бы в клинике не один день, если бы незваному гостю удалось прижать платок к его лицу.

Слишком много ограничений и слишком много вариантов. Кая и дом разделяли километры, вернуться ему бы не позволили, а он изображал собой наживку ради человека, который, возможно, не собирался его отпускать. Близкая смерть, что ночью прошла мимо, сейчас как будто дохнула в затылок. Запоздалый страх и адреналин смешивались и встряхивали тело, прошивали ознобом и тут же бросали в жар, требовали высвобождения действием.

Кай сидел в смятении, придерживая одеяло, пока не сообразил, чего же ему хотелось. Крис под боком в такой ситуации походил на жестокую насмешку. Потому что Каю хотелось банально подрочить. Быстро, жёстко, грубо и несдержанно. Не ради удовольствия, а ради грядущего спокойствия. Просто сорваться в движение и выплеснуть излишек эмоций. Алекс говорил, что после эмоционального напряжения или опасного боя это нормально. Опасность — адреналин — секс. Стандартная связка.

Только смотря для кого.

Для Кая куда привычнее была другая связка: волнение — сцена — возбуждение.

— Мне надо в душ, — тихо пробормотал он наконец, не глядя на Криса, слез с кровати, не отпустив одеяло — не хотел, чтобы Крис заметил его состояние, и направился к приоткрытой двери. Щёлкнул выключателем, помедлил на пороге, чтобы осмотреть помещение и убедиться, что там никого нет. Занимательная привычка на фоне его прежней жизни. Чем дальше, тем больше новых привычек Кай за собой замечал.

Прикрыв дверь, он уронил одеяло на пол, шагнул к раковине и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Потом перебрался в кабинку, задвинул матовую перегородку и резко повернул вентиль. Ледяные струи тут же выбили из него дух, зато мгновенно прогнали остатки сонливости. Он медленно делал воду теплее по чуть-чуть, пока не довёл до самой приятной температуры.

Стоял под потоком воды, запрокинув голову. Будто надеялся, что так струи вымоют лишние мысли и эмоции, сотрут из памяти. Только не помогало. Мыслей становилось больше, думать все одновременно или по очереди не получалось. Озноб проходился по телу ощутимее, пока Кай не осознал, что его трясёт от нетерпения. Закусив губу, он старался сохранить неподвижность. Сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не притрагиваться к себе, потому что это казалось унизительным. Напоминало кое-что неприятное и не столь давнее.

Шорох от сдвинутой перегородки прозвучал в ушах подобно грому. Кай шарахнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь и ускользая, но в тесной кабинке места для таких манёвров не предусмотрели. Крис поймал его и прижал к себе, крепко обхватил за пояс и слегка встряхнул.

— Тише. Говори со мной. Говори обо всём и как хочешь. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но всё равно — расскажи мне.

— Пошёл к чёрту! — прорычал неизменное Кай. Понимает он, видите ли...

— Тише, — повторил Крис, сжав Кая в объятиях ещё крепче. — Ты же не думаешь, что я родился прямо вот сразу таким и с пушкой в руке? До пятнадцати лет я искренне полагал, что меня зовут Кевин Ли, что мой отец погиб, и что у нас с матерью никого больше нет. Знаешь, такие люди, как я вот сейчас, обычно прячут и скрывают родных. Куда там программам по защите свидетелей. Некоторые держат и семьи про запас. Если одну из них найдут и всех убьют, то не так страшно — останется запасной вариант.

— Милая прагматичность и циничность, — буркнул Кай и честно попытался вывернуться. Крис не отпустил.

— Именно. До пятнадцати я думал, что буду всю жизнь прозябать сразу на нескольких работах, как мать, если не смогу выучиться как следует и пробиться повыше. А потом пришёл человек с пушкой и попытался отправить меня на тот свет. У него почти получилось. Вот тогда и стало ясно, что вся моя жизнь была фальшивой с самого начала. И тогда люди с пушками стали попадаться у меня на пути чаще. Ты сейчас как раз проходишь эту фазу. Я не стану обещать тебе, что со временем будет легче. Не будет. Но ты постепенно начнёшь относиться к этому проще. В мире много грязи. Не этой, так другой. И даже там, куда ты так рвёшься, грязи предостаточно. Сам убедишься. Только прямо сейчас у тебя есть возможность управлять этим и самому решать, как и насколько испачкаться. Или не позволить грязи запятнать тебя вовсе. Слушай меня! — Крис отпустил его и прикоснулся к лицу ладонями, погладил большими пальцами по скулам и скупо улыбнулся. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Слышишь? Ты всё сделал правильно. Каждый вправе защищать собственную жизнь и то, что ему дорого. Иди ко мне.

Крис обнимал его и гладил по голове до едва слышного на ухо:

— Я горжусь тобой, малыш.

Кай выдохнул, отпуская вместе с выдохом дрожь. Уткнулся носом в шею Крису и замер. Это было одновременно правильно и неправильно, но сейчас Каю совершенно не хотелось напрягать голову и разрешать возникшее противоречие. Не хотелось думать ни о чём.

— Тише. Я помогу... тебе... Я знаю, что тебе нужно... — бормотал Крис ему на ухо и вёл руками по спине, бёдрам, потом оглаживал пальцами в паху, пока не прижал член ладонью. Кай отшатнулся к стене, прислонился спиной к гладким плиткам и вцепился рукой в волосы на затылке, заставил Криса наклонить голову достаточно, чтобы смять губы и напористо поцеловать. Коротко вдыхал и снова припадал к губам. Не пытался обуздать собственную несдержанность. Ему хотелось... Он не знал, чего конкретно ему хотелось, но это должно было быть быстро, яростно, сильно и до опустошения.

Язык Криса он прихватил зубами, ещё сильнее надавил на затылок, чтобы Крис немного повернул голову, торопливо лизнул нижнюю губу, сделал хриплый вдох и опять поцеловал. Прихватывал то нижнюю губу Криса, то язык, жмурился и подавался бёдрами к Крису, потому что ладонь поверх члена не давала нужной степени контакта. Слишком слабо. Он яростно пытался тереться о ладонь, сделать нажим ощутимее, но Крис как будто издевался и прикасался легко, почти невесомо.

Пришлось оторваться от губ Криса и прижаться плечами к гладким плиткам, выгнуться, притираясь пахом к ладони.

— Крис!.. — Получился шёпот, но всё равно требовательный.

Кай накрыл ладонь Криса собственной и зажмурился, одновременно задохнувшись от острого ощущения желанной тесноты. На миг. Крис сжал его ладонь и твёрдо отвёл в сторону, не позволяя контролировать нажим.

— Не спеши. — Лёгкими касаниями по губам, уголку рта, щеке. Кай запрокинул голову, позволил тронуть шею, обласкать кадык и провести языком по впадине над ключицей. Слегка подрагивал, когда на лицо попадали капли тёплой воды и сбегали по коже с невесомой щекоткой. Длинные пальцы оплели запястья, удерживая на месте и не разрешая прикасаться ни к себе, ни к Крису. Мягкими губами по ключицам — касаниями и выдохами. Кай стиснул кулаки до боли, но не сдержался и рывком подался к Крису, чтобы вжаться бёдрами. На секунду, потому что Крис отстранился и тут же прижал его к стене опять. Вёл губами по груди, всё так же удерживая за запястья, потом неожиданно отпустил и огладил ладонями бока.

Кай мотнул головой и распахнул глаза, наклонил голову и увидел Криса на коленях. Тот едва касался пальцами живота, смотрел и медленно очерчивал мизинцем пупок. Неожиданно тронул ладонями бёдра и прижался губами, мягко вталкивая кончик языка в ямку. Облизывал кожу вокруг, целовал и снова пытался втолкнуть кончик языка глубже. Кай тянул Криса за волосы, но пальцы подрагивали и соскальзывали, и отлепить Криса от себя не получалось.

Кай прерывисто дышал, пока Крис ладонями водил по его бёдрам, оглаживал кожу до колен, трогал голени, сжимал пальцами лодыжки и снова вёл руками вверх. Ворошил влажные густые волоски и опять приглаживал, нажимал пальцами под коленями, ощупывал мышцы выше, проводил большими пальцами по паховым складкам, сжимал ладонями бёдра и накрывал ягодицы, притягивая к себе.

Кай резко выдохнул, когда Крис коротко коснулся кончиком розового языка головки члена. Ещё раз и ещё. Крис медленно обвёл языком, поймал взгляд Кая и сомкнул губы на головке. Кай ударился затылком о стенку, с силой зажмурившись. Он помнил, что Крис уже делал это, но не помнил деталей, тогда всё было как в мареве — до слепящего удовольствия. Но сейчас... Колени едва не подогнулись от ощущения влажной тесноты.

Крис провёл ладонями по его ногам и до лёгкой боли впился пальцами в бёдра.

— Держись крепко, — прошептал Крис, прижавшись губами к низу живота, и погладил в промежности, надавил большим пальцем. Кай пытался ухватиться за стенку, потом додумался вцепиться в плечи Криса, чтобы обрести дополнительную опору. Смотрел, как Крис без спешки сдвигал губы по стволу, позволяя входить глубоко в расслабленное горло. Кончиками пальцев Крис обводил член у основания и массировал ноющие от сладкой тяжести яички. Дышал носом и позволял Каю чувствовать вибрацию в горле.

Кай держался из последних сил. Цеплялся за плечи Криса и сам ловил собственную дрожь, когда отчаянно старался сохранить неподвижность и погасить непроизвольные рывки и толчки бёдрами.

Потом по бёдрам вновь заскользили ладони Криса. Крис выпустил член изо рта, прижался губами к животу и перебрался на грудь, поднимаясь вместе с тем с колен. Притянул Кая к себе и жгуче поцеловал в шею.

— Не сдерживайся. Не надо. Отпусти себя. Ещё раз.

Каю казалось, что он спит наяву, потому что Крис вновь опустился на колени, охватил ладонью член и провёл языком от основания до головки с одной стороны, потом — с другой, опять сжал в ладони и с резкостью погонял рукой по всей длине. Губами коснулся головки, слегка задел зубами, заставив Кая задрожать сильнее, уверенно задвигал головой пока в плавном ритме.

Кай сжимал плечи Криса пальцами и пытался удержать глаза открытыми. Жадно смотрел и не мог выкинуть из головы мысли, что у него слишком толстый член для рта Криса, не должен был даже помещаться во рту, но помещался. Туго и тесно. До безумия — туго и тесно.

Кай не выдержал и закрыл глаза, потому что Крис сдвинул ладони и накрыл ягодицы, потянул, вынуждая сделать первый толчок, войти на большую глубину. Головка скользнула по нёбу, погрузилась в вибрирующую тесноту и упёрлась в заднюю стенку горла. Кай шумно выдохнул, помедлил, немного отстранился и толкнулся опять. Воздуха не хватало, а капли воды на губах казались слишком сладкими и не утоляли жажду.

Крис крепче сжал его бёдра и заставил двигаться быстрее, пока Кай не отшатнулся к стене. Едва смог открыть глаза и посмотреть на Криса с яростью.

— Я сам...

Крис тихо фыркнул и с откровенным вызовом облизнул яркие губы — нарочито томно и соблазнительно. Ярость Кая тут же сменилась растерянностью. Он глазел на заметно припухшие губы Криса и ничего не мог поделать с собственной фантазией. Неуверенно шагнул к Крису, коснулся пальцами волос на затылке, чтобы Крис немного вскинул голову, и легонько потёрся головкой о мягкие губы. Крис тронул кожу на бедре поцелуем, коснулся кончиком носа низа живота, дразняще лизнул ствол, подхватил ладонью, едва ощутимо царапнув яички ногтями, и раскрыл рот, чтобы Кай сам мог войти и толкнуться глубже.

Кай не мог думать ни о чём, кроме одного: насколько Крис вообще распущенный? Всякий раз, когда дело доходило до секса, Крис делал что-нибудь новое. Иногда это проявлялось глобально, а иногда — в мелочах. В голове не укладывалось. Даже порой зудело: в сексе есть вообще хоть что-то, что способно Криса смутить? Если нет, то, может, тогда бы...

Кай запрокинул голову, толкнувшись членом в рот Криса сильнее. Ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра — это невыносимо и так остро, что тут и при желании не сдержаться. Слишком хорошо, чтобы думать и останавливаться, только двигаться и спешить — куда-то и зачем-то.

Спохватиться Кай смог далеко не сразу. Впился пальцами в плечи Криса и замер. Выдохи с губ срывались с пугающей частотой. У Криса были закрыты глаза, но он уверенно придерживал ладонями бёдра Кая, не позволяя отодвинуться. Член изо рта тоже не выпустил, хотя на подбородок тонкой ниточкой сбежала слюна.

Стоять на месте Кай не мог, просто не мог, тело двигалось само, и он плавно толкался, пытаясь сохранить умеренный ритм. Неловко дотянулся большим пальцем до уголка рта Криса и стёр слюну, чтобы вновь сжать пальцами твёрдые плечи, зажмуриться и продолжить без спешки. Крис гладил ладонями бёдра, спускался до колен, гладил и их, слегка царапал кожу ногтями, а потом касался члена у основания. Он наверняка знал, что Кай не сможет выносить эти касания спокойно.

Кай и не смог. Сам не заметил, как сдвинул руки, чтобы тронуть голову Криса и задать новый темп. Словно за рулём и по прямой, в пол педаль — и бесконечное ускорение. К чёрту знаки и правила. Чтобы не ехать, а лететь над дорогой. А потом — прямо в бетонную плиту на полной скорости, чтоб душа пулей сразу в небо. Одним рывком — за пределы.

Потом Кай инстинктивно вжимался в тёплое и сильное тело, обнимал и задыхался, почти не чувствовал щекотку на ступне, по которой било тонкими струями. Не сразу понял, что лежит на Крисе, а тот растянулся под ним. Но как только понял, осторожно заглянул в лицо и поймал ошеломлённый взгляд без фокуса. Крис тоже пока был где-то не в этой реальности, поэтому Кай просто уткнулся носом ему в шею, вжался бёдрами в пах ещё сильнее, крепко обнял и затих, стараясь дышать с размеренностью.

Зажмурился, когда Крис погладил его по спине спустя несколько долгих минут.

— Голова кружится, — пробормотал Крис ему на ухо ещё немного позднее.

— Извини.

— Да нет, наоборот здорово. Довольно забавное ощущение, когда от какого-то минета дух захватывает, а потом координация сбоит. Ты мне все мысли из головы членом выбил. В прямом смысле слова.

— Это хорошо?

— Наверное, не очень. Зато приятно. Скоро привыкну, что ты постоянно оказываешься у меня между ног. Там какой-то специальный магнит для тебя, что ли?

— Пошёл к чёрту, — буркнул в шею Крису Кай. — Мне просто нравится на тебе лежать. Удобно и приятно. Как особый матрас.

— А если я на тебя лягу?

— Боюсь, я тогда уже никогда не встану. Останусь лежать в плоском виде.

— Я не настолько тяжёлый.

— Не льсти себе.

После душа Кай проверил время. На разминку кое-что ещё оставалось. Вставать можно было и позже, но он всегда вскакивал раньше, чтобы дольше позаниматься. Сейчас, правда, под боком ошивался Крис, разминаться у него на глазах Каю не слишком хотелось, но и ломать распорядок тоже не дело.

Крис сидел на кровати и наблюдал за ним. Благо, помалкивал при этом. Хотя всё равно чужое внимание сбивало. Кай смог вскинуться и встать на руки только с четвёртого раза. Осторожно выпрямил ноги и подвигал ступнями. Едва не потерял равновесие. Ещё и футболка сползла с пояса. Кай кожей чувствовал взгляд Криса и боролся с позывом остановиться, перекатиться и подняться на ноги. Но упражнение требовалось довести до конца. Он медленно согнул левую ногу в колене, удерживая равновесие, выпрямил и повторил всё с правой ногой. Потом настороженно замер, ощутив прохладные пальцы на лодыжках. Крис бесцеремонно щупал его ноги через ткань лёгких брюк.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Думаю, — неразборчиво протянул Крис и потрогал бёдра. Это вынести Кай уже не смог и свалился на ковёр. Крис непосредственно уселся рядом, сжал лодыжку рукой и подтащил Кая к себе ближе за ногу.

— Эй!

— Кажется, у меня появилась отличная идея.

— Как ещё раз трахнуть мои ноги?

— Не совсем. — Крис с интересом осмотрел и даже ощупал ступню, потом потянул вверх так, что Кай едва не шлёпнулся спиной на пол. — Когда у тебя демо?

— Два дня осталось, а что?

— Успеваешь?

— Конечно, это же просто демо. Только не приходи смотреть из зала.

— Почему это? — Крис выпустил ступню из рук и с удивлением взглянул на него.

— Потому что выступлений будет очень много. И это как отборочный тур. Бессмысленно пока. Вот если я пройду, тогда твоё неброское присутствие будет иметь смысл во время двух оставшихся полноценных выступлений. Хотя всё равно... Полагаю, у тебя не так много времени, чтобы тратить его попусту ради каких-то там выступлений. Были новости какие-нибудь?

Крис улёгся на ковре рядом и помотал головой.

— Ничего особо. Пока глухо всё. До полуночи спорили по поводу Саула. О его планах никто из его людей ничего не знает, поэтому тут мутное пятно в итоге.

— Почему? — удивился Кай, вытянувшись рядом с Крисом на животе и поболтав ногами в воздухе. — Он хотел партнёрство с тобой, прокинуть Рамона и подмочить твою репутацию. Потом, правда, ты и рта ему открыть не дал.

— Есть непонятные моменты во всём этом. Прокол номер один — он не знал о тебе, помнишь? Прокол номер два — он позволил нам уйти. По поводу второй встречи засуетился не сразу. Ну и потом снайпер стрелял в никуда, хотя он мог стрелять в Лэя, а сам Саул явно собирался использовать тебя в качестве рычага давления. То есть, он пытался остановить свару. Ни хрена не разберёшь.

— Но Саул был уверен, что сможет уговорить тебя на партнёрство. Вспомни, как он держался тогда. Ему могли не сказать обо мне просто потому, что не придали информации значения. Или же... ему не успели сказать?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Насколько Саул был жадным? — подумав, спросил Кай и перевёл взгляд на Криса.

— Если учесть, что он работал всегда один, то он явно не любил делиться.

— Он мог пойти в обход партнёра? Если да, то он пошёл. В первый раз. Тогда он сам был инициатором встречи. А вторая встреча проходила уже по требованию тайного партнёра. Это могло бы объяснить странности. Быть может, он потому и был уверен при первой встрече, что собирался сдать тебе тайного партнёра и купить себе долю? Это выглядит логично, да? А вот вторую встречу потребовал тайный твой поклонник, как будто бы официально. Возможно, задача снайпера была именно в том, чтобы продемонстрировать — за тобой следят. Или припугнуть.

— Слишком много допущений и предположений, — вздохнул Крис и потянулся.

— Как знаешь, — хмуро фыркнул Кай и попытался откатиться в сторону, но Крис поймал его за пояс и подтащил к себе.

— Я не сказал, что не учту, но фактов маловато, чтобы принимать версию безоговорочно. Что ж ты упрямый такой, а?

— В зеркало давно смотрелся? — ядовито поинтересовался Кай, примеряясь к руке Криса у себя на правом плече. Зубами.

— На что это ты намекаешь? — Крис успел спасти руку от укуса.

— На то, что люди любят окружать себя вещами, которые похожи на них самих. Давай уже вытолкаем тебя в окно, а то пора бы.

— Зачем в окно?

— А как ты собираешься выйти из отеля, не вызывая вопросов? Камеры уже работают, а мне скоро на завтрак надо спускаться.

— Но я же...

— Скромно подрочишь в одиночестве. Дома.

— Что?! — возмутился Крис и снова попытался поймать Кая, но не смог. Кай как раз оценил вид из окна и распахнул перед Крисом створку с галантным поклоном.

— Пожалуйте восвояси, ваше грёбаное величество.

— Ну только кончится этот конкурс... выпорю, — недовольно пообещал Крис.

Кай невесело усмехнулся и посторонился, чтобы не мешать Крису выбираться из окна. Застыл на месте — Крис едва ощутимо коснулся губами его виска, а потом следил взглядом, как Крис ловко спускался, хватаясь за металлические перекладины. Пока следил, лениво думал, зачем кому-то понадобилось похищать его. Если это Гонсалес руку приложил, то выглядело... глупо. Гонсалесу до конца конкурса смысла не было дёргаться.

Разве что...

 

 

 


	23. Господин Судьба

 

**Господин Судьба**

 

Крис чувствовал себя неловко в парике, из-за которого обливался потом, в аляповатой одежде и с пистолетом за поясом джинсов. Вдвойне неловко он чувствовал себя среди тинейджеров, сбившихся в стадо прямо у сцены. Ну и идея поглядеть на демо Кая теперь казалась откровенно дурацкой, тем более что Кай о его присутствии не знал.

Кое-как Крису удалось расправить смятый листок и пробежаться по ровным строкам в поисках нужного псевдонима. Мистер Дэстини. Вот позёр, а? Мелкий паршивец.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал внезапно и несвоевременно, но когда Крис увидел, что ему звонит именно Кай, поспешно выбрался из толпы и юркнул в тёмный и относительно тихий угол в стороне от сцены.

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю, но я не могу выйти из гримёрки. Дверь не поддаётся. Из наших кто-нибудь есть рядом? Можешь отправить поглядеть? Только пусть осторожно подходят. И поскорее, Крис. Мне ведь на сцену через пятнадцать минут надо.

— Жди. Сейчас посмотрят.

Крис засунул телефон в карман и кинулся к выходу из зала. Оказавшись в холле, вызвонил приставленных к Каю наблюдателей. Вместе двинулись в служебные помещения. Один из охранников указывал путь к гримёрке. По счастью рядом никого не обнаружили, как и сюрпризов на двери. Дверь всего лишь заперли на внешний засов. Крис жестами велел охранникам выпустить Кая, когда он уберётся на безопасное расстояние.

Крис планировал вернуться в зал, к сцене, но тут позвонил Рамон с докладом. Как видно, судьба не желала, чтобы Крис посмотрел на выступление Кая. Пришлось вернуться в машину у крыльца, беседовать с Рамоном и одновременно переодеваться, потому что после выступления Крису полагалось заехать за Каем и забрать его.

— Значит, наёмники?

— Да. Группа Кахо. Они ничейные. Что-то вроде общака. Год назад скидывались на партию оружия. Но нанять их мог кто угодно. Они обычно за всё берутся, лишь бы деньги платили. Но это разумно, Крис. Они не задают вопросов, поэтому чужакам проще обратиться к ним. Да и Гонсалесу тоже проще.

— Но это бессмысленно. Нахрена Гонсалесу похищать Кая, если ему Кая и так заказали? — рычал Крис, стягивая парик с головы и запинывая его под сиденье.

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я мало что смыслю в этих ваших триадовских традициях. Не думаю, что и Гонсалес о них много знает. Что вообще кому-то даст похищение Кая?

— Всё, Рамон. Им это даст всё.

— Но он же у тебя недавно, ведь так?

— Это не имеет значения. Считается, что наши с ним жизни связаны с того самого мига, как его кожи коснулось дыхание дракона. Это как... как если бы они похитили моё отражение из зеркала. Дьявол, я не знаю, как тебе объяснить. Фаворит — это сразу голос разума, совесть, сердце, самый близкий, самый доверенный, часть меня... Считай, что Каем я могу заменить себя в любой ситуации. Абсолютно. Если он присутствует, то это всё равно как присутствую я, даже если меня нет. Он даже вместо меня венчаться в церкви может и на дуэли драться. Все будут считать, что это я, как если бы я там был лично.

— Значит, разумнее всего предположить, что этот некто об этом всём знает. Гонсалес вряд ли бы до такого додумался. Ну или вряд ли воспринял бы всерьёз. Честно говоря, я с трудом могу это понять. В общих чертах понимаю, конечно, но не вижу ни одной причины так рисковать ради фаворита. В моём представлении это больше похоже на члена семьи. Угрожать и шантажировать можно, но не слишком это и эффективно. Обычный заложник.

— Он не обычный заложник, — глухо прорычал Крис.

— С точки зрения Гонсалеса, разницы особой нет, потому я и сомневаюсь, что это Гонсалес. Мне кажется, это кто-то из твоих, из китайцев. Кто-то, кто разбирается в этих тонкостях и понимает, чего от тебя можно добиться за счёт похищения фаворита. С точки зрения местных, Кай считается твоим приближенным любимцем, личным телохранителем или чем-то вроде младшего или молочного брата... или... ну, может, у тебя вкус плохой или извращённый, но...

— Я понял, можешь не продолжать. Ладно, проверю, но ты не распускай народ. Пусть не расслабляются. Кая сейчас перед выступлением заперли в гримёрке. Хрена с два я поверю, что это случайность.

— Крис, тогда это точно не Гонсалес. Гонсалесу на огласку наплевать. Он убивал уже победителей — до сих пор на свободе. А этот некто явно не желает, чтобы Кая заметили. Представь только шумиху, если один из приметных конкурсантов вдруг исчезнет посреди конкурса. А так... если Кай пропустил бы демо, его бы дисквалифицировали без шума.

Крис бросил взгляд на часы.

— Уже поздно. Он две минуты назад должен был закончить.

— Тогда к лучшему, возможно. Если он выступил и пройдёт дальше, то... может, попыток похищения и не будет до конца конкурса.

— Ага. Может быть. А может, и нет. Потряси этих Кахо. Вопросов они не задают, но глаза-то у них есть. Вдруг что видели и запомнили. Если надо — заплати. Сочтёмся.

— Это из-за клейма? — после длинной паузы тихо спросил Рамон. — Я в этом не понимаю, но слышал пару раз от твоих, что с клеймом у него что-то не так.

— У фаворита клеймо обычно на шее, — неохотно ответил Крис.

— У Кая на лбу. И что? Есть разница?

— Наверное, нет, но раньше на лоб лепили далеко не всякому. Это даже не традиция. Так, древние сказки. Вряд ли сейчас кто-то придаёт этому значение. Сейчас это, скорее, воспринимают как вызов. Якобы я настолько уверен в собственном могуществе, что выставил клеймо на всеобщее обозрение. Вроде как страх совсем потерял и считаю себя неуязвимым.

— Ну, похоже на правду, — хмыкнул Рамон. — А что там за древние сказки?

— Да ничего. Сказки же.

— Ну скажи, любопытно ведь.

— Это... — Крис страдальчески закусил губу и вздохнул. — Это мелочь, в самом деле. Просто раньше считалось, что в таком случае в отношении фаворита обычные правила не работают. Вообще никакие не работают. Ему можно всё, потому что господин настолько уверен в его преданности, что не считает нужным контролировать вовсе. Ну вроде как фаворит с господином на равных. Подобные случаи по пальцам можно пересчитать за всю историю. Считалось, что если прикончить такого фаворита, господин без него сам подохнет. Слишком тесная связь.

— Зачем же ты ему на лоб клеймо влепил? Или всё-таки повыпендриваться решил?

— Он сам, — зарычал Крис. — Случайно получилось.

— А если специально?

— Дьявол, Рамон, мальчика проверили тщательно. Он чист, как снег. Ни его семья, ни он сам никогда в подобном замешаны не были. Ну совсем же ребёнок, ты видел.

— Но как-то он к тебе попал же? Кто его тебе вообще вручил?

— Никто. Я сам выбрал. — Крис провёл ладонью по лицу и нервно поглядел на пустое пока крыльцо. Поёрзал на сиденье, будто сидел на крошках или стеклянных осколках.

— Почему ты его выбрал? Он лучше всего подходил?

— Наоборот. Ни хрена он не подходил.

— Так, давай по порядку. Твоего фаворита хотят свистнуть. Вряд ли просто так. Кто-то выдаёт при этом снимки, которых у тебя не было. Токио, да? Какого хрена? Япония тут вообще при чём?

— Его там украли.

— Во-о-от. Нахрена его украли? Почему именно его?

— Разборки в Китае, Рамон. Тамошние дела. Откупались от меня. Решили подарить фаворита. Коу ведь погиб. Они достали трёх парней и предложили мне выбирать.

— И ты выбрал Кая.

— Да, я выбрал Кая.

— Остальные два были лучше?

— Нет. Дьявол, Рамон, они все трое не подходили. Ну или подходили для чего-то одного. Кай вообще не годился. Одного я б трахнул, второй... вообще никуда, слишком слабый. Кай — тоже никак.

— Крис, тот, кто его тебе подсунул, знал наверняка, что ты его выберешь.

— Я сам этого не знал, откуда ещё кому-то было знать?

— Тому, кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь? Ладно, кто выбрал мальчика в качестве подарка?

— Один из управляющих.

— Ты уверен?

Крис поразмыслил немного и тихо ответил:

— Нет.

— Тогда лучше тебе узнать поскорее, кто именно его выбрал, и понять, почему ты сам выбрал Кая. Ты ведь выбрал бы его опять, да? В теории.

— Бред какой-то, — вздохнул Крис. — Ты думаешь, мне его специально подсунули?

— Очень может быть. Слухи, сам знаешь. Неприятности тебе он уже устраивал. Да и по нему видно, что парень с характером, и характер ещё тот. Я б сказал, что если ты мальчику отдавил бы хвост, он нашёл бы способ отправить тебя на тот свет. Так он спокойный и холодный, но как вулкан внутри кипит весь. Вы с ним похожи очень, только если у тебя резьбу срывает, это как ядерная война с концом света, а вот если у него сорвёт, то это будет расчётливая ледяная сволочь — один бесчувственный и безжалостный разум. Если это понятно мне, то понятно и ещё кому-нибудь. Поэтому лучше бы тебе выяснить, как мальчик вообще к тебе попал. Его же явно выбрали не так просто, а наблюдали какое-то время. И показали тебе с уверенностью, что именно его ты и заберёшь. Дальше как получится. Вы с ним идеально подходите. Но при неправильном обращении мальчик бы сам тебя прикончил. Без чужой помощи. Артист ещё, а они люди изобретательные. При правильном же подходе... достаточно украсть его и зверски убить или прислать тебе его пальчик в бархатной коробочке, чтобы ты мозги растерял и начал ляпать ошибку за ошибкой.

Представив себе обрисованную Рамоном перспективу, Крис заскрипел зубами от холодной ярости. Видимо, так громко заскрипел, что и Рамон услышал.

— Вот именно. Тем более, у тебя уже был фаворит. Ты, наверное, ещё и долго не мог отвыкнуть, так?

— Он был со мной рядом девять лет. Сам как думаешь?

— Тогда пошевели мозгами. У тебя девять лет был под рукой такой человек. Конечно, ты привык. Наверняка первый год без него прошёл тяжело, и дарить тебе кого-то не имело смысла. Второй год всё это подживало и успокаивалось, а тут выпал удобный случай. Тот, кто подогнал тебе Кая, явно знал, что делает. И поставил он на что-то важное, был уверен, что мимо Кая ты пройти не сможешь. Кай сам по себе и был оружием. Но не сработало оно. Вы ж вроде ладите, так?

Крис криво усмехнулся собственному отражению в зеркале и снова покосился на крыльцо, где как раз Кай и появился с сумкой в руках.

— Да уж, ладим...

— Ну вот. Один вариант не сработал, поэтому остался другой. Крис, если мальчика у тебя заберут, то живым ты его точно обратно не получишь. Только мёртвым или на последнем издыхании, чтоб на руках у тебя умер. Потому что он просто инструмент, который должен бить по тебе. Ты — мишень.

— Тогда какого хрена Саул не пристрелил его у меня на глазах? — огрызнулся Крис, наблюдая, как Кай шарит по карманам и медленно спускается по ступеням.

— Саулу могли не раскрывать истинные планы. Он тоже был инструментом. Или... мало ли что? Я б Саулу и использованную зубочистку не доверил. У него своих планов всегда хватало. Ненадёжный он был. Ну и пристрелить, возможно, было слишком просто. Если мальчика пытались украсть, то убивать его явно намерены долго и со вкусом. Чтобы тебя это впечатлило. Как Гонсалес, например. Уж он точно будет мучить и убивать его не один день.

— Заткнись, — мрачно попросил Крис.

— Ещё и несовершеннолетний по канадским законам, а у тебя загон на этом.

— Заткнись, — повторил Крис. — Он как раз вышел. Как узнаешь что, звони. Я тоже попробую выяснить детали.

Крис убрал телефон подальше с таким отвращением, будто это была змея. Выбрался из салона как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как шофёр — двухметровый детина с пушкой за поясом — лебезит перед Каем.

— Господин Кай, лучше в багажник, позвольте мне...

— Да не надо. Там грязные тряпки всего-то, — возражал Кай, вцепившись в сумку. — Много места не займут.

— Ну позвольте. В багажнике мешать тоже не будут. Мне не трудно. Купить вам воды?

— Нет, спасибо.

Кай вздохнул обречённо и протянул сумку шофёру. Тот с неприкрытым благоговением сумку принял и помчался укладывать в багажник. Цирк прямо. Даже с Коу в былое время так не обращались. Уважали, да, но с благоговением не стелились.

Крис пошире распахнул дверцу и кивнул, предлагая Каю просочиться внутрь, сам залез следом и захлопнул дверцу. Убедился, что перегородка по-прежнему поднята, так что шофёр ничего не увидит и не услышит, затем перебрался на сиденье напротив, чтобы оказаться с Каем лицом к лицу.

— Ну что?

Кай задумчиво посмотрел на него, пожал плечами и закинул руку на спинку сиденья.

— Пока ничего. Результаты будут завтра. Ко мне никто не подходил, если ты об этом. Прошло как обычно, если не считать запертую дверь гримёрки. Вообще всё довольно цивильно, но могли бы и душем обеспечить. — Кай раздражённо подёргал за ворот футболки и досадливо наморщил нос. — Мне срочно нужна ванна. Влажные салфетки не средство.

Крис действительно отметил влажные от пота волосы и матовый блеск кожи на шее. После танцев Кай всегда был мокрым с головы до пят, хоть выжимай.

— Видел Лауру пару раз мельком, но она не подходила.

— Ещё бы она подошла на глазах у Гонсалеса.

— Да знаю, — проворчал Кай, сбросил кроссовки и забрался на сиденье с ногами. Принялся забавно шевелить пальцами и заодно ощупывать левую лодыжку.

— Что уже тут у тебя?

— Ничего такого. Просто немного потянул. У меня всегда так после долгого перерыва. — Кай не смотрел на него и сосредоточенно массировал лодыжку. — Правда, непривычно всё-таки. Не так, как дома или в Японии.

— В каком это смысле? — Крис наблюдал за копошением Кая, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Даже когда машина тронулась с места, продолжал гладить взглядом склонённую голову и жилистые руки, костистые ступни...

— Ну так... Реакция зрителей сдержанная. Я бы даже сказал, что холодная, если бы не смотрел старые видео и не знал, что тут эмоции принято выражать иначе. В сравнении с японцами местные и вовсе невозмутимые слоны. Ну и толп фанатов не видно. Фанаты вообще очень скромные. Ко мне только двое отважились подойти за кулисами и попросить автограф. Необычно.

— Тебя это огорчило? — Крис смотрел, как Кай скрещивал ноги и потягивался.

— Нет. Просто странно. Да и вообще странно было выходить на сцену всего на полторы минуты. Но хорошо, что не забыл, как это делается.

В самом деле. Даже в приглушённом свете внутри салона у Кая глаза светились почти детским восторгом — Крис заметил. Он вообще заметил, что Кай как будто сдерживается и перекрывает ход лавине эмоций. А эмоциями его переполняло и распирало, если судить по блеску глаз. Счастливый до неприличия. Солнечный зайчик.

Кай молчал и смотрел в окно, но губы то и дело норовили расползтись в улыбке. Пока всё-таки не расползлись. В салоне сразу стало светло и даже ярко. Кай смотрел в окно и сиял улыбкой, задумавшись о чём-то. Крис — тоже молча — умирал от желания сгрести это по-детски непосредственное чудо в объятия и никогда из них не выпускать. Таким вот Кая он ещё не видел: лучистым, тёплым, счастливым и сияющим — влюблённым в весь мир взаимно и навсегда.

— Разденься, — тихо попросил Крис. Кай резко повернул голову. Улыбка пропала, а в глазах застыли недоумение и трогательная растерянность. — Просто разденься. Полностью.

— Но мы же скоро приедем...

— Неважно. — Крис сам подался вперёд, подцепил пальцами футболку и медленно потянул вверх. Кай придержал его руки, по-прежнему глядя на него с недоумением.

— Мне надо сначала в ванную. Мокрый же весь. Ты же...

— Замолчи. — Крис всё-таки стянул футболку и уронил им под ноги. За футболкой последовали джинсы, под которыми ничего не оказалось. Крис проводил ладонями по гибкому телу и чувствовал, как кончики пальцев чуть липнут к коже. Поцеловал в полные губы и уложил Кая на сиденье. Ноги Каю вытянуть нормально не удалось, но это было неважно. Крис возился с молнией на брюках и просто смотрел.

Закушенная губа, короткий обжигающий взгляд из-под густых ресниц, заострившиеся ещё больше за последние месяцы черты лица, небрежно-импульсивное движение плечом, наполненное яркими эмоциями... До Криса дошло, почему он выбрал тогда именно Кая. Почему всегда выбирал бы Кая. Потому что Кай умел воплощать собой чистые эмоции. Всего в одном движении — воплощение гнева и растерянности. Потрогать можно. Даже во время оргазма Кай ухитрялся одним движением отразить и воплотить в себе те чувства, что испытывал Крис. Сделать их реальными, настоящими, осязаемыми.

Управляемыми. Потому что он ими управлял, и он их подчинял. Воплощал, подчинял и управлял. На глазах у Криса. Это напоминало нечто невозможное и невероятное. Такое, чего просто быть не могло, но было. Именно поэтому Крис и успокаивался, потому что Кай показывал ему эмоции, управлял ими и словно спрашивал: "Видишь? Вот они. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ними сделал? Я сделаю. Всё, что хочешь".

Крис медленно вёл ладонью по груди Кая и впитывал в себя каждое едва заметное движение. Ловил во взгляде непреходящую растерянность и немой вопрос. Кай не понимал, чего Крис от него хочет прямо сейчас. Наверное, потому что Крис ничего не хотел — у него было всё. Уже.

Крис касался губами губ Кая и отогревал ладонь жаром напряжённого живота. На миг оба замерли, потому что машина остановилась, но их никто не стал тревожить, даже когда шофёр выбрался наружу. Крис сделал быстрый вдох и вновь прижался к губам Кая поцелуем.

— Ты говорил, что в машине...

— Тише. — Крис прижал палец к губам Кая. — Ты ломаешь все правила. Меня не хватит, чтобы добежать до комнаты.

— Крис...

— Хочу вот тут. — Крис провёл пальцами под левой рукой. — Или лучше справа? Повернись как-нибудь.

— Как? — возмутился Кай.

— Попробуй на левый бок. Вроде нормально. Или...

Они закопошились, пытаясь найти лучшее положение. Выходило не очень, потому что встать во весь рост у Криса не получалось, только если сильно наклониться при этом. Потом Кай слёг на сиденье с неудержимым хохотом. Умирал от смеха, паршивец, пока Крис стоял дурак дураком с расстёгнутыми брюками и стояком наперевес, подпирая согнутой спиной свод салона. 

— Хватит уже! — зашипел Крис.

— Я не могу... — Кай снова расхохотался. — Умник чёртов. Приладился потрахаться в машине, но не придумал, как.

— Я не планировал. А ну тихо! Хватит ржать! У меня всё упадёт сейчас.

— Это вряд ли. Ладно, а если так... — Кай завозился на сиденье, устроился на коленях и бесцеремонно дёрнул Криса к себе. Крис закономерно навалился на Кая, и тот отклонился к спинке. — Вот так, только держись за спинку, а то ты меня задавишь.

— Ага... — Крис прикинул выгоды положения и зашарил по карманам. Кай помог ему найти смазку. Крис выдавил на ладонь побольше и провёл по влажной от пота коже, растёр в подмышечной впадине и вокруг.

— Опусти руку. Только опусти пока, не прижимай.

Кай опустил правую руку, и Крис осторожно просунул твёрдый ствол в горячую подмышку. Подсказывать не потребовалось — Кай сам напряг плечо и плотнее прижал член. Крис шумно выдохнул, упёрся руками в спинку сиденья и слабо толкнулся. Жар, теснота и щекотка волосками по головке. Он хрипло застонал от неожиданно острого удовольствия. Зажмурился, забыв оценить реакцию Кая, а хотел проверить, потому что Каю нравилось, когда ему ласкали подмышечные впадины.

Паршивец зажал член Криса ещё плотнее, и на этом все мысли благополучно покинули голову окончательно. Крис порывисто толкался, хрипло дышал и откровенно сходил с ума. Порой даже прижимался бёдрами к плечу и мечтал воткнуться головой в свод или в спинку сиденья, потому что было невыносимо горячо и хорошо. Как будто все предохранители слетели.

Так быстро до оргазма он ещё не добирался и так долго не отходил. Ноги и руки враз ослабли, и он сполз вниз, глухо стукнув коленями о прикрытое пушистым ковриком днище машины. Судорожно и часто дышал, притягивая к себе Кая, пока тот не обхватил его ногами. Крис задыхался, но всё равно нетерпеливо целовал приоткрытые полные губы, проводил по ним языком и пытался как-нибудь поднять правую руку Кая, чтобы добраться до подмышки.

Добрался и лизнул влажную от спермы кожу. Ещё разок сошёл с ума и принялся оглаживать языком доступный кусочек тела, проходился по каждой впадинке и облизывал напряжённые мышцы, спускался до твёрдого выступа ребра и поднимался почти до локтя, чтобы потом опять уткнуться носом в подмышку и поцеловать, слегка укусить.

Ласки помогли Крису успокоиться, но вот на Кая оказали другое воздействие. Теперь Крис чётко различал учащённое дыхание и ловил слабую дрожь тела. Он мягко уложил Кая на сиденье и добрался до левой подмышки. Запах нагретой соли стал сильнее и резче. Крис с тихим стоном потёрся о кожу губами. Целовал и вылизывал, пока незряче вёл ладонью по груди и животу Кая.

Вот теперь Каю определённо нравилось. Он сам закинул обе руки за голову и немного выгнулся с едва различимым звуком, похожим на приглушённое низкое мурчание. Крис прикасался обеими руками с двух сторон и водил пальцами в подмышках, очерчивая круги, иногда большими пальцами оглаживал с лёгким нажимом и смотрел. Кай не открывал глаза, но ресницы мелко подрагивали. На долгом выдохе губы разомкнулись. Кончик языка промелькнул розовым сполохом, оставив на нижней губе влажный блеск.

Крис не выдержал. Продолжал пальцами оглаживать чувствительную кожу в подмышках и клонился всё ниже, пока не тронул дыханием приоткрытый рот. Сам поцеловать не успел — Кай сделал это раньше. Импульсивно, с напором и внезапной агрессией. Налетел вихрем практически, смял губы, забрался языком в рот. Ещё и рванулся всем телом, вжимаясь в Криса и позволяя ощутить твёрдость бедром. Крис невольно обнял Кая, отвечая на требовательный поцелуй.

— Сам тебя сейчас трахну, если не сделаешь что-нибудь... — едва слышно пробормотал ему в подбородок Кай. Крис прикоснулся к толстому члену и ещё раз убедился, насколько тот твёрдый. Таким стояком можно было и убивать, не то что гвозди заколачивать. Крис провёл ладонью по стволу, и Кай тут же обхватил его рукой за шею, прижался боком и уткнулся носом в шею, часто и хрипло задышал, обжигая кожу. Пальцы правой руки заметно побелели от того, с какой силой Кай вцепился в обивку сиденья. Мышцы на ногах тоже проступили во всей красе, потому что пятками Кай с силой упёрся в дверцу.

Крис дрочил неспешно и со вкусом, упиваясь тем, как Кай утыкался носом ему в шею и льнул к нему, подавался бёдрами, умоляя ускорить движения и позволить, наконец, освободиться от напряжения, что ломало смуглое тело, бросало в дрожь и сбивало дыхание. Но Крис никуда не торопился и время от времени прижимался губами к скуле Кая, продолжая греть руку горячей твёрдостью и улавливать пальцами бешеный пульс, что отдавался под подушечками.

— Хочешь меня? — хрипло шепнул Каю на ухо.

Ответили ему низким рычанием в шею:

— Да!

Крис принялся водить по члену быстрее, ещё быстрее, заставляя Кая крупно дрожать и рваться из рук.

— Что во мне ты хочешь больше всего?

— Всё!

Больше Крис не спрашивал ни о чём и торопливо доводил Кая до оргазма в тишине под музыку неровного дыхания. Сжимал в руках после и успокаивал короткими поцелуями в шею и по лицу, укладывал удобнее и медленно гладил по влажным волосам. Разглядывал отчётливый после напряжения рельеф гибких мышц, плёночку пота на смуглой коже. Смотрел в лицо и ловил взгляд Кая. Взгляд как у заблудившегося в сладких фантазиях ребёнка. Ребёнка, которому Крис так не хотел давать в руки пистолет и нож. Эти вещи плохо сочетались с улыбкой влюблённого в весь мир взаимно человека.

— Поумерь свой аппетит, паршивец. Пора на выход. Хватит уже отлёживаться.

Кай растерянно и неловко ловил одежду, которую в него бросал Крис. С джинсами ещё управился, а вот футболка никак не желала надеваться, липла к спине и подворачивалась где не надо. Кай вертелся на сиденье с обиженным видом и пытался расправить ткань, пока Крис не поймал его и не прижался губами к клейму.

Удивлённый взгляд отрезвил Криса и заставил отпрянуть, чтобы торопливо распахнуть дверцу и выскочить из салона. К нему тут же кинулся шофёр с сумкой Кая в руках — совершенно не кстати. Кай в полунадетой футболке замер под взором шофёра. Выглядел так, будто мечтал провалиться сквозь землю сию секунду. Весь его вид не оставлял простора для воображения, и догадаться, чем в салоне недавно занимались Кай и Крис, в эту самую минуту труда не составляло.

Шофёр пробормотал извинения, отдал сумку Крису и убрался с глаз, чтобы не смущать Кая ещё больше.

Кай кое-как справился с футболкой, выбрался из салона и двинулся к крыльцу, не глядя на Криса.

Обиделся. Или злился. Или и то, и другое сразу. Не без оснований, потому что Крис мог подождать, пока он оденется нормально, или хоть помочь расправить футболку, а потом уж выбираться из салона. Но Крис всего лишь пытался оказаться подальше и выдать секундную слабость за чистую случайность.

Запланированный совместный обед грозил превратиться в дипломатические пляски с непредсказуемыми последствиями для впавшего в немилость Криса.

Не жизнь, а американские горки, чтоб их!..

 

 

 


	24. Противостояние

 

**Противостояние**

 

Крис честно собирался посмотреть на выступление Кая. Сел в машину и отправился к назначенному времени. Больше пятнадцати минут на дорогу не ушло, но из машины Крис так и не вышел. Позвонил Лэй с докладом.

— Цзытао раскололся, — жизнерадостно начал он. — Тебе это не понравится.

— Да уж ещё бы. Рассказывай.

Цзытао под давлением Лэя признался, что Кая в глаза не видел и вовсе его не выбирал. Он в назначенный день прибыл в Японию, чтобы купить нужный "лот". Ему дали снимок, деньги, координаты и сказали, что всё решено заранее.

Цзытао всего лишь забрал мальчишку с торгов, передал своим людям и велел доставить в Китай. Об особенностях Кая ему не сообщили, видимо, по незнанию. Каю ещё во время торгов было не сильно хорошо, а окончательно ему поплохело, когда корабль вышел в нейтральные воды. Тут всем повезло, потому что груз как раз передавали на транспортник, что шёл в Китай. Так и обнаружили, что Кай почти не дышит, вовремя. На транспортнике нашёлся врач, и Каю повезло ещё раз. Поскольку врач заявил, что угроза для жизни без ухода серьёзна, Кая не сунули в трюм в общую кучу, а оставили в капитанской каюте, где он и пробыл под присмотром врача до конца пути. В порту его осмотрел другой врач, и Кая уже по суше повезли дальше.

— Сам понимаешь, квалификация врачей в таких условиях оставляла желать лучшего, поэтому они сделали немногое, но этого хватило, чтобы Кай дотянул до поместья. Там прижало ещё раз. Едва не откинулся. Повезло опять, потому что врач в поместье был опытный и сталкивался с похожим случаем. Симптомы быстро опознал и решил, что и как делать.

— Кто? — глухо спросил Крис, но Лэй понял его верно.

— Советник Гуо. Он выбрал. Пообещал Цзытао, что ты непременно отметишь его подарок, и всё будет хорошо. Дескать, Кай тебе точно западёт в душу. Говорил что-то о том, что эмоции — это твоя слабость.

Дальше пошло веселее. Цзытао побоялся выволочки от советника Гуо, поэтому соврал. Сказал, что Кай плохо перенёс путешествие и заболел. Тут тоже повезло, потому что советник Гуо очень жаждал пообщаться с Каем, но не смог это сделать. Кай валялся либо без сознания, либо в бреду, мог очнуться ненадолго, но непредсказуемо, а окончательно пришёл в себя только накануне приезда Криса, когда советник Гуо не мог отвлечься от дел.

— В общем, советник Гуо поехал тебя встречать, а потом был при тебе, а на следующий день как раз выпал сбор, и ты выбрал Кая. Цзытао врать тебе не рискнул, поэтому отдал все записи о состоянии Кая. В поместье Каем занимался тоже врач Цзытао, поэтому советник Гуо так и не узнал, что же было на самом деле. В твоём случае Цзытао рисковать не посмел, мало ли, ты бы решил как-нибудь успокоить подарок во время перелёта, и Кай загнулся бы. Потом бы причина смерти всплыла, и ты бы уж точно спросил с Цзытао. Да и не в его интересах было гробить подарок. Он всё-таки жизнь свою спасал и уклонялся от ненужной войны. Ну и советнику Гуо он тоже доверял, потому что причин не доверять не было. Цзытао просил помочь с кандидатом, а советник Гуо помог.

— Опять Гуо. Его уши торчат буквально отовсюду, — неохотно подытожил Крис. — Не понимаю. Он двадцать лет служил семье без нареканий. Безупречная репутация. Он никогда и ни с кем не поддерживал таких отношений, которые могли бы сподвигнуть его на предательство. Да и какое предательство? В регионе нет никого, кто мог бы с нами тягаться. Самые сильные позиции у управляющих, но они на своих местах и не дали ни одного повода. Тогда с кем советник Гуо связался? Не с кем же! Нахрена ему такие проблемы без поддержки? У меня ничего уже не сходится.

— У меня тоже, — согласился Лэй. — А если советник Гуо в самом деле просто пытался помочь Цзытао и заботился о тебе? Вдруг его схватил действительно один из твоих старых врагов?

— У меня в той стороне врагов и нет, я же не веду дела на востоке. По эту же сторону они не особо понимают предназначение фаворита. В их глазах он не больше чем обычный заложник, но сейчас вокруг такие пляски... Лэй, кто бы ни пытался украсть Кая, он понимает, зачем и почему. Но наши знают, какие у Кая проблемы. Даже Цзытао знает. Тут же... Алекс проверял состав тогда. Это прикончило бы Кая. Состав смеси под него не подогнали, понимаешь? Если советник Гуо об этом не знает...

— Он не знает. Цзытао уверен. И ты знаешь, насколько Цзытао не выносит выволочки от советника Гуо. Цзытао костьми бы лёг, но ни за что не признался бы, что едва не угробил ценный груз во время доставки и не проверил вовремя. Что делать будем?

— А что делать? Гуо у нас нет, а он нам нужен. У меня к нему много вопросов. Хрень какая-то. Он практически неуязвим, но... Деньги со счёта испарились, охота на Кая, слежка периодическая... Если он предал, я хочу знать — какого хрена. Если не предал, то я хочу знать, у кого он, и что они ещё успели украсть. Так, проверяй с Алексом все счета. Вообще все. Для Алекса у меня будет особое поручение, но это чуть позже. — Крис глянул на часы и тихо выругался. Мистер Дэстини ушёл со сцены минуту назад.

Крис остался ждать в машине. Убрал телефон подальше, откинулся на спинку сиденья, прикрыл глаза и принялся перетряхивать воспоминания. С советником Гуо тёрок у него ни разу не было. Они хорошо ладили, да и Крис тихо радовался, что советник Гуо вполне надёжен и компетентен, чтобы свалить на него восточные дела. Двадцать лет, мать их! Двадцать безупречных лет! А теперь что за бардак?

Хлопнула дверца, и в салон скользнула нескладная Лаура в блондинистом парике. Крис узнал её по движениям и глазам. Хотя он её всегда бы узнал в любом облике — не доверял интуитивно после того, как раз уж обжёгся.

— Я думала, ты хотел прийти на выступление. Мальчик все глаза проглядел, пытаясь высмотреть тебя в зале.

— Дела, — хмуро отозвался Крис. — Не получилось.

Дверца снова распахнулась. Шофёр забрал у Кая сумку, и тот шмыгнул в самый дальний от Криса угол, нацепил наушники от плеера и демонстративно отвернулся. Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего не говорю. Вот так.

Лаура выразительно пожала плечами.

— Пошла вон, — рыкнул на неё злой уже Крис.

Она протянула ему наушники от своего запасного телефона, буквально насильно впихнула в руки.

— Если уж не смотрел, то хоть послушай. Всё равно жаль. Он в самом деле здорово танцует. Зал с ума сходил. Ты много потерял.

Крис неохотно взял телефон с наушниками и покосился на Лауру.

— Неприятности были?

— Нет. Всё тихо. Никто не пытался украсть или запереть. Прошло гладко. Если не считать, что он перенервничал и извертелся весь перед выходом на сцену. Но это ему не помешало. А ты мог бы и предупредить, что не явишься, чтобы он зря не дёргался. Всё, ухожу, не ори.

Лаура захлопнула дверцу, и машина покатила по дороге.

Крис поколебался, но всё же надел наушники и запустил концертную запись Кая. Лаура, видимо, делала запись не с самого начала, но и того, что она записала, Крису хватило. Он ни разу до этого не слышал, как Кай поёт всерьёз. Всякое мурчание и шуточки не в счёт. Поэтому он слушал и слушал, непрестанно нажимая на "повторить". Когда Кай пел, его голос менялся и пленял свежестью.

Крис настолько увлёкся, что не сразу заметил, как на перекрёстке Кай снял наушники, развернулся и опустил перегородку. Крис сам едва успел выдернуть наушники из ушей, чтобы услышать, как Кай велел шофёру повернуть к отелю.

— Ещё рано. Мы вполне успеем поужинать вместе.

— Не хочу есть, — жёстко отрезал Кай, позволив Крису на миг поймать жгучий взгляд из-под сведённых к переносице бровей. — Устал и хочу спать.

— Кай...

Демонстративно надетые наушники и закрытые глаза — точка в так и не начавшейся беседе. Крис вздохнул. Кай опять обижался или злился, или сразу и то, и другое. Ну и по делу, конечно. Он не просил Криса присутствовать во время выступления. Крис сам сказал, что хочет посмотреть, но не пришёл. Лаура говорила, что Кай ждал и высматривал его. Не дождался. А теперь и разговаривать не хотел, паршивец.

Когда машина остановилась у отеля, Кай даже наушники не убрал и молча выскользнул из салона, не взглянув на Криса. Ещё и дверцу захлопнул, едва не прищемив рванувшемуся было следом Крису пальцы. Всего пара секунд — и поминай как звали.

Крис поехал обратно несолоно хлебавши. Перекинулся парой слов с Лэем, позвал потом в кабинет Алекса и вручил ему паспорт Кая.

— Откроешь новый счёт в гавайском банке. На его имя. Все резервы переведёшь. И никому ни слова. Вообще никому.

— Ты уверен? — Алекс безмятежно разглядывал паспорт Кая у себя в руках.

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем?

— Потому что хочу быть уверен.

Алекс тяжко вздохнул.

— Твоя логика мне недоступна.

— Просто сделай это.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько будет на этом счёте? Со всеми резервами?

— Это неважно. Важно, что доступ к счёту будет только у Кая. Просто сделай это. Как можно быстрее.

— Спешка-то к чему?

— Потому что мы не знаем, чего ждать ещё. Если Гуо сдал всё... даже думать не хочу. Пока время у нас ещё есть, надо это использовать. Ну и если что-то просочится, это всё равно будет нам на руку. Они не станут убивать Кая, пока не получат доступ к счёту. Хоть какая-то страховка.

Покончив с насущными делами, Крис переоделся в тряпки попроще, позависал в зале, отрываясь на безвинной груше, но всё-таки не выдержал: взял машину без шофёра и погнал к отелю. На часах было за полночь, когда он карабкался по пожарной лестнице к заветному окну.

Обнаружил, что окно слегка приоткрыто, и беззвучно выругался. Вот безалаберный паршивец! Мало его выкрасть пытались? Ничему жизнь не учит... Крис широко распахнул створку окна и застыл от грохота. В слабом свете различил осколки цветочного горшка и комья земли, перевёл дух и залез в комнату. Тут уж ему туго пришлось: перед глазами тускло блеснуло хищное лезвие. Спасло лишь то, что приём Крис уже видел не раз в исполнении Алекса, только вот на сей раз нож мелькал куда быстрее. Мощный удар кулаком в правый бок заставил Криса задохнуться и попятиться. Клинок стремительно вспорол вскинутую порывом ветра занавесь.

Крис с горем пополам управился со сбившимся после удара дыханием и рыкнул:

— Кай, это я! Стой!

Очень вовремя. Нож едва не вонзился Крису в подбородок, чтобы прошить голову до самого темечка. После его слов Кай ухитрился перекинуть оружие и взять обратным хватом, так что ударил рукояткой. Крис до боли прихватил собственный язык зубами и шмякнулся на пол, считая звёздочки. Потом над головой вспыхнул свет.

Кай стоял у выключателя, обнажённый и сонный, сжимал в руке нож и смотрел хмуро. Он вернулся к кровати и спрятал нож под подушку, после чего натянул шорты и исчез в ванной. Потом молча сгребал ладонью на совок осколки цветочного горшка и комья земли, ссыпал в ведро.

Крис пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы подняться с пола и зафиксировать створку окна другим цветочным горшком. Умно, однако. Хорошая сигнализация против незваных гостей.

Кай унёс ведро в ванную, вымыл руки и вернулся к кровати. За всё время ни разу ни о чём Криса не спросил — всё ещё злился.

Крис решил использовать тактику ласки и соблазнения. Подкрался к Каю и обнял со спины. Мягко притянул к себе, потёрся носом о шею. Кай тут же вывернулся из рук, сдёрнул с кровати подушку поменьше и впихнул в руки Крису.

— Поспишь на полу.

Это уж точно был перегиб во всех отношениях.

— Эй, кровать достаточно большая.

— Нет.

— Хватит. Или ты нарываешься на наказание?

Кай ошпарил его взбешённым взглядом и отвернулся. Крис уже привычно поймал Кая за запястье и, не особо сдерживаясь, рванул к себе. Надавил большим пальцем под нижней челюстью и попытался поцеловать.

Попытался.

Кай змеёй скользнул у бока, пригнувшись и ловко вывернув запястье из пальцев Криса. Не менее ловко сам ухватился за запястье Криса и безжалостно заломил руку под правильным углом. Два шага в сторону, и Крис влетел головой в стенку. Со всей дури.

Реальность обрела привычный вид как будто всего через несколько минут, но Крис сделал неприятное открытие: его успели качественно связать подручными средствами. Связали, уложили неподалёку от кровати на полу и даже заботливо подпихнули подушку под голову.

Свет погас, и Крис зажмурился, часто поморгал, привыкая к полумраку. Различил тонкую фигуру, проскользнувшую мимо — к кровати. Кай стянул шорты и забрался под одеяло. Затих.

Крис повозился немного, пошевелил конечностями и убедился, что самостоятельно развязаться ему не светит. Голова нудно ныла, но шишка обещала вспухнуть под волосами. Нехилая такая шишка.

— Это уже...

— Хочешь кляп в рот и ночевать в ванной? — глухо спросили низким и сердитым голосом с кровати. — Ещё слово — организую. Спокойной ночи.

Кай повернулся на кровати спиной к Крису и натянул одеяло повыше. Крис молча валялся на полу и кипел от ярости. Вот так, да? Тянуло закатить скандал. Останавливало лишь соображение, что на шутку это не походило. Кай злился и угрожал всерьёз. С него сталось бы заткнуть Крису рот кляпом и отволочь в ванную. За закрытой дверью Крис мог шуметь в собственное удовольствие до утра — звукоизоляция там была очень даже неплохой, а с кляпом особо не поорёшь. Да и шуметь бессмысленно, если не сказать — опасно. Крис не горел желанием объяснять персоналу отеля, как именно он попал в номер Кая.

Шах и мат.

Крис постарался улечься поудобнее. Спасибо хоть, Кай учёл, что Крису в таком виде валяться до утра, потому спеленал аккуратно и удобно. Надёжно — тоже. Вот ведь гад. Зато теперь Крис меньше волновался по поводу возможных ночных визитёров — мало им ни хрена не покажется, коль полезут. Кай им устроит весёлую жизнь — захватывающую и недолгую. Наловчился ножом махать, паршивец.

Занятый подобными мыслями Крис сам не заметил, как всё же уснул.

Проснулся он уже развязанным. Как только понял, что руки и ноги свободны, рывком вскинулся и глянул на кровать. Разумеется, Кая там не оказалось, зато дверь в ванную была плотно прикрыта, а будильник показывал полседьмого утра.

Крис танком двинул в ванную, намереваясь размазать одного больно борзого паршивца по стенке. Паршивец как раз побрился и умылся, а вот дотянуться до полотенца не успел. Оглянулся, но не сдвинулся с места. Крис перехватил взгляд, устремлённый на сжатые кулаки. Как видно, Кай ждал чего-то в этом духе и настроился на драку заранее.

— Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

Вот теперь Кай удивился, но сразу отвернулся и взял-таки полотенце.

— Нет.

Обижался до сих пор, если судить по холодному тону. Обижался всерьёз — Крис чуял, да и видел напряжённые плечи и спину. Кай практически смертельно обиделся ещё вчера и не оттаял даже сейчас.

Крис нахмурился и потёр лоб ладонью. В свете слов Кая накануне, брошенных с небрежностью, что Крису есть чем заняться помимо посещения развлекательных мероприятий... Но Кай явно обиделся именно потому, что Крис собирался прийти, говорил об этом, но не пришёл.

— Ты так расстроился, потому что я не увидел тебя на сцене?

Кай молча вытирался полотенцем и определённо не намеревался отвечать на вопрос. Потом повесил полотенце на крючок и попытался проскочить мимо Криса. Крис ловко ухватил паршивца рукой за пояс и притянул к себе.

— Я приехал вчера. Вовремя. Но пришлось ответить на важный звонок. — Крис невесомо прикоснулся губами к смуглому виску. — Можешь забыть о Цзытао. Это не он тебя выбрал.

Кай вскинул голову и осмотрел Криса с сомнением. В тёмных глазах застыл немой вопрос.

— Советник Гуо. Ты помнишь его?

Кай коротко кивнул.

— Ты встречал его раньше?

— Нет.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что советник Гуо должен был следить за тобой какое-то время. Это он тебя выбрал и был уверен, что я приму именно тебя.

— Но зачем ему это? На нём же всё это не отразилось бы, так? Значит, интереса у него тоже не было. Какая ему разница была, остались бы управляющие живы или нет?

— А вот это, малыш, интересный вопрос. Знать бы ещё ответ. Кстати, ещё раз выкинешь такой же номер, как ночью, горько пожалеешь. На этот раз прощаю, потому что я тебе должен. Но на второй раз пощады не жди.

— Ну да. Молча буду исполнять обязанности куклы для секса, — со жгучим сарказмом отозвался Кай и вывернулся у Криса из рук, тихо буркнув заодно: — Тошно уже.

Крис жёстко перехватил паршивца и прижал к стенке.

— Повтори-ка.

— Тебе ещё не надоело? — Кай устало вздохнул и прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Отличий мало. Ты говоришь, что должен знать, что мне нравится, а что не нравится, но ты никогда не спрашиваешь, хочу ли я прямо сейчас. Тебе важно, что ты хочешь и как ты хочешь. И тебе абсолютно не интересно, хочу ли я тоже и как. Теперь попробуй сказать, что это не так. Или просто поставь прочерк в графе с постельными обязанностями — я не тяну, мне это неприятно, и у меня нет желания под тебя подстраиваться. Уже минус один есть, чтобы избавиться от меня четырнадцатого февраля. Вообще лучше называть вещи своими именами. Тебе наплевать на меня. Тебя всё устраивает, пока я вписываюсь в нужные тебе рамки. Или ты бесишься, если я вдруг не вписываюсь в них. Всё. Больше ничего нет. Только это. Всё, что выходит за эти пределы, тебя попросту не интересует.

Кай снова ускользнул и выскочил из ванной, пока Крис торчал у стены и переваривал всё, что паршивец ему наговорил. Когда же Крис сунулся в комнату, Кай на столе складывал по порядку листы с текстом последней песни для конкурса и тёр правой ступнёй левую лодыжку. Он не оглянулся, но словно спиной почуял взгляд Криса.

— Я тут кое-что прикинул. Надо бы лучше продумать план. Раз уж Гонсалес знает, кто я, то может всё-таки ждать подвоха. Например, меня могут обыскать на предмет оружия или прослушки ещё на входе на этаж. Или же он может взять больше охраны. С оружием я продумал детали. Могу взять с собой пластиковые карты — они режут не хуже ножей, если использовать умело. Вряд ли охрана решит, что это оружие. И вряд ли Гонсалес в курсе, что это я виноват в смерти Саула. Ни советник Гуо, ни Гонсалес не в курсе, что я собой представляю. Это вроде бы даёт нам преимущества, но кто знает...

Кай говорил сухо и отстранённо, и Крис хмурился всё сильнее. Подошёл ближе и мягко обнял за пояс, прислонился к спине и провёл губами по сильной шее. Смуглая кожа была горячей и приятно пахла мятой со льдом. Лосьон после бритья. Крис помнил — сам себе выбирал, а Кай наложил загребущие лапы и стащил бутылку, оставив Крису орхидею с гибискусом. Ту самую орхидею с гибискусом, которую Крис присмотрел для Кая.

— Это сложно, — негромко пробормотал в шею Каю Крис. — Всё это. Но это не значит, что именно так всё и должно быть. Мы оба делаем ошибки. Это правильно. Потому что мы оба учимся. Но я не говорил, что ты должен молчать. Ты сказал — я услышал. Я подумаю об этом.

Кай напряжённо замер в его объятиях, потом глухо отозвался:

— Если у тебя будет на это время.

— Постараюсь найти. Сейчас я просто хочу с тобой позавтракать. Или ты всё ещё не хочешь есть?

Кай тихо вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне не выбирать. К завтраку я спускаюсь в ресторан отеля.

— Ну я всегда могу зайти через парадный вход и просто сесть за твой столик.

— Ага, и Гонсалесу непременно доложат об этом.

— Ну и пошёл он на хер. Он и так знает, кто ты. Снимем часть подозрений. Если я приду открыто, он может и решить, что я исполняю твою блажь. Если Гуо слился, то наверняка упомянул, что ты артист. Всего-то. Сам подумай: Гонсалес встречался с Саулом тайно, мы пока ещё нигде не прокололись и не светили своей осведомлённостью об участии в деле Гонсалеса, а конкурс общий. Мало ли по какой причине ты в конкурсе участвуешь? По крайней мере, если бы Гонсалес был уверен, что его роль в этой заварушке спалили, он бы сменил место обитания. Но пока он якобы живёт всё на той же вилле и сбегать не собирается. Ну так как? Играем? — Крис развернул Кая к себе лицом и тронул полные губы нежным поцелуем, огладил пальцем скулу и подмигнул. — Если ты, конечно же, хочешь завтракать в моей компании.

— Сейчас.

— Что сейчас? — не понял Крис и озадаченно покосился на будильник. Вроде бы для завтрака прямо сейчас ещё было рано.

— Сейчас мне нравится, — коротко пояснил Кай. — Ты. То, что ты делаешь и как ты делаешь.

— О... Ясно. Учту.

— Если сейчас выберешься в окно, то успеешь метнуться домой, освежиться и переодеться до завтрака. Сейчас ты выглядишь слишком помятым — у людей могут возникнуть вопросы или, что хуже, подозрения.

Крис тихо засопел.

— Сам думай, — немного смягчил командный тон Кай, хотя это не помешало ему с укором осмотреть в самом деле паскудно измятую футболку Криса.

— Несносная упрямая зараза, — сердито подытожил Крис, но послушно полез в окно, предварительно убрав цветочный горшок в безопасное место.

Крис управился за час. В ресторан отеля зашёл уже в приличном виде, благоухая орхидей и гибискусом. К нему тут же ринулся персонал, но он жестом отказался от всех услуг разом и поискал взглядом Кая. Тот обосновался за столиком в самом дальнем углу, откуда отлично просматривался как парадный вход, так и служебный. Столик ещё надёжно прикрывала декоративная зелень. Крис лениво двинулся к Каю. Тут же один из официантов притащил местный чай и вазу со свежими венскими вафлями, украшенными вишнёвым суфле. Кай запомнил, что Крис предпочитает на ранний завтрак.

— Мило, — прокомментировал Крис, опустившись на свободный стул. Кай промолчал и придвинул к себе чашку с чаем. К вафлям не потянулся, хотя обычно завтракал так же, как Крис. — Голодаешь?

— Нет. Свою порцию я уже съел, а вафли не входят в рацион. Так что это всё тебе.

— К дьяволу такие конкурсы, где детей голодом морят, — буркнул Крис и недобро покосился на персонал у барной стойки.

— Голодом не морят, просто есть можно не всё. Не волнуйся, уже немного осталось. Через четыре дня всё закончится. — Кай придвинул к себе большой фарфоровый чайник и долил в чашку ароматной зелёной жидкости.

— Тебя это огорчает?

— Есть немного. Я к этому привык. Если помнишь, я именно так и жил до встречи с тобой. — Кай разглядывал содержимое чашки и водил пальцем по красиво изогнутой ручке. — Ты говорил как-то, что такие люди, как ты, прячут свои семьи. У тебя тоже есть такая семья или несколько про запас? Жена, дети... Есть?

— Не совсем. — Крис взял одну вафлю и поднёс к губам. — Только сын.

Кай вскинул голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Случайность. Презерватив порвался. Бывает, знаешь ли. Я бы даже не узнал, если бы та девица не нашла меня потом. Потребовала либо денег на аборт, либо помощи, чтобы вырастить ребёнка. Я помог ей открыть своё дело, и она оставила ребёнка. Оказалась не дура, поэтому в графе "отец" моё имя не значится. Кое-кто из ушедших на покой ребят присматривают за ними. Живут рядом. Иногда я случаюсь проездом и смотрю издали. Ему сейчас шесть.

— Жалеешь? — Кай снова уткнулся в чашку.

— Нет. Не знаю. Смотря о чём. Я мог бы забрать его к себе. Это нетрудно сделать даже сейчас. В любой миг. Но зачем? Рядом с собой я не смогу его держать — это всё равно что подставить его под пули со всех сторон. Забрать же ради того, чтобы спрятать и снова держать вдали от себя... Смысла нет. Так у него хоть мать есть и отчим. Его любят, и ему хорошо с ними. Я не могу ему это дать. Да и не хотел бы, чтобы он лез во всё это. В любом положении есть свои плюсы и минусы, но его жизнь сейчас спокойная. Пусть так и будет. В случае чего он всегда сможет на меня рассчитывать. Да и после моей смерти ему что-нибудь достанется. Я не откупаюсь. Но то, что у него есть сейчас — это лучшее, что я могу ему дать.

Кай продолжал разглядывать чай. Молчал. Потом снова посмотрел на Криса прямо.

— А сейчас? Разве тебе совсем семья не нужна? Ну или хоть любовница? Иногда ведь нужно появляться в сопровождении женщины. Вроде обязательного условия, да?

Крис тихо фыркнул, сделал глоток из чашки и прищурился, рассматривая Кая в упор.

— Это ты о своём месте беспокоишься?

Увидел тихое недоумение, разлившееся по смуглому лицу.

— Не знал, что должности фаворита и любовницы взаимозаменяемы, — последовал немного позднее отточенный ядовитый ответ.

— Нет. Фаворит и любовница — разные вещи. Фаворит у меня есть, а с любовницей не сложилось. — Крис прикоснулся к губам салфеткой и откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая разглядывать Кая. — У меня уже почти три года нет любовницы. При необходимости я просто приглашаю кого-нибудь из проверенных красоток с хорошими манерами. Одни из них слишком пустоголовы, другие — умеют держать язык за зубами и не лезть куда не надо. И те, и другие не создают проблем и в состоянии отыграть эскорт. Семьи у меня тоже нет, как и планов на семью.

Кай медленно повернул чашку перед собой и бросил короткий вопросительный взгляд на Криса. Намёк не уловил, а жаль. Крис тяжко вздохнул, подался вперёд и поставил локти на край стола.

— Почти три года.

Кай непонимающе смотрел на него.

— Меня не возбуждают женщины. Совсем, уже три года, — выдал Крис прямым текстом. — Ты же у меня умница, а до сих пор так и не понял?

— То есть, фаворит и — в твоём случае — любовник — это взаимозаменяемые должности, — подытожил Кай. — Что и требовалось...

— Умерь свой аппетит. Я всего лишь объяснил, почему у меня нет ни любовницы, ни жены, ни семьи. Семью без женщины сложно завести, как понимаешь.

— Значит, у тебя есть любовник, — подумав, предположил Кай.

— Был. Полтора года назад.

— И куда он подевался?

— Просто расстались. Он работал в Японии. Твой соотечественник. Только нрав у него куда лучше, мягкий и ласковый, тебе не чета. 

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас должность вакантна, малыш. А ты, что, рвёшься её занять? Не в твоём возрасте. Откуда вообще столько личных вопросов? — Крис постарался спрятать неуместное благодушие, потому что любопытство Кая ему нравилось и ему льстило.

— Ниоткуда. Просто хотел знать, как мне вести себя в таких случаях. Должен же я знать, как мне обращаться с твоими любовницами или... то есть...

— Это не то, что должно тебя беспокоить. Пусть они ломают голову над тем, как с тобой обращаться. Ты, в отличие от них и всех прочих, владеешь всем, что мне принадлежит в той же степени, в какой владею я. Даже ими.

Кай едва не подавился чаем и торопливо прижал к губам салфетку, с изумлением посмотрел на Криса.

— Ты правильно понял, — хищно улыбнулся Крис и протянул руку за свежей салфеткой. — Если я заведу любовника, у тебя будет на него такое же право, как у меня. — Крис аккуратно прикоснулся уголком салфетки к верхней губе Кая. — Буквально, малыш. И если я женюсь, ты сможешь заменять меня на супружеском ложе.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком? — Кай крепко сжал его запястье и не позволил вновь прикоснуться к лицу.

— Это традиция. Ты не просто мой, ты часть меня. — Крис огладил смуглые пальцы на запястье свободной рукой, и Кай отпустил его, отодвинувшись от края стола подальше вместе со стулом.

— Почему ты не навещаешь Виано?

— А я должен? — Крис взял чайник и наполнил вновь обе чашки — свою и Кая. Чай приятно остыл, и пить его было в удовольствие. Их беседа Крису нравилась всё больше, как и жар эмоций в тёмных глазах Кая.

— Это было бы логично. Вряд ли ты... тебе... хватает... ну...

Крис упёрся локтями в столешницу, переплёл пальцы и опустил на них подбородок. Медленно растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Ты так из-за этого волнуешься?

— Нет, просто... — Кай заметно смутился и сосредоточился на чашке: обхватил ладонями и кончиком указательного пальца провёл по фарфоровому краю. — Я помню, что ты говорил и обещал, но... разве тебе не нужен кто-то...

— Предлагаешь мне навещать Виано с пустыми яйцами? — уточнил напрямик Крис. — Ты отлично доводишь меня до оргазма собственными силами и выжимаешь досуха. И тебе требуется для этого меньше усилий, чем кому-либо ещё.

Кай закусил губу, но это не помогло ему согнать со скул предательский румянец. А ещё он явно мучился и хотел спросить о чём-то, но пока молчал. Крис терпеливо ждал и любовался. Впитывал в себя противоречивые эмоции, что сейчас раздирали Кая на куски.

— В этом есть вообще хоть что-то, чего ты не пробовал? — едва слышно наконец спросил Кай, не отрывая глаз от чашки с чаем.

— В чём?

— В сексе, — резко отчеканил Кай и всё же взглянул на Криса прямо.

— Только то, что в моём положении пробовать нельзя. — Крис неожиданно поднялся со стула, шагнул к Каю, сжал ладонью перекладину на спинке и наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами пылающего уха. — Например, быть с другим мужчиной в той роли, в которой ты себе меня уже напредставлял тысячу с лишним раз.

Крис степенно выпрямился и провёл ладонью по тёмным волосам Кая.

— Кажется, тебе пора на занятия. Хорошего дня.

У выхода он обернулся и оценил поникший вид Кая. Тот ещё и раздражённо отодвинул чашку к центру стола. Казался грустным и удручённым, и даже не догадывался, что у слов Криса осталось непроизнесённое продолжение. Крису было интересно, додумается ли Кай самостоятельно?

— Господин желает рождественские открытки? — На ступень поставил ногу тощий юнец в пёстром костюме. Он придерживал руками коробку с открытками и заискивающе улыбался. Неприятно улыбался. — Рождество на носу, господин. Купите пару открыток детишкам и супруге!

Крис ничего ответить не успел, потому что мимо пулей пронёсся Кай и обрушился всем весом на торговца открытками. Оба рухнули на асфальт под отчётливый в утренней тишине грохот выстрела. Крис вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо от посыпавшихся сверху голубых осколков уличных фонариков. Когда же вновь глянул на парочку у крыльца, Кай уже деловито прикладывал юнца затылком об асфальт и ногой отодвигал подальше выроненный пистолет. Пёстрый гадёныш, видимо, стрелял прямо через коробку с открытками.

Кай перешёл к неспешному удушению, и Крису пришлось отдирать его от незадачливого убийцы, чтобы осмотреть и ощупать.

— Да хватит меня лапать. Он в тебя стрелял, а не в меня, — обрычал его Кай, выворачиваясь из рук.

— Что странно. До этого пытались тебя свистнуть, а не меня грохнуть. Бегом отсюда, ну!  — Крис прогнал Кая на занятия, сам же вызвонил Рамона, чтобы оперативно оцепить улицу и решить вопросы с полицией. Хорошо, что у Рамона тут были связи, поэтому забрать липового торговца открытками удалось без проблем. Рамон сам оглядел оружие и подтвердил, что наёмники Кахо опять в деле.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пожаловался прибывший Лэй. — Какого хрена тут вообще происходит?

— Можно обдумать внутри за столиком, — внёс рациональное предложение Рамон. Так и сделали. Уселись за любимым столиком Кая и молчали, пока им таскали на стол чашки, чайник и вазочки со сладким. Сладкое, как веско заявил Лэй, стимулировало активность мозга.

— Сначала они хотели партнёрство и Рамона за борт...

— Я безутешен, — не преминул фигурально поплакаться Рамон.

— Потом они пытались выкрасть Кая. Теперь вот решили тебя грохнуть. Что происходит?

— А что ты на меня таращишься? — не понял Крис, наслаждаясь зелёным чаем.

— Ну раз уж грохнуть пытались тебя, то ты и должен знать за что и почему, — развёл руками Лэй.

— Ну, может, я просто кому-то порчу пейзаж?

— Очень смешно.

— Давайте серьёзно, — кивнул Рамон. — Ситуация лучше не становится, и надо разобраться. Особенно в свете нашей скорой хитрости, которая при неверной оценке может провалиться. Пока всё выглядит... противоречиво.

— Не особенно. — Крис вздохнул и налил себе ещё добавку. — Если прислушаться к мнению Кая, то партнёрство и Рамон за бортом нужны были только Саулу. Моя смерть ему не сильно была нужна — лично. Гонсалес взял заказ на Кая с прицелом на меня — однозначно ему нужен я в бездыханном виде. А вот украсть Кая и грохнуть меня пытались наёмники. Возможно, они тоже хотели сначала получить меня с помощью Кая, но когда не прокатило, решили действовать напрямую.

— Выглядит это всё как хреново согласованная операция, — подумав с минуту, подытожил Рамон. — Гонсалес вряд ли имеет на тебя личный зуб — вы же не пересекались никогда. Но если он заодно с тем, кто нанял Кахо, то это именно хреново согласованная операция. Такое впечатление, будто Гонсалес с кем-то сотрудничает, но напарник либо в нём сомневается, либо располагает ограниченным временем.

— Ага, и ещё у кого-то из них в руках советник Гуо, — добавил Лэй.

— Или за наёмниками как раз Гуо и стоит, — задумчиво обронил Крис.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка. У Гуо не было ни одной причины идти против тебя. Нелогично же.

— А я предполагаю худшее заранее — мне это не раз жизнь спасало. Но Кая выбрал Гуо. И деньги со счёта уплыли, а номер счёта он знал. Теперь ещё они наверняка поглазели на прыть Кая...

— Если не идиоты, могли и раньше догадаться, что поднатаскать Кая выйдет быстро. Он же танцор. Отличная заготовка под бойца, — отмахнулся Рамон.

— Вот именно. И теперь Гонсалес будет пусть смутно, но представлять, насколько Кай опасен. Это плохо.

— Я бы так не волновался, — утешил его Рамон. — Они же проверят его, увидят, что оружия нет, и успокоятся. Опасаться будут, но не слишком. Там охрана при пушках. И они уж точно не представляют, насколько он быстрый, ловкий и изобретательный. Они в жизни не додумаются до его фокуса.

— А я предпочитаю предполагать худшее — вдруг догадаются?

— Ты просто мнительный, — буркнул Лэй. — Вечно тебе везде заговоры и предательства мерещатся.  Я уверен, что ты даже собственную подушку подозреваешь во всех смертных грехах, раз спишь на ней и мысли думаешь.

Крис досадливо поморщился, потому что Лэй говорил правду, но от этого Гуо менее подозрительно не выглядел.

— Ладно, давайте хотя бы за версию пока возьмём, что за наёмниками — возможно! — стоит именно Гуо. Если это Гуо, то он знает всю нашу кухню от и до, стало быть, обычные варианты отметаем сразу...

— Кай — это ни хрена не обычный вариант, — тут же пожал плечами Лэй. — Коу ты лет пять никогда на такие рискованные дела не отправлял. Ёрничал только в первое время, когда у тебя ветер в голове гулял. Потом ты ума набирался и действовал очень осмотрительно. И Гуо отлично знает, насколько ты мнительный. Поэтому вариант с Каем очень даже хорош. Да и Гуо в курсе, что Кай собой представляет. Если он наблюдал за Каем, то уж точно в курсе, насколько Кай неравнодушен к сцене. Поэтому вряд ли хоть кто-то решит, что Гонсалес — наша цель. И Гонсалеса тогда непременно надо брать во время конкурса. После — будет поздно.

— Согласен, — протянул Рамон. — Сейчас надо глаз не спускать с мальчика, чтобы не стащили. Ну и тебя охранять получше, чтобы не прибили. Немного осталось. Всего несколько дней — и мы получим Гонсалеса. Выжать из него ответы уже будет проще.

— А если нет? — засомневался Лэй.

— Под пытками мало кто хранит молчание. Разговорим. Пока Гонсалеса хватятся, пока начнут бегать и искать... его сто раз и разговорить успеем, и закопать вместе с уликами. Главное, чтобы Кай смог пройти на этаж и всех положить.

— Тут есть сложность, — вздохнул Крис. — Лаура добыла снимки и чертежи закрытого этажа. Там камеры на этаже и мониторы в лоджии. То есть, Кай не сможет зайти так просто и вырубить первого охранника, второго, а потом всех положить в лоджии. Только в обратном порядке. Сначала попадёт на этаж, зайдёт в лоджию, там всех положит — там камер нет, потом надо будет вырубить охранника у двери, а потом — на входе на этаж и открыть дверь. Только так. Но это — шесть человек и сам Гонсалес. Если он народу больше не притащит. А ведь может.

— Справится, — отмахнулся Рамон. — Лишь бы не умыкнули до начала представления. Я поставлю ещё пару дежурных у отеля. На всякий случай.

Так и решили сделать.

 

 

 


	25. Свистопляска

 

**Свистопляска**

 

Кай разглядывал собственное отражение в зеркале. Покосился на часы и прикинул, что времени пока хватает. Снова посмотрел в зеркало и поправил ворот чёрной рубашки, прошитой серебряными нитями.

Он выходил на сцену пятнадцатым. Потом — двадцать минут на выступления оставшихся конкурсантов и полчаса на оценки и подсчёт общих баллов. Около часа до визита к Гонсалесу, если, конечно, Кай победит, и Гонсалес пригласит его в лоджию.

Кай провёл пальцами по стопке пластиковых карт. Карты пока лежали на столике. Выступать с ними в карманах он не собирался, планировал забрать после выступления.

Кай снова посмотрел в зеркало и решил, что выглядит всё-таки бледновато. Он не то чтобы волновался, но душа была не на месте. Сегодняшнее выступление казалось проще, потому что композиция отличалась ровностью, и танцы не включали в себя сложных элементов. Упор больше на вокал. Но текст песни немаленький, и Кай опасался, что может что-то напутать или переврать.

Он нашарил в коробке помаду, снял колпачок и оценил оттенок. Слишком яркий. Подушечкой указательного пальца Кай тронул алый стержень, затем прикоснулся пальцем к нижней губе и твёрдо провёл слева направо. Теперь в зеркале отражалось его лицо с аккуратно подчёркнутой умеренно алым губой. Помады оказалось ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы добавить лицу красок, но не переборщить.

Кай бросил помаду обратно в коробку, взял бумажную салфетку, расправил и приложил к губам. Как раз держал на губах, чтобы бумага впитала возможный излишек краски, когда взглядом поймал в зеркале отражение Криса.

Крис ухитрился бесшумно открыть дверь гримёрки и привалился спиной к косяку. Стоял боком к Каю, наблюдал краем глаза, а Кай видел в зеркальном отражении безупречный тонко очерченный профиль Криса.

Жан-Жаку Крис казался великаном, хотя на Криса многие смотрели снизу вверх. Каю Крис великаном не казался — ему нужно было лишь чуточку приподнять голову, чтобы встретить взгляд Криса. Не такой уж и высоченный, хотя бы не с высоты роста Кая. Сейчас Кай и вовсе был в ботинках для сцены, и разница в росте терялась окончательно.

Кай продолжал разглядывать отражение Криса. Даже посожалел, что руки Крис сунул в карманы лёгких брюк — спрятал изящные длинные пальцы. Зато Крис не мог спрятать лицо. Не мог спрятать пушистые ресницы, небрежно спадающие на лоб волосы, красиво очерченный узкий подбородок, маленький рот с трогательно пухлой нижней губой и задумчивые крупные глаза.

Это точно было неправильно, но Кай любовался. Ловил в облике Криса каждую изысканную деталь и любовался. Пока любовался, пытался разобраться в собственном смятении, но получалось плохо. Может быть, всему виной то, что они с Крисом делали, когда оставались наедине. Трудно быть безразличным к человеку, с которым откровенность доходит до таких пределов. Вообще трудно быть безразличным к человеку, который постоянно видит тебя обнажённым, без смущения трогает, а потом смотрит на тебя, когда ты наиболее уязвим и открыт в мгновения оргазма. Когда сам — в том же положении и смотришь на чужой оргазм, и видишь больше, чем показывают всем прочим.

Иллюзия прочной связи или прочная связь на самом деле?

Кай медленно отнял салфетку от губ, смял и бросил на столик.

Крис не сдвинулся с места: всё так же краем глаза смотрел, как Кай подходил к нему, а потом прижимался всем телом, чтобы дотянуться до дверной ручки и захлопнуть дверь. Всего миг, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы на затылке, заставить наклонить голову и раскрыть податливые губы. Так напористо Кай Криса ещё не целовал. Но это напоминало одержимость. Каю просто было необходимо поймать дыхание Криса, почувствовать мягкость его губ и коснуться языка, обвести собственным и прихватить зубами. До боли, которую можно вытерпеть. По крайней мере, Крис терпел и даже не доставал руки из карманов. Только потом тихо спросил, отогревая дыханием щёку:

— Успокаиваешься перед выходом на сцену?

Кай невольно повернул голову и отметил, что осталось семь минут.

— Что-то вроде, — соврал он и ещё раз припал к губам Криса, целуя несдержанно и жадно.

Крис всё же достал руки из карманов, тронул пальцами его лицо и медленно провёл подушечками по тёмному узору на левой стороне. Узор прятал клеймо и превращал его в часть более сложной композиции. Крис закрыл ладонью правую часть лица и слабо усмехнулся.

— Похож на демона из ада.

Кай отвёл ладонь Криса от лица и отвернулся. Настроение упало на несколько пунктов. Если бы не Крис, Каю не пришлось бы носить на лице дикий узор уже в третий раз. Вообще не пришлось бы прятать постоянно под волосами часть лица.

Крис снова прикоснулся пальцами к его щекам, погладил и коротко тронул губами скулу.

— Беги уже, а то я не смогу тебя отпустить.

— Будешь в зале?

— Нет. Посмотрю под другим углом. — Крис собирался остаться за кулисами. Но это было лучше, чем если бы он вовсе не пришёл.

Кай пробежался по длинному коридору, взлетел по ступеням и задержался, чтобы разгладить ворот рубашки и проверить, аккуратно ли она заправлена под пояс брюк.

— Джин Джон Рэн? — Невысокая смуглая дама в строгом костюме-тройке держала в руках расписание и требовательно смотрела на Кая. Пришлось потратить минуту, чтобы опознать собственное имя. Рамон при регистрации использовал настоящее имя Кая, написанное иероглифами. Распорядители прочли его по-китайски и записывали теперь латиницей по английским правилам чтения. В скобочках после сценического псевдонима.

— Ким Чонин, — машинально поправил даму Кай.

— Джин Джон Рэн? — настойчивее повторила она.

— Да. — Проще было согласиться.

— Три минуты, пожалуйста. Микрофон на сцене. Ваш трек — "Четыре элемента", всё правильно?

— Да, верно.

— Три минуты, — ещё раз напомнила дама и огласила следующее имя из списка.

 

Кай придвинулся ближе к выходу на сцену. Там как раз выступал конкурсант, который шёл перед ним. Кай беззвучно шевелил губами, повторяя текст песни и от души надеясь, что не переврёт слова на языке, которого не знает. Так увлёкся, что едва не подскочил на месте от лёгкого прикосновения к спине. Большой ладонью мучительно медленно провели вдоль позвоночника от лопаток к пояснице. Каю не требовалось оглядываться, чтобы понять, кто это. Он просто завёл руку за спину и поймал ладонь Криса, крепко сжал длинные пальцы и держал, пока мимо не прошёл закончивший выступление конкурсант.

На сцене ведущие коротко поделились впечатлениями от номера и объявили выход Мистера Дэстини.

Кай неохотно отпустил пальцы Криса и свободной походкой двинулся на сцену под первые аккорды. У микрофона остановился, коснулся рукой и, прикрыв глаза, запел. Перед припевом снял микрофон с подставки и направился к краю сцены. Одновременно пел и танцевал. Чувствовал спиной горячий взгляд и едва удерживался от неуместной улыбки. По лицу струился пот даже сейчас — под софитами было дьявольски жарко. Но неважно. Всё было неважно, потому что Крис смотрел на него, когда он крутился под звуки скрипки. Кай даже не понимал, что поёт — слова сами ложились на язык, бездумно и легко. Не понимал, как поёт — мелодия сама жила в нём.

Это было так же здорово, как сотни огоньков в зале и пристальное внимание зрителей. Правда, закончилось как-то внезапно. Совершенно внезапно. Кай задохнулся от неожиданности, едва осознал, что стоит на краю сцены дольше положенного. Он поклонился, вернул микрофон на место и постарался уйти степенно. За кулисами Криса не нашёл и рванул в гримёрку.  Растерянно осмотрел пустое помещение и хотел уже позвонить, но дверь за спиной захлопнулась.

Он обернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Крис запер дверь на задвижку. Потом Крис в эту самую дверь влип спиной. Они обжигали губы друг друга шумным дыханием, пытались поцеловаться, но только ещё больше мешали сами себе.

— На сцене ты меняешься... — пробормотал Крис, но Кай сейчас не мог вести светские беседы. Волнение — сцена — возбуждение. Привычная для него связка. Он вцепился в Криса и дёрнул к себе. Наконец-то закрыл рот поцелуем и толкнул наугад. Направление угадал верно и свалился на Криса, плюхнувшегося на старый диван, частично заваленный полотенцами и другими тряпками. Целовал с нетерпением, ловил руки и прижимал запястья к вытертой обивке.

Если Крис и хотел о чём-то спросить или возмутиться, то сейчас мог лишь мычать с языком Кая у себя во рту. На окраине сознания маячило напоминание, что у них не больше часа. Это лишь сильнее раззадоривало и заставляло Кая ещё крепче стискивать запястья Криса. Чтобы потом на светлой коже распустились тёмные пятна синяков.

Когда Кай перестал улавливать даже намёки на сопротивление, пропихнул колени между ног Криса, плотнее вжался бёдрами в пах и рискнул отпустить руки Криса, чтобы торопливо расстёгивать пуговицу за пуговицей.

— Ты что творишь, зараза? — Недовольный тон плохо сочетался со смехом, поэтому впечатления на Кая не произвёл. Крис улыбался с видом довольной сволочи. Пришлось снова заткнуть его поцелуем и расстёгивать брюки вслепую. Потом Кай проклинал в мыслях собственный костюм: с пуговицами на рубашке он справился, а вот со шнуровкой на брюках пришлось повозиться.

— Если ты думаешь... — Криса вот никто не спрашивал. Кай снова улёгся на нём, как на перине, и занял поцелуем. Настойчиво вталкивал язык в рот, стремительно проводил кончиком по нёбу, порывисто отстранялся и снова повторял, не позволяя ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Трогал ладонями грудь, сдвигал ткань и прикасался к припухшим от возбуждения соскам. От ощущения нежной кожи и твёрдых горошин под подушечками дыхание сбилось окончательно.

Кай уткнулся носом в шею Криса и тихо зарычал от почти непреодолимого желания послать всё к чёрту. Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Кай несдержанно вцепился зубами в кожу под ухом. Крис зашипел от боли, но руку не убрал и надавил на затылок сильнее, словно позволяя кусать ещё и ещё. Кай больше не кусал, но целовал собственнически и беспорядочно, чтобы оставить побольше следов. Таких следов, чтобы не вдруг сошли.

Добравшись до губ Криса, он немного успокоился. Обводил язык Криса собственным и легонько притирался к Крису всем телом. Старался прижаться горячим животом к животу Криса, плотнее соприкоснуться бёдрами так, чтобы собственным членом чувствовать член Криса. Тёрся до тех пор, пока ощущение твёрдых стволов, зажатых между ними, не стало предельно отчётливым настолько, чтобы различать даже соприкосновения яичками.

С довольным вдохом он прикрыл глаза, потому что Крис тронул ладонями его плечи, впился пальцами в мышцы до лёгкой боли, приятной боли. Хватка на плечах возбуждала ещё сильнее. Кай почти с ума сходил от осознания, что Крис за него держится, хрипло дышит и подаётся навстречу, трётся, что Крису всё это нравится не меньше.

Кай замер на минуту, нашарил ладони Криса у себя на плечах, отцепил, переплёл их пальцы и прижал руки Криса к диванной обивке. Провёл губами по приоткрытым губам Криса и снова принялся тереться о Криса — быстрее и припадая бёдрами к бёдрам ещё плотнее, чтобы щекотка густыми волосками по стволу и головке стала жёстче и невыносимее.

Было жарко и душно до умопомрачения. Кай невольно прикрывал глаза, чтобы капли пота в них не попадали и не щипали. С силой удерживал руки Криса и не разрешал добраться до их бёдер. Не разрешал прикасаться. Они могли только тереться друг о друга. До тех пор, пока Крис рывком не вскинулся. Кай губами ловил дрожь Криса и отголоски оргазма в сбитом дыхании и продолжал держать его руки. Позднее неохотно отпустил, отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на испачканный спермой живот. Не устоял и провёл по влажной коже на животе головкой собственного члена.

Крис вцепился рукой в спинку дивана, приподнялся, вынудив Кая немного отодвинуться и сесть на пятки. Порывисто прижал свободную руку к лицу Кая, закрыв ладонью глаза, и хрипло прошептал:

— Представь, что меня нет... Потрогай себя... Хочу посмотреть.

Кай сначала растерялся, но потом понял всё-таки, что имел в виду Крис. Неуверенно прикоснулся правой ладонью к всё ещё тяжёлому твёрдому члену, охватил пальцами и медленно провёл по всей длине. Крис по-прежнему закрывал ему глаза рукой, и чувствовать её у себя на лице было... странно.

— Смелее... — шепнул Крис. — Покажи, что тебе нравится.

Оставалось утешаться тем, что выражение лица Криса он не видел. Кай повёл левой рукой вверх, чтобы коснуться собственного правого плеча, сжать пальцами и убедить себя, что это рука Криса, что это Крис держится за его плечо — крепко до боли.

Учащённое дыхание, прохладная ладонь на лице, тьма перед глазами, накатывающие раз за разом волны удовольствия.

— Ещё... — едва слышный шёпот.

Кай зажмурился и сдвинул руку с плеча на шею, чтобы большой палец лёг под мочкой, и потом подушечкой с нажимом — от уха к ямочке меж ключиц, вдоль напряжённой мышцы. Томно-сладко до зашкаливающего напряжения во всём теле. Большим пальцем от ямочки на подбородке вниз по шее — теперь без нажима, просто погладить, а если ногтем по коже легонько — это до приятной дрожи.

Кай задохнулся от неожиданности, когда поверх его руки на члене легла ладонь Криса. Выверенное по силе сжатие и призрачная тень от прикосновения руки к лицу. Пальцы Криса на плече. Губы... Кай притянул Криса ближе, чтобы поцеловать и немножко умереть от ощущения прохладной ладони на шее. Именно так, как надо. Крис повторял всё, что Кай показывал недавно. Большим пальцем от мочки вниз, по напряжённой мышце на шее, большим пальцем от ямочки на подбородке к груди, а потом — ногтем по коже — там же.

Кай притягивал Криса к себе, надавливая рукой на затылок, толкался в тесный кулак и не отпускал губы. Задыхался, но целовал снова и снова. Приоткрыл глаза, чтобы встретить внимательный взгляд Криса.

Ладонь сместилась на щёку. Кончиками пальцев Крис огладил ухо, а большим провёл по скуле с осторожной лаской. Кай резко выдохнул и ухватился за пояс Криса, прижался, мешая Крису водить рукой по члену, уткнулся носом в шею, слегка куснул выступающую ключицу и зажмурился. Чувствовал, как Крис перебирал пальцами его волосы.

— Просто сожми и держи... — Кай сам себя с трудом понял, но Крис, видимо, догадался и без слов, поэтому позволил толкаться в кулак. Трогал иногда губами шею, проводил большим пальцем или ворошил влажные от пота пряди на затылке, пока Кай не кончил.

Оба свалились на диван. Кай снова лежал на Крисе и шумно дышал ему в шею, ничуть не волнуясь из-за испачканного костюма.

— Лаура была права. Кажется, в прошлый раз я очень много потерял, — ехидно отметил Крис, продолжая гладить Кая по голове. — Если тебя, конечно, каждый раз после выхода на сцену так зажигает.

Отвечать ему Кай не собирался. Сам знал, что возбуждается после выступлений. Раньше Кай просто это подавлял. Получалось. Но сегодня под рукой болтался Крис, поэтому не получилось. Крис оказался катализатором и усилил возбуждение до предела.

Кай с силой зажмурился и плотнее прижался щекой к шее Криса. Пытался выкинуть из головы собственные желания, потому что хотел большего. Даже остался лежать на Крисе, когда справился с дыханием. Чтобы не вставать, а побыть подольше кожа к коже. Чувствовал, как Крис дышит, чувствовал длинные пальцы в собственных волосах, близость губ к скуле...

— Ещё не всё, — тихо, но твёрдо напомнил через несколько минут Крис. — Тебе надо переодеться.

— Знаю, — глухо прорычал в шею Криса Кай.

— Салфетки есть? — Крис настойчиво отлепил его от себя и спихнул с дивана. Пришлось плестись за салфетками и молча переодеваться в свободные тёмные брюки и белую рубашку.

— Иди-ка сюда... — Крис недовольно осмотрел его, смахнул со столика расчёску и попытался сделать что-нибудь с волосами. — Выглядишь так, будто час в постели кувыркался.

Кай насмешливо вскинул правую бровь.

— Молчи уже, паршивец. — Крис пошарил в коробке, нашёл тот самый тюбик с помадой, провёл пальцем по алому стержню и прикоснулся подушечкой к нижней губе Кая. Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Крис трогал губы Кая и закрашивал их яркий после поцелуев оттенок менее броским. Потом Крис сосредоточенно оттирал салфеткой тёмные линии узора на левой стороне лица. Специальный состав для краски всё равно не брал узор с первого раза, потому пришлось трижды менять салфетки.

Крис придирчиво оглядел результат, притянул Кая к себе и поцеловал. Кай ответил на поцелуй с энтузиазмом, доводя до греха. Они могли и не остановиться на этом, но тут, к счастью, громко и требовательно постучали в дверь.

— Пора. — Крис отпустил его и подтолкнул к двери.

— Карты, — тихо напомнил Кай. Крис сгрёб пластиковые карты со стола и передал ему в руки. Кай торопливо рассовал карты по карманам, отпер дверь и вывалился в коридор. Его поджидала уже знакомая дамочка.

— К сцене, пожалуйста. Вызовут с минуты на минуту.

За кулисами толпились все участники и нервно заламывали руки. Кай притулился в уголке и проверил карты в карманах, чтобы те удобно доставались. Он не особо волновался из-за результатов. Участие в его нынешнем положении оказалось всё равно важнее. Все три раза он зажёг зал, и это было для него самым ценным. Как глоток привычной жизни.

На сцену всех позвали спустя пять минут, чтобы объявить итоговые баллы. Кай набрал девятнадцать с половиной, и сомневаться в победе уже не приходилось. Под занавес на него нацепили золотой лавровый венок и попросили исполнить демо. Он судорожно вспоминал слова на проигрыше, пока танцевал. Хорошо, что всё-таки вспомнил. Под софитами и за полторы минуты взмок опять, но до гримёрки добежать не успел. Стоило только уйти со сцены, как его перехватил вёрткий и скользкий даже на вид хмырь в дорогом деловом костюме и при бабочке.

— Васкес, — небрежно представился он. — Секретарь сеньора Гонсалеса. Джин Джон Рэн, правильно?

Кай не стал исправлять англо-китайский вариант имени на корейский и просто кивнул, постаравшись незаметно вытереть влажные от пота ладони о ткань брюк.

— Сеньор Гонсалес хочет вас поздравить лично и побеседовать с вами. Он ожидает вас в закрытой лоджии. Прошу следовать за мной.

— Было бы неплохо заскочить в гримёрку. Я весь мокрый и...

— Ничего страшного. Сеньор Гонсалес видел ваше выступление, потому всё прекрасно поймёт.

Кай нашёл взглядом Криса в дальнем конце коридора, вздохнул и кивнул. Он двинулся следом за Васкесом уже уверенно — Крис видел Васкеса, значит, должен был понять, что происходит. Пока всё шло по плану. Гонсалес прибыл к началу мероприятия в сопровождении секретаря и пяти охранников. Итого — семеро. Предположительно, сам Гонсалес и его секретарь угрозы не представляли. Пять серьёзных противников и два несерьёзных.

Васкес провёл Кая по лестнице на последний этаж. Дверь там была мощная и глухая, но вполне обычная, без всяких сюрпризов. В стороне от двери мигала красным огоньком камера.

Васкес надавил пальцем на кнопку, и через минуту их пропустили на этаж. По ту сторону двери у монитора околачивался охранник. Он же и обыскал Кая. Пока он обыскивал, Кай внимательно смотрел и отмечал пистолет под полой пиджака и наручники на поясе. На полке под монитором валялась резиновая дубинка.

— Чист, — коротко бросил Васкесу охранник, закончив с обыском.

Васкес зашагал дальше по коридору. Кай следовал за ним в двух шагах и прикидывал путь. Уже решил, что нужная дверь в конце коридора, и почти расстроился, потому что от двери в конце коридора добежать до охранника на входе быстро стало бы проблемой. К счастью, Васкес свернул направо. В семи метрах от поворота была искомая дверь. Рядом скучающе переминался с ноги на ногу второй охранник. Он окинул Васкеса и Кая недобрым взглядом и распахнул перед ними дверь.

Внутри околачивались три охранника и Гонсалес. Два охранника держались ближе к двери — у мониторов, куда выводились картинки с камер, а один торчал подле скучающего седовласого типа, развалившегося в мягком кресле.

Кай намеренно задержался у двери и сдержанно поприветствовал Гонсалеса. Тот жестом предложил ему присесть на софу у стола.

— Чай? Кофе?

— Чай, — выбрал Кай, опустившись на софу. Отметил, что Васкес приткнулся возле охранника Гонсалеса. Парочка у мониторов так там и осталась. Чай Гонсалес принёс Каю сам и опять умостился в кресле. Хорошо, потому что проворно вскочить на ноги Гонсалес и при желании не смог бы — недостаток мягкой мебели.

Гонсалес внушительно не выглядел. Обычный тип преклонного возраста, слегка полноватый и с непримечательным лицом. Просто одет дорого. Запонки уж точно украшали настоящие бриллианты.

Гонсалес долго молчал и открыто разглядывал Кая. Вот взгляд у него оказался цепким и неприятным. По крайней мере, у Кая определённо возникло ощущение, будто Гонсалес резал его скальпелем у себя в воображении.

— Извините, просто хочу вас нарисовать, — наконец соизволил пояснить причину пристального взгляда Гонсалес. — У вас... примечательный типаж.

— Чем же, если не секрет? — Кай поднёс чашку к губам, тронул край, но пить не стал, лишь сделал вид, что попробовал чай и счёл слишком горячим.

— Вы очень просты. Местами до откровенной грубости... губы, подбородок, нос, скулы... Очень грубо, словно вас лепили наспех и из всего, что нашлось под рукой. Но всё в итоге... выглядит благородно красиво. Парадоксальная внешность, я бы сказал.

— Я в замешательстве, — признался Кай со слабой улыбкой. — Это... комплимент?

— Пожалуй, — усмехнулся в ответ Гонсалес, но смотрел при этом так же цепко и без капли одобрения. Похоже, Рамон был прав — Кай Гонсалесу не нравился ничуть. Гонсалес всего лишь признал, что с "материалом" можно работать, но восторга у него это не вызывало. — Я вас не только за этим позвал. Сначала стоит упомянуть, что вы победили по итогам конкурса. Вам полагается получить денежный приз, но это не главное. Вас интересует контракт со студией звукозаписи "Латина Америка"? Это три года сотрудничества. Сам контракт вы увидите позднее. Работать придётся в Сантьяго и Буэнос-Айресе. Должен отметить, что условия для новичка очень удобные и выгодные.

— Позволю себе принять решение после того, как ознакомлюсь с контрактом, — осторожно ответил Кай. — Что-то ещё?

Гонсалес заметно нахмурился. Как видно, манеры Кая его тоже не слишком вдохновляли на подвиги. Либо он попросту не привык к осмотрительности кандидатов. Наверное, Каю полагалось с радостью согласиться сразу и на всё, но его учили иначе. Он обычно читал все бумаги предельно внимательно и вдумчиво, а уж потом решал, ставить своё имя на них или нет.

— Хорошо. Это можно будет сделать у меня дома. Вам придётся нанести мне визит в любом случае. Теперь же вернёмся к тому, с чего мы начали. Я хочу нарисовать вас. Что скажете?

— Что я удивлён. — Удивлён Кай ни черта не был, но светить своей осведомлённостью не собирался.

— Почему же?

— Я слышал, что вы пишете картины, но ещё слышал и то, что вы предпочитаете других моделей. Разве я вам подхожу?

— Эксперименты мне не чужды. Хочу попробовать поработать с вашей парадоксальностью. — Гонсалес улыбнулся, но лучше бы не улыбался. Улыбка вышла неприятной и колкой.

— Сколько времени это займёт?

— Недели хватит, мне кажется. — Гонсалес улыбнулся ещё неприятнее.

— Не уверен, что столько продержусь.

— О нет, продержитесь. Быть может, даже дней десять. — Гонсалес пристально рассматривал его руки и ноги. — Даже двенадцать, смею предположить.

Не самое лучшее чувство — знать, сколько дней он будет умирать. А Гонсалес определённо говорил именно об этом.

— Если хотите, можем поехать ко мне прямо сейчас. Вы как раз после выступления — мышечный рельеф после нагрузки чудесный.

— Вам виднее. Почему бы нет? — Кай легко поднялся с софы и шагнул к двери, сунув руки в карманы. Краем глаза держал Васкеса, охранника у кресла и Гонсалеса. Видел, как Гонсалес тоже поднялся и двинулся следом, за ним потянулись и Васкес с охранником. Двое у мониторов остались стоять на местах, и Кай неспешно шёл именно к ним. Ждал, когда же остальные подтянутся ближе, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Но не дождался. Один из охранников шагнул от мониторов ему навстречу. Перекрыть второго пока не успел, но если бы Кай позволил сделать ещё шаг, то добраться до второго стало бы сложнее. Пришлось выдернуть руки из карманов.

Кай стремительным движением будто поправил воротник ближайшему охраннику и отшатнулся ко второму, буквально влетев в его объятия. Пока второй пытался понять, что бы это значило, Кай резким движением вогнал отставленный большой палец ему под ухо и рванулся прочь. Васкес выронил папку с бумагами, Гонсалес отступил на шаг, а третий охранник бросил ладонь на рукоять пистолета.

Охранник, которому Кай "поправил воротник", захрипел, сжав руками горло. Второй медленно повалился на ковёр, а третий успел выхватить пистолет. Кай стремительно махнул ногой и жёстким носком ботинка врезал точно по косточке на запястье, и пистолет улетел в угол помещения. Пластиковая карта рассекла кожу над воротником рубашки. Кай, не останавливаясь, текучим движением обогнул третьего охранника, на ходу повернулся спиной к Васкесу и резко двинул локтем в живот. Васкес согнулся с шумным выдохом, и Кай тут же дёрнул кулаком ударной руки вверх — до хруста. Нос Васкеса встречи с кулаком не выдержал.

Гонсалес времени зря не терял. Не так уж и прост оказался, потому что вытащил пистолет с коротким дулом. Ему не слишком помогло. Кай без труда дотянулся зажатой между пальцами картой до руки Гонсалеса. Длинный глубокий порез на тыльной стороне ладони заставил Гонсалеса выронить оружие. Кай резко провёл картой ещё раз. Гонсалес глупо уставился на собственную руку, где медленно набухала алым ровная линия между указательным и средним пальцами. Рисовать он теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь смог бы. Не правой рукой уж точно. Добивать Гонсалеса не потребовалось — он потерял сознание.

Кай проверил Васкеса. Тоже в отключке, как и тот охранник, которого он ткнул большим пальцем под ухо. Два других охранника были на полпути на тот свет — кровь медленно вытекала из глубоких порезов на шеях.

Кай осмотрел карты, на которых и капли крови не осталось, запихнул обратно в карманы и подошёл к двери. Выдохнул и толкнул створку. Стартовал с места. Налетел на охранника, выставив согнутую в колене ногу, бросил ладонь на висок и долбанул головой об стенку раза четыре, пока бедолага падал. На полу охранник затих и встать уже не попытался — отключился надёжно.

Поправив рубашку, Кай сунул руки в карманы и неторопливо зашагал по коридору. Ещё издали приветливо заулыбался охраннику.

— Как, уже уходите? — спросил тот с заметным недоумением.

— На минуту. Нужно кое-что забрать из вещей в гримёрке. Сеньор Гонсалес ждёт меня обратно.

— О, понятно... — Охранник отпер дверь и отвернулся от монитора как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить челюстью отличный прямой правой. Отлетел назад и сполз на пол по стенке. Кай добавил ему коленом в лицо и кинулся к двери. Широко распахнул и прищурился, вглядываясь в полумрак.

Алекса узнал сразу по росту и нескладной фигуре.

— По плану?

— Семеро, — коротко отозвался Кай и посторонился.

— Тогда возвращайся, только карты сюда давай.

Кай вытащил из карманов все карты и впихнул Алексу в руки.

— Задержись в гримёрке минут на семь, на всякий случай рубашку поменяй, а эту с собой прихвати. Крови не вижу, но мало ли. Потом спустишься в холл и поторчишь там у всех на глазах минут пять-десять. Как подъедет машина, сядешь в неё. Шофёра ты знаешь. Ну и домой. В отель не сворачивай — вещи без тебя доставят. На стрёме люди Рамона, так что всё путём. Двигаем.

— Крис? — не удержался от вопроса Кай.

— Занят. Приедет вместе с остальными. Всё, бегом отсюда.

Кай пробежался по лестнице, на нужном этаже свернул к служебным помещениям, юркнул в гримёрку и покопался в захваченных вещах. Другой рубашки не нашлось, а та, что была от костюма для сцены, не годилась уж точно — светлые пятна от спермы красовались на видном месте. Удалось откопать только слегка помятую синюю футболку. Кай натянул её, скомкал снятую рубашку, сунул в пакет, а сверху прикрыл костюмом. С пакетом в руке он вышел в коридор и лениво спустился в холл. К окнам приближаться не стал и остановился у пальмы рядом с колонной.

Пока стоял и ждал, задумался. Прикидывал, каким путём и способом Алекс со своими людьми собирался вытаскивать семь тел наружу. В детали плана на этом этапе его не посвящали, но было интересно.

Из задумчивости его вывело прикосновение к плечу. Он резко развернулся и увидел перед собой человека в строгом костюме. Тот вопросительно смотрел на него, будто ждал ответа.

— Простите?

— Господин Крис Ву?

Кай даже растерялся от неожиданности, но человек напротив внимательно посмотрел на него и задержал взгляд на прикрытом чёлкой клейме.

— Я уполномочен передать это вам, господин Ву, — уже уверенно произнёс странный незнакомец и протянул Каю белый конверт. — Всего доброго.

Кай ошалело глазел вслед незнакомцу, сжимая пальцами конверт. Потом перевёл взгляд на плотную бумагу и осмотрел со всех сторон. На конверте никаких подписей не обнаружил. Вообще ничего. Пожав плечами, он надорвал бумагу и вытащил узкий бланк. Первым делом уткнулся взглядом в собственное имя, написанное иероглифами, номер паспорта, по-английски шло уже надоевшее "Джин Джон Рэн", а затем родной хангыль — "Ким Чонин".

Кай изумлённо уставился на другую строчку и нервно облизнул губы. От всей души надеялся, что указанная там сумма была в монгольских тугриках.

— Господин Джин Джон Рэн?

Кай медленно и осторожно повернул голову, уже не представляя, что теперь ещё должно на него свалиться.

Худощавый мужчина смотрел на него доброжелательно и немного устало.

— Да?

— Я по поводу приза. У вас документы при себе сейчас?

Кай отрешенно покачал головой, всё ещё надеясь на тугрики в бланке.

— Будьте любезны тогда прийти завтра с документами, хорошо? В четыре вам будет удобно? Надо просто оформить кое-какие документы, и вы получите чек.

— Да, конечно, — заторможенно отозвался Кай, натужно вспоминая курс тугрика относительно корейской воны. В голову ничего не лезло. Совершенно. Кай никогда курсом тугрика всерьёз не интересовался.

За спиной вежливо кашлянули, и Кай чуть не выругался в голос. Но, обернувшись, увидел на сей раз шофёра. Знакомое лицо малость привело Кая в чувство.

В машине он ещё раз внимательно изучил бланк и всё-таки вспомнил несколько очень нехороших слов, потому что сумма была определённо не в монгольских тугриках, а вполне себе в долларах. Кай только не понимал, какого дьявола странный тип обозвал его Крисом, а бланк вручил на имя Кая. Сам бланк походил на извещение по состоянию счёта, но у Кая точно не было счёта в этом конкретном банке, ещё и на такую сумму. Вот если бы сумма оказалась всё-таки в тугриках, это походило бы на правду.

До виллы машина добралась за четверть часа. Кай попрощался с шофёром, прихватил пакет с вещами и поднялся по ступеням. Пакет у него забрала горничная и предложила принести в гостиную чай, предупредив, что Крис как раз в гостиной его и ждёт.

В гостиную он зашёл с проклятым бланком в руках.

Крис сидел за столом. Успел переодеться в джинсы и неприличную майку, которая открывала больше, чем следовало, включая татуировку на плече, свежие засосы на шее и не менее свежие синяки на запястьях. Крис заметил бланк у Кая в руках и помрачнел.

— Лучше подняться наверх. В кабинет. Есть разговор.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Кай и выразительно помахал бланком.

 

 

 


	26. Открытая игра

 

**Открытая игра**

 

Кай сосредоточенно разглядывал столешницу, лишь бы не глазеть на Криса, вертевшего в руках злосчастный бланк. Дело было не в бланке. Дело было в самом Крисе, напялившем порнографию вместо одежды. Кай подумывал достать из шкафа все непристойные майки и сжечь их к дьяволу, чтобы Крис носил что-то поприличнее. Потому что голова Кая стабильно выдавала при сочетании "Крис и майка" результат "валить и трахать". Перестановка слагаемых не помогала. Ничуть. Даже Даная на стене кисти великого Тициана — или это была копия? — не охлаждала воспалённое воображение Кая.

У Кая зудело всё и везде. Он извертелся на стуле, пытаясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться, да уж куда там... Стоило на миг забыться и посмотреть на Криса — пиши пропало. То есть, встало. Всё. Дыбом. Ещё эти засосы на шее...

— Что ты крутишься? — не выдержал в итоге Крис.

— Ничего, — буркнул Кай и покосился на бланк в пальцах Криса. Пальцы ещё... — Что это?

— Твой новый счёт. — Крис небрежно бросил бланк на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Это все резервы. Чтобы не рисковать. Счёт новый, о нём не знает никто, кроме меня, Алекса и тебя. Получить доступ к счёту можешь только ты. Лично. Без твоего присутствия и разрешения снять деньги со счёта невозможно.

— Не хочу в этом участвовать, — отрезал Кай. — Вдруг что случится, ты же с меня спросишь, так? Закрой его.

— Даже не подумаю. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Я хочу рассчитывать на тебя. Доступ к счёту только у тебя есть. Без тебя деньги снять никак. Если они мне понадобятся, я просто попрошу их у тебя. Ты можешь как пользоваться этими средствами сам, так и не прикасаться к ним. Сам решай. Но хранить их будешь ты. И доступ будет только у тебя.

— Но это глупо! — возмутился Кай и невольно посмотрел на Криса. Торопливо облизнул губы, оценив тонкую белую лямку на безупречном плече. — Если я не останусь после четырнадцатого февраля, что тогда? Смысл доверять мне этот счёт?

— Это неважно. Я говорил тебе — даже если ты будешь далеко, твой статус отменить невозможно. Ты всё равно будешь моим фаворитом. И будешь просто присматривать за счётом. Вот и всё. Это просто резервы, Кай. Я их не использую. Деньги работают сами на себя. Ими распоряжается банк, и на счёт капают проценты. Вот и всё. Пусть лежат. Они же тебе не мешают.

— Ну конечно... — Кай снова уставился на столешницу и вздохнул. — Тот тип назвал меня твоим именем.

— Имел право. Ты тоже можешь использовать моё имя, если надо. Для всех, кто со мной ведёт дела, ты — это я.

— Двуликий Янус. — Кай прикрыл глаза и вздохнул опять. — Ещё бы третьего, и будет Святая Троица.

— Ну нет. Игры втроём я не одобряю.

— Удивляешь. — Кай пытался скосить глаза и так, и эдак, чтобы ментально сдвинуть простыню, скромно прикрывающую прелести Данаи на картине, и переключить внимание с Криса. Не получалось. Даная, которая собралась заняться жарким сексом с золотым дождём, возбуждала намного меньше, чем Крис в грёбаной майке.

— Как сказать. Просто делиться не люблю. Ладно, с этим разобрались. — Крис выбрался из кресла, подошёл к окну и с видом маньяка принялся тщательно задёргивать плотные и тяжёлые шторы. Кай уже почти позабыл, насколько Крис не выносит прозрачные стены и огромные окна. Впору заподозрить Криса в агорафобии, например.

— Они же с той стороны не просматриваются, — буркнул Кай.

— Мне похрен. Я тут себя чувствую как под лупой или в террариуме. Гадость. — Крис поморщился и потянул за тёмную ткань, чтобы проверить, что шторы задёрнуты как следует. — Так вот, Гонсалеса привезли. Алекс со специалистами сейчас с ним... беседуют.

— Ага, паяльник в задницу — и полная исповедь гарантирована. Знаю я их беседы. Он же так что угодно наговорить может.

Крис глянул на него с лёгкой опаской.

— Поэтому разговаривают с Гонсалесом они, а не ты или Рамон.

— Рамон тоже предпочитает паяльник? — заинтересовался Кай.

— Ваше единодушие меня порой напрягает. В общем, я хотел лишь сказать, что результат беседы мы узнаем утром. Возможно. Если Гонсалес упрётся, то придётся ждать. Разговорить его надо за неделю. Дольше тянуть нельзя. Хочешь перекусить? А то я помню, чем тебя кормили в последние дни. Воздухом и чаем. Одни кости вон.

Кай помотал головой и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы спрятать зевок.

— Ясно. Тогда моем слона — и в постель.

— Можно сразу куда-нибудь в уголок с подушкой и одеялом? В гордом одиночестве и немытым? — Кай уже привык спать один за время конкурса, а Крису чёрт знает что могло взбрести в голову. В общем-то, нормально, если не делать скидку на нынешнее состояние Кая и Криса в порнографической майке.

— Нельзя, — без раздумий и колебаний отрезал Крис. — Помоешься сам, ладно, но спать будешь со мной. Пошли.

Кай вздохнул обречённо и с поникшим видом поплёлся за Крисом на первый этаж. Бесстыже глазел на спину Криса, пока они спускались по лестнице, и снова мечтал сжечь все майки Криса к дьяволу. Майки на Крисе смотрелись вершиной разврата — куда там Данае и её простынке. За несчастную минуту пути по лестнице Кай успел отыметь Криса в воображении в пяти разных позах. В каждой фигурировала разорванная в порыве страсти майка.

Когда воображение зашло на шестой круг, и запястья Криса оказались связаны разорванной в порыве страсти майкой, Кай чуть не застонал в голос от отчаяния. Но перед глазами всё так же маячила прямая спина Криса с частично завешенными тканью лопатками, открытая шея и плечи с тонкими белыми лямками. Всё это выглядело совершенно издевательски, включая тёмные линии татуировки и отпечатки губ Кая на матовой коже. У Кая губы невыносимо зудели от желания приложиться к шее Криса опять и подновить отпечатки, заодно увеличив их количество. Чтобы Крис весь стал пятнистым с головы до ног. Кай представил отпечаток от губ на пояснице Криса и едва не отхватил себе язык, потому что кровь тут же прилила точно не туда, куда надо.

Каю хотелось побиться головой о стенку, потому что всё это неимоверно выбешивало. Он не привык к таким вот реакциям на высоченных и больно наглых мужчин, мнящих Кая своей личной собственностью. Ладно ещё после выступления, но сейчас-то... из-за какой-то грёбаной майки... на Крисе.

Просто пиздец. Слов нет.

Пиздец стал полным и необратимым, когда Крис притормозил у их комнаты и распахнул дверь. Стоял рядом, пропуская Кая и придерживая пальцами ручку. Майка сдвинулась на груди, и Кай с вселенской тоской уставился на выглянувший во всей красе сосок. Разумеется, Кай тут же запнулся на ровном месте, полетел вперёд и влип с размаха в Криса, обхватил руками за пояс, чтобы позорно не свалиться на пол. Крис его ещё прижал к груди и позволил заценить сосок с максимально близкого расстояния. Как будто нарочно издевался.

Кай мысленно свернул себе шею, приложил титаническое усилие, чтобы отлипнуть от Криса и отвести взгляд от соска, и постыдно сбежал в ванную. Ещё и заперся изнутри, чтобы наверняка.

Торопливо принимал душ и убеждал себя, что это просто гормоны. В его возрасте — сам Бог велел. Вот Кай и кидался на всё, что шевелилось. Особенно если это шевелящееся бегало в развратных майках, которые только на костёр, и светило соблазнительно припухшими сосками налево и направо. Ещё и лопатки показывало вкупе с засосами на матовой коже.

Кай упорно думал о свёрлах и пилах, пока всё не упало. Яростно вытирался полотенцем так, словно собирался содрать с себя кожу. Потом просочился мимо Криса и улёгся на кровати, завернувшись в простыню как мумия.

За тонкой дверью ванной зашумела вода. Фантазия тут же опасно шевельнулась и начала рисовать картинку со снимающим майку Крисом. Кай тихо зарычал, сгрёб подушку и накрыл ею голову. Он уже горько сожалел, что не подрочил в ванной по-быстрому. Как только не додумался... Удобный же момент был. Вот дурак.

Спустя четверть часа Кай взял себя в руки. Немного. Потому что это же Крис, а значит, уснуть так просто не получится. Крис непременно захочет что-нибудь, и можно будет спокойно разрядиться, и чёрт с ним, что там Крис подумает.

Кай извертелся на кровати в ожидании, когда же Крис выйдет из ванной. Тот вышел в полотенце на бёдрах, потянулся, добрёл до кровати, полотенце бросил в кресло и улёгся, погасив лампу у изголовья.

Кай тихо лежал на левом боку и ждал. Дождался, что его знакомо подгребли ближе, прижали спиной к груди, обняли за пояс и уткнулись носом в затылок.

Всё.

Крис едва ощутимо касался его живота кончиками пальцев, размеренно дышал и время от времени нюхал волосы. Только-то.

Кай для верности подождал пару минут, но ничего не изменилось. Абсолютно ничего. Он тоскливо вздохнул, потому что хотелось так же исступлённо, как накануне в гримёрке. Трогать. Тереться. Можно и посущественнее. Чтобы Крис кончил у него на глазах.

Крис вовсе убрал руку и тихо повернулся на другой бок.

Кай выдержал ещё пару минут и тоже повернулся, чтобы полюбоваться на спину и затылок Криса в полумраке. Приподнялся на локте и принялся сверлить Криса возмущённым взглядом.

— Прожжёшь дыру у меня в спине. Спи уже, — пробормотал Крис. — Я просто соскучился по тебе в моей постели. Не волнуйся, приставать сегодня не буду.

Кай плюхнулся на матрас и уставился за стеклянную стену — на бассейн и фигурные фонари, свет от которых добирался даже до подушек. Немедленно заподозрил Криса в изощрённых издевательствах. Когда не надо, так вечно что-нибудь и как-нибудь, а когда очень надо, то "не волнуйся, приставать не буду".

Повертевшись немного, Кай затих на боку — носом к спине Криса. Дотянулся пальцем и принялся обводить лопатку подушечкой, потом нарисовал воображаемую линию рядом с позвоночником, добрался до выступающего позвонка в основании шеи и погладил. Палец сам по себе сдвинулся выше и уткнулся в багровое пятно. Кай нахмурился при попытке вспомнить, как это он ухитрился даже тут губами Криса пометить. Тихо вздохнул и машинально потёр пятно кончиком пальца, даже ногтем поскрёб.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — сонно пробурчал Крис, не изменив положение, только немного повёл левым плечом. Кай придвинулся ближе, приник к спине Криса и почти коснулся губами уха.

— Я могу потанцевать для тебя, хочешь?

Крис замер, потом медленно повернул голову. В глазах ярким блеском отразился свет фонарей.

— Где ты танцевать собрался?

Кай кивнул в сторону стеклянной стены. На фоне прозрачного прямоугольника его силуэт просматривался бы отлично. Особенно если смотреть с кровати.

— Дай угадаю... — Крис фыркнул. — Собираешься привязать меня тут и танцевать, пока я не завою и всё тут не обкончаю?

— Нет. Привязывать — это не совсем то, что мне нужно. Твоим рукам можно найти другое применение.

Крис помолчал, улёгся на спине и всё-таки спросил:

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Потанцевать, потрогать и посмотреть. Вроде ничего такого. А ты боишься? — Каю стало теперь весело при мысли, что Крис начал вдруг бояться кроватных игр.

Вместо ответа Крис бросил ладонь ему на скулу и провёл затем пальцами по губам.

— Ладно. Но трогать будешь руками. — Крис настойчиво провёл пальцами по губам ещё раз. — Твои губы должны быть недалеко от моих.

Это несколько не совпадало с планами Кая, и он заколебался. Крис притянул его к себе и коротко поцеловал в уголок рта.

— Твои губы для поцелуев. Минет ты всё равно не умеешь делать, да и я не любитель доверять свой член зубастым кусакам. Стоит только подумать, что твои зубки так близко от самого ценного — у меня всё падает.

— Я не собирался кусать за...

— Нет, спасибо, у меня от одного воспоминания язык болит, как падла.

— Тут тоже нельзя? — Кай потрогал кончиком пальца сосок, и Крис накрыл его ладонь собственной.

— Можно, хотя... тогда я ревную.

— Что, прости? — изумился Кай.

— Сам знаю, что дурак. Ревновать к собственной груди — это уметь надо, но это слишком приятно, чтобы можно было отказаться. Ладно, ты будешь танцевать?

Кай молча перелез через Криса, ступил на пол и отошёл от кровати. Остановился у стеклянной преграды, за которой начиналась лазурь бассейна.

— Может, включить свет? — тихо спросил с кровати Крис, подсунул под спину подушку и устроился с комфортом.

— Нет, только после того, как я закончу. — Так было лучше. Кай сейчас стоял спиной к источнику слабого света, который падал на Криса. Крис видел лишь тёмный силуэт, зато Кай видел Криса и выражение его лица.

Танцевал Кай без музыки, но она звучала у него в ушах. От первого до последнего аккорда. Та самая музыка и тот самый танец, что он готовил для финала в Токио. Тот самый танец, результат которого остался для Кая неизвестным. Он так и не вспомнил, как закончился конкурс в Японии. Он не вспомнил даже, как ушёл со сцены.

Жан-Жак говорил, что такое бывает, тем более, тогда использовали коктейль, который едва Кая не убил. Побочный эффект. "Однажды вспомнишь. Когда-нибудь", — говорил Жан-Жак. Но Кай не вспомнил до сих пор. Зато мог ещё раз станцевать. Наверное, как тогда. Только тогда не было Криса, который смотрел.

Кай припал к полу и вскинул руки, медленно сгибая их в локтях, словно крылья дракона. Жадно пил восхищение, что отражалось в чертах лица Криса. Именно то, что Каю всегда было нужно. Власть над зрителями. Их обнажённые чувства на лицах и во взглядах. Пристальное внимание. Пьянящий восторг. Признание, что Кай — лучший. Долгие часы тренировок, каждое отточенное движение, повторённое тысячу и больше раз — до невыносимой боли в мышцах, миллион усилий и капель пота ради совершенного исполнения — всё это искупалось вниманием и восторгом зрителей. Любая боль и усталость исцелялись восхищением публики, даже если эта публика — один человек.

Кай как будто знал заранее, куда его занесёт, поэтому выбрал для финала в Токио латиноамериканскую песню. Сейчас он танцевал, ловил под ногами собственную тень и упивался чувствами Криса.

Крис неподвижно сидел на кровати, привалившись спиной к куче подушек, сминал в кулаках край простыни и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел... Под его взглядом Каю хотелось полететь по-настоящему. Полететь было невозможно, зато танцевать — вполне. Закончил он танец у изножья кровати, медленно опустил руки, выдохнул и потянул за простыню. Сдвигал плавно и неспешно, чтобы видеть сначала живот Криса, потом — бёдра, длинные ноги и ступни со слегка поджатыми пальцами.

— Включишь свет?

Крис вздрогнул, но нашарил переключатель и зажёг светильник.

— Что это было? То есть... это же полноценное выступление, да? Но я не помню, чтобы ты...

Кай как раз просунул левое колено между ступнями Криса и прижал палец к губам. Потом упёрся руками и подтянул правое колено. Плавно и с хищной неторопливостью переставлял руки и колени, подбираясь к Крису всё ближе, пока не прижался животом к животу и не улёгся на Криса. Контакт кожа к коже прошивал тело множеством электрических разрядов до едва уловимой, но непреходящей дрожи.

— Просто это...

— После. Всё потом, — шепнул Крису в подбородок Кай и потёрся кончиком носа о щёку. Глаза не прикрывал и смотрел. Ловил сбитое дыхание. Кай начинал танцевать уже возбуждённым, и танец помог немного взять себя в руки. С Крисом получилось наоборот — он из-за танца возбудился, но так было даже лучше.

Кай надавил ладонью Крису на грудь, вжал в подушки и легонько куснул за нижнюю губу, заставив приоткрыть рот. Кончиком языка провёл по кромке зубов и настойчиво толкнулся глубже. Ему нравилось, что в такие мгновения Крис поначалу терялся и уступал, позволяя целовать так, как Каю хотелось. А хотелось требовательно и властно, чтобы Крис отзывался и ничего не прятал, чтобы следовал за быстрыми касаниями, терялся в ощущениях и забывался, подставлял губы, едва слышно то ли мычал, то ли стонал и вновь и вновь позволял проводить по нёбу или играть с его языком.

Стоило прерваться всего на миг, и целовал уже Крис. Посасывал то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу и тоже пробирался языком в рот, чтобы столкнуться с языком Кая. Крис обычно целовал мягко и неторопливо, скорее, скользил и губами, и языком. Тогда уже терялся Кай — в нежности. Дрожал, когда Крис медленно проводил кончиком языка по губам и испытывал их на чувственность.

До нового перерыва и смены власти.

Кай жмурился, чувствуя пальцы Криса у себя в волосах. Тёрся носом о подбородок и трогал губами уже шею, подновляя засосы и увеличивая их количество. Отпечатки губ на матовой коже Криса выглядели как преступление, за которое полагалась смертная казнь. Как сладкий грех. На чистом светлом — винный багрянец.

Кай припал губами к пульсирующей жилке и закрыл глаза. Чувствовал под губами быстрое биение и ток крови. Пытался проследить от ключиц и ниже, пока не добрался до груди и не наткнулся на сосок. Нежный светло-коричневый оттенок темнел к центру. Кай обвёл его языком и сжал губами вершинку — во рту она стала тугой и твёрдой, ещё более выпуклой настолько, что хотелось её немного покусать и пососать, ощупать языком, погладить и поцеловать, а потом облизать, чтобы она вызывающе блестела от слюны. Проделав всё это, Кай приподнял голову и полюбовался на яркий теперь сосок, соблазнительно припухший. Потрогал пальцами и игриво ущипнул, чтобы послушать хриплый голос Криса.

Стонал Крис так, что у Кая что-то ломалось в голове. Ломалось необратимо, поэтому правый сосок он закусал и зацеловал до всё того же грешного багрянца. Растирал кожу у Криса на груди, чтобы выпуклые твёрдые вершинки тёрлись о внутренние стороны ладоней и сводили его с ума усиливающимся возбуждением. Раз за разом трогал и мучил Криса, и смотрел, как меняется строгое лицо, как смягчаются черты и окрашиваются страстью и откровенным желанием. Приоткрытые влажные губы, тонкий нос, дрожащие ресницы и тягучий взгляд с поволокой, трогательный излом густых бровей и крошечная морщинка между ними. Ещё — нежно-розовые пятна на скулах.

Каю определённо нравилось трогать Криса и доводить до греха. Чтобы от одного вида разгорячённого Криса дух захватывало. Когда обычно строгий, холодный и неприступный, а тут — сексуальный, возбуждённый и плавится под ним, как лёд в горячих руках. Кай сходил с ума от одного этого контраста. У него всё к чёрту сгорало от вида такого Криса.

— Красивый как смерть, — шептал он Крису в шею и прихватывал зубами мочку.

— Смерть страшная обычно, — задыхаясь, ворчал Крис и обнимал за пояс, прижимая к себе или вжимая в себя.

— Нет... Такой красивый, что умереть можно, — неуклюже объяснял Кай, одновременно пытаясь покусать Криса за шею. Легонько. Просто чтобы видеть оттиски зубов на матовой коже. Жаль, что они держались недолго. Было бы идеально, если бы остались навсегда. Как знак владения.

Кай неохотно отлип от шеи Криса, упёрся руками в грудь и приподнялся. Потрогал твёрдые мышцы на солнечном сплетении, потом — на животе. Безымянным пальцем очертил пупок и попытался просунуть в ямку кончик. Обнаружил, что Крису там щекотно. Щекотки в других местах Крис не боялся, а тут вот даже очень. Помучив Криса немного, Кай увлечённо принялся прикусывать кожу вокруг пупка, попробовал и живот пометить багрянцем. Но Крис быстро это пресёк, напомнив долгим поцелуем, что губы Кая нужны ему рядом и в пределах досягаемости.

Уперевшись в матрас коленями и локтями, Кай склонился над Крисом и ответил на поцелуй. Потом правой рукой провёл по груди, намеренно задевая раздражённые ласками соски, огладил живот и кончиками пальцев тронул лобок. Приглаживал волоски, плавно вёл ниже и прикасался везде, но не задевал напряжённый член.

— Издеваешься? — хрипло выдохнул ему в губы Крис после очередного поцелуя.

— Ага, — коротко отозвался он, быстро улыбнулся и торопливо втолкнул язык в приоткрытый для возмущённой отповеди рот. Крис промычал что-то, согнул левую ногу в колене и попытался спихнуть Кая в сторону. Не на того напал. Кай тут же воспользовался случаем, чтобы прижать ладонь к идеально доступной сейчас ягодице и впиться пальцами в упругую плоть. Бесстыже схватил за задницу и отпускать не собирался. Дышал частыми выдохами Криса, ловил в полуприкрытых ресницами глазах отблески удовольствия и щупал ягодицу Криса. Обнаглел настолько, что сдвинул ладонь и провёл ребром между ягодицами, а потом коснулся пальцами тяжёлой мошонки. Взвесил на ладони и плавно сжал, постепенно усиливая хватку ровно настолько, чтобы Крис выгнулся под ним и требовательно потёрся членом о жёсткий живот. Головка непристойно блестела от проступившей смазки.

— Потрогать?.. — Кай лизнул кромку уха Криса.

— Да-а... — Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы и с силой притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Почти свалил на себя. Кай торопливо скользнул ладонью по животу и крепко сжал в ладони член Криса. Крис тут же забыл о поцелуе, запрокинул голову и стиснул зубы, но стон заглушить не смог. Брови столкнулись на переносице, румянец на скулах стал насыщеннее, а рот вскоре приоткрылся маняще. Крис хрипло дышал и ёрзал под Каем. Кай трогал его член и внимательно смотрел сверху. До прерывистого предупреждения шёпотом, что Криса надолго не хватит.

Кай и так это знал, поэтому провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, огладил яички и сжал твёрдый ствол тремя пальцами. Сдвинул кожицу и ослабил нажим, провёл по всей длине и снова крепко сжал. Надрачивал, постепенно ускоряясь и меняя силу нажима. Слабо улыбался, когда Крис стискивал его бёдра коленями и подавался всем телом вверх, вскидывался и поводил плечами. Кай наклонился и поймал губами сосок, продолжая водить пальцами по члену Криса. Не остановился на откровенно громком низком стоне — стоны Криса его заводили и доводили почти до предела. Он вскинул голову лишь тогда, когда напряжение под пальцами достигло пика. Устремил взгляд на лицо Криса, чтобы видеть, как Криса встряхнуло, как черты исказились от сумасшедшего удовольствия, как Крис ловил широко раскрытым ртом воздух, растерянно и томно смотрел в ответ, облизывал губы и крупно дрожал.

Кай прижал ладонь к боку Криса и медленно улёгся сверху, пачкая собственный живот спермой. Уткнулся носом Крису в шею и прикрыл глаза. Лежал и ощущал всем телом трепет под собой, тяжёлое надрывное дыхание, постепенно проявляющуюся в мышцах Криса расслабленность. Ещё Крис вкусно пах — жаром и сексом.

Кай прижался к шее Криса щекой и закусил губу, когда Крис обнял его и провёл ладонью от поясницы к лопаткам. В паху было горячо и тяжело, но самому себя трогать не хотелось. Куда приятнее ощущались прикосновения Криса, который водил ладонями по плечам и спине как будто бездумно. С каждым касанием Кай непроизвольно вжимался бёдрами в Криса всё сильнее и сильнее, словно тем самым пытался перебороть стояк и задушить его сдавливанием между двумя телами.

Хрен там был только, потому что сдавливание ещё больше Кая возбуждало. Ему всегда нравилось, когда член охватывали плотно и крепко, чтобы туго до предела. Сам не понял, как подумал о собственном члене в Крисе и представил, насколько это будет туго... Голова пошла кругом, а в паху как будто разгорелся пожар. Кай прихватил зубами кожу на плече Криса и глухо зарычал, дёрнулся всем телом и попытался потереться о Криса. Ствол скользил по испачканной спермой коже на животе. Кай зажмурился от отчаяния — слишком слабо.

Ситуацию спас Крис: просунул правую руку между ними, сжал член Кая в кулаке на уровне собственного живота, а левой рукой ухватил за волосы на затылке и притянул к себе, чтобы бесконечно целовать и целовать.

Кай толкался в кулак, глубоко пропихивая ствол и ударяя головкой о напряжённые мышцы живота, всё ещё влажные и скользкие от спермы. От ощущений всё плыло перед глазами. Это было как по-настоящему. Кай цеплялся за Криса, толкался всё быстрее и несдержаннее, позволял зацеловывать уже слегка саднящие губы и медленно умирал от желанной узости, тугой тесноты кулака и сладко-пьяного трения головкой о живот Криса.

Когда же пожар, наконец, потух, Кай без стыда и совести плюхнулся на Криса, вытянулся сверху, уцепился руками за бока и прижался лбом к плечу. Загнанно дышал, плевать хотел, что оба перепачкались в сперме и что Крису, наверное, уже тяжело, но слезть прямо сейчас с Криса он не согласился бы ни за что на свете. Крис ещё и гладил его левой рукой по голове так, что хотелось подставить щёку и потереться о ладонь, если б только не было так лениво шевелиться.

Через четверть часа Крис под ним закопошился, и Кай возмущённо зарычал, не собираясь покидать такое удобное лежбище.

— Тихо. У меня тут важное дело, — отрезал Крис и всё-таки сбросил его на матрас, опрокинув на спину. Навис сверху и осмотрел с пугающей жадностью.

— Что ты...

— Тише. — Крис скользнул губами по подбородку, поцеловал в уголок рта и сдвинулся к уху, чтобы шепнуть: — Я собираюсь вылизать тебя до блеска. Могу убить кого-нибудь. Человека, десять, сто, даже тысячу или больше, лишь бы мне дали это сделать спокойно и не мешали. Понятно?

Кай промолчал под пристальным взглядом Криса и решил не вякать. Крис смотрел с таким выражением на лице, что спорить с ним было себе дороже. В конце концов, каждый человек имеет право на собственные маленькие слабости.

Помедлив, Крис сдвинулся и наклонился, чтобы провести языком по коже на животе Кая. То рисовал широкие полосы, то трогал самым кончиком языка, иногда припадал губами, тёрся и снова слизывал с кожи сперму и тонкую плёнку пота.

Прикрыв глаза, Кай тихо лежал и постепенно проваливался в зыбкое удовольствие, пока на нём что-то там рисовали влажным языком и мягкими губами. Ладонями Крис гладил бёдра, отогревал дыханием кожу в нижней части живота и снова раз за разом пробовал его языком и губами, целовал всё чаще и всё дольше прижимался поцелуями к слабо ноющим мышцам. Кай дотянулся руками до его головы и запутался пальцами в волосах. Хотел сказать, что Крис уже минут десять как до блеска его вылизал, а теперь старался зря, но передумал.

В итоге Крис его вылизывал с полчаса, а потом уволок в ванную. После душа они вернулись в постель, и Кай снова улёгся на Крисе. Удобно пристроил конечности, просунув заодно правое колено Крису между ног, прижался щекой к левому плечу и довольно прикрыл глаза.

— А ты не охренел вконец? — проворчал Крис, но раздражения в его голосе Кай не уловил, так что не шелохнулся.

С почти неразборчивым "Откуда такие извращенцы берутся?" Крис натянул на них простыню, потом провёл руками по пояснице Кая и обнял, сцепив ладони в замок.

— Крис, — шёпотом позвал через пару минут Кай, когда Крис уже и свет выключил.

— Ну что ещё? Ты сегодня вообще спать собираешься?

— Да, просто спросить хотел. Ты сказал, что фаворит — это часть тебя.

— Ну, сказал. И что?

— А если я захочу стать частью тебя буквально? Это что-нибудь нарушает или нет?

— До четырнадцатого января — нарушает определённо. — Крис тяжко вздохнул — Кай почувствовал это грудью больше, чем услышал.

— А после, значит, уже нарушать не будет?

На этот раз Крис ничего не ответил, только обнял крепче и прижал к себе плотнее. Кай украдкой улыбнулся, повернул голову и уткнулся Крису в плечо носом. Три недели потерпеть — это немного.

Кай неохотно подумал о Коу, который существовал до него и был тоже фаворитом. Стиснул зубы от острого укола в груди и зажмурился. Помучился несколько минут, но не выдержал всё-таки.

— А ты раньше... С Коу ты...

— Ревнуешь? — весело хмыкнул в темноте Крис, расцепил замок на поясе Кая и провёл ладонью по волосам. Кай сердито засопел Крису в плечо. — Нет. Теперь просто заткнись наконец и усни, пока нам обоим ещё чего-нибудь не захотелось. Мне завтра нужна свежая голова. Острая необходимость. Тебе бы тоже свежая голова не помешала. И тебе всё равно ничего не обломится в ближайшее время. Маленький ещё. Формально.

Засыпал Кай с желанием возлюбить сразу весь мир и с радужной мыслью: "Первый".

 

 

 


	27. Рождество

 

**Рождество**

 

Гонсалес держался. По счастью, Кая в подвал не пускали, но Крис часто там пропадал в компании Рамона. Кай использовал свободное время с пользой и танцевал в комнате на втором этаже.

Накануне Рождества стало ещё жарче, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Кай стащил у Криса одну из лёгких и неприличных маек, влез в короткие шорты и танцевал босиком, но это не слишком помогло. Спустя пять минут он обливался потом, а плиты под ногами ничуть не охлаждали кожу.

— Ну ты вообще!.. — восхитилась заглянувшая на звуки музыки Лаура. — Кто ж по такой жаре скачет? Составишь мне компанию?

Кай выключил плеер и посмотрел на Лауру в легкомысленном сарафане с недоумением.

— Пошли уже, пошли! — Лаура сцапала его за руку и потащила за собой. — Рождество же. И сразу Новый Год. А у тебя даже нет ничего. Купим подарки, идёт?

— Какие подарки? — Кай уже ничего не понимал. — Мне тогда переодеться надо.

— Зачем? Всё равно через минуту снова будешь мокрый и секси.

— А как же...

— Ой, ну перестань! Идём скорее, пока не перехватили.

Лаура водила двухместную крошку, предел скорости которой явно не выходил за пятьдесят километров в час. В салоне было душно невыносимо, поэтому когда Лаура припарковалась в конце улочки с лавками, Кай вылез из машины в прилипшей к телу одежде. На ногах даже густые волоски прилипли к влажной от пота коже.

— У Криса спёр? — Лаура обвиняюще наставила указательный палец на белую майку с тонкими лямками, которая прямо сейчас была мокрой и полупрозрачной и вообще ни черта не скрывала. — Он любит такой разврат носить.

— Куда пойдём теперь? — спросил Кай, проигнорировав вопрос и замечание.

— Почтим традиции, — решительно кивнула Лаура и поволокла его в ближайшую лавку со всяким хламом. Потолки и перекладины тут точно не подогнали под рост Кая, поэтому он сразу же впилился лбом в непонятный ворох цветных перьев, замаскировавший перекладину. Кай зашипел от боли и пригнулся, но ему немедленно ткнули в лицо чем-то распутно красным.

— Как тебе эта прелесть?  — прощебетала Лаура.

Кай кое-как отстранился и изумлённо уставился на "прелесть", оказавшуюся огромными мужскими трусами, из которых спокойно можно было пошить зонт.

— Что это?

— А вот эти тебе! — Лаура вытащила из вороха на полке безумно алые плавки. Хоть на этот раз с размером не промахнулась. Плавки полетели Каю в лицо. — Крису подойдут такие вот...

Лаура выволокла из вороха клубок тесёмок.

— Если это стринги, Крис тебя пристрелит, — флегматично пробормотал Кай, озадаченно разглядывая алые плавки. — Зачем это всё?

— Традиция, Кай, солнышко. Новый Год и Рождество надо встречать в красном нижнем белье, чтобы встретить великую любовь. Но если ты жаждешь несметных богатств, то можем взять жёлтые трусы. Так ты жаждешь?

— Нет, спасибо. Я ничего уже не жажду... Но стринги не надо. Если уж традиция, то лучше нормальные трусы, иначе Крис нас грохнет.

— Да ладно, шутка же.

— Он таких шуток не понимает и не прощает. — Кай твёрдой рукой отобрал у Лауры стринги и бросил обратно в кучу. — Если очень хочется над ним подшутить, то надо точно рассчитать меру. Он вообще не терпит, когда над ним смеются.

Лаура перестала улыбаться и окинула его задумчивым взглядом. Каю даже стало неуютно от такого внимания.

— Хорошо сказано. Тонкое наблюдение для такого юного создания, как ты. Но без трусов Крис не останется. Если уж покупать, то всем.

— Поверь, у него своих трусов хватает. Красные тоже есть. Даже жёлтые были...

— Посмотри, какая красота! — завопила вдруг Лаура, мигом позабыв о трусах. Она кинулась к соседней полке и сцапала с подставки два огромных кольца. Лаура вертелась перед зеркалом и одержимо прикладывала кольца к своим оттопыренным ушкам. Кай честно пытался держать лицо невозмутимым, но серьги явно Лауре не подходили — привлекали внимание к неправильности ушек.

Лаура унялась спустя десяток минут и с сожалением вернула серьги на место.

— Да знаю, мне не идёт. Но иногда так хочется пройтись с такими колёсами в ушах...

В итоге они накупили алых трусов, взяли несколько бутылок лучшего венесуэльского рома, который полагалось пить в праздники, разорились на всевозможные гирлянды и зашли в кондитерскую, где Лаура сделала заказ на праздничный ужин.

— Какой ужин? — не понял Кай. Ему ничего такого не говорили.

— Не волнуйся, я порадую Криса, что ужин будет на вилле. У вас там на крыше аэродром целый — я видела. Рамона позовём. Весело будет.

Кай скептично вскинул бровь — это при "любви" Криса к праздникам весело будет? Тем не менее, организатором Лаура была великолепным. Кай и опомниться не успел, как они возвращались на виллу целым караваном со штатом прислуги, запасами съестного и украшениями для дома.

К появлению Криса в гостиной вилла окуталась праздничным настроением от фундамента до крыши. Кай стоял у окна, обмотанный с ног до головы мишурой и гирляндами, придерживал Лауру за бёдра и подсказывал, куда и что перевесить.

— Что тут происходит? — ожидаемо заревел Крис. — Что твои руки делают на тощей заднице этой выдры?

— Если я их уберу, она шлёпнется мне на голову, — дипломатично отозвался Кай.

— Прямо задницей шлёпнусь, да-да, — абсолютно недипломатично добавила Лаура. — Моя задница и его руки или моя задница на его лице. Милый, что предпочитаешь?

— Пинок тебе под зад и твой долгий полёт куда подальше от этого дома. Что ты на этот раз выкинула, милая? — ядовито поинтересовался Крис, плечом отодвигая Кая в сторонку и припечатывая собственные руки к пятой точке Лауры.

— Милый, подай мне вон ту золотистую херню, которая украшает грудь Кая. Для начала. А потом вспомни о существовании календаря, напряги извилины и сообрази, когда у нас Рождество. Прилетели?

Крис сосредоточенно отлепил от Кая пушистую гирлянду и вручил Лауре.

— Ладно, Рождество. Но какого хрена отдуваться я должен?

— Такого, что все всё равно тут у тебя торчат. Отпразднуем, так сказать, не отвлекаясь от рабочего процесса. Теперь вон ту зелёную давай. Кай, солнышко, подними руку и отдай Крису эту прелесть.

— Мерзость, — вздохнул Крис, но взял гирлянду и всучил Лауре.

— Не грусти. Я закупила много рома. Того самого, что ты любишь. Можешь упиться вусмерть.

— Твоя нечеловеческая забота...

— Всё-таки празднуем? — окликнул их от двери Рамон.

— Да, Крисси приглашает. — Лаура кокетливо погладила Криса по голове и улыбнулась с видом гадюки.

Кай сантиметр за сантиметром сдвигался к двери в надежде сбежать куда подальше.

— Рамон, на минуту... — Крис коварно подманил Рамона поближе, передал пятую точку Лауры в его надёжные руки, обмотал снятыми с Кая гирляндами и сбежал сам с Каем на буксире. Они юркнули в кабинет и заперлись там.

Крис сразу кинулся задёргивать шторы, пока Кай топтался у стола и наблюдал за ним с лёгким удивлением.

— Куда она тебя утащила?

— За покупками. Наверное, ей было скучно одной. — Кай опустился в кресло чуть в стороне от стола, откинулся на спинку и блаженно вытянул ноги, скинув сандалии. — Что Гонсалес?

— Пока не слишком разговорчив. Сознался только, что должен был поймать меня на тебя. Говорить же, с кем работает, отказывается. Всё орёт, что нам всем крышка, что мы очень пожалеем, что за ним вот-вот придут, что у него связи и прочую подобную чепуху. Но крепкий. Кто бы мог подумать, что держаться будет столько.

— А что-то вроде сыворотки правды попробовать можно? — Кай потянул носочек, потом покрутил ступнями и пошевелил пальцами на ногах. Валяться в кресле было здорово — в кабинете оказалось прохладнее, чем где-либо ещё.

— Нет. Жан-Жак осмотрел его. Сказал, что винтиков в голове не хватает или они набекрень, поэтому такие средства использовать не стоит. Результат может быть непредсказуемым. Он и так временами песни орёт не к месту и не всегда реагирует нужным образом. Ещё и убивается из-за руки. Ты же ему тогда разрезал ладонь между указательным и средним пальцами, помнишь? Ему туда ещё кое-что вставили. Вот он, наверное, и поехал крышей окончательно, потому что понял, что рисовать больше не сможет.

Кай лениво закинул руки вверх и потянулся, потом перехватил взгляд Криса, устремлённый на майку. Всё ещё влажную и полупрозрачную майку. Крис облизнул губы и отвернулся.

— Лаура устроила тут представление ещё... — Крис зашуршал бумагами на столе и принялся запихивать их в ящик. — Рождество, видите ли... Какое Рождество, когда снега нет?

— Ну... это всего лишь антураж, разве нет? Хотя я бы не отказался сейчас плюхнуться в сугроб. Жарко.

Крис тихо угукнул, управился с бумагами и закрыл ящик со второй попытки.

— Ты не против станцевать сегодня?

Кай замер в кресле и недоверчиво посмотрел на Криса.

— Лаура запланировала устроить застолье на крыше, как я понимаю. Там удобная площадка. Народу будет немного. Тесная компания — все наши: Рамон вот, Алекс, Лэй, Лаура, Жан-Жак. Может, Цзытао, если ты не станешь на него кидаться с ножом. Да и без ножа тоже. Ну и фейерверки в ночном небе. Если хочешь, можешь станцевать то, что танцевал недавно. Думаю, все будут рады посмотреть. Ты так и не сказал, что это было.

— Так... — Кай ухватился за подлокотники и сполз по спинке ниже. — Финальное выступление в Токио. Просто... я ведь не помню, как выступал тогда в финале. Я рассчитывал на него. Тогда. Ну и... — Кай вздохнул и замолчал. Было неловко признаваться перед Крисом, что он волновался до сих пор из-за итогов конкурса, что остался в прошлом. Что до сих пор угрызался, ведь так хотел победить тогда. Надеялся, что победил, и боялся, что проиграл.

Он вздрогнул, потому что Крис оказался рядом с креслом, опустился на корточки у вытянутых ног и потрогал ступни длинными пальцами. Медленно провёл ногтями по голени до колена — у Кая все волоски встали дыбом из-за лёгкого касания. Крис пригладил их ладонями и слабо усмехнулся.

— Ты выиграл в Токио. Безоговорочно. Деталей, к сожалению, я не знаю, но ты числишься победителем. Вряд ли просто так. Только танцевать сегодня тебе придётся одетым — имей в виду. Пока Лаура тут, можно стрясти с неё костюм, если тебе нужно.

— Незачем, — помотал головой Кай, изучая пальцы Криса, что лежали у него на коленях. — Костюмы нужны для большой сцены и многочисленной публики. Когда публика невелика, как и сцена, достаточно самого танца.

— Звучит весьма самонадеянно. — Крис смотрел прямо ему в глаза и плавно оглаживал колени. — Ты настолько в себе уверен?

— В том, что касается танца? Да. — Кай глаза не отводил.

— Ладно. Только надень что-нибудь приличное. Это не подойдёт. — Крис перевёл взгляд на майку.

— Тебя это тоже касается. Иначе я буду небоеспособен.

— Это в каком смысле? — Крис нагло провёл ладонями по голеням и принялся поглаживать лодыжки и ступни.

— В прямом. Смогу думать только об одном: где бы тебя зажать и тихо изнасиловать.

— Обожаю, когда ты говоришь гадости, — хищно оскалился Крис. — Тебе идёт.

— Если ты наденешь майку, я уже буду не говорить их, а делать. — Кай попытался отнять собственные ноги у Криса, но тот не отпустил. Уселся прямо на пол, пристроил ступни Кая у себя на коленях и принялся трогать пальцы, которыми Кай отчаянно шевелил.

— Это из-за танцев? — Крис ощупывал немного деформированные большие пальцы.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Наверное, болят?

— Не всегда. Обычно болят от большой нагрузки или неудобной обуви. Нечасто. Ты чего к ногам прицепился?

Крис на вопрос не ответил. Вместо этого потрогал пятку и ощупал сухожилие, потом взъерошил шёрстку на лодыжке, чтобы неспешно её приглаживать пару минут. Нашёл тонкие шрамы, которые остались от бритвы. Кончиком пальца повторял их и внимательно рассматривал. Кай всё больше и больше чувствовал неловкость, потому что Крис разглядывал его ноги как какую-нибудь картину на выставке. А ноги-то вполне обычные: хорошо, что не кривые — и ладно.

Крис и раньше приставал к ногам Кая несколько раз, но впервые так надолго. Наверное, можно было спросить напрямик, что не так, но Кай не испытывал уверенности, что хочет услышать ответ.

Крис глянул на него искоса и хмыкнул.

— У тебя на ногах сплошные мышцы, даже когда ты расслаблен или спишь, чётко видно каждую. Сам не знаю, что в этом такого, но хочется потрогать. Руки сами тянутся. — В подтверждение своих слов Крис пальцем обвёл икроножную мышцу на левой ноге. — А тут... жилы проступают так, что хочется смотреть и смотреть...

Кончик указательного пальца прошёлся по жиле, огибающей выступающую косточку. Потом Крис водил пальцами по ступне, трогал кожу между пальцами или ногти, гладил мизинец.

— У тебя лодыжки тонкие. Лодыжки и ступни кажутся такими хрупкими. В контрасте с голенями и бёдрами, где сплошные мышцы. Сразу хрупкость и мощь. Необычно.

Кай сидел, закусив губу, и не знал, что на это вообще можно сказать. Ноги как ноги. Обычные ноги танцора, подумаешь. Он не понимал, почему его ноги казались Крису необычными. Настолько задумался, пытаясь разрешить эту загадку, что чуть на метр не подскочил, когда Крис прижался к колену губами.

— Помнишь, ты танцевал тогда перед гостями? Без одежды... — Голос Криса был глухим и едва слышным, и он по-прежнему касался губами колена.

Но Кай помнил — тот танец стоил ему шрама на скуле.

— Литые мышцы на ногах, и такие хрупкие ступни. Ты будто по воздуху ступал, знаешь? — Крис прислонился к колену щекой и потёрся. — Каждый шаг... поворот... и страшно, потому что не понять, как тебе удавалось держать равновесие... Опираться узкими ступнями... и тонкие лодыжки...

— Знаешь, это звучит несколько... — мрачно начал Кай.

— После того, как ты заехал мне ногой по башке, я так больше не думаю, не волнуйся. Эта хрупкость явно из разряда обманок. Но красиво же. — Крис окончательно обнаглел, обхватил колено ладонями и пристроил сверху подбородок. Смотрел на Кая снизу вверх и даже не мигал. — Просто вдруг вспомнилось. Кстати, ты пробовал когда-нибудь венесуэльский ром?

— Я вообще никакой не пробовал, — буркнул Кай, прикидывая, как бы половчее согнать Криса со своей ноги. Не то чтобы близость Криса была неприятна, но сходить с ума от странных желаний опять не хотелось. А от близости Криса они появлялись.

— А, дьявол! Тебе же нельзя... — вспомнил Крис и шумно вздохнул. — Жаль. Лаура хороший притащила. По вкусу он похож на тебя.

— Чем это?

— Словами я не объясню. Это надо пробовать. Ладно, неважно. — Крис наклонил голову и провёл пальцем уже по бедру, рисуя длинную линию. Кай затаил дыхание, наблюдая за Крисом с настороженностью, но тут постучали в дверь. Рождество не отменяло кучи важных дел, поэтому Каю удалось тихо улизнуть из кабинета — Крис был слишком занят, чтобы следить сразу за всем.

Вечером прибыл всё-таки Цзытао с докладом и отчитался о закрытых счетах советника Гуо. Ещё ему удалось выяснить, что большая часть людей советника тоже куда-то подевалась. На первый взгляд казалось, что все они так или иначе выполняли какие-либо поручения, но при тщательной проверке стало ясно, что они исчезли с концами, как и сам советник.

Лэй после таких новостей помрачнел, потому что теперь уже всем было понятно — это не похищение, и советник Гуо либо переметнулся, либо затеял собственную игру.

— Если Гонсалес подтвердит... — пробормотал Алекс и пожал плечами.

Кай покосился на Криса — тот выглядел слишком спокойным и невозмутимым, ледяной глыбой. Это обстоятельство не радовало никого: чем спокойнее и холоднее Крис, тем мощнее могло рвануть.

— Поговорим об этом завтра. С Гонсалесом — в том числе, — решил наконец Крис и пригласил всех наверх. Кай забежал в комнату, чтобы стянуть майку и накинуть вместо неё голубую рубашку. Жара стояла по-прежнему адская, поэтому он остался в шортах. Всё равно большую часть ночи предстояло провести за столом, а голыми ногами пришлось бы посветить только во время танца.

На крыше уже всё приготовили, там же сновала Лаура, ловко управляясь с прислугой и отдавая необходимые распоряжения. Алекс и Лэй откровенно клевали носами, устроившись за столом. Им кровати были нужнее праздника.

Кай чувствовал себя довольно странно из-за поведения Цзытао. Тот обращался к нему исключительно со словами "господин Кай" и держался так, словно никогда не платил за него денег, не заворачивал в мешковину и не стаскивал с обшарпанного помоста, чтобы подарить потом Крису. Кулаки у Кая чесались, конечно же, — безумно хотелось приложить их к Цзытао, но это выглядело бы глупым и мелочным при том, что теперь Кай знал истинного виновника, по милости которого его вырвали из привычной жизни и окунули в чёрт знает что.

Крис подошёл вскоре в компании Рамона — и праздник официально начался. Слова Лауры оказались не такой уж и пустой болтовнёй, когда Рамон тоже всучил всем пакеты с алым бельём. Только Крису досталось жёлтое.

— Считаешь, мне нужно поправить финансовое положение? — фыркнул Крис, развернув солидные трусы с рожицей пьяненького Санта-Клауса на заднице.

— Это, скорее, чтобы вернуть потерянное, — отшутился Рамон и протянул Каю подвеску с золотым башмачком вместо трусов. Крис тут же недовольно завозился на стуле, обстреливая Рамона вопросительными взглядами.

— Талисман, — пояснил Рамон. — Чтобы ноги были быстрыми и никогда не уставали. — Потом он тихо-тихо добавил: — И чтобы никто не мог догнать.

Кай не удержался от улыбки — это Крису точно не стоило слышать.

Спустя полчаса Кай танцевал под ночным небом в свете праздничных фонарей, потом обмахивался веером Лауры, чтобы остыть, пока остальные пробовали ром, а затем в тёмном небе распускались яркие цветы фейерверков. Из-за непрерывного грохота казалось, что в городе идёт нешуточная перестрелка.

Все подошли к бортику крыши со стаканами в руках, чтобы поглядеть на феерию в небе. Исключая Криса. Крис поймал Кая за руку и утащил левее, к стене, увитой ползучей растительностью. Они спрятались на узкой площадке под зелёным навесом из пятиконечных крупных листьев, отгороженные от остальных такой же лиственной стеной.

Крис небрежно поставил стакан с ромом на каменный выступ, повернулся к Каю, бросил ладони на бёдра и рывком приподнял, чтобы усадить на высокий бортик. Кай невольно глянул вниз и вцепился в руки Криса, чтобы не свалиться. Убедившись, что сидит надёжно, разжал пальцы и вопросительно посмотрел на Криса.

Крис задумчиво разглядывал подвеску у него на шее и молчал, мягко придерживая руками за пояс. Помедлив, провёл ладонями по ногам, огладил колени, спустился ниже и снял сандалии, удерживая за ремешки, поставил в сторонке.

— На фейерверки смотреть не будем? — предположил Кай, отыскав взглядом на шее Криса побледневшее пятно. Вместо ответа Крис придвинулся вплотную, снова обнял за пояс и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Трогал языком губы, сминал пальцами тонкую ткань на пояснице и забирался под неё, чтобы пробежаться прохладными подушечками по коже вдоль позвоночника.

Было душно и жарко даже под ночным небом, а Крис оказался приятно прохладным. Кай чуть вздрагивал от лёгких прикосновений ладоней, цеплялся пальцами за волосы Криса, тянул и осторожно прикусывал нижнюю губу. Он сидел на бортике и мог смотреть на немного запрокинутую голову Криса сверху. У Криса в глазах иногда отражались огни фейерверков, что продолжали раскрашивать тёмное небо.

Прохладные пальцы скользили по щеке, очерчивали скулу, мягко надавливали на подбородок. Поцелуи Криса напоминали бесконечное падение в бездонный колодец. Кай даже не заметил, как Крис расстегнул рубашку, распахнул и стянул с плеч. Почувствовал только тогда, когда запрокинул голову и позволил Крису вылизывать горло и ключицы. Крис как раз смял в кулаке тонкую ткань и прижался губами к коже, оставляя слегка саднящие следы от шеи до плеча, щекотал плечо волосами и обводил пятна языком.

Непослушными руками Кай потянул вверх футболку Криса. Тянул до тех пор, пока не задрал до ключиц. Обхватил Криса ногами, дёрнул к себе и наклонил голову, чтобы прихватить зубами сосок, покусать кожу выше и добраться до левой ключицы. Мял пальцами складки ткани и пытался сжать губами выразительно выступающую кость, проводил языком по впадине над ключицей и оставлял новые следы на матовой коже. Пока Крис не поймал его голову руками и не отстранил немного. Тяжело дышал и едва-едва касался губами губ Кая.

— Подожди...

Крис дотянулся до забытого на выступе стакана, торопливо сделал глоток, поставил стакан обратно и прижался к губам Кая долгим поцелуем. Обжигающим и горячим, со сладкими нотками карамели и слабыми, но терпкими — дуба. Сначала вкус рома показался Каю слишком резким настолько, что захотелось отпрянуть, но Крис не позволил. А потом вкус стал мягче и приятнее, загадочнее и притягательнее. Кай попытался разобрать его на составляющие и сам приник к Крису, чтобы поймать его язык и лизнуть, пососать и понять...

— Ну и как тебе ром? — шепнул Крис, потеревшись влажными губами о его подбородок.

— А это законно? — не удержался от смешка Кай.

— Ну я же тебя им не поил.

— Тогда я не уверен, где был ром, а где — ты. Трудно разобрать. — Кай лукаво прищурил глаза. — Может, ещё раз?

— Играешь с огнём? — Крис обвиняюще уткнул палец Каю в грудь.

— Это всего лишь ром — не будь ханжой. Я не думаю, что в таком количестве мне что-то сделается. В таком виде это, скорее уж, оттенок вкуса. На тебе.

— Даже так?.. — Крис оглядел его и задумчиво покосился на почти полный стакан. Кай слишком поздно почуял, чем это могло обернуться. Крис успел раньше смахнуть стакан с выступа и опуститься на колени. Кай непонимающе смотрел на него сверху. Даже не дёрнулся, когда Крис неожиданно схватил его за лодыжку и потянул к себе, а потом просто поднял руку и наклонил стакан над правой ногой. Тёплые струйки побежали по голени, скользнули по лодыжке, защекотали ступню. С большого пальца часто закапало — прямо Крису на брюки.

Кай задохнулся и только собрался возмутиться, как все слова разом застряли в горле. Крис лизнул пальцы на его ступне, обхватил губами большой и томно пососал. Собрал языком капли с пальцев, провёл по ступне, стирая тонкие влажные дорожки, и принялся слизывать ром с лодыжки.

Зажмурившись, Кай вцепился руками в край бортика. Тёплые капли дрожали на коже и терялись в густых волосках, но Крис находил все — ловил губами или языком. Прикосновения гладкого и тугого языка сменялись мягкостью губ, и от этого голова шла кругом, а солнце, наверное, всходило у Кая внутри, затапливая жаром. Кай терялся между небом и землёй, когда Крис снова лил ром ему на колено, а потом ловил губами капли и пил ром с пальцев ног буквально, в прямом смысле слова.

Это просто убивало. Капли щекотали пальцы на ноге, и Крис ласкал эти смоченные ромом пальцы во рту языком, отогревал дыханием и мягко сжимал губами. Снова лил ром Каю на ногу, пока пустой стакан не покатился по плиткам.

Кай почти не дышал. Крис слизывал ром с кожи, а он цеплялся за бортик и изо всех сил старался перебороть возбуждение и не кончить позорно прямо здесь и сейчас. Свалиться с высоты и разбить голову о камни внизу казалось приемлемой альтернативой.

К счастью, не пришлось, потому что их нашёл Алекс. Вовремя. Сухо кашлянул, привлекая внимание Криса. Выглядел при этом таким же невозмутимым, как всегда, словно в упор не видел Криса, увлечённо слизывающего блестящие капли с голени полураздетого Кая. Зато у Кая всё тут же упало, а на скулы плеснуло горячим.

— Спустишься к нам? Микки доложил, что есть подвижки, но ты нужен. Без тебя не хочет говорить. Есть риск, что может отключиться в любой миг, поэтому...

— Сейчас приду, — глухо отрезал Крис и жестом велел Алексу не ждать. Медленно поднялся, продолжая вести по ноге Кая пальцами, потом стянул с бортика и привлёк к себе, ожёг губами шею.

— Могу... пойти с тобой, — задыхаясь, пробормотал Кай, догадавшись, что Гонсалес почти сломался, но отказывался говорить, пока не придёт Крис.

Крис погладил его ладонью по спине, неохотно отодвинулся и принялся поправлять рубашку. Неспешно застёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей, избегая смотреть в глаза.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты это видел. Иди спать лучше. Если он заговорит, ты мне понадобишься с ясной головой и быстрым умом. Да и терапия хорошая — увидеть тебя потом в постели и спящим. Хорошо успокаивает.

Крис неловко подцепил сандалии за ремешки и отдал Каю. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на миг, и Крис тяжко вздохнул. Быстро тронул губами лоб Кая, круто развернулся и последовал за пропавшим из виду пару минут назад Алексом.

Кай растерянно смотрел ему в спину и всё крепче сжимал в руке ремешки сандалий. Правая нога казалась чужой и непередаваемо горячей, и на ней всё ещё отчётливо ощущались прикосновения губ и языка Криса.

Как фантомные фейерверки по коже.

Точно такие же, что до сих пор распускались в небе то тут, то там под смягчённые расстоянием хлопки.

 

 

 

 


	28. Ва-банк

 

**Ва-банк**

 

Всё, что сообщил Гонсалес, особой погоды не делало. Человек, который пользовался его услугами, называл себя "господин Н". Поддержкой Гонсалеса он заручился довольно просто — подарил несколько коллекционных предметов искусства и картину семнадцатого века. Гонсалес был падок на подобные знаки внимания. Достаточно дорогие знаки внимания.

С господином Н Гонсалес встречался в Аомыни и — один раз — в Калабосо. В остальном они пользовались телефоном. Ну и, разумеется, описать толком господина Н Гонсалес не смог — большинство азиатов для него были на одно лицо.

Саула нанял именно Гонсалес, но Саул попытался играть по-своему. На этот счёт Кай не ошибся, когда предположил, что Саул пытался выбить партнёрство и хотел купить место за информацию о Гонсалесе. Снайпером во время второй встречи подстраховался как раз Гонсалес. На тот случай, если бы Саул и дальше гнул свою линию, так что снайпер целился в Саула, но тот оказался достаточно сообразителен и проворен, чтобы уклониться во время внезапного вопроса Криса о нанимателе, ну а дальше оперативно сработала охрана Криса, потому Саула порешил Кай, а не пуля снайпера.

— Стоило из-за такой ерунды упираться, — пожимал плечами Рамон. — Рассказал бы сразу.

— Мало ли на что он там надеялся. Что с ним делать? — Алекс смотрел в ожидании на Криса.

— В расход бы, но пока нельзя.

— Не сейчас хотя бы, — кивнул Рамон. — Могу пока переправить в Колумбию и там подержать. А там дальше — как карта ляжет.

Предложение Рамона приняли единогласно, после чего началась череда проблем. Отразилось всё на проекте. Пришлось срочно всё бросать и ехать в долину. Вопросы с местными чиновниками решили быстро, дав каждому на лапу. Потом принялись разбираться с мелкой компанией, грозившей устроить тяжбу из-за нарушения земельных границ.

Вот это затянулось на неделю: обмеры и замеры, сверка чертежей и реальных данных. Оказалось в итоге, что не просто на пушку взяли — всплыл косяк в расчётах.

— Херня какая-то! Тут всего полметра заступ! — возмущался Рамон спустя два дня во время очередного рандеву с представителем компании на спорном участке.

— Это наши полметра! — орал на него пузанчик в соломенной шляпе и потрясал документами, подтверждающими право собственности на землю.

Кай очень хотел стечь амёбой на землю и притвориться трупиком, потому что жара усилилась, а спору из-за пятидесяти сантиметров конца и края не было видно. Крис в белом костюме напоминал огромное эскимо, тоже готовое вот-вот растаять под палящим солнцем. Правда, спустя полчаса это "эскимо" достало из-за пояса тяжёлый пистолет и выразительно ткнуло дулом пузанчику в нос.

— Просто подрисуй циферки, — ласковым голосом, плохо сочетающимся с пушкой и пугающим выражением лица, попросил Крис.

— Точно! — просиял Рамон и тоже достал пистолет.

У пузанчика одна штанина стремительно стала мокрой, но дрожащими руками он ухитрился подправить цифры так, что любой аферист бы обзавидовался.

— А это прокатит? — с сомнением уточнил Кай.

— Сейчас копию снимем, заверим у нотариуса, а потом пускай кулаками машет, сколько влезет. Главное, что у нас были вот эти данные. — Рамон потряс документами с исправленными цифрами. — Потом наши юристы любого раскатают, если потребуется.

После визита к нотариусу в ближайшем городке Рамона понесло в церковь. Кай и Крис особо туда не рвались, но когда оценили прохладу под каменными сводами, передумали. Народу внутри оказалось немного, и они попали то ли на проповедь, то ли на нечто подобное. Рамон слушал, а они просто молча сидели в заднем ряду, прикидывались католиками и приходили в себя после жары, а, точнее, безбожно балдели в холодке и остывали.

Там их Лэй и нашёл. Тихо подобрался и сел рядом с Каем.

— Снова проблемы. Скорее всего, господин Н и есть советник Гуо. Он в Калабосо, но найти пока не смогли. Надо снова напрягать Рамона. Как думаешь, если я Крису скажу попозже, он меня не убьёт? — прошептал Каю на ухо расстроенный Лэй. Повод для беспокойства у него был, потому что уже два-три дня Крис почти что на людей кидался. Выглядел невозмутимым и ледяным, без единой эмоции на лице, чем пугал всех до усрачки. Потому что бурно истерящий Крис был относительно безопасен: поорёт, не сходя с места, отведёт душу и успокоится. Но хранящий безупречное спокойствие Крис пах смертельной опасностью: был совершенно непредсказуемым и внезапным и слететь с катушек мог в любую секунду и из-за чего угодно. Накануне как раз расхреначил в отеле дорогую вазу, швырнув её в голову непрерывно зудящему Жан-Жаку. Хорошо ещё, Жан-Жак голову уберёг, и ваза погибла зря. А может, Крис нарочно так бросил, чтобы Жан-Жака не зацепить. По Крису такие вещи понять наверняка не удавалось. Но ни с того, ни с сего летающие тяжёлые предметы никому не нравились сами по себе.

— Да нет, — тихо отозвался Кай, — скажи сейчас лучше.

— Почему? — Лэй недоумевающе захлопал глазами.

— Потому что убивать тебя он предпочтёт точно не в церкви, а там и передумать может, — прагматично пояснил Кай и отодвинулся, чтобы Лэй мог сесть рядом с Крисом и отчёт нашептать на ушко. Лэй кольнул его укоризненным взглядом за такую подставу, но поплёлся на смерть с видом мученика.

Убивать Лэя в церкви Крис и впрямь не стал, но сидел после с таким видом, будто всё себе внутри отморозил нахрен. Лэй с опаской отсел подальше — ещё немного, и отползал бы между скамейками как на фронте в разгар баталии, а Кай наоборот придвинулся ближе и приткнулся Крису под бок. Осмотрел сжатую в кулак ладонь у Криса на колене и молча накрыл своей. Плавно проводил по прохладной коже, гладил размеренно и неторопливо, пока Крис не разжал кулак. Через минуту Крис медленно перевернул ладонь. Кай опустил сверху собственную ладонь, просунул пальцы между пальцами Криса и крепко сжал.

Крис пристально смотрел на священника, словно ничего не замечал, но Кай чувствовал, как Крис легонько оглаживал большим пальцем его руку. Похоже, немного успокоился.

Как раз в последние дни Кай заметил, что ему достаточно подойти поближе, приткнуться у Криса под боком или прикоснуться, чтобы Крис заметно сбавил обороты и не громил всё вокруг. Заметил не один Кай. Остальные — тоже. Вот и Лэй сейчас не сунулся бы к Крису, если бы в пределах видимости Кай не обретался.

— А ты молодец, — похвалил его уже в отеле Алекс, когда они мыли руки у раковин в туалете. — Даже у Коу так не получалось. Ну или Крис на тебя лучше реагирует. Хотя ты мозговитый. Быстро всё схватываешь.

Кай внутренне подобрался, опасаясь, что разговор свернёт на то, что Алекс видел в рождественскую ночь. Да и шофёр вряд ли молчал — тот, что видел их с Крисом в машине.

Но Кай зря опасался — Алекс ни словом об этом не обмолвился.

Военный совет прошёл следующим вечером в номере Криса. Решили, что Рамон поедет в Калабосо прямо сейчас и поднимет всех своих и союзников для целенаправленных поисков Гуо. В конце концов, сомневаться больше не приходилось, что Гуо в Калабосо, потому что как раз днём Алекс припугнул инспектора, внезапно явившегося на строительный объект, и выяснил, что инспектору заплатили. В ходе выяснения деталей всплыло много интересного, поэтому оставаться в долине не имело смысла. Гуо торчал в Калабосо, и найти его следовало как можно быстрее.

— Мы поедем утром, — подытожил Крис. — Рамон, надо найти его максимум за три дня, пока он не создал новых проблем. Сейчас мы все хвосты подобрали, но если провозимся дольше, он ещё что-то придумает. Палки в колёса нам не нужны — без Гуо желающих хватает их понатыкать.

— Справимся. Даже если он прикрывается наёмниками, теперь без местной поддержки долго прятаться не сможет. С китайской рожей особо не спрячешься. Прости, ничего личного.

Кая из номера Крис потом не выпустил: утащил в душ и запихнул к себе в постель. Не приставал, но свернулся под боком, положил голову на грудь и потребовал гладить его — только тогда и заснул. Обычно Крис спал на спине или на животе, раскинувшись чуть ли не на всю кровать, чем изрядно доставал Кая, который тоже любил спать вольно — кровать у них поделить никогда не получалось, и в итоге Кай обычно во сне забирался на Криса и спал на нём, как на матрасе. Тут же Кай впервые видел, чтобы Крис засыпал на боку, компактно свернувшись и подтянув колени к животу.

Утром Крис просыпался неохотно и был каким-то хмурым.

— Дурное предчувствие, — буркнул перед завтраком.

В Калабосо никто не спешил порадовать их новостями. Рамон явился только к исходу второго дня и бросил на стол в гостиной снимки.

— Уверенности особо никакой, но это всё, что удалось нарыть. Это высотка из новостроек. Этажи отведены под аренду. Большая часть пока пустует. На трёх первых этажах магазины и офисы мелких компаний. Ещё два этажа — склады. Потом искомые два этажа. В договоре аренды указано "для некоммерческих нужд". Арендатор — лицо, без сомнения, подставное. Мои там пошныряли немного, но лифт останавливается только на шестом этаже, а там что-то вроде проходной, где всех разворачивают. Три охранника. Один типа гражданский, а два других при автоматах. Попробовали поглядеть снаружи под видом мойщиков стёкол. Шестой забит народом, пусть народа и немного. Седьмой вроде как жилой, но не просматривается.

— У Гуо должно быть своих человек пятнадцать, — заметил Лэй, отодвинув снимки. — Если наёмников в расчёт не брать.

— Ну вот, значит, они и ошиваются на шестом этаже. Сам Гуо на седьмом тогда, но он не выходит. Выходят всегда одни и те же. Два парня спускаются на этажи с магазинами, закупаются. Ещё один, представительный такой, время от времени ездит по городу. Остальные не высовываются. Что будем делать?

— Как там вообще? — хмуро спросил Крис.

— Никак. Это же вроде торгового и офисного центра, поэтому народа хватает. Просто так взять пушки и ввалиться не выйдет. Заметят. Да и на проходной "штора". Если вылететь из лифта и открыть пальбу, "штора" сработает. Потом только взрывать, чтобы пройти дальше.

Алекс щёлкнул пальцами.

— Взрывать.

— Только не это! — взмолился Рамон. — У меня подвязки в полиции есть, но вы представляете себе масштабы? Мы же так легко и просто не замнём это, да и полиция приедет быстро — будут мешать.

— Я не это имею в виду. — Алекс закинул ногу на ногу. — Восьмой этаж ведь пустой? Что, если там заложить грамотно заряды, а потом — бах! И пару-тройку этажей красиво вынесет. Другие этажи не пострадают, так что лишних жертв не будет, но Гуо и его люди точно станут историей.

— Стоп, погоди, — вскинул руку Крис и помотал головой. — План подходит, но так просто мы не можем это сделать, пока не убедимся, что змея в норе. Что, если Гуо действует не один? Сначала всё равно надо с ним поговорить и выяснить, действительно ли он там и закончится всё на нём или продолжится.

— И как это, любопытно, сделать? — недовольно спросил Лэй, забившись поглубже в кресло. — Если сунуться на шестой, начнут пальбу. Нельзя же так просто зайти и пожелать им доброго утра.

— Как раз можно, — протянул Крис, поднялся с дивана и принялся ходить кругами.

Все напряжённо следили за ним до тихого вопроса Алекса:

— Хочешь отправить Кая?

— А в этом есть смысл? — не понял Рамон.

— В теории — есть, — важно кивнул Лэй. — Кай может заменить Криса. Тем более, если он пойдёт один. Ну, официально. Проблема только в том, что Гуо как раз Кая и хочет заполучить, чтобы схватить Криса за яйца, поэтому это глупо. Если Крис пойдёт сам, тоже не очень. Гуо вполне может потребовать, чтобы Крис пошёл к нему один, без охраны. С Крисом сможет пойти только Кай. Вот тут Гуо запретить ничего не сможет, потому что Кай считается Крисом. Проще говоря, если Кай пойдёт, мы его больше уже не увидим. Не живым. Если Крис пойдёт — та же фигня. Если пойдут они оба...

— Гуо вряд ли их отпустит и тогда, — мрачно буркнул Алекс.

— Но Гуо может захотеть поговорить для начала, — недобро усмехнулся Крис. — И если в то же время начать штурм с пальбой, часть сил будет оттянута. Сожмём их с двух сторон, выйдем, а там взорвём к чёрту, если Гуо один.

— Авантюра чистой воды, — вынес вердикт Рамон. — Ты забыл о "шторе". Хрен вы там выйдете тогда, если только в окно. И нет никаких гарантий, что он станет с вами трепаться. Нет гарантий, что вы во время беседы будете свободны. И нет гарантий, что при начале пальбы вас не грохнут. Если уж так надо туда идти, то сначала надо с ним обговорить условия встречи и взять на пушку. Например, поставить чувака с ракетой в пяти сотнях метров от цели и сказать, что он выпустит ракету по седьмому этажу, если вдруг что.

Алекс кивнул.

— Хорошая мысль. Отправим человека и выдвинем условия. Дескать, Крис придёт для беседы. Гуо пустит его, поговорят, и Гуо выпустит его, иначе по нему пальнут из дуры — пять этажей вынесет начисто, даже тараканы погибнут. Гарантий полных это тоже не даст, но Крис сможет пойти с Каем и с оружием. А мы тихонько установим ещё и заряды на восьмом. Налепим Крису передатчик, он и даст отмашку по ситуации.

— Только сначала надо проверить, есть ли у них генератор помех, — подсказал Лэй.

— Тогда проверяйте, — велел Крис. — Алекс, минируешь этаж. Лэй, достань ракету и стрелка. Времени мало. Как всё будет готово, пошлём переговорщика. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Им тут пока не с руки светиться, ресурсов наверняка мало, да и людей у Гуо не ахти, а наёмники вряд ли станут работать на постоянной основе. Пока Гуо ничего не выкинул, надо хватать его за яйца, выяснять и гасить к дьяволу. И да, пусть переговорщик договаривается только насчёт меня. Кай не пойдёт.

— Но почему? — Лэй уставился на Криса с недоумением.

— Незачем. Сам справлюсь.

— Глупо. Если ты полезешь один и без страховки, шансов тебя угробить у Гуо прибавится. А он именно этого и хочет.

— Если он этого хочет, присутствие Кая его не остановит.

— Кай там не вазой прикидываться будет, — не согласился Алекс. — Крис, он намного быстрее тебя. Это хорошая страховка. И соображает он тоже быстро. Ну и если ты сорвёшься, что тогда? Если Кай будет с тобой, ты хотя бы не сорвёшься точно. По крайней мере, Кай уж точно не сорвётся, в отличие от тебя.

— Нет. Я пойду один, — поставил точку железным голосом Крис.

Кай едва пережил ужин, но потом вцепился в Криса всерьёз.

— Почему нет?

— Просто нет. — Крис попытался сбежать в ванную, но Кай не позволил захлопнуть дверь у себя перед носом и ввалился в ванную следом.

— Ты можешь объяснить? Разве не менее рискованно пойти вместе?

— Нет. Если Гуо так надо, он просто пристрелит обоих. — Крис сжал в руках полотенце и встряхнул, попытавшись хоть так отгородиться.

— И получит ракету в зад? Сомневаюсь. Тогда проще пойти только мне. Ему же всё равно ты нужен.

— Ага. И он приставит тебе пушку к голове, чтобы диктовать мне условия.

— Но ты будешь знать об этом. А при тебе это и вовсе не сработает, ведь так?

— Перестань. Ты просто не пойдёшь. Всё. Ни слова!

— Крис... — Кай вцепился в полотенце и ошеломлённо замер. По щеке и скуле расплывалась жаром боль. Он смотрел себе под ноги и молчал. Пытался прийти в себя. Так легко и быстро отвык, что Крис мог...

Вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения прохладных пальцев к лицу. Крис прижал ладонь к пылающей после удара коже, осторожно погладил, но нахмурился сильнее.

— У тебя день рождения в понедельник, придурок. Ты никуда не пойдёшь. Без тебя управимся. Тема закрыта. Закрыта, Кай. Никаких возражений, или окажешься под замком в гордом одиночестве. Я не знаю, какие у Гуо счёты ко мне, но вряд ли ему так уж необходима моя смерть. Найду способ договориться с ним сам. Поводов я ему не давал, а в триаде купить можно всех поголовно. Главное, назвать правильную цену. Тем более, если не он начал эту войну, я смогу переманить его.

— Зачем? Если раз предал, значит, во второй раз предаст опять. И ты ни черта не знаешь наверняка. Хотел бы он договориться, сделал бы это раньше, а не пытался прибить.

— Я знаю и доверять ему не собираюсь. Иди ко мне... — Крис притянул его к себе и обнял. — Ты останешься здесь.

— Это всё равно бессмысленно. Ты сам говорил. Если тебя убьют, меня убьют тоже. Как твоё имущество. Правильно?

— Зато я этого не увижу. Теперь просто заткнись и в постель. Молча.

 

***

 

Крис недооценил советника Гуо. Когда всё было готово, и переговорщика отправили решить вопрос со встречей, Гуо потребовал, чтобы Крис пришёл один. С фаворитом.

— Если ты придёшь с самым ценным, мне будет спокойнее, — добавил Гуо по телефону. Крису оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами от досады, потому что в ином случае Гуо от встречи отказывался.

— Странное условие, — пожал плечами Рамон.

— Ничуть. — Лэй скучающе зевнул. — Это самое логичное. По традиции Крису не положено шастать без фаворита, раз фаворит у него есть. По меньшей мере, это неуважительно. Вот Кай без Криса может куда угодно пойти, а Крис без Кая — нет. Единственное оправдание — если они в разных странах на момент встречи или встреча совершенно незначительная. По протоколу Крис без Кая никуда не выходит.

— Гуо в курсе, что Кай у меня недавно и ещё учится, — пробурчал из угла мрачный как туча Крис. — Мог бы сделать скидку на это.

— Он бы сделал, если бы Кай был обучен, — хмыкнул Алекс. — Но он думает, что Кай будет бесполезен и станет для тебя обузой. С Гонсалесом он не виделся и не в курсе, кто именно Гонсалеса завалил. В этом наше преимущество, Крис. Смотри на это именно так. Гуо здорово просчитался, когда позволил тебе взять с собой серьёзную боевую единицу. Надо Каю ещё и карты дать с собой — он отлично с ними управляется, а Гуо об этом точно не знает. Вооружим вас обоих по самые уши, и всё пройдёт как по маслу. Я не думаю, что Гуо рвётся всех своих людей посвящать в свои планы. Даже если вас с Каем не станут связывать, вряд ли при беседе будут присутствовать пять человек. Гуо возьмёт парочку или, от силы, троих, не больше. Вряд ли среди его людей найдутся опытные боевики. Сфера не та. У него, скорее всего, обычные телохранители и несколько связных низшего и среднего звена. Оружие держать умеют, но пользовались редко. Но даже если будут неожиданности, лучше всё равно с Каем, чем без него. Всё равно он должен прикрывать тебе спину. Это его прямая задача.

— Ладно. Время есть — готовьтесь. — Рамон хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику. — Заряды установлены. Ракета тоже готова. За заряды отвечает Алекс. Связь работает без проблем.

— По сигналу мы начнём, — кивнул Алекс. — Я буду держать лифт на шестом и ждать. Когда спустимся до третьего, можно будет взрывать.

Крис молчал и смотрел прямо перед собой. Чувствовал на себе взгляд Кая и тихо злился, потому что вариантов не осталось, как и времени.

— Хорошо. Завтра утром. Предупредите Гуо и поставьте людей везде. Он может попытаться прихватить нас и сбежать, чтобы уйти из-под прицела. — Крис отпустил всех, кроме Кая. Поймал за руку, удержал, незаметно тронул губами тёмные пряди на затылке и тихо велел: — Возьми у Алекса перчатки. Через полчаса в правом зале.

— Может...

— Мне нужно размять кости. Если не хочешь, скажи Алексу, пусть прихватит перчатки и принесёт себя.

Кай коротко глянул поверх плеча, высвободил руку и молча ушёл. Крис влез в бар, плеснул себе виски, залпом выпил, стянул лёгкий пиджак, безобразно скомкал и запустил получившимся комом в диванную спинку. Не полегчало. Ни на йоту.

В зал Крис приплёлся слегка поддатым, в полурасстёгнутой рубашке и брюках от костюма, но босиком. Поёжился под тяжёлым взглядом Кая — тот лениво надевал перчатки. Паршивец успел переодеться в футболку и длинные шорты, зато светил теперь мохнатыми голенями и лодыжками. Умопомрачительными узкими ступнями тоже светил. Потом Крису стало не до того, потому что в лицо прилетели перчатки. Пришлось надевать и собираться с мыслями, чтобы паршивец бока ему не намял.

Они не разговаривали. Стоило Крису разобраться с перчатками, и Кай тут же вскинул руки, прикрывая подбородок и защищая корпус. Безупречная и подвижная стойка. Как танец. Паршивца стоило ещё и капуэре обучить. Боевой и жестокой. Кай сделал бы её красивой. Смертельно красивой.

Крис снова поймал тяжёлый взгляд над синей перчаткой и сглотнул. Кай до сих пор злился и обижался, но смотрел так, словно они сейчас сексом занимались. Знакомо уже отымел одним взглядом, паршивец.

В тишине зала они слушали собственное дыхание и уклонялись от пробных ударов, пока Крис не пропустил два по корпусу.  Успел забыть, насколько ловко Кай управлялся со всеми конечностями. Наверное, из-за танцев Кай не особо различал право и лево, поэтому мог вломить левой так, словно это правая. У нормальных людей удар левой всё же получался слабее, чем правой.

Кай всё так же ничего не говорил, но его взгляд и ноющий после пропущенных ударов бок прозрачно намекали Крису, как Кай осуждает плещущееся сейчас в Крисе виски. Кай в принципе не скрывал, что осуждает спиртное поверх эмоциональности Криса. У Криса крышу могло снести и так просто, а под градусом — тем паче.

Крис чуть не пропустил удар пяткой в живот. Едва успел поймать Кая за тонкую лодыжку и дёрнуть к себе. Напрасно. Оба кулака одновременно врезались ему в грудь и заставили попятиться. Лодыжку он, разумеется, упустил и почти схлопотал ногой по голове. Не успел и дух перевести, как Кай снова обрушился на него чередой стремительных атак. Менял уровни, подлец, пока Крис не запутался окончательно и не принялся отбивать удары на одной голой интуиции. Всё на той же интуиции почти попал в Кая прямым правым, но паршивец тут же стёк на "нижний" уровень, где у него было явное преимущество. Пяткой снизу в живот, потом в грудь — и пришлось полетать, когда Кай, уперевшись в живот ступнями и ухватив за рубашку, перекинул его через себя.

Крис нехило приложился спиной, поморгал, а потом Кай уже оказался на нём, скрестил предплечья, цепко ухватился за шею и надавил как следует, чтобы грамотно придушить. Крис задёргался, потом сообразил наподдать Каю коленом по заднице и подтолкнуть, чтобы перекинуть через голову. Торопливо отлип от пола и сжал ногами узкие бёдра под собой.

Кай безмятежно смотрел на него снизу и не сопротивлялся. Просто смотрел. До тихого:

— Хватит с тебя на сегодня?

— Можно продолжать.

— Но не нужно. Ты кучу ударов пропустил. Завтра будут ныть и мешать. Толку тогда от тебя?

Крис стиснул зубы, но возразить Каю было нечем — он в самом деле много ударов пропустил. Если сейчас ничего не ныло и не болело, то потом ещё как заболит и заноет.

Под тяжёлым и всё так же упрекающим взглядом Крису стало окончательно не по себе, поэтому он наклонился, чтобы тронуть поцелуем полные твёрдые губы. Не тронул. Кай упёрся ему в грудь кулаком, удерживая на расстоянии. Кай не давил и не толкал, просто держал кулак жёстко и непоколебимо, но Крис чуял как будто загустевший от гнева воздух вокруг. Гнев исходил от Кая волнами, сверкал искорками в тёмных глазах.

— Не хочу. — Это Крис больше прочёл по губам Кая, чем услышал.

— Вообще? — осторожно уточнил, продолжая тонуть в искристом омуте глаз.

— Не сейчас, — отрезал Кай, оттолкнул Криса и сел, чтобы снять перчатки. Скупые и отточенные движения, невозмутимое лицо, только в глазах — осязаемые эмоции. Кай даже злился расчётливо и по плану.

Крис развернулся, сел удобнее, обхватил Кая за пояс и подтащил к себе. Ещё и ногами сжал, чтобы паршивец не вывернулся. Чувствовал грудью напряжение гибкой спины, дышал в затылок и крепче обнимал за пояс.

— Тебе бы поберечься. Послезавтра стукнет девятнадцать.

— Перестань, — глухо попросил Кай. — Нечего там беречь. Мой мир накрылся в тот миг, когда я пришёл в себя на каком-то помосте, а вокруг выкрикивали мою предположительную стоимость. Потом удачливый покупатель просто закинул товар на плечо, чтобы обвязать ленточкой и тебе вручить. Поэтому когда мне стукнет девятнадцать, ничего уже не изменится. Вот и всё. Я уже знаю, что бывает и как.

Крис уткнулся носом в тёмные волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты туда шёл.

— А я хочу туда пойти, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и узнать, какого чёрта именно я. Чем именно я заслужил всё это. Если повезёт, ещё хочу увидеть, как он сдохнет. Тебе не кажется, что у меня есть на это право? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я во всём обвинил тебя?

— Нет, не хочу. Но в таком ключе я не думал.

— Тогда подумай. Ты ещё та мстительная сволочь, вроде бы понять должен.

— Хочешь прибить собственными руками?

— Не обязательно. Я не настолько мелочен. Мне лишь бы знать наверняка, что подох.

— Какой ты у меня свирепый и кровожадный, однако, — невольно хмыкнул Крис, пристроив подбородок на широком плече.

— Если бы тебе был нужен ангел, полагаю, на меня ты не посмотрел бы. Или сразу пристрелил бы при возможности.

— Ты слишком прагматичен. Надо что-то с этим делать. Приземлённый рационал.

Кай тихо фыркнул и попытался удрать, но Крис не отпустил. Кончиком носа потёрся о сильную смуглую шею и прикрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Утром Кай был сонным и спал даже за завтраком. Когда сели в машину, он продолжил спать, нагло пристроив голову у Криса на плече. Рамон нудно прогонял план по пунктам, Алекс рассеянно кивал, а Лэй сидел на переднем сиденье рядом с шофёром и отлынивал.

Потом молчали до перекрёстка. Тут был не центр города, но жизнь била ключом. Рамон недовольно кивнул в сторону окна.

— Совсем распоясался Рохас. Дождётся, что пнут под зад. Всюду уже понатыкал свои точки с порнографией. Куда полиция смотрит? Так он успеет бабла нахапать и свернуться. Продажи вроде хорошие... Даже обидно.

— Достаточно у входов в эти лавки поставить Санта-Клаусов с ящиками для пожертвований или монашек. Сразу они станут неприбыльными, — сонно проворчал в плечо Крису Кай.

Рамон раскрыл рот, но справился с изумлением.

— Думаешь, сработает?

— Наверняка. Шоу-бизнес. В порно-лавку без денег не ходят. Стыдно будет не пожертвовать деньги и зайти. А каждый раз жертвовать и тратить на визит туда больше, чем хотелось, быстро надоест. Если собирать пожертвования с энтузиазмом, то за неделю всё прикроют.

Рамон деловито вытащил телефон и принялся названивать кому-то из своих управляющих. Судя по всему, требовал немедленно добыть где-нибудь ящики для пожертвований и расставить по городу у порно-лавок Рохаса.

Крис слабо улыбался и гладил вновь задремавшего Кая по голове. Шепнул украдкой: "Умница мой", потом поцеловал в макушку.

В квартале от цели машина остановилась. Алекс вооружал Кая и Криса по самые уши, хотя большую часть оружия он предпочёл навесить на Кая.

— Голову ставлю на кон, что его обыскивать будут не так уж тщательно, — пояснил Алекс и закрепил леску на левом запястье Кая. В рукава чёрной рубашки засунул короткие спицы, по карманам рассовал пластиковые карты, крошечный складной нож закрепил на поясе.

Крис вздохнул, когда Алекс открыл банку с короткими ножами без рукояток, но Кай не растерялся. Взял один, аккуратно положил на язык и сосредоточенно расположил во рту так, чтобы лезвие не мешало говорить и не цеплялось ни за что. Алекс ещё проверил, правильно ли легло: провёл кончиками пальцев справа по лицу Кая — в районе ряда верхних зубов.

— Больно?

Кай покачал головой и выдохнул:

— Порядок.

— Не забудь убрать, если вдруг полезешь в драку.

Обоим Алекс ещё и выдал по пригоршне массивных перстней. Крису достались с выскакивающими шипами, а Каю обычные — в качестве кастетов.

— Вооружены и очень опасны, — подытожил Рамон. — Если когда-нибудь с тобой поссорюсь, то нахрен мне такие встречи не сдались.

— Вот ты и не ссорься, — подмигнул ему Алекс.

В холле высотки у лифта Крис одёрнул пиджак и окинул оценивающим взглядом сонного на вид Кая. Тот спокойно стоял рядом, сунув руки в карманы чёрных джинсов. Рубашка была расстёгнута на две пуговицы, а чёлка небрежно прикрывала левую часть лба. Даже сонный он напоминал тонкий и гибкий опасный хлыст. Крис на месте охраны обыскал бы Кая как следует, но в лифте передумал — всё-таки Кай отлично владел актёрским искусством, потому что стал выглядеть ещё более сонным, слегка ссутулился, а из лифта выходил расхлябанной и неверной походкой, мастерски прикинувшись богемным мальчиком, который ничего страшнее пилочки для ногтей в руках не держал. Именно так охрана на него и отреагировала. Забрали только пистолет.

Криса лишили пистолета и галстука, в котором хранился запас стальных спиц. Ещё и нож на лодыжке нашли.

Их провели в переднюю комнату и сразу развернули налево — к лестнице на седьмой этаж. Тем лучше, ближе к выходу бежать, если что.

Советник Гуо ждал их в просторной гостиной на седьмом этаже. У двери остались два охранника, остальные ушли вниз.

Гуо поправил очки в тонкой оправе и жестом указал на длинный диван.

— Чай или что-нибудь покрепче? — Китайский в таком месте звучал странно, а Кай ничего и не понял даже кроме жеста.

— Ничего не нужно, — отказался Крис, опускаясь на диван. — Но было бы неплохо беседовать по-английски.

— Разумеется, — протянул Гуо, устремив взгляд на Кая, — мальчик ведь ничего не понимает. Досадное упущение с моей стороны.

— Вот именно. Ты мог бы выбрать кого-то, кто понимал бы по-китайски.

— Я и выбрал. Но ты сделал выбор окончательный не в его пользу.

— Надо же, — хмыкнул Крис, удобнее устраиваясь на диване, — значит, ты выбирал всех троих?

— Я не мог рисковать, сам понимаешь. — Гуо вновь посмотрел на Кая. — Но ты умеешь удивлять. Приручил волчонка. Хотя я подозревал, что ты выберешь именно его. Ты любишь, когда тебе бросают вызов. И любишь, когда противник либо тебе равен, либо сильнее тебя. Слабых ты презираешь. Но ты часто непредсказуем, поэтому пришлось ставить на три варианта. Этот тоже беспроигрышный. Он, — Гуо бесцеремонно указал пальцем на Кая, — амбициозен. И он никогда с тобой не останется. Тебе просто нечего ему предложить. Если ты успел к нему привязаться, тебе же хуже. Но я этому рад.

— Так веселят мои муки от разлуки?

— Не то слово, мой мальчик. Мне нравится видеть горечь потери. Твою. Если она будет столь же сильна, как в случае Коу, или ещё сильнее, будет очень прекрасно. Давай напрямик? Я же вижу, что ты голову себе ломаешь в поисках причин. Мне это по душе, но так разговор у нас не получится. Признаться, я целый год шарахался от каждой тени и опасался, что ты всё узнаешь. В таком деле нельзя быть уверенным на все сто. Но опасался я зря — Коу вовремя умер, а кроме него, похоже, никто так ничего и не узнал.

Крис напряжённо разгонял мозги и анализировал. Коу... Конфликт в Юго-Восточной Азии, острова, Джакарта... Советник Гуо каким боком-то? Никаким, но тогда в том же регионе погиб сын Гуо. Единственный. Но он выполнял функции младшего управляющего, как ему и полагалось. Что дальше? Пока ничего не сходилось.

— Вы уже тогда затеяли свою игру и начали заключать сделки в обход главы семьи? — неожиданно предположил Кай.

Крис чуть прикрыл глаза. А мог ли Гуо заключить союз с местными группировками в обход Ву? Но тогда... тогда Гуо-младший должен был покрывать отца. Почти три года назад погибли Коу и сын Гуо. До сих пор Крис полагал, что это потери. Но если Гуо пошёл на сделку за спиной Ву, то потерей был лишь Коу. Означало ли это, что Гуо-младшего убил именно Коу? А потом Коу заткнули рот и не позволили убраться из Джакарты. Поэтому в итоге всё зашло в тупик. Информация об участии Гуо никуда не просочилась, и Гуо остался на посту. Никто даже не подозревал его ни в чём. А Гуо всё это время, выходит, продолжал игру и лишь ждал удобного случая.

— У меня был контракт в Джакарте. Официально все дела вёл мой сын. Но ты... ты послал туда своего пса. Пёс разнюхал правду и убил Бао. — Гуо поджал губы, но продолжил: — Ты же не думаешь, что я позволил бы ему вернуться и рассказать обо всём тебе? К слову, чтоб ты знал, Коу перехватили в Шанхае. Потом просто доставили тело в Джакарту и там выбросили. Возиться с ним не было смысла. Его хорошо учили, поэтому и договариваться с ним не стоило. Ты его послал туда и ты велел во всём разобраться. Он это сделал. Но он был лишь оружием в твоих руках. А я всегда говорил тебе — не лезь в восточные дела. Внял бы совету сразу, и мы обошлись бы без всего этого.

— Почему сейчас? — глухо спросил Крис, уяснив причину. Гуо винил его в смерти сына и собирался мстить, а это означало, что Гуо не намерен выпускать их с Каем живыми. Вероятно, до Алекса и Лэя, которые оставались на связи и слышали всё, что говорилось, с помощью спрятанного на Крисе передатчика, тоже это дошло.

— Случай представился удобный. Мне даже ничего делать не пришлось. Вся эта ситуация с Ли и ротозейством управляющих... Признай, ты же на них грешил или на Ли. Обо мне ты даже не подумал. Никто не подумал. Годы безупречной службы и прочее. Так удобно, правда? Ну и подарок тебе глаза застил. — Гуо кивнул в сторону Кая. — Мальчишка заставил тебя побегать. Вообще это было даже забавно, знаешь? Пока у тебя был Коу, чётко судить о твоих вкусах не получалось. Ты всегда был скрытным ребёнком и очень непослушным. Всегда всё делал назло. Но когда Коу у тебя отобрали, стало попроще. Ты выбирал похожих на него. Быть может, ты сам этого не замечал, но всегда тащил в постель тех, кто чем-нибудь напоминал Коу. Но смотрел ты всегда на тех, кто на Коу не походил. По-особенному так смотрел. Твой взгляд выдаёт тебя, мой мальчик. Твои глаза тебе враги. Ты великолепно собой владеешь, но все твои эмоции в твоих глазах. Как на ладони. Научись читать — и ты весь на ладони. После смерти Коу прошло достаточно времени, чтобы ты созрел. Поэтому я ничуть не удивился, что ты прошёл мимо того, кто напоминал тебе Коу, и выбрал того, в ком от Коу не было ничего.

— Чудесно, — рыкнул Крис. — Но сейчас это всё уже неважно. Сейчас важно, что хочешь именно ты.

— Не разочаровывай меня. Это просто. Как думаешь, насколько низко упадут акции семьи, если ты протянешь ноги? Из всей семьи в последние годы лишь ты появлялся временами в Китае. После твоей смерти никому дела не будет до тамошних забот. Ли со мной тягаться не рискнут, а управляющие друг с другом ладят так себе. Они мне не противники. Отруби змее голову, и она издохнет. Без тебя всё просто развалится. Если не найдётся кто-то, кто сможет твёрдой рукой продолжить. Я в курсе всех дел, моё лицо всем знакомо, как и моя репутация. Если я возьму всё на себя, никто даже не гавкнет. Все решат, что всё так и должно быть. Удачный выстрел, чтобы снять две цели сразу. Я же заслужил это годами верной службы, не находишь? Как тут говорят?.. Король умер — да здравствует король.

— Ни хрена ты не заслужил, — фыркнул Крис и закинул ногу на ногу, заставив охранников у входа подёргаться. — Как по мне, так ты получил по заслугам. Это ты предал семью и пошёл на сделки у меня за спиной. А предатели, чтоб ты знал, всегда плохо кончают. Да и вёл ты дела абы как, если уж на то пошло. Действуй ты умно, никого бы не обеспокоило состояние дел в регионе. Но ты пожадничал. Логично, что мне надо было разобраться в происходящем и понять, куда девается часть доходов и почему пролетает мимо счёта. Логично, что я послал туда людей. Логично, что Коу понял, что к чему. Плохо только, что регион отдалённый и довольно замкнутый, и вот тут уже моя вина, что я не подстраховал Коу со связью. Не прогляди я эту мелочь, и ты стал бы историей ещё тогда.

— История не признаёт сослагательного наклонения, мой мальчик. Сейчас ты тут, и сейчас проблемы у тебя.

— Как сказать. Если ты сделаешь глупость, получишь привет в окно. Тебе ведь наверняка доложили, что блефом тут и не пахнет.

— Конечно. Но ты-то тут. Пока твоя голова у меня на мушке, никакого привета в окно не будет. Ну и у нас есть чудесный бонус. — Гуо указал на Кая. — Если мы сейчас прогуляемся все вместе, никто и пальцем не шевельнёт, чтобы вы оба не пострадали. Если убить его, то твои люди за него жизнями ответят. Если убить тебя... вы оба перестанете что-либо значить. Потому смири гордыню. Ты проиграл. Просто признай это.

Крис легкомысленно кивнул.

— Уговорил. Я проиграл. Тебе легче?

— Пока нет.

Гуо вздохнул, смахнул со стола пистолет и поднялся. Он сделал три шага, чтобы замереть перед Каем, потом приставил пистолет к голове — рядом с клеймом.

— Как думаешь, насколько это будет пикантно? Мне всегда было интересно посмотреть, как старые традиции работают в современных условиях. Если я сейчас пристрелю твоего фаворита, твои люди совершат ритуальное самоубийство?

— Не надейся. Мы же не якудза. — Крис хищно улыбнулся, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Пистолет возле головы Кая его жутко напрягал.

— Да? Но это бессмысленно, ты прав. Я ведь сказал, ты его всё равно не получишь. Я достаточно наблюдал за ним, чтобы понимать, что он собой представляет. А если я пристрелю тебя? — Гуо повёл рукой с пистолетом, чтобы сменить мишень. И именно этот миг Кай выбрал для того, чтобы выплюнуть нож Гуо в лицо. Прицельно. Пуля ударила в спинку дивана немного правее плеча Криса. Сам Крис тут же рванулся вперёд и рухнул на Гуо, выворачивая из ослабевших пальцев тяжёлую рукоятку. Гуо прижимал руку к левому глазу, сбив очки. Между пальцами просачивались мутные белёсые капли, подкрашенные алым.

Потом стало не до Гуо, потому что охрана от двери принялась обстреливать диван, за которым на полу распластались Крис и Кай с одним на двоих пистолетом.

Кай коротким кивком указал на чашки на низком столике. Крис сдёрнул поднос с чашками и подвинул к Каю. Они переглянулись, и Кай одну за другой бросил чашки в сторону двери. Крис почти сразу вскинулся, поднявшись на коленях, и дважды выстрелил. Попал.

За спиной загрохотали выстрелы. Видимо, вторую дверь заперли на тот случай, если бы гости попытались сбежать, а там была ещё одна лестница. Охрана услышала выстрелы и кинулась вверх, но без ключей. Либо дверь открывалась только изнутри. Уже не имело значения, потому что замок выбили, и в гостиную ввалились двое с автоматами.

Крис дёрнул Кая к себе и сиганул через диван. До двери они добирались ползком под непрерывный грохот выстрелов. Автоматы в помещении гремели как пулемёты, так что в коридор они выползли со временными проблемами со слухом. Правда, Кай ухитрился при отползании прихватить пистолет одного из уложенных Крисом охранников.

В коридоре они рискнули подняться на ноги и ломанулись вниз по лестнице, пока парни с автоматами замешкались — наверное, пытались помочь Гуо, который остался без глаза и вряд ли мог передвигаться сам.

В передней комнате Крис метко всадил три пули в три головы, а вот с внешней охраной они разбирались уже вместе с Каем. Вовремя, потому что створки лифта разошлись. Алекс выглянул, оценил обстановку и выбросил из лифта плоскую пластиковую коробочку, которая удачно прилипла к стене.

В передней комнате загрохотали выстрелы, и Крис едва не растянулся на полу от сильного толчка.

— К лифту! — прошипел ему Кай, прислонился спиной к спине и принялся методично обстреливать дверной проём, не позволяя никому высунуться.

Крис шагал к лифту и тянул Кая за собой. Тот не переставал стрелять, перекрывая уцелевшим охранникам ход из передней комнаты. Стрелял, пока магазин не опустел. Бросил пистолет под ноги, забрал второй у Криса и снова принялся стрелять.

Потом Крис буквально налетел на Алекса — спина заныла от резкого удара. Он сердито обернулся, чтобы обрычать Кая, но не успел. Кай влетел в кабину лифта следом под грохот одиночных выстрелов, врезался всем телом в Криса, продолжая закрывать его собой, выронил пистолет и кулаком долбанул по панели с кнопками.

Крис не смотрел, как сходились створки. Он держал Кая и изо всех сил прижимал ладонь там, где было мокро. Густая кровь просачивалась сквозь пальцы, согревала, струилась по коже и капала на светлое покрытие под ногами.

Крис сполз по стенке, прижал Кая спиной к своей груди и попытался получше зажать рану. Одну из. Коротко глянул на Алекса и отрывисто приказал:

— Взрывай к чёртовой матери.

— Но мы ещё...

— Плевать. Пусть подохнут прямо сейчас.

Крис отчаянно пытался заглянуть Каю в лицо, даже не обратил внимания на тряску, мигающий свет и грохот над кабиной. Вздрогнул, когда поверх испачканной кровью руки легла ладонь Кая.

Тихий выдох — твёрдые губы потемнели от крови. Кай откинул голову Крису на плечо, прикрыл глаза, и кровь пролегла тонкой полосой от уголка рта до уха. Горячие пальцы соскользнули с ладони Криса, ещё больше размазав красное по коже.

— Кай... — тихо позвал Крис.

Губы Кая шевельнулись, но Крис ничего не услышал, наклонился ниже и торопливо спросил:

— Что?

— Ты... ещё помнишь... моё имя?

Стиснув зубы, Крис смотрел прямо перед собой и чувствовал подбородком слабеющее дыхание. Воротник рубашки медленно тяжелел от крови и прилипал к коже. Крис с трудом нашёл взглядом Алекса и на миг прикрыл глаза, когда Алекс показал ему телефон.

К дьяволу. Одного Жан-Жака тут точно не хватило бы. Крис до сих пор не понял, сколько раз пулями, предназначенными ему, попали в Кая. Мысли в голове застыли и совсем не ворочались. Дышать было трудно. В груди спирало и ныло. Ныло вдвойне, потому что Кай закрыл его собой без колебаний.

Тринадцатое января. До четырнадцатого оставалось всего одиннадцать часов.

Крис тронул пальцами левой руки шею Кая, пока Алекс кому-то что-то объяснял по телефону. Попытался нащупать пульс.

Считал.

Пока ещё было что считать.

 

 

 


	29. Выбор

 

**Выбор**

 

Помощь Рамона была неоценимой. Он улаживал дела с полицией, но по телефону заверил Криса, что Кай попадёт в надёжные руки. Приехал Рамон уже ночью, когда Крис тихо сходил с ума в почти пустом зале с мягкими кушетками. В автоматах клиники кофе на вкус оказался отвратительным, ещё и без кофеина, поэтому Рамон привёз с собой пару картонных стаканов для Криса и Алекса.

— Почему так долго? — рычал через каждые пять минут Крис, хотя и сам прекрасно знал ответ. Одни сложности с наркозом чего стоили.

Рамон добросовестно отвлекал его докладом. Рассказывал, что Лэй опознал тело Гуо.

— Он уверен. Думаю, теперь об этом голова у тебя не будет болеть.

— Гуо легко отделался, — пробормотал Крис, потом давился кофе и изобретал изощрённые способы убийства, которые испытал бы на Гуо непременно, если б тот выжил и оказался у Криса в руках.

— Доброй ночи, — негромко обратился к ним по-испански подобравшийся совершенно бесшумно плотный мужчина с круглым добродушным лицом. Его халат сам за себя говорил, но он представился: — Таллас.

Таллас приветливо кивнул Рамону как старому знакомому. Выглядел уставшим, но держался бодро и даже суетливо, словно собирался тысячу дел переделать.

— Джин Джон Рэн? — заглянув в бумаги, уточнил он.

Крис тут же забыл о недопитом кофе и вцепился в Рамона.

— Побудешь переводчиком?

— Я говорю по-английски, — слабо улыбнулся ему Таллас и жестом предложил следовать за собой. Остановился он у высокой стойки и принялся делать записи, время от времени отвлекаясь на Криса. — Тут указано, что вы оплачиваете лечение... господин Ву?

— Да-да, что...

— Погодите. Рамон предупредил меня, поэтому в документах указано, что ваш подопечный пострадал при перестрелке... случайно оказался рядом. Полиция уже была, но они придут снова.

Крис оглянулся на Рамона, тот пожал плечами.

— Формальность. Они обязаны задать ему стандартные вопросы, но имеют право сделать это только с разрешения врача. Когда Кай будет в состоянии на них ответить.

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Таллас. — И это будет не в ближайшие дни. У пациента своеобразные отношения с наркозом, но сейчас это и к лучшему, потому что я прописываю ему животное существование для скорейшего выздоровления. Даже мысленная нагрузка ни к чему. Только полный покой.

— Но его состояние?..

— О, у него чудесная рана. Я бы даже сказал — восхитительная, — мечтательно заулыбался Таллас, и Крис немедленно заподозрил, что у доктора не всё в порядке с головой. — Очень аккуратная. Третье правое ребро словно произведение искусства. Какие осколки и переломы? Пуля так безупречно проточила кость, что это загляденье просто. Будь все мои пациенты с такими ранами, я бы остался без работы.

Таллас вновь потерялся в записях на несколько минут, но потом будто вспомнил о собеседниках и продолжил:

— Пуля прошла через лёгкое и застряла в середине лопатки. Мы благополучно её достали. Пациент теперь дышит нормально. Вторая рана болезненная и неприятная, но не опасная. Пуля просто застряла в мякоти. В косметических процедурах острой необходимости нет, но если вы желаете...

— Желаю, — подтвердил Крис. — По возможности хотелось бы обойтись без шрамов вовсе.

— Ясно-ясно. Не волнуйтесь так. Через три недели пациент будет порываться сбежать отсюда, но мы его не отпустим так быстро. Кормить его будут супчиками и молоком, а дней через десять — хоть мясо до отвала. Полиция к нему раньше чем через неделю попасть не сможет. Да и вы тоже. Я ведь уже говорил? Ему необходим покой и сон. Ещё у меня есть к вам вопрос. — Таллас покончил с записями, небрежно сунул ручку в карман халата и развернулся к Крису, забавно глядя на него снизу вверх. — Пациент совершеннолетний, но здесь, я так вижу, его родных нет... Это не совсем законно, конечно, но спросить прямо сейчас его самого невозможно, а вы оплачиваете лечение, поэтому давайте решим это с вами.

— Вы меня пугаете, — мрачно буркнул Крис. — В чём дело?

— Ничего такого, расслабьтесь, а то заработаете сахарный диабет, если будете так нервничать постоянно. Подумайте о своём здоровье. Такой крупный представитель человечества должен обладать эмоциями, как у слона. Раз в год — волноваться вам вредно. Но об этом в другое время, если вы угодите в ряды моих пациентов.  Я хотел спросить, как вы относитесь к квантовому воздействию? У нас есть новый аппарат, который успешно прошёл клинические испытания. Помогает сократить срок восстановления и оказывает хороший косметический эффект при заживлении. Я рекомендовал бы хоть десять процедур, если вы согласны на его использование.

Крис постарался прийти в себя, пока разум не уплыл окончательно от словесного фонтана доктора.

— А это не опасно?

— Нет, конечно. Противопоказаний нет. Можно использовать хоть сейчас. Пойдёмте, я покажу вам его палату, но только вас к нему пока не пущу.

— Но можно просто посмотреть...

— Нельзя, — непреклонно отрезал Таллас. — Даже будь вы близким родственником, я и тогда не пустил бы вас. Я прямо кожей чую исходящие от вас сумрачные флюиды. Пациентам такое ни к чему. Вот почему люди так много времени проводят в клиниках после операций, как вы думаете? Как раз поэтому! Потому что таскается вся эта родня, рыдает, сырость разводит, источает нездоровые флюиды. А больным нужны покой, забота, улыбка, немножко света — и выздоровление идёт как по маслу, когда никто над душой не стоит. Нет, вы понимаете? — не унимался доктор и рассказывал Крису о его нехороших флюидах до самой двери со съёмным бэйджиком, где латиницей вывели уже знакомое "Джин Джон Рэн".

— Но хотя бы охрану у двери поставить можно?

— Два человека, не больше. Будут шуметь — выставим.

Крис дал знак Алексу и ухватил за плечо вознамерившегося сбежать доктора.

— Господин Та...

— Таллас я, Таллас.

— Да, Таллас. Можно хоть от двери посмотреть? — попросил Крис.

— Я уже сказал вам...

— У него день рождения. Пожалуйста. Всего минуту.

Таллас пару минут жевал губами и сверлил Криса возмущённым взглядом, но потом повернулся к двери и торопливо набрал код.

Светлое помещение было небольшим, но казалось просторным из-за минимума мебели и за счёт большого окна. Из трёх ламп горела всего одна — дальняя от койки. В хрупкой тишине жило размеренное тиканье, напоминавшее тиканье старинных часов.

Крис осторожно подошёл к койке, но остановился в полуметре от неё из-за вскинутой руки Талласа.

Кай лежал под голубой простынёй. Тонкая ткань позволяла различить очертания тела и повязку, что проходила через правое плечо. От манжеты на руке убегали провода к портативному монитору. Тиканье исходило от него.

— В течение суток. Формальность, — шёпотом пояснил Таллас. — Отслеживание работы сердца. Спать он будет ещё долго. Не в наших интересах, чтобы он рано проснулся. Я уже говорил — животное существование. Быстрее поправится.

— Вы собираетесь пичкать его снотворным? — возмутился Крис.

— Вовсе нет, но в препаратах будут содержаться вещества, которые окажут успокоительное действие, поэтому большую часть времени он будет спать. Поверьте, так лучше. Глубокое размеренное дыхание во сне — лучшее лекарство сейчас для него. Ну и двигаться активно ему пока ни к чему. Как только его состояние позволит, с ним будут заниматься специальными упражнениями, не волнуйтесь. Теперь уходите. Ни к чему его тревожить сейчас. Всё, что было нужно, мы уже сделали. Ничего больше сделать пока нельзя. Лучше поезжайте домой, выспитесь и сделайте что-нибудь полезное.

Поехать домой пришлось, потому что Таллас пресекал любые поползновения и раскусывал любые хитрости и уловки, даже пригрозил выкинуть Криса из клиники и выдать запрет на пропуск, если Крис не оставит все попытки пробраться в палату. Рамон тут ничем помочь не мог, да и поддерживал Талласа.

— Ты на себя в зеркало погляди. Езжай домой и лезь под одеяло. Таллас всё равно тебя к Каю не пустит. Он всегда так работает. Закидоны такие. Зато он великолепный специалист и дело своё знает. Потом получишь Кая на руки в лучшем виде.

Общими усилиями Криса всё-таки отбуксировали на виллу, где он сразу же окопался в кабинете. Спать не мог, поэтому работал как проклятый.  Задёргал совершенно Цзытао и других управляющих, раза четыре устраивал телефонную конференцию с Ли, пока не убедился, что все необходимые распоряжения отданы, а обстановка на восточном фронте благоприятная.

Потом Крис занимался проектом и пытался ускорить всё, что только можно было ускорить. К исходу третьего дня весь стол в кабинете оказался завален картонными стаканчиками из-под кофе, а дверь штурмовал неугомонный Жан-Жак и требовал, чтобы Крис взял себя в руки и наконец почтил визитом покинутую кровать.

— Я отказываюсь работать в таких условиях! Сам не спишь и другим не даёшь. Совсем обезумел уже. Который день сидишь, вызверившись в монитор. У тебя глаза красные, как у альбиноса. Пошёл спать! Живо!

На помощь Жан-Жак позвал Алекса. Крис сдался исключительно потому, что сил в самом деле ни на что не осталось.

После душа он долго ворочался на кровати. Раскидывал руки и ноги по матрасу и старался не замечать свободное место. Кровать они с Каем никогда поделить не могли.

Обычно стоило Крису раскидать руки и ноги, тут же непременно прилетало ядовитым замечанием или тычком в бок. Причём размер кровати не имел значения. Вообще. Какой бы огромной ни была кровать, они с Каем никогда не помещались, и им всегда не хватало места для манёвра. Ладно-то Крис, но Кай-то? Кай, конечно, высокий, но там же одни кожа, кости и мышцы. Практически шесть футов сухостоя. Но эти шесть футов сухостоя никак не желали компактно помещаться на кровати и ухитрялись никому не известным способом занимать всю доступную площадь.

Даже когда они просыпались по утрам, и Кай валялся на Крисе, он всё равно ухитрялся разбросать руки и ноги по максимальной площади. Именно по той, которую занимал Крис.

Сейчас вот этого не хватало настолько, что Крису не удавалось никак уснуть. Было попросту неудобно и неуютно. Как бы он ни раскидывал конечности по кровати, постоянно натыкался на пустоту, неправильную и холодную пустоту.

А Кай был горячий, как портативное солнце. Крису ещё нравилось издеваться и пристраивать собственные ледяные ступни на голенях Кая или просовывать холодные ладони Каю в подмышки. Тот шипел от неожиданности и ворчал нечто неприятное о трупах и морозильниках, но позволял отогреваться. А лучше всего было прикладывать холодные ладони к шее Кая — Крису в первые мгновения шея Кая казалась раскалённой. Горячая-горячая.

Крис раздражённо натянул на голову одеяло, закрыл глаза и снова попытался уснуть.

Ему снилось, что Кай сидит на краю кровати и смотрит на него. Полные губы шевелились, только Крис не слышал ни звука.

— Что?

— Хочу домой, — внезапно прозвучало в ушах предельно отчётливо. Низкий бархатный голос как будто остался у Криса на коже сумрачным пеплом.

Картинка получилась настолько реальной, что Крис подорвался и часто заморгал, различив тень рядом с собой. Когда же протёр глаза и огляделся, то убедился — один. Закрыв лицо руками, Крис рухнул на спину и зажмурился.

Всё утро он проторчал в кабинете, просматривая отчёты о Кае. Задумчиво открывал файлы, сортировал зачем-то, разглядывал немногочисленные снимки, копии документов и размышлял над нынешней ситуацией.

Он мог заставить Кая остаться. Мог отправить надёжного человека в Сеул и пригрозить Каю, что кто-нибудь из родных умрёт, например, если Кай попытается сбежать или уйти от него. Это сработало бы — Кай не стал бы рисковать жизнями родителей или сестёр. Но он был бы с Крисом рядом не по собственной воле. Он изначально был рядом с Крисом не по собственной воле, поэтому результат их договора больше не имел никакого значения. Всё это потеряло смысл, потому что Крис знал наверняка: Кай захочет вернуться домой. А ещё Кай наверняка предполагал, что Крис не пожелает его отпустить, поэтому предоставленный выбор в его глазах походил на насмешку.

Алекс тихо постучал и бесшумно подошёл к столу, лениво сел в кресло и сложил костистые ладони на коленях.

— Звонил доктор Таллас. Осложнений нет, и визиты разрешат через неделю. Настоятельно просил тебя не появляться в клинике в течение этой недели. Предположительно, Кай там пробудет до четырнадцатого февраля.

— Угу, — мрачно отозвался Крис.

— Он останется? — спустя долгую минуту задал вопрос, который занимал абсолютно всех, Алекс.

— Если позволить ему выбирать... нет. — Крис испытывал железную уверенность в этом ответе.

— То есть, ты заставишь его остаться? — предположил Алекс со вздохом.

— Как раз над этим и думаю, — неохотно признался Крис. — Но если я заставлю его, он попытается сбежать. Верить ему я не смогу. Дьявол, его не готовили к этому и не учили. Он не Коу, который знал и понимал, в чём его предназначение. Кай считает, что его украли и держат в плену. Он вот так на это смотрит. Конечно, он не захочет остаться.

— Тогда почему ты не отпустишь его? Отпусти, а потом спроси. Чтобы у него в самом деле было из чего выбирать.

— Он не идиот, чтобы отказываться от свободы.

— Люди меняются. Он уже не тот, каким был полгода назад. Откуда тебе знать, каким ему покажется теперь тот мир, который он знал прежде? Позволь ему вернуться и попытаться пожить там, чтобы он лучше увидел разницу. Пусть он сам посмотрит на то, к чему стремится. Уходил он оттуда волчонком, вернётся — волком. Он рано или поздно поймёт, что разницы нет. Везде всё то же самое, просто средства другие. Всё равно он останется твоим фаворитом, где бы он ни был. И у тебя всё равно останется право призвать его в любой миг. Я уж молчу о резервном счёте, который открыт на его имя. Он всё равно должен хранить эти деньги для тебя.

— Я думаю об этом, — вздохнул Крис и переплёл пальцы.

— Испытание он прошёл. Ты вправе учесть его выбор. Традиция тебе это позволяет. Волноваться о нём тоже не стоит — он многому научился и не пропадёт, да и на виду будет, если на сцену полезет, а он полезет — сомневаться в этом не приходится. Отпусти его — и он вернётся к тебе сам.

— Как раз в этом я сильно сомневаюсь.

— Ну, он упрямый, конечно, но кто не рискует... Да и как иначе ты сможешь ему верить? Вот если он вернётся сам, вопрос доверия отпадёт сразу. А так... да, так толка не будет, когда он лишён даже иллюзии самостоятельного выбора.

Крис выбрался из-за стола, подошёл к плотным шторам и оттянул край, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Думал.

— Крис, ты вообще уверен? В самом деле хочешь, чтобы он был рядом? Просто... он не Коу и совсем не похож на... ну...

— Моих любовников? — прямо уточнил Крис, не оборачиваясь.

— Да.

— На это место я его и не прочил. Он не подходит. И он не из тех, с кем можно закрутить, а после забыть.

— Ты поэтому его отпустить не можешь? Потому что никак не забыть? Но если не отпустишь, потеряешь наверняка. Он ведь не простит. Там всего капля осталась, чтобы чаша переполнилась. Ошибок было достаточно.

— Я знаю. Лучше всех это знаю.

Крис молчал и смотрел за стекло. До короткого приказа:

— Позови Лэя. Сейчас. У меня для него специальное поручение.

 

***

 

В палату Крис заходил, затаив дыхание. Немного боялся. Уже успел привыкнуть, что Кай всегда рядом, под рукой, а тут впервые за долгое время его к Каю не подпускали несколько дней.

Боялся Крис напрасно — или слишком рано. Кай спал, поэтому его реакции можно было не опасаться, а спокойно сидеть рядом и разглядывать спокойное лицо с резкими чертами.

Простыня сбилась складками на узких бёдрах, больничная роба задралась на поясе, искушая Криса полоской смуглой кожи на животе. Он смотрел как раз на неё и невесомо проводил пальцами по сжатой в кулак ладони. Голубая больничная роба, наволочка и простыня ещё сильнее подчёркивали карамельный оттенок кожи Кая. До той степени, когда невыносимо хочется прижаться губами и попробовать на вкус.

Кулак под ладонью Криса разжался. Дрогнули узловатые пальцы. Крис насторожённо смотрел на густые ресницы и ждал. Встретил дымчато-сонный взгляд, подался вперёд и коснулся губами виска.

— С добрым утром, соня. Как себя чувствуешь? — Крис отвёл тяжёлые тёмные пряди со лба и оценил потрескавшуюся от сухости кожу на твёрдых губах. Смахнул со столика стакан с водой и принялся поить Кая. Стёр прозрачную каплю с упрямого подбородка и вернул стакан на место. — Ну, так как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто меня подстрелили, — хриплым низким голосом ответил Кай и устало прикрыл глаза. — Спать хочется.

— Сколько можно? — Крис осёкся, потому что Кай снова приоткрыл глаза и косо посмотрел на него. Судя по взгляду, картинку перед собой Кай видел мутную и не самую отчётливую. Наверное, из-за тех лекарств, о которых упоминал Таллас. — Ладно, поспи тогда.

Крис медленно перебирал пальцами волосы Кая и ждал, пока тот вновь уснёт. Потом аккуратно подхватил руку и прижался губами к пальцам. Просто целовал, гладил дыханием и подушечками и скучал. Остался сидеть у койки и ждать, когда же Кай проснётся ещё раз.

Это случилось уже под вечер, зато выглядел Кай бодрее. Его снова мучила жажда, поэтому Крис опять поил его водой.

— Всё решилось? — тихо спросил он, и Крис уловил намёк.

— Да, не волнуйся. Гуо на том свете, так что можешь забыть о нём. Правда, теперь мне придётся плотнее заниматься восточными делами.

— Тоже польза. Если заниматься ими недостаточно плотно, у тебя снова могут возникнуть проблемы на ровном месте.

— Ну-ка, перестань меня учить. Лучше поправляйся скорее. — Крис наклонился и тронул сухие губы лёгким поцелуем. Кай не ответил, но и уворачиваться не стал.

— Ладно. — Крис вздохнул. — Поговорим?

— А подождать это не может?

— Нет. Ты всё равно здесь надолго, а когда выйдешь... срок выйдет тоже.

Кай фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, потом неохотно пробормотал:

— Я и так завалил всё, что мог. Но ты сейчас мне скажешь, что я всё равно должен остаться с тобой, так? Чем прижмёшь на этот раз?

 

У Криса нижняя губа дрогнула, и он невольно закусил её, чтобы собраться с мыслями и духом.

— Нет, ты ничего не завалил. Вообще-то, ты справился, что удивительно.

— Воистину. — На лице Кая на миг проступила его особенная хищная усмешка. — Кто бы мог подумать... Что дальше?

— А чего хочешь ты? Ты ведь справился. Можешь остаться подле меня.

— А я могу выбирать? В самом деле? — Во взгляде Кая было столько скепсиса, что хватило бы на всю клинику вместе с персоналом и пациентами. — Или мой выбор носит исключительно декларативный характер?

— Кончай выделываться, паршивец. Просто ответь на вопрос.

Кай сжал пальцами край простыни — на предплечьях вздулись толстые жилы — и вздохнул, перевёл взгляд на Криса и снова усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Домой, да? — Крис тронул тёмные волосы кончиками пальцев и слабо улыбнулся. — Всё ещё хочешь домой.

— У меня есть цель. Я шёл к ней десять лет. Почему я должен сейчас сворачивать с пути? Я уже потерял полгода, а это значит, что мне придётся труднее, чем я рассчитывал. И... — Кай коснулся клейма на лбу и поморщился. — Быть может, у меня уже и вовсе нет будущего. Но если есть шанс хотя бы на одну попытку, я не могу от него так просто отказаться. Я жил ради этого.

Крис медленно поднялся со стула и напоследок провёл ладонью по тёмным волосам.

— Как только тебя выпустят из когтей врачи, Лэй купит тебе билет в Сеул. Номер счёта запомнишь как следует. Ничто не может отменить твой статус, хочешь ты того или нет. Если бы ты позволил убить меня тогда, а потом взорвал Гуо, ты сейчас был бы свободен полностью, знаешь? Гуо с того света за тобой уже не пришёл бы. Но ты упустил этот шанс — сознательно или нет, уже неважно. Тем не менее, я жив, и у меня есть на тебя право. Ты хочешь домой? Хорошо. Ты отправишься домой. Но если мне вдруг понадобится снять деньги со счёта, я приду к тебе. Правила ты знаешь. Надеюсь, всё ещё помнишь, что язык следует держать за зубами. Это в твоих интересах. Если решишь избавиться от клейма, счёт за медицинские услуги можешь выставить мне. Доктор Таллас сказал, у них тут есть хорошие специалисты по пластике, поэтому не откладывай. Всё, наверное. — Крис ещё раз запустил пальцы в волосы Кая и погладил. — Завтра я отправляюсь в Канаду. С тобой Лэй останется. А, кое-что ещё... Как окажешься дома, позвони мне. Лэй даст тебе номер. Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты добрался нормально. И если тебе что-то будет нужно или потребуется помощь, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Найдёшь тогда через гавайский банк — я оставлю там распоряжения на этот счёт. Ну вот, теперь точно всё.

Крис наклонился и провёл губами по губам Кая. Резко выпрямился почти сразу и ушёл, ни разу не оглянувшись. Плотно притворил дверь, убедился, что охрана на месте, и скорым шагом двинул по коридору. Чтобы не возвращаться, потому что хотелось. Потому что в голове непрерывно пульсировало: "Крис Ву, какой же ты идиот".

Но Алекс верно сказал: если бы Крис не отпустил, то уж точно потерял бы. Потерять мог и теперь — шансы равны, но лучше пятьдесят процентов, чем ничего. Пятьдесят процентов — это даже много.

Только Крису всё равно хотелось убивать.

Или запереться навеки в комнате с мягкими стенами.

В машине он коротко велел:

— В "Марипоз".

Собирался стереть Кая из памяти как можно скорее. Знал, что это невозможно, но сдаться без борьбы не мог. Чем труднее задача, тем интереснее будет бой — Крис только этим и утешался. Этим и правильностью принятого решения: если б не отпустил, точно потерял бы.

 

 

 

 

 

_tbc Токийский дрифт_

_Три года спустя_

_Япония_

 


	30. Токийский дрифт - 1

_Три года спустя  
Япония_

 

  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 1  
**

  
Из сна Криса выдернул приятный телефонный перезвон. Вытянув руку, он тронул пальцами прохладный пластик и приложил трубку к уху.  
  
— Восемь утра. Ты просил разбудить, — сонным голосом напомнил Алекс.  
  
— Ага, уже встаю, — отозвался Крис и сладко зевнул. Вернул трубку на место, небрежно сбросил с груди чужую тёплую руку, сел и, зевнув ещё разок, отправился в душ.   
  
Из душа он вышел бодрым и в пушистом халате, подсушивая на ходу волосы полотенцем.  
  
Пак Чанёль всё ещё спал в его кровати: обнимал обеими руками подушку, размеренно дышал, приоткрыв пухлые и яркие губы, и путался ногами в одеяле. Одеяло сползло с бедра из-за активных движений. На коже виднелись фиолетовые разводы и — местами — чёткие отпечатки пальцев Криса.  
  
Крис вздохнул и опустился в кресло, продолжая тереть волосы полотенцем.  
  
Чанёль накануне примчался в аэропорт по собственной инициативе, чтобы встретить Криса, с которым обычно работал в Японии в качестве личного переводчика. Они, строго говоря, толком и не встречались, хотя какое-то время Чанёль считался любовником Криса. Но Крис не так часто наведывался в Японию, чтобы подобные отношения могли обрести стабильность. Он ничего Чанёлю не предлагал и не обещал, да и в постель они попадали только по воле Чанёля. Крис просто не возражал. Ему так было удобнее, чем каждый раз привыкать к новым лицам. А Чанёль этого хотел и каждый раз уговаривал Криса задержаться в Японии. Пытался уговорить.  
  
Секс у них получался бурный и часто жёсткий, потом Чанёль ходил весь в синяках, но довольный. Ещё Чанёль тарахтел без умолку то о том, то о другом, но Крис быстро научился пропускать всё мимо ушей и не слушать. Не слушать было проще, чем тщетно убеждать Чанёля помолчать хоть минуту.  
  
Сейчас спящий Чанёль тоже напоминал Крису ребёнка, как и в другое время. Мягкие черты, детская открытость лица, слюна на подушке, оттопыренное ухо, лохматые волосы... Само воплощение детской непосредственности. Единственное, чем хоть как-то удавалось осадить Чанёля — это мнение о нём окружающих людей. Чанёль был зависим от него, и эту слабину Крис раскусил мгновенно. Крис вообще с потрясающей лёгкостью находил слабые места людей. Но если эти люди держались рядом с ним и много для него значили, Крис по слабым местам старался не бить. В случае же Чанёля бить приходилось, потому что порой Чанёль вёл себя не в соответствии со статусом Криса, и Криса это бесило. Наедине — сколько влезет, но на людях — не сметь. Чанёль часто забывал об этом, а потом дулся, когда Крис его осаживал. Хотя в итоге всё опять заканчивалось постелью и жёстким сексом, после которого Чанёль забывал все свои обиды и снова тарахтел без умолку, как сорока.  
  
— Ты уже встал? — Чанёль оторвал голову от подушки и принялся тереть глаза кулаком.  
  
— У меня три встречи до полудня, помнишь? Бегом в душ, а то я не стану тебя ждать.  
  
Крис собирался без спешки. Как раз завязывал галстук перед зеркалом, когда Чанёль соизволил всё-таки выйти из ванной. Потом Чанёль одевался и приводил себя в порядок, одновременно громко рассуждая о чём-то, а Крис сидел в кресле и просматривал нужные закладки на ноутбуке, заодно и на время поглядывал, пропуская болтовню Чанёля мимо ушей.  
  
Поскольку Чанёль внезапно умолк дольше чем на три минуты, Крис забеспокоился и вскинул голову.  
  
Чанёль торчал у фальшивого камина и разглядывал изображение в золотистой рамке. В прошлый визит Криса в Японию — примерно год назад — на картину Чанёль внимания не обратил, но сейчас даже кончиком пальца потрогал защитное стекло.  
  
— Мне кажется, я уже где-то его видел... этого парня, — пробормотал Чанёль. — Зачем ты таскаешь с собой эту штуку? Порнография какая-то... Это нарисовано или?..  
  
Чанёль снова потянулся рукой к картине, чтобы прикоснуться, и Крис непроизвольно рявкнул:  
  
— Не трогай!  
  
Торопливо отставив ноутбук, Крис поднялся из кресла, прошёл мимо застывшего Чанёля и забрал картину с камина. Переставил в угол, на низкий столик, прислонил верхней частью к стене, убедился, что не упадёт, и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Прости, не хотел тебя ничем задеть, просто любопытство взыграло... — Чанёль прижался к Крису и виновато опустил глаза. Потом порывисто поцеловал. Крис ответил, сминая мягкие губы Чанёля, но думая о губах твёрдых и непослушных. Думая о другом человеке, которого честно пытался забыть почти три года.  
  
Алекс постучал в дверь номера точно по часам. Прихватив плащи, Крис и Чанёль последовали за ним. В машине Крис ещё раз прикинул расписание.  
  
— Господин Ямамото просил сообщить до обеда, поедешь ли ты после девяти в Шиндзюку. Там в клубе музыкальная неделя, много дебютантов — японцы и корейцы. Он настойчиво просил, чтобы ты приехал после девяти на ужин с ним. Обычные переговоры, но на самом деле он хочет, чтобы ты посмотрел на выступления его протеже, — напомнил Чанёль, полистав пухлый ежедневник, купленный уж точно не в простой канцелярской лавке.  
  
— Знаю я, чего он хочет. — Крис поправил галстук и вздохнул. — Надеется затащить меня в шоу-бизнес. Но я в этом не разбираюсь, и сорить деньгами у меня желания нет.  
  
— Зря ты так. Дело прибыльное. Отмывать деньги удобно. Тут главное — удачно вкладывать. Хотя Ямамото рассчитывает на японских протеже, а они как русская рулетка, не угадаешь, что высоко взлетит, а что быстро выйдет из моды. Японцы в этом плане непредсказуемы. То на всякую ерунду ведутся, то ноль реакции.  
  
— Ну так тем более. — Крис отвернулся к окну и машинально подёргал за галстук. — Я знаю, что Ямамото упёртый, как осёл, поэтому позвони ему и подтверди, что я буду. Всё равно у меня с ним дела и решать их надо. Какая разница уже, где именно ими заниматься.  
  
Вот так в девять вечера Крис в компании Чанёля и Алекса попал в элитный клуб — там временами случались даже полноценные театральные постановки.   
  
В огромном зале первым делом в глаза бросалась круглая сцена, где декорации меняли с поразительной лёгкостью. Крис как раз увидел такую смену декораций, после чего на сцену выскочили две девчушки в школьной форме и принялись задорно петь тонюсенькими голосочками, от которых у Криса тут же разболелась голова. Во время пения девчушки пытались ещё и танцевать, и смотреть на это без жалости не получалось. Двигались они как марионетки на верёвочках. Или как два полена.  
  
Крис забыл о сцене и огляделся, пока официант лопотал что-то Чанёлю. Отметил два яруса по периметру зала. Там располагались столики и удобные диваны с кожаной обивкой. Официант повёл их на второй ярус, непрестанно кланяясь на ходу и периодически повторяя "Ямамото-сан".  
  
Ямамото ждал их со своим помощником за столиком на левой галерее. Столик как раз был крайним, поэтому сверху удобно было смотреть на сцену. По счастью, из-за акустических причуд музыка не мешала разговаривать и слышать друг друга.  
  
Крис и Ямамото — плотный и приземистый человек с коротко остриженными волосами и намёком на бородку — обменялись поклонами. Устроившись за столиком, начали с ужина и всяких незначительных мелочей. Потом Ямамото настойчиво призывал Криса обратить внимание на сцену. Там сменили декорации и выпустили музыкантов, а к микрофону подошла девушка в вызывающе короткой мини-юбке, на десятисантиметровых каблуках и с ногами "колесом" при этом, как у Чанёля.  
  
— Восходящая звезда, — перевёл Чанёль. — Саюри.  
  
У "звезды" оказался предсказуемо писклявый голосок, которому и микрофон не помогал, а музыка — заглушала. Если девица что-то там удачно и пела, то исключительно в записи, когда голос удавалось усилить с помощью технических средств. При живом исполнении она точно не блистала.  
  
Потом внимание Криса Ямамото обратил на смешанный ансамбль песни и пляски. Там всё было и того хуже, потому что исполнители откровенно задыхались, демонстрировали великолепную одышку и даже порой фальшивили. После их выступления вера Криса в профессионализм артистов заметно пошатнулась. Раньше он даже не задумывался, что всё настолько плохо. До этого дня на концерте Крис присутствовал всего раз — за кулисами. В Калабосо, когда Кай исполнял вторую песню во время конкурса. У Кая как раз одышки не было, а звучал он...  
  
Зря вспомнил.  
  
Крис с тоской отвернулся от сцены и переключился на еду. Чанёль больше пил и переводил, зато с делами разобрались к обоюдному удовольствию всего за полчаса. Крис поднялся с дивана вместе с Ямамото, чтобы попрощаться и убраться наконец в отель, но, различив резкие биты, невольно бросил взгляд на сцену. В следующий миг Крис уже вновь сидел на диване и не сводил со сцены глаз.  
  
По краям сцены медленно наливались светом огни, поэтому удавалось различить лишь силуэт танцора. Крису хватило и силуэта: он знал эту фигуру великолепно, видел как раз силуэтом однажды, да и пластику опознал без труда. Уже не тот юноша, каким в памяти Криса он оставался всё это время, но всё равно...  
  
Свет всё больше заливал сцену — Крис теперь видел босые ступни, кожаные брюки и свободную белую рубашку. Сверху на танцора капала вода — чаще и чаще, пока это не превратилось в непрерывный дождь. Ну а танец под дождём напоминал игры с бриллиантами. Сверкающие капли подчёркивали каждое движение танцора и превращали всё действо в волшебство.  
  
Только музыка, шум дождя и танец — ничего больше. Крис смотрел и не находил в себе сил, чтобы подняться и уйти. Даже поверить до конца не мог, что в самом деле видит его. Настоящего. Спустя столько времени.  
  
На таком расстоянии Крис не мог рассмотреть в деталях лицо, но, наверное, ему сейчас это было не нужно. Хватало танца, когда страсть жила даже на кончиках пальцев танцора.  
  
Нормальный вдох Крис смог сделать только тогда, когда сцена опустела. Как раз заметил, что Ямамото глядит в его сторону и что-то торопливо лопочет Чанёлю.  
  
— Интересуется, что привлекло твоё внимание, — вольно перевёл Чанёль.  
  
— Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
— Ямамото-сан говорит, что это корейский исполнитель. Состоит в бойз-бэнд в качестве танцора, ну и заодно рэпер и вокалист на подхвате. Только вряд ли это удачный выбор. На родине он не слишком популярен. Более или менее выгодные контракты у него как раз в Японии. Для поп-эстрады у него не самый подходящий типаж, а рок-направление в Корее незначительное, хотя там он бы смотрелся уместнее в плане типажа и вокала. Его зовут Ким Чонин.  
  
— Да, спасибо за рассказ, но нам пора. — Стиснув зубы, Крис всё-таки поднялся, но попрощаться опять не успел.  
  
— Если хочешь посмотреть поближе, то сейчас в другом зале будет ужин со спонсорами. Подходить не обязательно, но со стороны поглядеть можно. Господин Ямамото вхож, поэтому сможет тебя провести ненадолго.  
  
У Криса под кожей всё зазудело. Посмотреть поближе... на Кая. Всего раз. Почему бы и нет? Крис почти три года его не видел. А попытки забыть Кая стали вдруг прямо сейчас совершенно незначительной мелочью.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Чонин отчаянно пытался отлепить мокрую ткань, но рубашка намертво застряла на левом плече. Санако носилась вокруг с мохнатым полотенцем в руках, чтобы подсушить волосы.  
  
— Семь минут, — напомнила она, схватив фен как пистолет. — Что ты там копаешься?  
  
— Застряло...  
  
Он кое-как содрал с себя рубашку и перехватил полотенце. Вытирался небрежно, потом выпутывался из кожаных брюк. Санако не отворачивалась, пока он переодевался в тёмный костюм-тройку. Нужда в стеснении отпала после того, как они переспали дважды. Санако на этом не зацикливалась, замуж вовсе в этой жизни не собиралась, а дело своё знала, поэтому работать с ней было в удовольствие и совершенно не обременительно.  
  
— Погоди с галстуком. Всё равно ты его завязывать толком не научился. — Санако включила фен и принялась колдовать над его волосами. — Я тебе завяжу, только сначала мы тебя посушим...  
  
В семь минут они, конечно же, не уложились. Санако закончила с галстуком, но цепко поймала Чонина за руку, не позволив выскочить из гримёрки. Сначала замазала кремом светловатое пятно на лбу, потом достала блеск для губ.  
  
— Стой ровно. Сейчас... Надо сделать так, чтобы они визуально хоть немного казались сочными и пухлыми. Только не облизывай губы, я тебя умоляю, иначе всё испортишь. Продержись минут пятнадцать. И не пей ничего. Всё, картинка! Беги теперь.  
  
Чонин не особенно и рвался в зал, но появиться ему хотя бы мельком было необходимо. Он улыбался не самым приятным людям на свете, расточал комплименты и тихо всё это ненавидел. Спасали его исключительно воображаемые слабые познания в японском, которых было недостаточно для чего-то большего, чем обмен дежурными любезностями. Обратная сторона медали. Чонин излучал счастье на сцене, но за пределами сцены и вне стен зала для репетиций он терял себя. Прекрасно знал, что для присутствующих здесь и сейчас толстосумов он всего лишь аналог ценной бумаги, на котором можно неплохо заработать.  
  
Он снова улыбался под непрерывные щелчки, когда фотографировался со всеми желающими, небрежно держал в руке всё ещё полный бокал с шампанским, к которому так и не прикоснулся. Пить хотелось безумно, но в поле зрения безалкогольные напитки не попадались, и Чонин всё больше страдал от жажды. Невольно облизнул-таки губы и постарался затеряться среди гостей, едва все кинулись фотографироваться с одной из японских знаменитостей.  
  
Чонин слегка повёл плечами и оглянулся. Ощущение взгляда в спину не исчезло. Множество лиц вокруг, тихие разговоры, звон бокалов, навязчивый лимонный аромат, который источали освежители по углам... Понять, кто же так пристально смотрит на него, не удавалось.  
  
— О, господин Ким, как удачно! — Его ухватил под руку ведущий музыкального шоу, на котором Чонин был в качестве гостя год назад. — Жду вас снова в гости. Вы уже предвкушаете?  
  
— Только этим и занимаюсь, — пробормотал Чонин, пытаясь снова незаметно оглядеться.  
  
— А у меня будут к вам личные вопросы. И не один. Чудесная у вас сегодня улыбка.  
  
— Спасибо. — Чонин постарался аккуратно высвободить руку.  
  
— Разве вы не останетесь? Ещё так рано.  
  
— Репетиции, — вымученно улыбнулся Чонин и рванул к двери, раз уж проход туда оказался свободен.  
  
Незаменимая Санако помогла ему стереть с лица грим, досушить волосы и переодеться в обычные джинсы, кофту с высоким горлом и лёгкую куртку. Тонкими пальцами Санако провела по светлому пятну на коже, побледневшей полосе на скуле и мелким следам на правой стороне лица.  
  
— Может, немного крема? Чтобы сгладить чуть-чуть?  
  
Чонин помотал головой и принялся застёгивать куртку.  
  
— Тебя искал Сольчжи, но вроде ничего срочного. Компания тебе нужна? — Санако подмигнула ему и накинула на шею шарф.  
  
— Нет. Вернусь в отель и посплю. — Чонин слегка сжал в широкой ладони пальчики Санако и усмехнулся. — Один.  
  
В холле он остановился у автомата с напитками и купил маленькую бутылку воды. Пил жадно, а потом тыльной стороной ладони стирал капли с подбородка. Резким движением обернулся, но никого за спиной не увидел, хотя ощущение взгляда в спину по-прежнему было стойким.  
  
Бутылку он выбросил в урну для пластика и зашагал к выходу. Взгляд чуял спиной до того самого мгновения, пока не сел в такси. Начавшийся дождь завесил стёкла текучей пеленой, и ощущение взгляда наконец ушло, позволив сделать свободный вдох. В груди справа слабо ныло и покалывало. Чонин уже привычным движением потёр мышцы под ключицей ладонью и постарался дышать предельно размеренно, не обращая внимания на фантомную боль в лопатке.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Крис молчал до самого отеля. Молчал и потом. Не пустил Чанёля в ванную, захлопнув дверь у него перед носом. Под сильными тёплыми струями стоял, прикрыв глаза, и думал о том, что видел.  
  
Кай изменился. Был холодным и неприступным среди множества людей. Эффектный молодой мужчина с тяжёлым взглядом — этот взгляд выдержать удавалось единицам. Немного подрос, плечи стали ещё шире, чем помнил Крис, но всё такой же худой, жилистый и гибкий, как закалённый клинок. Опасный.   
  
Сглаженная слоем крема кожа выглядела безупречной, так же безупречно на Кае сидел тёмный строгий костюм. Все до единого движения Кая были скупыми и точными. Яркая улыбка на подкрашенных блеском губах создавала иллюзию открытости, привлекала и притягивала, но лёд в тёмных глазах остужал тут же.  
  
Несмотря на лёд, Криса тянуло подойти. Сам не знал, как удержался. Но потом велел Алексу поднять досье. За три года Крис ни разу этого не делал. Намеренно. По его приказу за Каем присматривали, но Крис не для того его отпустил, чтобы снова поймать. Он надеялся, что Кай хотя бы позвонит, и они попробуют поговорить. Через год, например. Но Кай не звонил и не пытался ещё чем-нибудь обратить на себя внимание. Крис отпустил, и Кай самоудалился из его жизни. Быть может, до сих пор не простил и считал, что был для Криса вещью.   
  
Крис не знал, что теперь делать. Оставить всё, как есть, или что-то предпринять? Но если Кай молчал почти три года, то мог молчать и дальше. С другой стороны, любые поползновения Криса он мог расценить как новые попытки вмешательства в его жизнь. А это означало, что всё станет ещё хуже.  
  
После душа Крис с мрачным видом уселся в кресло и примостил на коленях ноутбук. Чанёль не осмелился тревожить его и заперся в ванной. Тем лучше. Крис взялся за досье, которое прислал Алекс. Методично просматривал отчёты в хронологическом порядке.  
  
После возвращения из Венесуэлы Кай не смог победить и не прошёл отбор. Несмотря на проблемы, выступил от начала до конца, а после финального выхода на сцену попал в клинику. В клинике он провёл месяц, потом усиленно занимался почти полгода, но всё-таки смог. Прошёл отбор и оказался в основном составе популярной группы. Был центровым при концертных выступлениях и брал на себя основную нагрузку при танцевальных постановках. Тем не менее, основная масса его фанатов состояла из женщин старше двадцати восьми.  
  
Крис просмотрел несколько разноплановых выступлений и согласился с мнением Ямамото — типаж Кая больше подходил для популярных на западе направлений. Его импульсивность на сцене поражала. В заданных же агентством рамках Каю явно было тесно. Сольные танцевальные номера позволяли увидеть огромный потенциал, который реализовать внутри группы просто бы не удалось. Манера исполнения и навыки Кая заметно выделяли его на фоне остальных участников. Вероятно, по этой причине во время последних выступлений Кая старались ставить отдельно, а позднее заключили несколько контрактов с японцами.  
  
Крис просмотрел японское расписание Кая. Сольные танцевальные номера, театральная танцевальная постановка — Каю дали главную роль, участие в нескольких телевизионных шоу в качестве гостя, съёмки в двух клипах, дуэт для сборника по популярной манге, несколько интервью для журналов, пять фотосессий и выступление на концерте, посвящённом неделе корейской эстрады. Корейское расписание Кая на фоне японского выглядело куда бледнее и свободнее.  
  
Крис полистал виртуальные копии нескольких последних журналов, где Кай засветился. Должно быть, соседство с известным порно-актёром Каю не слишком льстило. Хотя это было логичным при учёте натянутых отношений с некоторыми спонсорами. Крис отлично представлял себе, насколько Кай упрям и неуступчив и как умеет доводить людей до белого каления. Заводить врагов — в том числе.  
  
Из отчётов наблюдателей Крис узнал подробности личной жизни Кая. Они не радовали, но хотя бы Кай не ударился во все тяжкие и не завёл постоянную любовницу. Это больше выглядело так, словно он отпускал тормоза, когда было необходимо сбросить напряжение. Обычно рядом с ним крутились женщины, но парней Кай не игнорировал и разницу не особенно учитывал. Один из наблюдателей даже приложил запись с жучка, и Крис как раз размышлял, хочет он видеть, как Кай кого-то трахает, или нет.   
  
Решить окончательно ему помешал выскочивший из ванной Чанёль. Пришлось недовольно закрыть ноутбук, но Крис не мог так сразу выкинуть всё из головы. Чанёль ещё и полотенце нарочно уронил, чтобы посверкать перед Крисом голой задницей.  
  
Они предсказуемо свалились на кровать, где всё пошло по привычному для них сценарию. Крис с силой зажмуривал глаза, оставлял новые синяки на ягодицах Чанёля и вбивался в податливую плоть между широко разведённых бёдер. Накопившееся за день напряжение схлынуло слишком быстро, но у Криса не осталось сил, чтобы хоть подрочить Чанёлю или засунуть в него пальцы и помочь добраться до оргазма. Чанёлю пришлось позаботиться о себе самому.  
  
Крис вытянулся под одеялом, повернувшись к Чанёлю спиной. Он никогда Чанёлю ничего не обещал и не предлагал, но показывать, что сейчас он мыслями далёк от них обоих, не хотел. Особенно на фоне того, что Чанёлю в этот раз ничего не перепало от секса.  
  
— Ты просто слишком устал сегодня, — попытался подбодрить его Чанёль и погладил по спине, потом устроился рядом и прижался плотнее. — Утром наверстаем.  
  
Крис не хотел ничего навёрстывать. У него Кай из головы не шёл. Вспоминалось всякое... Кай на полу с залитым кровью лицом и рассечённой скулой, свернувшийся клубком на матах — весь в синяках, с ожогом на лбу и беспокойно спящий, потому что снотворное и обезболивающие слабо помогали, мечущийся в бреду после встречи с Саулом, глядящий с безысходной тоской в окно... Упрямый ребёнок, которого Крис тщетно пытался переделать для собственного спокойствия, не понимая, что нравится именно так, как есть.  
  
Почти три года Крис обходился без чьей-либо помощи. Он ни разу не срывался, как в прежние времена, но отнюдь не потому, что обуздал свою натуру. Просто вместе с Каем это всё ушло. Вообще всё. Чувства Криса притупились, потеряли яркость и силу. Делами он занимался из чувства долга, но без энтузиазма. Отец радовался, что Крис наконец-то научился осторожности, хотя осторожностью тут и не пахло. Это было... безразличие.  
  
Но Крис ничуть не изменился. Его одержимость осталась при нём, просто всё это заключалось в Кае, а Кая он отпустил. Вот всё с Каем и ушло. Пока Крис его видел — даже на расстоянии — был прежним. Но стоило отвести взгляд — и внутри Криса опять вымораживало до ледяного безразличия. Кай умел управлять эмоциями, и Крис отдавал ему эмоции на хранение. Лучше так, пока Крис не нашёл способ доказать Каю, что их отношения могли бы быть иными.  
  
Если такой способ вообще существовал. Если вообще существовало хоть что-то, что могло стереть воспоминания Кая и заставить забыть всё, что ему пришлось пережить по вине Криса.  
  
Теперь встреча с Каем казалась необходимостью, но Крис даже не представлял, с какими словами он мог к Каю обратиться. Что говорить? Что обещать? Нужны ли Каю вообще его слова и обещания? Сейчас Кай был свободен. Ему не требовалось выполнять чужие приказы, поступаться собственными желаниями и стремлениями, опасаться наказания или унижения, угадывать чужие намерения и балансировать на грани. Сейчас Кай сам всё решал в собственной жизни. Судя по его молчанию, его это устраивало полностью, и упрекать Кая за это Крис не мог. Потому что так и должно было быть в нормальном мире. Но это не уменьшало желания Криса видеть Кая рядом.  
  
Оставалось лишь решить: стоит бороться за это или не стоит. А ещё — как бороться так, чтобы не получилось хуже, чем есть.  
  
— Попробуй начать заново, — предложил за завтраком в ресторане отеля Алекс, которого Крис эгоистично загрузил собственными мыслями по этому поводу. — Просто нормально начать, как это вообще у людей бывает. Подойди и предложи познакомиться, пригласи куда-нибудь.  
  
— Глупо это как-то. Он и так прекрасно знает, кто я такой.  
  
— А ты сделай вид, что вы только встретились и друг друга не знаете.  
  
— Хреновые у тебя советы какие-то...  
  
— Не нравится — спроси кого другого. Это вообще не в моей компетенции. Вот если тебе надо что-то взорвать...  
  
— Алекс!  
  
— Во взрывчатке я разбираюсь, в отношениях — не очень. Тем более, в таких отношениях. Ты сам должен знать, когда ты поступал правильно, а когда творил херню. Позвони Лауре — женщины разбираются лучше в вопросах окручивания мужчин. Ну и держи руки при себе, потому что сейчас Кай вполне может сам тебе ввалить так, что мало не покажется. Он в куда лучшей форме и моложе, а вот ты не молодеешь как раз. Да и повод у него есть. Не один. Вернёт тебе должок только так и рожу начистит будь здоров. Ну а если подумает, что ты снова хочешь его на цепь посадить, то я и вовсе тебе не завидую.   
  
— А как сделать так, чтобы он об этом не подумал?  
  
— Спроси что полегче. Откуда я знаю? Попробуй с ним повидаться с глазу на глаз, чтобы никто вокруг не крутился. Ну и просто скажи, что тебе от него нужно, а там уже попробуете договориться. Как-нибудь.  
  
Крис мрачно уставился на рыбу в тарелке и вздохнул, но план хотя бы начал вытанцовываться в голове. Сразу показываться Каю на глаза не стоило — следовало подготовить почву: красиво скользить вокруг Кая и дальше, пока они оба не созреют для встречи лицом к лицу.  
  
— Сними номер в другом отеле. Где-нибудь в Шиндзюку. Только аккуратно, чтобы никто не знал. Возьми людей ровно столько, чтобы проконтролировать всяких этих дурных сасэнов и папарацци. И с камерами поработай.   
  
— Лишнее. За Каем толпы бегают не так часто, а без грима его обычно не узнают. Но если ты волнуешься о его репутации, то конечно. Нет проблем.  
  
— Вот и займись, — буркнул Крис, потыкав рыбину палочками. Аппетит пропал окончательно.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Токийский дрифт - 2


	31. Токийский дрифт - 2

**  
Токийский дрифт — 2  
**

  
Унылый дождливый день завершился съёмками шоу в Шинагаве в студии Фудзи Тэрэби. Санако в этот день не работала, поэтому Чонин готовился к съёмкам с помощью стаффа, что оказался под рукой. Если к одежде никаких строгих требований не предъявляли, то с лицом пришлось возиться, чтобы на выходе получалась хорошая картинка.  
  
К счастью, благодаря резким и крупным чертам Чонин был фотогеничен и удобен для камер, но вот следы на коже нуждались в тонировке.  
  
— Надо ещё слой, — оглядев Чонина, решил Сольчжи. — Чтобы наверняка, а то справа если смотреть, пятно немного заметно, и тут вот...  
  
Чонин замер в кресле, позволяя замазывать ему лицо хоть до мертвенной бледности. Отыгрывать вампира ему уже доводилось, а шоу, в конце концов, будет идти не вечность. Потом он сотрёт к дьяволу эту штукатурку.  
  
— И под глазами замажьте синее, — командовал Сольчжи. — Ты хоть спал вообще или так и тренировался сутки?  
  
Чонин тренировался, но ответить не потрудился. Сольчжи и сам всё понял верно. Истерить по этому поводу Сольчжи мог до скончания времён. Японцев вполне устраивал жутковатый график Чонина и отсутствие жалоб с его стороны на нагрузки. Чонин не возражал, даже если временами по расписанию на сон выделяли всего два часа в сутки. Он тогда спал при возможности — порой вообще на ходу. Минута тут, минута там — ему хватало, чтобы отыгрывать роль бодрого человека на сцене или перед камерами, а в прочее время никому и дела не было, насколько невыспавшимся он выглядел или где прикорнул. Да и Сольчжи крутился рядом и ловил его вовремя, если он засыпал на лестнице или в иных потенциально опасных местах.   
  
Обилие в сети снимков с дремлющим на ходу Чонином давным-давно стало нормой, поэтому он не особо волновался по этому поводу — хоть когда-то спать всё равно надо, можно и на ходу, если рядом всё равно люди крутятся. Присмотрят — им за это платят.  
  
В студии Чонин поприветствовал съёмочную группу, ведущего и других гостей. Место ему выделили в удобном кресле на небольшой сцене — в стороне от других участников действа. Ряды сидений для зрителей располагались полукругом и ступенчато убегали вверх. Свет падал только на первые три ряда, где красовалась "публика", остальные пустовали и прятались в полумраке, который густел ряду к одиннадцатому.  
  
Освещение настраивали ещё пару минут, проверяли микрофоны и грим, делали пробные записи с тестами, ну а затем дело пошло всерьёз.  
  
Чонин лениво слушал вопросы ведущего и ответы гостей, слегка менял позу и старался не уснуть в неприлично мягком и удобном кресле. Когда очередь доходила до него, он вслушивался в слова на японском и неторопливо отвечал, изо всех сил стараясь проговаривать фразы чётко и без акцента.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут после вопросного блока сделали перерыв. На лицах гостей и ведущего старательно подновляли грим, а вот Чонину пришлось накладывать грим заново, потому что он сидел прямо под лампой и весь взмок от жара осветительной техники.   
  
Пока он хранил неподвижность и позволял накладывать слои крема на лицо, отметил слабое движение в дальнем ряду. Там вполне мог сидеть кто-то из продюсеров или спонсоров, или ещё кто-то из ответственной за шоу группы, но смутное беспокойство не проходило. Чонин ещё несколько раз смотрел в том направлении, но больше движений не улавливал. Может, и вовсе показалось, что там кто-то есть.  
  
Начался второй этап съёмок с играми, где гости общались посредством рисунков для начала. В части с рисунками Чонин выиграл, а вот игры со словами на японском не потянул из-за небольшого пока словарного запаса.  
  
Третий этап включал зрительские вопросы, пожелания и подарки. Вот тогда-то мир и пошатнулся. Хорошо ещё, что Чонин сидел в кресле, когда на сцену принесли крупный и плоский предмет, аккуратно упакованный в плотную бумагу.  
  
— Подарок от анонима для... — Ведущий сделал эффектную паузу и продолжил: — Ким Чонина. В послании есть только это — "Само совершенство".  
  
Подарок принялись распаковывать. Чонин всё ещё улыбался, не ожидая подвоха. Ну а потом в студии воцарилась тишина.  
  
Все пялились на изображение в тонкой золотистой рамке. Там красовался обнажённый смуглый юноша в небрежно наброшенных на плечи соболиных мехах. Он полулежал в огромном кресле, вытянув ноги. Чёрный мех струился вдоль тела, позволяя любоваться на грудь с маленькими сосками, подтянутый живот, чётко очерченные мышцы по всему телу и отличный стояк, который дымка, окутавшая изображение, не скрывала в достаточной степени. Узкие ступни тоже тонули в меху.  
  
У Чонина перехватило дыхание, будто на шее вновь сомкнулись крупные ладони Криса, чтобы задушить к чёрту. Он отлично знал, что это вовсе не картина, а снимок. Один из тех снимков, что сделала Лаура. Именно тот, который выбрал для себя Крис.  
  
Кошмар оживал на глазах, и Чонин на мгновение поверил, что он в самом деле спит.  
  
Он не сразу осознал, что всё ещё дежурно улыбается. Сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что кроме него никто не в курсе, что это фотография, и что на фотографии именно он, а японцы вообще спокойно относились к изображениям обнажённых людей, если эти люди не целовались публично.  
  
— Комплимент не совсем соответствует действительности, — прокомментировал он ровным голосом. — Неожиданный подарок, но лестный.  
  
Краем глаза уловил слабое движение в тенях и посмотрел туда. Различил очертания высокой фигуры и впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла.   
  
Мир трещал по швам, кошмар щупальцами обвивал лодыжки, но показать это здесь и сейчас Чонин не мог. На языке ощущался металлический вкус крови, будто он прокусил себе губу. С трудом Чонин сделал вдох и постарался больше не смотреть в ту сторону, где прятался Крис. Спина справа онемела под неприятно ноющей лопаткой. На лбу слева, где было клеймо, волной разливалось жжение.  
  
Чонин сам не знал, как смог продержаться до конца съёмок. Потом добежал до гримёрки, бросил там снимок и помчался в туалет. Думал, вывернет наизнанку, но обошлось. Горло просто стискивало спазмами, как при тошноте.  
  
Он долго умывался холодной водой, а потом смотрел в глаза собственному отражению в зеркале. Старался думать последовательно. Ведь не просто так это всё было. Если Крис решил вернуть его, то... Чонин предпочитал умереть, чем ещё раз вытерпеть всё это.  
  
— Ладно... — Он с силой прижал тёплое полотенце к лицу и стиснул зубы. Ситуация сейчас была другая. Чонин уже не простой трейни, а человек, чьё лицо часто мелькает на обложках. Что бы там Крис ни решил, стащить так просто у всех на глазах знаменитость не сможет даже он. Чонин, конечно, не столь уж значимая сама по себе звезда, но зато входит в состав популярной группы. Тут что ни делай, а Чонина хватятся, будут искать, и скандал выйдет грандиозный.  
  
На выходе Чонин тщательно проверил коридор, метнулся в гримёрку, убедился, что там ни души, запер дверь на все замки и принялся стирать грим с лица. Переодевшись в привычную одежду и застегнув кожаную куртку, поправил чёлку — уже заученным движением смахнул её на левую сторону, чтобы затенить светловатое пятно на лбу — там, где прежде было клеймо. Порылся в коробках, нашёл несколько массивных перстней, надел на пальцы, а сверху натянул перчатки. Сжав кулаки, прикинул шансы в драке. На худой конец, за кастеты перстни сошли бы. Пистолет взять всё равно Чонин нигде не мог, только если у самого Криса и стащить, зато купить нож в магазине — плёвое дело.  
  
Чонин почувствовал себя параноиком, когда с подозрением осмотрел людей у крыльца. Но лучше уж побыть параноиком, чем ещё раз влипнуть. Такси он брать не стал — мало ли кто там за рулём мог оказаться. Попетлял по улицам с кое-как запакованной в бумагу фотографией под мышкой, наткнулся на подходящий магазин и купил нож. В укромном месте избавился от упаковки, обернул клинок плотной тканью, которую предусмотрительно прикупил в том же магазине, и сунул нож за голенище полусапога, прикрыв рукоять джинсовой штаниной.  
  
В холле отеля его перехватил Сольчжи и под конвоем проводил в номер.  
  
— Ложись спать сейчас же, иначе выставлю охрану у двери, чтобы следили за тобой в оба глаза. Будешь завтра невыспавшимся — я умою руки. Пусть с тобой другой кто-то работает. А то это...  
  
Чонин бесцеремонно захлопнул дверь, оставив Сольчжи разговаривать с самим собой в коридоре. Фотография полетела на диван, сверху шмякнулась куртка. Нож Чонин засунул под подушку и отправился в ванную. Проторчав с час под потоком тёплой воды, Чонин нырнул под одеяло и тихо выругался, потому что зазвенел телефон.  
  
Чонин уволок трубку под одеяло и прижал к уху.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
По ту сторону молчали.  
  
Взбудораженному недавними событиями Чонину многого не потребовалось, чтобы нарисовать в воображении Криса на том конце провода. Трубка грохнулась на аппарат, и Чонин снова укрылся одеялом с головой. Нашарил под подушкой рукоять ножа, крепко сжал пальцами.  
  
После того, как Крис отпустил его, первый год Чонин продержался на одной силе воли. Контраст между нормальной жизнью и воспоминаниями был пугающим, и Чонин плохо понимал, как он вообще всё выдержал и не сошёл с ума. Чонина мучили кошмары, он всё подспудно ждал, что это просто жестокий розыгрыш, что Крис появится вновь и разрушит его мир ещё раз. Ему часто снился раскалённый металл перед глазами, и он подрывался в холодном поту с фантомным ощущением выжженных глаз или ожогов на лице. Временами он вставал по ночам и бродил по комнатам, чтобы убедиться — он дома.  
  
На него в первое время все поглядывали с опаской и недоумением, но Чонин никому не мог рассказать правду, поэтому молчал и пытался бороться с этим сам. Чем больше погружался в танцы, тем больше забывал, хотя сны продолжали сниться. Не всегда кошмары. Иногда это были приятные сны, похожие на рождественскую ночь в Калабосо, но от них становилось только хуже.  
  
Чонин помнил всё, помнил те черты в Крисе, которые ему нравились, но помнил и те, которые не нравились. Помнил, пока во сне Крис его всё-таки не пристрелил в тех джунглях. Это хотя бы казалось правильным. Он тогда проснулся с совершенно пустой головой и изо всех сил постарался убедить себя, что никогда не был ни в Канаде, ни в Венесуэле, что знать не знал никакого Криса, что всё это ему просто приснилось — всего лишь кошмар, который уже закончился.   
  
Вот с того времени стало лучше. Чонин перестал высматривать вокруг подозрительные лица и с головой ушёл в работу. Сплошные тренировки и выступления — ничего кроме них. Что бы он при этом ни чувствовал к Крису, Чонин предпочитал чувствовать это, находясь от Криса как можно дальше и ничего не опасаясь. Быть собой и на свободе, а не игрушкой, вынужденной выполнять чужие прихоти и не помнить о собственных желаниях, ждать то ли ласки, то ли наказания и унижения — что Крису в голову взбредёт.  
  
Под утро Чонин свалился с кровати и спросонья долго ощупывал ноги, убеждаясь, что не связаны. Потом прижимал предплечье к глазам, старался дышать ровно и уговаривал себя выпустить нож из пальцев.  
  
Собирался он медленно, пропустив завтрак. В конце концов, сегодня по расписанию шли только занятия японским, а в остальное время Чонин планировал репетировать в одиночестве.  
  
Небо снова плакало дождём, поэтому после занятия японским Чонин возвращался в отель с зонтом в руках. Он сделал всего три шага, складывая зонт и расправляя на ходу складки мокрой ткани.   
  
В холле торчал Крис, и не узнать его Чонин не мог. Его тут же прошибло холодным потом, и пальцами он намертво вцепился в тяжёлую ручку зонта.   
  
Шаг назад — и Чонин налетел на кого-то, оглянулся — и тело отреагировало быстрее, чем мозг. Алекса он приложил зонтом, уклонился от руки Криса и врезал кулаком в челюсть. Отобрал у носильщика чей-то чемодан, швырнул сразу в Криса и Алекса, пытавшихся подняться на ноги, запнулся о другой чемодан, растянулся на полу и зонтом толкнул каталку. Каталка удачно врезалась Крису в ноги, Алекс на резко затормозившего Криса навалился, и оба растянулись на полу рядом с Чонином. Достать потом обоих зонтом было делом одной секунды.  
  
Следующим знакомым лицом, которое увидел Чонин, стало лицо Сольчжи.   
  
В полицейском участке.  
  
— Чонин-а, какого чёрта? — жалобно протянул Сольчжи, недовольно косясь на полицейских. — Ты чего на людей накинулся?  
  
Чонину очень хотелось съязвить, что уж точно не без причины, но случай явно относился к тем, когда болтать — себе дороже.  
  
— Они меня... напугали. Вели себя так, будто собирались похитить.  
  
Сольчжи закрыл ладонью глаза, когда полицейский после измочаленного о Криса и Алекса зонта выложил на стол нож в герметичной упаковке.  
  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу, Ким Чонин...  
  
Усилиями посредников с обеих сторон состряпали версию, по которой нож Чонину подарили пострадавшие. В качестве шутливого розыгрыша — канадская традиция. По той же легенде Чонин розыгрыш не оценил и отметелил бедных канадцев зонтом так, что погнутые спицы во все стороны торчали. При этом легенда умалчивала, когда и как это Чонин успел сцапать подарок и запихнуть за голенище полусапога. Списали на корейскую шустрость — ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества.  
  
Полицейские только глаза закатывали, выслушивая весь этот бред, но сделать ничего не могли, раз уж пострадавшие отказались предъявить Чонину обвинение. Только без конца повторяли:  
  
— Гайдзин, — и разводили руками, признавая непостижимость иностранцев.  
  
Нож, тем не менее, вернули. Пострадавшим. Ну и дальше уже были бумажная волокита и обвинение в административном нарушении. Драка в общественном месте. Вылилось всё в предсказуемые финансовые расходы.  
  
С Чонином управились быстрее, и Сольчжи с нескрываемой радостью отвёз его в отель.  
  
— Из номера ни шагу. Приложи лёд к ушибам, что ли. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
— Плотный обед и новый нож. Пистолет — вообще идеально. Хотя лучше автомат или пулемёт.  
  
Сольчжи уже в который раз закрыл ладонью глаза и испустил полный отчаяния стон, пока Чонин от всей души сожалел, что у Криса и Алекса при себе пистолетов не оказалось. Чёрта с два они бы тогда легко отделались от полиции. Хотя кто их знает — плохих адвокатов Крис не кормил. В полицейском участке Чонин сам убедился, что адвокаты Криса могли нести любой бред, но нужного результата они при этом добивались быстро и наверняка.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Перед тренировкой Чонин лишний раз убедился, что запрет на пропуск посторонних в комплекс никто внезапно не отменил, только тогда двинулся в раздевалку. Настороженность при этом окончательно не схлынула, потому что Чонин сомневался, что запрет остановил бы Криса. Он прекрасно знал на собственном опыте: когда Крису что-то было нужно, Крис это получал тем или иным способом.  
  
На пороге раздевалки Чонин простоял с минуту, напряжённо вслушиваясь. Потом ещё и в душевую заглянул. Переодевшись, прихватил толстую тетрадь, ручки с карандашами, плеер, маленькое полотенце и пробежался до своего зала. Запер дверь изнутри и дважды проверил, чтобы наверняка.  
  
Начинал он как обычно — с разминки. Под приятную музыку разогревал мышцы и выполнял связки намертво въевшихся в память упражнений. Заодно разрабатывал правую руку и занимался дыхательной гимнастикой. Следы от пулевых ранений на его теле найти теперь было бы сложно, да и зажило всё хорошо, но временами возникали фантомные болевые ощущения. Чонин справлялся с ними с помощью упражнений для дыхания. Ну и на длительном холоде тоже могло что-нибудь заболеть. Не очень приятно, но жить можно.  
  
Прогнав десять раз танец к ближайшему выступлению, Чонин походил по залу, успокаивая дыхание и охлаждая мышцы, потом улёгся на полу и раскрыл тетрадь. Медленно переворачивал страницу за страницей, просматривая короткие записи и небрежные наброски, пока не добрался до чистого листа. Чонин взял ручку и принялся аккуратно продолжать записи.  
  
Ещё полгода назад ему пришла в голову идея. Поначалу она вылилась в теорию и нечто, похожее на исследование, потом мутировала в исторический очерк, доросла до сценария историко-документальной картины, ну а в итоге превратилась в сценарий просто фильма. О танцах. Чонин при этом сценарии в жизни не писал, но решил попробовать. Польза всё равно была даже сейчас, потому что часть номеров для фильма он не только продумывал, но и воплощал во время нынешних выступлений. Сценарий ещё и позволял экспериментировать с жанрами и воплощать смелые фантазии.  
  
Исписав страницу до конца, Чонин закрыл тетрадь, оставив внутри вместо закладки ручку, и снова принялся прогонять короткий танец. Даже если всё получалось именно так, как Чонин хотел, он начинал заново, чтобы тело запомнило каждое движение в мельчайших составляющих.   
  
Отыгрышем он себя при этом не утруждал, потому что эмоции во время танца всегда зависели от настроения, с каким он выходил на сцену. Для него это было легко — одеть движения в эмоции, раскрасить их, поэтому на тренировках он погружался именно в движения, в механику, в память тела. Ему важнее было чувствовать работу каждой мышцы, чтобы даже крошечный элемент танца становился правильным. Не идеальным и техничным, а именно правильным. Потому что только правильные движения смотрелись красиво, а вот отточенная техника никогда не могла на это претендовать.   
  
Отточенная техника зачастую напоминала компьютерную графику, где всё рассчитано по алгоритмам, потому и движения вроде бы естественные, но неживые — видно же, что машина. Чонин как-то вот совсем о таком не думал прежде, но как раз в Японии проводил иногда время с несколькими актёрами корейского происхождения и каскадёрами. Дзайничи, как называли их японцы. Один из них, Мичи, и рассказал однажды о разнице, сумел облечь в слова то, что Чонин раньше лишь чувствовал. Они тогда смотрели какой-то фильм в кинотеатре — из популярных новинок. Сам фильм Чонин не запомнил, а вот беседу с Мичи — даже очень.  
  
— Смотри, это вот графика. Сразу видно, что неживой человек. Вроде бы и движения правильные, но естественности ни грамма нет. И вон то не лев, а картинка. Цифровая обманка. В них нет жизни. Мёртвая голограмма. С настоящими трюками эту бутафорию не сравнить. То ли дело, когда мы ставим что-то по-настоящему опасное и на самом деле. Зрелищность не всегда бывает такая, как в циферках, но зато это всегда красиво. И это живое. Жаль, что подлинного сейчас всё меньше и меньше. Люди привыкают к мишуре и фальшивке и проглатывают, веря, что так оно и должно быть. Но вот эта вся машинная правильность — ничто в сравнении с подлинным достижением результата. Правильно не тогда, когда всё рассчитано по алгоритму. Правильно тогда, когда изо всех сил стремишься к нужному результату и пытаешься сделать невозможное, потому что никто до тебя не делал. Или даже делал, но это всё равно будет уникально, потому что каждый исполнитель будет делать по-своему. А копия... даже идеальная копия — это всегда мусор и обманка, и ничего уникального в ней нет и не будет.  
  
Сейчас Чонин с удвоенным пылом запоминал работу мышц во время танца. Сравнивал и оценивал в зеркалах результат. Он старался сделать танец не одинаковым в каждом фрагменте, а именно правильным. Живым.  
  
Спустя час он вновь прохаживался по залу, на ходу прижимая полотенце к лицу и вытирая шею, а потом лежал на полу и писал в тетради дальше. Час на танцы, потом время на одну страницу, снова час на танцы...  
  
За окнами стемнело, когда Чонин отпер дверь и выглянул в коридор. Чувствовал опять себя параноиком, но проверял каждый шаг. Душ принимал торопливо — просто ополоснулся, чтобы добежать до отеля, а уж там торчать под тёплой водой вволю. К приходу Сольчжи успел и отдохнуть, и собраться.  
  
— Так, у тебя всего одно выступление ближе к финалу, потом надо спуститься в холл и занять место. Тебе не привыкать, справишься.  
  
В гримёрке ждала Санако, которая тут же усадила Чонина в кресло и занялась его лицом и причёской. Сольчжи отвечал за костюм для выступления. При виде этого костюма Чонин состроил недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Взял то, что дали, — обиделся Сольчжи. — Интересно, как это вообще надевается?..  
  
— Дай сюда! — Санако отобрала тряпки и выставила Сольчжи за дверь. — Если ты выйдешь в этом на сцену, весь зал помрёт на месте.  
  
— По-моему, скорее уж, я сам помру, потому что мне в этом придётся как-то танцевать. Это что за хвост?  
  
— Их тут много. Хвостов. Тем лучше, может, тогда твой хвост и не заметят.  
  
— Эй...  
  
— Будешь чаще носить трусы. Хотя с таким костюмом лучше носить кальсоны. Для надёжности. Хорошо, раздевайся, сейчас попробуем тебя в это замотать. Лучше б они тебя вообще голым выпустили, чем в этом...  
  
Проще всего получилось надеть брюки, если это вообще можно было брюками назвать. Санако поправила манжеты на лодыжках и широкий эластичный пояс. От пояса до манжет на лодыжках струились полосы синей ткани. Некоторые полосы пришили нормально — они широкими лентами спадали вдоль ног и накладывались друг на друга по принципу чешуи, но вот часть полос скрутили в подобия жгутов и оплели бледно-золотыми шнурами. Шнуры как раз частично болтались хвостами разной длины. К счастью, под лентами пряталась деталь, смахивающая на короткие шорты, так что Чонин не так остро ощущал себя голым.  
  
С верхом от костюма им с Санако пришлось побороться, потому что надеть конструкцию из четырёх манжет и уймы ленточек оказалось не так-то просто.  
  
— Забудь о волосах, я поправлю потом. Та-а-ак... — Санако расправила эластичную ткань на шее и принялась искать рукав. Нашла по меньшей манжете, но рукав оказался на другую руку.  
  
Десять минут адской муки — и Санако оглядела результат.  
  
— Мне хочется сказать всего одну фразу. Как в дешёвом американском кино, знаешь?   
  
— Не уверен, что хочу это слышать. — Чонин подвигался, чтобы попривыкнуть к жутко неудобному наряду. Шаг — и голое колено выглянуло между синими лентами.  
  
— Трахни меня, — состроив серьёзное лицо, грозно продекламировала Санако.  
  
— Вот в этом? — ядовито уточнил Чонин и помахал руками.  
  
— Зато ничего не скрывает.  
  
— Вы долго ещё? — прошипел Сольчжи, просунув голову между косяком и дверью. — Минута!  
  
Санако торопливо провела по волосам Чонина пальцами, проверила грим и подтолкнула его на выход. Чонин успел вовремя и вылетел на сцену точно на проигрыше. Вылетел едва ли не в буквальном смысле слова, потому что все ленты на нём развевались, как перья. Он не знал наверняка, похож ли на птицу, но вот чувствовал себя определённо именно птицей. Во время танца он уже просто не думал, как там ведёт себя костюм. В конце концов, его интересовал именно танец.  
  
Потом на Чонина обрушился шквал аплодисментов, разбавленный выкриками и воплями. Он поклонился, заценив собственные голые колени. Почувствовал, как разъехались во время поклона ленты на спине. Выпрямился и сбежал в гримёрку, чтобы снять этот ужас.  
  
Не тут-то было. На подходе к гримёрке его перехватили японцы и потащили за собой в холл так, как есть. Поскольку выступление было коротким, и грим ещё на Чонине держался, Чонином решили украсить заключительную часть мероприятия.  
  
Если бы Чонин мог передать размер своего восторга, то кому-то непременно прилетело бы здоровым деревянным барабаном по башке. Эти самые барабаны установили в холле, и по ним активно стучали. Чонин сидел к барабанам ближе всех и подозревал, что в этой жизни ему всё-таки придётся тесно познакомиться с мигренью. Если бы он мог встать и потанцевать — другое дело. Но он вынужден был сидеть, мило улыбаться и работать автографоштамповщиком на радость гостям и фанатам.  
  
По крайней мере, к Чонину не так уж и валили за автографами, а если и валили, то больше из-за его костюма. До короткого перерыва.   
  
Чонин поправлял на левом запястье манжету, когда на стол перед ним лёг свежий снимок. На снимке красовался Чонин, вылетающий на сцену. Всё-таки похож оказался на птицу. В синих перьях.  
  
Чонин вскинул голову и едва не перевернулся вместе со стулом при попытке отшатнуться. Разумеется, Крис не мог так просто пройти мимо.  
  
— Ты дорожишь всеми своими фанатами? Или у тебя избирательная политика?  
  
Чонин промолчал, нарисовал автограф и отодвинул снимок в сторону Криса. Он не боялся, но подспудно ждал подвоха. В непредсказуемом стиле Криса. Но у подвоха было больше шансов на неприятные краски. А ещё Чонин опасался услышать, что он опять нужен Крису, должен всё бросить и отыгрывать роль, с которой в прошлый раз не справился. Вполне в духе Криса — ударить со всей силы в самый неожиданный момент, чтобы больнее и сокрушительнее получилось.  
  
— Прекрасное было выступление.  
  
Чонин с надеждой поглядел Крису за спину, но, к сожалению, больше никто не рвался заполучить автограф, поэтому Крис мог и дальше донимать его беседой и мотать нервы.  
  
— Выглядишь тоже прекрасно.  
  
Как ни странно, но издёвки в голосе Криса Чонин не почуял, хотя она была бы уместна. Дурацкий всё-таки костюм.  
  
— Может, всё-таки скажешь что-нибудь?  
  
Чонин откинулся на спинку стула и неторопливо окинул Криса взглядом. Крис казался усталым, исхудавшим и выглядел лет на пять старше своего возраста. Его хотелось погладить по голове, если не принимать во внимание, насколько великолепно Крис умел манипулировать людьми и производить именно то впечатление, которое ему было выгодно произвести. Вот эту черту в Крисе Чонин ненавидел, но вместе с тем и восхищался. То самое качество, которым хотел бы обладать каждый. Правда, Чонин не помнил, чтобы раньше Крис пытался давить на жалость, но всё когда-то случается впервые.  
  
Чонин небрежно тронул пальцем собственный подбородок и ядовито подсказал:  
  
— Синяк замазал хреново. И взаимностью ответить тебе не могу — ты выглядишь плохо.  
  
Что бы там Крис ни собирался ответить, ему такой возможности не дали. Стайка японских школьниц-камикадзе отпихнула его в сторону и принялась требовать автографы. Крису пришлось отойти. Видимо, тоже уже знал, насколько опасны школьницы в Японии, особенно когда они сбиваются в стаи — стаи школьниц способны затоптать десять Крисов и не заметить этого.  
  
Минут через пять Чонин поискал Криса взглядом, но не нашёл. Спустя час он таки попал в гримёрку, где о нём позаботилась Санако. Выбирался на улицу он тоже с помощью Санако. Криса увидел только через стекло, когда такси выруливало на дорогу. Чонин сполз пониже на сиденье, чтобы Крис точно его не заметил, а то движение на дороге пока было никаким, и догнать такси ничего не стоило.  
  
Возле отеля Чонин оказался уже тогда, когда на востоке небо стало мутно-светлым. Ещё не рассвет, но от ночи остался жалкий огрызок. В постель же Чонин хотел попасть до того, как солнце встанет. Верил, что пока солнца на небе нет, сон будет крепче и сочнее, а на сон у него осталось всего два часа. В такси он подремал, конечно, но этого не хватило.  
  
— Господин Ким, вам письмо, — окликнул его портье.  
  
Чонин прихватил со стойки конверт и зашёл в лифт. Пока кабина ползла на седьмой этаж, Чонин вертел конверт в пальцах и искал надписи. Не нашёл, поэтому закономерно предположил, что письмо от Криса — в его духе вполне не подписать конверт.  
  
В номере Чонин ополоснулся в душе, запрыгнул на кровать и заполз под одеяло.  
  
Конверт остался на диванном столике.   
  
Запечатанный.  
  
На сегодня Криса Чонину уже было предостаточно.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Название не пишу, оно будет тем же, только с циферкой 3 (((:


	32. Токийский дрифт - 3

  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 3  
  
**

  
Мелькающее то тут, то там лицо Криса усиливало напряжение до предела. Утешало лишь то обстоятельство, что вокруг находились другие люди в достаточном количестве. Знакомые Чонину люди. Крису приходилось либо держаться на расстоянии, либо отделываться общими фразами, изображая собой поклонника. Сгрести Чонина в охапку и утащить с собой Крис при этом не мог — уж точно не без скандала и всех вытекающих.  
  
После одного из выступлений Чонин нарвался на Криса за кулисами. Душа тут же ушла в пятки на мгновение, а потом нахлынуло чувство облегчения, потому что набежал стафф, и рядом появился неизбежный Сольчжи.  
  
Крис слабо улыбнулся и протянул Чонину роскошный букет из каких-то сладко пахнущих белых цветов. Пришлось взять. Чонин неловко прижал цветы к груди, коротко поблагодарил и рванул в гримёрку. Там уже отложил букет подальше, словно ядовитую змею, и попытался забиться в угол. Из угла его выволокли и принялись тормошить — надо было ехать в студию для съёмок.  
  
В студии Чонин отыгрывал роль манекена, позволяя накладывать нужный грим и перемещать себя по интерьеру. Застывал в нужных позах и почти не замечал вспышек и щелчков. Под конец сессии его раздели до белья и загнали на кровать под одеяло, где он возлежал в разных позах, пока не подобрали нужную.  
  
Чонин как раз лежал на животе, свесив руку, и сонно улыбался в объектив, когда заметил выглянувшего из-за ширмы Криса. Волна ярости на время смела всё, а когда Чонин пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит уже на кушетке в углу, вокруг — толпа народа, а врач бесстрастно вещает:  
  
— Повышенная тревожность, переутомление... Посмотрите только, он же напряжён как струна. Нерегулярное питание ещё. Я бы порекомендовал обратиться к специалисту и выяснить причины. Ему необходимы покой и сбалансированный распорядок. Можно принимать успокоительное, но это нежелательно. Только с разрешения специалиста, если в этом действительно есть необходимость.   
  
Позднее при сборах к Чонину пристал с вопросами Сольчжи. Пытался выяснить, что Чонина беспокоило до такой степени.  
  
— Ты ж там как подкошенный рухнул. Вроде нормально же всё было, а потом начал вставать — и всё. Там все перепугались. И ты с утра ничего не ел. Может, голодный обморок?  
  
— Из-за нескольких часов без еды? — огрызнулся Чонин. — Просто устал.  
  
На усталость было проще всего всё спихнуть, потому что график на этой неделе в самом деле получился чересчур плотным. Это мало Чонина заботило, но он не хотел, чтобы его тащили к специалисту и пытались выяснить правду о Крисе. Крис тоже уже достал. Или ему просто нравилось дёргать Чонина и доводить до нервного срыва? Если Крис намеревался вернуть его, то мог бы поторопиться или уже уяснить, что так просто сделать ничего не выйдет, и отступиться. Зачем же постоянно крутиться рядом? Или это у него гениальная стратегия — довести Чонина до такого состояния, чтобы стало всё равно?  
  
— Можно усилить охрану? — вскользь спросил Чонин, набрасывая на плечи джинсовую куртку.  
  
Спросил зря, потому что Сольчжи немедленно насторожился.  
  
— Тебе кто-то угрожает? Фанатка какая-нибудь?  
  
Чонин с досадой поморщился. Чихать он хотел на угрозы фанаток. Спасибо Крису и Алексу — такие угрозы для Чонина мало что значили с его-то подготовкой. Он и Криса не боялся, что там какие-то фанатки... Чонин за карьеру и свободу боялся куда больше.  
  
На крыльце яблоку было негде упасть. Они двигались с черепашьей скоростью, и Чонин успел тысячу раз пожалеть, что не оделся теплее. Изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не тереть ладонью рёбра справа, где ощутимо ныло и болело.   
  
В людском месиве они продвинулись ещё на пару шагов, и Чонину на плечи внезапно легло светлое пальто. Нагретое пальто, длинное. Он невольно тронул ткань пальцами, сжал и оглянулся, но не увидел ни одного знакомого лица.  
  
От ворота пальто исходил слабый, но при этом резковатый запах. Восточный. Сладковатый и тяжёлый. Крису нравился похожий парфюм.   
  
Чонин подумывал бросить пальто поначалу, но отказался от этой мысли. Глупо. Он же не знал наверняка, действительно ли это пальто Криса. Зато теперь было тепло. Кое-как он просунул руки в рукава и запахнул пальто на груди. Мягкая ткань хорошо прилегала к телу и грела.  
  
Уже в машине Чонин проверил карманы пальто. Во внутреннем нашёл записку.  
  
"Неприступная знаменитость, с тобой вообще поговорить можно? Просто поговорить. С глазу на глаз. Что бы ты там себе в голову ни вбил, это просьба. Просто просьба, а не приказ. P. S. Но фотографию тебе придётся вернуть. Я не готов с ней расстаться".  
  
— Да уж хрен тебе, — тихо возмутился Чонин.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Я сам с собой, — буркнул в сторону Сольчжи Чонин, запихнул записку в карман, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза, чтобы подремать, раз уж выпала свободная минута.  
  
Утром сонный Чонин распахнул дверь номера и обратился в соляной столп на пороге. Напротив него в каких-то трёх метрах — у соседнего номера — стоял Крис. Не просто стоял, а ещё и целовался с парнем в дорогом костюме. Парень выглядел немного помоложе Криса, с большими тёмными глазами, весь мягко-уютный и ушастый. Ещё и кореец.  
  
У Чонина в голове сразу же прозвучали слова трёхлетней давности — ответ Криса на вопрос о любовнике:  
  
"Он работал в Японии. Твой соотечественник. Только нрав у него куда лучше, мягкий и ласковый, тебе не чета".  
  
Чонин запер дверь и с каменным лицом развернулся. Крис попытался его остановить, но он наступил Крису на ногу, прошёл по коридору и юркнул в кабину лифта. Прежде чем створки сомкнулись, различил тихие проклятия Криса и удивлённые слова незнакомого парня: "Слушай, я его уже где-то видел..."  
  
По пути в комплекс Чонин искал варианты. Мысль о том, что Крис будет жить в том же отеле и буквально под боком, совершенно не радовала. Потом, правда, Чонин принялся думать в другом направлении: если у Криса снова был любовник, то зачем ему Чонин?  
  
К концу тренировки Чонин понял, что уже ровным счётом ни черта не понимает, зверски от всего этого устал и хочет сдохнуть, предварительно врезав Крису как следует.  
  
Поздним вечером в дверь номера вежливо постучали.   
  
Чонин прихватил из ведёрка со льдом забытую Сольчжи бутылку шампанского, взял поудобнее для удара и распахнул дверь. Увидев Алекса, Чонин дверь тут же захлопнул.   
  
Алекс тихо постучал ещё раз и гнусаво протянул с той стороны:  
  
— Кай, я просто пальто забрать и насчёт ответа спросить.  
  
— Подними руки вверх, — скомандовал Чонин сквозь дверь. — Готово?  
  
— Поднял, что дальше?  
  
Чонин осторожно приоткрыл дверь и проверил, действительно ли Алекс стоит с поднятыми руками. Через минуту снял с вешалки светлое пальто и передал Алексу, постаравшись незаметно отставить бутылку.  
  
— Что сказать-то? — напомнил Алекс о вопросе Криса. — Ещё про снимок он говорил.  
  
— Скажи, чтобы он шёл к чёрту. Без снимка. Я не хочу его видеть.  
  
— Но он хочет просто поговорить с тобой...  
  
— К чёрту! — отрезал Чонин и захлопнул дверь.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Крис полчаса пытался вчитаться в черновой текст договора на трёх языках, но дело не двигалось. Вместо ровных строчек перед глазами стоял настороженный Кай, неловко прижимавший к груди букет так, словно тот был плюшевой игрушкой.  
  
Крису это напоминало кое-что, только сейчас настороженность Кая стала отчётливой, густой. Кай настолько явно ждал неприятностей со стороны Криса, что хотелось побиться головой о стену от невозможности как-то на это повлиять. Крис уже перепробовал все способы, чтобы "красиво подкатить", но ни один не сработал. Алекс и Чанёль хоронились по углам, когда он орал "уволю всех нахрен!" и буйствовал.  
  
— Но один плюс хотя бы есть, — защищал предложенные им способы Алекс, — он прилюдно на тебя больше не кидается.  
  
— Тебе медаль дать за это достижение? — загремел Крис по новой. — Но не могу же я с ним говорить при такой толпе свидетелей! Потом замучаемся всех убирать.  
  
У Чанёля глаза стали огромными и влажными от таких новостей, но выдал он нечто противоположное:  
  
— Люблю тебя в гневе.  
  
Алекс хмыкнул и покосился на Чанёля с пренебрежением. По лицу отлично читалось: "А ты Криса в гневе по-настоящему ещё не видел". Тут Алекс против истины не погрешил. Крис орал и истерил исключительно для выплеска эмоций и слегка на подъёме, а вот в настоящем гневе он был холодным и спокойным, как замороженный, и вот тогда все окружающие передвигались на полусогнутых от ужаса.  
  
— Пиздец какой-то! Я теперь с собственным фаворитом поговорить не могу? Как будто аудиенции добиваюсь у Папы Римского.  
  
У Чанёля запиликал телефон. Он с минуту говорил по-японски, потом прикрыл пластиковый корпус ладонью.  
  
— Томура. Хочет с тобой переговорить. Настаивает.   
  
Крис устало протянул руку, в которую Чанёль осторожно вложил телефон.  
  
— Томура-сан, какими судьбами?  
  
Крис несколько раз вёл дела с Томурой, но пока ничего нового не планировал, поэтому звонок стал неожиданностью. Но ещё Томура заправлял всеми делами в этой стране, и его статус не позволял его игнорировать.  
  
— Хотел повидаться. Просто посидеть в приятном месте и поговорить. У меня несколько новых направлений, было бы неплохо узнать существенные детали у вас. Из первых рук, как говорится. Нюансы канадского законодательства и прочее. Ну и прикинуть, насколько это будет интересно вам лично, или же получить совет, к кому мне бы стоило обратиться. Я понимаю, что у нас не настолько тесные деловые связи, но как человек осторожный я предпочитаю иметь дело с вами. Если это вас не обременит, конечно же.  
  
У Томуры был своеобразный акцент в английском, и это давало Крису несколько лишних секунд на размышления. Репутация Томуры вполне Криса удовлетворяла, да и схлопотать гору неприятностей сверху не хотелось, поэтому он решил согласиться.  
  
— Ещё я наслышан, что вы в Японии с фаворитом.  
  
Крис тут вот нахмурился, потому что какая это сволочь Томуре напела такие новости?  
  
— Возможно, — отозвался он.  
  
— Значит, на встречу вы придёте с ним?  
  
— Это важно?  
  
— Я наслышан о протоколе. Но мне, скорее, любопытно. Я увлекаюсь старыми традициями, поэтому был бы благодарен вам за возможность увидеть одну из них собственными глазами.  
  
— Я не могу вам это обещать. Нужно подгадывать время, потому что в Японии наши... расписания не совпадают.   
  
— Об этом я тоже наслышан. Что ваш фаворит — особа публичная, и что вы позволили ему это. Но я не ограничен во времени, поэтому вы можете сами выбирать — когда.  
  
— Посмотрим, что можно сделать. Я свяжусь с вами тогда позднее.  
  
— Конечно. Всего доброго.  
  
Стало ещё лучше. Крис не знал, как тут вообще можно выкрутиться. Кая он отпустил, но если кто-то знал, что прямо сейчас в Японии они оба, то по протоколу Кай в самом деле должен был сопровождать Криса на встречи. Но не объяснять же каждому встречному и поперечному нюансы нынешней ситуации.  
  
— Томура хочет встретиться и увидеть на встрече Кая, — глухо сказал Крис застывшим в ожидании Алексу и Чанёлю. От Чанёля пока толку было мало — о существовании у Криса фаворита он узнал всего пару дней назад и слабо себе представлял всю картину в целом.  
  
— И что ты ему ответил? — Алекс представлял картину куда лучше.  
  
— Что приложу усилия.  
  
— С ума сошёл?   
  
— Заткнись. Я деловой человек. Деловой человек сначала заключает сделку, а потом уже ищет способы выполнить условия. И Томура не из тех, кому отказывают. Ты вообще чего расселся? Иди к Каю. На тебя он вряд ли станет кидаться. Скажешь, что тебе надо пальто забрать и картину, спросишь заодно, где и когда он готов встретиться.   
  
— На краю земли, как только замёрзнет ад, — отозвался Алекс, но к двери пошёл.  
  
— А? — Крис глупо смотрел на кусок договора на китайском и ни хрена не понимал.  
  
— У чёрта на рогах, сразу после дождичка в четверг, — задумчиво выдал Чанёль. — Смысл идиом сводится к "нигде и никогда", но это Алекс так думает или предполагает. Наверное. — Чанёль поднял взгляд на Криса и сразу прижал ладонь ко рту, всем видом демонстрируя, что он нем, как рыба.  
  
Крис снова потаращился на монитор в попытках вникнуть в суть договора. Не вник, потому что принялся думать о реакции Кая утром. Тот поцелуй в коридоре получился случайно, но Крис уже не знал, то ли ему расстраиваться из-за этого, то ли радоваться. Отдавленная Каем нога слабо ныла до сих пор. Уверенности Крис не испытывал, но ему показалось, что Кай разозлился. Может, приревновал?  
  
Крис потонул в собственных фантазиях, из которых его вернул появившийся перед глазами Алекс — с пальто в руках.  
  
— Вот. — Пальто Алекс впихнул Крису и принялся тереть ладонью лоб. — Дверью приложило.  
  
— А снимок и ответ?  
  
— Он послал тебя на хрен. Без снимка.  
  
Крис на минуту задумался.  
  
— Как именно послал?  
  
— Словами. Через рот, — буркнул Алекс, шлёпнувшись в кресло.  
  
— А руками что показывал? — с подозрением уточнил Крис.  
  
— В каком это смысле? — На Криса поглазели с любопытством сразу и Алекс, и Чанёль.  
  
— В прямом. Это же Кай, а он как еврей. Мало того, что он говорит, надо ещё знать, кому он это говорит, где, как и какие жесты при этом делает.  
  
Алекс осторожно кашлянул.  
  
— Ну, он открыл с бутылкой в руках, бить по голове не стал, выдал пальто и послал к чёрту, потом захлопнул дверь. Так что руками он закрытую дверь и показал, получается. Это хорошо?  
  
— Плохо, — вздохнул Крис и погладил пальто. Поднявшись на ноги, пошёл к шкафу, чтобы повесить пальто. Не удержался и понюхал. Пальто пахло чем-то строгим и холодным. Запах резкий и стойкий, но приятный. В стиле Кая. Хотя Кай не слишком-то любил парфюм, но если уж использовал, то именно холодные и резкие ароматы. Воплощал собой зной, окружённый неприступными льдами.  
  
Крис аккуратно повесил пальто, с шумом закрыл дверцу шкафа и резко повернулся к окаменевшим на своих местах Алексу и Чанёлю.  
  
— Я не могу больше ждать. Хоть убейтесь, но я должен с ним встретиться с глазу на глаз и поговорить.  
  
— Мы покойники, — похлопал напуганного Чанёля по плечу Алекс и траурно вздохнул.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Чонин собирался, не скрывая раздражения. Обычно словоохотливый Сольчжи молчал в углу и старался ничем и никак не обращать на себя внимание.  
  
Чонин злился из-за выступления. Он допустил несколько ошибок и готов был убивать из-за этого. Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что Чонин допустил эти жалкие ошибки по собственной невнимательности, поэтому задыхался от ярости на самого себя.   
  
Сольчжи пытался подбодрить его и убеждал, что никто ничего не заметил, но Чонин откровенно плевать хотел на подобные доводы, потому что сам он отлично всё заметил.  
  
Ехать в отель вместе с Чонином Сольчжи не рискнул. Взял Чонину такси, посадил и назвал таксисту адрес.  
  
— Как приедешь, сразу в постель. Тебе просто надо отдохнуть и успокоиться...  
  
На последнем слове Чонин так на Сольчжи посмотрел, что тот побелел и торопливо захлопнул дверцу. Чонин глухо повторил водителю адрес, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Десять минут он мог и подремать, до отеля всё равно ехать дольше не вышло бы.  
  
Внутренний будильник сработал точно, но когда Чонин открыл глаза, такси всё так же катило по блестящему после дождя асфальту. За окнами мелькали тротуары и вывески, но не те, на которые Чонин рассчитывал.  
  
Задавать дурацкие вопросы вроде "Где мы?" или "Куда вы меня везёте?", Чонин не стал. Просто подался рывком вперёд и сцепил пальцы на горле таксиста.   
  
Машину бросило в одну сторону, другую, а затем она остановилась у бордюра. Чонин перехватил руку с пистолетом, выдернул оружие и приставил дуло к виску "таксиста".  
  
— Господин Кай, не стреляйте. Я ничего такого...  
  
Чонин надавил дулом на висок ощутимее, заставив водителя умолкнуть.  
  
— Крис послал?  
  
— Господин Кай, он просто хочет поговорить. Я не собирался ничего...  
  
— Пистолет для украшения?  
  
— Нет, просто Алекс велел прихватить и припугнуть, если потребуется. Чтобы вы были посговорчивее. А то господин Ву грозился всех поубивать. Поговорите с ним, господин Кай, а то совсем же никак. Он хочет только поговорить, потом вас обратно отвезут.  
  
— И ты думаешь, я поверю, что он припёрся в Японию ради беседы со мной?  
  
— Так он не за вами приехал. По делам. Уже потом узнали, что и вы тут. Господин Кай, ну пожалуйста. Поговорите вы с ним, чтобы он успокоился. Упрётесь и сейчас, он всё равно придумает способ, как добиться своего, вы же знаете...  
  
У Чонина душа ушла в пятки, когда он подумал о сёстрах и родителях. В самом деле Крис добился бы своего. В любой миг мог пригрозить, что убьёт всех.  
  
Чонин прикинул шансы. Прямо сейчас у него был чужой пистолет и способ разнюхать побольше. Преимущество всё же.  
  
— Где он ждёт?  
  
Водитель назвал отель в Шиндзюку. Приличное место. Ещё и вытащил карту из кармана и отдал Чонину.  
  
— Как зайдёте, прямой наводкой к лифту. Не останавливайтесь и не обращайте внимания ни на что. Записи с камер потом почистят. Подниметесь на семнадцатый этаж, дверь откроете картой. Вас там будут ждать.  
  
— Он один?  
  
— Да, господин Кай.  
  
— Пистолет не верну.  
  
— Берите-берите, мне не жалко. Так что, можно ехать?  
  
— Выбери дорогу подлиннее и езжай помедленнее. Мне надо подумать. — Чонин отпустил водителя, сел на место и покрутил в руке пистолет. Ему не столько надо было подумать, сколько потянуть время. Крис вполне мог задержать его до утра, поэтому чем позже Чонин приехал бы, тем меньше времени осталось бы у Криса. На беседу.  
  
Разобравшись с пистолетом и запихнув его за пояс джинсов, Чонин сел удобнее и устремил взгляд за стекло. Ломал себе голову в попытках понять, что Крису от него нужно.  
  
Если бы Крису понадобились деньги, Крис позвонил бы, назвал сумму, куда и когда приехать. Но Крис о деньгах не заикался. Тогда какого чёрта? Крис вообще вёл себя как придурок. Мог бы сразу пригрозить, что перебьёт семью Чонина. Чонин тогда при встрече непременно попытался бы сам Криса прибить и сдохнуть, но хоть родных это бы не коснулось.  
  
Чонин потёр пальцами переносицу и нахмурился.   
  
Сначала Крис на съёмках шоу прилюдно подсунул снимок Лауры, потом нарисовался сам и схлопотал кулаком в челюсть. Из полицейского участка он вытащил их всех, но это логично, потому что впутывать закон в дела Криса резона нет. Потом Крис мелькал рядом с Чонином, но вроде бы просто мелькал. Для Чонина это, разумеется, было ни черта не просто, потому что нервировало. Он замучился уже каждую ночь обыскивать номер в отеле в поисках подброшенных наркотиков, например; тоже ведь отличное средство, чтобы поставить крест на его карьере.  
  
Но цветы, пальто...   
  
Чонин снова потёр переносицу и придвинулся ближе к дверце, чтобы прислониться лбом к прохладному стеклу.  
  
Крис ещё и сам в отель перебрался, жил напротив, обжимался и целовался с парнем на глазах у Чонина... Зачем вот это всё? О чём вообще Крис мог с Чонином говорить, если не собирался ничего делать и деньги забирать? Или Крису просто доставляло удовольствие мучить его и изводить?  
  
Или Крис всего лишь хотел продемонстрировать, что постель ему греют, денег хватает, а дела идут хорошо? Мог бы открытку прислать — Чонину хватило бы за глаза.  
  
Ехать к Крису отчаянно не хотелось. Ни говорить с ним, ни вообще видеть его. Чонина уже не трясло, и душа в пятки не уходила, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать — всё ждал, что Крис выкинет неприятный номер. Да и сам Крис, когда Чонин видел его, воскрешал в памяти слишком много всего, разного. Настолько разного и противоречивого, что думать об этом Чонин не мог. Сил не хватало. Слишком больно. Настолько больно, что даже рёбра справа снова начинали ныть, как и лопатка.  
  
Чонин проверил пистолет. Он хотя бы был вооружён и отлично знал, какой великолепный иллюзионист Крис. Мастер по запудриванию мозгов. Но Чонин это уже проходил. Если Крис вознамерился опять сломать ему жизнь, то Крису предстояло нехило потрудиться ради этого.  
  
"Просто не смотри ему в глаза".  
  
У отеля Чонин попрощался с водителем, зашёл в холл и ровным шагом направился к лифту, не глазея по сторонам. В кабине нажал на нужную кнопку и ещё раз проверил пистолет. Потом достал пластиковую карту и слабо улыбнулся: ещё помнил, что такой картой отлично можно убивать, если прижмёт.   
  
На нужном этаже Чонин осмотрелся, сориентировался в нумерации и зашагал по длинному коридору до двери, которая открывалась выданной ему картой. Он помедлил минуту, но решительно отпер, зашёл внутрь и закрыл дверь за собой на замок.  
  
"Просто не смотри ему в глаза".  
  
Крис сидел на диване, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, и грел в руке наполовину пустой бокал.  
  
— Виски? Шампанское? Пиво?  
  
Чонин стоял, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, и молча смотрел на пальцы Криса в ожидании.  
  
— Да, ты не пьёшь. Забыл за столько времени. Давно не виделись, Кай.  
  
— Он умер, ты знаешь? — криво усмехнувшись, отозвался Чонин. — Нет его больше. Это всё?  
  
— Может, ты присядешь всё-таки? — Крис указал рукой с бокалом на кресло, что стояло напротив дивана.  
  
Чонин вздохнул, но кресло обошёл и опустился в него.  
  
Томительное молчание растянулось на пару минут. Чонин не представлял, куда смотрел Крис, но он сам пялился на руки Криса. На тонкие длинные пальцы, которые казались белыми и безупречными в холодном свете ламп под потолком.  
  
— Кай, я...  
  
Чонин резким движением поднялся и направился к двери. Открыть не успел. Крис догнал его раньше и прижал ладонь к косяку, не позволяя открыть дверь.  
  
— Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой.   
  
— Не со мной. Ты хочешь поговорить с мертвецом. Моего имени ты даже не знаешь. Или тебе настолько трудно произнести его?  
  
Несмотря на мысленную установку не смотреть Крису в глаза, Чонин сделал именно это.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 4


	33. Токийский дрифт - 4

  
  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 4  
  
**

  
— _Чонин_.  
  
Прямо сейчас Чонин корил себя на чём свет стоит. Крис никогда не называл его по имени. Ни разу. Он не слышал собственного имени из уст Криса и не представлял, что Крис вообще способен его имя произнести.   
  
Лучше бы Крис не произносил его имя. Никогда.  
  
Всего одно слово — снесённая вмиг плотина. Волны противоречивых воспоминаний смывали всё на своём пути.   
  
Ярость и сожаления, боль и обиды, страсть и постоянное ожидание катастрофы... Всё вместе и сразу — до невозможности вынести. Чонин с рычанием накинулся на Криса, а тот даже не сопротивлялся, просто прижимал к себе, обнимал, пытался мягко удержать за руки, чем злил ещё больше.   
  
Чонин яростно выдирался из объятий — до сильного толчка в грудь. Крис налетел на кресло и увлёк Чонина за собой. Затихли они уже на ковре.  
  
Чонин тяжело дышал, сжав дрожащими пальцами шею Криса. Пальцы не слушались, но разжать их всё-таки удалось. От прикосновения к затылку Чонин вздрогнул. Но Крис всё равно притянул его к себе и заставил уткнуться носом в шею и вдохнуть запах матовой кожи, почуять биение пульса. Медленно гладил по голове, пока Чонин не успокоился достаточно, чтобы собраться с мыслями, вспомнить о намерениях, отстраниться, ухватиться за подлокотник кресла и подняться.  
  
Он подождал, пока поднимется Крис, достал из кармана карту и бросил на столик у дивана.  
  
— Нам не о чем говорить. Но кое-что я тебе всё-таки скажу. Родился я свободным, с собственными желаниями и целями. Даже если меня украли, купили и подарили тебе, это всё равно имеет значение. Потому что ты не хочешь владеть вещью, если верить твоим словам, а значит, ты должен со мной считаться. Хочешь вернуть меня? Ладно. Но имей в виду, что я буду сопротивляться, сбегать и пытаться получить всё, чем обладаю сейчас.  
  
Чонин опустил взгляд на пояс Криса и слабо усмехнулся. Крис там носил пистолет под прикрытием пиджака, и Чонин видел, что оружие на месте.  
  
— Ты можешь убить меня, если хочешь. Можешь сломать. И мы оба проиграем. Ни один из нас не получит то, чего хочет.  
  
Чонин развернулся и направился к двери.  
  
— Чонин, — негромко позвал Крис.  
  
Имя, произнесённое Крисом, заставило сбиться с шага.  
  
— Я тебя послушал. Ответишь любезностью на любезность и послушаешь меня?  
  
Чонин остался стоять на месте и не повернулся к Крису. Не видеть было легче, чем слышать и смотреть сразу. Пальцы всё ещё помнили тепло матовой кожи — на подушечках жило биение пульса. Хотелось сунуть руки в карманы, но пришлось сжать в кулаки.  
  
— Я не собираюсь угрожать тебе, возвращать тебя силой или что-то в твоей жизни ломать.  
  
— Тогда какого чёрта ты постоянно трёшься рядом?  
  
— Потому что ты мне не никто? Я, что, уже не могу к тебе подойти и спросить, как твои дела? Могу я просто скучать? Я почти три года тебя не видел. Я старался быть не слишком навязчивым...  
  
— Не слишком навязчивым? — опять закипел Чонин и резко обернулся.  
  
Крис поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.  
  
— Не будем об этом. Проехали. Мне жаль, что ты думаешь только о худшем, когда меня видишь. Но я понимаю, что сам дал тебе повод. Поэтому ответь мне на один вопрос, хорошо? — Крис выставил перед собой ладонь и сложил все пальцы, кроме указательного. — Один.  
  
Чонин молча смотрел на Криса и ждал. Опять эти штучки... Но, несмотря на готовность к выкрутасам Криса, вопрос всё равно оглушил.  
  
— Я хоть раз нарушал данное тебе слово?  
  
Чонин лихорадочно рылся в мыслях и воспоминаниях. Знал ответ, но всё равно пытался найти опровержение. Только не находил. Его попросту не было.   
  
Хотелось свернуть Крису шею, потому что Чонин опять чувствовал себя так, словно его загоняли в ловушку. Он не представлял, как Крису вечно удавалось всё перевернуть с ног на голову с такой пугающей лёгкостью.  
  
Крис пожал плечами и уселся на край дивана.  
  
— Ответишь что-нибудь?  
  
— Какое это имеет значение?  
  
— Прямое. Всегда, когда я обещал тебе что-нибудь, я обещание держал. Без исключений, Чонин. Я обещал отпустить тебя, и я отпустил. Почему же ты сомневаешься? Я не давал тебе повода сомневаться в моих обещаниях. Ни разу. Я тебя отпустил, и я не возьму назад данное слово. Это значит, что я не нагряну вдруг, не прикажу тебя скрутить и увезти дьявол знает куда. Если бы мне это было нужно, я бы ничего тебе не обещал. А теперь... я могу лишь спросить, хочешь ли ты вернуться.  
  
— Я похож на идиота? Куда и кем вернуться? Если я отказался тогда, почему я должен согласиться теперь?  
  
— Ладно. Но тогда не шарахайся от меня. Хотя бы в моём слове ты можешь не сомневаться.  
  
— Легко давать обещания, когда решаешь всё именно ты.  
  
— Не спорю. Но я ни разу не брал свои слова назад. Просто признай, что я — человек слова.  
  
— А это тебе что-то даст?  
  
— Нам обоим. Да. Потому что мне не всё равно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне угрозу. Тем более сейчас, когда некоторые в курсе, что я в Японии с фаворитом. Даже если я тебя отпустил, мне может потребоваться твоё присутствие в определённых случаях. Просто чтобы ты был рядом и вёл себя спокойно и с достоинством. Я не намерен тебя заставлять или не считаться с твоим графиком. Но если ты свободен, почему нет? Я был бы тебе признателен.  
  
— Так вот где собака зарыта... — быстро умножил два на два Чонин.  
  
Крис со стоном запрокинул голову, зажмурившись от бессилия.  
  
— Да я просто пример привёл!  
  
— Как же... Скажи проще, ты бегал кругами как раз потому, что я тебе понадобился вдруг, и ты искал удобный способ надавить, чтобы получить желаемое...   
  
Чонин осёкся, потому что Крис вскочил с дивана и бросился к нему. Чонин перехватил запястье и подставил бедро, опрокинув Криса на ковёр. Правда, Крис поймал его за ногу и тоже свалил на пол. Оба замерли, удерживая друг друга.  
  
— Упрямый придурок! Ты мне просто так нужен. Незачем искать причины и оправдания. И я бегал кругами, потому что не хотел напугать тебя. Мы можем просто...  
  
— ...попробовать начать всё заново? Ты издеваешься? — Чонин как следует надавил предплечьем Крису на горло, но потом они перекатились по ковру, и уже предплечье Криса давило Чонину на шею.  
  
— Почему сразу издеваюсь? Неужели у тебя не осталось ни одного хорошего воспоминания? Хотя нет, не отвечай. Дай мне просто один чёртов шанс создать эти хорошие воспоминания. Я так много прошу?  
  
— Пошёл к чёрту! Зачем я вообще тебе нужен? У тебя и так есть всё. Даже есть новая старая игрушка. Просто оставь меня в покое! — Чонин рванулся изо всех сил и снова прижал Криса к полу.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, тебе больше нравится трахать одногруппников, портить симпатичных девчонок из стаффа и пялить младшего менеджера по праздникам?  
  
— Ты ещё и следил за мной?! — рассвирепел окончательно Чонин.  
  
— Даже оправдываться не собираешься?  
  
— Это моя жизнь! Что хочу, то и делаю!   
  
— Ага! Тогда какого чёрта тебя беспокоят мои новые старые игрушки? Ревнуешь?  
  
Чонин не стал уже сдерживаться и просто влепил Крису кулаком в многострадальную челюсть. По тому же месту.  
  
— Да кому ты нужен...  
  
Спустя две минуты оба мрачно сидели на ковре и не смотрели друг на друга. Потом Чонин всё же смахнул с диванного столика салфетку и протянул Крису. Тот опёрся локтем о колено, прижал салфетку к разбитой губе и хмыкнул.  
  
— Да уж, ну и поговорили...  
  
— Иди на хрен.  
  
— Но тебе хоть полегчало?  
  
Чонин прислонился спиной к дивану, подтянул ноги и провёл кончиком пальца по разбитым костяшкам.  
  
— Это всё равно ничего не значит. Я же сказал тебе — Кай умер. Я не стану выполнять твои капризы. Не позволю тебе решать за меня. Не намерен терпеть наказания и прочую чепуху. Никогда больше. Я сам себе хозяин. Это то, чего я хочу. И мне наплевать, что там говорят традиции по этому поводу. Я не твоя собственность — запомни это. Ты можешь убить меня, но заставить быть твоей игрушкой — нет.  
  
Крис придвинулся и сел рядом, тоже прислонившись к дивану спиной. Вытянул руку и прижал салфетку к разбитым костяшкам Чонина.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я такой дурак, что не понимаю этого? Ладно, ты прав, сначала это была игра. Но я не просил никого делать мне такой подарок. Ты был мне не нужен. Объективно. Всё упиралось в формальности и условия. Но ты был дьявольски проблемным подарком.  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел получить то, на что имел полное право от рождения.  
  
— Но тогда я не мог тебе это дать. Думаешь, если бы мог, то не отпустил бы?  
  
— Сомневаюсь.  
  
— Ну и сомневайся. Но ведь я же отпустил?  
  
— Почему? — после минутной паузы тихо спросил Чонин, отобрал у Криса салфетку и обмотал ею правую кисть.  
  
— Потому что боялся? — так же тихо отозвался Крис.  
  
— Чего боялся-то?  
  
— Что ты будешь ненавидеть меня.  
  
— А тебе не наплевать? — Чонин откинул голову на диванную обивку и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Было бы наплевать, хрен бы я тебя отпустил. И хрен бы я с тобой возился. Ты бы долго не протянул.  
  
— Не начинай опять — врежу, — устало предупредил Чонин.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Чонин бесцельно тянул за хвост салфетки, пока Крис не отобрал её и не обвязал аккуратно ладонь, чтобы белый хлопок закрыл рассаженные костяшки.  
  
— Когда мне было пятнадцать, дед рассказал мне одну легенду. Я тогда только-только окунулся во всё это дерьмо и не слишком-то понимал, на кой дьявол мне слушать древние бредни. Понял смысл позднее, чем следовало, но, думаю, мне стоило рассказать тебе эту легенду раньше. Послушаешь?  
  
Чонин слегка пошевелил пальцами и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Происхождение у легенды мутное, — решил продолжить Крис. — Я не уверен, что легенда вообще китайская. Расскажу так, как слышал сам.  
  
— Крис, я не ребёнок, чтобы слушать сказки.  
  
— Это имеет отношение к нашей ситуации. Не волнуйся, я не намерен долго испытывать твоё терпение. Так вот... когда-то жил один принц. Наверное, он был наследником правителя, иначе трудно объяснить, почему его постоянно пытались прикончить. Но прикончить пытались. Чуть ли не каждый человек, с которым он сталкивался, либо нападал на него с оружием в руках, либо пытался отравить, либо заманить в ловушку...  
  
— А охрана наследнику не полагалась?  
  
— С охраной то же самое было — все кому-нибудь служили и пытались убить его.   
  
— Может, просто премерзкий был тип?  
  
Крис покосился на него и строго сжал губы.  
  
— Ты можешь просто слушать и не задавать неудобные вопросы?  
  
Чонин вздохнул, сел удобнее и кивнул.  
  
— Валяй, трави байку дальше.  
  
— Ну вот, все пытались этого принца на тот свет отправить. В итоге бедняга видел угрозу в каждом встречном и никому не мог верить.  
  
— Паранойя?  
  
— Чонин!  
  
— Ладно, молчу, дальше что?  
  
— Принц отчаялся, потому что в одиночку нельзя воевать со всем миром. Он пришёл в храм, чтобы принести себя в жертву богам. Рот закрой! — тихо рыкнул Крис — Чонин как раз хотел снова задать вопрос, но пожал плечами и промолчал. — Богиня Гуань-инь увидела это. У неё была тысяча рук, и в центре ладони на каждой — по глазу. Она помогала тем, кто постоянно подвергался опасности. Она спустилась с небес к принцу и предложила ему помощь. Но боги смертным так просто не помогают. За помощь богини нужно было заплатить равную помощи цену.  
  
— Бесплатный сыр...  
  
Чонин вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Крис прижал указательный палец к его губам.  
  
— Я ещё не закончил. Так вот, богиня сказала принцу, что пошлёт ему человека, которому принц сможет верить так же, как самому себе. Но взамен принц должен был относиться к этому человеку так, словно тот был им. И богиня сказала, что если он нарушит это условие, то погибнет от руки этого человека. Принц встретил посланного богиней человека, а вскоре стал правителем. Он приказал, чтобы с его доверенным человеком обращались так же, как с ним. Оказывали ему те же знаки почтения и уважения. Их имена начинались на одну букву, но имя второго должно было быть короче.  
  
Чонин прикусил язык и удержался от вопроса.  
  
— Так было раньше, — тихо добавил Крис. — Фаворитов находили случайно. Это потом стали специально обучать выбранных людей и продавать тем, кто хотел фаворита получить. Традиция ставить клеймо тоже появилась не сразу, а века с четырнадцатого. С тех времён, наверное, сохранился лишь обычай давать фавориту имя на ту же букву, что и имя господина, и чтобы имя это было короче.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — Чонин немного отодвинулся.  
  
— Потому что... наш случай тоже случайность, разве нет? Я не знаю, что в этом увидишь ты. Ты ведь можешь увидеть совсем не то, что увидел я. — Крис потёр лицо ладонью и вздохнул. — Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Чонин поднялся на ноги и поправил ворот куртки. Думать толком не получалось, и присутствие Криса одновременно раздражало и смущало. Откровенно говоря, Чонину сейчас хотелось просто сбежать и побыть одному.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться.  
  
— Мне рано вставать. И за мной заедет Сольчжи утром. Я не хочу ненужных вопросов. Ты и так достаточно отнял у меня времени.  
  
— Тогда я тебя отвезу. — Крис прихватил со столика карту и протянул Чонину. — Пусть будет у тебя. Этот номер оплачен на месяц вперёд. Вдруг понадобится.  
  
Чонин поколебался, но решил, что настроения на споры нет, поэтому карту забрал и сунул в карман джинсов. У двери Крис его удержал за руку и попытался тронуть щёку губами, но Чонин увернулся и упёрся Крису в грудь ладонью.  
  
— Слишком быстро? — глухим голосом уточнил Крис.  
  
— Слишком самонадеянно.  
  
— Мы можем поменяться местами.  
  
— Что? — Чонин отшатнулся к двери, настороженно глядя на Криса.  
  
— Что слышал. Если тебе так спокойнее, то я могу побыть твоим фаворитом. Только между нами. Когда мы наедине. И это я буду выполнять твои приказы.  
  
Чонин с недоверием смотрел Крису в глаза, но в тёмной глубине не находил даже намёка на шутку. Крис говорил серьёзно.  
  
— Забиваешь третий гвоздь, чтобы наверняка? — помолчав и поразмыслив, уточнил Чонин, по-прежнему глядя на Криса с недоверием.  
  
— Называй как хочешь. Ты мне нужен. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом по собственной воле. Если ты не хочешь быть фаворитом, им буду я. Может, так тебе понравится, и ты сможешь лучше меня понять. Идём?  
  
У машины они снова сцепились, потому что Чонин не собирался пускать Криса за руль — отлично помнил навыки вождения Криса, точнее, отсутствие оных. Сам за руль Чонин тоже не рвался, потому что в Японии было левостороннее движение. Пришлось вызвонить того самого "таксиста", чтобы добраться до отеля.  
  
— У меня карты нет с собой, — порадовал Крис, когда они попали на нужный этаж. — Можно у тебя переночевать?  
  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Чонин и захлопнул дверь у Криса перед носом. В номере бросил пистолет на столике, стянул куртку и отогревался потом полчаса в ванной под тёплым душем.   
  
Завернувшись в пушистый халат, Чонин хотел уже улечься на кровати, но помедлил. Подошёл к двери номера и резко распахнул её.   
  
Крис стоял всё на том же месте, прислонившись плечом к стене.  
  
— Будешь спать на диване. Тихо, как мышка. Услышу хоть слово — останешься ночевать в коридоре или пойдёшь за запасным ключом от своего номера.  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Крис.  
  
Чонин посторонился, чтобы запустить его в номер, закрыл дверь и проследил, как Крис принялся устраиваться на диване.   
  
Язык зудел от желания спросить насчёт любовника Криса — неужели тот не ответил бы на стук и не пустил Криса в номер? Они ведь жили вдвоём. Но вопрос Чонин всё же оставил при себе, чтобы не давать Крису лишний повод позубоскалить на тему ревности.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Крис удобнее улёгся на диване и повернулся на правый бок, чтобы видеть кровать.   
  
Пока он торчал в коридоре, успел отчаяться — почти не верил уже, что Чонин смягчится. Тем не менее, поговорить им в самом деле было необходимо. При разговоре Крис не только слышал Чонина, но и видел. А видеть Чонина ему требовалось, чтобы разобраться в настроениях и эмоциях Чонина. Он не зря спрашивал Алекса о том, что Чонин "показывал руками". Не только руками. Просто эмоции Чонина прятались в движениях. По одним крепко сжатым кулакам Крис читал волнение и сдерживаемые чувства Чонина. Ну и глаза...  
  
Чонина отличал тяжёлый взгляд — прямой и чистый, испытывающий и твёрдый. Но в начале их трудного разговора Чонин не смотрел на Криса, и это тоже многое означало.  
  
Всего две минуты с Чонином наедине потребовалось Крису, чтобы понять если и не всё, то вполне достаточно для выбора линии поведения. Чтобы заодно отвесить себе пару мысленных подзатыльников за глупость — он мог и так догадаться, как именно Чонин воспримет его появление в непосредственной близости.  
  
Сейчас Чонин вертелся на кровати, как будто не мог удобно улечься. Но Крис мог поспорить на собственную голову, что сам тому виной. Чонин нервничал из-за его близости. А ещё наверняка у Чонина под подушкой лежал нож — на всякий случай.  
  
Вертеться Чонин перестал минут через семь. Разглядеть его толком не получалось из-за вороха одеяла. Чонин ещё и залез под одеяло в пушистом банном халате, хотя это точно было не в его стиле.  
  
Крис для верности выждал четверть часа, потом осторожно сел на диване. Как он и думал, Чонин уснул. Неудивительно, если учесть, насколько быстро Чонин всегда засыпал.  
  
Крис сполз с дивана и бесшумно подкрался к кровати. Сел прямо на пол, осторожно пристроил локти на краю, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина вблизи. Два ночника давали слабый свет, но Крису хватало.  
  
Чонин спал, вытянувшись на животе и сунув руку под подушку. Когда засыпал, смотрел на диван, судя по повороту головы. По крайней мере, сейчас Крис видел только правую часть лица. Левой Чонин прижимался к подушке. Черты заострились, да и в целом Чонин выглядел усталым. Он слабо шевельнулся, и Крис чуть не подскочил на месте в надежде добежать до дивана. Не понадобилось, к счастью. Чонину было просто неудобно из-за халата.  
  
Самый изумительный стриптиз в жизни Криса растянулся на полчаса. Сначала Чонин повёл плечом, и ткань немного сдвинулась. Потом в два захода Чонин ухитрился выпутать левую руку, и пустой рукав растянулся поверх съехавшего к поясу одеяла.   
  
Острая лопатка перед глазами заставила Криса облизнуться. Когда же ткань съехала ещё немного, Крис вонзил зубы в собственный кулак. Потому что линия позвоночника перед глазами лишала рассудка.  
  
Чонин на миг уткнулся лицом в подушку, а потом отвернулся. Видеть его лицо Крис больше не мог, зато мог любоваться на красиво проступившую под смуглой кожей косточку у основания шеи.  
  
Из правого рукава халата Чонин выпутывался дольше, пока Крис кусал уже одеяло. Одеяло, которое Чонин с себя почти скинул — оно прикрывало только правую ногу. Ну и халат ещё — халат прикрывал всё от пояса до лодыжек.  
  
Крис покосился на пятки Чонина и громко сглотнул. Три года показались вечностью, и Крис сам себе поразился — как вообще пережил их без Чонина?  
  
Чонин сейчас выглядел одновременно знакомо и незнакомо. Вроде бы тот же, но неуловимо отличался. Сначала Крис решил, что Чонин просто стал суше, но потом всё же сообразил, что дело в возрасте. В Чонине уже ничего юношеского не осталось: широкая спина, которая красиво сужалась к поясу, жёсткие плечи, жилистые руки, сильная шея...   
  
Чонин при этом продолжал медленно выскальзывать из халата и так знакомо-привычно расползаться по всей доступной площади. Шесть футов сухостоя, которые ухитрялись не помещаться на здоровенной кровати.  
  
Чонин сонно закопошился, спихнул с кровати халат, перевернулся на левый бок и обнял скомканное одеяло.  
  
Крис не дышал. Пялился на голое колено, закинутое на одеяло, и пытался не тянуться руками. Крепко зажмурился, кончиками пальцев невесомо провёл над голенью, ощущая щекотку длинными густыми волосками на подушечках.  
  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя связал и отправил ночевать в ванную, с дивана не слезай, — пробормотали низким чуть хриплым голосом.  
  
Крис распахнул глаза и нервно облизнул губы.   
  
Чонин сердито смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
  
— Я просто...  
  
— Ты пыхтишь, как паровоз. Мёртвый проснётся. На диван.  
  
Только после слов Чонина Крис заметил, что в самом деле тяжело и шумно дышит.  
  
Чонин потянул к себе одеяло, и через миг Крису осталось только рисовать в воображении всё, что спрятали от его глаз.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Чонин, — торопливо шепнул он, стремительно прикоснулся губами к скуле и удрал на диван. Даже повернулся носом к спинке и вздохнул.  
  
Хотя чего уж, за пределы нормы это не выходило — он не умел смотреть на Чонина спокойно. Не знал, с какого именно дня, но не умел. Просто почти три года не думал об этом. Но сейчас не думать не мог. Не получалось. Особенно когда вспоминал, как у Чонина на голени волоски встали дыбом от его недоприкосновения. Значит, почувствовал. Крис почти не коснулся, а Чонин всё равно почувствовал.  
  
Крис невольно улыбнулся диванной спинке и закрыл глаза, уговаривая себя уснуть. Рано вставать нужно было не только Чонину, а три гвоздя Крис уже "забил". Большего сделать он пока не мог, но от души надеялся, что это Чонина хоть в чём-то убедило.  
  
Крису снилась богиня с тысячей рук. Она поднесла ему зеркало, в котором вместо собственного отражения Крис увидел Чонина.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 5


	34. Токийский дрифт - 5

  
  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 5  
**

  
  
Утро началось со скандала.  
  
Сольчжи заявился, чтобы разбудить Чонина, увидел на столике пистолет, поднял его двумя пальцами, как дохлую крысу за хвост, и принялся орать, как будто его режут.  
  
Чонин спросонья чуть не навернулся с кровати, отобрал пистолет, спрятал под подушку, запихнул Сольчжи в кресло, нейтрализовал стаканом виски и, прихватив халат, ушёл в ванную, предоставив Сольчжи и Крису возможность познакомиться друг с другом самостоятельно.  
  
Он как раз торчал у раковины с зубной щёткой в руках, когда сонный и помятый Крис ввалился к нему. Нагло обхватил за пояс и уткнулся носом в затылок. Чонин рассерженно заворчал, прополоскал рот и ткнул Криса в бок локтем.  
  
— Иди к себе. У тебя там есть своя ванная.  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать? — пробормотал ему в затылок Крис.  
  
— Нельзя! — Кое-как Чонин выставил Криса из ванной и заодно из номера. Потом прислонился спиной к двери и вздохнул.  
  
— Это вообще что... — начал из кресла Сольчжи, прикончивший уже пару-тройку стаканов виски.  
  
— Заткнись, — велел ему Чонин мрачным тоном и снова юркнул в ванную.  
  
Дальше Чонин выполнял и свои обязанности, и обязанности Сольчжи. Хорошо, что во время интервью Сольчжи мирно спал в тёмном уголке и не создавал проблем, только сонно бормотал, как он ненавидит Ким Чонина, потому что это не Ким Чонин, а натуральное воплощение десяти казней египетских на головы всем окружающим. Как раз проспался достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя к началу съёмок для клипа. Ну а вечером Чонин выступал в театре с тремя сольными танцами и танцевальной пантомимой.  
  
Криса он не видел, но чувствовал взгляд кожей, поэтому был уверен, что Крис в зале.  
  
Возле гримёрки Чонина ждал окончательно протрезвевший Сольчжи в компании невысокого плотного мужчины с намёком на бородку на круглом лице.  
  
— Это господин Ямамото, — представил спутника Сольчжи.  
  
Господин Ямамото вручил Чонину красиво украшенный букет и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я наслышан о вас. Говорят, вам предлагают главную роль в фильме.  
  
Это было в планах, но на днях в нескольких изданиях мелькало официальное подтверждение, вызвавшее волну негодования.  
  
— Не стану вас поздравлять, — улыбнулся ещё лучезарнее Ямамото. — Негативные отзывы изрядно преувеличены, хотя в них есть и зерно истины. Лирические и романтические роли не ваши. У вас не самый подходящий типаж, зато вам самое место в приключенческих картинах.  
  
— Зачем вы говорите об этом со мной? — устало поинтересовался Чонин. Ямамото при своей осведомлённости наверняка имел представление о том, как решаются подобные вопросы в Корее. Чонин выполнял условия контракта, поэтому выбором ролей занималось агентство, а романтические картины пользовались в Корее куда большим спросом, чем картины иных жанров. Прибыль от неудачной романтической картины всё равно перекрыла бы прибыль от удачного боевика, например. Хотя если делать ставку на фанатов... у Чонина их было не так много.  
  
— Когда истекает ваш контракт, господин Ким?  
  
— Через четыре года. — Чонин слабо улыбнулся. — А вы хотите мне предложить новый контракт?  
  
— Если это вам будет интересно. Поинтересуйтесь в свободное время. — Ямамото вытянул из нагрудного кармана сложенный пополам квадрат из глянцевой бумаги. — Просто поинтересуйтесь, господин Ким. Вдруг вам понравится.  
  
Чонин принял листок и проводил Ямамото озадаченным взглядом, после чего посмотрел на красочную рекламу. Речь шла о компьютерной игре, но название Чонину ничего не говорило. Он в недоумении пожал плечами, в гримёрке нашёл пальто и засунул листок в карман. Потом он торопливо переодевался для следующего выхода на сцену, выкинув недавнюю беседу из головы.  
  
Санако довела до ума его причёску и приготовила всё необходимое для последнего выхода — ей нужно было уйти раньше, но Чонин заверил её, что сам отлично со всем справится.  
  
Последнее выступление Чонина выходило самым энергозатратным и включало в себя элементы с воздушными трюками. Воздушные трюки Чонина нисколько не пугали, но вот танцевать с эластичными тросами было трудно. Однако иначе никак, потому что трюки в воздухе следовало выполнять в начале, середине и конце выступления. Переходы получались короткими, так что пристёгивать и отстёгивать тросы было попросту некогда. Зато дух захватывало, когда Чонин проносился по воздуху над зрителями. Все они смотрели на него: вскидывали головы, восторженно прижимали ладони к губам, указывали на него, когда он парил над ними или пролетал на вполне ощутимой скорости, чтобы потом вновь касаться ногами сцены и танцевать.  
  
В гримёрке Чонин пытался отдышаться и на ходу стереть с лица грим. У зеркала висел подготовленный костюм для финального выхода к публике в фуршетном зале. Чонин натянул брюки и завязал шнурки на ботинках, потом сел перед зеркалом, чтобы привести лицо в порядок. Он как раз набрасывал на плечи чёрную рубашку, когда в гримёрку заглянул Крис.  
  
— Только тебя и не хватало... — пробормотал Чонин, сражаясь с мелкими пуговицами.  
  
— Иди сюда. — Крис ловко принялся застёгивать пуговицы сам, при этом внимательно оглядывая Чонина с головы до ног. Чонин честно пытался дышать размеренно и унять лёгкое возбуждение после танца, но Крис всё равно понял всё правильно. Чонин жёстко перехватил его запястье.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты...  
  
— Нет времени, — отрезал Чонин и потянул к себе галстук. Галстук Крис отобрал, накинул Чонину на шею и аккуратно завязал. Осмотрев результат, поймал взгляд Чонина и быстро наклонился, чтобы коснуться приоткрытых губ. Чонин сдержал желание оттолкнуть Криса и не шелохнулся. Отчасти было любопытно, почувствует ли он что-нибудь. Как раньше или...  
  
Наверное, это давно потеряло смысл, потому что Чонин спохватился уже тогда, когда целовал Криса сам, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за волосы на затылке и притягивая Криса к себе ближе. Он ещё сомневался, ещё не верил до конца, что Крис сказал правду, ещё подспудно ждал, что всё это просто нелепый розыгрыш, но всё так же хотел Криса себе — всего полностью. Чем больше, тем лучше. Хотел вжиматься в Криса, чувствовать его всем телом, вести ладонями по коже — везде, ловить едва ощутимую дрожь удовольствия. Удовольствия, которое зависело бы только от Чонина. Наркотик, безумно похожий на тот, что давала Чонину сцена. Только Крис. Облажаешься раз — и всё придётся либо начинать сначала, либо потерять навсегда.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — прерывистым шёпотом спросил Крис, тронув его скулы ладонями. Медленно гладил большими пальцами по коже и пристально смотрел в глаза. — Просто скажи — и я сделаю это.  
  
Чонин поморщился недовольно.  
  
— Перестань, эти потуги на роль раба ни к чему.   
  
— Я и не собираюсь её играть. Это только для тебя.  
  
Чонин упёрся Крису в грудь и слегка оттолкнул. Думал, пока надевал пиджак и застёгивал на три пуговицы.  
  
— Почему?  
  
На Криса он не смотрел, но очень надеялся услышать не что-то вроде "Я тебе должен".  
  
— Потому что в моих глазах ты идеален. У тебя есть всё, что я хотел бы себе. Пусть я и умею менять себя, но у всего есть пределы. Стать тобой у меня не получится. Но если ты будешь со мной...  
  
— Если, — коротко повторил Чонин. — Мне нужно идти.  
  
Криса он потерял в коридорах — намеренно. Им не следовало вместе заходить в зал и привлекать к себе внимание. Среди журналистов хватало идиотов, которые могли погнаться за сенсацией, наплевав на собственную безопасность. Конечно, существовала страховка на разных уровнях, но среди издательств тех же хватало мелочёвки. Всё не отфильтруешь, а заминать даже незначительный скандал хлопотно.  
  
Чонин прибился к другим исполнителям, участвовавшим в шоу. Несколько раз отвечал на вопросы телевизионщиков, обменялся любезностями с критиками и видным меценатом, а потом сместился поближе к выходу, чтобы удрать при удобном случае. Рассеянно пил минеральную воду из высокого стакана и искал взглядом Криса, но не находил. Минут через десять в другом конце зала публика оживилась, и Чонин выскочил в коридор, ведущий к служебным помещениям. До гримёрки только не дошёл. Как раз повернул по коридору налево и резко остановился, увидев у двери гримёрки двух громил-суматори.   
  
Чонин достаточно покрутился в мире Криса, чтобы опознавать таких людей на счёт "раз". Якудза. Более того, не просто якудза, а кто-то крупный и влиятельный до той степени, когда и имя называть не надо, иначе вместо громил-суматори у гримёрки паслись бы не столь приметные типы. Но если паслись именно суматори, то некто, их пославший, настолько уверен в собственной власти, что не считает нужным прятаться или делать вид, что всё законно.  
  
Бежать не имело смысла. При таком раскладе Чонина караулили у отеля наверняка, да и вообще во всех местах, где он мог появиться. Поэтому Чонин ровным шагом направился к гримёрке, ловко проскользнул мимо суматори и юркнул внутрь. Громилы за ним не пошли, решили, как видно, подождать снаружи, здраво предположив, что из гримёрки Чонину деваться некуда.   
  
Он торопливо выпутался из костюма, надел кожаные брюки и натянул чёрную водолазку, набросил на плечи пальто и покопался в коробках и ящиках. Нашёл баллончик с лаком для волос, проверил — мощная струя разлеталась хорошо. Баллончик спрятал в кармане пальто и пошарил ещё в запасах. Отыскал в нижнем ящике чью-то сломанную брошь и забрал толстую иглу, закрепил её под отворотом пальто.  
  
Оставшийся по закону подлости в отеле пистолет стоило оплакивать горючими слезами, но Чонин и подумать не мог, что пистолет ему понадобится. С твёрдым намерением убить Криса к дьяволу при возможности Чонин вышел из гримёрки. Почти три года Чонин никого не интересовал, а тут появился Крис — и вот тебе раз.  
  
Суматори, разумеется, мигом подхватили Чонина под руки и повели отнюдь не в сторону главного выхода.  
  
— И куда мы идём? — полюбопытствовал по-японски Чонин.  
  
— С вами желают встретиться. Не создавайте проблем, чтобы нам не пришлось обойтись с вами грубо, — прогудел левый громила. Ну что ж, зря он это сказал. У Чонина тут же немилосердно зазудело во всех местах разом от острого желания оправдать определение, данное ему Сольчжи. Десять казней египетских по суматори точно соскучились.   
  
Едва спуск по лестнице закончился, Чонин щедро брызнул лаком для волос суматори в глаза и почесал во всю прыть по коридору в обратном служебному выходу направлении. Свернул направо и попытался открыть какую-нибудь дверь. Поддалась лишь одна. Туалет для персонала, как видно. Справа — ряд раковин, слева — ряд кабинок. Прямо по курсу — небольшое окошко под потолком.  
  
Чонин с разбега толкнулся ногой и подпрыгнул, ухватившись за выступ. Нашарил задвижку, распахнул окно и подтянулся, чтобы протиснуться в узкий прямоугольник. Суматори могли и не мечтать, чтобы пролезть в этот зазор с их габаритами, зато у них появился шанс задержаться у раковин и промыть немилосердно слезящиеся от лака глаза. Ноги Чонин убрал вовремя, так что суматори не поймали его за лодыжки и не затащили обратно.   
  
Снаружи было темно. Чонин прищурился, выбирая место, куда спрыгнуть. Решил не рисковать и осторожно соскользнул вниз, повиснув на руках. Пошарил ступнёй и удачно упёрся во что-то твёрдое и надёжное. Потом уже сообразил, что оказался на закрытом мусорном баке. А вот как он спускался с бака, быстро стало историей вместе с сильным ударом по голове.  
  
Очнулся он в машине. Глаза открывать не стал, а положился сначала на прочие чувства. Понял, что машина движется, обнаружил, что запястья стянуты за спиной пластиковым шнуром, а сам он лежит на заднем сиденье. Осматривался потом из-под слегка приоткрытых век.   
  
В салоне помимо Чонина обретались всё те же два суматори, а тот, кто огрел Чонина по голове, либо ехал на другой машине, либо остался в театре.  
  
Чонин подумал и решил сделать вид, что он всё ещё без сознания. В конце концов, по голове ему врезали неплохо. Он не поручился бы, но, кажется, по лбу текла кровь. Поскольку как раз лоб и верхняя часть головы болели сильнее всего, он сомневался в истинности ощущений.  
  
Пользуясь имеющимся временем, Чонин постарался ощупать пластиковые путы. Надёжно, дьявол побери. Ножа у него при себе не было, а крутиться по-всякому он не мог — суматори заметили бы оживление в тылу.  
  
Машина остановилась через пять минут. Суматори с пыхтением полезли из салона, а Чонин убедительнее притворился бесчувственным. Распахнулась дверца, и его потянули за ноги, чтобы потом закинуть на плечо. Он постарался не шевелиться, но рассмотреть всё, что удалось бы. По надписи определил, что его привезли к какому-то игровому центру с казино. Внутрь заносили через служебный ход, а потом спускались на подземные этажи. Второй, как сосчитал Чонин.  
  
— В комнату отдыха несите, — велел кто-то, кого Чонин с закрытыми глазами не видел, потому что не хотел рисковать. Его могли оставить в пресловутой комнате отдыха одного, и тогда Чонин попытался бы за счёт гибкости пролезть в кольцо рук, чтобы стянутые запястья оказались у него спереди. Это давало куда большие возможности.  
  
Не повезло. Суматори остались в комнате отдыха вместе с ним. Чонина уложили на диван, а сами отошли к двери, там и застыли, время от времени прижимая к глазам бумажные салфетки.  
  
Чонин немного выждал, убедился, что суматори уходить не намерены, тогда зашевелился, сделав вид, что только-только пришёл в себя. Сел на диване, чтобы было удобнее стянутым рукам, и осмотрелся с любопытством. Комната отдыха размерами воображение не поражала. Квадратное помещение без окон, вытяжка над головой, в центре — стол, а вокруг стола — два дивана. Ну и суматори у двери вместо фикусов в кадках.  
  
Стоило подумать о хозяине этого милого уголка Токио. Вряд ли ему понадобился Ким Чонин сам по себе в качестве личной поп-звезды, значит, дело в Крисе. Чонин ещё раз напомнил себе, что Криса надо взять и прибить, чтобы вот таких эпизодов в жизни Чонина больше не случалось. А может, Крис и сам отлично убьётся, если узнает, что его фаворита у него из-под носа выкрали. Хотя вряд ли.   
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату зашёл невысокий моложавый мужчина. Несмотря на болезненную худобу, выглядел он ощутимо властным и представительным. Седые волосы, натянутая как пергамент кожа на лице, морщинки только у глаз и в уголках рта, а вот руки хоть и костистые, но сильные. Он пах большими деньгами и крупными неприятностями.  
  
Лёгкий жест — один из суматори двинулся к Чонину с ножом в руке. Потянул за плечо, чтобы Чонин встал, потом разрезал путы на запястьях и отошёл обратно к двери.  
  
Чонин неторопливо растирал запястья и прикидывал свои шансы.  
  
Седовласый мужчина поклонился коротко, но вполне почтительно. Пришлось ответить на поклон и сесть на диван одновременно.  
  
— Вот как выглядит второе лицо Криса Ву, — протянул по-английски мужчина напротив Чонина. Говорил он с довольно своеобразным акцентом, но Чонин хорошо понимал его. — Томура.  
  
В мыслях Чонин проклял Криса от души — когда это Крис успел перебежать дорожку хозяину Токио и доброй половины Японии? Рыпаться тут было попросту бесполезно, потому что на территории Японии Чонин никуда бы от Томуры не делся.  
  
Томура внезапно подался вперёд, наклонился над столом и поднял руку к лицу Чонина. Чонин закономерно сжал пальцами твёрдое запястье, не позволив прикоснуться к себе. Суматори у двери напряглись.  
  
— Простите за вольность, но я хочу взглянуть на ваш лоб.  
  
— Можно попросить, — жёстко отрезал Чонин.  
  
— Как скажете. — Томура осторожно высвободил руку и сел обратно. — Будьте так любезны.  
  
Чонин помедлил, но всё же отвёл чёлку с левой стороны. От клейма там осталось лишь светловатое пятно. Тот, кто видел клеймо раньше, легко угадал бы по очертаниям знак дракона, но если человек не знал и не видел раньше, то различил бы просто светловатые пятна — как сглаженный след от ожога или старого шрама.  
  
— Вы намеренно свели клеймо?  
  
— Полагаю, вам известно, чем я занимаюсь, поэтому такой знак был попросту неуместен.  
  
— Мне известно больше, чем вы полагаете. В моём деле умение собирать информацию значит немало.  
  
— Тогда для чего я здесь? Как по мне, так вы достаточно влиятельны, чтобы решить любой вопрос менее хлопотными способами. Крис Ву не имеет отношения к якудза и вообще транзитом. Вам нечего делить.  
  
— Благодарю за столь высокую оценку моих возможностей, — усмехнулся Томура. — У меня нейтральные отношения с Крисом Ву. Я бы даже назвал их дружескими. Но в данный момент мне интересны именно вы, а не Крис Ву. Как исключение из правила. И как пример почти умершей традиции.  
  
— Из какого правила исключение, позвольте узнать?  
  
— Вы единственный из известных мне фаворитов, которому позволено быть публичной личностью. И вы единственный за последние веков пять, кого отпустили. На фоне знака на вашем лице — это исключительность вдвойне. Считайте, я хотел убедиться, что вы вообще существуете на этом свете. Заодно убедился, что Крис Ву в самом деле акунин. Человек с собственным кодексом чести. Такого человека лучше держать в друзьях и никогда не становиться его врагом.  
  
Чонин молчал, потому что не знал, что сказать. Странность Томуры проигрывала странности его слов.  
  
— Как видите, я не так молод, потому имею право на причуды. Я просил Криса о встрече и просил о вашем присутствии. Но я хотел увидеть вас и самого по себе, без Криса. Вряд ли Крис отнёсся бы с пониманием к моему любопытству...  
  
Вовремя вспомнили, что и говорить, потому что дверь распахнулась, явив того самого Криса Ву. Злого и взъерошенного.  
  
Чонин откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул ногу на ногу, постаравшись принять непринуждённый вид и продемонстрировать Крису, что с ним всё в порядке. Не без умысла. Крис точно был на грани срыва, поэтому Чонин ещё и кончиком языка провёл по нижней губе, чтобы наверняка Криса деморализовать. Сработало отлично, раз уж Крис замер и осторожно выдохнул.  
  
— Что всё это значит, Томура-сан? — обратился он к Томуре относительно спокойным голосом.  
  
— Я всего лишь пригласил господина Кима на личную встречу. Хотел узнать его мнение, касающееся предложения господина Ямамото. Поскольку речь шла о шоу-бизнесе... — Томура картинно развёл руками.  
  
Чонин кстати нащупал в кармане пальто сунутый туда листок, что ему дал Ямамото накануне. Листок Чонин достал и показал Крису.  
  
— Чудесно, — прорычал Крис. — Но я слышал о том, как именно обставили приглашение. Томура-сан, давайте вы учтёте на будущее, что господин Ким не ваза, которую можно забрать в любой миг без спроса, а потом поставить на место. Вы бы ещё и меня украли — разницы нет. Кроме того, у господина Кима могли быть и другие встречи. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы предупреждали заранее, чтобы господин Ким мог принять решение и сдвинуть другие встречи при необходимости.  
  
— Моя оплошность, признаю, — кивнул Томура и улыбнулся Чонину. — Я позволил себе проявить нетерпение, господин Ким. Примите мои извинения.  
  
Чонин обменялся с Томурой поклонами и выбрался из-за стола, проходя мимо Криса, поймал за руку и потянул за собой.  
  
Снаружи их ждала машина с шофёром. В салоне перегородка оказалась поднята, поэтому Крис тут же принялся осматривать голову Чонина и тихо ругаться сквозь зубы. Ругался, пока не тронул лоб губами.  
  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Просто хотел посмотреть на меня.  
  
— Вот мудак...  
  
— Ты сам не лучше. Помнится, ты именно так и поступал. Как с вазой. Теперь упрекаешь его за то же самое? Он хотя бы извинился.   
  
— Сейчас это я — ваза, помнишь? Я тоже могу извиниться, если тебе это нужно.  
  
Крис прислонился лбом к его лбу, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
  
— Ты приставил ко мне хвосты? — мрачно уточнил Чонин, медленно отстраняясь. Начинал злиться, потому что слежка выглядела в его положении чем-то унизительным и неприятным.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда как ты...  
  
— Тебя видели. Видели у твоей гримёрки суматори, а потом сказали, что они за тобой гнались. Сложить одно с другим было несложно, тем более, накануне Томура звонил и просил о встрече. Ну и о тебе спрашивал. Не смотри так. Никого я к тебе не приставлял. Не считай меня идиотом. Я бы не стал так рисковать. Хотя бы точно не после того, как ты высказался на эту тему. Но если ты хочешь, я выделю тебе охрану. Просто скажи, если захочешь. — Крис неожиданно сполз с сиденья, провёл ладонями по коленям Чонина и осторожно взял за руки. Поглаживал пальцами и смотрел снизу вверх. — Поедем в отель в Шиндзюку?  
  
— Нет, мне рано вставать. — Чонин попытался отобрать руки у Криса.  
  
— Чонин, я знаю твой график. Ты завтра свободен до полудня.  
  
— Это не значит, что я поеду с тобой куда угодно только...  
  
— У тебя был насыщенный день. По вине Томуры — в том числе. Ты наверняка устал. Что плохого в моей заботе? Я просто хочу сделать тебе массаж, завернуть в одеяло и убедиться, что ты выспишься. Захочешь что-то ещё — всегда к твоим услугам. Ты же понимаешь, что в твоём отеле это будет сложнее провернуть.  
  
Чонин молчал и продолжал смотреть Крису в глаза. Чувствовал на ладонях прохладные пальцы, мягкие поглаживания. Крис не просто гладил, а ещё и слегка разминал, и это было приятно. А ещё он смотрел на Чонина, как в рождественскую ночь в Калабосо, когда слизывал ром с его ноги. Чонин видел в глазах Криса желание и позволял себе погружаться в это желание всё глубже и глубже. Они оба знали и помнили. Наверняка в глазах Чонина Крис читал то же желание, но только прошло почти три года.  
  
— Я уже не тот, — едва слышно обронил Чонин.  
  
— Не ты один. Но просто попробовать нам никто не запретит. Чонин, ты помнишь? Я — твой джинн. Ты говоришь, что хочешь, а я исполняю. И не делаю то, чего ты не хочешь. Номер на двоих ещё ничего не значит. Это просто номер, где нас не найдут и не увидят.  
  
— Сольчжи...  
  
— Я отправил его отдыхать. Он не сопротивлялся и всё бормотал про какие-то казни египетские. Довольно странно. Ты с ним... — Крис закусил губу и вопросительно заглянул Чонину в лицо.  
  
— Нет. У Сольчжи всё традиционно. Если бы я сказал, что хочу его трахнуть, его бы удар хватил. С Дону. Дону был до него, но погорел.  
  
— Плохо прятались?  
  
— Нет, я всегда был осторожен. Просто... Дону не только со мной... Я с ним не встречался. Ты же всё равно знаешь всё, к чему это?   
  
Крис пожал плечами и невесело улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, ты с ним не встречался на постоянной основе. Я знаю. Ты вообще ни с кем постоянно не встречался. Наверное, это должно меня утешать. Хотя признавать твою неразборчивость в связях такого рода мне тоже не очень приятно.  
  
— То есть, ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я трахал кого-то одного на постоянной основе? — огрызнулся Чонин и высвободил руки на миг, потому что Крис снова поймал ладони длинными пальцами и принялся поглаживать.  
  
— Не знаю. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты оставался неприступным и невинным.  
  
— Это после всего-то, что ты устраивал? Я развратнее тебя ещё человека не встречал.  
  
— Но тебе это нравилось, признай.  
  
Чонин насторожился, мгновенно различив в глазах Криса опасные огоньки. Со световой скоростью перебрал в голове возможные варианты ответа и выбрал оптимальный и правдивый.  
  
— У меня не было выбора. Ты вполне однозначно дал мне понять, что со мной будет, если я стану шарахаться от тебя и твоих прикосновений.  
  
Крис совершенно неожиданно уронил голову ему на колени и тихо застонал.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты мне поверил.  
  
— Ты был очень убедительным, как помнишь.  
  
— Забудь об этом, — глухо попросил Крис. Его голова всё так же лежала у Чонина на коленях, а пальцами он поглаживал тыльную сторону левой ладони Чонина. — Ты сегодня чудесно танцевал, знаешь? Ты похож на дельфина в море, только это ты в музыке. Ты и музыка — это как дельфин и море.  
  
Рука повисла над затылком Криса. Чонин быстро облизнул губы, поколебался, но так и не прикоснулся. Если это было искушение, он устоял. Если это была слабость, он её победил. Но если это была возможность... он её упустил.  
  
Уже в лифте отеля Чонин достал из кармана ту самую яркую бумажку и повертел в пальцах. Крис недовольно смотрел на несчастный листок и хмурился, но в номере не стал мешать Чонину, пока он искал информацию за ноутбуком.  
  
Чонин откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво потрогал кончиком пальца нижнюю губу. Судя по добытой в сети информации, Ямамото намекал на экранизацию одной из частей игры. Ещё прозрачно намекал, что Чонин мог бы попробовать себя в этой сфере.  
  
— Но ведь у них ещё ничего нет, — отметил Крис, тоже ознакомившись с новостями по игре.  
  
— Это пока. Но если Томура заинтересован в проекте и даст деньги, то всё будет быстро. Хотя я не очень понимаю, почему они хотят делать такую экранизацию. Обычно используют компьютерную графику.  
  
Чонин рассеянно полистал картинки с моделями основных персонажей игры.  
  
— Возможно, дело в сходстве? Ну и поэкспериментировать хотят. Я могу и ошибаться — не моя сфера. В этом я мало понимаю.  
  
Чонин покосился на Криса и пожал плечами.  
  
— Не так уж мало. Это может играть роль, но всё равно они рискуют, делая такое предложение мне.  
  
— Почему? — Крис унёс пальто Чонина и повесил у двери.  
  
— Потому что у меня контракт. А они говорят со мной напрямик, в обход агентства. Понятно, что агентство вряд ли согласится на это предложение, потому что не сможет ничего контролировать, да и выиграем только я и разработчики проекта как в финансовом, так и в прочих отношениях. Невыгодно. А если я соглашусь в обход агентства... много проблем возникнет. Даже с учётом заинтересованности Томуры. В лучшем случае меня окрестят предателем, который продался японцам. После этого мои акции в Корее упадут так низко, что и домкратом хрен поднимешь.  
  
— Это так важно? — Крис присел на край стола у окна и скрестил руки на груди. — Ямамото говорил мне, что ты популярнее как раз не в Корее.  
  
— Намекаешь, что я мало чего смог добиться? — помрачнел Чонин. Вот это вот было обидно.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Просто твои сильные стороны остаются в Корее без внимания. Почему бы тебе не рискнуть? На Корее свет клином не сошёлся.  
  
Чонин скинул ботинки и забрался в кресло с ногами, снова полистал картинки с моделями.  
  
— Я бы рискнул, если бы у меня были не разовые предложения со стороны. В этой серии игр персонажи не повторяются. Если я соглашусь, то буду нужен японцам всего для одной экранизации. Даже если всё окупится, в других проектах я смогу лишь в роли гостя появляться, а это того не стоит. И я сам прекрасно знаю, что не актёр широкого профиля. Мне подходит определённый набор ролей в определённых жанрах. Это отчасти связывает мне руки. Поэтому предложение Ямамото выглядит рискованным.   
  
Крис молча смотрел на него, но точно думал о чём-то своём. О чём — не сказал.  
  
Чонин вернул ноутбук на место, прошёлся по номеру, осматриваясь получше. Кровать была огромная, но одна. В баре нашлась вода, и Чонин прикончил целую бутылку один.  
  
— Заказать ужин?  
  
Он помотал головой.  
  
— Лучше как следует позавтракать.  
  
Он заглянул в ванную и слегка повёл плечами, ощущая спиной взгляд Криса. Ещё немного, и Крис прожёг бы дыру у него в спине. В ванную за ним хотя бы не потащился. Быть может, не хотел напоминать о прошлом, когда совместные помывки вменялись в обязанность. За это Чонин был Крису признателен.  
  
При выходе из ванной Чонин влип в Криса. Буквально. Даже кончиком носа задел воротник рубашки и сделал вдох. Уставился на жилку под светлой кожей и замер, чтобы Крис не догадался, что прямо сейчас Чонин дышал им и нюхал. Крис пах сладостью жара сплетённых тел и горчинкой безумной одержимости.  
  
Чонин смотрел и смотрел на жилку на шее, отчаянно пытаясь выкарабкаться из запаха Криса.  
  
— Полотенце мне оставил?  
  
Вопрос живо привёл Чонина в чувство. Он кивнул, оттолкнул Криса и проскользнул к кровати. Постельное было свежим и приятно прохладным, гладким. Чонин змеёй заполз под одеяло, сгрёб подушку и уткнулся в неё носом, чтобы вдохнуть запах лимонной свежести, от которой мысли прояснились.   
  
В номере от стены к стене и даже в углах жила тишина. Только за дверью ванной приглушённо шумела вода. Чонин почти задремал, когда Крис вернулся в комнату. Почувствовал, как матрас немного просел под тяжестью Криса, и вздрогнул от прикосновения к спине.  
  
Крис сдвинул одеяло до пояса и провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Чонин зажмурился, потому что прохладные подушечки приятно оглаживали кожу.  
  
— У тебя мышцы как будто свинцом залиты, — пробормотал откуда-то сверху Крис и добрался руками до плеч. Вот тут Чонин дёрнулся и сердито оглянулся. Сжал ладонью плечо на миг, потом потёр.  
  
— Больно? — Крис настороженно смотрел на него.  
  
— Просто не нажимай, — уткнувшись снова носом в подушку, попросил Чонин. В самом деле было больно. Чонин не любил, когда на плечи нажимали или с силой массировали. Всё равно на плечах под кожей были только кости и жёсткие узлы мышц. Хотя Чонин в принципе состоял из костей и мышц, поэтому обычный массаж ему не нравился никогда — болезненное довольно-таки действо.  
  
— На шее тоже? — промурчал Крис и принялся водить по шее кончиком пальца. — Воля тебе на пользу не пошла. Совсем тощий же.   
  
— Челюсть не жалко? — прорычал в подушку Чонин.  
  
Крис благоразумно заткнулся и продолжил молча гладить Чонина по плечам и спине ладонями. Стоило признать, он быстро сообразил, что лучше делать. Тёр руки друг о друга и нагретыми проводил по спине. Гладил то легонько, то со слабым нажимом, рисовал невидимые круги. Мышцы постепенно прогревались и расслаблялись после недавнего напряжения, и Чонин пропустил тот миг, когда уснул.  
  
Проснулся он рано. Из-за усилившейся до предела головной боли. Под волосами на голове осталась припухлость от удара. Чонин с едва слышным стоном приоткрыл глаза, прижал ладонь ко лбу и потёр, пытаясь отогнать нудную боль, отдававшуюся под костью и даже в висках. Вытянул руку в левую сторону и пошарил в поисках баночки с обезболивающим. Не нашёл. Вот тогда и вспомнил, что он не у себя в номере.   
  
Чонин осознанно посмотрел на картину перед глазами. Обнаружил, что прижимается правой щекой к животу Криса и пялится на правое бедро. Чужое правое бедро. Потому что лежит у Криса между ног и использует живот Криса вместо подушки. Ещё Чонин ухитрился во сне утянуть с собой одеяло, поэтому Крис спал почти без одеяла, если не считать укрытую левую ногу, к которой Чонин прижимался спиной.  
  
— Пять утра... — хрипло протянул Крис, приподнявшись на локтях и поглазев на Чонина у себя между ног. — Ты чего не спишь?  
  
— У тебя есть обезболивающее? — Голова ныла всё сильнее, и без таблетки Чонин точно не уснул бы опять.  
  
Крис молча вытянул руку, поймал за запястье и подтащил Чонина ближе. Отвёл в сторону чёлку, осмотрел лоб. Потом принялся копошиться в волосах в поисках подсохшей ранки и шишки.   
  
Чонин почти забыл о грёбаных таблетках, потому что теперь вжимался бёдрами в пах Криса. Игнорировать это не получалось. Ощущения тянули за собой воспоминания, нагнетали жар, сказывались на дыхании и сердцебиении. А ещё запах Криса...  
  
— Погоди немного...   
  
Чонин с чувством облегчения растянулся на кровати и укрылся одеялом с головой, пока Крис бродил по номеру и искал таблетки. Не нашёл, поэтому по внутреннему телефону перебудил всех, кого смог, но таблетки в номер принесли.  
  
Крис выкопал из-под одеяла страдающего Чонина, поднёс к губам таблетку и вручил стакан с водой. С первой попытки Чонин с таблеткой не справился, только со второй. Недовольно поморщился от горечи на языке, допил всю воду и вернул стакан Крису, чтобы опять зарыться под одеяло с головой.  
  
Крис снова его отрыл и прижался к губам поцелуем. Проходился языком по языку Чонина и слизывал горечь, потом мягко посасывал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ну как? Лучше? — шепнул, согревая уголок рта дыханием.  
  
Чонин не ответил — голова ныла. Слабее, но ныла. Он просто прижался лбом к груди Криса и натянул одеяло на голову. Не сопротивлялся, когда Крис удобнее укладывался рядом и прижимал его к себе, обняв за пояс. Чонин вновь пропустил тот миг, когда всё-таки уснул.   
  
Как ни странно, но спать с Крисом на одной кровати было совершенно нормально. Может быть, потому что это не навевало дурных воспоминаний. Чонин не помнил, чтобы они грызлись в постели. Ну если только им не хватало места на двоих. Но и тогда они с Крисом не грызлись, а просто расползались по кровати. Соперничество получалось тихим и коварным, а заканчивалось всегда одинаково: Чонин нагло укладывался на Криса, удобно пристраивался и раскидывал конечности тоже по Крису. Раз уж Крис не желал делиться местом на матрасе, то в качестве матраса Чонин использовал Криса. Всё по-честному.  
  
Крис говорил, что Чонин тяжелее, чем кажется, но его ровно столько, что Крис спокойно мог спать под такой тяжестью без особых проблем. Наибольший ущерб выражался в виде синяков по всему телу Криса, потому что во сне Чонин менял положение и вертелся.  
  
Проснулись они в девять. Хотя бы Чонин проснулся в девять — Крис мог и раньше, но наверняка Чонин не знал. Спал он точно так же, как в пять утра: использовал живот Криса в качестве подушки, удобно устроившись между длинных ног. Крис ещё согнул правую ногу в колене, и Чонин во сне обнимал рукой правое бедро.  
  
— Можешь переключиться на левое. Нога затекла, — тихо пожаловался Крис, и Чонин поспешно убрал руку с бедра, приподнялся и осторожно сдвинулся, улёгся уже на матрасе. Спиной к Крису, чтобы не видеть ничего. Ещё и одеяло потянул вверх, дабы прикрыть Криса. Потом чуть не подскочил на метр над кроватью — Крис задышал ему в шею, тронул губами и потёрся, лизнул.  
  
— Хочешь ещё поспать или выспался?  
  
Чонин резко перевернулся на другой бок — лицом к Крису, упёрся ладонью в грудь и нахмурился, глядя с напряжением. Крис вёл себя непривычно. Чонин не мог сказать, что это плохо, но вот странно — да. С учётом согретой для Криса постели любовником — так и вовсе.  
  
— Чонин...  
  
Он ловко проскользнул у Криса под рукой и удрал в ванную, прихватив одежду. После душа вышел уже собранным. Ничего Крису не сказал, но как только тот отправился в ванную, Чонин накинул пальто, надел ботинки и выскочил из номера, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Хотел взять такси, но при себе вообще ничего не оказалось, потому пришлось топать в свой отель пешком. Не так и близко, но у Чонина было два с половиной часа в запасе. До отеля он добрался за полтора.  
  
Створки лифта как раз сходились, когда в кабину втиснулся тот самый парень, с которым Крис целовался у Чонина на глазах.   
  
Блестящие большие глаза, немного смущённая улыбка — весь мягко-уютный вместе с трогательно оттопыренными ушами до той степени, что нестерпимо хотелось сунуть ему плюшевую игрушку в руки и погладить по голове. Одна сплошная улыбка на ножках. "Валить и трахать", — уныло подумал Чонин, оправдывая выбор Криса. Чуть больше шести футов одного сплошного мягкого счастья против шести футов сплошных твёрдых проблем — Крис провернул удачную сделку, отдав предпочтение варианту номер один. Оставалось только гадать, нахрена Крис променял ночь в постели с "мягким счастьем" на ночь со страдающим от головной боли Чонином. Чонин, конечно, не претендовал на место "мягкого счастья" — другого хотел, но всё равно было не слишком радостно представлять себе Криса в постели с мягко-уютным красавцем.  
  
— Пак Чанёль. — "Мягкое счастье" протянуло Чонину руку. — Ты ведь Кай, да? Крис говорил о тебе.  
  
Поскольку Чонин даже не попытался пожать протянутую руку, Чанёль решил сделать это сам. Чонин оттолкнул его ладонь и мрачно предупредил:  
  
— Не трогай меня. Или будешь собирать выбитые зубы сломанными руками.  
  
Чанёль уставился на него с откровенным недоумением и обидой на лице. Чонин с удовольствием врезал бы ему, но Чанёль в самом деле выглядел как воплощение радости и мягко-уютного счастья, ходячий витамин. Рука не поднималась — разве только по голове погладить.   
  
— Они говорили, что ты вредный и кусачий, но чтобы настолько... — всё ещё обиженно протянул Чанёль. — Я с Крисом...  
  
— Я знаю, — отрезал Чонин и отвернулся. Створки как раз разошлись, и он скорым шагом направился к двери своего номера. С грохотом закрыл её за собой и прислонился спиной. В горле застрял жёсткий ком, который ощутимо мешал дышать. Чонин уже сожалел, что не пустил в дело кулаки, потому что они ныли и зудели от желания что-нибудь разнести к чёртовой матери.  
  
— Долго добирался. Ты почему сбежал? Я бы тебя отвёз...  
  
Крис возник перед ним совершенно неожиданно. Держал в руке стакан и слабо улыбался. Вот по улыбке и схлопотал — стакан упал на пол и разлетелся осколками.   
  
Чонин распахнул дверь и сильным толчком выпихнул дезориентированного Криса в коридор. Тот влетел прямо в объятия Чанёля, торчавшего у двери соседнего номера — будет, кому залечить разбитую губу Криса.  
  
— Чудесно смотритесь вместе, — прорычал Чонин, окинув кровожадным взглядом обнимавшихся Криса и Чанёля.  
  
Немного дальше по коридору из номера выглянула пожилая пара.  
  
— Что за драка?  
  
— Да это корейцы, они без шума не могут...  
  
Чонин с грохотом захлопнул дверь — с него уже было предостаточно. День только начался, а он уже от всего смертельно устал и чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Зато отлично осознал одну простую вещь — у Криса был любовник, и это Чонину ни хрена не нравилось, как и поведение Криса, который при живом любовнике проводил ночь с Чонином. Потому что в постели Криса полагалось быть либо одному, либо другому, но точно не обоим сразу или по очереди. Иначе выбитые зубы собирать сломанными руками придётся именно Крису.  
  
  
  
  
Пусть прошлое будет забыто.  
Я стану твоим фаворитом.  
Что будет теперь между нами,  
Отныне решаем мы сами.  
Гордыню смирить я сумею  
И вновь опущусь на колени.  
И если нельзя прикасаться,  
Могу я тобой любоваться?  
Не думай, я не заставляю,  
Я просто тебе предлагаю.  
Пусть прошлое будет забыто.  
Позволь стать твоим фаворитом.  
(с) запах миндаля - спасибо за эти прекрасные стихи ♥  
  
  
tbc 6


	35. Токийский дрифт - 6

  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 6**  


  
  
Крис зашипел от боли. Чанёль излишне усердно обрабатывал ранку на губе с привычной неуклюжестью. Если бы Крис плохо знал Чанёля, решил бы, что Чанёль издевается намеренно.  
  
— Хрен знает что... — прорычал Крис, как только Чанёль отстал наконец от ранки и принялся приводить в порядок разворошенную аптечку.  
  
— Ты ещё легко отделался. Мне он обещал зубы выбить и руки переломать, чтобы интереснее было зубы собирать. Это точно твой фаворит? Такое впечатление, что тебя здорово наебали и вручили худший товар из имеющегося в ассортименте.  
  
— Тогда я сам себя наебал... Ты с ним говорил? Когда?  
  
— Вместе поднимались в лифте. Я всего лишь представился и хотел познакомиться, а он... — Чанёль обиженно вздохнул, но продолжил многословно распыляться в обычной манере: — Дикий он у тебя. И хищный. Я уж думал, он мне там в лифте глотку перегрызёт. Один взгляд чего стоит... бр-р-р! До сих пор поджилки трясутся. А в сети на фото такой сонный мишка. Везде сплошной обман! Я думал, он лапочка, а он ни хрена не лапочка. Покажи палец — всю руку по самую шею оттяпает. Странно, что вы друг друга не поубивали. Я толком ничего и рассказать ему не успел. Хотел объяснить, что сейчас просто с тобой работаю, ну и про недавнее недоразумение... а он и слушать не стал.  
  
Крис потрогал пострадавшую губу пальцем и велел Чанёлю пересказать разговор с Чонином в деталях. Буквально процитировать. Можно даже в лицах. Чанёль послушно пересказал — уже привык к этой странности Криса и не удивлялся.  
  
Выслушав Чанёля, Крис пришёл к простому выводу: Чонин решил, что Крис зажигает сразу с обоими, и обозначил своё к этому отношение — выставил Криса за дверь и всучил как презент Чанёлю. Дескать, развлекайтесь дальше, мальчики, а я уж как-нибудь сам перебьюсь.  
  
С мечтательной улыбкой Крис притих в кресле, а вернулся в реальность от щелчков пальцами. Чанёль торчал перед ним и водил ладонью перед глазами.  
  
— Вынырни из грёз. У меня тут куча бумажек, и каждая вопит о твоей подписи. На половине срок выходит.  
  
Крис постепенно втянулся в работу, но время от времени улыбался довольным волкодавом, потому что Чонину было не наплевать, с кем он коротает ночи в постели. Замечательная же новость. Если не считать зуботычину, но это такая малость.  
  
К двум часам они закончили работу. Чанёль собирал бумаги, сортировал и аккуратно складывал в папку. Крис наблюдал за ним, продолжая крутить в голове пока ещё смутный план, что возник у него после беседы с Чонином об игровом проекте.  
  
— Давно Ямамото занимается шоу-бизнесом?  
  
Чанёль вскинул голову и вытаращился на него с удивлением. Похлопал глазищами, но ответил:  
  
— Лет пять.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Обычно у него протеже из японцев, но я тебе говорил, тут как русская рулетка — не угадаешь. Ямамото... в общем, я не могу сказать, что идеи у него плохие, но точно не под местный рынок. Он выползает всегда за кусок прибыли с запада. Не знаю даже, он ведь учился то ли в Британии, то ли в Штатах. Западная публика намного лучше его идеи воспринимает, но у Ямамото не те связи, чтобы лезть туда. Хотя он предсказал рекорды продаж Мартина и Шакиры, например, и что-то с этого даже поимел.  
  
Крис раздосадованно потёр подбородок и вздохнул. Выглядело всё это намного сложнее, чем ему казалось, но это не повод сдаваться и просить пощады. Любую систему можно изучить и разобраться в ней.  
  
— Так, вызвони мне Ямамото. Хочу с ним встретиться.  
  
— И что мне ему сказать? — Чанёль вскинул брови домиком и жалобно посмотрел на Криса.  
  
— Скажи, что это личная встреча. Можешь заодно подбодрить его и сказать, что его мечта сбылась. У меня есть задумки, но хотелось бы сначала поговорить с человеком, который в этом уже поварился. Делай что хочешь, но мне нужно с ним встретиться в удобной обстановке. Ты тоже понадобишься. Я японского не знаю, а Ямамото... Так, минуту! Ты сказал, он учился в Штатах или Британии? Какого хрена я не слышал от него ни одного английского слова?  
  
— Потому что он не любит проводить официальные встречи без переводчиков в принципе? — Чанёль хихикнул. — Ямамото называют за глаза тугодумом. Нет, он не тупой, но любит обдумывать всё, что слышит и говорит. Местные знают и понимают это, а вот иностранцы либо нервничать начинают, когда он долго молчит, либо раздражаются. Он всего лишь проявляет любезность в обществе гайдзинов. Если тебя его задумчивость и продолжительные паузы не смутят, то ты и без меня прекрасно с ним поговоришь.  
  
На том и сошлись.   
  
Крис проверил график Чонина и остановился у раскрытого шкафа. На приём его не приглашали, поэтому задерживаться там он не собирался. У Чонина выступления в расписании не стояли, его пригласили как гостя, значит, Чонину не обязательно там отсвечивать до самого конца.   
  
Крис вытащил полосатые брюки и белый свитер, ополоснулся в душе, переоделся и собрался точно к сроку. Выходил из номера с переброшенным через руку пальто. Тем самым, ворот которого ещё хранил слабый запах Чонина.  
  
Дёргать Алекса Крис не стал. Алексу хватало забот с контролем камер и отеля. Взял шофёра, лишившегося пистолета по милости Чонина. На приём Крис попал без проблем — изобразил на лице высокомерие и презрительную скуку великосветского льва. Дальше пошло не так весело: народу в зал набилось предостаточно, всюду носились официанты во фраках, а сам зал был многоярусным, так что Крису и рост не помогал что-то высмотреть.   
  
Крис вздохнул и начал с тёмных углов. При любви Чонина к массовым сборищам шансы найти его в тёмном углу выглядели высокими, но себя не оправдали. Крис тогда принялся просто методично обшаривать зал: вертел головой по сторонам, высматривая смуглую кожу и тонкий, похожий на рапиру, силуэт, чуть ли уши не поставил торчком, чтобы выловить в густом гомоне бархатный баритон.  
  
Чонин отыскался в компании пресловутого Томуры, что Криса вот совсем не порадовало. Парочка стояла недалеко от кондиционера, и Крис подкрадывался к ним с подветренной стороны, как лев к зебрам в саванне. Не очень и помогло, потому что японского Крис не знал, а парочка мило беседовала как раз на японском.  
  
— Господин Ву, и вы здесь, — одарил улыбкой Криса Томура, после чего попрощался с Чонином, отвесил почтительный поклон и удалился. Уж чего Томуре было не занимать, так чувства такта и осознания собственной ненужности в определённые моменты.   
  
— Отвали, — коротко предупредил Чонин, но Крис ловко перехватил его и потянул в сторону выхода.  
  
— Я помогаю тебе сбежать, паршивец. Где твоя благодарность?   
  
— О помощи тебя никто не просил. А моя благодарность там же, где твоя самоуверенность — в полной заднице.  
  
— Я умираю от голода — считай это спасательной операцией.  
  
— Умирай дальше — мешать не буду. У меня нет желания тебя спасать.  
  
— Но во время еды мы можем мило побеседовать.  
  
— Нам не о чем беседовать, — поставил точку Чонин и снова попытался ускользнуть.  
  
— Как раз есть. Я должен кое в чём тебе признаться.  
  
— Только не говори, что в любви до гроба. Или хочешь публично объявить, что это именно ты украл подлинник Моны Лизы из Лувра?  
  
Крис улыбнулся охранникам, крепче ухватил Чонина под руку и направился в сторону гардеробной.  
  
— Это просто ужин и беседа. Или ты всё ещё злишься и ревнуешь?  
  
— Попридержи свои влажные фантазии, — огрызнулся Чонин и всё-таки высвободил руку. Вовремя. Ему как раз принесли короткое чёрное пальто. Он раздражённо набросил пальто на плечи и принялся завязывать пояс. Ну а к машине хотя бы Чонин шёл уже сам. В дороге молчал и не поддерживал попытки Криса продолжить беседу.  
  
Крис присматривал за Чонином краем глаза. Пришёл к выводу, что Чонин не столько злился, сколько был расстроен. Во всяком случае, набить Крису морду он не порывался, никаких нервных жестов не делал — всего лишь тихо сидел, смотрел в окно с неподвижным лицом, только иногда чуть плотнее сжимал твёрдые губы. Потом отвлёкся на левую руку, чтобы снять с пальцев два перстня, подобранных к строгому костюму. Перстни он небрежно бросил в широкий карман пальто, а затем принялся растирать кожу там, где недавно эти перстни красовались.   
  
При виде отеля в Шиндзюку Чонин вздохнул, но опять ничего не сказал.  
  
В номере их ждал сервированный стол, бутылка шампанского в ведёрке со льдом, набор для заваривания чая и закутанный чайник с горячей водой. Крис как раз с чая и начал, пока Чонин снимал пальто, а потом мыл руки в ванной.  
  
Тонкости чайной церемонии Крис знал, но их не придерживался. Чонин тоже к любителям церемонии не относился, так что ничего не сказал, просто сел за стол и принялся наблюдать за манипуляциями Криса. Крис как раз залил подготовленную заварку горячей водой и накрыл глиняный чайник красивой плотной салфеткой. Пристроив руки на столе, переплёл пальцы и взглянул с осторожностью на Чонина.  
  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить о Чанёле.  
  
— Вряд ли меня касаются твои постельные дела, — тут же отбрил Чонин, чуть ли не сверкая клыками в оскале.  
  
— Да нет, касаются, раз уж я хочу видеть в своей постели тебя.  
  
— Мой статус выходит за рамки твоих постельных дел — это я ещё помню. Поэтому хотеть ты можешь сколько угодно, но вот увидеть — вряд ли. На место твоего любовника я не претендую. — Чонин откинулся на спинку стула и смотрел жёстко, словно проводил черту, за которой любые споры бесполезны.  
  
— А я помню, что у тебя были... некоторые намерения. Раньше.  
  
— Быть может, они и остались. Но я говорил тебе, что хотел стать частью тебя буквально. Только я не уверен, что смогу делиться. Точнее, я точно знаю, что не смогу. Поэтому наличие у тебя любовника ставит на всём этом крест. Сразу. Хотя это всё равно невозможно. У меня своя жизнь, а у тебя своя. Любые намерения при этом ничего не значат.  
  
— Неужели? — Крис снял салфетку с чайника и придвинул к себе чашки. — Почти три года прошло, а изменилось не всё, хотя мы вообще друг друга не видели. Ладно, об этом потом. Вернёмся к Чанёлю. Я ничего ему не предлагал и ничего не обещал. Он знает, кто ты. Поэтому сейчас мы с ним просто вместе работаем. Ничего больше. Он не живёт в моём номере. С самого начала не жил. С того дня, как я приехал, он несколько раз ночевал у меня, но всегда по собственному желанию. Если ты решил, что я играю с вами обоими... это не так.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — холодным тоном отчеканил Чонин, но глаза спрятал за опущенными ресницами — солгал или не поверил. Крис налил чай в чашки, аккуратно придвинул одну к Чонину.  
  
— Даю тебе слово — сейчас между мной и Чанёлем ничего нет. Только работа. Если хочешь, можешь спросить у него. При случае, если тебе вдруг станет не всё равно. Как помнишь, сейчас это я — твой фаворит. Я не могу тебе лгать. Попробуешь шампанское? — ловко переключил тему Крис, высказав главное.   
  
Чонин посмотрел на него с неприязнью, за которой прятался упрёк. Напоминал, что Крис в курсе его отношений со спиртным. Крис широко улыбнулся, достал бутылку из ведёрка, открыл и плеснул шампанское себе в бокал. Сделал глоток, а потом поднялся со стула, обошёл стол, коснулся пальцами упрямого подбородка и прижался к губам Чонина собственными. Целовал неспешно, со вкусом, позволяя распробовать шампанское у себя на губах и кончике языка.  
  
— Ну как? — шепнул, не отстраняясь.  
  
— Слишком сладкое, — вынес вердикт Чонин. Опять смотрел прямо и глаза не отводил.  
  
— Ладно, а с закуской? — Крис снова коснулся полных губ поцелуем. Проводил языком по твёрдой нижней, ловил язык Чонина и разрешал слегка покусывать собственные губы, мягко тянуть и меняться дыханием. Когда же наконец отстранился, тронул губы Чонина пальцами и невесомо погладил.   
  
На место возвращался с неохотой, но пока заходить дальше было рискованно. Если Чонин разрешал себя целовать, это значило лишь то, что он не против поцелуев, но не больше. Давать ему поводы для разочарования или злости Крис не собирался. Да и если Чонин по-прежнему хотел того же, что и три года назад, бежать впереди паровоза Крису было ни к чему. В конце концов, даже если бы Чонин сдерживался изо всех сил, однажды это всё равно вылезло бы наружу — все его желания. А Чонин уже не тот, что три года назад. Он сейчас отлично понимал чего хочет. Ему осталось лишь окончательно успокоиться, убедиться, что Крис ему не солгал — и сидеть сложа руки Чонин не станет. А пока у Криса был план-минимум на вечер и ночь, и спешить уж точно не стоило.   
  
— Тебе не жарко? — Крис нарочно не смотрел на Чонина и передвигал блюда на столе. Услышал вместо ответа тихое шуршание, с которым Чонин расстёгивал и снимал пиджак, чтобы повесить на спинку стула. Они взялись за еду, и тогда только Крис бросил взгляд на Чонина. Тот не только пиджак снял, но и галстук, сидел теперь в рубашке с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей. — У меня к тебе вопрос по поводу твоей сценической деятельности.  
  
— Для этого не обязательно так официально о вопросе предупреждать, — проворчал Чонин и стянул одну маслину из крошечной белой вазочки, где маслины томились в лимонном соусе. Пальцами.   
  
Крис замер с вилкой у рта. У него на глазах Чонин тронул маслину кончиком розового языка, пробуя лимонный соус, потом облизнулся и сжал маслину губами. Потом Чонин то ли тронул нижнюю губу большим пальцем, то ли лизнул его, вытер руки о салфетку и переключился на куриный салат.  
  
Крис сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на пустую вилку у себя под носом. Кусочек рыбы спикировал обратно в тарелку, пока он пялился на игрища Чонина с маслиной.  
  
— Кхм... о чём это я?  
  
— Ты хотел спросить что-то о моей сценической деятельности, — напомнил Чонин и снова увлёкся салатом. Одни кости, а ел за семерых.  
  
— Да, точно. Ты выступал с концертами только в Азии, или в Европу тебя тоже возили?  
  
— Германия и Штаты. А что?  
  
— И как тебе там?  
  
— В каком смысле? Они же там только площадку предоставляли и занимались рядом мелочей, но основную работу выполняли наши. Если же говорить о вкусах и запросах, то там иная специфика.   
  
— Но она была бы тебе выгодна, ведь так?  
  
Чонин отодвинул пустую тарелку и задумчиво посмотрел на Криса.  
  
— Допустим, но агентство сочтёт это авантюрой. Никто не станет лично для меня разрабатывать проект, ориентированный на западную аудиторию и по их вкусам. Я не знаю, что ты просматривал и что вообще слышал из групповых выступлений, но у нас были треки с рок-обработкой, например. Но это была именно обработка. Элементы. В чистом стиле ничего подобного делать не будут.  
  
— Я мало смотрел и слушал, — честно признался Крис. — Сначала смотрел, где у тебя больше всего партий, то и слушал. Ну и смотрел только видео с твоим фокусом.   
  
Чонин неожиданно отвёл взгляд, а через минуту на скулах у него появился слабый румянец.  
  
— И ты думаешь, что этого недостаточно?  
  
— Я думаю, что даже в Калабосо на конкурсе ты был намного счастливее. Ты там сам выбирал песни себе по вкусу, сам пел и сам танцевал.  
  
— Это был лишь конкурс. Один из множества. А потом, на сцене, правила игры меняются.  
  
— Не спорю. Ты заключаешь контракт, чтобы о продвижении и раскрутке думали другие, а ты сам мог просто заниматься любимым делом. Но что делать, если эти другие не справляются? Семьдесят процентов твоего потенциала остаются невостребованными.  
  
— Крис, в других агентствах и этого не было бы. Я же тебе говорил, что можно рискнуть и согласиться на авантюру Ямамото, но она разовая. Он не может дать мне гарантий стабильности, а моё агентство — может. Пусть они и раскроют лишь тридцать процентов, но это будет стабильно, если я сам не натворю глупостей и сам всё не порушу.  
  
— Значит, дело в надёжности нынешней политики? — резюмировал Крис.  
  
— Ну да... — Чонин удивлённо смотрел на него.  
  
— То есть, предположим, если к тебе подкатит кто-то и предложит нечто не менее надёжное, но раскрывающее твой потенциал уже на пятьдесят процентов, даст нужные гарантии, то ты можешь согласиться в обход текущего контракта?  
  
Чонин прищурился и осмотрел Криса с подозрением.  
  
— Если мне в самом деле предложат более выгодный в сценическом плане и надёжный контракт, то я могу согласиться при условии, что разбираться со старым контрактом не придётся в одиночку. Сам понимаешь, против агентства идти так просто не выйдет. Да и вернуться я не смогу — они не позволят.  
  
— В сценическом плане... — тихо повторил Крис. — То есть, деньги тебя не волнуют?  
  
Чонин придвинул к себе вазочку с маслинами.  
  
— Крис, я не нищий. Раз. Если прижмёт, могу учить танцам. Два. Ты сам спихнул на меня счёт со страшной суммой и разрешил тягать оттуда деньги, если потребуется. Стяни я оттуда пару миллионов долларов — ты и не заметишь разницы. Три. Ты всё ещё думаешь, что выгода для меня в приоритете? Допустим, да, но не финансовая. Возможность выступать на сцене для меня значит больше, чем размер моего вознаграждения. Сцена — мой наркотик. Без него у меня начнётся ломка, и деньгами эту ломку не вылечить. И не говори ничего — я не хуже тебя знаю, что нельзя быть на сцене вечно. Я и не собираюсь. Но пока занавес не опущен, и я могу выступать, уходить со сцены я не намерен.  
  
— Хорошо. Это именно то, что я и хотел знать. — Крис продолжил есть, но потом кое о чём вспомнил. Он торопливо вытер губы салфеткой и вскинул голову. — Чонин, а ты пытался продвигать какие-то личные проекты?  
  
— Несколько танцевальных соло, — пожал плечами Чонин. — Проблем не было, пока это всё ложилось на песни группы. Или иногда кто-нибудь из одногруппников мог написать музыку. Если музыка хорошая, но приткнуть некуда, мне предлагали соло как раз поставить.  
  
— А ещё что-нибудь?  
  
Тут Чонин замялся. Крутил перед собой вазочку с маслинами, а Крис терпеливо ждал, пока Чонин решит — говорить или нет.  
  
— Это не совсем проект. И я о нём не говорил. Просто в свободное время пытаюсь написать сценарий фильма о танцах. Вчера вот пришёл к выводу, что надо переписывать всё, потому что фильм без чёткого линейного сюжета смотреть не станет никто. И я не уверен, что такой проект вообще вызовет интерес. Всё-таки фильмов о танцах хватает.  
  
Чонин сразу заметно погрустнел и выудил из вазочки маслину.  
  
— Но ты не отказался от идеи?  
  
— Я слишком для этого упрям, — проворчал Чонин и поднёс маслину к губам. Крис тут же выпал из беседы, потому что таращился на то, как Чонин ест маслину. На блестящие пальцы, влажные губы, кончик языка... Чонин ещё слизывал с пальцев капли лимонного соуса. Крис чуть со стула не свалился, так засмотрелся.  
  
— Довольно странно слышать от тебя такие вопросы. Ты, как помню, никогда не интересовался такими вещами. Или решил переключиться с конкретики и предметности на нечто эфемерное?  
  
— Как по мне, так это мало отличается от политики. Но если политика мне совсем не интересна, то тут... есть где развернуться. Ну или так кажется.  
  
Заканчивали с ужином они уже в молчании. Чонин как раз поднялся со стула, но цапнул-таки последнюю маслину. Крис тут же рванул с места, обнял Чонина и прижался к губам поцелуем. Маслину отобрал и хотел отстраниться, да не на того напал. Чонин коротко ткнул его кулаком в солнечное сплетение, вцепился в волосы на затылке и с неожиданной силой привлёк к себе. С жарким напором раскрыл губы Криса и поцеловал так, что Крис напрочь про маслину забыл и остался без трофея. Заполучив маслину, Чонин отодвинулся, и тогда уж Крис потянул его обратно. Нового поцелуя маслина не вынесла — они поделили её пополам.   
  
Чонин провёл кончиком языка по нижней губе и посмотрел на Криса с обидой.  
  
— Ты их почти не ешь обычно.  
  
— Теперь буду, чтобы у тебя был повод их у меня отбирать. — Крис растянул губы в наглой улыбке. Чонин фыркнул на него и сбежал в ванную. Весьма кстати.  
  
Крис отнёс к кровати бокал с шампанским, налил в чашку горячего чая и поставил рядом с бокалом, потом нашёл в кармане пальто круглую коробочку и тоже отнёс на прикроватный столик. Осталось раздеться, улечься на кровати и закинуть руки за голову в ожидании.  
  
Крис не представлял, как Чонин это делал, но Чонин тут же что-то заподозрил, стоило ему только выйти из ванной в длинном полотенце. Остановился в трёх шагах от кровати и уставился на Криса с лёгкой опаской.  
  
Крис похлопал по одеялу ладонью, и Чонин ожидаемо помотал головой.  
  
— Эй, я не сделаю ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь, помнишь?  
  
— А ты намерен меня спрашивать? — хмуро отозвался Чонин, правда, на шаг ближе подошёл.  
  
— Намерен. Я вообще только за, если ты будешь говорить всё время без умолку.  
  
— Меня на такой подвиг не хватит. — Чонин сделал ещё шаг, и Крис пружиной взвился, чтобы поймать паршивца и свалить на одеяло. В ходе потасовки Чонин понёс боевые потери в виде отобранного полотенца, но Криса ждала засада — синие трусы, которые паршивец прикрывал полотенцем.  
  
Крис спихнул на пол все подушки и легонько прижал Чонина к смятым во время потасовки простыням.  
  
— Я потрогаю тебя, — шепнул на ухо. Провёл губами по шее, лизнул впадинку между ключицами. Потом Чонин поймал его голову руками и немного отстранил. Крис закусил губу в ожидании облома.  
  
Чонин смотрел долго, но через минуту едва слышно попросил:  
  
— Только следов не оставляй.  
  
— Не буду. — Крис потёрся кончиком носа о шею, провёл губами по подбородку и нашёл губы Чонина. Улыбнулся, когда Чонин запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке и с приятной силой притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать властно и с напором. Крис пытался поймать его быстрый язык у себя во рту, но это было безнадёжно. Чонин успевал раньше и мастерски ускользал, щекотал кончиком языка нёбо, игриво дразнил стремительными и краткими касаниями язык Криса, в самый неожиданный миг убирал язык и гладил им губы Криса, чтобы потом вновь хозяйничать во рту.  
  
Зато губы Чонина остались такими же чувственными и неподатливыми, какими Крис их помнил все эти три года. Когда Чонин позволял ему себя целовать, хватало легчайших прикосновений кончиком языка к губам, чтобы Чонин довольно вздыхал и приоткрывал рот. Крис мог просто гладить губы Чонина одним пальцем — Чонин реагировал на это, как на настоящий поцелуй: прикрывал глаза, затихал и откровенно наслаждался тем, как гладкая подушечка нежно касается шершавой потрескавшейся кожицы на нижней губе.  
  
После губ Крис целовал шею, проводил пальцами от мочки до ямочки меж ключиц именно так, как Чонин ему когда-то показывал. Ладонями гладил широкие плечи, пока языком рисовал широкие влажные полосы на груди. Перебирался с солнечного сплетения на жёсткие мышцы живота и коротко, но часто и быстро касался губами идеального пупка, обводил языком и согревал дыханием, и снова целовал в пупок. Сжимал ладонями бока, медленно вёл к поясу, пока не задел пальцами широкую резинку. Поддевал и стягивал ткань с узких бёдер с осторожностью, чтобы не спугнуть.  
  
Чонин всё равно попытался придержать единственный предмет одежды, но не из ложной скромности, а чтобы спрятать возбуждение.  
  
— Я всё равно вижу, — промурчал Крис, припав губами к бедру. Ещё и коварно обрисовал пальцем наметившийся стояк прямо через мягкую ткань. Дальше дело пошло уже легче, и через минуту синие трусы улетели в сторону кресла.  
  
Чонин поймал Криса за запястье и крепко сжал пальцами.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
— Не я. Ты хочешь. — Крис провёл ладонью по левому бедру и коснулся губами соблазнительной ямочки в центре живота. — У тебя за эти дни куча выступлений была. А ты после сцены всегда возбуждаешься, я же знаю. Только вот сбросить напряжение и расслабиться тебе было не с кем. Долго собираешься мучиться? Ты хоть дрочил в душе?  
  
— Пошёл к чёрту! — тут же зарычал на него Чонин и попытался вывернуться.  
  
— Тише, — попросил Крис, удержав его на месте и скользнув губами по гибкой и сильной шее. — Ты можешь остановить меня, если в самом деле не захочешь. Но сейчас — хочешь. Я только потрогаю тебя. Здесь. — Крис кончиком пальца коснулся члена и провёл по всей длине — до открытой головки. — Ты хочешь? Хочешь, Чонин?  
  
Он терпеливо ловил взгляд Чонина и ждал. Больше не трогал без чётко озвученного разрешения. Рискнул лишь прижаться губами к сильному плечу в коротком поцелуе и пробормотать:  
  
— Я соскучился по тебе.  
  
Потом Крис просто подчинялся нажиму ладони и подставлял губы под несдержанные поцелуи. Чонин кусался, целовал жадно и глубоко, прихватывал зубами кончик языка, слегка тянул и снова целовал.  
  
— Можно?.. — севшим голосом уточнил Крис, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Да. — Прямой взгляд и уверенный ответ воодушевляли. Оставалось теперь сдержать обещание и не облажаться.  
  
Крис приподнялся и встал на колени, прикинул расположение столика и потянул Чонина к себе ближе, укладывая поудобнее на кровати. Спихнул на пол одеяло, чтобы не мешалось. Убедившись, что места достаточно, и ни один из них с кровати не свалится, Крис взял со столика чашку с чаем и сделал большой глоток. Держал тёплый чай во рту, а руками оглаживал тонкое и жёсткое тело Чонина. Погрел ладони на плоском животе, повёл ниже — по ногам, пока не просунул ладони между бёдрами. Чонин с волшебной лёгкостью напряг мышцы на ногах и стиснул его ладони с ощутимой силой. Смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, даже насмешливо вскинул правую бровь, паршивец. А Крис и поязвить не мог с полным ртом чая.  
  
Крис мягко надавил ладонями, чтобы раздвинуть немного ноги — ему нужно было место, чтобы лечь. Чонин понял правильно и сопротивляться не стал. Крис пока укладывался, успел кончиком носа потереться о внутреннюю сторону бедра и поворошить густые волоски. Потом он медленно водил пальцами по низу живота, бёдрам и паховым складкам, гладил напряжённые до твёрдости приводящие мышцы. Постепенно он передвигался касаниями всё ближе к тугим яичкам. Дразнил выдохами через нос, слегка задевал сомкнутыми губами, а уже после с мягкостью массировал пальцами и смотрел в затянутые томной дымкой глаза Чонина. Смотрел и тогда, когда всё-таки тронул толстый ствол у основания, пробежался подушечками по выразительно набухшим венам и согрел в ладони головку. Чонин резко выдохнул и попытался потереться головкой о ладонь Криса. Пришлось руку убрать и строго покачать головой.  
  
Крис склонился к бёдрам и коснулся головки губами. Аккуратно сжал ствол двумя пальцами и провёл членом по своей щеке, потёрся, снова потрогал губами и плавно прижался, позволяя головке медленно скользить меж напряжённых губ и стараясь не пролить чай при этом. Видел, как Чонин сжал кулаки — до хруста, потом цеплялся за складки и мял простыню, пока его член погружался глубже в рот Криса и окутывался чайными теплом и терпкостью. Движения языком во рту заставили Чонина выгнуться, и Крис надавил ладонью ему на живот, чтобы уложить обратно.  
  
Выпустив член изо рта, Крис проглотил чай и потянулся за коробочкой. Сбросив крышку, сжал пальцами прохладное крупное зерно и достал длинную нить гладкого круглого жемчуга. Провёл жемчужной нитью по животу Чонина. Жемчуг на фоне смуглой кожи выглядел как лунная дорожка на морских волнах — впору умереть от эстетического восторга. Крис почти умер, кинувшись зацеловывать Чонина везде, где мог дотянуться.  
  
Опомнившись, потянул за нить, любуясь, как жемчужные горошины скользят по коже. Аккуратно обвил кольцом из жемчуга мошонку, основание члена, наложил ещё виток и ещё, опутывая ствол до самой головки, а затем обхватил ладонью прямо поверх жемчужной нити. Мучительно медленно водил по всей длине и чувствовал, как прохладные горошины под ладонью массируют член. Слушал рваные шумные выдохи и не сводил глаз с разметавшегося перед ним Чонина. Любовался приоткрытыми влажными губами, дрожью опущенных ресниц, резкими чертами, тронутыми страстью, испариной на висках и над верхней губой. Чонин выглядел так, будто горел в огне, и это было невыносимо сладко.  
  
Крис старательно запоминал каждую мелочь, целовал кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и беззвучно шептал: "Мой". Потому что не знал, как выдержал три года без Чонина. Как три года Чонин вообще обходился без него? Разве кто-то другой мог правильно прикасаться к личному сокровищу Криса? Быть может, но об этом Крис предпочитал не думать. Эгоистично верил, что лишь с ним Чонин испытывал самое сильное удовольствие.  
  
Крис, продолжая водить ладонью по опутанному жемчужной нитью члену, свободной рукой взял со столика бокал с шампанским. Один большой глоток — и он наклонился, чтобы потереться губами о головку. Медленно и аккуратно впустил в рот и зажмурился, различив едва слышный хриплый низкий стон Чонина. Если уж нёбо и язык Криса приятно пощипывало лопающимися пузырьками шампанского, то Чонин ощущал весь этот букет членом. Его пальцы запутались в волосах Криса, слегка потянули, заставляя сильнее насадиться на член и впустить глубже.   
  
Крис губами и языком чувствовал жемчужные горошины на стволе, чувствовал, как несколько капель шампанского пробежали по подбородку, а затем проглотил шампанское и плотнее охватил член губами. Размеренно двигал головой, позволял тереться головкой о нёбо и снова толкаться глубже. Пальцами ловил жемчужную нить у основания, дразнил мягким нажимом, затягивал чуть туже петлю вокруг мошонки, а потом ослаблял.   
  
Чонин метался на смятых простынях, задыхался, сжимал Криса бёдрами, вскидывался, затихал на короткие мгновения и снова метался. В рваном хриплом дыхании Крис иногда ловил своё имя — низким шёпотом на грани слышимости.   
  
Когда челюсть у Криса заныла от приложенных усилий, пришлось продолжить рукой. Зато Крис мог смотреть на Чонина и звать его по имени, ловить короткие взгляды, если Чонину удавалось на миг приоткрыть глаза. Крис прямо сейчас видел перед собой воплощение того пламени, что пожирало его изнутри. Все свои эмоции — в одном человеке. Как на ладони. Во всей мощи. Казалось, что Чонин для них хрупок, что не выдержит, но выдерживал и неутомимо толкался членом в кулак Криса.   
  
Потемневшая от прилившей крови кожа, рельеф литых вен, мягкое сияние круглых жемчужин, виноградный аромат шампанского, терпкий запах секса острой горчинкой на кончике языка, блеск смазки и слюны на головке... Крис чувствовал себя пьяным за рулём на пустом шоссе и без тормозов. Достаточно пьяным, чтобы снова обхватить ствол губами и позволить войти так глубоко, как Чонину хотелось, подхватить узкие бёдра ладонями, приподнять и спустя несколько томительных минут проглотить сперму, смешавшуюся со сладостью шампанского.  
  
Крис растянулся на простынях, привлёк к себе ещё потерянного в удовольствии Чонина, помог улечься на себе и принялся гладить ладонью по спине, помогая успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Бедром чувствовал оставшуюся на Чонине жемчужную нить и слабо улыбался, когда Чонин утыкался носом ему в шею.  
  
Вот теперь можно было спокойно засыпать и не бояться, что Чонин сбежит куда подальше при первой же возможности. Потому что даже если и сбежит, то всё равно вернётся. Не сможет не вернуться.   
  
Они снова позволили себе стать ближе, а значит, долго сдерживать собственные желания у Чонина не получится. Чонин хотел Криса, и Крис знал об этом. Читал в каждом взгляде откровенное: "Хочу тебя", даже если оно терялось между строк, и даже если Чонин пытался это отрицать и прятать.  
  
— Ты чёртов извращенец, — всё ещё задыхаясь, прошептал ему в шею Чонин.  
  
Крис лениво повернул голову и скользнул губами по твёрдой скуле.  
  
— Только с тобой. Засыпай, паршивец. Я тебя покараулю, чтобы никто не украл. — Крис потянул за одну из простыней и накинул её на Чонина, вместе с тем прижимая к себе расслабленное тело крепче и отогреваясь жаром Чонина.   
  
Тёрся носом о висок и дышал Чонином. Хотел много Чонина себе внутривенно, под кожу и в мышцы, чтобы всякий раз видеть Чонина в зеркале, когда будет в зеркало смотреться. Потому что Крис просто не умел иначе — или самозабвенно любить, или бешено ненавидеть. Теперь осталось только вырезать сердце из груди и вложить в руки Чонину, и пускай уже Чонин ломает себе голову, что со всем этим делать.  
  
Чонин как раз закопошился, повозился немного и приподнялся, чтобы достать нить жемчуга. Улёгся обратно, сжав жемчуг в руке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Не уверен, что ты оценишь выверты моего воображения, — пробормотал в шею Крису Чонин.  
  
— Это что-то особенно извращённое?  
  
— Пожалуй.   
  
— Дай угадаю. Ты... — Крис замолчал, потому что Чонин прижал ладонь к его губам.  
  
— Это моя фантазия, поэтому молчи. Тебе знать о ней не полагается. Спокойной ночи, Крис. — Чонин тронул его губы поцелуем, а немного позднее почти неслышно шепнул в шею: — Спасибо.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	36. Токийский дрифт - 7

  
  
Ты дьявольски хорош и пахнешь как секс,  
И это проблема, ведь я тобой одержим,  
Потому что...  
  
Ты знаешь, как ты горяч — впадаю в экстаз.  
Так горяч — хочу с тебя одежду сорвать.  
Так горяч — не в силах тебя другом назвать.  
Я тебя трахнуть хочу как в последний раз.  
  
Ты как поцелуй смерти или рука судьбы,  
И это проблема, ведь я всё ещё хочу попробовать,  
Потому что...  
  
Ты знаешь, как ты горяч — впадаю в экстаз.  
Так горяч — хочу с тебя одежду сорвать.  
Так горяч — не в силах тебя другом назвать.  
Я тебя трахнуть хочу как в последний раз.  
  
Kid Rock - So Hott

  


  
  
**  
Токийский дрифт — 7  
  
**

  
Съёмки для клипа проводили в три этапа. Сначала просмотрели отснятые накануне кадры, окончательно одобрили кандидатуру Чонина на роль центрального персонажа и послали всех в Австралию. На сборы дали два часа.  
  
Чонин сомневался до последнего, но всё-таки тихо постучал в дверь номера Криса. Стучал ещё дважды — громче, но, видимо, Крис занимался собственными делами. Чонин нашёл старый номер телефона, но звонить не стал. Потом уже было не до этого.  
  
Работать начали сразу же, едва прибыли в Австралию. В течение трёх суток проводили экшн-съёмки в воде и под водой и отснимали весь нужный материал для двух вариантов сценария. К исходу третьего дня Чонин подумывал о том, чтобы сдохнуть. Особенно хорошо к этому располагал процесс снимания накладной чешуи и съёмки с акулами.  
  
Как раз из-за чешуи Чонин и влип. Полупрозрачные перламутровые чешуйки на фоне его кожи вызвали у всех восторг, поэтому решили снимать натурой, без всяких спецэффектов и прочей мишуры. Но из-за условий съёмок эту проклятую чешую надо было крепить на Чонина так, чтобы она не отваливалась и держалась надёжно, соответственно, снимать потом приходилось долго и муторно.  
  
Перелёт в Новую Гвинею прошёл для Чонина незаметно — он отсыпался. Съёмки там тоже не слишком радовали обилием лиан и джунглей. Хорошо ещё, что там Чонину в основном приходилось торчать в искусственном яйце, а потом из него "вылупляться". Разумеется, без чешуи не обошлось.  
  
Чонин замучился ползать по осколкам скорлупы то так, то эдак, чтобы кадры выходили красивыми, и в поле зрения не попадали плавки. Чешую и на них налепили, но всё равно было заметно, что плавки на Чонине есть, и это не вписывалось в концепт. В Австралии кадры получались проще в этом отношении. Картинку, конечно же, подправляли, но результат постоянно всех не устраивал, поэтому Чонин страдал дальше: сверкал чешуёй, раз за разом "вылуплялся" и полз по скорлупе.  
  
В итоге решили делать кадры фрагментарно, а полностью показывать Чонина только силуэтом.  
  
Последний этап съёмок проходил на Палау. Сначала они отправились на озеро Медуз, где обитали миллионы медуз, которые не жалили. Два дня Чонин занимался с инструктором, чтобы потом танцевать в воде. Камеры опускали под воду и снимали Чонина оттуда на фоне множества медуз. Делали и дневные кадры, чтобы на Чонина сверху падал свет, снимали в дождь и снимали ночью.  
  
После того, как отсняли весь материал, Чонину наконец позволили распрощаться с чешуёй и дали сутки на отсып. Дальше уж была сущая ерунда: ночные съёмки на пляже под тропическим ливнем. Чонин парился в кожаном костюме и торчал под дождём с гитарой в руках, а потом его топили на мелководье "русалки", пока он не растворялся в воде до той степени, чтобы на песке остались только чешуйки.  
  
В начале съёмок Чонин здраво спросил, не слишком ли странно бегать по пляжу под дождём с электрогитарой в руках. "Орудие труда" поменяли на обычную гитару, подумали и раздели Чонина до пояса, чтобы он лучше сочетался с гитарой.  
  
Топить Чонина пришлось одиннадцать раз, и он уже сомневался, что выживет. Сам Чонин "утапливался" хорошо, но вот работа "русалок" устраивала не всех и не всегда. Им полагалось топить Чонина активно и жёстко, но при этом осмотрительно располагать руки на Чонине и не класть их "куда попало", чтобы не случилась неприятность с рейтингом клипа.  
  
Эпопея со съёмками закончилась, но все опасались и продолжали трястись, потому что материалы ещё отсматривали и подгоняли, и могли заставить что-нибудь переснимать.  
  
Чонин на всё забил, залёг в номере в спячку, а потом сидел и смотрел на шелестящую стену дождя. Бешеный темп съёмок и усталость вытеснили на время все мысли из головы, но сейчас, в минуту праздности, не думать было сложно.  
  
Он сидел на лёгком настиле под выступом крыши. Подогнул под себя левую ногу, а на колено правой опирался локтем. Спиной прислонился к резному столбу с тотемами и смотрел, как капли разбивались о гладкую наклонную поверхность и сбегали вниз. За плетёными перегородками брезжил свет, там смеялись и разговаривали — в соседних номерах. Воздух в сумраке и шелесте дождя казался густым и влажным. Почти как в Калабосо, только тут вместо духоты была солёная свежесть.  
  
Чонин прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в непрерывный дробный стук капель. Различил приглушённый голос Сольчжи — тот пытался приударить за Санако, которая накануне делала Чонину намёки, а он их "не понял". Потому что всё время ждал, что дверь распахнётся, и на пороге возникнет сердитый Крис. Но Крис не возникал, как бы сильно Чонин этого ни хотел. В целом всё это наводило на нерадостные мысли. Вывод получался и того хуже — Крис не мог вечно ездить за Чонином, а Чонин не мог бросить сцену, чтобы всюду ездить за Крисом.  
  
В Токио они вернулись ближе к полуночи по местному времени. С Сольчжи Чонин распрощался в холле, потом поднимался в лифте на свой этаж. У номера нашарил в кармане карту, долго смотрел на неё, потом бросил вещи в номере, спустился в холл и взял такси. В пути до отеля в Шиндзюку успел задремать.  
  
В номер он заходил настороженно, но там никого не оказалось. Везде порядок, на кровати — чистое постельное, свежие полотенца в ванной.  
  
Чонин устало ополоснулся в душе, кое-как улёгся, сдвинув подушки и устроившись на них, и провалился в сон. Снился ему Крис, которого он затащил под одеяло, раздел и вытянулся сверху. Пробормотал, что устал, хочет спать, скучал и хочет, чтобы Крис его обнял. Во сне Крис был хорошим и не спорил — молча сделал всё, что ему сказали. Он ровно дышал, гладил Чонина по голове и легонько целовал веки, висок, бровь, а потом проводил большим пальцем по подмышечной впадине, заставляя Чонина блаженно улыбаться и засыпать.  
  
Утром оказалось, что сон вовсе и не сон, потому что Чонин проснулся на Крисе. Вполне настоящем. Крис тихо сопел, обнимая его за пояс под одеялом.  
  
Высвободив руки, Чонин сложил их у Криса на груди, пристроил сверху подбородок и принялся задумчиво разглядывать спокойное лицо. Потом кончиком пальца погладил пушистые ресницы, провёл по тонкому носу и медленно повторил контур губ.  
  
— Выспался? — хриплым шёпотом спросил Крис и приоткрыл глаза. Сонно-разморенный Крис с искорками желания во взгляде был последним, в чём Чонин нуждался прямо сейчас, если верить часам на столике. Но у Чонина замкнуло мозг, поэтому вместо ответа он прикоснулся к губам Криса и нетерпеливо поцеловал, куснул за язык и с силой вжался бёдрами в пах. Правой рукой полез под одеяло, чтобы скользить ладонью по боку, оглаживать бедро. Несдержанно припадал губами к шее, покусывал у основания. Добравшись до соска, лизнул и втянул в рот. Приподнявшись и сбросив одеяло, прижал ладонью член Криса, а затем огладил бёдра с внутренних сторон.  
  
Пока Крис ещё вникал в ситуацию, Чонин успел его облапать и даже перевернуть на живот. Прикусил кожу на загривке, лизнул вдоль позвоночника и накрыл ладонями упругие ягодицы, раздвинул, чтобы оценить вид на плотно сжатое отверстие и провести пальцем.  
  
Крис вскинулся и свалил его на простыни, прижал и задел кончиком носа щёку. Потом томно и неторопливо целовал, пока Чонин тихо не спросил:  
  
— Для меня берёг?  
  
Крис ничего не ответил, просто ещё раз поцеловал и спихнул с кровати, подтолкнув в сторону ванной.  
  
— У тебя полчаса, иначе опоздаешь.  
  
Из ванной Чонин вышел уже собранным и бодрым, но резко остановился, увидев почти одетого Криса у кровати. Тот поднимал с пола наручные часы. Чонин мог прямо сейчас дрочить на наклонившегося Криса, разглядывая контур трусов под светлой тканью брюк и в воображении медленно снимая сначала брюки, потом — трусы, а затем щупая мягкоупругие половинки.  
  
Он поспешно отвернулся и потрогал ладонью лоб. Ведь не мог же он так сходить с ума только потому, что не видел Криса больше недели. Или мог?  
  
Додумать мысль не успел — Крис подкрался и обнял со спины, губами согрел ухо.  
  
— Вечером придёшь?  
  
"Прибегу", — мрачно подумал Чонин, но кивнул. Встреча была необходима, чтобы поставить точку. У Чонина хотя бы в течение этого времени появилась возможность всё взвесить и оценить, и что-то решить. В конце концов, всё вот это не могло продолжаться вечно. Срок истекал, и Чонин должен был возвращаться в Корею. Крис играл в собственные игры, но сколько бы он ни называл себя фаворитом, бросить все дела и гоняться за Чонином постоянно он тоже не мог.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Последняя сессия в Японии была необременительная настолько, что пятнадцатиминутный перерыв казался лишним. Чонин лениво запил витамины стаканом сока и отошёл к окну — пользовался возможностью побольше подвигаться. Сольчжи помешал планам: молча подошёл и впихнул в руки планшет. Там красовалась статья. Чонин покосился на Сольчжи с недоумением.  
  
— Две недели назад, помнишь? Этот же журналюга наваял опус о тебе.  
  
Чонин вспомнил, хотя не придавал той хулительной статейке особого значения. Всего лишь немного расстроился, но и только. В новой же статье "журналюга" сам себе противоречил и откровенно Чонину льстил.  
  
— Может быть, на него надавили?  
  
— Ага, но кто? Агентство не при делах — их и старая статья устроила всплеском интереса и активностью возмущённых фанатов. Там на тебя грешили, потому что журналюга бегал с фингалом, но у тебя алиби — ты в Корее не появлялся.  
  
Чонин безразлично пожал плечами и вернул Сольчжи его имущество, хотя подозрение закралось. Почему и нет? Довольно топорно, вполне в духе Криса, который не разбирался в тонкостях. Когда только успел...  
  
Позднее Чонину пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы отделаться от Сольчжи, который напрашивался на ужин. Неприятности этим себя не исчерпали — в холле что-то забыли телевизионщики с камерами, и выйти из отеля обычным путём Чонин не мог — это запечатлели бы на плёнку для потомков.   
  
Чонин прибег к испытанному методу: пробрался в туалет для персонала на втором этаже, открыл окошко и вылез наружу. С мусорными контейнерами в этот раз не повезло, хотя спустился Чонин удачно и ничего себе не свернул, только джинсы порвал на колене и под правой ягодицей.  
  
Поездка в такси прошла без проблем, а вот через холл отеля Чонин шёл с модельной небрежностью, делая вид, что всё так и задумано для выгодной демонстрации шерсти на его ноге. Всё равно Алекс удалил бы потом эти кадры с записей.  
  
В лифте Чонин поднимался один, поэтому смог при нормальном освещении повертеться, ощупать джинсы и поглазеть на ущерб. Да уж, сзади он джинсы порвал как следует — целый клок остался где-то на стене отеля. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль: снять куртку и завязать рукава на поясе. Но тёплая куртка на поясе — испытание для хорошего вкуса Чонина.  
  
В номер он ввалился, стараясь прикрыть дыру на джинсах всеми возможными способами. Куртку снимать не стал, потому что настроился на разговор, после которого собирался развернуться и уйти.  
  
Крис стоял у кровати, и Чонин не мог не заметить блестящие квадратики на одеяле и бутылку с гелем. Это выбило из головы все мысли до единой.  
  
— Что случилось? — Крис с беспокойством смотрел на него.  
  
— Ничего. Надо поговорить, — собравшись с силами, пробормотал Чонин и попытался боком отойти к столу.  
  
— Это ещё что такое?  
  
— Да так...  
  
— Повернись-ка. — Крис решительно развернул его к себе спиной и тихо присвистнул. — У тебя половину ноги видно. Ты себе там ничего не отморозил?  
  
— Нет. Мы поговорим или будем обсуждать мои джинсы?  
  
Чонин высвободил плечо, повернулся к Крису и отступил на шаг назад, чтобы не чуять запах, не думать, не желать, а только смотреть на свободную кофту и светлые брюки издали.  
  
— О чём говорить будем? — Крис скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ты был в Корее? — начал с мелочи Чонин.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А кто-нибудь из твоих?  
  
— Может быть.  
  
— Зачем, Крис? Будешь каждый раз угрожать всякому, кто напишет пару гадостей обо мне?  
  
— Он там не пару гадостей написал, а целую статью. И какая тебе разница? Для меня это ничуть не обременительно. Я не желаю, чтобы хоть кто-то тебя расстраивал.  
  
Чонин потёр пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Крис, я не расстроюсь из-за такого. Каждый день обо мне говорят и хорошо, и плохо. Это нормально. Даже если я расстроюсь, это мимолётное расстройство, которое быстро забудется. Не надо каждый раз из-за такой мелочи...  
  
— Я делаю это, потому что я так хочу, — отрезал Крис с железной непоколебимостью. — Если что, отвечать тоже мне. Ты можешь расстраиваться или не расстраиваться — дело твоё. Но я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.  
  
— Я сам кого хочешь обижу. Ладно. Так даже лучше. Ты видишь, насколько мы далеки друг от друга? Мы с тобой из разных миров, и у каждого из нас своя жизнь. Крис, ты не можешь бросить все дела и постоянно ездить за мной следом. Точно так же я не могу бросить сцену, чтобы всегда быть с тобой рядом. Это хоть ты понимаешь?  
  
— Так... — Крис засунул руки в карманы и закусил нижнюю губу. — Это не совсем то, чего я ждал. Но если хочешь, можем поговорить и об этом. Да, ты прав, спорить я не намерен, но и вот так вот ставить точку тоже не собираюсь. Бросить все дела и ездить всюду за тобой я и впрямь не могу, но и не жду, что ты бросишь сцену. Но это лишь два варианта. Можно придумать что-нибудь.  
  
— Что, например? Видеться раз в год?  
  
— Чаще. И я имел в виду не только это. Дай мне время, идёт? Я придумаю, как решить эту проблему.  
  
— Зачем? — тихо уточнил Чонин. — Я тебе не нужен, а ты — не мой. Сколько в игры ни играй, это не изменится.  
  
Крис устало прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Срань Господня, отпустил тебя на неделю — и вот. Обоснуй, почему это ты мне вдруг не нужен?  
  
— Ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему, давай по-плохому, — упрямо наклонил голову Чонин и стиснул кулаки. — Сколько раз я спасал твою шкуру? Молчи. В первый раз ты отволок меня в джунгли и...   
  
— Прости. — Крис отвёл взгляд.  
  
Чонин сжал челюсти, но продолжил:   
  
— Во второй раз ты просто велел мне убираться с глаз. В третий раз — отправил домой. Я тебя ни о чём не просил и не прошу, но всё это... достаточно красноречиво, не находишь? Мне бы хватило, если бы ты просто обнял меня. Даже без "спасибо" перебился бы как-нибудь, но...  
  
— Но ты сам сказал, что спасал мою шкуру. Раз ты её спасал, то как ты можешь быть мне не нужен?  
  
— Ты легко можешь нанять уйму телохранителей. Три года ты прекрасно без меня обходился. Три года ни у кого из нас проблем не было. Поэтому просто не надо начинать, вот и всё. — Чонин круто развернулся и рванул к двери. Открыть не смог, потому что Крис упёрся рукой в полированную поверхность и не дал распахнуть створку.  
  
— Боишься, что не сможешь выдержать? — едва слышно шепнул Крис ему на ухо. Он зачарованно смотрел на ладонь Криса, прижатую к двери, обводил взглядом каждый палец, собираясь с силами.  
  
— Нет. Люблю тебя? Да. Но это ничего не значит. Мы слишком далеко друг от друга. Это не стоит встреч урывками и долгих ожиданий. Но даже если бы я мог купить тебя как вещь, я не сделал бы это, потому что ты всё равно не будешь моим. Сам прекрасно знаю это по себе. Нельзя заставить. Я могу взять тебя, но это тоже не сделает тебя моим. Поэтому... бессмысленно продолжать. И начинать не стоит.  
  
— Почему ты не спросишь меня? — Крис заставил его повернуться спиной к двери и прижаться к ней. — Спроси меня.  
  
— О чём? О том, что ты разложил на кровати? Ты хочешь просто заплатить, чтобы...  
  
Длинные пальцы Криса мягко легли ему на губы.  
  
— Нет. Я не пытаюсь повлиять на твоё решение. И продавать ничего тоже не собираюсь. Я просто буду задавать тебе время от времени вопрос. И всё, что я тебе отдам, я отдам по собственной воле. И мне неважно, что ты будешь отвечать на тот вопрос и когда. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был моим по собственной воле. Готов ждать этого сколько угодно, Чонин. Спроси меня, ну?  
  
— О чём? Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был моим. — Чонин попытался отвести взгляд, но напрасно. Глаза Криса напоминали пропасть, на краю которой его вечно тянуло сделать шаг и упасть.  
  
— Я твой, — просто ответил Крис. — Твой, потому что я этого хочу.  
  
Чонин поразился тому, с какой лёгкостью Крис это сказал.  
  
— Я не могу тебе лгать. Да и не хочу. И я могу подождать, сколько потребуется. Потому что твой ответ ничего не изменит. Я всё равно буду твоим, и неважно, захочешь ты быть со мной или нет. — Крис слабо улыбнулся, хотя его ладонь по-прежнему прижималась к двери, не позволяя её открыть. Но Чонин об этом уже не думал — поймал Криса руками за шею и притянул к себе. Целовал коротко и жадно, отпускал и снова ловил губы. Поднял ногу, чтобы потереться коленом, и зажмурился, когда Крис провёл ладонью по бедру и подхватил его, заставив проехаться спиной по двери. Чонин только крепче обнял Криса за шею, чтобы опять ловить его губы, ногами обхватил за пояс, чтобы уж точно не отцепиться.  
  
Крис неуверенно сделал шаг назад, развернулся и двинулся к кровати, на ходу пытаясь отвечать на поцелуи и не выпуская из рук Чонина. Уронил на одеяло и потянул за куртку, пока Чонин тянул за кофту. Они мешали друг другу, сталкивались руками, путались в складках ткани, но куртка и кофта всё-таки упали на пол. Чонин успел расстегнуть брюки Криса, а Крис возился с его свитером. Потом Крис выпутывал ноги из штанин, а Чонин смотрел на него и сражался с заевшей молнией на собственных джинсах.  
  
Крис справился раньше, отвёл руки Чонина в стороны и безжалостно рванул, ломая молнию к дьяволу.  
  
— В этих джинсах на люди я тебя не выпущу, — хрипло шепнул он, стягивая джинсы к лодыжкам и роняя их на пол. Бельё последовало за джинсами, и Чонин замер под нависшим над ним Крисом. Позволил просунуть ладонь под шею и послушно запрокинул голову, чтобы Крис мог вдоволь ласкать губами и языком его шею и ключицы.  
  
Крис сжал его бёдра коленями, приподнялся и поймал за руки, медленно завёл их за голову, наклонился и прошёлся языком по подмышечной впадине слева. Чонин дышал осторожно, стараясь не расплескать хрупкое удовольствие. Язык скользил по коже, как мокрый шёлк, плавно надавливал на самые чувствительные места. Прикосновения на грани щекотки, но настолько желанные и приятные, что можно жить только ими целую вечность.  
  
Крис медленно прошёлся языком поперёк груди, тщетно потревожил маленький сосок с круглой твёрдой вершинкой в центре — тот как был плоским, так и остался. Зато когда язык заскользил по подмышечной впадине справа, Чонин снова зажмурился с блаженной улыбкой, даже немного повернулся, подставляясь под новые касания. Долго не выдержал, правда, и толкнулся бёдрами вверх, чтобы прижаться к ягодицам Криса.  
  
Языком по шее — до самых губ. Крис целовал его и плавно вёл пальцами от запястий до локтей, потом от локтей до плеч, большими пальцами по подмышкам.   
  
Чонин тронул руками широкую грудь Криса и резко толкнул, свалил на одеяло и упал сверху, вжимаясь всем телом. Теперь целовал он, и Крис терпеливо ждал, когда он переберётся на шею и закусает её, чтобы помучить потом немного ключицы и дорваться до отзывчивых сосков. Над сосками Криса Чонин планировал поиздеваться всласть. Обводил языком вокруг правого соска, но ближе не подбирался, дразнил и ждал, чтобы от провокаций сосок немного набух, выразительно проступая на светлой коже. Только тогда Чонин сомкнул зубы, прикусив нежную плоть до лёгкой боли. Тронул языком тугую вершинку, прихватил зубами уже её и потянул. Прикрыл глаза — Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы, удерживая и не позволяя отстраниться.   
  
Чонин немного поёрзал, убеждаясь, что оба возбуждены, и вернулся к соску. Мягко поцеловал, втянул в рот, чтобы с силой обхватить губами и пососать. Левый сосок он крепко сжал пальцами, чтобы оттянуть и отпустить, а затем медленно выкручивать — до глухого стона Криса. Сомкнул губы на измученном левом, утешая поцелуями и касаниями языка, а влажный от слюны правый коварно ущипнул, чтобы Крис вздрогнул под ним и немного выгнулся.  
  
Приподнявшись, Чонин крепко сжал пальцами напряжённый член Криса и средним пальцем надавил между яичками. Крис протестующе зарычал, ощутив, как удовольствие слабеет.  
  
— Ты спешишь? — задыхаясь, спросил Чонин, вновь вытянувшись на Крисе.  
  
— До утра много времени — всё твоё, — сбивчиво отозвался Крис.  
  
— Тогда не мешай, — поставил точку Чонин и прижался губами под ухом, безжалостно помечая светлую кожу Криса засосами. Сжал выпуклый сосок "ножницами", прихватив между средним и указательным пальцами, и засмотрелся на лицо Криса. Дрожь бровей и ресниц, приоткрытые маняще губы... В пах будто кипятком плеснуло. С низким стоном Чонин прислонился лбом к груди Криса, выдохнул:  
  
— Хочу тебя...  
  
— Знаю. — Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и Чонин помотал головой — нет, Крис даже не представлял, чего Чонину стоило сдерживаться, чтобы не трахнуть его прямо здесь и сейчас так, словно это их последние минуты жизни на земле. На другой чаше весов было "первый", и этот стимул оказался достаточно мощным, чтобы Чонин не растерял последние мозги в одержимости желанием.  
  
Он сполз на левую сторону и потянулся к изголовью кровати, чтобы подгрести подушки поближе. Крис этим воспользовался и перевернул его на спину, большим пальцем провёл по ключице, тронул губами грудь в центре, спустился на подрагивающий от напряжения живот и припал губами к ямочке в центре — целовал и вылизывал. Чонин крепко зажмурился, почувствовав прикосновение к немыслимо тяжёлому члену, вцепился пальцами в плечи Криса, чтобы притормозить болью. Но Крис всё равно выдохнул прямо на головку и прикоснулся губами.  
  
Чонин рывком вскинулся, отталкивая Криса, перехватывая руки. Они завозились на кровати, сминая одеяло. Перекатывались и почти дрались за возможность друг друга потрогать, пока Чонин не припечатал Криса спиной у изголовья, успокоил долгим поцелуем и уложил так, как ему было нужно. Подпихнул под бёдра подушку, нашёл в складках одеяла презервативы и смазку, придвинул поближе и провёл ладонями по длинным ногам Криса, мягко раскрывая их перед собой. Крис закусил губу, подхватил ноги под коленями и притянул к себе.  
  
От открывшегося вида у Чонина во рту пересохло. Он на миг зажмурился, чтобы сдержать возбуждение, торопливо облизнул губы и снова посмотрел.  
  
— Боишься?  
  
— В первый раз всегда не по себе, — пробормотал Крис и закрыл глаза. Наверное, пытался расслабиться.  
  
Чонин протянул руку и прикоснулся к открытой ложбинке между ягодицами, плавно обвёл пальцем сжатое отверстие. Отдёрнув руку, нашарил квадратик в складках одеяла и разорвал упаковку. Смазку подержал в ладони, чтобы нагрелась. Прозрачные капли заблестели на коже вокруг краёв заднего прохода. Несколько капель Чонин подхватил пальцем, растёр по латексу и уверенно надавил. Не осторожничал и не вставлял грубо, но нажимал твёрдо, проталкивая в Криса палец постепенно. Прикрыв глаза, ловил трепет стенок внутри, плавно крутил пальцем, растирал и массировал, разогревая мышцы. Потом немного подвигал пальцем и согнул слегка, изучая, как именно сделать Крису безумно хорошо.  
  
Края отверстия заметно порозовели и чуточку припухли. Чонин медленно убрал палец, добавил смазки и принялся вводить два пальца. Не останавливался, пока не погрузил пальцы на всю длину. Крис вздрогнул всем телом, запрокинул голову и немного выгнулся. Мышцы сократились вокруг пальцев непроизвольно.   
  
Чонин дышал носом, стараясь в мыслях чётко считать, чтобы не накинуться на Криса и не оттрахать жёстко до потери сознания.  
  
Крис, как будто издеваясь, с тихим стоном попытался насадиться на пальцы. Даже ноги раздвинул шире потрясающе естественным в его исполнении движением. Живот у него запал, а грудь часто вздымалась на хриплых вдохах. А ещё он потрясающе красиво повернул голову и вцепился зубами в одеяло.  
  
Огладив стенки внутри, Чонин медленно достал пальцы и перевёл взгляд на собственный член. Двух пальцев точно было мало. По крайней мере, он не смог бы осудить Криса за убийство, если бы попытался засунуть член всего после двух пальцев. Хотя Крису, судя по его поведению, сейчас было наплевать на такие нюансы.  
  
Чонин надавил на живот ладонью и снова втолкнул в Криса пальцы. Терпеливо разминал, старательно контролируя при этом собственное дыхание и возбуждение. Время от времени доставал пальцы и оглаживал припухшие расслабленные края, теребил и слегка тянул, оценивая эластичность мышц.  
  
— Чонин... — Крис смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц и загнанно дышал.   
  
Чонин стянул презерватив с пальцев, скинул на пол и сжал в ладони член Криса. Сдвинул кожицу, чтобы открыть чувствительную головку, огладил пальцем, подхватывая проступившую каплю смазки, провёл по всей длине к основанию и крепко сжал, унимая возбуждение на время. Потом отпустил ствол и плавно сжал в горсти яички. Ослаблял нажим и вновь усиливал, вынуждая Криса метаться, хрипло стонать и елозить по подушке, мотать головой и сбивчиво умолять. До укола ногтем под мошонкой. Чонин приложил все усилия, чтобы погасить возбуждение Криса и заставить член обмякнуть. Крис тяжело дышал и смотрел на него почти с ненавистью.  
  
Чонин виновато улыбнулся и огладил пальцем разработанное отверстие между ягодицами, потянулся за новым презервативом и через минуту умело раскатал латекс по члену. Согрел в ладони смазку, растёр по стволу и придвинулся ближе к Крису. Прикоснулся к стволу пальцами и медленно очертил головкой круг, дразня лёгкими касаниями припухшие края. Прижав головку к приоткрытому отверстию, плавно надавил и закусил губу. Член входил туго. Чтобы вставить полностью, пришлось сделать несколько мелких толчков.  
  
Навалившись на Криса, Чонин тронул губами уголок приоткрытого рта, лизнул и поцеловал. Целовал без спешки, позволяя себе потеряться в сладком ощущении узости. Гладкие стенки внутри с силой сжимали его член, и он по-прежнему сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не затрахать Криса до смерти. Водил ладонями по разведённым бёдрам, стискивал ягодицы, впивался пальцами до синяков и ждал, пока Крис под ним расслабится достаточно, чтобы можно было двигаться хоть как-нибудь. Чонин покусывал кончик языка Криса, вылизывал нёбо, посасывал припухшие губы, тёрся грудью, стараясь задевать соски Криса. Потом позволил Крису сделать вдох. Мышцы внутри дрогнули, и Крис под ним слегка выгнулся.  
  
Можно.  
  
Чонин упёрся руками в матрас и плавно качнул бёдрами. Зажмурился, когда почти вышел из такой желанной узости, толкнулся обратно, растягивая собой и заполняя, заставляя стенки пульсировать и сжимать член сильнее. Двигался размеренно и небыстро, чтобы Крис привык к ощущениям и захотел большего. Дурел от того, как туго скользил ствол, и от того, какими мягкими казались ягодицы Криса, когда он вжимался в них бёдрами.  
  
Крис внезапно обхватил его ногами, с силой притягивая к себе, надавил пяткой на поясницу, заставляя толкнуться резче. На этом выдержка Чонина приказала долго жить. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — тело просило больше скорости и больше огня. А внутри Криса было невыносимо узко и жарко. Чонин цеплялся за Криса, ощущал под собой расслабленные и покорные мышцы, прирученную силу и всё больше сходил с ума. Двигался быстро и резко — до звонких шлепков влажной кожи о такую же влажную кожу, слизывал над верхней губой солоноватые бисеринки пота, короткими быстрыми толчками раздвигал мышцы и входил глубоко, нагнетая жар внутри ещё сильнее. Чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение Криса, когда прижимался к нему. Пытался губами поймать срывающиеся стоны.  
  
Упора не хватало. Чонин остановился, шумно выдохнул и ухватился руками за спинку кровати в изголовье, с силой бросил себя к Крису и зажмурился, упиваясь ответным порывом. Влажные от пота ладони заскользили по его спине, притягивая. Он сжал пальцами спинку крепче и задвигался ещё быстрее, встряхивая Криса каждым резким толчком. Чтобы дыхание, всхлипы и стоны смешивались воедино и звучали почти непрерывно. Мышцы под кожей звенели от напряжения и нежелания замедляться. Быстрый и лёгкий, он мог двигаться без устали ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы зажечь огонь у Криса внутри.   
  
Ладони Криса соскользнули с его спины. Крис пытался обрести опору, приподнимал бёдра выше и старался сам насадиться на член, меняя угол.  
  
Слишком рано.   
  
Чонин отпустил спинку, свалился на Криса и обхватил правую ногу рукой. Сжимал пальцами мышцы на бедре, удерживал и двигался мучительно медленно. Покачивался из стороны в сторону, растягивая членом края, входил глубоко, но намеренно старался не задевать простату, чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Просунув руку между ними, крепко сжал твёрдый ствол, приглушая возбуждение. Потом настойчиво зацеловывал сосок. Сминал его, безжалостно покусывал, тянул и посасывал, выбивая из Криса долгие хриплые стоны. Кончить хотелось так сильно, что впору сдохнуть.   
  
Чонин пробежался пальцами по бокам Криса, перебирая мышцы. Приподнявшись, огладил подрагивающий живот ладонью. Руками тронул бёдра, постарался приподнять повыше и снова принялся толкаться, погружаясь в горячую тесноту. Чонин повторял как заклинание, что не надо спешить, но опомнился уже тогда, когда вновь цеплялся за спинку кровати и жёстко встряхивал Криса каждым толчком. Теперь входил в Криса не глубоко, но точно. Так точно, что головка члена Криса снова блестела от проступившей смазки, а сам Крис кусал одеяло, чтобы заглушить стоны. Под матовой кожей на каждом толчке рельефно проступали мышцы всякий раз, как тело Криса поддавалось и стремилось к Чонину.   
  
В звенящей тишине остались лишь частое дыхание, звонкие и почти непрерывные шлепки и глухие хлопки. Чонин до последнего не сводил глаз с Криса, видел запрокинутую голову, напряжённые мышцы на шее, слышал собственное имя в долгом стоне. А потом Крис кончил. Кончил так бурно, как никогда не кончал на памяти Чонина. Забрызгал спермой не только живот, но и грудь. Через пару мгновений пальцы Чонина на спинке разжались, и он свалился на Криса. Уткнулся носом в шею и крепко сжал руками. Дрожал всем телом и всё ещё оставался внутри, потому что тело даже после оргазма не желало униматься.  
  
Под ним неподвижно лежал Крис и тяжело дышал, пах соблазном и сексом, весь мокрый и разгорячённый... Такой, какого хотелось брать и брать.  
  
Немного отдышавшись, Чонин приподнял голову и откинул спутанные волосы у Криса со лба, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке. Тогда только и заметил, что всё вокруг в смазке, и они сами в смазке и сперме. Пришлось приподняться, позаботиться об использованной защите и поломать голову, как быть с Крисом. Чонин махнул на всё рукой, забрался обратно на Криса, улёгся и кое-как прикрыл их обоих одеялом. Всё равно постель была в ужасном состоянии, а Криса до душа он на себе не дотащил бы.  
  
Устроившись удобнее, Чонин потрогал лицо Криса пальцами, раскрыл языком губы и скользнул в рот. Оглаживал лёгкими касаниями нёбо, игриво задевал язык Криса, проходился по кромке зубов и слегка покусывал губы.  
  
— Неуёмный... — с трудом выдохнул Крис, едва получил возможность самостоятельно распоряжаться губами.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепнул ему в шею Чонин и прихватил тонкую кожу зубами.  
  
— Ты уже получил.  
  
— Мало. Утром можно повторить.  
  
Крис тихо застонал с обречённостью.  
  
— Но я уже не могу. Ты из меня выжал всё.  
  
— Я вижу. Как ты? — Чонин снова уткнулся носом Крису в шею.  
  
— Нормально. Задница слегка саднит, но это мелочь. А ещё мне жарко, но тебя хрен сгонишь, поэтому тоже ерунда. Выживу. Наверное. Пока я вообще не уверен, что всё ещё жив.  
  
— Я пообещал себе, что если когда-нибудь это случится, то непременно трахну тебя так, словно это в последний раз, — тихо пробормотал Чонин.  
  
— Если это будет последний раз, я тебя пристрелю к дьяволу.  
  
— Значит, утром можно ещё раз? — решил расценить это как согласие на повтор Чонин.  
  
— Если я смогу шевелиться. Хотя... даже если не смогу.  
  
Чонин вздохнул и расползся по Крису с большим комфортом. Кожу уже местами стягивало подсыхающей спермой, но отлипать от Криса и тащиться в ванную было лень. Большой и уютный Крис в качестве матраса компенсировал любые мелкие неудобства. Чонин ухитрился просунуть руку между ними и огладить Криса между ягодиц. Пальцем тронул всё ещё растянутые края, снова довольно вздохнул и уткнулся носом Крису в шею, чтобы дышать Крисом и медленно проваливаться в сон.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc   
Хочу укусить за мягкое место редиску, которая накаркала 400 страниц *смотрит на облака*


	37. Токийский дрифт - 8

 

  
**  
Токийский дрифт - 8  
  
**

  
Крис тихо разглядывал спящего на нём Чонина.   
  
Скулу согревало тёплым дыханием. Левое плечо, рука и часть груди немного занемели под тяжестью Чонина, зато Крис чувствовал каждый вдох и выдох, и улавливал размеренное сердцебиение.   
  
Во сне Чонин крепко сжимал левую ногу Криса обеими собственными; иногда шевелил пальцами на ступнях и щекотал лодыжку Криса. Всей левой части тела Криса было тепло до откровенного жарко. Ещё Чонин цепко держался рукой за правый бок Криса и упрямо не желал с Криса сваливаться.   
  
Крису хватило бы лёгкого поворота головы, чтобы соединить губы с приоткрытыми губами Чонина, но он не хотел будить Чонина даже так приятно — до семи утра оставался целый час.  
  
Чонин сам скоро завозился, сдвинулся, улёгся на Крисе основательнее, прижал левое колено к правому боку и уткнулся носом в шею, заодно и губами скользнув по коже.   
  
Крис поколебался, но осторожно обнял Чонина за пояс, погладил ладонями по гибкой спине и коротко тронул невесомым поцелуем висок. Прикрыв глаза, Крис лениво думал, что хотел бы сейчас нажать на кнопку "стоп", если бы такая кнопка в его жизни существовала.  
  
Чонин, как всегда, ухитрился почуять настроение Криса. Он вздохнул, потёрся носом о шею Криса и приподнял голову. Сонная безмятежность из-под ресниц, горячее дыхание на подбородке и томное потягивание. Крис всем телом почувствовал напряжение гибких мышц под смуглой кожей: неспешное оживление и резкое сокращение. А потом Чонин снова обмяк на нём полудремлющей соблазнительной грелкой.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — сонно-хриплый низкий голос под ухом. Бархат в звуке.  
  
Крис огладил спутанные пряди у Чонина на затылке и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно. Если не считать того, что душ нам просто необходим. Ты ночью в кровати бутылку со смазкой не взрывал?  
  
— Нет, Алекс меня не учил взрывать смазку. Но смазки мало не бывает, — проворчал ему в шею Чонин.  
  
Крис попытался приподняться, но Чонин неожиданно твёрдо упёрся ладонью ему в грудь и заставил упасть обратно на простыни. Внимательно смотрел сверху вниз до тихого и немного смущённого:  
  
— Тебе... ты...  
  
Крис молча прижался губами к его губам. Целовал долго и с откровенным удовольствием. Потом сделал торопливый вдох.  
  
— Исчерпывающий ответ?  
  
Чонин облизнул нижнюю губу, бросил на него выразительно-горячий взгляд и коротко кивнул.  
  
— Отлично, тогда подъём.  
  
Крису пришлось вставать за двоих, потому что всем видом Чонин демонстрировал желание остаться в постели до ближайшего конца света. Но Крис был неумолимее апокалипсиса, поэтому просто подхватил паршивца и сел на краю кровати, удерживая добычу у себя на коленях.  
  
— Ещё полчаса можно поспать, — проворчал Чонин, пытаясь снова улечься как-нибудь на Крисе.   
  
Крис тихо хмыкнул, притянул Чонина к себе одной рукой, а другой подхватил под коленями. Поднялся с кровати и, прижимая к себе личное сокровище, направился в ванную. Чонин бузил и пытался выкарабкаться из крепких объятий, но Крис выпустил его из рук только в просторной душевой кабине под струями тёплой воды, чтобы тут же взяться за него всерьёз и укутать в белую пену с головы до ног.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — Чонин умирал от смеха и ускользал из рук, но Крис упрямо ловил его раз за разом — до долгого поцелуя под шум льющейся воды.   
  
Чонин ловко отобрал у него губку, и через минуту уже Крис окутался белой пеной по самые глаза. Стоял неподвижно, пока Чонин прижимался к его спине и вёл ладонями, обрисовывая лопатки и смывая пену, а потом Чонин прислонился лбом к влажной коже, обнял за пояс со спины и вздохнул.   
  
Крис мягко накрыл ладонями сцепленные в замок руки Чонина у себя на животе.  
  
— О чём думаешь?  
  
— Всё о том же, — неохотно отозвался Чонин и снова согрел его спину долгим выдохом.  
  
— Когда ты возвращаешься в Корею?  
  
— Через четыре дня. А ты останешься здесь ещё на полторы недели, так?  
  
— Даже знать не хочу, кого и как ты расколол. Об этом никому болтать не полагалось.  
  
— Мне и усилий прилагать не надо. Они сами рассказывают мне всё. Не уходи от темы, ладно?  
  
Крис плавно развернулся, поймал пальцами подбородок Чонина и огладил, наслаждаясь слабым покалыванием щетины.  
  
— Дай мне время — я придумаю что-нибудь. Давай пока не будем об этом? Ещё четыре дня, а ты мне кое-что обещал. — Крис привлёк Чонина к себе и поцеловал в кончик носа.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? Чёрт, ты опять уходишь от темы!  
  
— А, по-моему, это ты пытаешься отвертеться...  
  
— Очень заметно, да? — Чонин сердито прижался к нему сильнее, позволив прочувствовать нешуточное возбуждение. — Всё осталось на кровати. Сейчас...  
  
Крис не отпустил, удержал Чонина и протянул руку, чтобы пошарить на полке. Взял одну из пластиковых бутылок, торопливо просмотрел английский текст на наклейке и всучил Чонину.  
  
— Так сойдёт.  
  
— Но...  
  
— С антисептическим эффектом, поэтому не выделывайся. Так даже лучше. Никогда не любил презервативы.  
  
— С чего бы это? Можно подумать, раньше их в тебя засовывали, — огрызнулся Чонин, но бутылку всё-таки взял.  
  
— Это видишь? — Крис сложил кулак и продемонстрировал Чонину. — Ещё раз вякнешь такое — в нос схлопочешь.  
  
— Ну прости, не знаю, как сформулировать эту суть дипломатично так, чтобы тебе понравилось. Но мысль получить в нос от тебя почему-то меня возбуждает.  
  
— И это я извращенец?  
  
— Просто заткнись, — попросил Чонин, надавил ладонью на затылок, жгуче поцеловал и тихо зарычал в губы, сражаясь одной рукой с колпачком на бутылке. Крис мешал ему поцелуями с садистским удовольствием и продолжал мешать даже тогда, когда ладони Чонина накрыли ягодицы, а бутылка упала им под ноги. Крис посасывал нижнюю губу Чонина и честно пытался не улыбаться — скользкие пальцы щекотно поглаживали кожу в ложбинке между ягодицами.   
  
Чонин неожиданно с силой оттолкнул его к стене, заставил прислониться спиной и поднять левую ногу.  
  
— Шутишь? — задыхаясь после поцелуев, фыркнул Крис.  
  
— Да если бы... — Шершавым из-за щетины подбородком Чонин коварно потёрся о сосок. Крис даже задохнулся от новых ощущений. Чонину как раз хватило времени, чтобы втолкнуть в него палец. — Ещё податливый... после ночи...  
  
— Ты...  
  
— Что хочешь говори, только впусти меня, — севшим голосом отозвался Чонин и слегка прикусил выступающую ключицу.   
  
У Криса чуть колени не подогнулись от всего, что Чонин делал пальцами. Удержался на ногах чудом. Отчасти. Ещё Чонин его поддерживал левой рукой.   
  
Они торопливо целовались под шум льющейся в шаге от них воды. Чонин при поцелуях успевал оглаживать время от времени левую ягодицу Криса, потом надёжнее подхватил левую ногу и прижался к Крису всем телом.   
  
Ощутив лёгкое касание округлой головки к подготовленному отверстию, Крис глухо застонал. Голова шла кругом, а колени опять подгибались, но дьявольски удачно — ровно настолько, чтобы практически насадиться на член. Запрокинув голову, Крис плотнее притянул Чонина к себе, зажмурился от быстрых касаний горячими губами по шее и попытался привыкнуть, что Чонина так много внутри него. В первые мгновения даже плохо верилось, что они уже это делали ночью, и что Крис уже впускал Чонина в себя, отдаваясь ему без остатка.  
  
Сейчас Крис ещё ощутимее чувствовал себя натянутой до предела струной. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, заставляя крепче сжимать внутри член. Раздражённые края, раздвинутые на толщину ствола, дарили сладкое удовольствие, которое казалось зыбким — вот-вот исчезнет.  
  
Чонин с тихим рычанием удобнее подхватил левую ногу Криса и впился пальцами в мышцы, терпкой болью от нажима возвращая Криса в реальность. Губами потёрся о сосок, лизнул и чувствительно прихватил зубами, чтобы потом поймать взгляд Криса.   
  
Их тяжёлое дыхание столкнулось, как только Крис коснулся ладонями лица Чонина. Чонин придвинулся, вжимаясь бёдрами. Заставил Криса опереться спиной на стену, немного съехать вниз, сам наклонился, коротко поцеловал и выдохнул:  
  
— Я не дам тебе упасть.  
  
Держал в самом деле крепко, да и стена за спиной помогала, поэтому Крис поверил и позволил себе расслабиться. Его выдох на первом толчке Чонин запечатал на губах поцелуем.   
  
Крис суматошно шарил ладонями по гибкому телу, пока не прижал их к жёсткой спине. Под ладонями перекатывались мышцы при каждом резком рывке. Чонин пристально смотрел на него, пока настойчиво брал всё, что ему отдавали. Крис пытался просто дышать и собирать собственные чувства, терявшиеся в шуме воды и гуле, что стучал в висках.   
  
Чонин притирался напряжённым животом, подчёркивая этим нарастающее возбуждение Криса — его затвердевший член покачивался от толчков между ними. Даже трогать не понадобилось — кожица сдвинулась достаточно, чтобы открыть головку с проступившей каплей смазки.  
  
Крис снова поймал взгляд Чонина. Искорки одержимости мешались в тёмных глазах с откровенным любованием. Чонин как будто дрочил прямо сейчас на то, как Крис выглядел. Наверное, да, потому что остановился и принялся жадно целовать то в губы, то в шею, то в плечо. Левой рукой стиснул ягодицу до синяков, а правой вцепился в поднятую ногу Криса под коленом.   
  
Крис ошеломлённо выдохнул под градом поцелуев и сам насадился на член, не желая прерываться. Мгновенно оценил выгоды положения и принялся двигаться сам. Чонин возмущённо зарычал ему в шею от такого произвола. Пришла очередь Криса рычать от возмущения, когда паршивец вышел из него и отстранился.  
  
— Крис...  
  
Крис просто сгрёб несносного паршивца и свалил себе под ноги, в один миг оседлал, прижал запястья и помучился пару минут, чтобы опуститься на член.   
  
Чонин отчаянно пытался высвободить руки и смотрел с яростью, смешанной с неприкрытым возбуждением. Резко вскинулся и толкнулся бёдрами вверх. Крис забыл, как дышать, потому что в такой позе отлично прочувствовал, как глубоко Чонин вдвинул в него член. Крис ещё и сам инстинктивно дёрнулся и надавил ягодицами на узкие бёдра Чонина — до громкого стона, потому что по собственной воле практически сел на толстый член. Чонин под ним выгнулся и запрокинул голову, показав до предела напряжённые мышцы на шее. Высвободил руки и бросил ладони Крису на бёдра, низко застонал.  
  
Воодушевлённый Крис помедлил. Держать Чонина уже не требовалось, поэтому он удобнее упёрся коленями, провёл руками по жёсткому животу Чонина, плавно приподнялся, позволяя члену выскальзывать почти полностью, потом замер, выдохнул и осторожно опустился обратно, чувствуя, как член вновь наполняет его и растягивает стенки внутри. Это было непривычно, но Крису понравилось руководить процессом. Он сам выбирал темп и глубину. Двигался со средней скоростью, приподнимаясь и опускаясь так, чтобы узнавать себя на всю длину члена Чонина.  
  
Хотя без помощи Чонина обойтись не удалось, потому что мышцы на дрожащих от нагрузки ногах вскоре запросили пощады — опускаться на бёдра Чонина всем весом Крис не мог, и ему приходилось постоянно удерживать себя над Чонином.   
  
Чонин ухватился за запястья Криса и принялся вскидываться, пронзая Криса раз за разом быстрыми и сильными толчками. Даже в таком положении он двигался быстрее и неистовее, позволял Крису любоваться проступающими на худом теле мышцами и связками. Крис не смог долго смотреть — закрыл глаза от нарастающего внутри тепла. Быстро двигающийся член растирал стенки и нагревал их, разжигал аппетит. С каждым новым движением хотелось ещё сильнее достичь полной близости и слиться в одно целое.  
  
Внезапная остановка Криса совершенно не обрадовала. Он кое-как открыл глаза, одновременно пытаясь совладать с дыханием, и смерил Чонина взбешённым взглядом. Тот приподнялся на локтях и слизнул с нижней губы прозрачные капли воды. Смотрел на Криса со знакомым выражением. Тем самым, от которого Крис чувствовал себя так, словно его трахнули одним взглядом. С коротким всхлипом Крис едва успел сдавить собственный член у основания, чтобы не кончить от одного долбаного взгляда, как какой-нибудь озабоченный подросток.  
  
Чонину хватило времени, чтобы сдвинуться и притянуть Криса к себе для поцелуя. Крис задыхался от прикосновений его ладоней, от его губ на своих губах, прикасался в ответ, гладил по широким плечам, обнимал, отвечал на поцелуи и не знал, что сделать, чтобы снова гореть, как недавно.  
  
Чонин змеёй ускользал. Исхитрился пролезть у Криса под рукой и прижаться к спине, навалился всем телом, несдержанно оставляя слегка саднящие следы от поцелуев между лопатками. Провёл губами по шее и отрывисто шепнул на ухо:  
  
— Хочу посмотреть...  
  
Крис проглотил вертевшееся на языке "извращенец", но послушно упёрся руками и коленями, позволяя Чонину трогать спину и бёдра. Зажмурился от прикосновений к ягодицам. С трудом сглотнул, когда Чонин раздвинул ягодицы и огладил растянутые его членом края. Мягкие прикосновения пальцев сменились поглаживанием. Крис шумно вдохнул, осознав, что Чонин трогает его головкой члена, и резко выдохнул, едва Чонин одним тягучим движением заполнил его членом и подхватил руками.   
  
Частые толчки, щекотка на шее тяжёлым дыханием, поцелуями по плечам и спине, жёсткими бёдрами к разгорячённым ягодицам... Крис плотнее закрывал глаза от летевших в лицо мелких брызг воды и подавался всем телом к Чонину, чтобы чувствовать его ещё лучше, ещё горячее.   
  
Чонин проводил ладонями по его груди, непрестанно ласкал соски то мучительно нежно, то почти грубо, потом хватался за плечи и дёргал к себе, чтобы толкаться жёстче и входить глубже. Иногда Чонин срывался на бешеный темп, но тут же вёл ладонью по животу Криса, чтобы твёрдо сжать член и не позволить кончить.  
  
Крис хрипло дышал, покачиваясь от сильных движений, облизывал пересохшие губы и казался самому себе выгоревшим изнутри от жара. У него почти не осталось сил, чтобы балансировать между непреодолимой усталостью и жаждой оргазма. То самое хорошо, когда на всё готов, лишь бы это закончилось здесь и сейчас, и снова на всё готов, лишь бы не заканчивалось никогда и длилось вечно. Разум в такие мгновения превращался в желе, даже реальность мутнела и походила на сон в полудрёме.   
  
Давление на плечи Крис воспринял отстранённо и позволил рукам ослабнуть, почти прижался лбом к влажной от воды твёрдой поверхности и захрипел от прикосновений ладонями к бёдрам. Плавные толчки, которые последовали за этим, заставили Криса задрожать и закусить губу, чтобы не стонать в такт каждому движению. Чонин теперь толкался расчётливо и неглубоко, зато быстро и точно. Мял ягодицы, с силой сжимал, впивался пальцами. Крис расслабленно следовал за Чонином и ждал, мечтая об освобождении и желая, чтобы оно пришло нескоро.  
  
Миг, когда ожидание сменилось оргазмом, ускользнул от сознания. Крис нашёл себя уже в то мгновение, когда пластался под струями тёплой воды, не дышал вообще, крупно дрожал и пытался получить контроль над руками и ногами. Пальцы сводило и ломало напряжением. Сердце заходилось в груди — даже вдох сделать было сладко до реальной боли.   
  
Крис глухо застонал, осознав, что Чонин кончил ему на ягодицы. Потом Чонин просто плюхнулся ему на спину и шумно задышал в шею. Так и лежали, растянувшись вместе под льющимися сверху струями воды.  
  
Первым через четверть часа завозился Чонин. Нашарил губку и принялся лениво отмывать Криса. Оставил на ягодице засос, паршивец.  
  
— Я думал, "поцеловать в зад" — это просто такая красивая фраза, — всё ещё задыхаясь, пробормотал Крис. Схлопотал по заднице, хорошо так — ягодицу мигом охватило жаром, отдавшимся в паху сладкой мукой.   
  
Рука у Чонина оказалась тяжёлая, но мысли Криса съехали непредсказуемо на эротические фантазии, несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас на реализацию любых фантазий у него попросту не было сил. Крис не мог даже перевернуться, поэтому переворачивал его Чонин и обтирал губкой, а потом ставил засос на груди, утыкался носом в шею и прижимался всем телом, чтобы Крис обнимал его и гладил по влажным волосам.  
  
— Четыре дня — слишком мало, — шептал Чонин, отвлекаясь от поцелуев.  
  
Крис мог лишь молча обнимать его дальше — в нынешних условиях путь в Корею ему был заказан. Подставлять Чонина под удар он хотел меньше всего. А так и будет, пока Крис не найдёт способ держаться друг к другу ближе всё время, не ломая ничьи планы и мечты. Чтобы Чонин мог быть с ним и ни от чего при этом не отказываться.  
  
Часы подло отсчитывали минуты сверх срока — они пробыли в ванной дольше, чем намеревались. Крису пришлось звонить Алексу, чтобы раздобыть Чонину брюки по размеру в срочном порядке и шофёра с машиной. Потом Крис крепко держал Чонина у двери и настойчиво целовал, не желая его отпускать.  
  
— Я занят буду только до пяти... Крис...  
  
Он провёл по нижней губе Чонина кончиком языка и с сожалением вздохнул.  
  
— До пяти — это слишком долго. Что ты думаешь о горячих источниках?  
  
— Ничего — в отрыве от всего. Если к онсэну прилагаешься ты, то я вряд ли смогу вообще о чём-нибудь приличном думать. Крис, я хочу просто погулять с тобой по ночному городу или...  
  
— И наши снимки тут же украсят все передовицы, безголовый паршивец. Прости, но пока я могу предложить только онсэн и всё неприличное, потому что у нас всего четыре дня.  
  
— Вот именно, — сразу помрачнел Чонин. — И хрен знает когда мы увидимся снова. Я поэтому и говорил, что даже начинать нет смысла, а ты...  
  
— Есть смысл, — отрезал жёстко Крис и закрепил слова новым поцелуем. — Просто верь в меня — я придумаю, как быть. Дай мне время, Чонин. Я не обещаю тебе чудо за четыре дня, но я обязательно придумаю что-нибудь. Тебе не придётся ничем жертвовать, обещаю. Ничем и никогда больше. И у тебя буду я.  
  
— Слишком хорошо звучит для правды и существующей реальности, — грустно улыбнулся Чонин, коснулся большим пальцем нижней губы Криса, огладил и, воспользовавшись расслабленностью Криса, ускользнул.  
  
Крис прислонился лбом к закрывшейся за Чонином двери и выдохнул. Через час его ждала встреча с Ямамото, и Крис от души надеялся, что Ямамото предложит хоть что-то дельное, потому что отпускать Чонина надолго не хотелось совершенно.   
  
В корейском графике Чонина на ближайшие месяцы всё было печально, включая киносъёмки. Никаких грядущих поездок. Это означало разлуку примерно на полгода. Полгода без Чонина — это буквально катастрофа, и четыре дня уж точно не могли её компенсировать.  
  
При личном общении Ямамото оказался очень даже ничего. Он действительно долго размышлял над каждым своим словом, как Чанёль и предупреждал, но при этом не страдал традиционными японскими особенностями — западное образование сгладило острые углы в достаточной степени, чтобы Крис и Ямамото смогли поладить и найти общий язык.  
  
— Пойми, так легко и просто подобные вещи не делаются, — неторопливо выговаривал Ямамото, наливая сакэ себе и Крису. — Многое решают рейтинги и репутация. И многое зависит от умения чувствовать потребности публики. Удачный проект не тот, в который вложено много бабла и запаяны известные публике имена. Удачный проект — это тот, который случился в нужное время и попал в струю. Я бы предложил тебе сначала вкладывать деньги.  
  
— Быть продюсером? — со скепсисом уточнил Крис.  
  
— Почему нет? У тебя же наверняка есть свободные средства. Ну или ты вполне можешь выделить часть прибыли под это дело. Я не предлагаю начинать с чего-то эпохального. Но начинать стоит. Ты покрутишься в этом, сделаешь наблюдения, посмотришь на опыте, что и как. Потому что ты должен научиться вкладывать деньги пусть не в удачные проекты, но хотя бы в те, которые стопроцентно окупятся и вернут потраченное. Помимо обучения ты сможешь сразу и имя себе сделать. Тебя будут знать в таких кругах, а связи — это всегда весомо. Реклама — проект — сорванный банк. Освоить надо всё. Вот как освоишь и научишься ошибаться по минимуму, можно лезть с головой в это дерьмо.  
  
— Мне надо не с головой. У меня цель всего одна.  
  
— Так не бывает. Можно делать ставку на твоего парнишку, но играть всё равно надо со всеми. Связи, помнишь? Выгода должна быть не только у тебя, иначе никто в это не полезет. Посмотрим объективно... В зону интереса сразу запиши агрессивные жанры. Боевики, компьютерные игры, модельный бизнес. Вспомни видео конкурса, которые ты притащил. Латино и рок. На их основе можно экспериментировать. Вот на это тебе стоит нацелиться в ближайшее время. Дальше от тебя зависит.   
  
— Год? — предположил Крис мрачным тоном.  
  
— Год — это нереально. Год — это чтобы твоё имя было на слуху, если ты приложишь неслабые усилия. От способностей зависит. Тебя знают как успешного человека. Года четыре. Примерно. Если тебе повезёт. Но так даже лучше — у парнишки контракт выйдет как раз.  
  
— Четыре года — это слишком долго.  
  
Ямамото покачал головой.  
  
— Это слишком быстро, поверь на слово. Даже если тебе будет на каждом шагу сопутствовать удача, и тогда не меньше трёх лет уйдёт. Ты же понимаешь, нельзя создать империю на пустом месте. Твоя семья тоже не сразу обрела тот вес, который имеет сегодня.  
  
— Моя семья сегодня имеет осколки былого величия, — поморщился Крис. — Она уже лет тридцать как в политике погрязла. Только дед ещё занимался всем по старинке, да и я — отчасти.   
  
— Значит, бежишь от политики в такие дебри?  
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Крис тонко улыбнулся. Политика однозначно проигрывала Чонину по всем фронтам.  
  
— Хочешь вернуть фаворита? — Ямамото внезапно блеснул проницательностью. — Ты поэтому отпустил его? Парнишке без сцены хоть в петлю лезь, и ты отпустил, да? Королю нужны подданные, и ты хочешь дать ему этих подданных побольше, чтобы он был рядом с тобой?  
  
— Пост управляющего достаточно заманчив для тебя? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Крис. Его личные дела — а, тем более, отношения с Чонином — никого не касались, и Ямамото это отлично понял, раз переспрашивать не стал.  
  
— На мелочи размениваться — стиль не твой? — просиял широкой улыбкой Ямамото и протянул Крису крепкую ладонь.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	38. Господин Ву?

  
**  
Господин Ву?  
  
**

  
Слегка подрагивающие длинные пальцы на смуглом колене смотрелись... необычно, но отвести взгляд у Чонина не получалось. Прохладные подушечки ласкали кожу, и Чонин солгал бы, если б сказал, что ему это не нравится. Не поглаживания, а всего лишь касания, но в них хотелось раствориться.  
  
— Мы всё ещё можем тут остаться, — пробормотал ему на ухо Крис, прижав левую ладонь к животу.  
  
— Не стоит. Тут не стены, а одно название. Ты сам видел. — Чонин прикрыл глаза и откинул голову Крису на плечо. Медленно выпрямлял правую ногу, чтобы пальцы Криса скользили от колена к бедру, уходили под тёплую воду, но по-прежнему касались кожи. Сладко до дрожи.  
  
— Я уже почти привык быть твоим матрасом, — весело хмыкнул Крис, — а теперь пора привыкать к роли кресла?  
  
— Ты в любой роли удобный, — ехидно отозвался Чонин и плотнее прижался спиной к груди Криса. Выждал минуту, повернул голову и окинул задумчивым взглядом профиль Криса.  
  
— Что? — Крис скосил на него глаза, а пальцами правой руки пробежался по бедру, низу живота и мягко надавил на выступающую косточку, погладил.  
  
— Хотел спросить кое о чём. — Чонин вздохнул, накрыл ладонь Криса собственной и удержал на месте, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Просто... думал о Чанёле и... И о тех, с кем ты был шесть лет уже. Ты мне как-то сказал, что тебе нельзя быть с другими так... как сейчас. Я помню, ты говорил и о том, что со мной правила не работают, но разве ты не привык к тому, как было раньше? Чёрт... — Чонин отпустил ладонь Криса и провёл рукой по лицу. — Ты же меня понял?  
  
— Представь себе. — Крис обнял его за пояс и потёрся носом о шею. — Это неважно. Или ты думаешь, что у меня член отвалится и вырастут здоровенные буфера только потому, что ты меня трахаешь?   
  
— Я не это имел в виду! — возмутился Чонин, рванувшись из объятий Криса. Крис фыркнул и притянул его к себе сильнее, не позволив ускользнуть.  
  
— Ну да, конечно... Это неважно в нашем случае. Во мне ровным счётом ничего не изменится. Всех тех парней, которых я тащил к себе в постель, я мог удовлетворить. С тобой это не получится. Слишком много сложностей даже в том случае, если бы мне было наплевать на твоё удовольствие. Мы с тобой говорили об этом. Минусы перевешивают плюсы. Тебе будет больно и неудобно в большей степени, чем хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо. Я больше, тяжелее и не такой быстрый — посмотрим правде в глаза, я не смогу довести тебя до оргазма и выдохнусь раньше. Но ты быстрый, лёгкий и выносливый, поэтому тебе ничего не стоит обеспечить меня долгим сексом и подарить сильный оргазм. Это целесообразно, поэтому всё именно так.  
  
— И только? — мрачно уточнил Чонин, вновь попытавшись вывернуться из объятий.  
  
— Нет. Не только. — Крис откровенно улыбался. — С тобой мне это нравится.  
  
Чонин обернулся и внимательно Криса осмотрел. Чтобы убедиться — правду говорит. Крис смотрел на него в ответ прямо и открыто, и вполне серьёзно.  
  
— Как мило. Ты волнуешься о моём самочувствии и, возможно, задетой гордости?  
  
— Вот ещё! — зарычал тихо Чонин, потому что и впрямь волновался, но Крису знать об этом не полагалось.  
  
Крис сцепил ладони на поясе Чонина в замок, провёл языком по кромке уха, потом зашептал:  
  
— Перестань. Мне хорошо с тобой. И мне хорошо, что нам обоим хорошо. Моя гордость ничуть не пострадала, и мне ничто и нигде не жмёт. В конце концов, мне ничего не стоит закинуть тебя на плечо и унести в пещеру, а вот тебе придётся сначала врезать мне дубинкой по голове, а потом тащить волоком в несколько заходов, как мамонта, поэтому ты о своей гордости лучше переживай.  
  
Крис тихо засмеялся, получив сердитый тычок локтем в бок. Тычки переросли в шутливую драку. Вода между перегородками заходила волнами под клубами пара. Чонин пару раз попытался притопить Криса с головой, но в результате сам свалился в воду. Крису пришлось его поискать в клубах пара. Чонин ускользал минут семь, пока не оказался загнан в угол. Крис сгрёб его в объятия и усадил на колени лицом к себе. Пальцами провёл по лицу, откидывая мокрую чёлку со лба. Медленно подался вперёд с явным намерением поцеловать, но Чонин твёрдо упёрся ладонью ему в грудь. Крис вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
— Не здесь и не сейчас, — попросил Чонин, продолжая упираться ладонью в грудь и не позволяя поцеловать себя.  
  
— Но я же вижу по глазам, что ты хочешь.  
  
— Я не одержим одним желанием, — обиделся Чонин. — Просто побыть вместе я хочу не менее сильно.  
  
Он поколебался минуту, но всё же придвинулся ближе, обхватил Криса руками за шею и прижался всем телом. Крис молча водил ладонями по его спине, гладил и терпеливо ждал.   
  
— После Японии вернёшься в Канаду? — Чонин обнял Криса крепче, словно собрался прямо сейчас удержать подальше от Канады.  
  
— Не сразу. Есть дела в Европе.  
  
— А твой проект в Венесуэле? Ну... тот...  
  
— Сейчас там всем Рамон и Лэй занимаются. Ну и Лаура, конечно, куда же без этой выдры теперь...   
  
— Ты что имеешь в виду?  
  
Крис перебрал пальцами мокрые волосы Чонина на затылке и согрел выдохом плечо.  
  
— Лаура окрутила Рамона. Официально, что меня, разумеется, беспокоит. Обычно Лаура всех предыдущих мужей оставляла без штанов. Не хочется, чтобы Рамон повторил их судьбу. Да, ты вернёшь мне снимок?  
  
— Нет. — Чонин прижался щекой к шее Криса, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Разговор о снимке они начинали не раз, и Чонин постоянно дразнил Криса и издевался, отказываясь снимок возвращать. Всё-таки себя Чонин считал лучшим вариантом, чем статичное изображение.  
  
— Эй, что значит "нет"?  
  
— То и значит. Вдруг ты на него дрочить собираешься?   
  
— Нет, я буду на него выть, потому что оригинала у меня не будет.  
  
— Так я тебе и поверил... Но ты всегда можешь подарить мне меха, и я тебе попозирую в них.  
  
Через полчаса они без спешки собирались, уговорившись, что Чонин всё-таки вернёт Крису проклятый снимок. Когда-нибудь, но вернёт.  
  
Чонин надел джинсы и голубой свитер, а вот кроссовки пришлось вытаскивать из-под лавки. Именно в этот пикантный момент Крису захотелось прижаться к Чонину. Чонин медленно выпрямился и с места не сдвинулся, пока Крис обнимал его за пояс со спины и с томностью целовал в шею.  
  
— Мы ещё можем остаться.  
  
— До отеля чуть больше часа ехать, зато стены там надёжные и куда меньше риск влипнуть, не говоря уж о камерах — Алекс на них лапу наложил. Это лучше, чем лишний раз подвергаться опасности.  
  
— Иногда ты бываешь жутким занудой, — пожаловался Крис, вновь прижался губами к шее и грустно вздохнул.  
  
— Зато у тебя иногда мозги выключаются. Кому-то надо тебя контролировать. — Чонин потянулся за курткой.   
  
Их стили с Крисом опять не сочетались, но так было даже лучше. Чонин вытянул из кармана тёмные очки и надел, потом растрепал слегка влажную чёлку, чтобы прикрыть лоб.   
  
— Подождёшь в машине?  
  
— А ты куда собрался уже?  
  
— Заскочу на минуту в магазинчик напротив. Хочу воды. — Чонин пошарил по карманам, проверяя наличные. Картой размахивать не хотелось. Вряд ли кто-то стал бы искать специально следы, но если уж имелась возможность не наследить вовсе, то почему бы её не использовать?  
  
— Только быстро. — Крис уходил первым, чтобы вместе их не видели. Чонин проследил, как Крис добрался до их машины и забрался в салон. Шофёр стоял на тротуаре у фонаря и курил, ёжась под резкими порывами ветра.  
  
Выждав две минуты, Чонин вышел на улицу следом за Крисом, прошёл мимо машины и перебежал через дорогу. Двери магазинчика были распахнуты, а внутри оказалось тесно из-за полок с товарами. У стены с газетами сидел на раскладном стуле старичок и листал журнал. В дальнем углу слегка нервная на вид девушка читала надписи на этикетках шампуней.  
  
Напитки оказались на полках за прилавком, где у кассы скучал полноватый мужчина с сединой на висках. Чонин направился сразу к кассе, но его опередил невысокий крепкий мужчина с тростью в руке и в добротном костюме. Точно местный, потому что не озаботился накинуть пальто, несмотря на осеннюю погоду и пронизывающий ветер. Хриплым голосом мужчина попросил пачку сигарет и расплатился наличными, опираясь на трость. Мужчина получил свои сигареты и, прихрамывая, отошёл немного, чтобы остановиться у мусорной корзины. Прислонив трость к прилавку, принялся вскрывать пачку.  
  
— Бутылку воды, пожалуйста, — попросил Чонин по-японски и указал на ту, что ему приглянулась. Отвлёкся, потому что трость скользнула по деревянному бортику и почти упала на пол — Чонин поймал её ступнёй и подбросил вверх, подхватил рукой в воздухе и протянул хромому мужчине. Небрежно обронил "домо" в ответ на поток благодарностей и расплатился за бутылку воды. Крышку скрутил на ходу, сделал несколько жадных глотков и вышел из магазинчика. Перебежав через дорогу, подошёл к машине. Шофёр как раз делал последнюю затяжку, так что Чонин со спокойной совестью снова припал к бутылке.  
  
— Господин Ву?  
  
Чонин резко повернулся и уставился на знакомого хромого мужчину из магазинчика.  
  
— Господин Крис Ву? — настойчиво повторил хромец и бросил правую ладонь на рукоять трости.   
  
Чонин плеснул водой из бутылки "хромому" в лицо в тот самый миг, как различил блеск узкой полоски стали. Шатнувшись влево, накрыл ладонью горлышко бутылки и дном ударил в подбородок снизу вверх с такой силой, что "хромой" звучно лязгнул зубами и выронил "трость". Чонин отпрянул и ударил ногой с разворота — "хромому" хватило, чтобы рухнуть на тротуар и отключиться.  
  
— Свяжи понадёжнее и в багажник его! Быстро! — рявкнул выскочивший из салона Крис в адрес шофёра, сам же ухватил Чонина за руку и потянул в машину. Только тогда Чонин и почувствовал, что свитер на правом боку стал влажным и прилип к коже. Медленно отвёл в сторону полу куртки и сдёрнул очки.   
  
Крис зло выругался, потому что на голубом расплывалось бурое пятно. Пришлось снимать куртку и задирать свитер.  
  
— Царапина, успокойся, — вздохнул Чонин, когда Крис схватился за аптечку. — Даже шрама не останется, наверное...  
  
Крис его и слушать не стал: рванул бинт, смял и прижал к длинному порезу. Шофёр как раз сел за руль и поспешил убраться с пустынной пока улицы под несдержанную ругань Криса. Крис продолжал ругаться ещё несколько минут, пока его реплики не обрели наконец смысл.  
  
— Какого дьявола?! Что за пиздец вообще?.. Что он тебе сказал?  
  
— Ничего. Просто назвал твоим именем. Какая разница? Он у тебя в багажнике, Алекс — так или иначе — заставит его говорить...  
  
Крис щедро смочил кусок бинта перекисью и прижал к ране. Чонин глухо зарычал сквозь зубы от боли — защипало бок адски. Попытки отстраниться Крис пресёк тут же.  
  
— Потерпи. — Он коротко поцеловал Чонина и снова принялся издеваться. Потом нанёс на порез мазь, наложил сверху бинт в четыре слоя и прилепил его кусочками пластыря. Убедился, что конструкция держится, и осторожно оправил свитер. Пересев к Чонину, Крис притянул его к себе и погладил по голове.  
  
— Я уже не знаю, чего хочу... — устало пробормотал он Чонину в макушку. — Может быть, ты прав, и тебе нечего делать со мной рядом? Всякий раз подвергать тебя такой опасности...  
  
— Крис, я каждую неделю в кипе фанатских писем получаю парочку с угрозами. Каждая из этих угроз вполне может быть реальной. И знаешь, когда я первый раз приехал в Японию, ничто не предвещало. С тобой рядом я тогда и близко не стоял, но это совершенно не спасло меня от неприятностей. Всё относительно. Абсолютно всё. С той же вероятностью мне и кирпич на голову может свалиться.  
  
Крис прижался губами к его виску, тяжело вздохнул, а потом заставил улечься.  
  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Да нормально. Это всего лишь порез. Ты сам видел. Он даже неглубокий, просто длинный. Да и кровь шла слабо. Лучше подумай о том, кому ты поперёк горла настолько, чтобы посылать по твою душу убийцу.  
  
— Никаких предположений и близко нет. У меня сейчас довольно безобидные проекты и обновление старых связей. Ничего такого. За эти три года почти ничего и не случалось.  
  
— А твои управляющие в Китае? — Чонин прикрыл глаза и улёгся удобнее, пристроив голову у Криса на коленях.  
  
— Всё спокойно. Платят и не возникают.  
  
В отеле в номер Чонин поднимался один, потому что Крис присоединился к Алексу. Хотел разговорить попавшегося убийцу немедленно и сразу узнать результат.  
  
Чонин снял куртку, осмотрел свитер и вздохнул. Постоял у окна со стаканом воды, но потом перебрался на кровать. Лежал и ждал Криса, пока перед глазами не помутнело. Спать он не собирался, но уснул за каких-то пару минут.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Крис с недоумением разглядывал два снимка, сколотых скрепкой. На одном снимке хмурился он сам — в театре, а на другом рассматривал что-то в холле отеля Чонин. На оборотах снимков было написано одно и то же имя — Крис Ву.  
  
Эти снимки нашли у убийцы в нагрудном кармане; Алекс отдал их Крису и продолжил допрос с пристрастием. Убийца молчал и только криво улыбался после каждого удара с непонятным превосходством.  
  
Крис положил снимки в карман пиджака, взял со стола плоскогубцы и протянул Алексу.  
  
— Сломай ему палец. Для начала — один. Вдруг это освежит его память, и он вспомнит имя того, кто ему заплатил.  
  
Алекс пожал плечами, взял плоскогубцы, ловко зажал мизинец и резко повернул с силой. "Гость" орал и рыдал от боли, но на вопросы не отвечал.  
  
— Не заговорит так просто, — подытожил Алекс. — Нужна тяжёлая артиллерия.  
  
— Займись тогда. Будут новости — звони сразу и в любое время.  
  
Крис напоследок проверил все вещи, отобранные у убийцы. Никаких подсказок не обнаружил. Велел Алексу сделать снимки убийцы, чтобы при возможности показать Томуре. Всё-таки убийца был японцем, значит, кто-то из местных мог его опознать. Теоретически. Ну а тот, кто послал убийцу, определённо знал, что у Криса есть фаворит. Причём этот некто ещё и знал, что это означало, раз вручил два снимка. Осталось только узнать, заплатили убийце за одного или за двоих, и какого дьявола именно сейчас?  
  
В номер Крис попал около двух ночи. Чонина нашёл на кровати. Тот спал, свесив руку. На ковре валялся опрокинутый пустой стакан.  
  
Крис поднял стакан, оставил на столе, затем вернулся к кровати и осторожно подхватил руку Чонина, немного сдвинул соню, чтобы тот улёгся удобнее, подложил под голову подушку и погладил по тёмным волосам. Чонин тихо вздохнул, повернулся на бок и свернулся клубком, прижав ладонь к пострадавшему боку. Крис вытянулся рядом, тронул губами лоб Чонина, а потом принялся смотреть и напряжённо думать заодно.  
  
Некто покусился на Чонина — Крис не собирался спускать с рук подобное. Смертный приговор вынес авансом. Нужно всего лишь узнать имя этого "счастливца", чтобы прикончить его. Крис намеревался казнить ублюдка лично — собственными руками и самым жутким способом, чтобы растянуть удовольствие и сполна утолить жажду крови. Например, аккуратно надрезать брюшину, а потом наматывать кишки на карандаш — в час по одному обороту. Может, дней за пять и подохнет, если повезёт. А если нет... подыхать будет дольше. Метраж потрохов Крис уже запамятовал, но решил заменить карандаш на спицу — диаметр меньше, значит, представление будет тянуться дольше.  
  
Чонин рядом шевельнулся, придвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом Крису в плечо. Крису показалось, что дыхание у Чонина не такое, как всегда, а будто немного затруднённое. Наверное, из-за раны и непривычного положения. Крис аккуратно надавил Чонину на плечо, чтобы тот вытянулся на спине, потом настороженно прислушивался. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось.  
  
Утром Криса разбудил грохот. Он спросонья подорвался и огляделся. Чонин сидел на полу рядом с перевёрнутым столиком и растерянно ерошил пальцами волосы на затылке.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Просто вставал с закрытыми глазами и своротил. Семь утра. Тебе надо вставать, или поспишь ещё?  
  
Крис сонно покопался в голове, вспоминая график Чонина. Полтора часа до интервью, точно.  
  
— Закажу завтрак.  
  
— Не надо, я не голодный, — отказался Чонин, подхватил столик и поставил на место, потом поднялся и убрёл в ванную. Крис позвонил Алексу и велел притащить новый свитер Чонину, заодно поинтересовался ходом допроса.  
  
— Пока ничего, — устало ответил Алекс. — То и дело лыбится, гад.  
  
Крис помог Чонину надеть новый свитер и отпустил по делам, утешаясь тем, что Чонин освобождался в три часа — это означало, что они смогут подольше побыть вместе.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Интервью прошло по плану. Чонин изнывал в кресле, отвечал в тысячный раз на одни и те же вопросы и мечтал, чтобы эта пытка поскорее закончилась. Всё-таки со сценой ничто не могло сравниться, разве только съёмки на камеру. Интервью и прочие мероприятия, не связанные с выступлениями, Чонина утомляли и раздражали. Чаще всего ему было на них смертельно скучно.  
  
— Убери это выражение с лица, — недовольно ворчала Санако, подновляя грим. — Сейчас будут делать снимки к интервью. Надо улыбаться так, чтобы все фанатки текли от одного взгляда на снимки. Уж постарайся сразить всех наповал.  
  
Чонин обречённо застонал.  
  
— Даже не надейся, что я тебя пожалею. Хотя бы смотри в объектив со своим фирменным взглядом "имел я вас всех", ну? Вот, уже лучше.  
  
Чонин осторожно поднялся и непроизвольно прижал ладонь к правому боку. Там немного ныло. Особых проблем боль не доставляла, но было несколько неприятно.  
  
— Странно... — Санако смахнула со стола тюбик с кремом, потом пожала плечами. — Вроде тот же, а эффект лучше, чем обычно. У тебя кожа светлее сейчас на хороших тона четыре.  
  
Чонин отмахнулся от замечания Санако и побрёл к фотографам, почуявшим дичь. Всё шло своим чередом, если не считать, что Чонина едва ли не впервые в жизни стали раздражать щелчки и вспышки, которые он давно привык воспринимать как данность.  
  
— Полчаса в прямом эфире, — зудел на ухо Сольчжи, пока Санако приводила Чонина в порядок после завершения съёмок. — Это радио, можешь расслабиться. Вот, просмотри вопросы ещё разок. И постарайся говорить по-японски пободрее. Мы ещё успеваем перекусить, идём?  
  
Во время перекуса Чонин ограничился чашкой чая, чем немедленно спровоцировал скандал. Сольчжи вопил по поводу одного-единственного случая с обмороком так, словно Чонин по десять раз на дню хлопался и непременно от голода. Сольчжи не унимался, поэтому Чонин через силу съел половину шоколадного батончика.  
  
На радио он проболтал положенные полчаса по-японски вполне себе бодро и даже проголодался по-настоящему. Сольчжи засиял тут же, едва Чонин предложил перекусить основательнее. График позволял посидеть в кафе целый час, что они и сделали. Настроение Чонина заложило крутой вираж, и он весь этот час ехидничал, всячески измываясь над бедным Сольчжи.  
  
— Ну всё, последний рывок на сегодня, и ты сможешь вдоволь отоспаться. — Сольчжи перебирал бумаги с отстранённым видом, словно ехидные выпады Чонина его не касались. — Сейчас машина придёт. Если хочешь, сгоняй в туалет. Пять минут у тебя есть.  
  
Предложением Чонин воспользовался — до полудня он только и делал, что пил то воду, то чай. Когда мыл руки, мельком глянул на отражение в зеркале, помедлил и взглянул ещё раз. Санако не ошиблась — он выглядел бледнее, чем всегда. Заметно бледнее.   
  
Чонин огляделся, убедился, что в кабинках никого, и приподнял кофту. Бинт держался на боку и выглядел чистым. Чонин поколебался, но всё-таки отлепил пластырь и попытался поглядеть, что там с порезом. Зашипел от боли, обнаружив, что бинт присох к коже, несмотря на мазь. Кое-как Чонин немного отодрал бинт и осмотрел край пореза. Рана на вид была чистой, хотя местами проступили капли крови — там, где сухая корочка пристала к бинту.  
  
Повозившись немного, Чонин прилепил пластырь обратно, одёрнул кофту и окинул отражение в зеркале придирчивым взглядом. Порядок, если не считать непривычную бледность.  
  
Чонин выскочил из туалета, прошёл к лестнице и торопливо — пять минут точно вышли — сбежал по ступеням на следующий этаж. Почти спустился в холл, но дыхание засбоило, как если бы он глотнул воздуха больше, чем надо, или поперхнулся чем-то. Коснувшись перил, Чонин одолел последние ступени и остановился. Прижал ладонь к губам и попытался прокашляться, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
  
На ладонь плеснуло тёплым. С ошеломлением Чонин медленно отнял ладонь от губ и уставился на густую россыпь красных капель. Машинально облизнул губы и различил во рту металлический привкус.  
  
— У тебя живот прихватило, что ли? Что так долго? — Недовольный голос Сольчжи почти проплыл мимо ушей Чонина. — О, Господи...  
  
Чонин с трудом оторвал взгляд от испачканной кровью ладони и перевёл его на Сольчжи. Тот стоял, выронив бумаги и прижав ладонь ко рту. Смотрел перепуганно и даже не моргал.  
  
Под ключицей и лопаткой справа поначалу знакомо заныло, но внезапно кольнуло намного сильнее. Чонин от боли согнулся и попытался выдохнуть. На плитки под ногами плеснула кровь, а затем эти самые плитки ударили по коленям.   
  
Когда-то это уже было: Чонин прижимался щекой к прохладным плиткам и пытался сделать вдох, но у него ничего не получалось. Кто-то тряс его за плечо и звал по имени. Ну а потом Чонина перевернули на спину, и на него навалилась невыносимо тяжёлая тьма. Зато проблемы с дыханием сразу перестали иметь значение.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Компенсация


	39. Компенсация

 

  
**  
  
Компенсация  
  
**

  
К Томуре Крис нагрянул без предварительной договорённости. Просто пришёл в тот самый притон, из которого уже забирал Чонина, породил панику в рядах персонала минут на десять, а затем его вежливо попросили подождать в знакомой комнате. Даже чай принесли и вазочку с вафлями. Венскими. Томура, как видно, серьёзно относился к подготовке и всегда добросовестно выполнял домашнее задание.  
  
Томура явился через полчаса: оставил охрану в коридоре и степенно присел на диван напротив Криса.  
  
— Простите, я без приглашения, — вспомнил о хороших манерах Крис, — но дело не терпит отлагательств.  
  
— Пустое, — отмахнулся Томура и благодарно кивнул, когда Крис наполнил чаем вторую чашку и придвинул к нему. — У вас хорошая репутация, и вы не похожи на человека, который будет бестолково суетиться из-за ерунды. Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
  
Тут Томура попал пальцем в небо, потому что Крис как раз отлично умел суетиться из-за ерунды и паниковать ради собственного удовольствия, но признаваться в этом было бы глупо. Всегда приятно, когда о тебе думают лучше, чем ты того заслуживаешь.   
  
Крис достал из нагрудного кармана несколько снимков человека, напавшего на Чонина, медленно придвинул их поближе к Томуре.  
  
— Этот тип вчера попытался убить моего фаворита. Я решил обратиться к вам как к человеку, который не просто пользуется влиянием, но и уважаем всеми. Надеюсь, вы сможете мне подсказать, чем этот тип известен и с кем бы он мог вести дела. Или хотя бы дадите мне другую какую-нибудь подсказку.  
  
— Где это произошло? — По счастью, Томура ничего не принял на свой счёт и верно понял, что уж его-то Крис не обвиняет и не подозревает.  
  
Крис повозился с картой на дисплее телефона, затем показал Томуре, куда именно они вчера ездили с Чонином. Снимки, что были у убийцы при себе, Крис тоже Томуре показал.  
  
— Я займусь этим, — решил Томура. — Вы на моей территории, и вы гость. Если кто-то посмел действовать подобным образом без моего ведома, то он бросил тень на моё имя. Это оскорбление для меня. Я немедленно свяжусь с вами, если будут новости.  
  
С Ямамото Крис встретился через час в офисе в Шиндзюку. Рассказывать ничего не потребовалось — Томура уже ввёл Ямамото в курс дела.  
  
— Не волнуйся, все уже роют землю. Я своих тэпподама тоже послал, чтобы потрясли там всё. Но это или китайцы, или ещё кто-то залётный. Из местных никто не стал бы так рисковать без ведома Томуры. Или стал бы, но фатально. На дело пошёл бы смертник. Попытка и взрыв — никаких следов. Допрашивать тебе было бы некого.  
  
— Тогда, получается, исполнитель тоже из левых? Ну раз он пошёл на это, то...  
  
— Обычный убийца, скорее всего. Наёмник. Ему показали цель и сказали, что делать. Вероятно, он и понятия не имел, с кем связывается. Ему заплатили — он сделал, не задавая вопросов. Отчасти тоже неплохой способ замести следы.  
  
У Криса замигал дисплей. Пришло сообщение от Алекса. Он лениво открыл текст и уставился на сумбурную статью. Свежую. Участник популярной корейской группы кашлял кровью и потерял сознание. Выдвигалась версия с покушением — дескать, кто-то из фанатов порезал звезду отравленным клинком.  
  
Пребывая в полнейшей прострации и пытаясь уложить в голове весь этот бред, Крис ответил на вызов.  
  
— Я погнал в клинику Чанёля, — отчитался Алекс, — он тебя там будет ждать. Наша птичка всё ещё не поёт.  
  
— В клинику? — тупо уточнил Крис. Он плохо понимал, где вообще небо, а где земля, где лево, а где право, даже врезался лбом в косяк, не попав с первой попытки в офисную дверь.  
  
— Кай в клинике, адрес тебе сейчас скину. Ещё есть сложности, потому что Кай у нас звезда, и чертовски трудно объяснить, кем мы все ему приходимся, врачам и, например, полиции, которая туда набежала. Поэтому я послал Чанёля туда. Он им такого наплетёт, что они сами всё ему расскажут, лишь бы заткнулся и отстал. В Шибуе, кстати, обнаружился в притоне Цзытао, который официально сейчас в Шанхае. Нашли в любопытной компании любителей пожёстче и одного транса. Свои игрища эти типы засняли на камеру и выложили в сеть. Это так, между прочим, но ты ведь понимаешь, какими будут последствия? Ничего внятного он пока не сказал по поводу своего волшебного и тайного перемещения в пространстве.  
  
— Тогда просто пристрели его, — глухо прорычал Крис. — Хотя нет. Слишком легко.  
  
— Под замок пока посадил. Он всё равно под кайфом и затрахан так, что ничего не соображает.  
  
— Ладно. Держи под замком. Пришли в клинику охрану в любом случае.  
  
Ямамото Крис забрал с собой, хотя тот и сам рвался. Расчёт был прост: Ямамото не только крутился рядом с Томурой, но и имел вес в звёздных и околозвёздных кругах, ещё и по-японски говорил.  
  
— Томура всё равно отчёт потребует, — уже в машине вздыхал Ямамото. — Он ведь и лично заинтересован. Тут на днях с проектом пришли. Если вы с Томурой дадите денег, то можно будет выдвигать требования агентству. Я потом тебе суть расскажу, если это будет иметь смысл.  
  
Крису в эту минуту было точно не до проектов — он всё ещё не до конца уложил в голове случившееся. А в сеть и фото вбросили с пятнами крови у лестницы и немаленьким скопищем людей у фургона скорой помощи. Крис раздражённо спрятал телефон и стиснул кулаки. Никак не мог избавиться от утренних воспоминаний, когда Чонин свалился с кровати и своротил столик.  
  
— Но это странно всё равно, — задумчиво и медленно вещал Ямамото. — Если мальчика порезали вчера вечером, то почему только сейчас подействовало?  
  
— А что, убить должно было на месте? — рыкнул Крис, внутренне холодея от такой перспективы.  
  
— Вообще-то, да. Обычно яд используют как раз в тех случаях, когда невозможно нанести удар наверняка. Поэтому яды настолько мощные, чтобы от одного крошечного укола сваливало сразу и на месте. Это удобно. Чем мощнее яд и чем быстрее он работает, тем быстрее он распадается, и потом уже трудно определить наверняка, что конкретно использовали. А если нельзя точно вычислить инструмент, то найти следы уже невозможно. Чаще всего это выглядит как сердечный приступ. Доказать использование яда практически невозможно. А тут мальчик ночь пробегал и половину дня. В статье пишут, что у него кровь шла горлом. Если не врут, и кровь была красная, то это лёгочное кровотечение. Но это тоже странно. Обычно используют яды, которые вызывают паралич нервной системы, а там уже или на сердце действуют, или на мозг — проще выдать за сердечный приступ или кровоизлияние. Те же яды, которые воздействуют на лёгкие, тоже с эффектом паралича. Человек не может дышать и умирает от удушья, но кровь откуда? Непонятное что-то. Хотя... яды всегда индивидуальны. Один и тот же на разных людей по-разному может действовать.  
  
В клинике в самом деле ждал Чанёль. Ямамото оставил их вдвоём, а сам решил сходить на разведку и узнать побольше в силу своего положения.  
  
Чанёль утащил Криса в угол, усадил на лавку и принялся докладывать, между делом поглаживая Криса по плечу:  
  
— Стафф говорит, что Чонин выглядел нормально, только слишком бледный был. Всё вроде бы шло хорошо, но потом вот он начал кашлять кровью и свалился. Сразу доставили в клинику. Сначала ничего понять не могли, а потом стали разбираться в его данных. Ты знаешь, что у него проблемы с наркозом?  
  
— Знаю, — глухо отозвался Крис. — И целый букет плохих переносимостей различных компонентов.  
  
— Вот именно. Врачи стали разбираться, нашли резаную рану и следы яда искусственного происхождения. Я в этом ничего не понимаю, но они сказали, что реакция получилась не та в силу его индивидуальных физиологических особенностей. Дефекты ферментов, участвующих в метаболизме, — что-то в этом духе. В его случае доза яда получилась токсической, но не летальной. То есть организм закономерно отреагировал на то, что ему противопоказано, из-за чего процессы пошли по-другому, и действие яда изменилось в силу изменения среды. Что-то там не то с кислотностью и другими параметрами, ну и дефекты этих грёбаных ферментов. Он ещё очень много воды пил, чем разжижал яд и выводил с потом и мочой. В общем, тьма кромешная для меня, я вообще ни черта не понял из объяснений, — посокрушался Чанёль и бодро затараторил дальше: — я понял только то, что какое-то время яд и особенности Чонина компенсировали друг друга, вот он и продержался столько времени на ногах, а потом организм такой войнушки не выдержал, и всё пошло по пизде. Ему нужно вывести остатки яда. У него периодически случаются спазмы, во время которых он задыхается. Резерв яда в лёгких, а с печенью, что странно, всё в порядке. Это если кратко. Угрозы жизни нет, он поправится. Ему просто выведут остатки этой гадости и подлечат, но в Корею вовремя он уж точно вернуться не сможет. Правда, на неделе корейской музыки тоже не выступит.  
  
Тут к ним присоединился Ямамото и подтвердил слова Чанёля. По распоряжению Томуры версию с бредовой фанатской выходкой оставили для публики.  
  
— Чтобы полиция не путалась под ногами, — пояснил Ямамото. — Пусть ищут несуществующую фанатку. Сейчас к нему нельзя. Томура уладит этот вопрос к ночи или к утру. Придётся потерпеть.  
  
— Стойте! — Крис поднял перед собой руки и нахмурился. — Вы хотите сказать, что его проблемы с наркозом и прочие ему жизнь спасли?  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Ямамото. — Часть компонентов яда просто отторглась. Его организм не способен некоторые компоненты усвоить вообще, а с другими возникли проблемы из-за дефекта ферментов. Частично они прошли, но в недостаточных дозах, чтобы навредить серьёзно за короткое время. А вот те, которые могли бы убивать долго, наоборот обострились и вылезли раньше срока. Поэтому всё получилось вовремя. Ну и он молодец, конечно, потому что сам пил воду и чай постоянно и снижал этим риск. А вот если бы глотнул сакэ или вина, то летальный исход был бы обеспечен — алкоголь усиливает действие яда.  
  
— Он не пьёт... — пробормотал Крис.  
  
— Вот и отлично. Он поправится, — робко улыбнулся ему Чанёль и погладил по плечу. — Крис, только когда тебя пустят к нему, постарайся его не трогать и не быть слишком близко. Врачи ещё выводят остатки яда, поэтому даже в его выдохах могут быть отравляющие вещества. Вряд ли в убойном количестве, но всё-таки. Это для всех индивидуально.   
  
Крис косо посмотрел на Чанёля, который опять забылся и высказался при Ямамото. Чанёль спохватился и заморгал.  
  
— Прости. Я имел в виду, что вдруг ты полезешь его обнимать на радостях... ну, ты понимаешь?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Алекс встретил его в отеле и затащил в лифт.  
  
— Кое-что выяснили. По поводу цели. Наш дорогой гость признался, что мог выбирать любого из вас. Тебе отдавалось предпочтение, но к тебе подобраться оказалось сложнее. Ты почти никогда не оставался один. Поэтому он переключился на Кая. Он сказал, что уцелевшим занялся бы заказчик непосредственно.  
  
— Имя сказал? — коротко уточнил Крис, методично застёгивая пуговицы на пиджаке.  
  
— Нет. Подтвердил только, что заказчик не местный, не молоденький и носит на правой руке плотную перчатку.  
  
— Одну?  
  
— Да, одну.  
  
Крис отрешённо кивнул.  
  
— Подытожим. Этот некто хотел, чтобы я сдох, а потом собирался что-то сделать с Каем, так? То есть, счёт у него не ко мне, выходит?  
  
— Похоже, что так, — не стал спорить Алекс. — Но Кай чист, как снег.   
  
— Не совсем. Позвони Рамону, пусть проверит колумбийских друзей. Если надо, пусть устроит эксгумацию, но лично увидит голову Гонсалеса. Или не увидит, и мы будем знать наверняка.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— А у тебя вообще другие версии есть? — рыкнул Крис. — Кай поквитался с Гонсалесом и Гуо лично. Лэй надёжен, тело Гуо он видел и опознал, да и я смотрел на это. А Гонсалесу Кай руку разрезал, помнишь? Он там расхреначил всё между указательным и средним пальцами. Помнишь, как Гонсалес выл по этому поводу? Перчатка на правой руке, так? Одна. Гонсалес это.  
  
— Но Рамон же говорил, что через полгода Гонсалеса пустили в расход.  
  
— Значит, соврали. Или Гонсалес всех провёл. Лично никто из нас труп Гонсалеса не видел и в Колумбию не ездил. Может, у них там налёт полиции был, армейский или конкуренты. Гонсалес мог улизнуть. Его не нашли, вот и сказали, что помер — не рассчитывали, что он сможет из Колумбии выбраться. Да что угодно могло случиться. Вплоть до того, что он подкупил кого-нибудь.  
  
— Но как же он до границы добрался? И в Венесуэле он не появлялся — мы бы знали.  
  
— Он не идиот, чтобы лезть на глаза. Как-то всё-таки выбрался, залёг на дно и выждал. Позвони Рамону — пусть проверит и убедится. И пусть проверит все счета Гонсалеса — старые, новые, теневые. Всё, что найти сможет. Если Гонсалес сейчас в Японии, ему нужно место. Что-то вроде студии или мастерской.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— А ты подумай. Он лично собрался возиться с выжившим. Как думаешь, зачем и каким способом? Помнишь ещё, чем он занимался?  
  
Алекс поморщился и взъерошил волосы надо лбом.  
  
— Пиздец.  
  
— Именно. Так что ему нужно место и какие-нибудь подручные. Он знает, что один с Каем не справится. Со мной — тоже. Нужны "мышцы", чтобы скрутить, засунуть в тачку и доставить на место. Сомневаюсь, что "мышцы" он привёз с собой. Обилие иностранцев в одном месте будет выглядеть странным. Значит, он набирал "мышцы", скорее всего, тут. Человек пять, вряд ли больше. Но многое зависит от его финансов. Покажи нашему гостю снимки Гонсалеса. Если опознает, тоже лишний раз убедимся.  
  
— А Цзытао? Ты же понимаешь, что пост он потерял. В Шанхае наверняка уже полюбовались на порно в сети с ним в главной роли.  
  
— Сам им займусь и прямо сейчас.  
  
— Но тогда ведь именно Цзытао слил нам Гонсалеса.  
  
— Это как раз меня и беспокоит, — признался по секрету Крис и сжал с силой кулак — до угрожающего хруста.  
  
— Я так понимаю, что если ты сейчас сорвёшься, останавливать тебя не стоит?  
  
— Ты можешь попытаться, но потом пеняй на себя, — без тени шутки в голосе предупредил Крис и опасно сузил глаза. — Если Цзытао в этом замешан напрямую, я его на двести пятьдесят кусочков разрежу тупой пилочкой для ногтей и без наркоза.  
  
Алекс запер Цзытао в одноместном номере в конце коридора на двадцать шестом этаже. Пояснил свой выбор хорошей звукоизоляцией и не лучшим состоянием номера.  
  
— Там стена была повреждена. Номер в очереди на ремонт, поэтому не сдаётся. Да и выбраться оттуда сложно. Даже если это горе вылезет в окно, ресурсов не хватит, чтобы спуститься живым. Только в виде лепёшки. Мёртвой. Ну и птички там злые и голодные.  
  
В номер Крис заходил настороженно, но засада его не ждала — Цзытао пластом лежал на кровати и страдал. Даже лицо приобрело землистый оттенок. Завидев Криса, Цзытао сжался в комочек и испуганно уставился на него большими глазами. В уголках рта запеклась кровь, под левым глазом набряк фингал, на запястьях темнели следы от наручников и верёвок.  
  
Крис взял стул, поставил в двух шагах от кровати и сел верхом, сложив руки на спинке.  
  
— Ну давай, рассказывай. Лучше без утайки и по порядку.  
  
Цзытао с трудом сглотнул.  
  
— Где я?  
  
— Не надо давить на жалость. Ложь твои шансы не повысит, а вот правда — ещё как. Дай я угадаю... прикатил в Токио вместе с Гонсалесом? — Крис пальнул наугад, но отлично попал, судя по потрясению на лице Цзытао. У того даже губы задрожали и плаксиво изогнулись.  
  
— Не испытывай моё терпение. Просто рассказывай по порядку, — глухо рыкнул Крис.  
  
— Он меня шантажировал, — спустя долгую минуту признался Цзытао и неловко сел, сжав пальцами подушку. — Но я ему ничего не сказал. По собственной воле. Он заставил меня...  
  
Походило на правду, если учесть слова Алекса. Цзытао ничем таким не баловался, но Алекс сказал, что в притоне его нашли обдолбанным и натянутым на чужой член. Наркоту с возбуждающим эффектом Гонсалес вполне мог использовать, чтобы разговорить Цзытао и порушить репутацию. Сразу получил и то, что хотел, и отомстил.  
  
— Давай сначала. Чем он тебя шантажировал?  
  
Цзытао молчал, опустив голову. Крис по-прежнему не собирался его жалеть. Как бы там ни было, Гонсалес любезно подстелил соломки, чтобы сделать падение Цзытао мягким и приятным. Будь у Цзытао серьёзные травмы, Алекс принял бы меры и предупредил. Хотя Крис прекрасно понимал, какими мотивами руководствовался Гонсалес, когда пичкал Цзытао возбуждающими наркотическими смесями. Он хотел, чтобы при просмотре видео ни у кого не возникло сомнений в ориентации жертвы, и чтобы все видели, как жертве нравится всё, что с ней делают. Подчинённые Цзытао сейчас наверняка считали, что Цзытао их годами обманывал, и они служили под началом шлюхи. Показали бы им видео, где Цзытао насиловали против его воли, эффект был бы другим.   
  
— Я жду, — жёстко напомнил Крис.  
  
— Это я нашёл выходы на Гонсалеса для Гуо, — едва слышно признался Цзытао. — Я знал о планах Гуо. А Гуо знал о моём нейтралитете. Он не втягивал меня в свою авантюру, а я молчал и время от времени оказывал ему мелкие услуги в обмен на мелкие услуги с его стороны.  
  
— И его это не беспокоило?  
  
— Нет. Гуо не любил предателей. Моя позиция ему нравилась.  
  
— Но это не помешало ему самому стать предателем. Так, с этим ясно. Гонсалес тоже это знал и угрожал, что раскроет всё мне, так?  
  
Цзытао обречённо кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Ты нашёл для Гуо выходы на Гонсалеса и устранился. Гуо потом вместе с Гонсалесом облажались в Венесуэле. Давай дальше.  
  
— Он связался со мной примерно год назад. — Цзытао замолчал и осторожно потрогал пальцами правый уголок рта. Наверное, растревожил ранку. — Он мне угрожал и требовал информацию о тебе и... Кае.  
  
Крис чуть нахмурился под опасливым взглядом Цзытао.  
  
— Я отказался тогда, но через пару месяцев пришлось пойти на уступки.  
  
— Чем он тебя убедил?  
  
Цзытао сжался на кровати и принялся покусывать нижнюю губу.  
  
— Это не в первый раз? — предположил Крис. — Только в тот раз он оставил видео с клёвой порнухой себе?  
  
— Я рассказал ему про твои дела. И рассказал, что ты отпустил фаворита.  
  
— Дальше что?  
  
— Стразы на сцене, открытые люки, надпилы, падающие лампы... Всякие мелочи. Для Кая. Но он был как заговоренный. Обычно кто-то из других участников попадался. Когда на сцене рассыпали стразы, Кай перепутал стороны и танцевал на другом крыле сцены. Гонсалес рассказал. Он тогда на дерьмо исходил от бешенства. Что бы он ни делал, всё вечно срывалось из-за сущей ерунды. Он тогда снова это сделал. Думал, что я предупреждал Кая, и отыгрался.  
  
Крис с силой стиснул зубы. Стоило только подумать, сколько раз Гонсалес пытался нагадить Каю, и голова начинала нестерпимо ныть от излишка эмоций.  
  
— Гонсалес всё прекратил, когда понял, что я ничего не делал. Какое-то время, наверное, искал варианты. Потом пару раз платил за статьи и пытался как-нибудь очернить имя Кая. Сделать это было сложно, потому что Кай торчал на тренировках и выступал. Ничего кроме. Он был постоянно либо под камерами, либо у всех на глазах. Фанаты ещё. В Корее у Гонсалеса почти не было шансов подобраться ближе. Ну и, я так понимаю, его не особенно радовала мысль тихо убрать Кая. Когда он выяснил, что вы вовсе не видитесь, ещё больше расстроился. Наверняка не скажу, но, мне думается, он хотел, чтобы ты умер у Кая на глазах, а потом он хотел сделать с Каем то, что делал всегда, когда писал картины. Он с самого начала этого хотел, просто ему нужно было убрать Кая со сцены, чтобы о нём забыли. Ну и когда несколько месяцев назад Кай перебрался в Японию, Гонсалес оживился. Не знаю, какие у него были планы, но они резко изменились из-за тебя.  
  
Крис потёр лицо ладонями и задумался, но вскинул голову, потому что Цзытао тихо продолжил:  
  
— Он снова пришёл ко мне. Потребовал выяснить, что у вас происходит. Заставил. Дальше ты знаешь ведь, да? Если ты сидишь тут, то начали с Кая. Здесь до него проще добраться, а ты почти никогда один нигде не ходишь. Это всё, что я знаю. Можешь теперь меня пристрелить. — Цзытао обречённо обмяк и устало вздохнул.  
  
— Ты мог рассказать сразу и всё, и тогда всего этого не было бы. — Крис поднялся со стула, вернул его на место и остановился у кровати. — Раздевайся.  
  
Цзытао с недоверием уставился на него.  
  
— Быстро снимай всё. У меня терпение не бесконечное.  
  
Он внимательно рассматривал Цзытао, пока тот топтался у кровати и стягивал с себя тряпки. Убедился в наличии следов от верёвок, проверил локтевые сгибы и осмотрел синяки, оставшиеся от уколов. На округлых сочных бёдрах у Цзытао темнели характерные пятна — Крис сам слишком часто оставлял похожие. На спине и ягодицах багровели рубцы от стека или плети.   
  
На этом Крис не остановился и осмотрел Цзытао тщательно — больше не доверял и проверял каждое слово всеми доступными способами. Как только убедился, что услышал правду, направился к двери.  
  
— А я? — крикнул ему в спину Цзытао.  
  
— Подождёшь. Я думаю, — отрезал Крис и запер за собой дверь.  
  
Думал в самом деле, пока спускался на девятый этаж и шёл к номеру Алекса.  
  
— Он подтвердил, — порадовал Алекс, завершивший очередной допросный этап. — Сказал, что выглядит Гонсалес несколько иначе сейчас, но на снимок похоже. В расход?  
  
— Погоди пока, — поразмыслив, возразил Крис. — Дадим ещё время Томуре. Хочу знать всё, чтобы решить, как быть.  
  
— Что Цзытао? Номер прибирать?  
  
— Нет. Пусть сидит под замком. Кай решит, что и как с ним будет дальше. Спешить всё равно некуда. У меня нет кандидатов на пост управляющего, так что распорядись пока о номинальном управлении по старой схеме. У Цзытао были помощники, вот пусть они пока всем и занимаются так, словно ничего не случилось. До моего нового распоряжения. Скажешь, что случай пока на рассмотрении. У нас тут война — подождут.   
  
Крис вызвонил Ямамото и коротко пересказал историю с Гонсалесом, заодно сообщив обо всём, что могло Гонсалесу потребоваться.  
  
— Город не маленький, — пожаловался Ямамото, — но попробуем. Человек с одной перчаткой должен привлекать внимание.  
  
— Если не считать нынешнюю погоду, когда он свободно может расхаживать в полном комплекте перчаток.  
  
— Умеешь ты подбодрить, нечего сказать, — обиделся Ямамото.  
  
— У Томуры новости есть?  
  
— Пока ничего, но он решил проблемы в клинике. После полуночи можешь прийти.   
  
— Почему после полуночи?  
  
— До полуночи мальчик будет спать, — с тихим смешком отозвался Ямамото. — И до полуночи тут лишние люди бегать собираются. Сам же знаешь, тут те, кто за него отвечает. С корейской и японской сторон. Они ж кирпичами срут — вдруг что случится. Два дня ведь по графику ещё оставалось, и мальчик их пропустит. А его присутствие и выступления оговаривались заранее. Надо искать компромиссы, а чтобы найти их, надо контролировать состояние звезды. Лучше после полуночи, поверь.  
  
Крис поверил и взглянул на часы. Сто девяносто минут казались ужасающим сроком. Чудовищным настолько, что Крису хотелось умереть на месте, лишь бы не мучиться в ожидании.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Сезон охоты


	40. Сезон охоты - 1

  
  
**  
Сезон охоты — 1  
  
**

  
Сольчжи отобрал у Чонина чашку, поставил на стол у койки и со зловещим видом взял тюбик с дрянью, которой полагалось Чонина растирать. Дрянь была на редкость пекучая и щипучая за счёт каких-то особенных природных компонентов. Стоило лишь подумать о растирании, и у Чонина мучительно зазудело под лопаткой и на правом боку.  
  
— По расписанию, — противным голосом протянул Сольчжи и выразительно посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Я сам.  
  
— Не-е-ет, как ты сам себе спину растирать будешь-то? Я с удовольствием, — Сольчжи кровожадно улыбнулся, — помогу тебе. От всей души. Ты заслужил.  
  
— Обойдусь.  
  
— Ты, десять казней египетских...  
  
Сольчжи подавился продолжением и обернулся на шум — это в палату ввалились Крис и Алекс.   
  
— А что...  
  
— Инспектор Харрис, — невозмутимо назвался Алекс. — Интерпол. Будьте любезны, оставьте нас наедине.  
  
Алекс аккуратно развернул Сольчжи к двери и повёл на выход — мягко, но настойчиво.  
  
— А он? А как же... — Сольчжи попытался указать на Криса, чем Крис тут же воспользовался, чтобы отобрать тюбик с дрянью. Дверь захлопнулась, щёлкнул замок, и Чонин обречённо вздохнул. До этого дня Крис обычно сидел с ним по ночам, а вот днём его принесло впервые.  
  
— Есть новости?  
  
О Гонсалесе Чонину уже рассказали, как и о поисках, но пока никто и ничего не предпринимал. Крис не мог думать вообще, пока Чонин пластом лежал на койке, едва говорил и мёрз, обложенный грелками. Грелки убрали два дня назад, потому что температура наконец пришла в норму, говорить стало легче, как и дышать, правда, вставать пока не разрешали.  
  
— Ничего пока. Но стоит забрать тебя отсюда. — Крис с интересом изучал тюбик. — Мало ли кто может затесаться в ряды персонала, да и ходит тут кто попало.  
  
— Сольчжи — это не кто попало, — вздохнул Чонин и попытался отобрать тюбик с дрянью у подошедшего к койке Криса.  
  
— Это же для растирания, да? Сейчас всё сделаем.  
  
Чонин упёрся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. О да, только о растирании пекучей дрянью он тут и мечтал.  
  
— Куда втирать-то?  
  
— С правой стороны, где лёгкие, — любезно подсказал Алекс и осёкся под ненавидящим взглядом Чонина, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Нужный настрой. Давайте дружно подумаем, что предпринять. Две головы хорошо, а три — ещё лучше. Ситуация дурацкая, но выкручиваться как-то надо. Итак, что мы имеем?  
  
Чонин громко зашипел, потому что Крис коварно прижал ладонь к его лопатке с прослойкой в виде дряни для растирания. В кожу немедленно вцепились миллионами мелких зубок невидимые крошечные пираньи.  
  
— Труп. Один. Зато прямо сейчас! — глухо прорычал Чонин.  
  
— Больно? — заволновался Крис и, добрая душа, повозил ладонью по спине, распределяя мазь по большей площади. Чонин чуть не взвыл — лопатку будто огнём охватило. Он стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся из груди вой, и сдавленно прохрипел:  
  
— Пальчиком себе шею потрогай...  
  
Крис озадаченно осмотрел ладонь, пожал плечами и потрогал шею пальцем. Чонин получил невыразимое моральное удовлетворение от гримас на лице Криса и расплылся в довольной улыбке, потому что Крис предсказуемо принялся тереть и чесать шею в попытках унять жар и нестерпимый зуд, чем, разумеется, только всё ухудшил.  
  
— Срань Господня, и это лекарство? — взревел Крис. — Фу, оно ещё и воняет...  
  
— Не только. Кожа потом лоскутами отходит, — порадовал его Чонин. — Там то ли змеиный яд, то ли гадость похуже, зато вроде как стимулирует кровообращение, прогревает и рассасывает уплотнения в лёгких. Что-то в этом духе. Вообще-то тебе следовало надеть перчатки. На руках оно не чувствуется почти, но теперь кожа на пальцах у тебя точно облезет.  
  
— Схожу за чаем, — дипломатично решил Алекс, поглазев на них обоих с минуту. — Вы как раз с растиранием разберётесь.  
  
Чонин проводил Алекса взглядом, потом растянулся на койке, чтобы Крису удобнее было растирать спину справа. Стиснув зубы, Чонин терпел и ждал, когда его муки закончатся.  
  
— У тебя тут всё уже красное. — Крис огладил лопатку. — Теперь спереди растереть надо?  
  
— Бок сначала. — Чонин повернулся и закинул за голову правую руку. Смотрел на Криса, пока тот медленно вёл большим пальцем по коже в подмышке, и молчал. Крис точно делал не то, что следовало, но Чонину это нравилось, несмотря на жар, который вызывала мазь. Только когда он прикрыл глаза, Крис взялся за бок всерьёз, разогревая мышцы и проходясь ладонью по рёбрам. Потом Крис прижимал ладонь к правой стороне груди и разминал мышцы под ключицей, снова растирал бок, пока кожа не покраснела.  
  
Усевшись на койке, Чонин подтянул к себе верхнюю часть больничной робы, накинул и нашарил на спине тесёмки, чтобы завязать. Крис рядом шуршал упаковкой с влажными салфетками и вытирал ладони. Как раз закончил, когда Чонин переключился на другую пару тесёмок. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Крис принялся завязывать тесёмки сам.  
  
— Томура и Ямамото говорят о новом проекте по манге. Собираются снимать фильм. Масштабность предполагает сотрудничество с Кореей.  
  
— Что за манга? — Чонин не стал сопротивляться и позволил Крису будто бы незаметно усадить себя на колени и погладить по спине.  
  
— Долгоиграющая. Один фильм они снимали уже лет десять назад, ну и сериал небольшой. Хотят переснять и в планах около трёх картин. Может, ты знаешь... "Проклятый остров".  
  
Чонин задумался и порылся в памяти, кивнул.  
  
— Помню что-то такое. Хотя не сказал бы, что воспоминания приятные.  
  
— Жёсткие жанры. — Крис осторожно отвёл волосы со лба и легонько прикоснулся губами. — Они хотят, чтобы ты сыграл условно отрицательного персонажа, охотника на вампиров. Персонаж не центральный, но один из главных. До третьего фильма. В третьем фильме как раз он становится центральным героем. Продюсер — Ямамото. Исполнительным продюсером буду я, если ты согласишься. Ну и инвестором.  
  
Чонин с изумлением уставился на Криса, уперевшись ладонью ему в грудь.  
  
— Крис, ты соображаешь, о чём говоришь? Даже если ты собираешься быть крупным инвестором и претендовать на место исполнительного продюсера, это... Тебе придётся работать всерьёз. Задача продюсера — обеспечить коммерческий успех проекта. Вкалывать придётся от начала проекта до начала проката. Вникать придётся в каждую стадию кинопроизводства, планировать и доводить до итога, работать с рекламщиками и инвесторами, заниматься вопросами финансирования, проводить маркетинговые исследования, всё и всех координировать, анализировать бизнес-показатели... Исполнительному продюсеру разве что не надо забивать голову техническими вопросами, но даже тогда...  
  
— Тише. — Крис прижал пальцы к его губам. — Думаешь, Ямамото и Томура не объяснили, что меня ждёт? У меня образование управленца, я не один год занимался коммерческими проектами и умею извлекать прибыль. Конечно, я мало смыслю в кинопроизводстве, телевиденье и прочем, поэтому они и предложили начать вот так. Зато мы занимаемся вопросами актёрского состава в том числе, и это даёт нам возможность диктовать условия. Тут нам нужно твоё согласие. Если ты согласен, мы будем настаивать на твоём участии в съёмках. Это выгодно всем, потому что роль тебе предлагают значимую, но не главную пока, а значит, ты сможешь как участвовать в съёмках, так и заниматься тем, чем занимаешься обычно. Лишний стимул для агентства согласиться на это.   
  
— Ну да, только они при этом сдерут же с вас кучу всего в качестве компенсации, — проворчал Чонин и попытался вывернуться у Криса из рук.  
  
— Знаю. Пусть попробуют. В конце концов, я лично им заплачу любую сумму, но ты появишься в этом фильме. — Крис притянул его к себе и потёрся губами о подбородок.  
  
— Хреновое начало карьеры продюсера, — фыркнул Чонин. — Ты хоть представляешь, какой поднимут визг? Возможностей проявить себя в качестве актёра у меня было мало, для большинства в таком амплуа я кот в мешке. Это невыгодно по умолчанию.  
  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим...  
  
Чонин зарылся пальцами в волосы Криса на затылке и закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Тихо выдохнул от прикосновения большой ладони к бедру, уцепился левой рукой за плечо и лизнул нижнюю губу Криса.  
  
— Дверь...  
  
— К дьяволу. — Крис продолжил поцелуй и сдвинул ладонь с бедра к паху.  
  
— Хочешь меня? — торопливо шепнул Чонин и легонько сжал кончик языка зубами, чтобы помешать ответить. Крис возмущённо зарычал, вознамерился уже подхватить Чонина на руки, но оба едва не свалились с койки.  
  
Распахнувший дверь Алекс остался стоять с невозмутимым выражением на лице. Держал в руках поднос с чашками и пузатым чайником.  
  
Чонин незаметно сунул Крису кулаком в бок, сполз с твёрдых колен и сел на койке нормально. Крис выругался сквозь зубы, неохотно сходил к двери и запер, потом помог Алексу налить чай и раздать всем чашки. Неловкая пауза растянулась минуты на три.  
  
Алекс негромко кашлянул наконец, привлекая внимание, поставил полупустую чашку на подлокотник кресла и закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
— Давайте займёмся решением насущных проблем. Где-то в Токио сейчас прячется Гонсалес. Мы ничегошеньки не знаем о его ресурсах и возможностях, можем только предполагать. Официально известно, что Кай лежит в клинике в критическом состоянии...  
  
Чонин скептично вскинул правую бровь — своё критическое состояние он-то и не заметил.  
  
— Мы бы тебя и вовсе убили официально, но в прессе же такое начнётся, поэтому пока приходится врать про критическое состояние. Томура всё устроил. Завтра к тебе перестанут всех пускать, а официально объявят, что твоё состояние ухудшилось. Ты буквально при смерти. Поэтому сегодня ночью ты незаметно исчезнешь из клиники.  
  
— Вот в этом я смысла не вижу, — мигом ощетинился Крис. — Пускай торчит в клинике под замком и играет умирающего. Сами разберёмся.  
  
— Да ни хрена! — возмутился Чонин, которому в принципе клиники не нравились, как и сидение под замком.  
  
— Оба заткнитесь, — утомлённо подсказал Алекс. — Нельзя его в клинике оставлять. Хрен знает, поверит ли Гонсалес, что Кай на полпути в мир иной. Для Гонсалеса именно он — центральная мишень. Оставим в клинике, Гонсалес, чего доброго, не поверит и решит взорвать всё крыло. А ещё может купить кого-нибудь из персонала или ещё что организовать. Проще обмануть и одновременно отвлечь. Врём, что Кай при смерти, и подсовываем под нос Криса.  
  
— Ладно, Гонсалес не в курсе милых особенностей жертвы, поэтому, допустим, он поверит, что одна из целей практически устранена, но как мы будем ему меня подсовывать?  
  
— Тут вот и загвоздка... — Алекс вздохнул и взял в руки чашку. — Мы слишком мало знаем. У Томуры уйма народа, но искать Гонсалеса они могут несколько месяцев. Если Гонсалес ещё и никуда не выходит, так и все полгода.  
  
Чонин вытянулся на койке на животе и поболтал ногами в воздухе. Думал, пока не принялся рассуждать вслух под заинтересованными взглядами с обеих сторон.  
  
— Многое зависит от того, что сказал подосланный убийца. Гонсалес мог вылезти из норы и дать ему задание, после чего он засел в норе снова и ждал новостей, а искал удобный случай именно убийца. Или же Гонсалес лично следил и дал отмашку убийце. Нам выгоднее, если Гонсалес следил лично. Если следил, то видел. А раз видел, то он поверит, что я якобы при смерти.  
  
— Нет, убийца говорит, что получил задание и действовал сам, — возразил Алекс.  
  
— Тогда хуже. Гонсалес ничего не видел и может заподозрить всех во лжи. Более того, убийца не успел отчитаться, а значит, Гонсалес мог допустить, что его посланца схватили. Тогда он срочно сменил нору...  
  
— Это всё не имеет смысла, — перебил Крис и решительно рассёк воздух ребром ладони. — Убийца тоже может нести любой бред — понимает же, что не жилец. Лично я вижу только один выход — ловля на живца. Завтра даём прессе нужную нам информацию, после чего я изображу убитого горем человека. Отправлюсь в клуб какой-нибудь или бар, прикинусь, что набираюсь до зелёных чертей. Если Гонсалес или его подручные следят, они воспользуются шансом, схватят меня и повезут на место. Так мы Гонсалеса и найдём. Алекс, у тебя лишние маячки завалялись?  
  
Алекс кивнул, а вот Чонину план ни черта не понравился.  
  
— А если он сидит там, куда трудно добраться быстро? Кто знает, что он с тобой сделать успеет до подхода подмоги?  
  
— Он наверняка захочет поболтать и поблистать — долго ждал. — Крис показал один палец и добавил к нему второй. — Если он мне что-нибудь и сломает, то я на сцене не скачу — переживу. Даже если пару пальцев отпилит, я обойдусь. Ну и я же не буду набравшимся на самом деле. Я буду очень даже трезвым и опасным.  
  
— Всё равно херня, — заупрямился Чонин.  
  
— Да нет, Крис дело говорит, — не согласился Алекс. — Это лучший способ всё выяснить. Потыкать палочкой и посмотреть на реакцию. Лучше бы роль палочки играл тот, кого не жаль, но Гонсалес поведётся только на Криса. Если Гонсалес поверит, что с тобой почти покончено, у него всё загорится от возможности заполучить Криса и закончить это дело.  
  
Чонин сел на койке и внимательно осмотрел Алекса и Криса. Эти двое уже явно обдумывали детали предстоящей авантюры и не собирались останавливаться.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда я тоже пойду с Крисом и полюбуюсь на его скорбь.  
  
— Срань Господня! Как ты туда пойдёшь, если ты при смерти? — свирепо вопросил Крис.  
  
— Я умею пользоваться гримом. Меня ни одна душа не узнает, даже ты.  
  
— Не пойдёт, — железным тоном отчеканил Крис.  
  
— Так себе идея. А вдруг Гонсалес тебя узнает? — согласился с Крисом Алекс.  
  
— Предлагаете мне всерьёз сидеть под замком? — поинтересовался с сарказмом Чонин.  
  
— Да, — в один голос тут же отозвались Крис и Алекс.  
  
Чонин скрестил руки на груди и плотно сжал губы. Сидеть под замком он точно не собирался — без того торчал под замком в клинике слишком много времени.  
  
— Уже по лицу видно, о чём он думает. У меня народа маловато, — мрачно предупредил Алекс.  
  
— Прицепим наручниками паршивца — и все дела.  
  
— Думаешь, наручники его остановят?  
  
— Не разрушай чужие иллюзии, — буркнул Чонин, сердито глянув на Алекса. — Одного я его никуда не пущу.  
  
— С чего вдруг? Я тебя отпустил, а ты не вернулся. Тебя и спрашивать никто не собирается, — зарычал Крис.  
  
— Пойдёшь один — точно не вернусь, потому что ты со мной не считаешься. Как помнишь, это моя претензия номер один. — Чонин ядовито улыбнулся и демонстративно принялся ждать.  
  
— Его величество не в духе. — Алекс налил себе ещё чая и бросил весёлый взгляд на помрачневшего Криса. — Разбирайтесь сами. Пока план следующий: бросаем кость прессе, убираем мишень из клиники, ведём другую мишень в злачное место и наливаем чем покрепче, потом ждём, что предпримет Гонсалес. Остальное меня не касается, поэтому я умываю руки. Кай, будь готов к полуночи. Можешь к месту испытать грим и продемонстрировать навыки. Гонсалесу ни к чему видеть, как ты уматываешь от врачей. Гонсалес должен верить до последнего, что ты в клинике и при смерти.  
  
— На последнем издыхании, да-да, я помню. Мне кое-что понадобится. — Чонин перебрался к столу, оторвал лист от блока с бумагой и принялся составлять список, пока Крис дулся, как мышь на крупу.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Чонина забирали из клиники в час ночи. Томура любезно предоставил машину и шофёра, которому полагалось забрать Чонина, пока Крис будет торчать в салоне. Чонин обещал замаскироваться, поэтому и забирал его человек, прежде рядом с Чонином не крутившийся.  
  
Крис ощупал собственную челюсть, когда увидел на стоянке шофёра в компании сухощавого мужчины под сорок на костылях. Тип сутулился, опирался костистыми морщинистыми руками на костыли и натурально так подволакивал правую ногу. Волосы у него были побиты сединой, брови — тяжёлые и широкие — срослись на переносице, веки казались припухшими, а вот губы — тонкими. В целом тип выглядел неопрятным и вечно всем недовольным. Крис даже всерьёз испугался, что шофёр забрал не того, потому что тип не имел с Чонином ничего общего. Совершенно. Ни грамма.  
  
— Челюсть подбери, — буркнул тип до боли знакомым низким голосом, забираясь в салон и плюхаясь на сиденье рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Кхм...  
  
— Свои. — Чонин впихнул ему в руки костыли и блаженно потянулся, расправив широкие плечи под потрёпанным свитером. — Вижу, ты впечатлён.  
  
Крис в самом деле был впечатлён и внимательно Чонина разглядывал, чтобы понять, как же этому паршивцу удалось такое с собой сотворить.  
  
— Руками не трогай. Всё еле держится. Цеплял наспех и так себе, мне ведь только до отеля доехать, значит, маскарад короткий, чтоб быстро от этого всего избавиться. Видишь? Не соврал. Гонсалес меня не узнает, раз даже ты узнать не смог.  
  
— Ты собираешься в таком виде идти со мной?  
  
— Нет. Будет странно, если я всюду стану за тобой поспевать на костылях. Другое что-то придумаю.  
  
Уже в отеле Чонин принялся избавляться от маскировки в кабине лифта. Всучил Крису костыли и аккуратно отлепил брови, потом отклеил плёнку с одного века, другого, содрал плёнку со скул.  
  
— Я бы узнал тебя по ушам, — хмыкнул Крис, едва эти самые уши увидел.  
  
— Поэтому я и прикрыл их волосами. — Чонин стянул парик и взъерошил родные волосы, изрядно перепачканные гелем.  
  
— Жуть.  
  
— Мне просто надо в ванную. — Чонин поморщился и почесал кожу на виске. — Никто не обещал, что будет приятно, но я могу и потерпеть. Мне же не весь день в замаскированном виде бегать. Но ты можешь попробовать ещё раз сказать, что я буду сидеть под замком, пока ты станешь крутить задницей перед Гонсалесом.  
  
— И что тогда? — Крис обнял костыли в ожидании.  
  
— Тогда я развернусь и пойду к себе, потому что знать тебя не знаю и знать не хочу. Ты сказал, что ты мой. Ты солгал? — Чонин повернулся к нему лицом и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
— Нет, — хриплым голосом отозвался Крис. — Я всего лишь не хочу рисковать тобой. Это из-за меня Гонсалес тебя убить хочет, мне и исправлять.  
  
— Ни черта. Это я захотел быть наживкой. Это я раскромсал ему руку. Намеренно. Я хотел, чтобы он не мог рисовать больше. И я тогда убил бы его, будь у меня такая возможность. Он правильно выбрал цель.  
  
— Но наживкой ты стал из-за меня...  
  
— Руку я мог ему и не кромсать. Меня никто об этом не просил. Я сделал это по собственной воле. Потому что хотел. И именно это его добило. Давай не будем спорить из-за ерунды, хорошо? Я в той же степени не хочу рисковать тобой, поэтому без меня ты никуда не пойдёшь. Я даже иду на жертву и согласен замаскироваться, лишь бы тебе было спокойнее. Но без меня ты не пойдёшь.  
  
— Ставишь условия?  
  
— Нет. Ты говорил, что ты мой джин. Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты остался жив, поэтому мы пойдём вместе. Если нет, то знать тебя я не желаю.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я мучился дальше? Если Гонсалес меня прикончит, мне хоть не придётся страдать и ломать голову, вернёшься ты когда-нибудь ко мне или не вернёшься...  
  
— Трёх гвоздей достаточно, — перебил Чонин и опасно сузил глаза. — Не надо забивать четвёртый и торговаться. Гонсалес не имеет к этому никакого отношения. И только из-за одного Гонсалеса я не стану поспешно принимать решение. Если помнишь, я полгода провёл рядом с тобой практически без надежды на что-либо. Подождёшь и ты — не надорвёшься.  
  
— Чонин...  
  
— Слышать не желаю. Разберёмся с Гонсалесом — поговорим. — Паршивец вывалился из лифта на нужном этаже и бодро зашагал к номеру, у двери остановился и сложил руки на груди. — Ну?  
  
Крис обречённо вздохнул, послушно открыл дверь и запустил Чонина внутрь. В ванной они уже привычно отмывали друг друга. Крис заодно и осмотрел след от пореза, который неплохо заживал.  
  
— Ты в самом деле этого хочешь? — Чонин немного повернул голову, позволив Крису оценить строгий профиль.   
  
— Ты о том, о чём я подумал? — От губки остались мыльные разводы на смуглой спине. Крис осторожно провёл ладонью, смывая пену с горячей кожи.  
  
— Тебе так надо быть продюсером? А как же твои дела?  
  
— А что с ними? Перестань. Ты же знаешь, что я занимался коммерческими проектами. Развлекательные центры, помнишь? Не такой уж я и ноль в этой сфере.  
  
— Но разве ты не планировал постепенно уходить в политику? — Чонин повёл плечом, чтобы Крису было удобнее смывать с него мыльную пену.  
  
— Этим занимается семья. Лично мне политика никогда не нравилась. Помимо этого, у меня достаточно средств. Они всё время пополняются. Я могу себе позволить вложить эти средства, например, в фильм с твоим участием. Ты в этом разбираешься и наверняка представляешь себе, какие выгоды это может принести.  
  
— Именно. Может. — Чонин повернулся лицом к нему и посмотрел с серьёзностью в глазах. — Ты тоже наверняка знаешь, что далеко не все картины окупаются. Некоторые ленты жрут по сто миллионов, а в прокате не собирают даже двадцати. Восточные картины редко бывают крупнобюджетными и не так часто попадают в мировой рейтинг.  
  
— Представь себе — я уже анализирую причины. К слову, и я, и Ямамото — продукт двух культур. Ты можешь в нас поверить. А можешь и не верить. Но ты не можешь запретить нам попытаться, потому что мы с ним как раз в тебя очень верим. Согласен, начало у нас осторожное. У тебя не главная роль, но сам сюжет манги и примерный сценарий фильма стоящие. Просто дай нам попытаться. Судить будешь по результату. Я тебе ещё не говорил, но мы тебя планируем заставить петь. Танцевать будешь в клипе. Музыка пойдёт в фильм. Японские и английские версии. Может быть, будут и корейские — потом посмотрим.  
  
— Планы у тебя, конечно...  
  
— Это мои деньги и деньги Томуры. Нам и музыку заказывать. Заказываем мы тебя и пытаемся раскрутить к третьему фильму. Это для тебя возможность. И возможность покруче, чем может дать тебе агентство. От агентства мы тебя при этом не отрываем, страховка есть. Что тебя не устраивает?  
  
— Да всё меня устраивает. — Чонин вздохнул и отступил под струи воды, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос. — Мне просто не по себе, что ты рискуешь из-за меня кровными деньгами.  
  
— А это уже мой выбор. И деньги мои. Что хочу, то с ними и делаю. — Крис с наслаждением запустил пальцы в тёмные пряди и тщательно промыл их. Вытянув Чонина из-под воды, привлёк к себе, погладил пальцами по губам и поцеловал.  
  
— Я же не усну так просто теперь, — пробормотал Чонин, обхватив его руками за пояс.  
  
— А как уснёшь?..  
  
Выслушать планы не получилось, потому что Чонин заставил его наклонить голову. Сминал губы, дразнил быстрыми касаниями языка, покусывал, прилипал к Крису всем телом и нагло тёрся. От такого напора из головы вылетало всё. Даже мелькнувшая мысль о полотенце заблудилась в частых поцелуях.  
  
Путешествие из ванной в комнату получилось долгим из-за черепашьей скорости и остановок на каждом шагу — как раз обсохли от внутреннего жара. Крис трогал Чонина и отвечал на бесчисленные поцелуи, а Чонин трогал его и пытался завладеть мгновенно отозвавшимися на возбуждение сосками. Оба откровенно и непристойно плавились от близости и даже не пытались скрыть желание.  
  
Заприметив на диванном столике нужную бутылку и презервативы, Крис попытался повлиять на курс. Чонин предсказуемо заупрямился, пока сам не увидел всё необходимое, тогда только благосклонно повернул к дивану.   
  
До дивана они добирались минуты три. Крис запнулся об него и плюхнулся на кожаную обивку. Чонин тут же радостно свалился сверху и получил, наконец, доступ к груди. Коленями сполз на ковёр, протиснулся у Криса между ног и сжал губами сосок, одновременно впившись пальцами в бёдра. Крис позволил свалить себя и упёрся затылком в спинку дивана, немного сдвинулся пониже и хрипло застонал от лёгких покусываний. Чонин ещё влажными волосами задел покусанный сосок, пока поцелуями мостил себе дорожку по груди к другому соску.  
  
Крис кончиками пальцев оглаживал проступающие под кожей на спине позвонки, левой рукой ворошил мокрые пряди на затылке и притягивал голову Чонина к груди ещё ближе. Жмурился от рваных выдохов и сильнее упирался затылком в спинку дивана, когда чувствовал прикосновения твёрдых губ, быстрого языка и сильных пальцев. Чонину нравилось трогать его грудь, и ему в такие мгновения совершенно не хотелось стыдиться собственной отзывчивости. Наверное, именно потому, что Чонину действительно нравилось целовать соски, покусывать, жадно втягивать в рот и играть с ними пальцами. Чонин с таким увлечением этим занимался, что заподозрить его в неискренности не смог бы никто.  
  
Подушечкой по влажной от слюны коже Чонин рисовал круг, слегка нажимая на припухший сосок, а Крис тихо умирал, сжимая ногами жёсткие бока Чонина. В животе медленно, но неотвратимо разгорался огонь. Тепло и тяжесть подсказывали, что у Криса уже всё стояло. Он немного выгибался и ёрзал под Чонином, потому что хотел большего. Сам не понимал, чего именно, пока Чонин не провёл пальцем от промежности к копчику.  
  
Чонин пытался нашарить рукой бутылку на столике, а Крис тянул его к себе, чтобы завладеть губами. Как ни странно, но в итоге получилось у обоих. Крис целовал и ловил кончик языка, а Чонин позволял ему это и гладил пальцами нежную кожу между ягодицами, пачкая её смазкой. Собирал капли подушечкой и вталкивал меж подрагивающими краями, растирал внутри по стенкам и мучительно медленно двигал пальцем, сводя Криса с ума и заставляя страдать от нетерпения.  
  
— Ты меня убьёшь, если я буду... немного груб? — задыхаясь, спросил хриплым шёпотом Чонин.  
  
Вместо ответа Крис прикоснулся к его лицу ладонями, притянул ближе и нетерпеливо поцеловал. Прямо сейчас ему было наплевать на детали. Он мог лишь почти беззвучно стонать — Чонин одним пальцем уже не ограничивал себя. Трогал и внутри, и снаружи, даже пощипывал края, чтобы Крис вздрагивал всем телом и требовал большего.  
  
Именно в такие минуты Крис чувствовал себя наиболее уязвимым. Потому что пальцами Чонин мог раскрывать его, мог дразнить, мог заставить даже дойти до оргазма или быстро пальцы убрать, но сам Чонин при этом был Крису неподвластен. Но вот когда Крис сжимал мышцами член Чонина в себе, тогда этот паршивец был у него в руках — полностью и всецело. Тогда уже не имело значения, насколько паршивец будет груб или ласков, потому что он тогда принадлежал Крису вместе с собственным удовольствием.  
  
Чонин прижался губами к его соску, одновременно оглаживая пальцами растянутые края заднего прохода. Провёл ладонями по бёдрам и подхватил, чтобы придвинуть Криса ближе к себе. Держал крепко, с силой впиваясь в мышцы. Крис отчётливо чувствовал те места, на которых потом распустятся лиловые пятна. Грудь и соски Чонин уже пометил губами. Лизнул вдоль ключицы и потёрся носом о шею, зацеловал, оставляя следы под кадыком. Снова сдвинул ладонь и таким естественным прикосновением прошёлся по твёрдому члену, мягко прижал его к животу Криса. Смотрел пристально, позволяя разглядеть в тёмных глазах опасные искорки, дышал тяжело и неровно — выдохи Крис чувствовал подбородком и глаза тоже не отводил. Ждал.  
  
Хватка на бёдрах усилилась за миг до резкого толчка. К приоткрывшимся губам тут же прижались, целуя властно и грубо, пачкая слюной и прихватывая язык, не разрешая звукам нарушать тишину. Мгновение передышки ошеломило, а за ним последовал ещё рывок. Бороться с этим не получалось. Крис просто пытался развести ноги шире, но лишь сильнее ощущал в себе толстый член, которым жёстко раздвигали стенки и заполняли, входили в тело, растягивая мышцы. Вместе с наполненностью и растяжением приходило удовольствие, невыносимое. Когда "слишком" и "мало" на грани, когда и то, и другое равноценны.  
  
Чонин нетерпеливо целовал его шею, почти кусал, впивался пальцами в бёдра и раз за разом толкался резко и быстро, отрывисто. Прижимался узкими бёдрами, вжимался с силой, будто хотел целиком себя втолкнуть, стремительно отстранялся и вновь толкался. Кожаная обивка от трения под Крисом звучно поскрипывала, пока он сам пытался схватиться за Чонина и удержаться на месте или двигаться вдвоём. Но быстрые толчки не давали возможности сосредоточиться. Даже в голове все мысли смешивались, оставляя только впечатления и эмоции. Чонин по-прежнему до боли впивался пальцами в бёдра и торопливо насаживал на член до усиливающегося чувства тепла внутри. Стенки нагревались, сжимались вокруг ствола, пульсировали, лишая Криса способности думать вообще.  
  
Внезапная остановка показалась катастрофой. Крис хрипло дышал, дёргался всем телом и не мог понять, что, дьявол побери, вообще происходит. До короткого поцелуя в плечо. Влажные волосы скользнули по коже, дразня щекоткой. Твёрдыми губами Чонин провёл от плеча до соска, плотно сжал и потянул. Оттягивал вершинку снова и снова, чтобы Крис выгибался и задыхался. До нового резкого толчка. Чонин снова прижимался бёдрами, настойчиво вдвигал член и брал жёстко, как и предупреждал. Наполнял Криса собой, швырял в пустоту и опять встряхивал, превращая тепло внутри в пламя.  
  
До новой внезапной остановки, из-за которой Крису хотелось убивать. Затишье после частых толчков казалось издевательством. Невыносимым. Как будто свечу задули, погасив свет именно тогда, когда он необходим.  
  
Чонин снова поцеловал его в плечо и прижался. Скользнул округлой головкой по ягодице, потёрся, чтобы неожиданно плавно войти одним тягучим движением. Подался назад так же тягуче и медленно. Вышел полностью, опять потёрся головкой, издевательски растягивая края, и неторопливо вставил член.   
  
Крис рано обрадовался, потому что Чонин ещё раз сделал это: медленно вышел, потёрся и снова медленно заполнил членом. Несколько минут пытки, и Чонин задвигался неторопливо. Уже не доставал член полностью, но толкался лениво и плавно. Смотрел, как Крис под ним сходил с ума и пытался двигаться сам с нужной скоростью. Жар таял до тепла, и Крису хотелось снова убивать, потому что близкий недавно оргазм отдалился. Глухой стон как будто стал для Чонина сигналом к началу новой гонки. Снова безумная скорость, резкие толчки. Пальцами Чонин впивался в мышцы до синяков, а губами обжигал шею и грудь Криса. Крис почти ударялся на каждом толчке затылком о мягкую спинку дивана. Руками скользил по влажной от пота спине, где под ладонями сокращались гибкие мышцы. Слышал отрывистое "Крис" и жмурился, чтобы не упустить оргазм на этот раз.  
  
Но Чонин опять всё порушил и остановился, чтобы двигаться мучительно медленно и слишком нежно. Контраст получался безумно жестоким. Разгорячённое грубым и одновременно чувственным натиском тело умоляло об освобождении, но вместе с этим упивалось плавными движениями. У Криса ступни и кисти сводило от прикосновений Чонина. Он изо всех сил притягивал Чонина ближе непослушными руками и вскидывал бёдра выше. Задыхался от беспорядочных поцелуев, натыкался на язык Чонина у себя во рту языком собственным, ошеломлённо замирал под тяжестью Чонина и безуспешно пытался предугадать, что же Чонин сделает теперь.  
  
Чонин вообще отодвинулся и прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Целовал и покусывал кожу, трогал пальцами ноющие от напряжения мышцы, гладил ладонями и нажимал, вынуждая раскрываться полностью. Подушечками обводил растянутое его же членом отверстие, проскальзывал пальцами внутрь, тёр стенки, проталкивал пальцы глубже и гладил. Наклонив голову, неожиданно коснулся кончиком языка пульсирующего члена и провёл от основания к головке, напоследок коротко поцеловал Криса в живот. Крис пытался сделать вдох и не мог. Смотрел на Чонина, крупно дрожал и старался как-нибудь вскинуться.   
  
Горячая ладонь легла на живот и мягко надавила, удерживая Криса на месте. Чонин придвинулся, снова поцеловал в живот, потом выше, ещё, добрался до груди и помучил соски губами, зацеловал шею и желанно впился пальцами в бёдра. На этот раз и впрямь позволил себе сорваться с цепи. С отчётливыми шлепками на каждом толчке врезался бёдрами, стискивал пальцами мышцы до острой боли, шумно и неровно дышал, отрывисто прижимался губами к шее, дёргал Криса к себе, безжалостно насаживая вновь и вновь на член до коротких стонов и скрипа обивки. Потом упирался руками и больше не держал, встряхивал Криса быстрыми толчками под необходимым им обоим углом и разрешал подаваться навстречу, обнимать и притягивать ближе.  
  
Скоро Криса перестало волновать что-либо вообще. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о реальности и воспринимать её хоть как-нибудь. Волны удовольствия постепенно слабели, но отпускали неохотно. Он даже не открыл глаза, когда его сдвинули и заставили вытянуться на диване. Лениво вслушивался в шорохи и не шевелился, пока на него вскарабкивались и укладывались сверху, утыкались носом в шею и щекотали волосами подбородок. Приятная тяжесть отогревала и расслабляла с полчаса, не меньше.  
  
— Я не хочу потерять тебя... — почти неразборчивое, губами и горячим дыханием по коже.  
  
— А я не хочу потерять тебя, — отозвался он и обхватил руками за пояс, прижимая Чонина к себе. Прижал слабовато, но руки после оргазма тряслись и не слушались до сих пор. Мышцы в теле вообще бесстыже расслабились и отказывались сокращаться. Чонин отлично заменял одеяло, а до душа Крис не дошёл бы. Не слишком-то и хотелось.  
  
— Ещё хочу, — пробормотал ему в шею Чонин и тут же поцеловал, паршивец. Не соврал — Крис отлично чувствовал твёрдый член, зажатый между ними.  
  
— Долгое воздержание? Извини, но я уже всё. Можешь потереться — вдруг поможет.  
  
Чонин прорычал пару ругательств, но в самом деле принялся тереться. Крис слабо улыбался и не шевелился. Так и не узнал, помогло ли это Чонину, потому что с чистой совестью уснул, окутанный теплом распластавшегося по нему тела и ненавязчивой вознёй. Уснул счастливым. Ему не хватало лишь нескольких слов Чонина, которые восстановили бы их прежнюю связь окончательно. Зато утешало, что они оба двигались в правильном направлении.  
  
"Я не хочу потерять тебя".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Сезон охоты - 2


	41. Сезон охоты - 2

  
**  
Сезон охоты — 2  
  
**

  
Чонин расправлял длинноватые пряди парика. Намеренно не смотрел на Криса, хотя спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд. Закончив с волосами, Чонин поднялся со стула и повернулся к Крису лицом. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и обеспокоенно хмурился.  
  
— Ну как? — Чонин одёрнул рукава серой кофты и сунул ладони в карманы джинсов.  
  
— Ты похож сразу на еврея и ботаника, — пробурчал Крис, продолжая хмуриться. — Здоровенный шнобель. Больше и зацепиться не за что. Большая серая мышь.  
  
— Я и не собирался привлекать к себе внимание. Что может быть лучше обыденной внешности? Единственное, что запомнится, это здоровый нос.  
  
— Плечи в рамку не лезут. Фигура к образу совершенно не подходит. Ты выглядишь подозрительно тренированным.  
  
Чонин молча ссутулился и немного приподнял плечи.  
  
— Да, так лучше. Для образа, — кивнул Крис. — Кошмар в целом.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, если бы я вот так выглядел, ты бы на меня и не посмотрел?  
  
Крис открыл было рот, но тут же осёкся. Стиснул зубы и сердито сверкнул глазами из-под насупленных бровей.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я сужу о людях по фантику?  
  
Чонин пожал плечами и присел на край стола.  
  
— Ты сам это сказал. Но тебе ведь больше нравится то, что было до, а не то, что сейчас, верно?  
  
— Может быть. Но это не значит, что внешность определяет всё. Ты мог бы быть и вот таким, но с твоим характером. Поверь, меня бы это не смутило. Мне всё равно, как именно ты будешь выглядеть. Как помнишь, клеймо меня тоже не смущало.  
  
— Не напоминай. — Чонин поморщился с досадой. — Это не одно и то же. Клеймят вещи и скот, а не живых людей.  
  
Крис подошёл к нему вплотную и медленно провёл большим пальцем по подбородку.  
  
— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что ты больше, чем только внешность. Да, мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, но это не единственное, что тебя определяет. Это всего лишь одна из составляющих. Если она изменится, ты всё равно будешь тем же. Вот и всё. — Крис наклонился, но заколебался. — Грим не сотрётся?  
  
— Качественный, — хмыкнул Чонин и поцеловал сам. — Я уже собрался, а ты?  
  
— А я от тебя отлипнуть не могу. — Крис всё-таки отлип и направился к шкафу. Чонин тем временем принялся торопливо убирать всё со стола и складывать в коробку, которую доставил Алекс.  
  
— Утка прошла хорошо?  
  
— Вроде бы, — отозвался от шкафа Крис. — По крайней мере, все кричали с утра о твоём критическом состоянии. Вряд ли Гонсалес мог пропустить такое. Если он телевизор не смотрит и не выходит в сеть, то хоть радио слушает или газеты читает.  
  
Крис достал серый костюм и чёрный. Задумчиво разглядывал оба с минуту.  
  
Чонин закончил с коробкой, но задержался у столика, наткнувшись на коробочку с нитью жемчуга. Пальцами огладил прохладные горошины и оглянулся. Крис всё ещё не выбрал костюм, поэтому Чонин сжал жемчуг в руке, помедлил, но спрятал в карман джинсов.  
  
— Чёрный траурный, да?  
  
Чонин без спешки подошёл к шкафу, отобрал чёрный костюм и повесил обратно в шкаф, оставив Крису серый.  
  
— Чёрный — в моём стиле. Тебе больше идут серые или серебристые.  
  
Он вытянул белоснежную рубашку, подождал, пока Крис сбросит футболку, накинул рубашку на плечи и расправил ткань. Не отпускал взглядом соски Криса, которые до сих пор сохраняли яркий оттенок и выглядели припухшими. Даже под тонкой тканью рубашки было заметно, насколько они выпуклые и как рельефно проступают. Чонин не удержался и провёл поверх ткани большим пальцем, очерчивая левый сосок.  
  
— Похоже, ты фетишист, — тихо отметил Крис, перехватив его руку.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Чонин с искренним недоумением вскинул голову.  
  
— Твоё неравнодушие к парным элементам моей анатомии. Тем самым, которые ты сейчас рвёшься пощупать.  
  
— О... тогда, наверное, в самом деле фетишист, — пожал плечами Чонин, — но они у тебя очень чувствительные. Никогда не видел подобного. Это... привлекает.   
  
Чонин тщательно застегнул все пуговицы и отступил на шаг, чтобы не мешать Крису и не отвлекать касаниями. Со скукой осмотрел доставленную из его номера в другом отеле картину-фотографию. Ту самую, что Крис так хотел вернуть. Наверное, Алекс привёз. Как и сумку с вещами Чонина.  
  
Разобрать вещи он мог и в иное время, но за спиной одевался Крис, поэтому Чонин пошарил в сумке, чтобы отвлечься. Нашёл нераспечатанный конверт без надписей. Тот самый, который получил от портье, когда Крис только-только появился в поле зрения. Тогда и сейчас Чонин был уверен, что конверт прислал Крис. Звонил поздним вечером тоже, наверное, Крис.  
  
Чонин пожал плечами — сейчас-то ему уж нечего было терять. Он распечатал конверт и достал снимок. Один. Снимок лежал изображением вниз, а на обороте карандашом написали: "Твой эскиз".  
  
Почерк ничем не напоминал почерк Криса. Точнее, почерк оказался безликим, упрощённым. Скорее всего, нарочно.  
  
Чонин вздохнул и перевернул снимок изображением вверх. Сжав губы, уставился на тело с отпиленными ногами, отрубленными пальцами на руках, вместо которых вставили металлические штыри, вбитыми в локти толстыми спицами и срезанной плотью на правом боку — до костей. Юноше на снимке сшили толстыми нитками веки, прокололи металлическими штырями щёки и сшили ещё и губы. Сначала Чонин подумал, что волосы тёмные, но быстро догадался — волосы потемнели от крови, потому что юноша был европейцем, блондином, но с тем же типом лица, что у Чонина. На первый взгляд модель на снимке походила на Чонина до той степени, когда снимок выглядел отличным монтажом.  
  
Чонин медленно разжал пальцы, едва снимка коснулся Крис.  
  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
  
Пришлось показать конверт и объяснить, почему Чонин не вскрыл его раньше.  
  
— Я думал, это от тебя, а потом забыл.  
  
— Срань Господня, — беспомощно протянул Крис, изучая снимок снова. — Он поразительно похож на тебя. Но если... надо озадачить Алекса. Если Гонсалес убил в Токио, то этого парнишку ищут. Должны искать.  
  
— Но это вряд ли имеет смысл. — Чонин отвернулся, чтобы не видеть снимок. — Гонсалес пророчил мне двенадцать дней. От силы. Этот человек уже мёртв. Намного хуже то, что Гонсалес убил его из-за меня. Просто из-за дурацкого сходства и чтобы припугнуть.  
  
— Вот именно. Убил он, а не ты. Это его вина, а не твоя.  
  
— Ему вот от этого не легче, — указал на снимок Чонин. Настороженно замер в объятиях Криса и тихо вздохнул. — Живым отпускать Гонсалеса нельзя. И подпускать его к тебе близко — тоже.  
  
— Тише. Это мы — охотники, а он — дичь. Всё будет хорошо. — Крис ласково провёл пальцем по его щеке. — Я...  
  
Чонин торопливо закрыл Крису рот ладонью, догадавшись, что тот собрался сейчас ляпнуть. Крис смотрел ещё так...  
  
— Не надо. Смахивает на прощание. Терпеть этого не могу. Ничего не говори.  
  
— Не собираюсь я прощаться, но кое-что скажу всё равно. — Крис решительно отвёл ладонь и слабо улыбнулся. — Я должен был сказать это ещё три года назад. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
  
— Я и так всё знаю... — Теперь уже ладонь Криса легла на губы Чонина.  
  
— Есть то, о чём я сожалею, — негромко заговорил Крис. — Сожалею, что был слеп и не сразу тебя разглядел. Сожалею, что не смотрел и был слишком занят собой, чтобы уделить немного внимания тебе. Ведь тогда всё могло бы быть по-другому, да? Увидел я тебя по-настоящему, когда ты разбил мою любимую статуэтку с дракончиком, знаешь? Так вот, с того самого дня я — твой. Что бы ни случилось с нами, это не изменится. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Неважно, что и как будет с нами, потому что я останусь твоим. И...  
  
— Заткнись! Просто заткнись. Вот теперь в самом деле чёрт знает на что похоже. Пусти, слышать не хочу... Крис! Хватит! — Чонин отчаянно вырывался из объятий Криса и злился, потому что Крис как будто завещание зачитывал. Предсмертное послание, чтоб оно провалилось. — Если тебе так надо что-то мне сказать, то просто выживи и скажи. Потом, а не сейчас.   
  
Наконец ему удалось вывернуться. Он смахнул со стола пистолет, проверил и сунул за пояс. Пока надевал куртку, старался не смотреть на возившегося с пальто Криса. Дальше каждый из них уже был сам по себе, и до цели они добирались на разных машинах и разными путями. Крис заезжал в другой отель, поднимался в номер и спускался, чтобы наверняка покрутиться перед возможными топтунами Гонсалеса.  
  
— У Криса передатчик в серьге, — напомнил Алекс за минуту до того, как Чонин зашёл в клуб. — Маячок я вмонтировал в часы. У тебя на телефоне можно тоже отслеживать. Веди себя естественно.  
  
— Знаю, — сердито буркнул Чонин и машинально проверил, как там пистолет. Отвык за эти годы, да и в Венесуэле толком привыкнуть не успел. Зато ножи были как родные.  
  
Крис предсказуемо торчал у барной стойки и вроде как наливался спиртным по уши. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. Бармен работал на Томуру и ставил Крису обычную воду в стаканах для виски. Люди Ямамото и Томуры в основном торчали снаружи и следили за транспортом и подъездами. В самом клубе ошивались помимо Криса только Чонин, Алекс и пара помощников Алекса.  
  
— Что на горизонте?  
  
— Чисто. Если кто-то и есть, то ищите в клубе.  
  
Чонин несколько раз огляделся, но это не имело смысла — даже Криса время от времени загораживала масса танцующих. Он свернул к лестнице на галерею и поднялся на пять ступеней.  
  
— Думаете, Гонсалес припрётся сам?  
  
— Вряд ли, — отозвался Крис, делая вид, что начинает клевать носом.  
  
Чонин снова окинул взглядом зал. Посетители и персонал вели себя вроде бы обычно.   
  
— Ещё посиди с полчаса и выпей стаканов пять, — подсказал Алекс. — Потом двигай в туалет, только пошатывайся и бормочи себе под нос что-нибудь.  
  
— Бормотать обязательно? — недовольно уточнил Крис.  
  
— Да, чтобы мы тебя слышали. Потому что если замолчишь, значит, тебя сцапали. По крайней мере, я брал бы тебя тёпленьким при заходе в сортир.  
  
— Я следом пойду, — утешил Криса Чонин. — Но ты всё равно бормочи, потому что расстояние надо держать.  
  
— Хреново быть наживкой. Что-то мне разонравилась такая роль.  
  
— Могу подменить, — предложил Чонин и позволил ярко накрашенной девице поплясать вокруг и потереться об него.  
  
— Ни хрена. Отлепи от себя эту блядь, иначе я сделаю это сам. Неприятным способом.  
  
Поскольку девица уже тёрлась о Чонина откровенно и недвусмысленно, отстаивать её моральный облик было бы глупо и бесперспективно.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — Чонин спустился по ступеням и принялся пробираться к барной стойке, но с другой стороны от Криса.  
  
— Ещё нет. Только предупредил.  
  
— Помнится, ты раньше не возражал.  
  
— Я и сейчас не возражаю. Даже могу найти тебе хорошую жену — всё равно придётся. Но не развратничай у меня на глазах.  
  
— Я в образе. А зачем мне жену искать?  
  
Крис опрокинул ещё один стакан с водой и сгорбился у стойки.  
  
— Чтобы у тебя были дети. Ну и для статуса. Или жену могу завести я, но у тебя на неё будут те же права. Я говорил тебе когда-то об этом. Алекс, видишь что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет. Поэтому ты и изображаешь наживку. Мы же не знаем, сколько у Гонсалеса людей и какие. В идеале тебя хватают и везут к Гонсалесу, а мы уж следом чешем. Я уверен, что тебя сцапают при заходе в сортир или при выходе из клуба. Если топтуны Гонсалеса тебя теряли в Шиндзюку, то после заезда в отель, где ты остановился официально, они тебя нашли. Должны быть тут.  
  
— А вы меня точно не потеряете?  
  
— Не должны. У них не будет времени на тщательный обыск. Только в пути. Но если мы вычислим машину, то ничего, если маяк найдут. Успеем поставить другой маяк на тачку. Тебе надо будет лишь продержаться какое-то время. Заболтаешь Гонсалеса. Ты сам говорил, что он не станет сразу тебя убивать.  
  
— Ещё не поздно всё свернуть, — тихо заметил Чонин, приглядывая за Крисом с помощью зеркальных отражений.  
  
— Нет. Играем, — твёрдо возразил Крис. — Чем раньше шлёпнем Гонсалеса, тем нам будет спокойнее. Конечно, было бы куда лучше, если бы у него была своя группировка. Толпу народа сложнее спрятать. Но деваться некуда — он возомнил себя мстителем-одиночкой. Сложность только в этом. Найти одного человека и без связей всегда труднее.  
  
— Запомню на будущее. — Чонин жестами показал бармену, что хочет стакан сока.  
  
— Оба успокойтесь уже, — флегматично попросил Алекс. — На Крисе полно оружия. Вся одежда буквально набита железом.  
  
— Гонсалес может проверить его металлоискателем — и привет.  
  
— Чонин, прекрати говорить гадости. Ладно, я двинул в сортир.  
  
Крис с заметным трудом сполз с высокого табурета и двинулся сквозь толпу танцующих к боковому проходу. Чонин допил сок, отставил стакан и пошёл туда же, но по длинному пути, чтобы обойти танцующих вдоль стены.  
  
— Бормочи, Крис. Забыл?  
  
Чонин вскинул голову в попытке разглядеть высокую фигуру в сером костюме.  
  
— Крис? Алекс, он молчит.  
  
— Даже до сортира не дошёл... Ищите его!  
  
Чонин торопливо протолкался к боковому проходу и убедился, что в коридоре никого. Пробежал до туалета, распахнул дверь, перепугав двух отливающих парней, принялся одну за другой распахивать дверцы кабинок.  
  
— Его нет, Алекс. Что снаружи?  
  
— Пока тихо.  
  
— На стоянке тихо.  
  
— Из клуба никто не выходил, кроме нескольких девушек.  
  
— У нас тоже ничего.  
  
— Не мог же он расточиться в воздухе... — Чонин вернулся в зал и беспомощно осмотрелся у прохода. Вокруг танцевали люди, но Криса среди них не было. — Алекс, проверь маяк.  
  
Чонин поймал за руку одну из полураздетых девушек и принялся расспрашивать по-японски. Описал ей Криса как мог.  
  
— Сигнал маяка сдвинулся метров на сто...  
  
— Да, ему стало плохо, — тем временем вмешалась в беседу Чонина и удивлённой девицы другая красотка. — Друг ему помог. Они пошли в подсобные помещения. За врачом. Вон туда.  
  
— Северо-запад, — по внутреннему каналу связи уточнил направление сигнала Алекс.  
  
— Там есть стоянки? — Чонин проскочил мимо охранника и вылетел в пустой коридор. Лестничные ступени вели вниз и вверх.  
  
— Да, две.  
  
— Пусть люди Ямамото и Томуры едут туда. По сигналу маяка.  
  
Чонин побежал по ступеням вниз. Дальше нёсся по служебному коридору подземного этажа. Сворачивать там было некуда, зато направление совпадало. Чонин на миг остановился, достал телефон и открыл приложение от Алекса. На дисплее сигнал маяка продолжал двигаться в том же направлении.   
  
Через семь минут Чонин вылетел на подземную стоянку.  
  
— Чёрт... — Он огляделся и кинулся к выезду. Успел вовремя. Несколько мотоциклистов собирались выезжать, но заметили его и замахали руками. "Ямамото-сан" расставило всё по местам. Чонину отдали один байк и сообщили важное: "Тойота Венза, цвет чёрный".  
  
— Уходят на запад. Кай, если рванёшь по прямой, сможешь сесть им на хвост на большом кольце.  
  
— Попробую. Полиция?  
  
— Пойдёшь на пределке, плюнут, они не гоняются за лихачами. Самоубийство у местных в чести, поэтому мешать тебе не станут. Сигнал маяка стабильный. Передатчик тоже работает, но ничего не слышно. Может, Крису голову чем обмотали. Катим в фургоне по сигналу маяка. Люди Томуры ведут тачку в пределах прямой видимости. Давай, у тебя одиннадцать минут.  
  
Спустя эти одиннадцать минут Чонин гнал по магистрали следом за нужной машиной, пока та не свернула в промышленный квартал. Следить стало сложнее из-за большого количества нежилых зданий.  
  
— Умно. Некоторые помещения тут простаивают или функционируют частично. Можно арендовать за бесценок. Неофициально.  
  
— Мы потеряли машину.  
  
— Кай?  
  
— Не вижу. — Чонин притормозил на углу и осмотрелся. Выезда тут тоже не было, но Чонин мог поклясться, что машина свернула именно сюда. — Что маяк?  
  
— Стоит на месте. Тридцать-сорок метров от тебя.  
  
— Тут стены и здания. Вверх или вниз?  
  
— Ворота есть? Быть может, они внутри здания.  
  
— Я поэтому и спрашиваю — вверх или вниз? Тут дохрена этажей.  
  
— Сигнал маяка прерывистый, значит, вниз.  
  
Чонин бросил мотоцикл у столбиков на тротуаре и двинулся вдоль стены. Искал способ попасть внутрь.  
  
— Мы с другой стороны. Попробуем залезть через окно на втором этаже.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Крису безумно хотелось потереть шею, но надёжно скованные руки не позволяли. Однажды он расписывал Чонину, как можно похитить человека на глазах у целой толпы свидетелей. Кто бы мог подумать, что потом сам Крис окажется наглядным пособием. Дротик в шею — и привет.  
  
Когда пришёл в себя, ничего не видел и толком не слышал, пока поверхность под ним не дрогнула. Вот тогда его сгребли и поволокли. Удавалось только различить гулкие звуки шагов, будто несколько человек шли по пустому залу или коридору. Крис чихнул дважды, потом понял, что голову обмотали пыльной мешковиной. Затем его обдало сильным воздушным потоком под мерное гудение.  
  
— Одежду срезайте, — велели сиплым голосом с характерным акцентом. — Голову можно размотать. Добро пожаловать, господин Ву.  
  
Крис часто заморгал, когда с головы сдёрнули мешковину. Попривык к холодному свету и огляделся. Притащили его в пустое узкое помещение. Быть может, склад. Прямо сейчас у дальней от входа стены стоял стол, на котором небрежно бросили камеру, ноутбук, пару коробок и ворох одежды. В двух местах в стене оставили незаделанными круглые отверстия в человеческий рост. Там вспарывали воздух огромными лопастями винты. Такие ставили в системах вентиляции на промышленном производстве. Обычно режим продува или тяги включали вручную в цехе, но иногда винты работали автоматически. Мимо одного такого винта Криса и протащили, вот он и почувствовал мощную струю воздуха. Защитных креплений или сеток перед винтами не было, но боковые зазоры выходили слишком маленькими, чтобы можно было сбежать в трубу. Да и винты крутились слишком быстро.  
  
Дверной проём открывал отличный вид на платформу подъёмника. Тоже не вариант для отхода.  
  
С Криса сдёрнули остатки одежды и грубо пихнули в спину, заставив рухнуть на колени.  
  
— Вы мне не рады? — Гонсалес остановился в трёх шагах от него. Поглаживал левой рукой затянутую в перчатку правую кисть.  
  
— Время вас не пощадило, — холодно отметил Крис, оценив седину, глубокие морщины на некогда холёном лице и несколько грубых шрамов. Да и голос у Гонсалеса стал сиплым и свистящим.  
  
— Вашими стараниями. Вам доводилось днями собирать коку, а ночами дышать пылью от раздробленных камней? Сомневаюсь. А плутать по джунглям и думать, что уж этот день точно окажется последним? Тоже вряд ли.  
  
— Почему вы просто не вернулись в Венесуэлу? У вас ведь не простые покровители, а очень даже влиятельные.  
  
— Слишком глупые для вас вопросы, господин Ву.  
  
— Но всё же.  
  
— Слышу его. Крис, тяни время. Мы ищем путь к тебе. Чёрт, где эта грёбаная лестница? — внезапно зазвучал у Криса в ухе голос Чонина.  
  
— Нет лестницы. Они как-то иначе спускались. На плане лестницы не вижу. Нигде. Крис должен нас слышать, но он не может нам отвечать, иначе Гонсалес сразу всё поймёт. Крис, если ты меня слышишь, то слушай, но молчи. Не говори со мной, — велел Алекс.  
  
Крис тут же об этом забыл от боли, потому что Гонсалес вцепился левой рукой ему в волосы и грубым рывком вынудил вскинуть голову.  
  
— Насмешничать изволите? Господин Ву, это по вашей милости я попал в Колумбию в качестве раба. И это вы виноваты в том, что за собой прибрать я не успел. Когда меня хватились, полиция нашла тела моих моделей. Вы, и правда, думаете, что я мог вернуться после такого? Никто не стал бы покрывать меня. Да и в том, чтобы считаться мёртвым, есть свои плюсы. Не вы должны были оказаться здесь, передо мной. Ох, не вы. Но раз вышло так...  
  
— Это вы не рассчитали собственные силы и решили, что быть на стороне Гуо выгоднее. Я защищал собственную жизнь — имел право.  
  
— А мне плевать и на вас, и на Гуо, — оскалил зубы Гонсалес. — Может, Гуо и втянул меня в это, но он уже со всеми рассчитался. А вот вы задолжали мне руку и полгода в рабстве. Рука и зрение — это важные для меня инструменты. В качестве процентов — здоровье, которое мне тоже никто не вернёт. Мне плевать на детали. Я хочу вас убить и могу это сделать — это единственное, что имеет значение. Можете попугать меня расплатой — я посмеюсь. Мне осталось не так много, да и найти меня ещё надо, так что расплата может опоздать. Я ничего не теряю, господин Ву. Только обретаю. Хотя бы послушаю, как вы умеете орать. Я бы вас нарисовал, но уже не могу. Поэтому мы снимем всё на камеру. Если ваш змеёныш будет ещё жив, тоже полюбуется перед смертью — я пошлю ему копию.  
  
— Крис, если он начнёт тебя прямо сейчас мучить, поори. Сразу не убьёт, — посоветовал Алекс.  
  
— Ага, зато будет издеваться всё изощрённее. Крис, лучше не показывай ничего. Он же жрёт это как чёртов вампир. Пьянеет от твоей боли и своей власти. Как бы больно ни было, молчи и не реагируй. Он либо решит продолжить позже, либо... В общем, риск есть, что рассвирепеет, потеряет контроль и грохнет, но...  
  
— Кай, заткнись, — мрачно велел Алекс.  
  
— Сам заткнись. Я эту кухню знаю не понаслышке.  
  
Крис с силой сжал челюсти. Дошло. Чонин в самом деле отлично знал эту кухню, потому что именно Крис был тем, кто его мучил три года назад. "Не показывай ничего". Вот так вот. Чонин никогда не показывал и надеялся, что Крис рано или поздно разозлится настолько, чтобы убить сгоряча. А вот теперь сам Крис оказался в шкуре Чонина и имел дело с больным психом, возомнившим себя великим художником.  
  
— Нашёл подъёмник, но нет возможности вызова. Шахта открытая.   
  
— А если вдруг кто-то станет подниматься?  
  
— Предлагаешь встать тут лагерем и ждать, когда Крис сам выберется? Я пошёл. Тросы выглядят надёжными...  
  
Крис неохотно смотрел, как Гонсалес шарил в коробках на столе и звякал металлом.  
  
— Со мной сделаете то же, что собирались сделать...  
  
— Нет. Другая концепция. — Гонсалес на миг оглянулся и порадовал Криса злой улыбкой. — У меня к каждой модели уникальный подход. Господин Ву, вам нравится секс?  
  
— Я озадачен, — честно признался Крис и попытался незаметно повести плечами, чтобы проверить, насколько надёжно руки зафиксированы. Наручники. Обычные. Но Криса тут же пихнули в спину, и он обернулся, чтобы подсчитать помощников Гонсалеса. Трое, коренастые и ловкие. Не японцы. Эмигранты, скорее всего. По лицам сразу видно, что ради денег готовы на всё.  
  
— Не дёргайся, — буркнул тот, что стоял ближе к Крису, на плохом английском.  
  
— Да, не дёргайтесь, господин Ву. Синяки не украшают никого. Я вот думаю, вы предпочли бы секс до главного блюда или после? — Гонсалес повернулся спиной к столу, сжимая в левой руке пластмассовую коробочку. — Лично я бы предпочёл после, но не уверен, что у этих милых людей обрубок человека вызовет возбуждение. Давайте начнём с лёгкой разминки, продолжим сексом на камеру, потом провернём работу по плану, ну а после всегда можно поиграться с игрушками. Не волнуйтесь, сделаем всё по программе. При правильном подходе вас надолго хватит.  
  
Гонсалес прихватил правой рукой маленький молоток и двинулся к Крису.  
  
— Разминка вас впечатлит. Минимальное воздействие, зато максимальные эмоции. Вы любите боль, господин Ву?  
  
— Может, вы просто скажете, чего ждать? — огрызнулся Крис, напряжённо пытаясь понять, что Гонсалес собирался делать с молотком.  
  
— Это скучно, но почему бы и нет? Знаете, есть такое милое развлечение — втыкать иглы под ногти. Довольно банально, но очень болезненно и действенно. У меня свой подход, поэтому втыкать иглы я не буду. Буду забивать эти вот чудесные клинья. — Гонсалес открыл коробочку и показал Крису десять клинышков. Их разбили на пять пар. Самые тонкие, вероятно, предназначались для мизинцев, а самые крупные — для больших пальцев. Внешне клинья до жути напоминали отвёртки без рукояток, только тонкие и хрупкие на вид. — Ногти потом отвалятся, но вы не переживайте. Вырастут новые. Со временем. Правда, у вас этого времени уже не будет. Мне нравятся ваши пальцы. Красивые они у вас. Только ногти портят впечатление. Такое навязчивое чувство, будто вы царапаться собрались. А теперь представьте свои чудесные пальцы без ногтей. Изысканно, да? Абсолютно безопасная красота. Беззащитная. На вашей коже кровь будет восхитительно...  
  
— Больной ублюдок, — прорычал на канале связи Чонин. — Вижу подъёмник, но спрыгнуть прямо сейчас никак — слишком высоко. Крис, тяни время, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Тяни время! Скажи обо мне что-нибудь, выведи его из себя. Пусть лучше в рожу тебе даст или вырубит минут на пять... Крис!  
  
Крис как раз лихорадочно размышлял, чем и как отвлечь Гонсалеса от клинышков. Воображение будто нарочно спасовало.  
  
— У вас и соски прекрасные. Произведение искусства. Думаю, потом стоит их прижечь...  
  
— В самом деле, банально. Честно говоря, я ждал от вас чего-то более изысканного. Удивительно, неужели у вас ещё были заказчики при таком примитивном подходе? Нет, я бы вам точно картину не стал заказывать. Такое я и сам мог бы сделать. Да и делал не раз...  
  
Крис заткнулся, потому что Гонсалес с яростью врезал ему ногой в грудь. Он после удара неловко завалился на пол на правый бок, потом закусил губу от нового удара — по почкам.  
  
— Дай мне это! — Гонсалес отобрал у одного из подручных лёгкий пистолет, наставил на Криса и потянул за спусковой крючок.   
  
Крис зажмурился, но вместо грохота услышал лишь шипение, а затем различил жжение в плече. Распахнул глаза и уставился на сработавший дротик. Дротик Гонсалес из плеча выдернул и небрежно отбросил влево. Пустую капсулу подхватило порывом воздуха и отнесло в другую сторону, когда винт в стене закрутился быстрее.  
  
— Как ощущения? — недовольно вопросил Гонсалес.  
  
— Что за дрянь? Яд? — предположил Крис. Кожу на плече жгло. Жжение медленно ползло к груди и локтю. Поток воздуха от работающего винта усиливал впечатления.  
  
— Ну зачем же? Я похож на идиота? Я же сказал, что умирать вы будете долго. Это всего лишь возбуждающее. Сейчас вам будет очень больно. Но постепенно каждое движение станет помимо боли приносить вам удовольствие. Хочу слышать, как вы станете умолять меня прикоснуться к вам. Будете просить прикоснуться даже ножом...  
  
— Чёрт. Их четверо. Трое у подъёмника, а Гонсалес рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Пистолет не потерял?   
  
— Нет. Вы далеко?  
  
— Идём по шахте. Начинай, если уверен.  
  
Крис повернул голову и оценил положение. Если Чонин торчал вверху над подъёмником, то стоило ему спрыгнуть, и он оказался бы прямо как на ладони перед Гонсалесом и троицей помощников. Сам Крис со скованными руками мало что мог сделать. Уж точно не лёжа.  
  
— Дай мне минуту, Чонин... — хрипло попросил он, ворочаясь на полу. Не знал, услышал ли его Чонин, потому что старался говорить едва слышно, пока Гонсалес продолжал расхваливать свойства возбуждающего коктейля.  
  
— Вставайте, господин Ву, — насмешливо предложил Гонсалес, наблюдая за попытками Криса приподняться. — Вы так смешно и нелепо смотритесь. Я бы вам помог, но будет лучше, если вы уж как-нибудь сами. Ваша беспомощность мне очень нравится.  
  
Крис снова стиснул зубы. Слова Гонсалеса заставляли его возвращаться в прошлое. Вспоминать глупую игру в скамейку для ног, когда Чонин точно так же с трудом пытался встать, мучаясь от боли в одеревеневшей пояснице. Крис тогда тоже не пытался помочь, а просто смотрел.   
  
Тянуло проблеваться — и от Гонсалеса, и от самого себя. Он бы попытался, если бы не назойливое жжение под кожей и необходимость отвлечь внимание от Чонина.  
  
Крис кое-как упёрся коленями в пол, потом с трудом встал на ноги. Его пошатывало, словно он и впрямь выпил немало виски.  
  
— Есть загвоздка. Как вы собираетесь работать с моими пальцами, если руки у меня скованы? Вот, видите? Или мне повернуться? — Крис повернулся, постаравшись загородить собой Гонсалеса, тут же скомандовал: — Сейчас.  
  
Успел увидеть тёмную фигуру, свалившуюся на платформу подъёмника, после чего резко повернулся и кинулся на Гонсалеса. Зажмурился от сильного удара в лицо, но сумел пихнуть плечом под сухие щелчки выстрелов и гудение работающего винта. Растянулся на полу опять, с ошеломлением глядя на стену, где замедлившийся было винт заработал с прежним гудением, вспарывая воздух уже не белыми лопастями. На полу под винтом валялись заляпанные бурым клинья, молоток и пропитавшиеся жижей тряпки. Крис отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на остальное.  
  
— Крис... — Прикосновения горячих ладоней заставили застонать и зажмуриться. — Алекс, я внизу. Всё в порядке. Относительно. Нет, этих положил, бери три мешка для трупов. Гонсалеса Крис сам прикончил. Не спрашивай... Лучше посмотри, откуда винты в вентиляции отключаются... Затем, что Гонсалеса соскребать придётся. Бери побольше мешков для мусора. Он превратился в фарш. Нет, спасибо, поближе смотреть мне не хочется — я плотно пообедал, к сожалению. Крис...  
  
Крис плохо соображал и тихо стонал от новых прикосновений, когда с него снимали наручники, а потом закутывали в какой-то плащ.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь? — Ладонью по волосам и губами по виску. — Крис?  
  
— Возбуждающее... — едва смог выдохнуть Крис и уткнулся лицом Чонину в грудь. Хотелось так и остаться навсегда. Ну или сдохнуть на месте.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Китайский вопрос  



	42. Китайский вопрос

 

  
**  
Китайский вопрос  
  
**

  
По пути в отель Крис страдал. Нечеловечески. Липнущий к телу плащ мучил и изводил: текстура ткани ощущалась так остро, что Крис сходил с ума. Немного утешали лишь крепкие объятия Чонина, тепло твёрдых губ на пальцах, прижатое к бедру колено и горячее дыхание.  
  
— Потерпи, — едва слышно просил Чонин и мешал двигаться и шевелиться. В этом был смысл, потому что при неподвижности Крису становилось легче. Но сохранять неподвижность в салоне несущегося по улицам автомобиля получалось не слишком-то и хорошо.  
  
В холле Чонин торопливо волок Криса за собой, запихивал в лифт и шарил по карманам в поисках карты. В коридоре он добросовестно пытался отлепить Криса от себя, не дать Крису упасть и отпереть дверь номера — сразу всё одновременно. Удивительно, но с задачами он справился, в номере стянул с Криса плащ, а потом загнал Криса в ванную.  
  
Из ванной Крис вылетел возбуждённым до предела, но тут его подстерегал облом. Чонин только-только закончил стирать грим, поэтому ловко проскользнул мимо Криса и заперся в ванной сам. Крис скрёбся в дверь, но Чонин был неумолим и недоступен.  
  
— Полчаса потерпи. Я быстро.  
  
Полчаса для Криса прямо сейчас приравнивались к смерти. Он с трудом дышал, чувствовал легчайшее движение воздуха всем телом, а всё, что могло возбудиться, уже возбудилось до предела. Градус возбуждения при этом не спадал вообще, что бы Крис ни делал.   
  
Он честно подрочил, но это не помогло — кончить он не мог, ну так этого и следовало ожидать. Знать бы ещё, какую дозу вкатил ему Гонсалес напоследок. Если в состав входил опиум, то Крису разрядка не светила в ближайшие три часа, исключительно непреходящий стояк и зверские муки от усиливающегося удовольствия.  
  
Крис повалялся на кровати, потрогал себя везде практически и чуть не заскулил от бессилия. Член тяжело покачивался, блестел влажной от смазки головкой и только сильнее наливался твёрдостью. Припухшие соски немилосердно ныли и требовали прикосновений и ласк. Хотя Крис мог везде себя трогать с одинаковым эффектом — каждое касание отзывалось в голове взрывом эмоций. От любого такого взрыва в обычном состоянии Крис давно бы кончил, но не сейчас.  
  
Крис нашёл смазку, бросил на кровать. Пометался по комнате. Нашёл свечи и принялся зажигать их, чтобы отвлечься и создать романтическую обстановку. Не помогло. Потому что в эту самую минуту Крис хотел просто трахаться. Без изысков и прикрас. Потрахаться и кончить наконец.  
  
Чонин всё ещё торчал в ванной, и Крис подумывал вынести к дьяволу дверь, лишь бы добраться до паршивца. Перевёл взгляд на зажатую в руке последнюю свечу и выдохнул с трудом от непрошенных ассоциаций.  
  
Через секунду Крис сидел на кровати и, сосредоточенно прикусив язык, натягивал на свечу презерватив. Немного смазки — и ждать стало повеселее. Спустя пару минут Крис и вовсе забыл об ожидании. Свеча, конечно, была куда тоньше члена Чонина, но на безрыбье, как говорится...  
  
Выскочивший из ванной Чонин выронил к дьяволу полотенце из рук и застыл изваянием. Он даже не моргал, глядя на то, как Крис использовал свечу не указанным ни в одной инструкции способом.  
  
Крис, почти ничего уже не соображая, пососал указательный палец, поманил Чонина, а затем влажным от слюны пальцем обвёл собственный ноющий сосок. Улыбнулся, когда Чонин нервно облизнул губы и сделал осторожный шаг к кровати.  
  
— Извращенец чёртов... — Чонин огладил ладонью лодыжку. — Однажды ты вконец сведёшь меня с ума.  
  
— Я сейчас умру, — хрипло выдохнул Крис и обмяк на матрасе, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Ему уже казалось, что температура подскочила, поэтому перед глазами всё плыло. Хотелось просто кончить. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Чонин подливал масла в огонь, потому что плавно вёл ладонями по ногам Криса, по бёдрам, гладил по животу и груди. Ещё у него с волос капало — и прямо на Криса. Крис вздрагивал всем телом от чувственных фейерверков, вызванных какими-то несчастными капельками. Тихо застонал, потому что Чонин прошёлся кончиком языка по уголку приоткрытого рта, потёрся губами и только потом поцеловал. Соприкосновения губ заставляли Криса дрожать сильнее и терпеть невыносимое возбуждение.  
  
— Мне надо кончить... — прошептал он Чонину в губы, вцепившись пальцами в мокрые волосы.  
  
— Ты не сможешь. Не прямо сейчас, — честно предупредил Чонин, поглаживая подушечками по щеке. С тихим стоном Крис запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Чонин вытягивается на нём. Мысли в голове отчаянно путались, но он знал, что Чонин прав. Возбуждающий коктейль дарил изнурительное и стойкое удовольствие и не позволял кончить. По самым приблизительным расчётам Крису предстояло мучиться ещё часа два, не меньше.  
  
Чонин прижался губами к его шее. Осыпал невесомыми поцелуями, заставляя выгибаться и тереться твёрдым членом о напряжённый живот Чонина. Потом Чонин проходился по шее языком. Облизывал кадык, добирался до ямочки между ключицами, покусывал сами ключицы и трогал пальцами. Зубами прихватывал чувствительную кожу у основания шеи, перебирался на плечи, кусал то легонько, то сильнее, иногда оставлял засосы и медленно, но целеустремлённо подкрадывался к соскам.  
  
Крис метался и извивался на простынях как только мог. Чем ощутимее Чонин прикасался к нему, тем более яркие эмоции это вызывало. Непреодолимые, с которыми бороться не получалось вовсе. Но, несмотря на всю прекрасность касаний, это не приносило Крису облегчения.  
  
— Тихо! — резко велел Чонин и отбросил его руки, едва он потянулся к промежности, чтобы сжать свечу. — Ты же навредишь себе. Не трогай. Крис!  
  
Лёгкая пощёчина на миг прояснила разум. Чонин верно говорил, но Крис ничего не мог поделать. Возбуждающее в крови глушило все инстинкты, кроме одного. Трахаться хотелось до умопомрачения, лишь бы только наконец кончить. Но Чонин не позволял добраться до свечи, которую Крис готов был загнать в себя полностью.  
  
— Чёрт бы тебя... — Чонин тихо выругался — Крис ощутимо ударил его в подбородок. Зашуршали простыни. Крис протестующе зарычал, едва запястье жёстко притянуло к перекладине у изголовья кровати. Чонин плевать хотел на его негодование и методично привязывал руку скрученной простынёй. Преодолев сопротивление, поймал вторую руку и тоже привязал, проверил, чтобы путы были надёжными, медленно наклонился и тягуче Криса поцеловал.  
  
— Исключительно ради твоей безопасности, — шепнул после поцелуя, лизнул в подбородок и вернулся к груди. Горячими ладонями провёл по бокам, лаская мышцы на рёбрах, губами поймал сосок и слегка прикусил, чтобы тут же пощекотать тугую вершинку кончиком языка.   
  
Крис с возмущённым стоном вскинулся под Чонином, приподняв над матрасом и Чонина, и себя разом, рухнул обратно и попытался обхватить Чонина ногами. Разумеется, это не остановило паршивца и не отвлекло от соска. Хуже того, паршивец прикоснулся к вершинке пальцами, медленно сжал подушечками и принялся мучительно тереть, доводя Криса до дьявол знает чего. Крис кусал губы, дёргал примотанными к изголовью руками и ёрзал под Чонином.  
  
Но Крис замер, когда Чонин наклонил голову и провёл языком по соску. При этом Чонин не отводил взгляда от его лица. Смотрел пристально, словно хотел съесть. Взгляд в упор, влажные губы и розовый язык, касающийся соска, — Крис в жизни ничего сексуальнее не видел. Кончил бы точно, если б не проклятая дрянь в крови.  
  
Чонин тем временем уселся у Криса на бёдрах, огладил пальцами твёрдый член и мягко прижал рукой к жёстким мышцам собственного живота. Неторопливо перекатывал по смуглой коже, тёр ладонью с чувственной неспешностью. Смазка пачкала низ живота. Кончиками пальцев Чонин растирал её и снова плавно надавливал ладонью на прижатый к животу ствол. Полуприкрыв веки, смотрел на Криса и прерывисто дышал, стараясь не задевать рукой собственный член с вызывающим рельефом литых венок. Крис завороженно уставился на лоснящуюся головку, тяжело покачивающуюся в соблазнительной близости от его бёдер. Полжизни отдал бы, чтобы обхватить губами толстый ствол или заполучить в себя, но музыку сейчас заказывал Чонин, а Крису оставалось лишь бессильно дёргать руками в слабой надежде освободиться от пут.  
  
Чонин промял пальцами мышцы на солнечном сплетении и животе Криса, обвёл пальцем член у основания и взял в горсть яички. Осторожно сжимал в ладони, ослаблял хватку, гладил и снова сжимал. Улыбался, паршивец, всякий раз, как с губ Криса срывались хриплые стоны.  
  
Потом под Криса подпихивали пару подушек и ласкали отрывистыми прикосновениями нежную кожу на внутренних сторонах бёдер. Чонин не нажимал руками вовсе, всего лишь рисовал линии пальцами или ногтями, но Крис невольно раздвигал ноги шире и шире, чтобы Чонин наконец обратил внимание на грёбаную свечу, которая всё ещё оставалась в Крисе. Чонин будто не видел свечу в упор и продолжал оглаживать бёдра. Кончиками пальцев проводил по коже в основании бедра, большим пальцем слегка надавливал на промежность как раз между мошонкой и задним проходом, а потом смотрел, как Криса вскидывает и трясёт от усилившегося возбуждения.  
  
Наконец Чонин добрался до свечи, но трогать её не стал. Ногтем обводил вокруг, дразнил растянутую кожу плавными царапающими касаниями, надавливал иногда на подрагивающие мышцы, а затем пытался втолкнуть кончик указательного пальца, пока ему это не удалось. Двигал пальцем рядом со свечой, медленно и тягуче. Хмыкал в ответ на отрывистую ругань и обещания страшной кары, но издеваться не прекращал.   
  
Крис задыхался и уже почти не мог делать нормальные вдохи. Воздуха просто не хватало до головокружения. Он ощущал пальцы Чонина внутри себя вместе со свечой и не понимал, чего от него хотят. Понял немного позднее, когда Чонин убрал пальцы. Свеча теперь проходила совершенно свободно настолько, что Крису было её ничтожно мало. Чонин демонстративно коснулся кончика свечи пальцем и пошатал её, вдвигая немного глубже, потом пальцем рисовал круг, вращая свечу при этом и растирая гладкие стенки внутри. Наконец Чонин вытащил свечу и отбросил в сторону, придвинулся к Крису, медленно улёгся сверху, потёрся грудью и дотянулся до уха.  
  
— Хочу кончить в тебя... — Срывающийся шёпот возбуждал не хуже прикосновений. — Можно?  
  
Крис был согласен абсолютно на всё. Его всего крутило, ломало и жгло оглушающим потоком впечатлений и удовольствия. Ради оргазма и желанного до безумия освобождения сейчас он мог даже умереть.  
  
Чонин приподнялся, притронулся пальцами к растянутому свечой и пальцами отверстию, сдвинул руки на ягодицы и крепко сжал их на миг, после этого резко шлёпнул ладонями и снова сжал, проходясь пальцами по пылающей после шлепка коже и доводя Криса до чувственного сумасшествия.  
  
На пике этого сумасшествия Крис даже не ощутил, как Чонин заполнил его членом. Просто вдруг осознал, что желанно растянут, а Чонин прижимается к нему и слегка притирается бёдрами. Пальцы соскальзывали с приятной щекоткой по пылающим ягодицам, и дыханием Чонин отогревал Крису ключицы.   
  
Первые толчки были неторопливыми и мягкими. Чонин как будто танцевал, растягивая гладкие стенки внутри членом и согревая их тягучими движениями. Беспорядочно проводил ладонями по стелившемуся под ним Крису, трогал и гладил где придётся, продолжая то прижиматься, то отстраняться с размеренным ритмом. Ускоряться он позволял себе лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы потом снова вставлять член и скользить прочь без спешки. Слизывал проступающие над верхней губой капельки пота, оглаживал ладонями дрожащего Криса и входил чуть глубже, чем за миг до этого. Не позволял мышцам внутри сжиматься, заставлял запоминать форму крепкого члена и поддаваться, покорно охватывать.  
  
Крис мечтал о поцелуе, но вместо поцелуя Чонин вышел из него и потёр пальцами разогретые края отверстия, резко шлёпнул ладонью как раз между раздвинутых ягодиц, чтобы Крис почти что подскочил на матрасе от неожиданности и контраста. Сильный толчок после этого заставил Криса покачнуться. Вот теперь Чонин двигался резко и жёстко: торопливо проталкивал ствол внутрь, чтобы Крис вздрагивал всем телом, подавался назад и снова настойчиво ломился обратно до сокрушительного рывка. Это было именно то, чего Крис хотел. Просто, действенно и без изысков. Хотя бы на время это приносило облегчение и немного сдерживало изнуряющее удовольствие на грани недостижимого пока оргазма. Крис даже мог бы поклясться, что испытывает оргазм от каждого толчка, но кончить всё равно пока не получалось. Разумеется, винить Чонина не имело смысла: что бы Чонин ни делал, Крис всё равно не кончил бы, пока возбуждающая дрянь не пережглась в крови без остатка. Но быстрый темп немного облегчал чувственные муки Криса. Оставалось благодарить Чонина за то, что он мог выдерживать такой темп долго.  
  
У Чонина пот крупными каплями стекал уже по напряжённой шее, но двигаться он продолжал так же быстро, ровно и мощно. Втискивал Криса в матрас и подушки, придавливал собой на мгновение, брал разгон, ударял узкими бёдрами о подставленные ягодицы, пронизывал горячие от трения мышцы членом, дарил секундное облегчение, наваливался и снова отстранялся. Смотрел сверху и жадно ловил каждое выражение, проступавшее у Криса на лице.  
  
Крис замученно застонал от боли в сведённых от напряжения руках и плечах. Запястья затекли так, что он и пальцев не ощущал. В некоторой степени это отвлекало от невыносимого возбуждения, но не слишком. Чонин всё равно заметил и, паршивец эдакий, замер. Потом дотянулся до изголовья и принялся распутывать узлы.  
  
Стоило Крису обрести свободу, и он взвился, опрокидывая Чонина на простыни, вжимая своей тяжестью в матрас и осыпая жадными поцелуями. Трогал руками, нетерпеливо притирался, проводил ладонью по бедру, приглаживая густые волоски и упиваясь ласковой щекоткой.  
  
— Задавишь... — хрипло выдохнул ему на ухо Чонин и слегка поморщился от боли. Крис кое-как приподнялся, чтобы в самом деле не придавить Чонина своей тяжестью. Зацеловал шею и вылизал ключицы, продолжая тереться бёдрами о бёдра Чонина. Неохотно отодвинулся и растянулся на скомканных простынях лицом вниз. Пальцем провёл по ноге Чонина с намёком и попытался томно прогнуться. Судя по короткому смешку, томно не вышло, но Чонин намёк понял верно.  
  
Крис зажмурился с удовольствием от прикосновения горячей ладони к пояснице. Чонин погладил его по спине, осторожно поставил колено между ног, второе, немного навалился, чтобы дотянуться губами до плеча. Медленно целовал плечи и между лопатками, пока руками растирал ягодицы, сжимал, отпускал и снова тёр, пробирался пальцами между упругими половинками и поглаживал растянутое отверстие. Крис сам попытался потереться, когда почувствовал, как к краям прижалась округлая головка. С долгим стоном пережил новое проникновение и дёрнулся, чтобы прижаться ягодицами к Чонину сильнее.  
  
— Подожди!.. — Чонин крепко обхватил его руками за пояс и прислонился лбом к спине. Крис чувствовал усилившееся напряжение горячего тела и хриплое дыхание. Похоже, у Чонина был острый момент, и он изо всех сил сдерживался. Через минуту задышал чуть ровнее и немного расслабился.  
  
— Это сложнее... чем я думал... — Чонин снова подышал ему в спину и сбивчиво добавил: — Трудно не сорваться, когда ты влажный, податливый, но так сильно сжимаешь внутри... Схожу с ума, когда ты сам предлагаешь и такой доверчиво открытый.  
  
Они оба не двигались и прерывисто дышали, молчали. Чонин наконец перестал стискивать пояс Криса и погладил ладонями по животу, сдвинул руки и немного потянул за бёдра, приподнимая повыше. Вот теперь это было ещё быстрее и горячее. Крис утыкался лицом в простыни, раскачивался от непрерывных толчков и пытался нашарить руками перекладину в изголовье. Нашарил и крепко вцепился, обрёл упор и принялся насаживаться сам.  
  
Дыхание превратилось в хрипение, но оба и не думали останавливаться. Казалось, что даже массивная кровать подрагивает под ними, хотя прежде за ней такого не водилось.  
  
Чонин позднее впился пальцами в плечи Криса, с глухим рыком толкнулся с силой и резко выпрямился, словно хотел бёдрами разбить ягодицы Криса. Крис закусил губу, не сразу осознав, что в него бьёт струйками сперма. Обмяк под тяжестью Чонина и всхлипнул — ещё не кончил. К животу прижимался по-прежнему ноющий и твёрдый член.  
  
Чонин немного отдышался и принялся помечать спину Криса поцелуями. Языком дразняще проводил вдоль позвоночника, пока не добрался до поясницы. Пальцами провёл между ягодицами, втолкнул сразу два между слабо пульсирующими мышцами и принялся плавно крутить и настойчиво двигать, размазывая внутри сперму. Пометил губами поясницу и срывающимся голосом предупредил:  
  
— Пока так. Потерпи немного.  
  
Крис снова нашарил руками перекладину в изголовье и принялся активнее насаживаться на пальцы, разминавшие стенки внутри. Стояк по-прежнему мешал жить и опадать не собирался. Крису хотелось воскресить Гонсалеса: методично всаживать в него пулю за пулей, чтобы неповадно было пичкать людей такой забористой дрянью. В нормальном состоянии Крис давно бы обкончался от всего, что Чонин с ним уже сотворил, но сейчас даже этого ему было мало. Тело внутри просто пылало, будто там вторые сутки бушевал пожар, края заднего прохода ощутимо саднили, а оргазм Криса так и не настиг до сих пор.  
  
Через четверть часа неудовлетворённый Крис отодвинулся, кое-как умостился на коленях и свалил Чонина на простыни. Заставил свободно разметаться и принялся оглаживать ладонями напряжённые мышцы. Круговыми движениями водил рукой по жёсткому животу, вынуждая немного расслабиться. Трогал почти невесомо, легонько, чтобы мышцы размягчились и распустились, отдохнули. Гладил плечи и грудь, мягко выцеловывал сильную шею, потом ласкал ноги. Пальцами ощупывал выступающие косточки, трогал тонкие мохнатые лодыжки, большим пальцем водил по ступне. Ладонями растирал голени, отогревал крупные колени, массировал мышцы на бёдрах, гнал кровь к паху и следил, есть ли эффект.  
  
— Я всё равно хочу тебя, — пробормотал разнежившийся Чонин со слабой улыбкой на губах. — Самое время доказать делом?  
  
Крис вместо ответа добрался до яичек и оттянул, нагнетая возбуждение. Любовался, как ствол постепенно наливается твёрдостью, увеличивается и обретает столь желанную сейчас форму. Дотянувшись до смазки, Крис выдавил побольше геля на ладонь и крепко обхватил член. Надрачивал размеренно, задевая головку пальцами. Отпустил, чтобы посмотреть, как увитый венками ствол многообещающе покачивается.  
  
Крис устало вытянулся на простынях и сжал руками перекладину у изголовья. Терпеливо ждал, пока Чонин устроится удобнее. Дурман отпустил, и голова уже не кружилась, но тело всё ещё горело внутри и требовало разрядки. Знак был хороший, это означало, что химия почти перегорела и выдохлась, а стало быть, в этот раз Крис всё-таки добрался бы до оргазма.  
  
Единственное, чего Крис не учёл, так это каким именно будет клятый оргазм. Четыре часа возбуждения сжались в несколько секунд выносящей эйфории. Концентрат получился настолько густым, что Крис не на шутку перепугался — а вдруг сердце просто не выдержит?   
  
Выдержало. Зато Крис не выдержал и потерял сознание от оргазма впервые в жизни. Напугал Чонина до чёртиков. Очнулся от беспорядочных поцелуев и встревоженного шёпота. Чонин прижимал его голову к груди и что-то говорил отрывисто, но Крис ни слова не понимал и жадно втягивал в себя воздух. Глаза слезились, тело не слушалось, а сердце собиралось, похоже, проломить грудную клетку к хреням собачьим. Как ни парадоксально, но при этом Крису было так хорошо, что хоть прямо сей же миг помереть и насовсем.  
  
— Крис? — Чонин гладил его по щеке и пытался заглянуть в глаза.  
  
— Всё потом... Меня нет, — задыхаясь, просипел Крис и зажмурился. Задница саднила и горела, как в пекле. Если б утром Крис обнаружил там мозоль с футбольный мяч, ни хрена не удивился бы.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  
Утром Крис отыгрывал роль заботливого лакея, потому что Чонин спал, не приходя в сознание. Если Крис и поднимал Чонина с кровати, то стоило на миг отвернуться, и Чонин снова благополучно засыпал мирным сном. Сам Крис страдал, потому что сидеть было дьявольски неудобно, но приходилось ещё всюду таскать под мышкой * Чонина. На самом деле обстоятельство не столько огорчало, сколько радовало. Крису нравилось смотреть на свернувшегося калачиком Чонина, пока тот дремал на заднем сиденье автомобиля по пути в аэропорт. Точно так же Чонин дремал в самолёте. Наверное, он и вовсе пропустил смену транспорта, как и позднее пересадку опять в машину.  
  
Открыть глаза Чонин соизволил в паре километров от цели. Крис тут же заметил охватившее Чонина напряжение — в пределах видимости появилась высокая серая стена. Чонин сжал губы и бросил на Криса короткий взгляд из-под слегка растрёпанной чёлки. Наверняка узнал то самое место, куда его привезли когда-то, а после держали несколько дней взаперти, чтобы в итоге выставить перед Крисом в качестве подарка.  
  
Машина притормозила у ворот. Чонин прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Это обязательно?  
  
— Официальный сбор, прости.  
  
— Но я всё ещё не твой фаворит. Зачем ты меня притащил?  
  
— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты решил судьбу Цзытао. Его вина в том, что Гонсалес явился в Японию и попытался отправить тебя на тот свет. Ты больше всех от этого пострадал, тебе и решать, как быть дальше с Цзытао. Считай это восстановлением справедливости, идёт? Однажды ты сказал, что хотел бы продать Цзытао. Ради справедливости. У тебя есть такая возможность. Тем более, Цзытао знал о планах Гуо — на тебя тоже, но промолчал и ничего не сделал. Косвенно — виновен опять.  
  
— Перестань. — Чонин с досадой поморщился. — Скажи проще: "Я не знаю, что с ним делать, поэтому хочу спихнуть это на тебя, ты головастый — выкрутишься".  
  
— Зараза, — тихо буркнул в сторону окна Крис. — Ладно, ты прав. Но тут всё сложно, и у меня просто нет идей. Ты думаешь по-другому, поэтому я на тебя рассчитываю. Как видишь, я правду сказал — ты нужен мне, Чонин. И дело не в твоей внешности или постели. Ты мне везде нужен.  
  
— Я думал, ты уже большой мальчик и сам справишься.  
  
— Хватит язвить, паршивец.  
  
— Не называй меня так. Так в чём сложность-то? — Чонин сладко потянулся и выпрямил ноги на сиденье, забавно подвигал пальцами, потом покосился на Криса. Выглядел сонным мишкой, но с пляшущими дьяволятами в глазах. Тот самый тихий омут, где черти водятся. В количестве. Неисчислимом. Крис знал это, как никто. На собственной шкуре проверил не раз и не два. Но даже это в Чонине Крису нравилось.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что Гонсалес потрудился выложить в сеть компрометирующее видео. Это уже лишает Цзытао его поста. Управляющий, который наделён его полномочиями и фактически является главой и моим представителем, не может такого себе позволить. Только не смотри так на меня. Я лишён устаревших предрассудков и поставил бы на пост управляющего даже толковую женщину, если бы она у меня была. Мне плевать на ориентацию Цзытао. Будь он хоть геем со стажем и запихивай в себя игрушки сутками кряду, слова б не сказал, если б он занимался этим в собственное удовольствие и скрытно от общества. Такой человек должен быть достаточно ловок, чтобы избегать огласки. Цзытао не смог. И уже неважно, гей он или нет на самом деле. Его люди видели его и видели, как он там на видео вёл себя. Что ещё хуже, его вина очевидна. Он слил Гонсалесу то, что сливать права не имел. Он подтвердил, что знал о заговоре Гуо и молчал. Обвинений более чем достаточно, чтобы Цзытао распрощался с постом и был казнён. Если я этого не сделаю, это ударит по мне же.  
  
— Тогда казни. Не вижу сложностей. — Чонин снова потянулся и зажмурился.  
  
— Сложность в том, что мне заменить его некем. У него есть помощники, но они справляются только вместе — каждый на своём посту. В одиночку ни один не потянет. С должностью не справится. Мне просто некем Цзытао заменить. И нет возможности отложить принятие решения на время. Сам понимаешь, поставь я Цзытао обратно с угрозой будущей казни, и Цзытао не станет сидеть тихо, выполнять свои обязанности и ждать смерти. Попытается сбежать — и всё станет ещё хуже. Решать надо сейчас.  
  
Машина остановилась у крыльца, но они с Чонином остались в салоне.  
  
— То есть, тебе надо его казнить в любом случае, но если ты это сделаешь...  
  
— Начнётся грызня. Все, кто мнит себя достойным места Цзытао, начнут бойню. Семья Ли не останется в стороне. Им тоже выгодно перехватить дела и упрочить положение. Я просто не вижу пока иного выхода. Мне надо казнить Цзытао и смириться с последующей войной, а ещё неизбежной потерей китайских позиций. Это то, что есть сейчас. Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты видишь другие варианты. Можешь как поддержать тот вариант, что вижу я, так и попробовать найти свой. Идём?  
  
Чонин молча надел ботинки и зашнуровал, потом выскользнул из салона. Крис отметил, что узел на левом ботинке получился ненадёжным, выбрался следом за Чонином из машины, догнал Чонина у крыльца и придержал за плечо. Потом опустился на корточки, распустил почти расползшийся узел, чтобы завязать шнурок как надо. Заодно огладил ладонью лодыжку и одёрнул штанину. Спиной ощущал озадаченные взгляды со всех сторон, но едва заметно улыбался. Медленно он выпрямился и полюбовался на растерянно-удивлённое выражение на лице Чонина.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Просто подумал, что слишком часто бездействовал, когда стоило тебе помочь или проявить заботу. И мне просто захотелось. — Крис мягко потянул Чонина за собой и повёл вверх по лестнице на второй этаж в большой кабинет. Туда уже притащили Цзытао, да и собрались все заинтересованные, включая представителей семьи Ли.  
  
Чонин держался блестяще, хотя заметно выделялся внешним видом на фоне множества дорогих строгих костюмов. Невозмутимо прошёл следом за Крисом и опустился с небрежным изяществом в чёрное кресло с высокой спинкой подле массивного стола, за которым отвели место Крису как главе и "большому боссу". Тёмные джинсы с кожаными вставками и кожаный же пиджак поверх белого свитера смотрелись, безусловно, не слишком к месту, зато подчёркивали, насколько Чонин особенный и насколько независим от правил. В глазах тех, кто ещё помнил и чтил традиции, Чонин был призраком, фантомным воплощением Криса, а всё потустороннее материальным миром не регулировалось, выходило за его пределы.  
  
Крис традиционно начал сбор, щёлкнув по маленькому бронзовому гонгу на столе пальцем. Сначала его ждала скука смертная в виде отчётов и докладов, размеров прибылей и взяток, приблизительных формул для расчёта квартальных отчислений и прочая мура. Крис прекрасно разбирался в этом сам и предпочитал получать на руки документы, чтобы просмотреть их самостоятельно и в тишине. Доклады же из уст управляющих и советников он воспринимал хуже, но традиция пока себя не изжила — приходилось слушать с каменным лицом и царственно кивать, если звучало всё довольно грамотно и убедительно.  
  
В один прекрасный момент Чонин наклонился в кресле и под прикрытием стола положил ладонь Крису на колено. От неожиданности Крис вздрогнул, но смог сдержаться — всего лишь немного повернул голову к Чонину, показывая, что слушает. Второй управляющий, заметив это, умолк с почтительным видом.  
  
— Почему прибыль ниже, чем в предыдущий период? — тихонько спросил Чонин. — По дням разница ничтожна, а расхождение в сумме эту разницу не оправдывает. Это не моё дело, но всё-таки?  
  
— Это твоё дело. — Крис накрыл ладонь Чонина на колене собственной и огладил пальцами, затем громко переадресовал вопрос: — Господин Кай интересуется разницей в сумме. Прошлый период и нынешний не сходятся. Почему?  
  
В мыслях Крис улыбался голодным аллигатором. Чонин имел полное право задавать такие вопросы как фаворит, но дело было ещё и в ином: как раз здравые вопросы и внимание Чонина к таким деталям поднимали и подтверждали авторитет Чонина в глазах присутствующих. Это играло Крису на руку в случае с Цзытао. Какое бы решение Чонин ни принял, оно не вызвало бы ропота и неодобрения. Крис не представлял, понимал ли сам Чонин подобные нюансы, но ничуть не удивился бы, если б узнал, что Чонин умышленно сделал подобное. Как ни крути, но Крис не зря называл Чонина умницей — голова у него варила что надо.  
  
Управляющий побледнел, схватился за папку с бумагами и принялся нервно объяснять ситуацию с акцизами и возросшими налоговыми отчислениями. Растерянно переводил взгляд с Чонина на Криса и обратно, теряясь с непривычки и не зная, к кому же конкретно следует обращаться. На отсутствие опыта сослаться управляющий не мог — в своё время видел подле Криса Коу, но Коу никогда вопросов на сборах не задавал. Наблюдал всего лишь и слушал, стараясь по минимуму вмешиваться в финансовые дела и оставляя принятие решений за Крисом полностью. Обычно их мнения совпадали, но Коу и учился вместе с Крисом экономике, потому они смотрели на всё под одинаковым углом. Чонин с Крисом не учился и часто смотрел под совершенно иными углами. Это могло раздражать иногда, но всегда приносило пользу.  
  
— А что мешало изменить политику и постараться избежать потерь? Компенсировать, например, увеличением поставок иных товаров, где налоги остались прежними? — уточнил Чонин уже напрямую у управляющего. — Если вы видите, что при старой схеме понесёте убытки, зачем же действовать так же? Акцизные товары хранятся долго. Даже если вы уже закупили партию, не обязательно реализовывать её сразу. Проще же сделать перерасчёт. Вы могли в этом периоде поставить меньшую часть, свести убытки к минимуму за счёт кредита на следующий период на ходовые товары, а погасить расхождение оставшейся частью акцизных товаров в будущем периоде.  
  
Чонин коротко глянул на Криса с немым вопросом: "Ведь так же можно?" Крис кивнул, соглашаясь. В самом деле, перекроить план без объяснений не вышло бы, но Крис принял бы его после проверки. Это однозначно сохранило бы доходы в нужном размере.  
  
— Простите, — смешался управляющий и умолк, не зная, как ему оправдываться. Тоже пережиток системы. Традиции, чтоб они провалились. Изменения в планы на востоке вносили неохотно из-за принципа "инициатива наказуема".   
  
— Возьмите на вооружение в будущем, — велел Крис и жестом приказал следующему управляющему переходить к делу. Ситуация была та же — изменение налоговой политики никто не учёл, поэтому отчисления уменьшились.  
  
— Я недоволен, — подытожил Крис. — Не принятые вовремя меры выглядят так, словно вы воруете у меня. Одно дело, когда избежать потерь невозможно. Другое — когда вы и избежать не пытаетесь. Сами не можете — сообщайте вовремя и просите о помощи.  
  
Дальше докладывал представитель семьи Ли по поводу совместных проектов. Хотя бы там всё было в порядке. Потом плавно перешли к делу Цзытао. Сам Цзытао с обречённым видом сидел на стуле и старался не замечать недобрые взгляды со всех сторон. Руки ему оставили свободными, но два охранника за спиной жирно намекали на обстоятельства. Сейчас Цзытао выглядел уже вполне прилично и не походил на побитого щенка, но и на царя горы не тянул.  
  
Крис принялся методично и сухо излагать факты. Начал с того, что Цзытао знал о тайной игре советника Гуо, но молчал, затем помог Гуо выйти на Гонсалеса, но позднее сдал Гонсалеса, что несколько искупило вину, упомянул, что Гонсалес использовал возбуждающий коктейль для съёмки видео. Крис коктейль на себе испытал, поэтому мог лишь посочувствовать Цзытао, но ролик с Цзытао видели все. Крис добавил и то, что по вине Цзытао едва не погиб Чонин, а с равным успехом мог и сам Крис погибнуть, но это уже не имело значения — покушение на Чонина приравнивалось к покушению на Криса по традициям и законам.  
  
— Поскольку Кай пострадал больше всех, ему и решать, как быть дальше, — закончил Крис и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
Чонин тихо сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и слегка постукивая кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам. Выждав немного, он неожиданно поднялся и вытянул из-за пояса джинсов пистолет. Остановился у стола, снял с предохранителя, дослал патрон в патронник, достал магазин и аккуратно положил пистолет на столешницу — без магазина, ровно на один выстрел за счёт досланного патрона.  
  
— Вариант номер один, — негромко, но чётко сообщил он всем озадаченным свидетелям. — На тот случай, если Цзытао считает, что он был прав и признаёт свой нынешний статус. Дулом отлично можно заменить игрушки, вставить в зад и сделать контрольный спуск с выносом накопившегося дерьма вместе с мозгами. — Чонин повернулся к Цзытао и сунул большие пальцы в карманы джинсов. — Вариант номер два. На тот случай, если вина осознана, а раскаяние искреннее. Традиционное извинение при свидетелях. Выбирай сам.  
  
Чонин вернулся к креслу, грациозно сел и закинул ногу на ногу. Левый локоть поставил на подлокотник и опустил подбородок на сжатый кулак. Крис смотрел на него и немо восхищался. Соломоново решение. Воистину.  
  
Цзытао уж точно не стал бы трахать себя пистолетом и делать контрольный спуск, чтобы вынести себе кишки самостоятельно. А если он выбирал извинение на коленях и со всеми вытекающими, то тем самым признавал себя вещью Криса. А вещь имела право быть хоть геем, хоть инопланетянином — она всё равно принадлежала Крису целиком и полностью, и Крис мог поступать с вещью как угодно, даже спокойно оставить управляющим. Цзытао так или иначе лишался уважения, но недостойный человек на месте управляющего — это не то же самое, что вещь господина на назначенном господином посту. Цзытао оказывали бы уважение как имуществу Криса, не более. Иной статус, но этот статус позволял Цзытао сохранить место и выполнять свои обязанности. Цзытао просто лишался части привилегий. Большей части. Но оставался жив и при должности, а Крис выигрывал достаточно времени, чтобы найти Цзытао замену или подготовить преемника.  
  
Блестяще. Если бы Крис уже не любил Чонина, он полюбил бы Чонина в эту самую секунду.  
  
Цзытао беспокойно переводил взгляд с пистолета на Криса и обратно, откровенно нервничал. Понять его было нетрудно, потому что оба варианта оставались для него унизительными: либо прилюдно трахать себя дулом, а потом покончить с собой постыдным образом, либо встать на колени и прилюдно отсосать Крису, признавая себя вещью со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Конечно, был и третий вариант, при котором Цзытао мог отказаться от выбора, но тогда его казнили бы без вариантов, и дьявол ещё знает, каким способом. Цзытао при этом не мог не понимать, что его отказ разозлил бы Криса и создал трудности — он и сам знал, что заменить его пока попросту некем, а значит, Крис мог выбрать такой способ казни, который стал бы ещё более унизительным.  
  
Если Цзытао хотел жить и жить в достатке и условном почёте, выбор у него был всего один. Как только он сам это осознал, неловко поднялся со стула и медленно направился к Крису. Крис предусмотрительно отодвинулся от стола вместе с креслом, чтобы Цзытао хватило места. Тот опустился на колени и дрожащими пальцами принялся расстёгивать Крису брюки.  
  
Свидетели из соображений пристойности и осуждения отвернулись. Все, кроме Чонина. Чонин смотрел на Цзытао пристально и не отводил глаз.  
  
Цзытао покосился раз, другой, неуверенно тронул член Криса и снова покосился.  
  
— Не смущайся, — едва слышно подсказал Чонин. — Ты видел моё унижение, когда меня выставили как товар и называли стоимость, и ты ничего не сделал, чтобы избавить меня от этого, хотя и так знал, что купишь меня именно ты. Поэтому я посмотрю на твоё унижение. Это справедливо.  
  
Крис немного поёжился под ледяным взглядом Чонина, но не мог не признать, что Чонин имел право на подобную месть. Цзытао в самом деле мог провернуть сделку закрытым образом, выставлять Чонина на аукцион в том случае не требовалось, но Цзытао всё равно предпочёл торговаться на аукционе — азартная жилка. Теперь ему предстояло расплачиваться за эгоизм и приносить извинения на глазах у Чонина.  
  
Крис не прилагал усилий, чтобы возбудиться. Просто слушал в тишине причмокивающие звуки и старался не думать, насколько Цзытао его обслюнявил. В конце концов, традиция не требовала, чтобы он кончал в процессе. Имело значение лишь то, что Цзытао по доброй воле стоял на коленях и сосал со старанием. Четверти часа вполне хватило, чтобы всех удовлетворить морально, после чего Крис жестом велел Цзытао остановиться. Тот тщательно вытер Криса салфетками, привёл в порядок одежду и застегнул брюки.  
  
— Ты можешь вернуться к своим обязанностям, но это последняя твоя ошибка. Ещё одна — и платить ты будешь жизнью, — предупредил Крис. — Оплошность можно простить достойному, но вещь права на ошибку не имеет. Все свободны.  
  
Крис дождался, пока дверь в опустевший кабинет прикроют, тогда поднялся и подошёл к застывшему у окна Чонину — он с глухой неприязнью смотрел на деревья за стеклом. Крис попытался обнять Чонина, но тот отпрянул и ошпарил его сердитым взглядом.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Уедем отсюда. Куда угодно. В отель хотя бы. — Чонин снова оттолкнул руки Криса. — Не здесь.  
  
Крис глянул за окно и нахмурился. Чуть позже понял — этот дом и это место будили в Чонине неприятные воспоминания.  
  
Они спустились в холл, и вот там Чонин неожиданно отступил от двери и вернулся к персоналу, который провожал гостей. Прошёлся взглядом по лицам и тихо спросил:  
  
— Кто отвечает за поместье?  
  
Крис легонько тронул Чонина за плечо.  
  
— Они говорят только по-китайски. Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Чтобы поместье продали немедленно и купили другое, но больше чтобы тут сборы не проходили. Мне здесь не нравится, — отрезал Чонин, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Как скажешь, — успокаивающим тоном отозвался Крис и перевёл приказ для управляющего поместьем. Тот принялся низко кланяться и уверять, что займётся этим немедленно.  
  
Правильные выводы Крис сделал для себя сразу и уже в машине позвонил в Канаду.  
  
— Франсуа, продай мой дом в Квебеке немедленно и купи что-нибудь подходящее в окрестностях Монреаля. Нет, ничего вычурного не надо. Просто добротный и просторный дом, ну и природа красивая, и чтобы добираться до Монреаля не слишком долго было. С интерьером Жан-Жак поможет. Лишь бы отличалось от старого.  
  
Чонин слышал его распоряжения, но смотрел в окно с таким видом, будто его это не касается. Крис убрал телефон, дотянулся до Чонина и сгрёб, чтобы усадить себе на колени. Погладил по спине, тронул губами твёрдую скулу и шепнул:  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Тебе ещё не надоело извиняться?  
  
— Нет. Прости, что тебе пришлось сюда приехать и вспомнить то, что тебе вспоминать не хотелось. У меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы всё поменять. Нужно вернуть тебя в Японию, пока никто не хватился. Больше тебе не придётся приезжать в это место, обещаю. — Крис провёл ладонью по шее Чонина и коснулся пальцами скулы и щеки. Чонин сам повернул голову, чтобы пройтись губами по подушечке большого пальца. Крис улыбнулся и погладил пальцем по нижней губе.  
  
— Это хорошее обещание. — Чонин прижался к нему и уткнулся носом в шею, отогревая кожу под ухом тёплым дыханием.  
  
— Так что ты думаешь о совместном проекте и роли? — Крис обнял Чонина крепче, понюхал тёмные волосы. — Побудешь охотником на вампиров с бревном в качестве оружия?  
  
— Ладно, я согласен. Ты с Томурой прямо сейчас хочешь начать? — Чонин устроился на Крисе с удобством и определённо вознамерился подремать.  
  
— Куй железо, пока горячо. Да и отпускать тебя надолго в Корею не тянет. Вообще отпускать тебя не тянет, сокровище моё.  
  
"Сокровище" тихо угукнуло и окончательно превратило Криса в матрас и подушку. Крису оставалось только крепко держать Чонина руками, чтоб во сне не свалился, греться и украдкой улыбаться. Ну и надеяться, что до аэропорта ехать они будут подольше, чтобы растянуть во времени минуты, которые казались тёплыми и счастливыми как никогда.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* под мышкой, см. параграф 54 Розенталя, наречие - раздельно. Вот когда пиджак будет жать в подмышках - существительное, тогда слитно.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc Эпилог с казино, блэкджеком и нцой. Типа того.


	43. Эпилог

Лучи любви всем, кто прикипел к героям и их истории - спасибо, что делились со мной этим теплом *обняла сразу всех*

Приятного чтения ♥  


  
**  
Эпилог  
**  


  
Монреальское общество радовало разнообразием. Погода — тоже: залежами снега и щедрой добавкой, что высыпалась из низких туч, затянувших небо до самого горизонта.   
  
Чонин с утра отбыл запланированную повинность — дал три интервью и подтвердил, что с февраля начинает работу над сольным альбомом. Ответил и на несколько вопросов, касающихся скорых съёмок третьей части "Проклятого острова". Как Крис и предполагал, персонаж Чонина в картине вызвал живой интерес публики, и рейтинги ожиданий третьей части фильма зашкаливали. Уже после первого фильма стали поступать предложения о покупке прав на дальнейшую экранизацию различными кинокомпаниями.  
  
Чонин по-быстрому отделался от очередного журналиста, но тут же влип. Его перехватил Томура и принялся поздравлять с двадцатипятилетием. В общем-то, мероприятие и проводили в честь дня рождения Чонина, хотя он сам мечтал поскорее удрать с торжества и отдохнуть от всего две недели — как раз до начала работы над альбомом.  
  
Альбомом занимались Крис, Ямамото и Томура совместно, как и съёмками трёх клипов. Они клятвенно заверили, что на Чонина никакую чешую клеить не будут, и он успокоился окончательно. По этой же причине послать Томуру прямо сейчас Чонин тоже не мог, поэтому с доброжелательной улыбкой выслушивал поздравления. Подарок Томура отправил в дом Криса, как он сказал.   
  
После Томуры на Чонина свалился Чанёль с уточнениями по поводу расписания. Чанёль приехал всего два дня назад по вызову Ямамото — сейчас он больше именно с Ямамото и работал в качестве переводчика.  
  
— Уйди от меня, — хмуро попросил Чонин. — Ничего уточнять не хочу. До февраля никаких планов, только продолжительный здоровый сон.  
  
— Две недели сна? — возмутился Чанёль. — Ты столько не выдержишь. Загнёшься сразу же без тренировок, я ж тебя знаю.  
  
— К чёрту. Увидим. Но пока я планирую две недели сна. Не обсуждается. — Чонин сузил глаза, отметив беспокойство Чанёля, затем проследил за взглядом и хмыкнул. — Нравится?  
  
— Что? Кто? Ты о чём? — Чанёль старательно не смотрел туда, куда таращился секунду назад. А таращился он на невысокого паренька в костюме-тройке с лукавыми глазами и подвижными ухоженными пальцами.  
  
— Это Бэкхён.  
  
— Познакомишь? — тут же выпалил Чанёль и торопливо зажал себе рот ладонью. Глядел на Чонина большими испуганными глазами и не моргал.  
  
— Легко. Это мой менеджер. Только это... — Чонин кашлянул. — Он жутко самостоятельный и временами вредный, а перетрещать даже тебя сможет. Тебя не смущает?  
  
— Ничуть. Он такой... трогательно-серьёзный. — Чанёль принялся улыбаться собственным мыслям с видом пришибленного мешком по голове человека.  
  
— Серьёзный? — Чонину стойко казалось, что они с Чанёлем смотрят на одного человека, но видят почему-то совершенно разную суть. — Постарайся сберечь мозги. Он любит их выносить посторонним. По работе и чужим, а так он скромный и надёжный, даже стеснительный и замкнутый. Ещё любит, когда его хвалят. Только по-честному.  
  
— А ты с ним встречался, что ли?  
  
— Спятил? Если бы да, его тело давно бы прикопали где-нибудь. Скорее всего, прикапывать пришлось бы по частям.  
  
— О... — Чанёль стрельнул глазами в сторону Криса, выдерживающего осаду журналистов, и понимающе кивнул.  
  
Чонин поспешил познакомить Чанёля с предметом его воздыханий и сразу отделался от обоих под благовидным предлогом зверской жажды, но опять влип. В Лауру.  
  
— Поздравляю, мой дорогой! — Лаура без смущения обняла его, игнорируя убийственные взгляды Криса, чмокнула в подбородок и вручила увитый лентами пакет из плотной бумаги. — Это тебе. Посмотришь?  
  
Чонин принялся аккуратно разворачивать подарок. Под бумагой обнаружил квадратный альбом большого формата. На глянцевых страницах красовались снимки со съёмок фильма. Чонин в гриме, с бревном, с катаной, укушенный вампиром...  
  
— Как ты?..  
  
— Ну я же приезжала пару раз. Вот и фотографировала украдкой, — улыбнулась Лаура. — Нравится?  
  
— Спрашиваешь... — Снимки были выполнены профессионально и мастерски, в уникальном стиле Лауры. Штук сто уж точно, если судить по толщине альбома навскидку.  
  
— Именно этот альбом — в единственном экземпляре. Я сделала ещё один, но он для продажи. Ямамото в курсе. — Лаура снова обняла его, помахала Крису и удрала под крыло к Рамону.  
  
Чонин продолжал разглядывать снимки, когда Крис добрался до него и подошёл поближе, чтобы тоже на снимки посмотреть. Даже потрогал пальцем глянцевую страницу и покосился на Чонина.  
  
— Ты так выглядишь, будто сбежать мечтаешь. Как же подарки и поздравления?  
  
— У меня уже есть главный подарок, — слабо улыбнулся Чонин, сражаясь с желанием протянуть руку и поправить выбившиеся из чёлки Криса прядки. В последний год Крис взял привычку осветлять волосы, чтобы скрыть пробивающуюся на висках седину, но это не мешало ему выглядеть моложе, чем он был на самом деле. Хотя тридцать четыре — это далеко не закат жизни, но Чонин ухитрялся вечно забывать, сколько Крису на самом деле. Может быть, потому что при общении с Крисом их разница в возрасте не ощущалась совершенно.  
  
— Тогда самое время похитить виновника торжества, не находишь? — Крис прищурил глаза, чтобы спрятать смешливые искорки в их глубине.  
  
— Нахожу. Даже обещаю не сопротивляться. Пошли отсюда?  
  
В холле им принесли тёплые пальто, и Чонин не отказал себе в удовольствии поправить шарф на Крисе. Они две недели не виделись, и хотя Чонин приехал не вчера, проведённого вместе времени не хватило, чтобы развеять накопившуюся тоску.  
  
Год назад Чонин согласился всё-таки вернуться к Крису в качестве фаворита. На своих условиях, разумеется. Крису пришлось поломать голову по поводу клейма. Ставить новое поверх старого не имело смысла, да и Чонин не позволил бы. Поэтому Крис нашёл выход. Новое клеймо темнело у Чонина на правом запястье — маленькая татуировка со стилизованной головой дракона. В обычное время он прятал татуировку под браслетами, часами или длинными рукавами, а в тех случаях, когда сопровождал Криса, поддёргивал правый рукав повыше, чтобы знак был виден всем.  
  
Пока Чонину делали татуировку, Крис сидел рядом с ним: держал за левую руку и гладил по голове. Потом обзывал Чонина неженкой, но Чонин твёрдо решил — к чёрту всякие татуировки. Он точно был не готов терпеть такое ещё хоть раз в жизни, даже если бы Крис потом ухаживал за подживающей тату и зацеловывал её при каждом удобном случае.  
  
До загородного дома дорога занимала всего двадцать минут на машине, но из салона они выбирались разгорячёнными и с яркими губами. Под хлопьями снега неслись к крыльцу, чтобы ввалиться в дом с шумом и взаимными подколками.  
  
Из гостиной выглянул Алекс. Демонстративно потряс стопкой писем и открыток, обвиняюще глядя на Чонина.  
  
— На столе гора подарков. На некоторые поздравления надо ответить сейчас.  
  
Чонин с откровенной тоской громко вздохнул. Крис коротко обнял его за пояс и потёрся носом за ухом.  
  
— Давай, отвечай спокойно. Я подожду в спальне.  
  
Чонин проводил Криса голодным взглядом, потом отобрал у Алекса пачку посланий и шлёпнулся в гостиной на диван с телефоном в руке. Разбирал открытки и конверты, привычно выхватывая значимые имена, затем методично обзванивал "акул" и сдержанно благодарил за поздравления и подарки.  
  
Крис всегда настаивал на поддержании тёплых отношений с влиятельными фигурами в шоу-бизнесе. Чонин признавал его правоту, но это шло вразрез с его характером. Сам бы он точно не стал таким заниматься. Занимался исключительно с ободряющего пинка Криса.  
  
— Срань Господня! Чонин, это всего минута твоего времени! Зато последствия хорошие.  
  
— Минута на каждого, заметь, — огрызался обычно Чонин, пытавшийся уложить в голове нужные и важные имена светил закулисного шоу-бизнеса.  
  
— Ты всё равно больше часа не потратишь — этих "каждых" столько не наберётся. Мило улыбнись и скажи что-то приятное. Им хорошо и тебе отлично. Вперёд.  
  
— Зануда...  
  
Как правило, именно так всё и получалось в большинстве случаев, но это работало, и Чонину снова приходилось признавать правоту Криса.  
  
В спальню он зашёл как раз в тот самый миг, когда Крис выглянул из ванной в длинном серебристо-голубом халате.  
  
— Сказал Алексу, что нас ни для кого нет. — Чонин запер дверь, сделал глоток воды из пластиковой бутылки и положил на столик у двери пачку непрочитанных открыток и писем. Тихонько вздохнул, ощутив прикосновение ладонями к плечам. Крис подвёл его к зеркалу и развернул лицом к гладкой поверхности. Чонин с недоумением смотрел на собственное отражение, потом — на отражение Криса, который стоял у него за спиной, всё так же придерживая за плечи ладонями.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но ты с каждым годом выглядишь всё лучше и лучше, — пробормотал ему на ухо Крис. — Видишь?  
  
Чонин скептично приподнял правую бровь. Обычный высокий и худощавый парень с широкими плечами, но всё такой же тонкий в поясе и бёдрах, как семь лет назад, когда они с Крисом впервые друг друга увидели.  
  
— Чёрный костюм на тебе — это смертельно. — Крис опять развернул его, но уже к себе лицом, и принялся распускать узел галстука.  
  
— Костюмы я ношу только по особым случаям. В твоей компании мне носить их не положено.  
  
— А жаль. Но тебе любая одежда идёт. — Пиджак упал на ковёр вместе с узкой полоской галстука.  
  
— Ты всё равно не даёшь мне носить её долго, — язвительно подколол Чонин, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы сражаются с пуговицами на белоснежной рубашке.  
  
— Отсутствие одежды украшает тебя не меньше, — парировал Крис, аккуратно поддел белую ткань и медленно потянул в стороны, обнажая грудь и плечи. — Очень устал? Может, ты замёрз с непривычки?  
  
— Крис, я не первый раз в Канаде. Это, конечно, мило, что ты так из-за меня волнуешься, но это уже перебор.  
  
Рубашка упала поверх пиджака, а Крис перешёл к пуговице на поясе и молнии.  
  
— Я соскучился, — поправил он и прислонился лбом ко лбу Чонина. — Очень.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — Чонин коварно прищурил глаза. — Стоит нам провести вместе больше двух дней, и весь дом ходуном ходит из-за скандалов. Даже непробиваемый Алекс прячется по углам.  
  
— Никакие это не скандалы. Всего лишь... кхм... небольшие расхождения во взглядах. Временные.  
  
— То есть, когда я дважды ночевал в отеле в одиночестве, это были небольшие расхождения во взглядах, а не ультиматум?  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебе устроили третий раз? — с намёком на угрозу уточнил Крис.  
  
— С лишением допуска в постель? Прямо сейчас?  
  
— Нет, давай попозже? — поразмыслив, предложил Крис и потянул за брюки.   
  
— Подожди... — Чонин торопливо нашарил в кармане чёрную плоскую коробку и сжал её в руке. — Я хотел подарить это тебе на твой день рождения, но я тогда не мог уехать из Кореи... поэтому пусть будет сейчас.  
  
— То есть, ты это себе решил подарить, а не мне? — развеселился Крис, пытаясь отобрать коробочку.  
  
— Нет, обоим вместе. Руки убрал!  
  
На кровать они свалились уже раздетые и слишком занятые губами друг друга, чтобы спорить и язвить. Коробка упала на подушку, и Чонин освободившимися руками обхватил нависшего над ним Криса. Жмурился от быстрых касаний к шее и весело хмыкал, пока Крис языком очерчивал ключицы.  
  
После нескольких поцелуев Крис провёл пальцами по его скуле и шёпотом спросил:  
  
— Что мне сделать?  
  
В такие моменты Чонин завидовал Крису. Тот обычно говорил открыто, легко, естественно и без смущения обо всём, чего бы ему хотелось и что ему нравилось в сексе. Чонин к такому не привык. Да и все те люди, с которыми он имел дело — помимо Криса, иначе относились к близости. Они считали, что это Чонин должен заботиться об их удовольствии, а сам Чонин как-нибудь обойдётся. Наверное, в какой-то степени это было справедливо, потому что они отдавали больше. Но Крис спрашивал, и это Чонина смущало. До невероятного. Потому что тогда ему казалось, что в прежние времена было проще — те времена, когда Крис не спрашивал, а делал то, что хотел.  
  
Крис продолжал смотреть на него и ждать. Пришлось неловко прижать ладонь к животу и отвести глаза. Чонин не стал ничего говорить, но Крису хватило и жеста, чтобы сдвинуться, пощекотать подбородок светлыми волосами, потревожить выдохами грудь и живот и коснуться губами пупка. Он лизнул кожу вокруг, кончиком языка обвёл ямочку и снова поцеловал. Ладонями проводил по бокам, гладил бёдра и продолжал ласкать губами и языком углубление в центре живота.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Чонин откинул голову на прохладные простыни и слабо улыбнулся. Удовольствие было приятно-мягким, совсем не сводило с ума и не превращало кровь в жидкий огонь, но напоминало ласковый бриз и позволяло лучше чувствовать крупные ладони на теле и касания гладкими подушечками. Руки Криса походили на сплав силы и изящества, и Чонину просто нравилось, когда Крис трогал его ладонями. Иррационально нравилось. Или нравилось потому, что Крис делал это по-особенному: всегда ласково гладил или как будто пытался согреть ладони Чонином.  
  
Губы предательски растягивались в улыбке, и Чонин ничего не мог с этим сделать. Тихо лежал, блаженствовал и улыбался. Пока Крис не провёл кончиком пальца под нижней губой. Чонин поймал его выдох, прижался к влажным губам и пробрался языком в рот. Путался пальцами в светлых волосах, притягивал Криса всё ближе и ближе, не переставал целовать и немного вскидываться, чтобы потереться бёдрами. Мягко толкнул Криса в плечо, опрокинул на спину, чтобы свалиться сверху. Ловил руки Криса, вжимал в матрас и снова целовал, трогал кончиком языка подбородок, прижимался губами к шее, слегка покусывал, пятная Криса красным и белым.  
  
Крис высвободил руки и коснулся пальцами его скул, смотрел, а Чонин украдкой гладил ладонями грудь Криса. Сводил указательные и средние пальцы "ножницами", прихватывая и легонько оттягивая соски. Нежный цвет ореолов постепенно становился насыщенным и ярким, а в центре каждого соска всё твёрже проступали вершинки, темнели.  
  
Чонин пристроил голову у Криса на груди, прижался правой щекой, разглядывая сосок перед носом. Подушечкой рисовал круги, чтобы дразнить выразительную припухлость — по кромке ореола. Осторожно поскрёб тугую вершинку ногтем, чтобы Крис под ним дёрнулся и тихо выругался. Чонин невольно улыбнулся и потёрся о сосок кончиком носа, затем плавно сжал губами и потянул, резко отпустил, снова поймал губами и ещё раз оттянул. Отпускал и прихватывал раз за разом, пока Крис не застонал тихо от доведённой до предела чувствительности.   
  
Чонин прижался к груди Криса теперь левой щекой и осмотрел сосок, которому ещё ласки не перепало. Немного придвинулся, разомкнул губы и выдохнул. Зажмурился — Крис запустил ему в волосы длинные пальцы, погладил. Чонин с закрытыми глазами нашёл сосок на ощупь и принялся медленно тереть подушечкой большого пальца. Чувствовал, как набухает плоть под пальцем, отзывается. Вспоминал, как у Криса за миг до оргазма соски становятся ещё твёрже. Особенность такая. Изумительная.  
  
Чонин приподнялся, погладил ладонью член Криса и дотянулся до коробки на подушке. Повозился с крышкой, открыл, чтобы показать Крису сложенную кольцами нить жемчуга на чёрном бархате.  
  
— Та самая? — Крис прикоснулся к перламутровым горошинам. — Так это ты её спёр?  
  
— Просто взял.  
  
— Украл.  
  
— Вовсе...  
  
Крис резко вскинулся, сел и прижал Чонина к себе.  
  
— Украл! — шепнул он настойчиво Чонину в губы и выудил нить из коробки. Коробка полетела прочь с кровати, а Чонин и Крис принялись кататься по простыням, отбирая друг у друга жемчужные шарики.  
  
— Ты специально купил её? Или тоже где-то украл? — хрипло спросил Чонин, оседлав Криса и придавив спиной к матрасу.  
  
— Заказал... — Крис рывком скинул его, упёрся ладонью в грудь, мешая подняться. — В Токио. Замочка нет, видишь?  
  
Чонин попытался перехватить нить, но Крис вовремя отдёрнул руку, а потом уронил жемчуг Чонину на живот.  
  
— Как лунная дорожка на морских волнах ночью... — Крис прижал жемчужины ладонью и медленно потёр, массируя кожу у Чонина на животе. Чонин приподнялся на локтях, перевёл дух и тихо спросил:  
  
— А ты можешь... как тогда... оплести?  
  
Глаза у Криса тут же выразительно так потемнели, а дыхание немного сбилось. Он торопливо облизнул губы и коротко кивнул. Ладонями огладил бёдра Чонина, заставил немного раздвинуть ноги. Кончиком пальца проводил по выступающим венкам, потом осторожно охватывал нитью мошонку, затягивал и накладывал виток у основания члена. Смотрел, как гладкие горошины скользят по стволу и раз за разом облизывал губы.   
  
Чонин вообще не знал, куда ему смотреть: на руки Криса и нить или на лицо Криса. Помучившись, закрыл глаза и рухнул на простыни. Просто чувствовал пальцы Криса на члене и прохладу скользящих по коже жемчужин. Когда Крис протянул нить под головкой, Чонин едва не застонал. Упёрся затылком в матрас и стиснул зубы, чтобы пережить возбуждающее скольжение бусин по головке.  
  
Крис медленно обхватил ладонью член поверх жемчужин, сжал. Чонин часто-часто задышал, пытаясь перебороть жгучее удовольствие. Вот теперь кровь в венах превращалась в жидкое пламя. Он беспорядочно зашарил руками у края матраса, нашёл, что искал, и протянул Крису. Тот долго смотрел на его ладонь, выдохнул и торопливо надорвал упаковку, чтобы достать презерватив. Раскатывал по члену осторожно, придерживая пальцами жемчужины. Потом пальцами огладил плёнку, под которой бугрились перламутровые горошины, прижатые к стволу латексом.  
  
На этом терпение Чонина иссякло. Он свалил Криса на простыни, повернул на правый бок и заставил поднять левую ногу. Ожёг быстрым поцелуем внутреннюю сторону бедра, провёл пальцами по промежности и плавно втолкнул два между ягодицами. Крис был податливый, тёплый и разогретый — ещё в ванной подготовился, предусмотрительный чертяка, хотя знал, что Чонину нравилось смотреть на это, видеть в подробностях.  
  
Чонин легонько шлёпнул ладонью по заднице и снова ощупал растянутые края, с тщательностью растирая смазку по коже ровным слоем. На миг отпустил ногу Криса, наклонился и тягуче поцеловал.  
  
— Хочу тебя... — прерывистым шёпотом поторопил его Крис и ладонью толкнул в грудь, чтобы он выпрямился и сделал обоим хорошо.  
  
Чонин подхватил левую ногу Криса, провёл губами от колена до лодыжки, придвинулся и приставил головку к податливым краям отверстия. Входил плавно и неторопливо, растягивая мышцы членом и округлыми горошинами под шелковистой плёнкой латекса. Смотрел, как Крис цепляется за складки простыни и вздрагивает всякий раз, как кожа сильнее натягивается на витках жемчужной нити.   
  
Чонин качнул бёдрами из стороны в сторону, растягивая края сильнее и вдвигая член глубже. До того мгновения, как гладкие стенки внутри сократились, вжимая жемчужные горошины в член.   
  
Чонин вцепился руками в ногу Криса. Его низкий стон слился со стоном Криса, который тоже сполна прочувствовал твёрдые округлости жемчужин внутри. Чонин потёрся щекой о ногу Криса, опасаясь пока двигаться. Слишком уж мощное получилось воздействие. Внутри Криса и так было узко до безумия и тесно, но массаж жемчужными горошинами по члену просто убивал удовольствием в кубе.  
  
— Ну и... фантазии у тебя... — прохрипел Крис, сминая пальцами простыни, задыхаясь и мелко подрагивая всем телом. В ответ Чонин мстительно подался назад и тут же резко толкнулся обратно. Даже не подозревал прежде, что Крис умеет так громко и сексуально стонать и сипло ругаться матом на долгом выдохе. Когда же мышцы внутри плотно охватили член, Чонин укусил Криса за лодыжку, потому что у него из глаз чуть звёздочки не посыпались — было хорошо до одури, так хорошо, что впору кончить сию секунду.  
  
— Твою же мать... грёбаный извращенец... ненавижу... зараза!.. — Крис сорвался на скулёж и заткнулся, вцепившись в скомканные простыни зубами. На новом толчке протяжно застонал, снова отлично прочувствовав все витки жемчужной нити на члене у себя внутри.  
  
Чонин зажмурился, ещё раз куснул Криса за лодыжку, выдохнул через нос, чтобы сохранить остатки самоконтроля, и настойчиво задвигался. Когда глубоко входил в Криса, жемчужины мягко давили на головку, но пока держались и не съезжали. Быстрый темп ослеплял вспышками удовольствия, но вот медленный или средний вполне удавалось выдержать.   
  
Чонин оглаживал руками поднятую ногу Криса и размеренно толкался, вслушиваясь в протяжные стоны и упиваясь дрожью Криса. От непреходящих волн удовольствия казалось, что реальность покачивается вместе с ними при каждом движении. Чувство было необычным, потому что Крис не просто сжимал внутри себя член мышцами, но ещё и массаж жемчужинами добавлялся — взаимный и одинаково чувственный в обе стороны.  
  
У Криса затекла нога, пришлось менять позу. Крис как раз нагрёб себе подушек, плюхнулся животом на них и раскинул руки. Мол, делай со мной всё, что хочешь. Чонин воспользовался возможностью, подпихнул под Криса ещё подушек и полюбовался на дерзко выпяченные ягодицы.   
  
Тронул поцелуем поясницу, коснулся губами позвонка повыше, ещё и ещё, пока не добрался до лопаток. Слегка покусал и обвёл языком. Медленно погладил ладонями Криса по спине, сдвинул руки на ягодицы и мягко раздвинул, чтобы видеть, как тело Криса поддаётся и принимает его. Смотрел, как натягивалась тонкая кожа, когда внутрь проскальзывали жемчужины, а затем плотно сжималась вокруг ствола, чтобы снова натянуться сильнее и заметнее на новом витке.  
  
Крис хрипло дышал и слегка дёргал бёдрами, но не отстранялся. Старался сам подаваться Чонину навстречу, буквально нанизываясь на член. Чонин с силой сжимал тугие мышцы пальцами, оставляя на матовой коже пятна, тянул Криса к себе, чтобы входить глубже и пока не задевать простату. Резко толкнулся, прижался бёдрами к ягодицам Криса, помедлил и качнулся назад, пытаясь пережить мгновение сладкой тесноты и мягкий нажим множества жемчужин на ноющий от усилившегося возбуждения ствол.  
  
Мысль, что извращённость Криса оказалась заразной, благополучно уплыла в неизвестном направлении, как и все прочие. Остались одни инстинкты и жажда скорости. Обхватив Криса руками, он против желания замедлился, потом прикоснулся к члену Криса, огладил и мягко сдавил у основания, нажимая пальцем между яичками, чтобы уменьшить возбуждение. Кое-как сдвинул подушки, чтобы Крис не тёрся об них, а затем позаботился о себе, чтобы тоже унять снедающий изнутри огонь и немного успокоиться. Слушал хриплое дыхание Криса, прикасался дрожащими руками к бёдрам и собирался с духом. Осторожно толкнулся, входя неглубоко под нужным углом. Крис дёрнулся под ним и сжался у него на члене.  
  
— Ах ты ж!.. — приглушённо и в подушку. — Кончу... сейчас...  
  
Чонин торопливо сжал член Криса и замер. Оба шумно дышали и приходили в себя после яркого удовольствия. Чонин отстранился от Криса, пробежался пальцами по ягодицам и потёр края отверстия. Крис возмущённо застонал, извиваясь всем телом от касаний. Пришлось перевернуть его на спину, развести ему ноги в стороны и прижаться, чтобы потереться бёдрами.  
  
— Собираешься все позы перепробовать? — шепнул Крис на ухо и принялся это несчастное ухо облизывать и вылизывать. Провоцировал, подлец. Ему же хуже...  
  
Чонин огладил левое бедро Криса, впился пальцами в мышцы под коленом и одним резким толчком вставил член полностью. Жемчужные витки как раз сползли ближе к основанию члена и сильнее растянули Криса — до хриплого стона. Чонину тоже досталось, когда гладкие горошины надавили на член со всех сторон под натиском пульсирующих стенок. Чонин впился зубами в плечо Криса, чтобы не застонать от поглощающего удовольствия, встряхнулся и с силой толкнулся опять. Крис под ним подрагивал от толчков и глушил собственные стоны ребром ладони — кусал самого себя и жмурился.  
  
Плечо под пальцами у Чонина тоже подрагивало от резких и быстрых движений. Левой рукой он продолжал цепляться за плечо Криса, будто боялся, что тот может соскользнуть с члена, а правой стискивал ногу Криса под коленом. Бросал себя в Криса, врезался в него бёдрами, растягивал опутанным нитью жемчуга членом, бил внутрь с глухими хлопками, умирал от тёплой узости и жадно ловил каждое подрагивание сильного тела под собой. Не знал, что сводило с ума сильнее: проклятый жемчуг между ними, буквально щекотавший концентрированным экстазом по голым нервам, или полное доверие Криса, который позволял брать себя таким экзотическим способом.  
  
— Чонин... — Крис захрипел и с силой вскинул бёдра выше, насадившись на член самостоятельно. Чонин едва успел надавить ему на низ живота ладонью. Довольно болезненно, зато помешал кончить. Твёрдо сжал бёдра и сдвинул так, чтобы Крис подольше добирался до оргазма. Отрывистую ругань пропустил мимо ушей и задвигался ещё быстрее, отнимая у Криса возможность что-либо говорить вообще. Ладонью накрыл правый сосок, потёр и сжал пальцами, продолжая толкаться с той же скоростью и сходить с ума.  
  
Крис попытался приподняться. Пришлось навалиться на него, поймать руки, переплести пальцы и прижать к матрасу. Это не позволяло больше контролировать возбуждение, но уже было всё равно — они оба дольше и не выдержали бы.   
  
Чонин рывками подавался к Крису, а тот под ним подрагивал всё чаще и выгибался, выдыхал шумно и с силой, пытался не закрывать глаза, которые затянуло сладострастной пеленой в преддверии оргазма.  
  
У Чонина сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а губы пересохли. Он раз за разом губы облизывал, но во рту было так же сухо. Гладкие горошины жемчуга всё ощутимее давили на головку, и сдерживаться сил просто не осталось.   
  
Крис забился под ним, судорожно вскинулся несколько раз, пачкая струйками семени живот и грудь и мелко задрожал всем телом. Чонин толкнулся ещё дважды, рухнул на Криса и перестал дышать вообще, пережигая кровь оргазмом и теряясь в собственных ощущениях. Тело само по себе продолжало двигаться: шевелилось, управляло руками и бёдрами, трогало и тёрлось о Криса, пока не замерло наконец. Первый вдох после паузы был болезненным до слёз в уголках глаз.   
  
Чонин неподвижно лежал на Крисе минут пять. Грудь под щекой ходила ходуном от неровного дыхания. Чонин мягко отодвинулся немного, кое-как избавился от защиты и распутал нить жемчуга, чтобы снова свалиться на Криса, обхватить за бока руками и втянуть в рот истерзанный ласками сосок. Он посасывал тугую вершинку, облизывал и пытался одновременно успокоить сбитое дыхание. В голове звенела и звенела пустота, порождённая эйфорией.  
  
Он слабо затрепыхался, когда Крис скинул его с себя. Сопротивлялся и пытался отпихнуть голову Криса, но проиграл. Крис проводил языком по коже на животе и бёдрах, собирая тёплые капли спермы. Целовал и оставлял на коже личные метки. Натешившись, сгрёб Чонина и унёс в ванную. Под струями воды спиной прижимал к себе, мучил губами шею и гладил ладонями по груди.  
  
— Завтра хочу кое-куда отвезти тебя.  
  
— Куда? — Чонин запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под потоки воды.  
  
— Не скажу. Сюрприз. — Крис развернул его к себе лицом и тронул губы губами собственными. Чонин успел просунуть ладонь и помешать поцелую.  
  
— Хочу кое о чём тебя спросить. Давно хотел, но повода не было. — Он помолчал немного. — Почему именно Кай?  
  
— Так вот зачем тебе тонны китайских словарей понадобились? — развеселился Крис.  
  
— Пошёл к чёрту! — обиделся Чонин. — Я не первый год голову ломаю, но там дохрена вариантов. Ты что имел в виду?  
  
— Всё очень, — Крис коротко поцеловал его, — очень, — снова поцеловал, — очень просто. "Кай" — это значит "сияющий, как бриллиант, и такой же твёрдый", ещё я думал о "нож, клинок" и "открывающий врата". Тебе же подходит, да? Кстати, припрячь жемчуг — ещё пригодится. У меня тоже должны быть фантазии.  
  
— Боюсь подумать...  
  
— Правильно боишься, — злорадно осклабился Крис и зашипел от тычка в бок.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Странности начались с самого утра и продолжались в течение дня. Чонин с недоумением смотрел, как все от него шугаются, включая прислугу. Его и покормить забыли — пришлось самому шарить в кухне и искать что-нибудь уже приготовленное и съедобное. К полудню Чонин так оголодал, что решил смотаться в ресторан, но в гараже не нашлось ни одной машины. Все разъехались, оставив Чонина в доме совсем одного и без транспорта. Перспектива топать пехом двадцать с лишним километров по сугробам совершенно не вдохновляла на подвиги во имя пустого желудка.  
  
В гостиной Чонин смахнул со стола телефон, нашёл номер ресторана, сделал заказ с доставкой, потом решительно позвонил Крису.  
  
— ...стоимость меня вот ни хрена не волнует! — гремел Крис на момент ответа на вызов, потом рыкнул уже в трубку: — Да?!  
  
— Когда вернёшься? — постарался спросить как можно беззаботнее Чонин.  
  
— Кхм... Прости. — В трубке зашуршало, потом Крис заговорил почти шёпотом: — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Несомненно. Я тут загибаюсь от голода, ни одной машины в гараже, дом абсолютно пустой... Какого чёрта? Предлагаешь мне вызывать такси и провоцировать папарацци? Пока что я планирую твою смерть в красках.  
  
— Вот блядь... — В трубке снова зашуршало, а потом Крис загремел на расстоянии от телефона: — Какая сволочь еды в доме не оставила? Он же там голодный совсем! Охренели уже вконец? Ему святым духом питаться?  
  
— Было бы неплохо — прямой контакт с небесами. — Чонин опознал отдалённый голосок Лауры.  
  
— Заткнись! Выдра... — Крис шумно вздохнул и снова зашептал в трубку: — Что ты хочешь, сокровище?  
  
— Уже ничего. Сделал заказ по телефону. Ты когда вернёшься, и что вообще происходит?  
  
— Да так... Можешь к шести надеть тот чёрный костюм, в котором вчера был? Я как раз за тобой заеду.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ну я же обещал тебе сюрприз. Наденешь костюм, ладно? Будь готов к шести.  
  
— Почему ты говоришь шёпотом? — Чонин понимал всё меньше и меньше, но упорно напрягал умственные способности, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.  
  
— Чтобы другие не слышали. Ты выспался хоть? Отдохнул?  
  
— Крис... — начал Чонин с мрачной угрозой в голосе.  
  
— Заеду в шесть! — торопливо бросил Крис, и в трубке коротко запикало.  
  
Чонин обмяк на диване и с тоской глянул за окно. Там уже начинало темнеть понемногу. Стало веселее, когда привезли заказ, и Чонин смог нормально перекусить. В полшестого он неторопливо надевал костюм и сражался с галстуком, который никак не желал завязываться красиво и элегантно.  
  
Крис явился точно в шесть, не дал и слова сказать, похерив запланированный и любовно расписанный буквально по минутам скандал, буквально затолкал Чонина в пальто и запихнул в машину. В салоне уже вцепился в галстук и принялся завязывать по-своему.  
  
— Что за сюрприз? Мне уже не по себе от твоей звериной серьёзности.  
  
— Потерпи полчаса — и сам всё узнаешь.  
  
— Я не уверен, что люблю сюрпризы.  
  
— Этот тебе понравится.  
  
— Неужели? — Чонин отодвинулся подальше от Криса и настороженно осмотрел. Крис сидел в распахнутом светлом пальто, под пальто на нём оказался серебристо-серый костюм с белым цветком на груди. Волосы Крису будто только что уложили в салоне за пару тысяч долларов. Чонин тут же почувствовал себя лохматым, но Крис ни одного замечания ему не сделал по этому поводу. Сидел и загадочно улыбался, доводя Чонина до белого каления и заставляя подозревать худшее.  
  
— Мы едем к Томуре? Новый контракт? Выгодное предложение? Стриптиз посмотреть?  
  
— Нет, нет, нет и ещё чего.  
  
— Ты лично станцуешь для меня стриптиз?  
  
— Если хочешь, я сегодня ночью попытаюсь, хотя у тебя круче получится.  
  
— Люблю, когда обо мне думают лучше, чем я того заслуживаю, — фыркнул Чонин. Крис тут же напрягся и странно на него посмотрел. — Проблема в том, что собственный стриптиз меня не возбудит, а вот в твоём исполнении...  
  
— Уговорил — станцую. Только завязывай буянить. И сиди где сидишь. Нам надо выглядеть безупречно. После сюрприза будет всё, что захочешь.  
  
Чонин отвернулся к окну и нахохлился. Все эти игры в секретность порядком его достали, а нежелание Криса объяснить, что вообще происходит, откровенно злило.  
  
Полчаса почти истекли, когда машина притормозила у вычурного парадного крыльца. Чонин выбрался из салона и изумлённо вздохнул.  
  
— Но это же...  
  
— Идём, скорее! — Крис поймал его за руку и потащил вверх по широким ступеням. Пальто снимали на ходу. У двухстворчатых дверей в роскошном коридоре металась Лаура, нервно заламывая руки. Увидев их, сразу кинулась к Чонину с расчёской наперевес.  
  
— Господи, лохматый какой! Стой и не вертись! Вот так... уже лучше. Всё уже готово, давайте... — Лаура почти что втолкнула их в просторное помещение с драпировкой из дорогой ткани на стенах. Внутри переминался с ноги на ногу Чанёль с букетом в руках, а за массивным столом стоял представительный седовласый мужчина в судейской мантии, чуть поодаль в почтительной позе застыл мужчина помоложе в строгом костюме. На скамейках у окна отирались Рамон и Алекс.  
  
У Чонина тут же возникли смутные подозрения, которые перестали быть смутными, когда Рамон вскочил, подобрался к Чанёлю и передал ему коробочку, обёрнутую красным бархатом.  
  
— Крис, — с угрозой протянул Чонин, остановившись у двери.  
  
— Всё в порядке. — Крис сжал ладонями его плечи и бледно улыбнулся.  
  
— Только не говори...  
  
— Не скажу, но ты и так уже понял.  
  
— Какого чёрта? Зачем вообще этот фарс?  
  
— Это не фарс. Это выбор. Если ты волнуешься из-за... Забудь. Церемония скромная, все свои, никакой огласки — Алекс лично следил, чтобы весь квартал очистили от ненужных людей...  
  
Чонин невольно представил Алекса с автоматом в руках и отстрел прохожих в центре города. А Крис тем временем убеждённо продолжал:  
  
— Зато всё моё будет твоим. И ты теперь знаешь, как сильно ты мне нужен и насколько я тебе верю. Чонин, я не хочу потерять тебя — вот и всё. — Крис крепко обнял его и шепнул: — Идём?  
  
Чонин, пребывая в мысленной отключке из-за всего, что Крис наговорил, позволил подтащить себя к "алтарю". Глупо смотрел на представительного мужчину, объясняющего всем, за каким хреном они все сегодня тут собрались. Чонин даже деревянно повернулся, когда Крис поймал его за руки и слегка сжал пальцы. Вопрос обрушился на голову как гром среди ясного неба:  
  
— Крис Ву, берёшь ли ты в мужья этого человека?  
  
— Да, беру. — Крис огладил его ладони большими пальцами и едва заметно улыбнулся. Неприкрыто нервничал, потому что Чонин чувствовал, как его руки дрожали.  
  
На имени Чонина случилась короткая заминка, но всё же удалось произнести всё правильно.  
  
— Ким Чонин, берёшь ли ты в мужья этого человека?  
  
Чонин чуть воздухом не подавился на вдохе. Крис смотрел с немой просьбой в глазах и сжимал пальцы всё крепче.  
  
— Да, беру... — с трудом пробормотал Чонин, отказываясь поверить в происходящее. Сознание пыталось утешить его доводом, что так не бывает, но эрудиция ехидно напоминала, что в Канаде уже лет десять как разрешены однополые браки. А то, что у Чонина корейское гражданство, роли никакой не играет и абсолютно никому не мешает.  
  
— Клянусь быть с тобой в радости и печали...  
  
— ...в болезни и здравии... — отстранённо повторял вместе с Крисом Чонин и не сводил глаз с его лица.  
  
— ...в богатстве и бедности...  
  
— ...любить, поддерживать, чтить и уважать тебя...  
  
— ...быть для тебя опорой во всём...  
  
— ...и оберегать наш союз до конца жизни.  
  
— Обменяйтесь кольцами, пожалуйста.  
  
К ним подступил Чанёль с проклятой коробочкой. Внутри нашлись два тонких кольца, самых простых и обычных на первый взгляд, но когда Крис надевал кольцо на палец, Чонин заметил надпись на внутренней стороне, только прочесть не успел. Потом Чонин взял оставшееся кольцо и немного повернул. Там было выгравировано: "Твой". Чонин в недоумении нахмурился, потому что на его кольце надпись точно была длиннее. Он осторожно выдохнул и надел кольцо Крису на палец, после чего они оставили подписи на регистрационном документе.  
  
— Объявляю вас супругами. Можете скрепить свой союз поцелуем.  
  
Чонин коротко глянул на руки Криса, коснувшиеся его пальцев. Помедлил, но шагнул к Крису вплотную. Соприкосновение губ получилось нежным, но долгим. Где-то в стороне щёлкала фотоаппаратом Лаура, и весело переговаривались Алекс, Рамон и Чанёль.  
  
— Что написано на моём кольце? — тихо спросил Чонин после поцелуя.  
  
— Посмотри сам, — шепнул Крис и осторожно отпустил его руки.  
  
Чонин поколебался, но через минуту снял кольцо, поднёс к глазам и немного повернул.  
  
"Моё сокровище".  
  
Крис забрал кольцо, провёл подушечками по ладони и снова аккуратно надел золотой ободок на безымянный палец.  
  
— Я просто не хочу потерять тебя, — тихо повторил он, напряжённо глядя на Чонина.  
  
— Не потеряешь. Я же твой.  
  
Крис немедленно расплылся в счастливой улыбке и потянул руку Чонина к себе, чтобы провести губами по костяшкам, потом обнял Чонина и потёрся щекой о скулу.  
  
— Ты заставил меня помучиться в ожидании этих слов.  
  
— Заслуженно, как помнишь.  
  
— Хочешь со мной поспорить?  
  
— Намекаешь, что выставишь меня из дома в брачную ночь?  
  
— А ты, ну вот в теории хотя бы, можешь не язвить и не подначивать?  
  
— Хотите букетик? — вмешался в их перебранку Чанёль и тут же испуганно отшатнулся от рыка в один голос с двух сторон:  
  
— Нет!  
  
Крис неожиданно подхватил Чонина на руки и понёс к двери, на ходу бросив Алексу:  
  
— Бумаги прихвати.  
  
— Пусти! — Чонин сердито ткнул Криса в плечо кулаком.  
  
— И не подумаю. Ты стриптиз хотел, нет?  
  
— Как одно связано с другим? Я могу идти сам!  
  
— Заткнись! Вот ни слова вообще! Сиди тихо, пока несут.  
  
— Ты меня уронишь.  
  
— Не дождёшься.  
  
— У тебя одышка.  
  
— Срань Господня! Да что ж ты упрямый такой, а?!   
  
  


***

  
  
  


Дракона метка будет стёрта,  
И от слуги пройдёшь до лорда  
Ступени на своём пути.  
  
В небесном зеркале богини  
Мы отражаемся отныне  
Как два лица одной судьбы.  
  
(с) 

 


End file.
